RWBY: Grimm Reaper
by jeit93
Summary: How do you live with a great burden on your back? How do you get to know people, friends and a special someone with the certain death chasing you? My name is Kaiden and this is my story.
1. Once upon a time

**Welcome to RWBY: Grimm Reaper, my first fanfiction ever!**

 **Thank you for checking this small work as my first step to become a writer.**

 **This fanfiction will have evreything: adveture, action, humor, romance, tragedy and swears. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Once upon a time

-o-

I could still remember that day.

It was summer and I was free from school and all its responsibilities. Everyone was enjoying this freedom to do anything: camping, traveling, enjoy the lake and swim. Me? I had other plans in mind.

Afterwaking and get ready for the day ahead, I almost went flying to the kitchen and devoured my breakfast quickly without stopping to taste, making my mom scold me:

"Kaiden, slow down. Where's the hurry?"

I swallowed the last bite of scrambled egg before speaking.

"Alice is coming back from her mission today and I want to show the progress in my training," I said before I drank all my orange juice.

"It's still 10 in the morning. Maybe she won't be home until the afternoon."

"But I still need to train more. I'm almost sure I'll find out my semblance today," I explained without being able to hide my excitement. "I'm leaving then".

"Alright, just be careful and be back before dark, future Huntsman," mom indicated with a smile.

"Got it!" I confirmed before leaving the table while my dad and sisters were still eating.

I rushed to my room and checked my backpack for the tenth time that morning. Water, snacks, towel, first aid and a change of clothes. The usual stuff I needed for the training I was going to do that day.

I went all the way almost flying. The route through the streets of Aztlan to the edge of the forest and following the same dirt road as always until a cabin deep inside. I found the key in the usual place: inside a compartment under the frame of a window. I left my belongings in the living room and opened the windows so the whole place could ventilate and let the fresh air in. I went garden, sat under the orange tree and started my meditation exercise while I digested the breakfast and then begin the good stuff.

I remembered Alice's lessons and focused on my aura, trying to find finally my semblance.

I felt ready.

I stood up, raised my hand and let it go whatever my semblance was.

Nothing.

I had been trying to discover my special ability for months but still nothing. I heard stories from Alice about younger kids than me releasing their abilities like super speed or super strength. I had super nothing and it was getting frustrating.

The rest of the day went easy and without incident until the afternoon when a cloudy sky threated with a good dose of rain. I headed to the cabin to read in the little library inside and trying to learn more about the grimm; and maybe more about aura.

The time went flying until I heard the door opening.

She came into the house wearing her gray armor covering her arms and legs and tossing her belongings next to the door. Her dark hair was covering her face, barely seeing those green eyes.

Alice Noir was home but… something was wrong.

She was sweating deeply and clutching the right side of her abdomen.

"Alice, welcome home" I said not sure what was happening.

"Kaiden, you're here," she said surprised. "It's getting late and a storm is coming. You should go home."

"But I wanted to show you…"

"Not now, Kai" she interrupted me.

"I…" I trid to say but…

"GO HOME! NOW!" she yelled at me.

Silence.

"I need to be alone. Today's not a good time," she explained calmed.

"Ok" I answered grabbing my stuff and getting out the cabin.

* * *

I was walking on the dirt road when I stopped, look up to the gray sky above me and thought.

'Why was she like that? What happened? Did something happened on her job?'

One option was going home as she said and wait until the next day while the other one was going back and find out.

I turned around and ran back to the cabin.

A decision that would seal my destiny.

* * *

I regretted my decision when I finally reached the cabin.

Outside there was a dark figure still and waiting for something… or someone.

I didn't have to be a genius to know that I had to get away from there. That thing smelled danger so I started walking back slowing trying not to make noise, but bad luck struck when I stepped on dry leaves.

When the figure turned to me, I could see it clearly. A grimm. But this was totally different from those he had seen in books. It had human form with a snake-like tail behind, long arms with sharp claws and strong legs. The mask gave me a shiver down my spine, being like a human skull with red lines as bloody tears.

The grimm started to walk towards me. The whole situation was a huge signal for me to start running but I couldn't; my legs were shaking and my feet were like rocks. I lost the track of time and, before I could realize, it was raining and that thing was right in front of me making me feel insignificant with its 2 meters high and bright red eyes.

I opened my mouth to cry for help but no sound came out. The only audible sound was my heart beating frantically hard almost breaking my ribs. My nose was filled with its essence of rotting flesh, dirt and death, causing me want to throw up but even that I couldn't do, still frozen in fear.

Then a lightning struck on my right and from it emerged Alice with her crimson spear Longinus in position to attack. She dashed towards us and hitting me with the shaft in the stomach, moving me away from there.

I landed on my back and I struggled to catch my breath with the rain on me. I got up slowly only to see the most incredible thing I've ever seen: Alice was using its semblance at full power moving from side to side in a blink and brandishing his spear charged with electricity while the beast barely blocked attacks but still affected by electricity. It was a battle worthy of a huntsman (or huntress in this case) by the way she achieved a balance between strength, speed, accuracy and use of aura. She could win the fight.

But I screwed it.

I had the chance to run and ask for help. I had the chance to get away and Alice could fight freely without the concern of hurting me. But I chose to stand there like a fool and watch the fight. The grimm saw me in the corner of his eye and then… everything went downhill.

Alice launched one last attack to the head, hoping to pierce the mask and finish it once fall for all. In the last second, the beast caught the spear with his claws, and threw it against a tree with Alice still clutching his weapon and falling unconscious.

The grimm returned its attention to me. Once again, it was standing, grabbing my hair and lifting me off the ground. I did not resist because no matter what I did, it would be useless and wouldn't free me from my destiny. I was looking at it straight in the red eyes when it placed its other claw on my chest and then I only could feel pain. My skin was burning like if that claws was made of red-hot iron, even my shirt was being disintegrated right on the place where my heart should be.

"Kaiden!" I heard someone was screaming my name but I didn't recognize the voice.

My mind went back and forth through the pain.

First I was falling.

Then I was lying on the ground watching Alice fighting again with lightings dancing around her.

After that, the image that will be burned in my mind all my life: the grimm had its claws around Alice's neck while it was sucking his crimson aura with the jaws of it skull full opened.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"… and remember to call at least once a week." I kept listening my mom's voice through my Scroll.

"I'll try" I answered.

"Don't try. Do it. Just… just be careful."

"Mom, it's Beacon. The teacher are huntsmen. The headmaster is a huntsman. And I think the janitor is a huntsman too. They know about security while they train us."

"But, all those kids with weapons around… I don't know."

"And I have a weapon which I made myself. Besides all those 'kids' are there because they were declared fit for admission like me."

"Yes, I know… Just take care. Ok?"

"Ok, mom. Love you" I said finishing the call.

Then there was an announcement.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" a holographic woman greeted us.

"Who's that?" I heard a girl asking.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." The same girl exclaimed after getting her answer.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." the holographic woman continued her presentation "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world".

Her image disappeared and I went to the window to see Beacon before me.

That was the first step of many things. The first step to find my path after what happened 6 years ago. My first step to face the Soul Reaper.

My name was Kaiden Azabache and this is my story.

* * *

 **Well, this is it. First chapter finished!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed it and let it be our first step into a great story.**

 **Don't forget to leave your review about anything you want: sugegstions, ideas, thoughts, phone numbers (ladies), brofists (guys) or death threats (both).**

 **See you later!**


	2. Guns and booms

**Second chapter!**

 **I hope you are enjoying it.**

 **In this chapter it's about the first moment in Beacon and a little description of the main weapon.**

 **Once again, I apologize if my English isn't so good.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Guns and booms

-o-

Beacon.

The academy where many hunters and huntresses trained before leaving their mark in the history. Where former hunters teaching while using their experiences as lessons. And where explosions are more common than the birds singing.

Talking about explosions.

BOOM!

I witnessed my first explosion in Beacon. I saw fire… thunderbolt… ice? How was it possible?

Then a little bottle fell near my feet, with the Schnee Dust Company's symbol in one side with the cap loose. Their products for hunters were good but too expensive for me, so that's another reason why I didn't use to fight using dust.

"Unbelievable! This is what I was talking about!" a voice yelled nearby.

I had seen enough TV who was talking. Weiss Schnee. Daughter of Schnee Company's president from Atlas. White haired, ice blue eyes and skin so pale as snow. Is she really wanting to become a huntress?

"I said I'm sorry!" said another voice. A small girl wearing black dress with a red hood, both matching pretty well with her hair.

I walked toward them. She couldn't be blamed for something that wasn't her fault.

"You don't need to apologize. It's her fault" I said standing next to the back haired girl.

"How dare you?" replied the princess.

The same attitude as my sister Jade. This could be a massacre.

"Well, the cap was loose and it was that some of its content would spread if you were shaking it like a bell" I said throwing the dust bottle with the cap tightened (too tight so she had problems open it. Sometimes I'm so evil). "It'd be a good idea if you check the other bottles before you cause another incident and start blaming other people"

"But it's all her FAULT"

"Hey! I said I'm sorry princess!"

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" said a third voice.

Toward us there was a black haired girl with golden eyes and a black bow holding a book.

"Finally, some recognition!" exclaimed the heiress so proud.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" finished the girl. Seriously, she only had to drop a microphone and I would start playing "Turn Down for What" on my scroll. Instead of that, I just clapped slowly but with respect. She appreciated the gesture nodding while the heiress had a serious problem of 'IceQueen_ stopped working'.

After realizing the battle was lost, Weiss just walked away without saying any word in an angry march as our savior who departed in silence.

"Hey, thank you for helping me. I'm Ruby Rose" the small girl broke the awkward silence.

"Kaiden Azabache. I saw you were almost eaten alive so I thought you needed a hand"

"HUUUURGGEHH!" our eyes were directed to the blonde guy who were vomiting in the ship, now releasing his lunch in a trash can.

"Talking about needing a hand" I said feeling sorry for that guy.

"Isn't he the Vomit Boy?" asked Ruby.

* * *

Vomit Boy's real name was Jaune Arc and he's a really good guy. Somehow, he, Ruby and I were walking around chatting while Jaune explained his problem with the motion sickness.

"I think there's a pill you can take before every trip so you don't have to deal with that problem" I said remembering the medicine I used to avoid to feel sick every time I'd get on a boat.

"I already tried it. It doesn't work all" Jaune said looking hopeless.

The chat reached an awkward silence.

"So" started Ruby "I got this…" then she unfolded her red scythe planting into the ground.

"Woah!" exclaimed Jaune "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle!" Ruby held the scythe into her hands.

"A what?" Jaune said confused.

"It's also a gun" I said.

"That's right! What about you, Jaune?"

"I got this sword"

Ruby looked at the weapon with interest and curious as Jaune continued his presentation.

"Yeah, and I got a shield too!" Jaune's scabbard transformed into a shield, emblazoned with two crescents. I could see how Ruby's silver eyes grew bigger seeing new weapons.

"So… what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield causing it to spring shut.

"Well, you could probably guess, but the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." He trailed off, maybe thinking it wasn't so impressive.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked. Before Jaune could answer, I spoke up.

"Maybe it would and it'd be even heavier due to the density of the unfolded shield." I explained. Jaune looked at me with a sad look. "But it awesome anyway" I tried to heal the damage.

"Thank you" he replied "what about you?"

"I have a sword too actually" I said taking my weapon out of the scabbard in my back. My one edge sword shone bright against the sun. "And it's a gun too." I say the same time the blade unfolded showing a cannon and the grip was bent displaying the trigger. "Say hello to the Slayer".

"Aaaah! It's awesome" yelled Ruby "Can I see?!"

"O-ok" I said handing the gun to Ruby still surprised by the girl's unexpected reaction.

Ruby started checking every inch of Slayer asking questions like 'what kind of gears did you use?', 'did you use carbon fiber?', 'what kind of bullets does it use?'. It was the first time a girl showed so much interest in my weapon like she did. Before I knew it, Ruby found out how to transform the weapon back to its sword form.

"Did you really create it by yourself? Are you from Signal academy? Only the students from there make their own weapons" she stated as she gave Slayer back to me.

"No. I attended regular schools until now. I skipped one year when I got admitted to Beacon"

"What?!" Jaune exclaimed in surprise.

"That's cool. I skipped two years" Ruby said with a smile.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Jaune and I yelled in a bigger surprise.


	3. The night before hell

**Chapter 3, guys!**

 **Being a month a way from vol 4 has gotten me inspired!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The night before hell

-o-

The Amphitheatre was huge. When we crossed the door, a lot of voices resonated in the air while echoing on the wall.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot" said voice coming from a tall blonde girl in a side of the room.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said before going to join the girl.

"Hey, wait" Jaune yelled but she didn't hear. After he sighed deeply, Jaune looked at me. "Are you going to leave me as well?"

"Ummm, why don't you try to meet new people? For example, look at that red haired girl. Go and say hi. Didn't you say 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'?"

"Yes, I know what I said. I just met you and this is crazy, but please don't leave me" asked me making puppy eyes.

"Ugh. Alright"

We got into the crowd looking for a good spot before the ceremony began.

Once again, he's a good guy. We chatted about anything. What a surprise I got discovering he had seven sisters to deal with unlike me who had two. I really felt sorry for him and his ruined childhood.

"Uh?"

"What's wrong, Jaune?" I asked when he looked away in another direction.

"I just heard that girl called me cute"

"Where?"

"That girl. White hair" he said pointing at his right side.

"What girl are you talking abo—oh!" I stopped when I saw who he was talking about.

Weiss Schnee.

"Uh, Jaune. If I were you I—"

Then the ceremony started with an odd speech from headmaster Ozpin.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

That was a very unique speech. I expected it would feel like a pat on the back, but actually it was like a b-slap on the face.

After Ozpin stepped of the stage, Glynda Goodwitch spoke on the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Well, that was weird" I said before I realized Jaune was walking to toward Weiss."

"I'm natural blonde, you know" the blonde guy said to Weiss with a smile on his face.

"Dammit, Jaune" I whispered.

* * *

There wasn't nothing better than a hot shower after a long (and strange) day. The only part I didn't like was looking myself at the mirror after it. I saw the same guy: black hair. Dark brown eyes. Slim. I didn't have nothing against that guy, I've learned to deal with him. But, the things I hated the most was my chest. On the skin over my heart there was a large burned mark with the form of a claw. The only memory of that with the Soul Reaper. Everyone thought it was just a scar, but I only knew the truth.

"Kaiden, are you ok?" I heard Jaune's voice.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about stu-what are you wearing?" I asked at mid-sentence looking at him.

Jaune was wearing a blue onesie which looked like a giant rabbit.

"What? It gives me luck"

"Are you saying that because your rabbit's foot?"

"Keep laughing. Let's see who will be lucky tomorrow. By the way, what happened?" he asked pointing out my mark.

"Just an accident when I was a kid"

"It had to be very painful"

"It was"

"Is this talk incommoding you?"

"Totally"

"Sorry. I'll go ahead. Good night, Kaiden"

"Good night, Vomit-boy"

"Hey!" Jaune replied before leaving the room.

After putting on my white shirt and my dark pants, I heard my scroll ringing between my belongings. The screen displayed my worst fear that day.

'Jade Azabache'.

"Unimportant Affairs Department, how may I help you?" I said picking up the call.

"I'd like to talk with a possible future hunter, please" My sister Jade answered continuing my joke.

"Hello, sis"

"HI, KAI!" another voice made its presence in the conversation.

"Hi, Laz" I greeted my oldest sister Lazulli.

"How's Beacon?" Laz asked.

"Big. Awesome. Explosions so common as a dog barking"

"Are you serious?"

"Firsts steps in Beacon and… BOOM. A huge fireball was there greeting me"

"Cool" finished Laz.

"So any new friend?" Jade asked.

"I met some people here. Nice guys"

"That's good. Do you know what you should get?"

"A restriction order for you too?"

"A girlfriend, dork"

"Ugh" I roared. The same as always

"C'mon, lil bro. It's enough of your thing about training all the time and not having a social life. You are in an academy where the hunters are made and you'll be there for four years. At least try to enjoy the life before going around the world fighting Grimms" Jade said giving another of her lectures.

"I'll try"

"Alright, Kai. We'll let you rest." Laz said "Let's see we drop by over there someday"

"Oh. I hope it doesn't happen in a near future" I joked

"Ok. We love you"

"I love you too" I finished the call.

First my mom and now my sisters. The only person left was my father so I knew it was over for the day. He didn't expect him to call.

* * *

"OH, NO! YOU AGAIN"

It was the first thing I heard after getting out the bathroom.

In front of me were Ruby, the blondie, the brunette and Weiss Schnee.

"Oh, crap. You again" I said looking at the white haired girl.

Then the brunette blew the candles and walked away meanwhile Weiss went in another direction avoiding me.

"Hi, Kaiden" Ruby greeted "Let me introduce you my sister Yang and the girl who left was Blake".

"Nice to meet you." Yang said with a huge smile "Thank you for helping my sister today"

"A pleasure. I know how to deal with people like that" I answered "I've lived with two older sisters all my life so far"

"I know your pain. I have to deal with Yang everyday"

"Hey!" Yang yelled throwing a soft punch on her sister's shoulder "so where's you sleeping bag?"

"Across the room. Jaune begged me to make him company"

"Jaune?" Yang asked.

"The guy with blue rabbit onesie" Ruby answered.

"Oh" she exclaimed while we turned to see the sleeping bag with huge blue rabbit ears in one side.

"So, see you tomorrow then. Good night, ladies" I bid farewell walking to my bag.

"Bye, Kaiden!" Ruby said "Let's meet up for breakfast"

After that, I went to sleep because I had the feeling that tomorrow would be a hell of a day.

* * *

 **Alright, I know this getting slow but the best is coming. You know why.**

 **So let's sing...**

 **I believe a can fly,**

 **I believe I can touch the skyyyyy!**


	4. Initiation

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Chapter 4 ready for action!**

 **I finally finished after programming a website for a whole week (Greetings** **to my fellow programmers** **)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Initiation

-o-

It was a nice morning. Clear sky. A good day for an initiation.

We were gathered on top of a cliff facing the Emerald Forest standing on some platforms. I was formed between Ruby and Jaune. Ruby was excited almost jumping on the spot, meanwhile Jaune…

"OhGod OhGod OhGod OhGod OhGod OhGod"

…was shaking like a Chihuahua.

I felt prepared. I was wearing my black gakuran with my grey armor on my arms and legs and my gauntlets. I could feel the weight of Slayer on my back inside its scabbard. I was nervous but ready at the same time.

Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were standing in front of us ready to being the event.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started holding his cup of coffee.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Goodwitch continued holding her tablet "Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin explained "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"What!" I could hear Ruby saying scared.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" The headmaster concluded.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, mister Azabache?"

"You said in the end we'd be formed with a partner. However, we're 21, making an odd number. What will happen to the extra person?" I asked.

"We have a measure prepared for it. You only have to focus on your task. Any other question?"

Jaune raised his hand.

"Yeah, um, sir-" he started.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin interrupted him.

Everyone got ready.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question."

BAAM! The platforms started sending people into the air one after one.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune keep asking.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered.

BAAM. It was close.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said. I admired his patience asking his questions.

"Jaune." I said "Just bend your knees and try not to land on your face."

"Uhhuh... Yeah. But-" He started but I didn't hear the rest because I was launched into the forest.

* * *

I only could hear the wind in my ears and I had lost sight of the rest so I was on my own.

I waited for the trees were within reach before using my strategy landing.

"Bingo" I said spotting a tree strong enough to hold my weight.

I press my middle and ring finger in the bottom of the palm on my left hand and aimed to the trunk.

SHAAAK.

A grapple line came out of the gauntlet and the tip embedded in the target. After that, I shook and started getting close to the trunk. Before impacting, I pulled the line to retrieve it and placed the same finger in my right hand aiming the next tree. I performed the same procedure until I was close enough to the floor.

The forest was quiet.

If I weren't in the middle of an initiation, I'd make a nice picnic.

I was alone. No other people or Grimm so far.

BANG BANG.

Some gunshots finished the peaceful silence.

I took Slayer out of its scabbard ready for the fight.

In the distance, between the trees, I could see a girl wearing black and a red hood fighting.

"Ruby?"

I started running toward her.

She was good. The way Ruby used her scythe was incredible taking advantage her height and the weight of the weapon. Before I knew it, she had defeated 3 beowolves in few seconds. But she wasn't looking the one behind her.

I activated Slayer's rifle mode.

"Ruby, duck!" I yelled.

I fired 4 shots aimed at the head of the beowolf taking it down. I approached her making sure the area was safe.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you for the help. Those beowolves caught us in surprise."

"Us?" I asked "Who are you with- Never mind" I said seeing the white figure towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked with her beautiful personality.

"You know. Walking around. Enjoying the forest with its trees, squirrels, birds, man-eating Grimms"

"Ugh" she answered with a death stare.

"It's ok, guys. We don't have to fight. We're in middle of an initiation" Ruby intervened placing between us. She looked at me "You don't have a partner yet, right? Then come with us until we find one."

"Of course not!" Weiss protested "He can find one by himself without coming with us."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agreed with her" I said almost tasting my tongue bleeding "I can see you're fine without me"

"But it's dangerous going alone with the Grimm lurking around" she insisted.

"I'll be fine, Ruby. I know how to take care of myself"

"But-" she replied looking into my eyes.

Her eyes were unique. Big and silver as the moon. They reflected passion, energy, determination. I became weak.

"Fine" I finally accepted.

"What? Why should he come with-" Weiss started before facing Ruby's almighty silver eyes "Fine. Just don't get in the way"

"I say the same"

"Yay. Now let's go, squad!" Ruby celebrated.

The movements in the trees warned us the presence of more enemies.

"The party is not over" I said turning my weapon into sword.

I dashed towards the trio on our right. The first beowolf attempted to tackle but I dodged it in time another one started his attack. I swung the sword upright thrusting it into its belly until the jaw. The third one took advantage of the mess pouncing on me with the open mouth. I barely avoided the attack rolling forward almost smelling the disgusting breath of the beast. In the end, both Grimms were surrounding me facing each other waiting for the right moment to attack. Asking for help wasn't an option since Ruby and Weiss were busy with the other beasts. I hold my sword tight preparing for the assault, placing the right foot back to the heel up to the left one.

"Rawwwwr!" both beowolves roared starting the attack.

I stayed in my place focusing my aura in my feet, waiting for the right time to make my play.

7 meters. 6 meters. 5. 4. 3. 2…now.

I attacked spinning on my spot in a full 360 degrees. The Grimms were caught within the reach of the sword, being halved. Their corpses fell on the ground making a deaf sound with the grass.

Suddenly, a line of fire appeared near my feet, making stumble and fall on my butt, reaching an innocent tree.

"What the Grimm?"

When I turned around, I found Ruby and Weiss arguing. I regrouped with them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"This dolt got in my way and I almost kill her" Weiss said angry.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." I heard Ruby whispering.

"Stop. Now." I intervened "We have more company"

More beowolves appeared while the fire started spreading. It'd be hard to fight in that situation.

CRACK! A tree fell before us.

"We have to go!" said Weiss.

"This time I think the same." I agreed "Retreat!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the wrist and started running towards the trees with me behind.

I don't how much we had been running before we decided to stop.

Behind us there was a huge pile of smoke where the fire started.

"What was that?!" Ruby was the first to speak "That should have been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes," Weiss replied "I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, girls. Let's calm down." I said but I was ignored.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter."

"Girls?" I tried again.

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo."

"SHUT UP!" I finally exploded.

Both girls looked at me in surprise.

"This is not the best time to start a discussion. We're in middle of a forest with a mountain of man-eater beasts in the most day of our lives as Huntsmen"

I looked at Ruby.

"Ruby, your skills are impressive and a good fighter. I see now the reason you got admitted early in Beacon." On her face appeared a huge smile "But you have to be aware about everything around you because you're too reckless and don't think before acting. Weiss almost hit you with her attack." That smile disappeared.

Now Weiss had a satisfaction grin.

"Weiss, your analytical skills and your habit of thinking before attacking, you can be a great huntress." Weiss smiled proudly "But, you aren't a MVP either. Your attitude becomes a pain the butt for everyone."

The smile vanished and she answered angry.

"What do you mean with that?!"

"That's what I mean. I know this is hard but it's the truth."

The Schnee looked at me furiously gritting her white teeth before turning around and walking away. Ruby was still next to me looking at the ground.

"Are you angry with me too?" I asked.

"No. What you said was brutal but honest. I think I became obsessed to show what I can do. I just want to prove to everyone that I'm not just a little girl."

"You're fine. Just be yourself and try to improve one step at time."

"Yeah. But I think she hates me."

"Let her take her time. Before you know it, she'll be saying 'Wow, that Ruby girl is awesome'."

I think that cheered her up because she gave me a smile.

"Thank you. So let's catch up with Weiss before we lose her"

* * *

"Weiss, wait!" Ruby yelled "Don't go too far"

The Schnee girl didn't listen. She just kept mumbling inaudible comments.

Some movements in the bushes alerted me.

"Weiss..." I called her.

Then a beowolf emerged sprinting towards her.

"Weiss!" I started running.

I barely had time to shove her out of the way before the beast shut his teeth into my left arm and dragged me into the woods.

I only could hear Ruby screaming my name.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Send me your reviews telling what do you think about Grimm Reaper, comments, ideas or praise me telling how awesome I am (JK hehehe)**

 **Next chapter: a small sample of semblance.**


	5. Dragged away

Chapter 5: Dragged away

-o-

I didn't know how long I had been dragged.

I focused my aura around the area where the grimm was biting me but I felt as if my shoulder was about to dislocate.

With all the movement, I hardly could reach Slayer from the scabbard on my back and impale the beast in the head. The lifeless body collapsed in the run and I rolled on the ground, losing the grip of my weapon.

After that… silence.

I could only hear my heavy breathing and my heart pounding hard while I was on the grass face up. My arm was sore but still whole and in its place.

Growls.

My break was over.

As I was standing up, I realized more grimm arrived to party. A beowolf, an ursa and two snake like grimm, nagatinis. And, if it wasn't the worst part, Slayer was too far from me stuck in a tree.

Poor trees, it wasn't their day.

One option was taking the risk and try to get my weapon back, but the creatures were closer than me. The second option was to use the gauntlets but I'd be vulnerable during the journey. The third option was that I resort to… it.

Before I could decide how I'd like to die, a beowulf gave its first movement running towards me. I didn't need another signal to know what I had to do and closed my eyes. I focused my aura remembering the size and weight of a blade. Its texture. The feeling of holding one. Then I opened the eyes, raised my right hand and pointed two fingers up. Two dark black smoke emanating swords were summoned in front of me with the edge up and nailing the beast in the jaw. It was falling when I grabbed both blades and threw them at the nagatinis. One grimm got pierced by one while the other dodged it barely and started its round. I dissipated the sword and focused on the new threat. The attacks were fast and precise becoming a danger for me who could avoid hardly. I finally found a chance when the nagatini tried to bit my left side and being full open for me to impale the head to ground with another dark blade summoned in my hand.

Three grimm and one left but I could find the ursa.

Apparently, the ursa was aware of my concern appearing behind me and hitting with its dark paw. The blow threw me near the tree where Slayer was having its break.

When I tried to pull it out, I discovered it was very stuck into the tree.

"Come out now, you piece of…" I was saying before hearing the steps of ursa.

Then I had an idea. A very stupid idea.

I aimed with the left gauntlet to the tree behind the ursa while holding firmly Slayer. After impacting on the objective, I started the mechanism to retrieve the line.

My weapon came out.

I was flying directly to the grimm when I transformed the sword into a gun and setting on automatic mode. I aimed to the head, pulled the trigger and left Slayer sing the song of its people. The poor bastard ate a full load before impacted on it.

Once again the silence reigned.

I never liked to use my semblance. It always made me feel terrible and, I wasn't careful, would consume a lot of my energy. And it only happened when I used a small part of it. That's why I set myself three simple rules:

Use only one form and size.

Only hold it for 10 seconds before dissipate it.

Control your feelings.

Three rules that have kept me alive for years.

I looked at my surroundings. I was alone and lost. My only option then was to climb a three and figure out my location.

I was on the treetop when I felt the refreshing breeze on my face.

On my right I saw there were a kind of ruins in a forest clearing foe formed by some old pillars. My next destination.

And behind me…

"Oh, crap!" I yelled.

A huge nevermore was close flapping its enormous wings. For a second I thought I saw some red and white spots on his back. Maybe it was the sun. Anyways, I decided to climb down the tree before becoming bird food.

"Ahhhhhh!" a girly scream flooded the forest.

"Poor girl." I felt sorry for the anonymous girl who had a familiar voice.

The trip to the temple where the relics were waiting to take a long time and I still needed to find a partner.

A partner…

Then Ruby's face came into my mind. Why did I think about her?

Then I focused in the moment. I one gauntlet to the closest tree and fired the mechanism. The hook reached the objective and I started my run.

It was Spiderman time.

I was swinging from tree to tree when I saw a shadow in the sky. Nevermore. I hid next to the closest tree. Did the bird saw me on that tree and was looking for a snack or it saw something more interesting? After the danger passed, I continued my act of Spiderman.

The clearing was close but something was wrong. The Nevermore was ahead flying in circles. Then it fired... its feathers?

After landing on the border of the clearing, I saw a shocking scene. Ruby was on the ground with her red cape pinned in the ground by a big feather and a scorpion-like Death Stalker going towards her.

"RUBY!" it was the only thing I screamed.

* * *

 **Another chapter ready!**

 **Today I watched the Vol 4 trailer and the wait is killing me! DX**

 **Perhaps it takes a little more of time for chapter 6. Adult life sucks**


	6. Scorpions and birds

**Hello, again!**

 **Here the 6th chapter with more action and grimms.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Scorpions and birds

-o-

Instinctively I focused my aura in my feet and legs and then I started running.

I only could hear my breath and the wind on my ears, remembering scenes of the past. A beast. Someone in danger. The silence before the disaster. I couldn't let it happen again.

The Death Stalker was few meters from Ruby and I doubted could arrive on time. I boosted the aura in my lower limbs so I could go faster.

The scorpion raised its sting and attacked.

I barely had time to grab my sword, plant my feet strong on the ground and reject the attack. The sting hit in the steel, numbing my arms and tossing me back next to Ruby.

"Kaiden?" she whispered.

I could greet her but I was looking at the Death Stalker sending the sting once again to make the coup de grace. I didn't have time to stand up and repel the attack so I wrapped my arms around Ruby and sent all my aura to my back, preparing myself to the impact.

I couldn't believe that's how everything was going to end. All that time training and getting ready to slay a monster which, in the end, I wouldn't be able face.

'I'm sorry, Alice,' I thought getting ready for my deadly fate 'I'm really sorry.'

 **SCHWING**!

Suddenly it started getting cold.

The Death Stalker's sting was frozen in ice and in front of us was Weiss Schnee.

"You two are insane." She started.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"And you, Ruby, are dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit..." she paused thinking a good word "...difficult. But if we're going to do this… we're going to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

Then she turned to me.

"And about you, I only can say you're a rude and presumptuous know-it-all and I…" she paused "… thank you for receiving the hit for me. Now we're even."

"Don't worry, Weiss." I replied "I had to do the right thing in the moment. And…" I started swallowing all my pride "…I apologize for being rude yesterday and today. I was too obsessed with doing my best in the initiation."

It was true. All of us were in middle of an event that could define of lives. It wasn't strange It not is surprising that exaggerate our actions.

"Apologize accepted" she said with a smile.

"And I'm not trying to show off." Ruby explained "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine" Weiss replied "Both of you".

Then she started walking to the temple.

"Normal knees" I heard Ruby whispering.

"Is there something wrong with your knees?" I asked her.

"No!" she answered exalted "It's a long story"

She stood up and offered me a hand which I accepted. Then I looked at Weiss' new sculpture.

A big iceberg had trapped the Death Stalker's tail, immobilizing every move it could make and struggling for freedom while giving angry growls.

"Wow" we said at the same time.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled opening her arms and running towards her sister, giving her a hug.

I was about to head to the temple when she grabbed me by my arm.

"And you…" she said lifting me and giving a bear hug almost breaking my back. I'd be enjoying the feeling her boobs against me if I weren't begging for air.

"Thank you for protecting my sister" she said leaving me on the ground hardly breathing.

"No… problem…" I said trying to speak correctly with empty lungs and trying not to pass out.

After catching some air, we regrouped with the rest. Besides us, in the temple were a redhead girl with Spartan outfit, a girl I saw eating a pile of hot cakes in the morning next to the guy who kept her from drinking the maple syrup, Weiss, Blake and Jaune. Then I felt a chill on my back. Everyone already had a partner but me. Does anyone was missing to arrive?

"Guys, that thing's circling back!" the comment from Jaune brought me back from my thoughts "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss answered "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby agred "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune said "That is an idea I can get behind."

Every pair started grabbing their artifact with the form of a chess piece but me. I was the only one alone. I had failed in the task and wondered what measure would be for this case. Would I be expelled? Left in suspension until next year?

"Kaiden?" Ruby called me "Here."

She offered me her chess piece. Would I do it? Would I take the piece from her and take her place in Beacon?

I hold her hands, so soft and warm, wrapping her fingers around it.

"No." I whispered.

"Why not?" she replied angry. "You deserve being in Beacon more than me. Your skills are much better than mine. You cared about me and Weiss, who you met yesterday, to put your life in danger for us. Tell me a good reason why can't take it."

Small tears were about to appear on her eyes.

"Because it's your dream." she didn't a word and looked at me those silver eyes "You told me yesterday that it's your life goal to become a huntress. If I'm expelled today and have to wait a year to apply again here or in another academy, it's ok. I can live with it. But I wouldn't be able to stand one day in Beacon knowing I took that opportunity from you. I hope you understand."

"I… I do." she said putting the piece in a pocket "I think we'll be Weiss and me for four years."

"Ready for it? Four years are a lot of time dealing with Ice Queen" I joked with a grin.

"We'll be fine… I think" She said with a smile and walking away..

Somehow, making her smile like that made me feel warm inside.

* * *

All of us were running through the ruins when we found more ruins outside the forest surrounded by a mist. Maybe a memory of the Great War reminding us what was lost in those battles. They were still holding strong against the time.

The moment of sightseeing was interrupted by the Nevermore flying above us with its large black wings giving screeches. It landed on the tower in front of us and started looking for us. We hid in the closest pillars avoiding being detected.

"Well that's great!" I heard Yang saying next to me.

The bird was blocking our path so our only option was face it. But then the plans changed when we heard another noise from the woods. The Death Stalker was angry, free from its cold prison and looking for a rematch.

"Oh, man, run!" I heard Jaune yelling.

We ran towards the tower trying to get away from the scorpion-like grimm.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered Nora.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

I could hear the detonation from a grenade launcher behind me while the projectiles hit the Nevermore. The Death Stalker was almost with us when Blake and Ren distracted it with a quick attack, giving us more time to run.

On the bridge, I turned around and yelled:

"Covering fire!"

I hold Slayer on its automatic mode and unloading my ammunition on the scorpion. Ren and Pyrrah joined me in the tactic while the others passed us. Then I realized something: The Death Stalker refused to cross the bridge. It was too big for a structure smaller than it.

"Let's go!" ordered Pyrrah resuming the run.

We had crossed half bridge when I heard Jaune:

"LOOK OUT!"

It was too late. The Nevermore crashed into the bridge destroying the center and leaving a good view of the abyss down. I landed on the second half with Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune and Nora, before the latter two jumped to help the others and Blake were tossed with us. We reached the top of the tower when we started shooting at the bird with all we got. That moment I regretted not use dust ammunition because the normal bullets were not very effective. The Nevermore didn't care about our efforts and crash into the tower, making it fall like a Jenga tower. As the debris were falling, I aimed to a pillar and moved away.

I had landed when Weiss said:

"None of this is working!"

I looked around thinking about a plan when I saw the cliff. Maybe if we could corner the Nevermore there, we could eliminate it more easily. But a plan was necessary to do it.

"We could use that cliff to leave the Nevermore no place to run" I pointed the rocky wall "I'll lead it there and the you do the rest."

Ruby nodded.

"Got it!"

When I turned to face the giant bird, Yang was throwing flaming shots at its mouth before jumping to the next platform. I ran to the cliff and used the gauntlets to get a good height for the distraction. Holding from the left gauntlet, I aimed Slayer with the right arm. The shots went too deviants by the weight of the weapon so I had to hold it with both hands. I focused on my semblance summoning two dark blades below me but breaking two rules: make them the right size so I could stand on them and hold them more time than 10 seconds. Desperate times call for desperate measures. After getting the line back to the gauntlet and fell on the blades pinned on the wall, leaned my back, set the semi-automatic mode and aimed to the Nevermore holding my breath.

BANG.

The shot hit on the neck. The black bird looked at me and took the chance for another shot.

BANG.

Right between the eyes. with a deafening cry, the Nevermore let us know it was pissed off and flying in my direction to deliver a complaint.

The plan was dodging the tackle, let it crash and land safely watching its sweet and hopeful death, but I still needed the girls be ready or I'd be done. I I couldn't take my eyes off the Nevermore so I didn't know if they were ready in the right time.

"I hope you're ready… because I'm not!" I yelled no expecting to be heard.

The flying grimm was in front of me before I knew it, giving the most obvious signal to jump and landing on its back. I ran on it before the whole body crashed and going on freefall. I was aiming to the closest pillar to allow the others to do the rest. But I didn't expect the Nevermore to recover so quickly, flapping its wings and hurling a strong gale. The land became sky. The sky became land. All over again. For a brief second, I could see Ruby on an improvised slingshot.

After that, I only feel my head hitting something hard and being wrapped in darkness.


	7. Special what?

**Hello everyone.**

 **I bring you a new chapter of RWBY: Grimm Reaper**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Special what?

-o-

I just felt a tremendous headache. Such an intense pain I felt as if someone was hitting me with a hammer nonstop and I could feel my mouth as dry as sandpaper. When I woke up, an unknown ceiling was greeting me from above. As my senses were back in operation, I could see I was in a bed inside infirmary and the sky outside was in a slow twilight with the shattered moon shining.

"So you finally woke up, young man" a voice said next to me.

A woman with orange hair wearing a lab coat and looking at me with light brown eyes.

"You are…"

"I'm professor Peach. I'm in charge of the infirmary and the lab class in Beacon. It's good to see you're alright."

"What happened?" I didn't remember what had happened except the fight against the Nevermore after I jumped from its back.

"You, sir, hit your head by impacting against a pillar. Fortunately, your aura absorbed almost all the impact but still you got unconscious and were carried here by your friends."

Then I remembered.

"The Initiation."

"The Initiation is over. The ceremony to name teams is taking place." She explained "Don't worry. Once it's over, your team will be here."

Team. I doubted that there was a team to go and see me. I failed the task. There was no partner, no relic and a grimm shot me down in the air (or with the air?). My only hope was that the tuition was refundable.

"Now, about your head." Professor Peach continued "You must be feeling a minor discomfort so I'll prescribe some pill. Are you taking or are allergic to any medications?"

"Allergic no, but I'm taking treatment."

"The name of the medicine?"

"I don't know how to pronounce it very well. Can I write it?"

"Go ahead." She said giving a piece of paper and a pen from her left ear.

After writing on the paper, I gave it back. Her eyes grew wide looking at me and the written name.

"My boy," she started giving me sad look "are you sure this is the right name? This stuff is too strong."

"Yes. I'm pretty sure. The treatment was changed two months ago."

"Understood." Professor Peach said before going to a cabinet and taking a small box "Take these aspirins if your head start giving problems. For now, rest until the ceremony is over."

After that, she walked away discretely looking at me with pity. A look I've seen before in my life.

I closed my eyes and felt aspirin taking effect while the headache was disappearing.

I heard the door opening and someone talking to Peach.

"Oh. We moved him to the morgue" I heard her saying. A collective 'What' was heard in the whole infirmary "I'm kidding. He's in the bed next to the window."

When I opened the eyes. I saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang next to me.

"Ladies." I greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked.

"I'm good now. How was the ceremony?"

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed smiling "Guess who's the leader of the new team RWBY!"

"Yang" I answered quickly.

"Nope"

"Blake?"

"Nope again"

"Wait. You?"

"Yes!"

"Hey!" Weiss said annoyed "Why didn't you considered me for the role?"

We ignored her reclaim.

"And Jaune is the leader of his team." Yang said "By the way, they helped to take you back to the cliff. You're lighter than we expected."

"Thank you, I think." I said "So, did somebody say what's going to happen to me?"

They looked at each other with a worried face.

"Well…" Ruby started.

"Professor Ozpin never said anything about you." Blake finished "He only named the teams and their leaders. Nothing else."

"Great" I said lying on the bed frustrated.

I was not surprised that Ozpin didn't say anything about my case. Maybe I was the only one in Beacon who had failed in completing the Initiation. The only thing I could do right was returning to the cliff but I did it being carried unconscious.

"Every is going to be fine" an unexpected voice said.

I sat up and looked at Weiss.

"You have good combat skill and, thanks to you, we could defeat the Nevermore." She continued "They have to keep in mind that before they give their verdict about."

"Thank you, Weiss" I said appreciating her encouraging words.

"She's right." Yang said looking at me with a grin on her face "You were awesome running that Nevermore's back… before, you know…" then a graphical description of my crash using one hand and the bed rail.

"I agree with Ms. Schnee and a part of what Ms. Xiao Long said" Headmaster Ozpin arrived with professor Goodwitch behind him. "

"Professor Ozpin." I greeted him.

"Mr. Azabache, it's a relief to see you recovered. I think your concern now is to know what will happen to you."

"Sir, with all due respect, you can't expel Kaiden." Ruby defended me.

"Excuse me?" the man asked confused.

"She's right. Without him, we couldn't have beat the Nevermore." Blake agreed.

"And he saved us, me and Ruby, today risking his life" Weiss intervened.

"That's right!" Yang said "If that isn't how a Huntsman should be, then I don't know how it should be."

Ozpin was surprised by this reaction as much as I was in that moment. I was being defended by people I had just met yesterday, something I've never expected in those first days in Beacon.

"Calm down, girls. Calm down." Ozpin said "I'm not here to expel someone."

"You don't?" I asked.

"No. Initiation is not only to form teams based on the artifacts that couples have recovered. It is also to analyze the links between students even if in the end do not become partners"

He turned to Goodwitch, who gave him a tablet.

"I could see the way you interact with your fellow classmates during the event, as the times you cared for them and teamwork to overcome Nevermore." He said showing videos from some events of the events: me pushing Weiss from the beowolf and protecting Ruby from the Death Stalker, Pyrrah helping Jaune to descend from a tree, Yang and Blake fighting ursas, and Nora booping Ren's nose.

"However," He continued "we can't let you join a team because all of them are complete with their four members. So we must resort to special measures for these cases."

After tapping on the tablet, he looked at me.

"Kaiden Azabache, after evaluating your performance today and in view of the situation is not being assigned to any team, it has decided the following: you'll become the Special Unit K, giving support to teams who need help."

"Special K? Like the cereal? Are you for 'cereal'?" Yang said holding her laugh.

All of us looked at her.

"Goddammit, Yang" I whispered.

"Hey! You have to admit it was funny."

Ozpin cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, this measure is used whenever there is an odd number of new students. And seeing the support you receive from the RWBY team, plus we don't have a room for you to stay, I have to ask authorization from the leader to be assigned to their room."

Without thinking twice, Ruby said with a smile.

"Permission granted!"

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed it.**

 **Maybe it's a little slow but I see something in the next chapter**

 **Maybe... bunny ears?**


	8. Bunny ears

**Hello everyone!**

 **Chapter 8 ready!**

 **Somehow I managed to finish it few days after the last one even If I had to go to work (#AdultLifeSucks)**

 **Enjoyt it!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bunny ears

-0-

Beacon life was uneventful for weeks getting used to live with RWBY and learning how to avoid being murdered by them. In the mornings and in the nights, I was the first and the only one taking a shower before the ladies. One reason was to avoid awkward moments with all of us in the bathroom. Another reason was simple: I knew about the amount of time women take to get ready, considering the care Yang gives her hair and Weiss putting on her makeup.

The girls transformed their beds into bunks bed using ropes and books, becoming a danger about to collapse at any second. For me, I got a futon which I covered by some sheets for privacy and placed it between the bunk bed where Yang and Blake slept and the wall.

"Do you have something to hide, Kai?" Yang asked when I made the improvised tent before I threw a pillow on her face.

The classed were regular. Professor Ports's Grimm Studies was slow and kinda boring because most of the stuff seen in class I already had read in the books of the library of Alice and I had to notes taken from them in the dormitory. The Combat Class was more interesting seeing my classmates fighting and learning more about the fighting styles, even if I was the one facing them. My first fight was against Russel Thrush from team CRDL with his dual swords. He was tough, I had to admit, but, in the end, I defeated him.

Everything was fine until one day...

* * *

The cafeteria was crowded as always during lunch.

On the table were teams RWBY, JNPR, and me. Some eating, like me with my noddle soup, others ready reading a book (Blake) and the rest listening Nora talking about a dream she had been having for a month while Ren corrected her in every detail. But Pyrrah looked at Ruby at me worried and I knew the reason.

Cardin Winchester. The guy who was giving a bad reputation to the name of my favorite characters from Supernatural.

Since the classes started, he had been bullying Jaune nonstop in different ways. That was something I couldn't ignore for two reasons: Jaune was my friend and I hated bullies. For my habit of training and my good grades at school, it wasn't strange some people wanted to intimidate me.

"Jaune… are you okay?" Pyrrah asked to the distracted blond guy.

A snail crossed the cafeteria completely before Jaune reacted.

"Uh? Yeah! Why?" he finally answered.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby replied looking for the right words.

"She's right, Jaune" I agreed "You have been playing with your smashed potatoes too much."

"Eh, guys, I'm fine... Seriously, look!" He said giving us a weak smile and raising his thumb still holding his fork.

Then I heard someone laughing. Cardin and his gang were around a faunus girl. She had bunny ears attached on her head, making her a target for CRDL.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." the redhead reclaimed.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" he asked "Nah... He just likes to mess around; you know? Practical jokes!"

"He is a bully." Ruby stated angry.

"Oh please... Name one time he's "bullied" me..."

"If I can name three, you buy me a bag of chips, deal?" I said looking at him directly after finishing my soup.

"Deal" he agreed.

"Number one: he made you drop your books that time in the hallway."

"Ok, that one was…"

"Number three: He activated your shield when you were walking through a door and you got stuck."

"C'mon. It didn't take long to fix that."

"Number three: he pushed you into a locker and sent you away from the school. That's all, Your Honor" I finished looking at Pyrrah.

"I didn't land far from the school..." he gave a weak answer.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask..." Pyrrah offered still worried. Why didn't she become the leader?

"Oh!" Nora exclaimed "We'll break his legs!" she said with a psychotic grin on her face. No matter how much time had passed, I still was afraid when she says something like that smiling like the Joker.

"Guys, really, it's fine!" he said standing up and lifting his tray "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

"But still, that's not correct, Jaune." I reproached him.

"Ooww! That hurts!" I heard the faunus girls complaining.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin said laughing.

Cardin was pulling her ears without listening his complaints of pain while she was about to cry.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up feeling the stares of RWBY and JNPR about me and started walking towards the 4 boys.

Maybe you're thinking "Oh! Yeah! You're so perfect so you go and defend the weak from the evil". Let me tell you I was doing that because I've been there, being the target of people who wants you to feel like crap while the rest do nothing about it. I wouldn't let anyone else feel that pain.

I stood next to Cardin and started to pinch his ears.

"Excuse me. Are these real? They're too big to be natural" I said faking surprise with a smile.

"Hey! Let me go!" the bullyy said angry releasing the grip from the bunny ears and focus his attention to me.

The girl looked at me surprised with tears coming out of her eyes. I waved my head indicating to her to take advantage that they weren't paying attention and go away from there. She got the message and walked away quickly.

"What's your problem?" the tough guy asked standing up.

"I saw you pulling ears and I wanted to join the fun" I said with a polite tone "The ears of that girl were taken so I hoped you didn't mind if used yours."

"You little…" he said clenching his teeth and realized he had audience witnessing someone standing against him "You know what? Never mind. We were leaving now."

After that, he walked past me hitting his shoulder against mine while his group joined him.

"Kaiden, are you ok?" I heard Ruby behind me with Pyrrah next to her.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"Well…" Pyrrah say pointing at my hands.

I hadn't noticed I had his fists clenched so tightly that my knuckles were pale and my nails had left red marks on my palms. Small streaks of blood began to flow of wounds when I opened the hands.

"Oh. This… It's nothing." I said grabbing a napkin and pressing it against the wounds.

"Kaiden," Pyrrah said with the same look she gave to Jaune "as I told Jaune before, if you ever need help, you can just ask."

"I know. Thank you for the offer. It's just that brought back memories ... bad memories. I'm sorry. I need to be alone for now."

Then I walked away without waiting an answer.

* * *

I arrived to the courtyard when I could calm myself. My mind was flooded with the memories of high school, being bullied and isolated from the others around me.

I sat under a tree and I tried to begin my meditation exercises, taking off my shoes and crossing my legs with my hands on my knees. Deep breaths. Focusing on my aura and forgetting the outside world. I could feel my body relaxing and being in calm. Until an echo from the past returned:

" _You are a monster!"_

That brought me back to the world, once again restless. My mistakes were still hunting me since the day my life went downhill.

"Excuse me." A voice said next to me.

The faunus girl from the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupted you?" she apologized.

"No. It's ok. I couldn't focus anyway." I said.

"Good. I just wanted to say..." she said fearfully. Her eyes were red like if she had been crying "thank you for what you did for me."

"You don't have to thank me" I said "I've been there. I know how it is to have to deal with this kind of person."

"I see." She said with a sad look "Can I…" she pointed at place next to me to sit.

I nodded and she sat on my right on the floor.

"I'm Kaiden" I introduced myself.

"Velvet."

Her eyes were still red and with little tears about to go out. I dug a little in the pocket of my jacket to find a clean napkin and offer it to Velvet.

"Here".

"Thank you."

She started cleaning the marks of tears on her face and her nose. I could see her bunny ears moving with each movement she made. I knew some people who was faunus but I never had the courage to touch their animal ears or tail. For me, it was like asking a woman if I could touch her breasts or butt.

"Do you want to touch them?"

That question got me off guard,

"What?"

"My ears." She explained with her face full red.

"I couldn't do it" I tried to refuse the offer.

"It's ok" she said trying to not sound embarrassed.

Slowly, I placed a hand on an ear. It was soft like the name of its owner and warm. Velvet was closing her eyes expecting the same reaction as Cardin.

"They're cute" those words came out of my mouth before I could realize.

"Really!?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

"Most people make fun of me for them."

"Then most of the people are dumb." I said after touching the ears and getting back to sit on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean…" I sighed and continued "It is stupid to think that humans are superior to faunus. People just focus on what is different and ignores what makes us equal. If we feel sad, don't we cry? If we are happy, do we laugh? If we get hurt, do we bleed?"

"I think you're right." She said looking at the ground.

I chose my words carefully and said:

"You need to fight back."

She looked at me terrified.

"I can't do that! I don't want to cause troubles."

"Then, if you don't do something about it, Cardin will bother you. You do not have to resort to violence. Only stand strong against him in the face and tell what bothers you."

"I'll think about it." Velvet said standing up "Thank you for the advice… and for helping me."

After that she just left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

At least I could help her, but how could I help Jaune? He was my friend but still he didn't want help with Cardin.

What could I do? Let him deal with it alone as he wants? Or help him against his wishes and lose a friend?

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **I used some experiences I've had years ago. I was like Velvet in high school until I decided to stop it once for all, so my message to everyone in this situation is "If someone is giving your trouble, try to talk to them. If they don't want to listen, tell your parents or a teacher. If that donesn't work, defend yourself. When they start giving a lecture about using violence, you can say you tried to use the words before the fists."**

 **Hey, I know it's not a good advice, but I let you know that after every storm there's a sunny sky. So don't give up.**

 **See you later!**

 **;)**


	9. Promise and chips

**Who's ready for vol 4?!**

 **I'm not but still I'm excited!**

 **While we await the premiere, you have the chapter 9 ready.**

 **Thanks to Apex hunter, Chiefcornstalk, HellFire2016, Spartan Emperor 117, jamietham231299 and pvtmatheny for following my first fanfic and hoping they like the shit I'm trying to write.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Promise and chips

-o-

I didn't talk to Jaune until a few days after the incident in the cafeteria when I saw him in the hallway after History class. He sat near Cardin, being responsible for taking note while the bully slept behind his book. Lately he had not been with his team, causing Pyrrha worry about him, infecting his concern to the rest of the team.

"Jaune!" I called him from behind.

He was hardly walking behind CRDL holding their heavy books before looking at me and then turning towards Cardin.

"Don't be late with our stuff" Cardin said walking faster, leaving Jaune behind with me.

"Hey, Kaiden. What's up?" He said with his usual smile.

"I don't know. What's up with you?" I asked back "I haven't seen you with your team lately."

"Oh, yeah. I've been busy getting along with Cardin. He and his team are nice guys."

I analyze him up and down carefully. Holding books. Legs shaking from weight. His shirt was wrinkled. And his eyes were tired as if he had been up all night (perhaps making the assignments of his new friends).

"I see." Something was wrong. I knew that "Jaune, what's happening?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he claimed insanity.

"I'm saying you haven't been with your team several days, we barely see you and now they treat you like their maid. Tell me honestly: are they still messing with you?"

"Of course not."

"Are they blackmailing you?"

Silence. For a moment, his face showed surprise like if I have found something before he went back to his usual smile. Cardin had to be using something against him like a dog with a leash.

"They aren't blackmailing me! Now if you excuse me…" he said turning back to the direction in which team douchebag went. I grabbed his shoulder and turned toward me looking at him directly to the eyes.

"Jaune, I know you don't want to talk about it but I can help you…" I said before he shook my hand off him. His face showed something I hadn't see since I met him: anger.

"I don't need any help. That's what really bothers me about you."

"What?" I replied confused.

"You always want to help even if we don't need it. It's always about you: the guy who saved Weiss, who saved Ruby, who made the Nevermore crash against the cliff, who hits his head and we have to carry back as a great martyr."

I was speechless. Did he really think about me like that?

"And now you became the knight in shining armor defending the weak in the cafeteria. Damn, your ego must be the size of a Behemoth."

I couldn't say a thing. I just stood there like a fool.

"Just because you have had many years of training and a badass equipment you think you have to be the hero of the story. Let me tell you, Azabache: you are not the big shit. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to join my friend. Friends who really appreciate me."

Then he turned around and joined CDRL down the hall while they looked at me with a mischievous smile on their face. What did they do to Jaune?

That moment I felt a pain I've had before. The pain of losing a friend.

* * *

I got to the dorm before I knew it. My head was still processing what happened that afternoon and trying a meaning for that. Was I really like Jaune said? Was I really annoying?

Blake was on her bed reading a book, as always. She didn't know I had found the "special material" under her bed. I prefer not remember those traumatic moment when I made the mistake of reading one. Ninjas were no longer the same for me.

Weiss was at a desk studying as it usually does after school. Some things were classes while others were from other issues in particular. If you were annoying while she was trying to concentrate, she used a glyph either leave you stuck on the ceiling, on the floor or wall.

The leader was cleaning her scythe like it were a baby, moving the cloth slowly and gently while whispering things nice and compliments. Several times she had tried to sleep with it on his bed, being stopped by us.

"Hiya, Kai! What took you so long?" Yang was the first one to greet me from her bed when I came into the room.

"I had to check something." I said leaving my stuff on a desk trying not to show my dismay.

Apparently, I failed because Blake took away the sight of her book and asked me:

"Everything ok? You look awful."

I took me a minute to reply.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm just tired. Professor Port somehow manages to make Grimm Studies the most exhausting class in Beacon." I lied as best as possible knowing that the girls would realize it since that class was the first one of that day.

Before they could say anything, I plopped down on my futon covered by sheets like a tent, grabbed my earphones and closed the eyes listening my music trying to forget what happened. At least for a while.

* * *

Almost everything in Forever Fall was red: from the leaves on the trees and the ones on the grounds, making us believe we were walking on a giant red carpet. The leaves on which we walked and the murmur of the group led by Glynda with her steady walk and expressionless face by which we all knew her.

"Yes, students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Goodwitch started giving her usual speech "But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

I could hear Jaune behind us carrying the boxes with the crystal jars where we'd be collecting the samples. At first I thought in helping him to carry them but I remembered the words of that day and, in the end, dismissed the idea. I didn't tell anyone about what happened that day to avoid further problems but still, my roommates knew something had happened.

After Goodwitch dismissed us to start the start, I heard Cardin talking to Jaune before dragging him with the rest of team douchebag:

"C'mon, buddy! Let's go."

JNPR lacked a member so I told to RWBY I'd be helping them.

"Hey, Pyrrha." I called her "Do you need a hand?"

"Sure." The redhead agreed with her usual polite tone.

We started collecting the sap from the trees filling the first jar. When a little of the substance fell on the back of my hand, I took it to my mouth without thinking whether it would taste good or if it was toxic.

"Damn" I exclaimed surprised.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"This thing… is… delicious!" I said excited as I put my finger in the jar with the rest of the wise and then put it in my mouth. It tasted like glory. Perfect for some pancakes or donut.

"Really?" Pyrrha wondered doing the same as me "You're right!" she replied with a smile.

I tried to taste the sweet nectar once again but she moved the jar away from me.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it! You're gonna get addicted to it!" the redhead scolded me.

"C'mon. Just a little bit more." I begged "Besides, Nora must have finished a whole jar right now." We looked at the tree where Nora and Ren were extracting the sap. Ren had filled a jar before giving it to Nora. The girls opened the lid of a single twist and drank all the sap in a heartbeat before returning the empty bottle to an angry Ren.

"I told you" I whispered.

She looked at me serious before we started laughing at the scene. We only stopped when we ran out of air. Then the smile on the face of Pyrrha slowly faded away being replaced with a sad look after a long sigh.

"Is there any problem?" I asked.

"No. Everything is fine."

"Even with a certain blond guy?" The redhead looked at me "Yes, I'm worried about him too."

"I just can't understand. Why would he hang out with CRDL after all the things they've done to him?"

"Ditto. That's the question I've been asking myself." Then I remembered Jaune's reaction "Maybe they're using a secret against him. Has he told you anything about him but you couldn't tell anybody?"

Her eyes opened wide. Bingo. She knew something.

"I… uhm… well…" she wanted to say something but she doubted if she could do it "Why do you think that?"

"Because he trusts you. In my opinion, you're his right hand. The second in command of the team."

"There's something." She finally said "But it's very delicate."

"What is it?"

Before I could get an answer, a roar was heard across the entire forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked behind us.

"Ursa! Ursa!" three guys from CRDL were screaming while running past us.

"What? Where?" Yang demanded responses grabbing from one guy (who I didn't gave a fuck about his name).

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" the guy replied pointing to the direction they were coming from.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed dropping the jar with the sap.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby commanded.

"You two, go with them! There could be more." Pyrrha ordered to Ren and Nora.

"I'm going with you!" I said unsheathing Slayer in sword form.

We arrived to the place to witness a scene that could be happy and sad at the same time. A big ursa was attacking Cardin while the tough guy was on the ground crawling and looking for help. It was happy because Cardin was about to shit his pants. Sad because the ursa was going to have a nasty dinner.

The grimm was giving the final blow until a shield blocked the attack. Jaune was ready to give his life to protect the bully.

I set Slayer to its rifle mode. I aimed to the head of the bear before Pyrrha made me put the gun down.

"Wait." She ordered me.

"Wait what? To the moment he dies?" I replied.

"Just watch!"

"But…"

"Have faith in Jaune."

Those words hit me hard. Faith. Then I realized I've been denying that to my friends. After many years alone, I finally had friends who I could hang out and have fun. But I was decided to protect them instead to believing in them to do the same for me and themselves.

If I could give a ranting to the fight so far, I'd give a 7/10. He was dodging most of the attacks but some of them hit him rally bad and he missed several opportunities to attack. But I had to admit it: he didn't give up and he rose and again and again to continue fighting. Like a true huntsman.

"HYAAA!" Jaune yelled attacking once more raising his shield and swinging his sword, but giving a huge hole in his defense.

I was ready to intervene when Pyrrha raised her hand. The arm in which Jaune had his shield moved to a position that allowed him to deflect the attack. That was the moment. Jaune swung his sword upwards beheading the beast and reclaiming the victory.

"Uh, what?" Ruby was confused by what just happened.

"How did you..." Weiss asked as well.

"So, that was your semblance." I guessed.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Weiss have glyphs and you have your blades. My semblance is polarity."

"Ah, you can control poles." Ruby whispered.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss explained as friendly as ever.

"Magnets are cool, too."

Pyrrha turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened."

"We could." Pyrrha said "Or, perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret."

"I'm good with that." I agreed "I'm good keeping secrets."

We were walking back to the rest when Ruby asked me.

"So you're good keeping secrets, right?"

"Yup."

"Like?"

"Like," I thought "I forgot to put on deodorant this morning."

"Really?" she said not believing it.

"Do you want to smell?"

"Gross! No!"

* * *

The sunsets in Beacon were amazing. The sun going down after another long day with the shattered moon was ready to party with the night. And it was better sitting in a bench on the balcony.

"Hey." A voice called me from behind.

Jaune.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

There was an awkward silence. I didn't know how to start. Apologizing for being a show-off? Telling a joke? Jumping from the banister?

"Jaune, I…"

"I'm sorry." He said before I could finish the sentence.

"Uh?"

"I'm sorry what I said. I hurt you very badly. I think I was jealous of you and I had Cardin treating me like his butler, so I was stressed. So, I'm sorry and I brought you this." He said giving me a bag of chips "And this as a bonus." He added a grape flavored soda.

"You didn't have to."

"I owed you one."

I opened the bag and offered some to him.

We were enjoying the view before it was my turn to apologize.

"I'm sorry too."

"What do you mean?" he asked with the mouth full with salty chips.

"Some words of what you said were true." It was time to swallow my pride "I've been treating you like if you didn't know how to fight. I should have had more faith in you knowing you are so able to fight like me with your training. The truth is…" It was harder than I expected to say "You are the first friends I've had in a long time so I was afraid of losing you."

"Actually, I never had a proper training."

"What?"

"I didn't go to a combat school or trained for years like you. I got my transcripts somehow and came to Beacon. Cardin listened when I told Pyrrha and blackmailed me with it."

"That doesn't matter now. Today you defeated a big ursa yourself while defending a pants-crapping Cardin. Like a real huntsman."

Silence. But this one was nicer.

"So…" I started "friends again?"

"No…" he replied raising his fist "bros."

I bumped it. It was good not only having a friend back but having a brother in arms.

"Let's make a promise." I said raising the last chip of the bag and offering to Jaune "If any of us need help in anything, we will always be there to support the other. If one breaks that promise, that person will be punished."

He grabbed the other side of the chip.

"Promise."

We broke the chip in half and ate it at the same time the sun was hiding on the horizon.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Another chapter ready.**

 **BTW, the chapter 1 was edited now narrating the incident with the Soul Reaper.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed and be ready for tomorrow for Vol 4. Another perk of being Sponsors and not pleasants (like me).**

 **The next chapter will be original and set apart from the main plot so be ready.**


	10. Run, Kaiden, run!

**So here we are once again. Ten chapters of pure crap and Volume 4 online.**

 **Thank you for being with me during these chapters and hoping you liked my work so far.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Run, Kaiden, run!

-o-

Once again, we were before Emerald Forest. It looked the same as the day we had the Initiation. This time we had class with professor Port and professor Ozpin was with us with his cup of unlimited coffee. That shit defied the laws of nature.

"Vey well, dear students. Now that we're all together we can begin the today activity." The old professor started "This is something that has always been done with first year students: Catch the Grimm."

"What are we supposed to do, professor?" Ren asked.

"Thank you for asking. Today you'll be working as a team to catch someone designated as the grimm with these ropes." He pointed to several boxes with ropes of various colors that were on his feet "In previous years, the professor Ozpin always had the role of grimm."

There were a lot of frustration groans. It wasn't a surprise if we had to deal with a veteran huntsman like Ozpin. Even if here blindfolded, with one hand tied behind his back and hopping on one foot, it he wouldn't be caught easily.

"Relax, everyone. Today will be different." Professor Port looked at me "Mr. Azabache. Could you come forward, please?"

All eyes were fixed on me as I walked toward the front. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. Once being in front of everyone, the professor continued:

"Today we'll enjoy the services of a Special Unit!" He announced with joy.

I closed my eyes and thought 'Shit'.

"No offense, but I would like to ask: if the professor Ozpin is not here to play role in the exercise, why did he come?" I asked.

"Just for fun." Ozpin replied before taking a sip from the usual mug.

'Of course' I thought.

"And to announce the reward the winning team in this challenge. After reaching an agreement with the professor Port, it was decided that the team that brings the grimm (in this case, Mr. Azabache) will not have to take the next exam and getting a high score."

Everyone was excited about the news and several people were staring at me, obviously willing to do whatever it takes to get the reward. I could hear Nora whispering something about breaking my legs.

"The total time will be one hour. If, in the end, there's no team here with Mr. Azabache, he'll get the reward." Port continued ". It is allowed to use any non-lethal method to catch him so as he can do to free himself. Your scrolls have been updated showing the permitted area for the activity. Go beyond this and you will be penalized."

So, basically, I had to face my friends and classmates avoiding being trapped and use any way I could to endure a whole hour. That wasn't going to be easy considering Ruby's speed, Pyrrha abilities, Blake and Ren's ninja skills and Jaune's puppy eyes begging me to let me catch.

"Mr. Azabache, we will give you 10 seconds ahead. Take advantage of them very well." Professor Port advised me.

I got ready focusing aura on my legs to get to the trees fast and then use the gauntlets to move faster between them. Then I'd be changing my direction to distract the pursuers and maybe I can find a good place to hide. Yeah, that was a good plan.

"Set. Ready…Go!"

I felt my body becoming on with the wind. Two seconds later I was close to a tree. Using the gauntlets, I started swinging across the forest. Ten seconds were an eternity until I heard the noise coming from the place where I started.

The hunt had started.

* * *

After being Spiderman for a while, I decided to rest and check for possible threats near. Not a single noise so far. Only the wind and birds singing. The question was if I should keep running or get a hideout. Maybe I could check if there were grimms nearby so they could be used as distraction in case of emergency. Decisions, decisions and more decisions.

Then I realized something: someone was breathing on my neck.

I turned around only to see big silver eyes.

"Boo." Ruby whispered.

"Holy fresh cheese!" I screamed falling the tree. I saved myself from the fall lunching a line to another trunk and landing on the ground rolling. I touched my pants checking if I had not shat after that fright.

My roommates appeared from the bushes slowly with their green ropes ready to tie me. Yang was swinging her rope like a rodeo lasso.

"Ladies." I greeted them "How can I help you?"

"You know how, you dolt." The gentle Weiss answered "Now stay still while we tie you unless you want to sleep outside tonight."

"It's nothing personal, Kaiden." Blake said looking at me with her golden eyes.

"But nobody wants to take that exam." Yang said on my right side "Besides, on that day there are special sales in Vale and we can't miss them."

"I see. Your arguments are good." I said starting to fall back slowly. I had to make they look only at me for this strategy. The four girls were almost aligned so I used it. "Oh! Hello, JNPR." I said greeting the nothingness behind them.

At the time when they looked back, I ran strengthening my legs with aura trying to get seconds ahead to lose them.

Team CRDL appeared in my way while their leader yelled victorious with a yellow rope on his hands:

"It's time for a little payback!"

"Indeed!" I said dodging the ropes they were throwing at me, jumping and propelling me using Cardin's head to climb a tree while he ate dirt.

I was finally back to a swinging the I heard a shot and the branch where my gauntlet had set breaking. I got on another tree to find out what happened. The shot was very precise and it only could be possible with a sniper rifle.

Ruby.

I didn't want to find out if I was right so I changed my strategy hoping they haven't seen me. I got off the tree and hid in the bushes waiting for them and see their reaction and maybe discover their plan.

As I expected, they gathered in front of me at 5 meters.

"Where did he go?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I don't know I only could see he descended from the tree and then trunk blocked my sight." I could hear Ruby explaining the situation.

"Maybe he kept running on the ground." Blake gave her opinion.

"Shall we split up?" Yang suggested.

"I think so" Ruby agreed.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. They fell for it. But something weird happened: for a moment, I thought I saw the bow that Blake always wore moved as if something alive was inside. She turned to my direction almost like if she had heard my sigh. It was impossible, right? It was only possible if she had… animal ears?

She stopped one meter from the bush and stood still for some seconds until her form vanished in a dark cloud. Before I could realize what was happening, someone pulled me from my back.

"I found him!" she announced with a grin.

I looked directly at her eyes and whispered:

"Blake… are you a faunus?"

Her eyes opened wide in shock. It was a surprise for me as well. I had nothing against that race, but the fact I had been living with one without I could notice was something different. Now that explained why she used to sleep with her bow on, why she wanted us to change the sidewalk so we wouldn't walk next to some dogs in Vale, or the time when she begged me nonstop so I changed my tuna sandwich for her broccoli soup last week.

I had to seize the moment so I fired a line to the closest tree and continued my run.

"He's getting away! Get him!" I heard Weiss ordering Blake.

Discovering my friend and roommate was a faunus wasn't in my list of things to do that day but I had to save it for later.

There was another surprise when I came to a small clearing. I landed checking around to see if anyone was near. Then I heard a melodic voice:

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greeted with her usual smile with the rest on JNPR next to her.

"There he is!" Yang's voice was heard from the direction I came from.

Then there I was, in middle of a confrontation between RWBY and JNPR. The tension was in the air.

"Jaune" Ruby saluted the leader of the other team.

"Ruby" the blond guy replied.

Then it was turn of the beauties of both teams:

"Pyrrha."

"Yang."

Then the ninjas:

"Ren."

"Blake".

And finally, the dunderheads:

"Nora."

"Weissy."

Ladies and gentlemen, the battle of two teams, once friends, looking for the opportunity to avoid an exam for a class that causes 75% of students fall asleep in the first 5 minutes. It's duel time!

A tumbleweed crossed the clearing freaking me out because we were in a goddamn forest where it shouldn't be possible.

I walk slowly backwards to the trees until…

CRACK.

Damn you, Murphy, for your stupid law and damn you, little branch in the floor, for making so much noise even if you are too small.

Both teams remembered why they were there and stared at me, except Blake, who avoided making eye contact with me. It could only be one winner.

Nora raised her hand with a finger pointing at me and yelled:

"GET HIM!"

Once again, I ran. I summoned dark blades in front of me and sent them behind me hoping to get more distance from them. But Ruby appeared next to me wrapping her rope around me.

"Gotcha!" she yelled happy.

That was a sad moment, because I used the gauntlets once again from my arms close to the body while the girl was celebrating. I was an asshole for ruining those seconds of her joy. I got dragged to the tree that made contact with the line feeling the dirt getting into my gakuran and shirt while the rope became loose.

I got up and kept running. Checking my watch, I discovered that 30 minutes were left to end all the madness. In the distance, I saw black figures walking around. Grimms. I never had been so happy to see those beasts. I headed on their direction while they stared at me and ready to attack.

"Sorry, guys. Too busy for the moments." I apologized running past to the ursas and beowolves "Why don't you have fun with my friends?"

"Uh?" it was their response.

Poor bastards, I felt bad for them.

I stopped and waited for any signal telling me the situation of my friends/pursuers. Nothing. I was safe. Well, that's what I thought before a shield smacked me right in the face.

* * *

So, there I was. Tied and being carried as a sack of potatoes by Jaune. Pyrrha stood guard in the rear while Ren and Nora did the same on the side. They tied my hands on my back and Slayer was being held by the magnetic girl so I was still planning my escape. Then I felt the call of nature.

"Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"I need to go to the closest tree." I whispered.

"Can't you wait? We are almost there."

"Please." I begged.

"Just wait."

"What about the promise?"

"I promise you that you'll can do it when we be there."

"Shame" I whispered. I couldn't believe he'd the first one to break the promise.

We kept going on and the urge was growing.

"You have a nice weapon, Kaiden." Pyrrha admired "But, why haven't you painted it?"

I looked at my weapon on its sword mode. That has the default colors of gray and black for the original components of which it was done. I never had the time to paint it and didn't have a creative mind for the design.

"Lack of time." Maybe Ruby would help me with that, if I was still allowed in the dorm after that day.

"What do I have to do so I can pew pew pew with it?" Nora asked leaving her position to see my weapon closer.

"Nora, focus." Ren scold her.

"It's ok. Come closer and I'll teach you."

The hyperactive girl took Slayer and ran until she was behind Jaune and in front of me.

"It's easy actually" I say out loud then I whispered quickly: "Help me to escape and I'll get two boxes of donuts of Greasy Jack in Vale only for you. Those donuts with a lot of sugar enough for a big ursa to have diabetes."

"Just twist the handle and push it all the way down until you hear a click. If you do it correctly, the trigger will pop up." I said with normal voice and winked to the girl who, for my surprise, was considering the proposal.

She went back next to Pyrrha and followed my instructions transforming the sword into the rifle. I didn't tell her some insignificant details: the automatic mode was on and…

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

The trigger was very sensitive.

The shot surprised my captors so I had to put my plan in action. I hit Jaune in the chest with my knee and we both fell on the ground.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed running to aid her leader.

I couldn't lose more time. I took his sword from the scabbard and bent down so I could use a gauntlet on anything I could reach so I could escape fast. It didn't matter where I was going.

I needed to pee.

* * *

"C'mon! C'mon!"

Cutting the ropes with Crocea Mors backwards was really hard and more having a bladder about to explode.

SNAP! The rope fell to the ground and my wrists were free. I nailed the sword into the ground and ran to the closest tree to let it go. This part of my life is called happiness.

I heard footsteps getting closer but I didn't care.

"Finally!" I heard Ren behind me.

I turned my head to see an angry Jaune, Ren with a pair of ropes and Nora with Pyrrha looking away to not see me doing my thing.

"I'm almost done." I smiled at them "Wait a little bit more."

* * *

JNPR decided to avoid more problems so they tied my hands and legs and hanged me from a branch they found near, with Jaune and Ren in charge to carry me. Now I looked like a freshly hunted boar, hung up and gagged mouth. The time was almost over and we were close to the meeting point.

BANG.

A sniper shot broke the branch and I fell to the ground while RWBY started their ambush. I didn't pay too much attention to the battle looking for something to cut the ropes and run away. Not so far from me was Slayer still in rifle mode. If I could change it back to sword mode, I could free myself.

I crawled as fast as I could due to my limitations until I was at an arm's length from Slayer. Pyrrha predicted my move and kicked my sword away from me.

'Goddammit, Nikos.' I thought seeing a grin on her face before Weiss attacked her with Myrtenaster.

I was halfway when Gambol Shroud fell near me while Blake was dealing with Ren so I took that chance and cut the ropes and removed the gag. Using the confusion, I grabbed my weapon and headed to the trees but something happened.

"Nora, don't let him go!" Jaune commanded her.

"Got it!" the girl fighting Ruby replied while shooting a grenade to her foe.

I saw her swinging her hammer in my direction when Ren screamed:

"Nora! No!"

It was too late. I was flying after that hit.

When I landed, I saw professor Ozpin and professor Port looking me from above.

"And time's up!" Port said looking at his scroll "We have a winner."

Ozpin knelt beside me and said with a smile:

"Congratulations, Mr. Azabache. You got a day off."

"Yay" I exclaimed before falling unconscious.

* * *

 **And done. Another chapter ready and thinking about the next one.**

 **Have you seen Volume 4? It was beautiful!**

 **I have watched it 5 times and I love it. It sucks I have to wait another week until the next episode.**

 **For now take care and wait for more!**


	11. Two faunus and one revelation

**What?**

 **More than 1,000 views and 11 followers?!**

 **Thank you for staying with me with my first fanfic and endure all the crap I write**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Two faunus and one revelation

-o-

Knock Knock

I waited in front of JNPR's door until a voice inside.

"I'm coming."

The door opens and Ren greets me.

"Kaiden."

"Hi, Ren. I brought something for Nora." I said showing a bag with two boxes inside.

"Come in."

It was the first time I was in their room and it was the same but different at once the room RWBY. Four beds on the floor. Everything clean and organized unlike the other team with Yang's clothes everywhere, Weiss' notebooks all over a desk, Blake's "educational" books under her bed and the mess on my futon. I was tempted to ask if I could move in with them considering that team RWBY was considering in banning my entrance to the dorm after what happened that day. Pyrrha was on a desk finishing a report, Jaune was on a bed reading comics and Nora was polishing her hammer. When I got into the room, they looked at me.

"Hi, guys." I greeted them.

"Sup, Kai." Jaune replied.

"I just came here to apologize for the troubles I gave you today." Then I placed the bag on a desk "And I brought a gift for Nora. Thanks to her accidental home run, I won today."

When I looked at Nora's bed, it was already empty and the girl was opening the first box.

"Thank you, Kaiden." I barely could translate those words from Nora's mouth because she already had stuffed her mouth with two Greasy Jack's donuts with the glaze on her cheeks.

"And if she leaves some donuts after she has finished, you can have some too."

"Thank you, Kaiden. It is very kind of you." Pyrrha thanked me.

"And now, in other matters." I looked at Jaune "A punishment for not keeping the promise."

"Oh, yeah. About that, what can I do to amend it?"

"You'll find out in few seconds." I said looking at Nora, who now had hiccups for eating too fast. I asked her "Do you want a drink? There's something in the bag."

She nodded and searched in the white plastic bag until she took the silver can inside. Without looking what it was, she opened and drank it fast… as I planned. Ren's eyes opened wide alarmed after seeing what was drinking his childhood friend.

After launching an inhuman belching, she hyperactive girl asked:

"Wow. Much better. What am I drinking anyway?" she looked at the name in the can and read "Red… Bull. I like that name." Then she stood still while we could see her eyes dilating and her body started shaking.

"This is my revenge, Jaune." I said with a grin.

"What?!" He and Pyrrha were alarmed in a lower level than Ren.

"Breaking promises is wrong, Jaune Arc." I said flipping him off with both hands and started my interpretation of septa Unella in Game of Thrones while I walked to the door "Shame. Shame. Shame." Before closing I whispered for last time "Shame."

Once outside, I could hear Nora's voice screaming:

"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

And Jaune screaming:

"ASSHOLE!"

Yep. I was an asshole.

I smiled at my evil plan completed and taken place without incident. They would get their revenge against me but they had to admit it: that was smooth as fuck.

When I turned around to flee from the crime scene, someone was there.

"Blake."

The girl looked at me surprised and started walking away. I grabbed by the wrist before she fled. I needed answers so I asked:

"Can we talk?"

* * *

We found a peaceful corner in the library where the people didn't use to go, including the librarian. The afternoon sun illuminated the place with orange shades announcing that the day was over and the night was close. Silence reigned since nobody used to go to those hours even if it was still open, allowing I could have some conversation with my roommate. We sat on the floor with the back against the wall where there was a window that let in the last rays of the almost sleeping sun.

"So," I started "do you have something to tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking to me."

"Blake, you don't have to hide it. The way you reacted in the forest when I made the question confirmed everything."

She sighed and took a hand to her head, removing her bow. I saw two cat's ears with the same dark color as her hair. For a moment, I thought they were fake until they moved. I liked cats so I was tempted to touch them, but, knowing Blake, she'd cut my hand before I put a finger on them.

"You were right." She said looking down "I'm a faunus. Please, don't tell anybody."

"I won't." I promised "You could have denied it and walk away, but, instead of that, you chose to stay and share your secret with me." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

"But why didn't you tell us in the beginning?"

"One word: Schnee." She said name like if it were poison in her mouth.

"Oh." That was my only answer.

I understood what she meant. Schnee Dust Company wasn't the favorite corporation among the faunus considering their acts of using this race as cheap labor causing some of them join the White Fang's extremists. Alice told me about some cases she had found in her missions and I decided to use products made by the company as little as possible, with some exceptions. Hey, their toilet paper was a gift from heaven those times when I ate a lot of buffalo wings.

"But, the longer you take to tell others the harder it will be for them."

"I know." She agreed "But I'm scare of their response and I don't want to think about Weiss' reaction."

"But at least today you gave a little step when you told me. It's something."

She nodded without saying anything else.

We just stayed sit seeing the sunlight fading slowly and lamps in the library turning on reacting to their light sensors. We could have stayed longer but my stomach rumbled like a big ursa. I remembered I skipped the lunch after feeling the death stares of JNPR AND RWBY together.

"Hungry?" she asked holding chuckle.

"Kinda. If only some people weren't plotting to make me disappear during the lunch." I said with sarcasm.

"Well, let me fix that." She started dialing on her scroll "Ruby? I have reached an agreement with Kaiden. He's inviting the dinner tonight. See you in the dorm."

I could hear some shouts of joy through the device before she hanged up.

"Done."

"Wow. My wallet thanks you for make it cry." I said as I patted my back pocket where my wallet was, promising that everything would be fine.

"It was the best way to keep them from banning you from the room." She said with a grin "Unless youwant to sleep outside."

* * *

We were in the door when I found another faunus.

"Hi, Velvet." I said hello to the girl with bunny ears.

"Hi, Kaiden" she greeted me back.

"Doing some research?" I guessed seeing she was carrying some notebooks and pens.

"Yes. Professor Peach wants an essay explaining some reaction of dust against certain kinds of grimms."

"That's cool. By the way, she's Blake from RWBY." I introduced her to the incognito faunus.

"Oh!" she shook her hand. I wondered if the faunus could recognize other of the same race by the smell or another way. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Blake answered politely "

"All right, the introductions were made so we're leaving." I said walking outside.

"Ok. See you later" Velvet said going in the opposite direction before turning back and call me "Kaiden?"

"Yes?"

"Have you read the Skullduggery Pleasant's books?" she asked me starting to blush.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, the movie will be in the cinema this friday and I wanted to watch it with my team but I don't think they like it."

"Oh, yeah." I had forgotten I was waiting for the premiere "So do you want go with someone who knows about it?"

She nodded with the face full red.

"Only if you don't mind."

"Sure."

"Really?" she sounded excited. Then she regained her composure "Then at six o'clock in the courtyard?"

"Six o'clock." I agreed.

"It's a date then!" she said before walking away with a smile on her face.

"She looked really happy." Blake observed.

"Yeah." then I remembered something "Oh, I forgot to ask if you could come along. You like the books too, right?"

"Yes, but I'd be interfering in your date with her."

"You're right. I…" I stopped before my brain rebooted "Date?"

"She herself said it." The faunus confirmed it with her hand on my shoulder "We can get you some clothes in Vale tonight."

Then she started walking back to the dorm.

I just stood there alone with Blake's steps resonating in the empty hallway while a second tumbleweed in the day passed by my side and the voice of Nora was heard outside screaming 'I'm the queen of the fucking castle!'.

Why was I in shock?

It was the first date in my whole life.

* * *

 **Yep. I write some weird shit.**

 **I'm still gathering some ideas for the chapters based on "The Stray" and "Black and White" so be patient and sorry if this chapter is short.**

 **Please, send reviews telling me what do you think about Grimm Reaper so far, some suggestions or death threats to me.**

 **For now, see you later!**


	12. A lucky rabbit's foot

**I'm back!**

 **Almost done with the plot of volume 1.**

 **BTW, I don't own RWBY, only my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A lucky rabbit's foot.

-o-

It was the day.

5:59 pm.

I was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and black dress pants, which I had bought in Vale with team RWBY as fashion consultants. Except Yang, she lost the title when she suggested a t-shit with the legend "Huntsman in the streets, Grimm in the sheets". I combed my hair back using hair gel so the image change was a big surprise for the girls, who always saw me with my tousled short hair. They also gave advices about what I had to do being with a girl.

"If you're going to a restaurant, open the door for her and help her to sit." Weiss said while checking my shirt.

"Even if you don't understand what she's saying, always reply with a 'Really?' or 'Interesting'." Yang advised fixing my hair.

"You both like books so it can be a good topic of conversation, so exploit it." Blake said applying a perfume that smelled like hell but she swore it was perfect for the occasion.

"Most of all…" Ruby started who swore she had a date before with a guy from Signal name Connor Rhean, Chrono Ghea. I don't remember. His name sounded like gonorrhea.

"Don't be too yourself!" RWBY said in synch.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. I was cool. Really. Don't judge.

"Where do we start?" Blake wondered.

"When you get bored, you start ignoring everything and play games in your scroll." Weiss started.

I only did that once in the cafeteria. And in Grimm Studies. And in Science class. And sometimes in the room.

"When you're talking about something you like, you talk too much and you don't let others give their opinion." Yang continued.

Hey, she asked if I knew Serenity band and I gave a good review of the song the actual and former members and their discography. I loved power metal.

"And, when you get nervous, you play with your locket" Ruby finished.

"That's not true." I objected.

"You're doing it right now." The leader indicated.

I looked down and I saw my right thumb and index finger touching the silver locket on my neck which I always wore under my uniform and usual gakuran. It had engraved the emblem that Alice Noir used to wear: a bird with outstretched wings with a sword inside, representing the inner strength that people had. She left me use being her student and my family didn't have a particular emblem.

"Why don't you take it off today?" Ruby offered trying to take it off.

"NO!" I roared stepping back and scaring everyone in the room "I'm sorry but I can't do that." I apologized after I could calm down.

I couldn't lose it. It was a gift from Alice. The last one I had when she was alive.

After getting more advices, I left before Yang started her lesson about kisses, like the vacuo kiss.

* * *

Once again I was nervous and playing with my locket until I heard Velvet's voice.

"Did I make you wait too much time?"

She wore a scarlet dress with black accents that fell to her knees with a black purse. I If I hadn't had control of my body at that time, my jaw would have fallen to the ground creating a crater like Ruby was going to do on the first day. Her face started blushing after all the time I was stared at her.

"Everything is alright?" she asked shyly.

I shook all the impure thoughts off from my mind and answered:

"Yes. Everything is good." I offered my right arm "Shall we go?"

Then we started our way to the dropship to Vale, with the feeling we were observed.

We were in the dropship when Velvet said the first word:

"Are you fine?"

"Y-yes. I'm good. Why you ask?" I said trying to hide my nerves.

"Your hands are shaking."

I looked down to see my hands shaking like crazy. I clench them in a fist each one, finishing their trembling.

"Sorry." I felt embarrassed "It's my first time in a date."

"Really?!" the said bunny girl shout out loud before placing her hands on her mouth, while the people inside looked at us curious. With a normal tone of voice, Velvet said:

"I thought you were the kind of guy who always had a girl to hang out every day."

"If you mean team RWBY, actually they drag me out against my will." I explained remembering the time when they forced me to go to Vale for shopping. Ruby said it was "bonding time", but they just needed someone to carry their bags. Sadly, my only male friends were Jaune and Ren, and I didn't used to talk a lot with the latter. "What about you?"

"Sometimes I'm with Yatsuhashi or Fox when Coco's not around." She said with a smile "Oh! Those are my teammates. Together we are team CVFY."

"Team CVFY…" I repeated the team's name pronouncing it as 'Coffee' "Sometimes I wonder which method Ozpin uses to name the teams."

"I heard you technically don't have a team. You were a special unit."

"Yep." I confirmed "Special Unit K. Or Special K."

Yang still used joke every time she was eating the cereal with same name as my unit. I was tempted to grab her head and splash it right in the bowl, but that would mean I'd had to grab her hair and the punishment for that was death… or the nutcracker. I heard the last guy who defied her had his jewels crushed and he spoke in a shrill voice for a week.

I felt my hands shaking again then something warm on one of them. Another hand stopped their shake.

"Relax." Velvet calmed me down with a sweet smile "Just let's have fun tonight."

Everything went better than I expected. We went to watch the movie (my treat) and it was great. After that, the arcade where I got a plush beowolf which I gave to Velvet as a present and she beat me in a fighting game (even if I was serious the whole time. Gamer pride smashed). Before we knew it, we were back to the courtyard at 10:30 sitting on a bench.

"And I said 'Now that's a katana'." I finished the joke before we burst in laughs.

A small silence fell while we recovered the air.

"I really enjoyed this night." Velvet was the first one to talk.

"Me too."

"Kai, can I ask you a question? I want you to answer me honestly."

"Shoot."

"I want know the real reason why you defended me." Her brown eyes begged me.

"Ok. How do I start?" I thought. "I grew up in Aztlan, in the southeast of Vale next to Lake Zephyr. Since I was 5, a huntress trained me to become a huntsman after I broke into her cabin and stole her spear after being forced to do it by some kids. The way she caught me was… amazing: she kept appearing in a red lighting in front of me no matter how so far I went. I was so impressed so I begged her to take me as her student."

"Who?" Velvet asked her name.

"Alice Noir".

"No way! The Crimson Thunder?!"

"The same." I answered remembering her nickname.

"I've heard a lot of histories about her. She was going to be an amazing huntress until she…" she stopped "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. She would have loved to be remembered by her achievements." I said remembering all those times she told me about her missions even if I had listened before.

"Please. Continue."

"After she passed away, I kept training and studying in her library every time I could so I was doing at school. However, people are envious. Books disappeared. Notebooks shredded. Pencils and pens broken. They did everything to break me. But I didn't pay attention to anything the made. Until one day..."

I made a pause. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I went to the cabin after school and what I found was…" I didn't finish the sentence and I clenched my hands so hard that I felt nails digging into the palms. "The windows broken. The plants we care together, ruined. I found three of the guys who always bothered me inside destroying everything they found. I lost control and rushed toward them. Before I knew it, two of them were on the grass outside with broken bones after I used aura against them while the third one ran away crying. They stopped bullying me after that day."

"So everything was solved." Velvet guessed.

She was wrong. No. Not for me. When their parents started investigating what happened, I was the only one to blame even if there were a lot to evidence saying otherwise. My father preferred to believe them than me and payed their therapies for the broken bones. I was grounded for a long time for defending the memory of my friend. I was supposed to be in my room and I wasn't allowed to train but my mom supported me like she always did, so I still did it in secret with her covering my back. In that time, it took a while to restore the cabin back to normal because what really mattered was hidden, but getting new windows and fixing the books was pain in the ass.

But I couldn't tell that part of the story to her.

"Yes. They didn't bully me again." The flavor of the lie burned in my mouth. "That's why I faced Cardin that day: because I know the pain of been nullied and I don't wish it for anyone."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, controlling my once forgotten wrath. Luckily my hands weren't bleeding like last time. Once controlled, I looked at Velvet, who was thoughtful.

"I…" Velvet started saying "Can I tell you something? But I don't want you to freak out."

Those words raised my guard. What was she going to say? Did she observe me while I was sleeping? Did she stalk me all the time? Did she had an altar hidden from her teammates with pictures of me where she had strands of my hair taken while I sleep?

"Um… sure?" I said with a hand close to my scroll in case I needed to call my locked and defend myself from a possible yandere.

"After what happened in the cafeteria, I started observing you."

Strike one.

"I watched some of your fights and how you were with other people."

Strike two.

"And, for a moment, I thought I fell in love with you." She said blushed.

Alright, strike two and half.

"But in the end, I just admire you." She said looking at my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I admire the way you always you're there to help your friends and..." she paused "me. Even still strong and skillful, you are humble without boasting of what you have or can do. I believe you've gone through a lot of this and here you are, strong and invincible."

"Oh." I said realizing I was in the admired-zone.

Nobody said a word after that.

Then someone coughed.

A girl wearing cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, a beret on her hair and dark brown pants.

"Coco!" Velvet was surprised "Kaiden, she's Coco, my leader."

"A pleasure." I greeted.

She only nodded her head and looked at her teammate.

"It's getting late, V." the girl said.

"Ok." She stood up taking her stuffed beowolf with her "Thank you, Kaiden. I really enjoyed everything." She said with a smile before walking away with her leader.

I was heading to the building where my dorm was when…

"Wait!" I heard Velvet calling me.

When I turned around, I felt some hands on my head and saw the faunus girl at few centimeters of my face.

"Just a little present." She said before pulling my head towards her.

I felt my lips getting in touch with hers. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her and let my body do the rest. Sweet. Soft. Warm The words couldn't describe what I was feeling that moment which I thought it lasted forever. We split up slowly looking directly at the eyes. My mind was having a breakdown voltage and couldn't think correctly.

"That was a present for you." She whispered caressing my face "Good night."

"Uh huh" it was smartest thing I could say with a brain on strike.

Then I just saw her running to join her leader and head to their dorm.

I don't know how I did it, but I returned to my room staggering like a brainless fool. A lucky brainless fool.

* * *

When I opened the door, four pair of eyes were staring at with a grin.

"So, how did it go?" Yang asked from her bed.

For a moment, I could see Ruby hiding a pair of binoculars under her pillow but I was in such a good mood so I ignored and replied:

"Good. We had fun."

"So much fun?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, Ms. Belladona?" I questioned taking my clothes from the closet.

"Don't pay her attention." Weiss angry at her teammate question.

"So are you dating now?" Ruby was the last one to ask, with half of a binocular sticking out of the pillow.

"Not really. We're just friends"

"Aw. Don't worry, Kai. Maybe someday you'll find someone." The leader encouraged me.

"Thank you, Rubes. Good night, RWBY."

"Good night!" the girls said together before I closed the bathroom door.

That night had been great.

I didn't get angry when I found the four sinks made a mess with makeup and strange shit used for the hair.

I didn't mind seeing the little bag where I kept my hair gel, razor blade, aftershave lotion and other sruffon the ground.

I didn't care to see the same claw-shaped scar on the left side of my chest in the mirror.

Then I took the little orange bottle from my bag. It was half full of pills. In one side, there was a little label with a warning:

 **WARNING!**

 **Do not ingest more than prescribed.**

 **1 tablet a week.**

 **Possible side effects: fatigue or tiredness, increased appetite, nausea**

Those side effects were the reason I took the pills every Friday, so the next day I would be dealing them without affecting my classes.

It was a great night so I took one of those huge pills and threw it into my mouth and felt it sour as fuck flavor. But I didn't mind. After all, antidepressants are not candy.

I'm sorry, Velvet. I wasn't so strong and invincible as you thought.

* * *

 **And another chapter done!**

 **If you thought my OC was so OP after being through hell and still with not consequenses, you were wrong.**

 **See you later!**


	13. Nickname

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry for the delay. Too busy with my b-day, the adult life, the job and saving for a PS4 (still waiting for Persona 5)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Nickname.

-o-

When I entered into the room, I only could see Yang and Blake on the latter's bed, one using her scroll and another one reading. Ruby was hanging out with Pyrrha and Nora, and Weiss in the library so I was alone with Black and Yellow.

I walked to my futon and sat on it taking my shoes and socks off feeling them sore after a long day going from a class to another and training.

"Tired?" Yang asked from her bed above me.

"No. I'm full with energy" the sarcasm was strong in me.

I was rubbing my left foot feeling a little of pain after I twisted my ankle while I was practicing with Slayer. It wasn't something serious, but it was an annoyance.

"Do you want a massage?" she asked.

"What?" If Yang was so kind like that, then she must be wanting something.

"A massage on your feet."

"Alright, Yang." I knew something was happening "Where's the trap?"

"How dare you?" the bimbo reacted with a dramatic tone "I just want to help a friend to make him feel good and relaxed."

I've heard a similar speech before and something bad happened afterwards, but I had faith on Yang and accepted to the offer. Living with two older sisters had left me with distrust when someone offered me something for free and the grin the blondie's face was very suspicious.

I lied down on the futon while the blondie started massaging my feet. It felt amazing. Slowly the pain faded away running her hands from my ankle to my toes. Before I knew it, I was getting sleepy with my eyes closing but I had to keep them open so the girl wouldn't make another of her mischiefs.

"Damn!" She exclaimed "Your feet are very hard. When was the last time you did get a pedicure?

"I've never had one." I mean, seriously, I lived with two older sisters who always wanted to use their makeup on me so I refused any proposal from them and I feared they do something worse if I wasn't careful.

"Then, why do not I give you one?" Yang said with a smile.

"Ok, this is getting weird." I declared sitting up and facing her. "What are you up to?"

"I'm bored!" She said falling on the futon "And, let me tell you, Blake isn't the soul of the party."

"Hey!" the bookworm reclaimed throwing a pillow at her face.

"So," she continues without caring about her teammate "can I?"

My common sense, aura, spider sense, sixth sense, haki, stand, reiatsu and kind of senses were telling to run away while I could and do not listen her, but, unfortunately for me, I gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Big mistake.

"Fine," I resigned myself "go ahead. Do NOT anything funny. Capisci?"

"Yay!" she celebrated standing up and getting her stuff while she whispered something to herself which sounded like 'Nailed it'.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been sleeping. The sun was ready to hide and give way to the night, painting the room with an orange color. I looked around and I was alone. Yang and Blake had gone somewhere quiet to not wake up, leaving the room in silence. I ran my hands on my feet and I could feel them soft and painless, but something was wrong. Then I realized what was that thing: the nails of my feet were carefully painted in a deep red.

"XIAO LONG!" I yelled in rage.

Then I saw my hands. My nails were colored with a midnight black.

"BELLADONA!" I added another name to my black list. The same black as my nails.

I ran to the hallway looking for a trail of the girls. I activated my scroll and called Yang.

"Are you angry?" the blondie said with Blake laughing in the background.

"I know who you are. I don't know where you are. I have a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long training. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you two come here and apologize now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will make you pay." I said sending all my rage through my words.

"Good luck" she said after a long pause.

"When you find who, Mr. Azabache?" I heard a voice behind.

Glynda was behind me with the usual emotionless face we all know.

"Why all this commotion?" she questioned "We train huntsman. Not assassins."

"I... well…" I raised my hand showing the crime embarrassed.

"Are you yelling only for that?" She sighed and looked for something in her purse "I think I have a nail polish remover here."

She pulled out a small plastic bottle with a small cotton and looked at me.

"Allow me your hand."

I raised my right hand and she started rubbing my nails with the wet cotton before stopping suddenly.

"Huh." The professor exclaimed surprised.

"What?"

"I can't remove it."

The swear I said costed me three days of punishment.

* * *

"Hey, K! High five!" Nora raised her hand holding back her laughter.

"Nora, really?" I death stared at her hiding my hands.

"C'mon, Kaiden. It was funny to exit into the hallway and witness you saying the big word in front of Goodwitch." Jaune said next to me trying not to laugh.

We were getting our seats for Combat Class and the pair of jokers were sitting some meters away from my still burning rage. Yang greeted me from her place and I politely showed her how nice she painted my middle finger. It looks like the girls used a special paint, which lasted about three days to remove even using a remover.

One day had passed since I started my punishment helping Glynda with her paperwork and, let me tell you, she had a shitload of paperwork. Most of those were requests from several teachers about anything they wanted, from things necessary to strange requests: From Oobleck requesting material for a presentation of an event in the Great War to Port asking permission to take to class a "small and harmless" alpha beowolf. I don't know why I was doing that for swearing but I didn't want to face her fury.

And speaking of the devil…

"In the heat of battle, there will come a time when we lose our weapon or it is destroyed, leaving us with the only option of using that of our allies." Glynda started the class. "So today we won't be using our own weapons for combat."

There were murmurs in the room. It would be so difficult depending on how well we know the weapons of others. I only knew the basics of team RWBY and JNPR, but the other teams were totally unknown even CVFY.

"I'll start saying a name. That person will give their weapon to the next person I call." She explained "Then I'll do the same to the next exchange. Those persons with the new arms will fight und the tournament rules."

The first combat was Jaune using Yang's Ember Celica against Blake using Coco's Gatling gun. Both suffered with recoil of the two weapons and Blake won. Then it was the turn for Yatsuhashi with Weiss' Myrtenaster against Cardin using Miló, do I need to said who win? Let's say Yatsu was very neat-handed using a weapon that was like a toothpick for him. The the third fight arrived.

"Miss Rose," Ruby stood up "give your weapon to Mr. Azabache."

While we were going down the stairs to the lockers where the weapons where kept, a shiver ran down my back when I heard who would confront me and that tool of death would be used.

"Mr. Ren, you'll be using Miss. Valkyrie's."

* * *

Ren and I were using arms bigger than us. It'd be harder than I thought to get used to the weight of the scythe, not because it is heavier than Slayer but the weight ratio was totally different. At least the weight was almost the same as my sword but Ren had the advantage because he was using her childhood friend's hammer. I bet Nora had used that blunt weapon on her many times; even against his own will.

'Alright.' I thought 'Remember what Ruby said: use the weight for the attacks, take advantage of the shot to move faster or evade, and don't scratch her baby.'

And she was very serious about the last part.

We took our positions and Glynda looked at my hands and then at me.

"Nothing yet?" she asked me.

I shook my head. At least my nails made a good combination with the scythe.

"Ready…" Glynda started.

I gripped my new scythe and placed in my fighting stance. Ren did the same with the huge hammer.

"Begin!" the professor started the battle.

The ninja was the first one to attack swinging the hammer obviously using the same advice Ruby gave me. After every attack, he used the momentum to launch another one while I barely avoided it. A hit connected in my torso tossing me close to edge of the arena, taking a good art of my aura. It was harder than I thought it'd be without being able to fight as I expected and Ren was ready to give me a final blow and throw off the ring.

I closed my eyes, remembering the techniques Ruby used to fight since I met her. Every step. The position of the arms. Her use of the ammunition. I didn't had speed as semblance with I could use mine somehow.

I placed the blade on the ground with the snath looking at the ceiling and waited for the moment. Ren raised the hammer ready to smash while I pulled the trigger. The blunt weapon impacted where I was seconds ago. Once the was in its rifle gun, I stared firing the guy, dodging the shots and getting the hammer transformed in the grenade launcher which had launched an orange from the dorms to the Beacon tower (I don't know why she did it but I was impressed). Two grenades were launched to me, one taken down with a sniper shot and another with a dark blade. I landed and shot the rifle for the third time to get impulse and start my attack.

The fight was getting intense. Both of us had gotten use to the borrowed weapons, even the speed and intensity of the attacks changed. The hammer was slow but the impact while blocking was devastating, and the scythe was fast but my arms were getting numb blocking the hits. I used all the shots so I was almost out of ammo except one bullet from the five in the magazine; I regretted not asking Ruby for a spare one. I moved as I saw Ruby do all the times she had fought, swirling the scythe in front and behind exchanging hands, hitting with the grip and using the blade to make the opponent lose the balance. Neither would cede ground. I almost couldn't feel my arms after all the hits and I had half aura gone and Ren only needed a small chance to give a good strike and win.

"Why did I tell you about scratching my baby, Kai?!" I heard Ruby scolding me from her seat.

"Not now, Rubes!" I replied deflecting another attack.

I had a plan but a wrong would ruin everything and I'd be smashed. I took a deep breath and wondered how it would feel getting it in the head by a hammer. I folded the scythe into its rifle mode as the hammer was falling down and stepped aside, making Ren lose his balance and stagger forward. I aimed on his back and shot. He was faster turning around and the bullet impacted on his left shoulder, making fall and losing another part of his aura. Before he could get up, I tossed at him several blades, all of them pinning his arms and legs on the ground through the clothes, keeping him from standing up while I got Crescent Rose back to its melee form and placed the blade on his neck.

"That's enough." Glynda announced "Mr. Azabache wins by immobilizing his opponent. In the 1vs1 round, that is one option to defeat the opponent, so keep it in mind during the tournament. For now, you're dismissed."

Every stood up and started leaving the room.

"You almost got me, Ren." I said helping the guy to stand up after dismissing the blades.

"It was good fight, Kaiden. Let's do it again someday but with our own weapons." He replied placing the hammer on a shoulder and bowed down placing one fist on the palm of his other hand and I did the same almost dropping the scythe on the floor.

"What did I tell you about not scratching my baby?" Ruby asked angry walking to me and snatching Crescent Rose from me.

"Hey! How could I fight then? Wrapping bubble paper around it?"

She didn't answer. She just stuck out the tongue.

"Take it easy, sis." Yang defended me while the rest of RWBY and JNPR was with her "Actually, Kaiden was pretty cool in the fight… you too, Ren."

The ninja just raised a thumb.

"Uh! I got an idea!" Nora exclaimed once she had Magnhild on her hand "A nickname for Kai!"

"Alright, Nora. What are you thinking?" I said preparing myself to hear another crazy idea from the hyperactive give.

"What about… Grimm Reaper?" She said with a grin.

I thought about it. Almost everyone I knew had a nickname through which they were recognized. Ruby was Crater Face, Jaune was Vomit Boy, Weiss The Heiress, Yang Sexy Brawler, Pyrrha Miss Invincible. I never expected I get one. And I liked Grimm Reaper.

"That sound cool, but I don't have a scythe like Ruby's." I gave my opinion.

"Yeah, but when you fight wearing your dark clothes and those dark blades as semblance, one can guarantee you look like a reaper slaying Grimms." Pyrrha said.

"Well, if you say so." I accept the new title.

"Oh! Let's make it cooler." Yang had the same grin of that afternoon two day ago "Let us black paint your fingernails."

I death stared at her.

"Shut up, Yang."

Watch your asses, grimms. Here comes the Grimm Reaper.

* * *

 **Be honest with me: how do you stand all the crap I write?**

 **I know some jokes are pretty lame. I'm sorry.**

 **Well, the next chapters will be taking the plot of the last episodes from Vol. 1 then a original arc and finally... the shit is going down.**

 **Send your reviews what do you think about Grimm Reaper so far and/or what you would be interested to see.**


	14. The cat in the warehouse

**Guess whos' back!**

 **Today I felt inspired and wrote the largest chapter so far covering the last two episodes from volume 1.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The cat in the warehouse

-o-

Vale. One of the four great kingdoms of Remnant and the host of this year's Vytal Festival recalling the end of the Great War and the union to bring an era of peace. In a few months, it begins the tournament where students from the Atlas Haven, Shade and obviously Beacon academies, will meet to decide who is the strongest of future huntsmen. I had already seen the tournament through television but now had a chance to be part of it. Although I did not know what would happen as I was a special unit and didn't have a team to participate, but I figured out Ozpin hadsomething up his sleeve as he always had.

For now, I was walking through the streets of the city with the girls of team RWBY. As Weiss kept jabbering and smiling (which was creeping me out) about the beauties of the festival, I was looking at storefronts checking if there was something interesting I could buy.

We arrived to the city's docks when Yang made the same question I was thinking:

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish," Ruby said covering her nose.

Some meters from us, there was a boat unloading tons and tons of fresh caught fishes. I turned to Blake, who was looking directly at the much-desired merchandise with a line of spittle falling from one side of her mouth while her cat ears under the bow started twitching slightly.

"Blake, you're drooling," I whispered because the rest of the team wasn't aware about her teammate's true nature "and careful with the ears."

She reacted and cleaned her mouth. It was hard being the only one knowing her secret and covering backs.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today," Weiss explained with her polite voice looking at the boats before turning around and keep walking "And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake stated.

"Ah! You can't prove that!" Weiss yelled offended.

"Well, you can't prove that you won't do it." I said before receiving an annoyed stare from the princess.

"Woah." Ruby exclaimed surprised.

She was staring at a ruined store with yellow police tapes covering the entrance. The windows were broken and the door was open, letting us to see the mess inside. Everything was on the floor or broken. Shelves, boxes, the counter. As we walked closer to see what happened we saw the Vale police was still in the scene.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked to the closest detective.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The officer said looking at us with dark (and cool) sunglasses.

"That's terrible." Yang said.

From what we could hear the officers talking to each other, we learned that money and left the dust and crystals that were in the shop away. Then we heard a name: White Fang.

"Humph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss declared with her beautiful way of thinking.

"What's your problem?" Blake was staring at Weiss angry.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." The Schnee replied.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus."

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're 'very' misguided." Blake conformed "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hmm. Blake's got a point." Ruby agreed "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

"Wait. Did you fight a wanted criminal?" I asked surprised because it was the first time I heard that.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Uh. No." I answered.

"Then you know it now."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss continued her speech of intolerance "Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Hey, that's not true." I protested "I know some faunus and they are more humble and honest than some humans I've met."

Then, as if the universe decided to bitch slap me with my words, we heard a voice from a boat:

"Hey! Stop that faunus!"

We ran back to the docks to see a blond-haired guy wearing an unbuttoned white shirt showing his abs and rolled jeans to half shin with a yellow monkey-like tail jumping from a boat and running on a pier. Then he was hanging from his tail, eating a banana and throwing the peel at an officer under him claiming he was a great stow-away.

Then he jumped once again and ran being chased by the officers. I swear that when he passed us, he winked at Blake.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition…" Yang started.

"…and there it goes." I finished.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss ordered as if he was a rare specimen.

We followed the chase until a corner where we lost sight of the faunus and found something else at the turn.

"No! He got away!" Weiss screamed on the ground not paying attention she fell.

Next to her was lying down a girl with short, rather curly orange hair looking at us with bright green eyes.

"Salutation!" She greeted us still on the ground.

So, we met Penny. If I could describe her I'd use the word: weird. With capital W. Underlined in red and bold.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said goodbye as we were leaving.

"She was... weird." Yang said

"Meh." I replied "From 0 to Nora, she's an eight."

"What did you call me?" we didn't notice Penny somehow was in front of us.

"Oh! I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized and Weiss was confused with the possible tele transportation of the new girl.

"Sorry! Sorry! You're a five, pal, ok?!" I did the same.

"Not you." She told Yang. She looked at Ruby "You." and me "And you."

Ruby and I looked at each other in confusion.

"You called me 'friend' and he called me 'pal'. Do you really mean it?"

We didn't know what we could say while the girls were pointing us to say no.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Ruby answered.

"Ummm. Ok?" I didn't know if what I said was the right answer.

Looking the reaction of the rest, I knew I didn't.

"Ahaha! Sen-sational!" Penny celebrated.

I had another weird friend to add to the collection. According to Weiss, Penny was more coordinated in meeting people than Ruby did in the first days. After being questioning Penny about her participation in the tournament and her clothes (witnessing Weiss and Ruby defending their 'combat skirts' with a high five), Weiss asked:

"Wait a minute." She walked to Penny "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who?" The new girls didn't know what she was talking about.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" she said holding a paper with drawing which seemed made by a child.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake protested.

So, the discussion started once again.

* * *

We were back at the dorm and, sadly the two girls were still arguing after saying goodbye at Penny, going to a café for a lunch, being kicked out of the café for the noise of the discussion, apologizing to everyone in the airship back to Beacon, we were still having the fight.

Both girls had reasons to support their ideas: Weiss hated White Fang and the faunus because all the hard times she had losing friends and acquaintances, and suffering the rage of her father after all the incidents with the group. Blake defended the faunus because she knew first hand all the injustices and abuses they have suffered through the history and nowadays. I tried to end the argument but I only a 'SHUT UP' right in the face.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang?!" Weiss had already lost her temper "It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!"

And then Blake replied with something that nobody expected even me, who knew her secret:

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

We were in silence trying to process what she said. Blake was part of White Fang. Blake realized what she said looking at her teammates then me. I saw regret on her eyes.

"I— "It was the only thing she say before fleeing through the door while Ruby ran after the girl calling her.

I just stood there staring into nothingness trying to process that my friend was a terrorist.

* * *

It was weird waking up and not see Blake in his bed as we all days. I crossed my sight with Ruby in the morning and I knew she was worried too about her friend, she being part of White Fang or not.

It was Sunday and the breakfast was and quiet as all the weekend. Nobody wanted to talk about what happened or anything else. I was the first one to leave the cafeteria and went to gear up with my equipment in the lockers.

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard Weiss as I was placing Slayer in its scabbard on my back.

"I heading to Vale and find Blake." I replied without looking at her.

"Your friend?!" she exclaimed annoyed "She's a terrorist!"

"We don't know that" I replied now getting tired of listen to her speech "Unlike you, I want her to explain me, word by word, about what is happening."

"How? Are you going to sit and drink a cup of tea while you talk about it?" she said in a mocking tone.

I turned around and stood in front of her looking at her light blue eyes. I didn't' realize we had the same height.

"Listen, Schnee." I was already pissed off after all the events of that weekend. "I can't stand the people like you. People who only judges for what they see and don't use that little piece of meat in the head named brain. If you want to help, you're welcome. If you don't, buzz off."

"If you're going to go after Blake, why are you taking your sword and armor? Are you going to fight her?"

"If I have to fight a legion of White Fang to find my friend, yes."

The door opened and two girls walked in.

"You won't go, Kaiden." Ruby said walking into the room.

"Exactly!" Weiss exclaimed with a smile and looked at me happy with the answer of her leader "See?"

"Not going solo at least." Yang said with a grin behind her little sister.

It was a delight see the heiress' smile fading away and yelling "What?!"

"We are going. Together" the leader declared after getting her Crescent Rose.

"Where do you think she may be? On the terrace of a cafe enjoying a cup of tea?"

'For Oum's sake, I hope so" I thought.

* * *

"Blake!"

"Blaaaaaaaake!"

Even if I tried to explain to Ruby and Yang that their way to find Blake was not very effective, they paid no attention and kept yelling her name. I decided to get on the roofs with the gauntlets and try to find her from above. Even being in the tallest building in Vale, I couldn't find Blake no matter where I looked. I was tempted to buy a lot of tuna cans and find out if I couldn't use the cat part of her in my favor, but that wouldn't end being surround by all the cats in the city. Until I had a better idea, I decided to rejoin RWY. It wasn't hard at all. I just needed to find a pair of girls yelling and the closest alley from them.

"Anything yet?" Yang asked me when they saw me approaching.

"Nothing yet."

"Oh! You know who might be able to help?"

'Dammit, Weiss. Again?' I thought.

"The police."

"Ugh. Weiss..." Ruby was reaching the limit of her bullshit-meter.

"It was just an idea!" Ice Queen excused herself.

"Yeah, a bad one." The leader stated.

"Weiss, there's a pet store over there. I'll buy you a muzzle if you keep talking." I said pointing at a store across the street. Weiss glared at me.

"Weiss, I think Kaiden was right-" Yang started.

"About the muzzle?" I asked surprised someone liked the idea.

"No. Maybe. I mean about we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right." The Schnee's ego was big.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" an unexpected voice said behind us.

"Agh! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby yelled my exact though in the moment.

What the hell was she? A kind of ginger ninja?

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Penny greets us.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang answered the newcomer.

"Oooh!" Penny exclaimed "You mean the faunus girl!

We were in silence. Ruby, Weiss and Yang were surprised finding out their friend was a faunus and I was shocked she knew it just meeting once.

"Wait. You didn't know that?"

"Eh… no." The three girls replied.

"What about Kaiden? He didn't look so surprised as you did."

My heart stopped beating for a second while RWY looked at me and a tumbleweed passed next to us.

"Kaiden, you knew about it?" Yang asked confused.

"Sigh. Yes." I admitted it "Since the Grimm Hunt in Emerald Forest."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Weiss reprimanded me upset sticking her finger on my chest.

I smacked her hand from me and answered in the most annoying voice I could make:

"Oh! Weiss, I don't know. By the way, why don't tell us again your opinion about the faunus?"

I took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry. Blake willingly entrusted me with her secret, fearing your reaction if she told you." I explained to the girls. I looked at Weiss "And I think her fear was justified."

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasped and hugged Ruby and me. She was very strong considering her look.

"That's terrible! Well don't you worry Ruby and Kaiden, my friends! I won't rest until we find your teammate."

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're okay. Really. Right guys?" Ruby answered but nobody replied. Yang and Weiss disappeared leaving us with the eccentric girl.

* * *

It was getting dark when something finally happened.

BANG.

We heard an explosion in the distance.

"Oh, no." Ruby whispered.

"Do you think that's her?" Penny wondered.

"There's only one way to know." I said as we started running towards the origin of the explosion.

* * *

We finally were in the site where we could see what was happening. Several minions of White Fang were raiding a cargo of dust from Schnee Dust Company commanded by a guy wearing a white suit, a gray scar and black bowler hat aiming to the monkey guy from earlier while Blake was next to a container. I had seen than guy before. Roman Torchwick.

I fired a single shoot to distract him and giving time to the monkey guy to move out.

"Hey!" Ruby called him with Crescent Rose in her hand.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked friendly.

"Ruby? Are these people your friends?" Penny wondered behind us.

"Penny, go to a safe place." I ordered her turning around her, worried about her being involved in this kind of situation.

I heard a bang from behind.

"Watch out!" I felt Ruby pushing me and then we were in the air before falling in the ground with Ruby landing on top of me unconscious.

"Ruby?" I called her still shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"I owed you one." She said finally opening her eyes before seeing Penny walking pass us.

"Don't worry, my friends. I'm combat ready!" The ginger declared while her bag on the back opened with a metal blade coming out and deploying more like it. After being combat ready, Penny jumped into action.

Do not judge a book by its cover. Penny looked nice and fragile but she knew how to kick asses swirling and sending her blades into the minions who were misled by the appearance of the little girl. She dealt with them without dropping a sweat just commanding the blades with her hands.

Ruby looked at each other totally in shock jaw dropped by the revelation. Who the hell was that girl?

The sound of more ships came to us as opened fire on Penny, who protected herself from the bullets with their swords united as a shield. Another two blades with a string came out from her back and pinned on the wall of the warehouse behind her. She jumped back next to the wall and the swords started rotating. A green beam was fired between blades, taking down several ships which fell into the water nearby. After that she took down another one trying to flee, this time using the string on the swords.

I spotted Torchwick trying to flee and I went after him. I landed in front the guy using the gauntlets and got Slayer in sword form.

"Leaving so early?" I asked with a grin as to me rushed toward him.

"Well, the party wasn't as I expected." He replied as he parried my attack before shoving me back.

I hold tightly the sword with both hands and started to attack. He was blocking all the strikes and shooting with his cane every time he had the chance. Even being a hipster, he was a skilled fighter. I was charging at his with a horizontal stab when he dodged the attack, pressed the cannon of the cane and pulled the trigger. An explosion hit me right in the stomach and sent me off on the ground three meters from him, crashing into some wood boxes. Thank Oum my aura absorbed the impact but still I hardly could catch my breath.

"I wish I could stay and play more, kid." He said boarding a landing bullhead. "But the grownups have a lot to do tonight."

When I could stand up, the bullhead was already in the air and getting away along with another one. I started shooting at the ship like it could make any difference. I knew it was useless, but at least I needed to try.

* * *

Obviously, all the noise made by the explosions, shots, crashes and ass kicking caught the attention of the police and other emergency services in Vale. After being interrogated by the officers, were just sitting on some wood boxes and thinking what happened that night. The monkey's boy name was Sun and he wasn't a bad guy after all. Luckily none of us was hurt so we didn't require medical care but our pride was smashed because the Torchwick guy escaped.

Ruby, Penny and I were staring at Blake's kitty ears for a good time (which were so freaking cute!) before Weiss and Yang arrived.

"Look, Weiss. It's not what you think. She explained the whole thing. You see, she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and their actually kinda cute." Ruby started defending Blake but she was ignored by the white haired girl.

Weiss stood facing Blake without saying a word and looking at her cat ears.

"Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" Blake started explained but was interrupted by Weiss.

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked emotionless "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this and what Kaiden told me. And in that twelve hours I've decided..."

Weiss made a long pause she was going to keep talking her monologue about the faunus and White Fang. What she said next surprised us:

"I don't care! You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake said before interrupted… again.

"Upupupupup! I don't wanna hear it." She declared

"All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates and friends, and not some... someone else." Weiss said looking at Sun. Hey, she shouldn't be hard with him. He's cool.

Blake looked at Ruby and Yang who smiled at her and then at me, raising my thumb. She didn't to hide her secret from us anymore.

"Of course." She agreed now relieved.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss yelled pointing her finger at Sun.

Sun laughed nervously and I whispered at him:

"Don't worry. She's like that always. You'll get use to her."

"Really?"

I made a pause thinking about it.

"Actually, no. She wakes up every morning with a different mood. Forget what I said and be prepared for anything." I corrected myself patting his back. "Sorry."

"Hey, wait a minute." Ruby looked around "Where's Penny?

I looked at the box where she was sitting but there was nothing on it. Okay. The girl ascended to level 9 in weirdness.

"I think she left when we weren't looking." I stated giving up in finding her.

We looked at her but not a single trail was found so we decided to end the day for the moment and head back to the dorm.

Walking back to the airship to Beacon, I started thinking. In the end, they took very well the Blake's secret and now she didn't need to hide who she was with us. But, how would they react if I told them about me? Would they still accept me?

I shook the idea from my head for the moment.

I hoped that in the future I could tell them about my inner demons without fear.

* * *

 **AND DONE!**

 **We have come a long way so far and we are going for more.**

 **The next chapter will be original so wait for it!**

 **Question: Who should be my OC's waifu?**

 **P.S. Leave a review about what you think about the chapter and what are you thoughts so far ;)**


	15. Meet the Azabache

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry for the delay. I've busy with some stuff.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, only my OC**

* * *

Chapter 15: Meet the family Azabache

-o-

I only could hear them packing their stuff in their baggage while I was sitting on my futon with my hands hiding my face. There was no way it was happening. That day was one of the darkest in my 16 years of life.

"Kai." Blake called me feeling her hand on my shoulder.

"Hummm." I replied spiritless.

"We're leaving."

If only I hadn't made that call.

* * *

Everything started some days ago, after the weekend when we had the encounter with the White Fang and we met Penny. The exams before the end of semester arrived even if we weren't ready for them and the nightmare began for everyone. From remembering the properties of dust against certain kinds of grimms to what happened in some events in the Great War. I was fine in Combat class after losing only against Weiss and Fox. Luckily, the exam for Grimm Studies was the last one and I didn't have to take it after the Grimm Hunt so I literally moonwalked away from the classroom saying goodbye to everyone with them glaring me with hate and spent the rest of the day in Vale.

I didn't do much there besides watching a movie, enjoy a burger, buy books, clothes and a carbon steel hunting knife which made me stand next to the window of the shop and say 'Neat!', while I sent photos about it to the group chat we had RWBY, JNPR and me. Yes, life was good… until I made a certain call.

I entered the room and it was empty, so I placed my shopping on Weiss' bed taking advantage of the moment of freedom and took my scroll to call my mom to make my weekly report. As usual, it didn't take too long before she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Am I calling to Mary Azabache? I'm her son ready to make report of the week." I said joking as always.

"Hi, honey. How's everything over there?"

"Good so far. Today was the last exam and I didn't have to take so I went to Vale walk around for a while." I say checking on my new knife. It was so badass.

"Excellent. When are you coming home? I miss my son." Mom asked with the sound of paper in the background. Maybe she was still at work.

"I don't know. Maybe this Friday or Saturday after we have our final notes. I hope you haven't turned my room into an office."

"Of course not." She declared with nervous laugh. She did it. "Why don't you bring your friends too? I haven't met them yet."

I chill ran through my body with the only thought of RWBY (Team JNPR was going to a beach for a week staying in a rented cabin) laughing while listening the embarrassing stories about me from my mom and my sisters and telling to everybody in Beacon, destroying my reputation even before becoming a huntsman.

Before I could reply, the door opened and team RWBY arrived.

"Hi, Kai!" Yang greeted me.

"Who is it? Is that your friend?" My mom asked through the scroll.

"Itwasgoodtalktoyoumombye" I whispered quickly before finishing the call.

I turned around to my roommates.

"Hello, RWBY. How was your day?" I said attempting to calm down from the surprise.

They looked at me in silence with their eyes analyzing my face.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked. Does the faunus can smell my fear?

"Why are you asking? I'm good. Everything is good. Are you good?" Yeah. My control under certain kind of pressure was pretty cool.

"You look… What's the word?" Ruby said after biting half cookie in her hand.

"Jittery?" her sister suggested.

"Yeah."

"I'm fine." I said before my scroll started ringing with One Punch Man's theme song at high volume and with 'MOM' in the screen. I rejected the call as fast I could.

"Hehehe. Stupid telephone surveys." I laughed nervously before the device rang again.

We listened the awesome song some seconds before Yang looked at her sister.

"Ruby."

Red nodded and used her semblance to disappear in a red flash leaving rose petals before my scroll were snatched from my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed before being tackled by Yang and Blake while Ruby answered the call with Weiss next to her.

"Hello? Oh, yes. He's here but… busy for the moment." The leader said looking at me on the ground. Yang had immobilized my arms on my back while Blake was holding my legs sitting on them.

"I'm Ruby Rose. Kaiden's friend and roommate." She made a pause. "Yes, they are here. I'm putting the speaker. Team! Say hello to Kaiden's mom!"

"Hello!" the rest of the team.

"Hello, everyone!" I heard my mom's voice. "Is my little fox treating you well?"

I was shocked she used my nickname so I felt my face burning in shame. I could hear the sound my reputation falling into pieces like glass.

"Little fox?" Yang processed the word before losing it and starts laughing with Blake snickering.

"Greetings, Mrs. Azabache. I'm Weiss Schnee. It's pleasure to finally meet you." Weiss introduced herself before giving a mischievous smile at me "About your son, he's treating us very well… most of the time."

"Dammit, Schnee." I groaned still feeling the weight of the girls on my back.

"Really?"

"Yes! He has enslaved us to get him food, homework and other favors." Yang yelled using a dramatic tone. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, by the way."

"Blake Belladonna. Don't pay her attention, Mrs. Azabache." Blake defended my honor "He's a good guy… when he's not annoying."

Damn you, kitty ears.

"I see." She analyzed what she had heard. "Anyway, it's good I finally met my son's teammates and Kaiden told me you have this week free so I want to invite you to spend it here in Aztlan."

"That's nice of you, mom, but I think they already have-" I was saying but Yang pressed my head against the floor, shutting my mouth with the carpet.

"We gladly accept, ma'am." Ruby talked in behalf of all the team ignoring my complaints.

"That's great!" I sensed happiness in my mom's voice. "Make sure you bring good clothes. It's getting hot here and it's a good time to enjoy the lake."

"We will." Weiss replied. "Thank you so much for the invitation."

"No problem. See you on Saturday." That was the last thing she said before hanging up.

"Well, it's shopping time!" Yang celebrated as she and Blake released my hands and legs, leaving me on the ground.

"Yay!" Ruby joined her sister in her celebration while the team headed to the door.

Before leaving, Weiss looked at me. "Make sure you take your stuff off my bed when I return." After that, she closed the door.

I just stayed there. On the ground. In fetal position. Trying not to cry.

* * *

The train departed at 3 pm and was going smoothly on the rails as we were leaving the safe walls of Vale and heading into the train station in Aztlan. The city was much smaller than Vale but it was safe for anybody who needed to rest or enjoy the lake. The temperature was warmer so it was the perfect time to swim and relax by the lake Zephyr and take the opportunity to enjoy the food of the region including seafood (the biggest reason why Blake wanted to go).

The team was sitting together on the two rows of seats facing each other and I was sitting behind them; behind Yang and Ruby's seats exactly. Before leaving the station, we supplied ourselves with enough food like to feed a legion. And by legion, I mean Yang. It was going to be a trip of 4 hours so I started listening my music and grabbed a book from my bag. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

Unlike everyone else, I couldn't dream when I was sleeping by an effect of the antidepressants. It was very uncomfortable at first, but, in the end, it did not matter to me more as long as long as I could sleep without having to endure the nightmares I used to have in the nights. I just closed my eyes with everything going black and opened them when I had to wake up, either on my own, hearing my alarm of my scroll or something else happened. This time I woke up feeling someone's gaze on me. I opened my eyes to see Yang and Ruby looking at me from the back of their seats.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been talking with Yang and I wanted to ask…" Ruby said "Did you know someone called Alice Noir?"

The question caught me off guard. How come they knew Alice?

"She was my mentor." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we had already been in Aztlan before." Yang stated. "My dad and our uncle Qrow took us to her funeral when we were child."

"Qrow." I repeated that name. "Qrow Branwen?"

"Do you know him?" Ruby asked surprised.

I nodded.

"Thanks to him, I was admitted in Beacon. And your father is Taiyang Xiao Long?"

"The same." Yang confirmed. "Do you know him too?"

"I've heard stories." I heard about him but not in person. "I met Qrow one day he arrived for a visit. When he departed, he was already banned from several bars in the city."

"Yeah." Ruby confirmed with a giggling. "That's my uncle."

"But it's strange. I don't remember having met you back then." Yang wondered.

"Let's say I couldn't attend because I wasn't in my best moment." I was sure about it because I was still unconscious when the funeral took place. I woke up one week after the attack and not in a good mood.

We heard the announcement indicating that we are about to arrive at Aztlan so we woke up Weiss and Blake, the latter sleeping in the other's shoulder; before that we took a picture of the moment. We descended on the station before heading out into the street.

"So what now?" Weiss asked looking around.

My mom said she'd be picking us up in front of the station so she has to be I started to say before realizing what was before me. A woman in her 40s was standing in front of a minivan holding a sign saying 'Welcome, future Huntsman and Huntresses of Beacon!'. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans with her curled brown hair and brown eyes looking at us with a huge smile.

"Is she your mom?" Blake asked pointing at the unknown woman.

"Nope." I said ready to walk away.

"Kaiden!" She yelled before I could flee. It was too late. The girls recognized the same voice they heard through the scroll and approached to the vehicle so I had no choice but joined them.

"Hi, mom." I hug her. "Team RWBY, I think you know who is she. Mom, they are Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang."

"Hello, ma'am." The team greeted her.

"Hello, girls. You can call me Mary." She answered with a smile. "Ready to go?"

After loading the luggage in the minivan, my mom threw me the keys.

"Would you mind driving?" she asked. "I'm a little tired after being working."

"Wait. Do you have license?" Ruby was surprised.

"Of course I have." I answered showing them the piece of plastic with my picture on it inside my wallet. "Don't worry. I drive better than Yang with her motorcycle."

"Hey!" Yang protested. "Do you have a problem with me and Bumblebee?"

I ignored her complaint and started the car. As I was driving, mom used the trip to chat with the girls asking about them, me and Beacon. Then she made the question I feared:

"So, tell me. Can you tell me if there's a girl interested in my son?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, Kaiden. I'm curious." She laughed. "So tell me, any candidate."

"Well, there's a faunus girl named Velvet." Ruby said from the last row of seats.

"So there is girl." Mom confirmed. "And faunus. Kai, you have some peculiar preferences."

"For the last time… WE. ARE. FRIENDS!" I yelled before receiving a slap in the head.

"That's not a way to talk to a lady, Kaiden." General Mom scolded me. Then she went back to the guests "And none of you is interested? I taught him how to cook, clean and wash the clothes."

"Of course he knows how to clean." Yang said checking something in her scroll and gave it to mom "I have the proof."

I listened a song and my voice together and I felt my soul almost leaving my body. A week ago, I was cleaning the dorm. I was getting bored so I played Pegasus Fantasy in my scroll and felt like to sing along it. I didn't know she had recorded me. That was the reason she always had a smile on her face every time she used her scroll.

"I want to go back to Beacon." I whispered.

* * *

The house had two stories painted peach color, with a garden near the garage in front and a patio at the rear where there were several flowers and plants. The rooms were at the top and at the bottom were the living room, the kitchen, a small library and a sewing room where mom used to spend time. It was nothing fancy but was cozy, staying standing for almost 25 years. Yes, that was my home.

"Alright, ladies. Welcome!" Mom announced. "You'll be staying in the guest room, where there are two queen size beds."

"Mom? Are you home?" someone called from upstairs.

'Shit' I thought recognizing my elder sister Jade's voice.

I heard footsteps coming down from the stair and she appeared with her (dyed) green hair wearing a white blouse and short jeans. Behind her was my eldest sister Lazulli with her (also dyed) blue hair wearing a pink shirt with a black skirt. **(Sorry. I'm not good describing clothes.)**

"Jade, Lazulli, meet team RWBY." I introduced for the second time in the day. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang."

"Nice to meet you all." Laz greeted. "I'm Lazulli, the eldest sister and the one with the highest authority in the house, after mom and dad."

"Jade." The other sister introduced herself. "I finally have new sisters. I wanted to have little one but, in the end, we got this creep."

I didn't care for that display of affection. She was like Weiss but without the money and the glyphs.

"Well, if you excuse, I'm gonna take the bags upstairs." I said "Yang, give a hand, please."

"Kaiden, don't make a fragile girl carry the heavy stuff." Laz protested.

"Fragile? Yang?" I laughed at the idea as I grabbed two bags. "Are you talking about the girl who destroyed an ursa during the Initiation?"

"Hey!" Yang complained before grabbing the rest. "They were five ursas."

After we were completely installed, it was time for dinner so we gathered around the rectangular table in the dining room with its 12 chairs. My dad was not going to arrive soon for his work on the city council, so mom left some food in the refrigerator for him. As we were sitting, mom was placing the food: meatloaf, grilled chicken and tuna salad. Obviously the last one got Blake's attention with her heartbeat been heard for everyone.

"Oh, my." Mom exclaimed surprised. "You must be a cat type faunus to adore tuna that way."

The rest of the team and me almost chocked with the dinner. She discovered Blake's most hidden secret in one day when it took me several weeks and the rest of the team months.

"How did you know it?" Blake asked nervous. She pointed me at me with a knife "Did you tell her?"

"Sweetie, I'm a kindergarten teacher." She explained. "It's my duty to know each one of my children, both human and faunus. I don't know why do you hide your ears under that bow."

None of us expected her to have such a level of observation to notice that they had some animal ears under that black bun that Blake always wore. Besides us, the JNPR team also knew about Blake after she asked them (and threatened) to keep the secret.

"You can take it off." Mom said. "We are in confidence and nobody will judge."

Following the advice, Blake took his bow, revealing those cute black cat ears on her head. She still wasn't so sure about leaving discovered her faunus features even being in the bedroom but we didn't press her for it.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Weiss asked.

"Training." I said without taking the sight of my plate.

"What?" Yang exclaimed after drinking her ice tea. "We are in vacations. The vacations are made to relax. If I wanted more work, we could have stayed in Beacon"

"Yes. But the Vytal Festival is coming and you need to practice your teamwork."

"I agree with Kaiden." Ruby said sitting next to me. "The students from the other academies will be arriving and we won't have a lot to of privacy to prepare our strategies."

"That means you'll be taking them to the cabin, don't you?" My mom asked.

"Yes. After the breakfast, maybe." I answered.

"The cabin?" Weiss asked.

"The cabin where Kaiden's master used to live."

"Alright, but why there?"

"You'll see it tomorrow. For now," mom stood up. "Who wants to watch the family videos?"

* * *

"I… CAN'T… BREATH!" Yang was laughing her ass off watching the videos as the rest of RWBY with my mom and my sisters.

In the video, I appear at 2 years old running around naked in the house with a toy in one hand while shouting 'Bath no!'. I looked away focusing on my scroll but I couldn't help but blush of embarrassment. Next, I was 5 and it was my birthday and was wearing a brown tuxedo I loved to wear back then but I was crying because a piece of cake fell on my pants. After that more embarrassing moments of my life appeared on screen. Then the scene changed.

"AHHHHH!" My 8 years old self cried aloud swinging a wooden sword.

"Keep your guard down." A female voice said.

I rose my sight to see a little me fighting against Alice close to the cabin in the woods.

"Introducing the future hunter Kaiden Azabache." I heard Lazulli's voice off screen.

I was swinging the weapon without a strategy while Alice dodged the attacks with only few steps and hitting me in the back with her hand. I fell to the ground on my back, exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Hey, Alice." Mom called her. "How's is Kaiden doing?"

Alice looked at the camera with her green eyes with a grin. "Well, his sword technique is still poor, his balance needs to be fixed, and he's very indecisive to attack. But he has a great will to fight."

"So that means he'll become a great huntsman?"

"I'm totally sure he'll be the best of them." She affirmed looking directly at the camera as if she were telling directly to me. As if he were inspired by those words, the mini me grabbed once again the wooden sword and lunged at her mentor. Only to be dodged again, falling on his stomach and face in the dirt. Alice put his boot on the back of his fallen disciple as he grunted in pain. "But not today."

She was like I remembered. Black hair. Green eyes. In the video, she was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans with black boots. She didn't have the poor appearance she had the last day I saw her. She was full of life and energy. I looked at those happy eyes. She knew what was going to happen to her in few years.

"I'm going to my room." I said without expecting an answer and went upstairs.

I knew no matter how hard that kid could try, in the end he'd get a scar on his chest and years of pain.

I lay on my bed I barely entered to my room. It was almost the same as when I went to Beacon. Blue walls. My TV in front a sofa bed. My old desk. The bookcase where I had a lot of books about anything: weapons, grimms, novels, dust, etc. Maybe Blake could like them. And the door leading to my closet and my personal bathroom. Mom added another bookcase where she kept all her files from her school, but I didn't want to complain.

It was weird being back after the few months I had on Beacon, grimms, Cardin, Torchwick, White Fang. I could have missed all of it if I hadn't insisted Alice to train me to become a huntsman but if I hadn't been there that day, she'd be alive in that moment. That was my sorrow. One of my many "what if" I've thought in my life.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." I said still on the bed.

"Hi." Ruby came into the room. She was wearing a red shirt with a black skirt and her usual cape.

"Sup, Ruby?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to check your room." The red girl started wandering around stopping next to the books. "Can I take one?"

"Go ahead." I said unenthusiastically.

I kept staring at the ceiling listening Ruby reading the titles of the books. Then the girl leaned over me.

"Can I help you?

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Why do ask?"

"You've been a bit decayed today."

"I'm fine. Just getting tired of Yang and her fits of laughter." I said sitting up and listening Yang downstairs still laughing.

"No. It's another thing. I…" Ruby sat next to me. "I know about your pills. What they are and what they do."

I looked her surprised and stood up facing her. She had been digging through my stuff.

"You started taking them after her death, don't you?"

I sighed deep.

"When I moved with you, I asked only one thing: privacy." I walked to the door and opened it so she could get out. "It's getting late, Ruby. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

She said nothing looking at my eyes. I knew she only wanted to help. I was her friend. But there were things that nobody could help me. Nobody could stop the nightmare in the nights. Nobody could know how to kill a Soul Reaper.

"You have to stop keeping all your pain to yourself." She said glaring at me before I closed the door. "We are here to help you to deal with whatever is hurting you. Just think about it."

"I know." I whispered. And that's what terrified me more.

* * *

 **Yeah. This chapter was a little slow and kinda boring.**

 **I'll be using this original arc to explain a little more about Kaiden's background history so be patient for now.**

 **Don't forget to send your reviews and comments about the story and/or your suggestions.**

 **See ya.**


	16. The Hunter's Den

**Well... shit. This weekend we won't have a new Vol. 4 episode but a new World of Remnant which is nice.**

 **Sorry for the delay. The work has been kinda busy administrating an IT department.**

 **For now, I'll leave you the new chapter.**

 **By the way, I don't own RWBY or its characters except my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Hunter's Den

-o-

Someone was knocking at the door in the morning.

"What?" I groaned waking up from my dreamless sleep laying on my stomach.

"Wake up. The sun's up." I heard Weiss' voice on the other side of the door.

"Thank you." I replied closing my eyes and going back to my sleep.

I heard the door of my room opening and silence before I felt that something jumped over me. When I opened my eyes, I found a girl with blond hair standing up on my bed with her right food pressing my back.

"What the…" I started before Weiss explained standing next to the door.

"Your mom gave us the key of your room." She said showing the metal key on her fingers. "You're always so lazy in the weekend's mornings."

"C'mon." Yang said still stomping me. "We are going to the church with your mom."

"Congratulations, Yang. You are finally gonna have your exorcism." Then I looked at Weiss with a grin. "If you still have time, maybe you can have yours, Ice Cube." I loved that nickname as Weiss hated it.

"Very mature." She replied displeased.

"And when I say 'we', I mean all of us." Yang explained still pressing her foot against me.

After 50 stomps, I gave up.

"Fine! Fine! Just stop bothering me with your stinky foot."

I did not consider myself a great believer when it came to religion, but mom did, so it was normal for her to go to church every Sunday. The teachings of Oum had messages of love, understanding and compassion, but unfortunately they were used to hurt and discriminate people who were different like the faunus during the Great War, another reason why I didn't follow the rules of the priests blindly. Upon entering the church, for a moment I thought that Yang would explode in flames, being disappointed that nothing happened in the end. Most of the lecture was about how Oum spent a whole night molding the woman during the creation of the world.

'Maybe most of the time Oum spent designing the breasts,' I thought, seeing Yang for some reason.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Weiss groaned for the tenth time since we left the house.

"Two minutes more." I replied, now getting tired of her complaints.

"I'm getting tired." Once again she groaned.

"Weiss, we've been walking for ten minutes." Yang said behind me.

We were walking on the dirt road leading to the Alice's cabin in the woods, where we'd be training during the week before going back to Beacon. The trees along the way gave us a refreshing shade while shielding us from the heat of the sun as we felt the gentle breeze coming from the lake. I didn't understand why Weiss complained so much if there was so much to see in the forest. From typical birds of the region such as nightingales and toucans to visitors from different parts of Remnant, such as the swallows and the Lucifer hummingbird. When I finished training, and wanted some rest, I used to walk among the trees and see the life that reigned in every season of the year.

I was leading the group with Yang, wearing a yellow T-shirt and brown shorts, and Blake, wearing a purple tank top and short jeans, behind me. Weiss, in a blue blouse and white shorts, walked briskly beside Ruby, who was avoiding my gaze. I tried to talk to her but I did not know what to say. I was wearing a white T-shirt and black brown cargo shorts, carrying supplies like water, first aid kit, snacks, among other things that may be useful inside a backpack.

"And there it is!" I exclaimed triumphantly as we reached our destination.

A gigantic cliff is laid upon us, at the base of which was a small wooden cabin. On the outside, it did not look like the big deal but as the saying goes 'Do not judge a book by its cover', since inside there was good stuff.

We approached the small terrace in front of the cabin while I searched for the key to the door, hidden under the window frame to my left. When it opened, the smell of moisture received us hurling our faces as I hurried to open the windows. There was nothing extravagant inside, just the basics of every house: a room with three armchairs for 3 people each next to a tea table and a TV opposite, a kitchen with refrigerator, stove and empty cupboards, two rooms with a bed and a closet, a study with several booksellers with a lot of books related to hunters, grimms, aura and dust. I opened the door. I opened the door leading to the basement and turned on the switches that were on the side of the stairs once I could get around the large number of objects lying there on the floor. All the place came to alive. The refrigerator started working as well as the electric water heater.

"You can leave the drinks on the refrigerator!" I said going upstairs.

"Well, let's begin!" Yang announced heading to the main door.

"Where are you going, Yang?" I asked.

"We are training outside, right? I don't think we can do it here without messing the whole place."

"We are not training here, of course." I said standing next to an empty wall in the kitchen. I pressed a hidden button between the boards, revealing a secret entrance. "We are training _here._ "

When we cross the entrance, we arrive at the Hunter's Den. The place was within the cliff behind the cabin with the space almost as wide as the amphitheater in Beacon with a rocky roof. The lighting was achieved through a network of mirrors placed on the outside of the rock formation, allowing true sunlight and that the place always had a perfect temperature regardless of the time of year. At the bottom was an underground river where a hydroelectric generator was attached to a rocky wall, which provided energy to the house and giving a good place to soak the feet after a long day of training.

There was everything a hunter could ask to be always ready for any mission. In the center of the place was ample space covered in rubber flooring for any exercise that one wanted to perform. In one corner was a collection of simple swords, spears, shields, hammers, and other weapons that I had used to discover which fit my style at the beginning of my training when I was a child. On the other hand, there was also a workshop where I maintained my equipment and where Slayer was born. Yes, it was the cradle of my grimms killer. And in the end, but not least, was the warehouse where the material that used the training was found: from damage, resistant test dummies to targets to test long range weapons.

"Are we in the batcave?" Ruby asked, astonished by the place.

"Something like that." I replied while doing the stretches to avoid cramping. "This is where I've been working on my skills as huntsman for years and this is where you're going to polish your skills and be ready to kick asses in the tournament."

"Oh, yeah!" Yang yelled with a grin cracking her knuckles. "Let's get started!"

"Not so fast, Xiao Long." I stopped the blonde bombshell. "We'll working with the basic first: meditation."

The blondie in the team growled in frustration.

"Actually, he's right." Blake agreed with me. "Our auras need to be in total control to overcome all the ordeals ahead and are mandatory to boost our skills."

'Someone won a seafood ceviche as prize', I thought.

"Thank you, Blake. Now let's sit."

"Wait." Weiss protested. "Is it clean?"

"That's something curious about this place." I explained about a certain fact about the den. "It doesn't matter what you do here. The floor doesn't get dirty."

"Really?" the whole team was surprised.

"It had something to do with moisture and sunlight. I don't know. When Alice explained it to me I was doing push-ups with two sacks of sand on my back. Can we begin?"

Everybody was sitting on the floor with the legs crossed waiting for my instructions looking at me but Ruby, who was still avoiding my look.

"Now close your eyes." Every obeyed and I did it last.

"Breathe deeply." I could hear everyone inhaling. "Then exhale." They followed my instruction.

"Now clean your mind and feel your aura inside you." I could feel the energy inside me, flowing through my body providing strength, protection and life at the same time.

"Try to see the auras from the people in this room." I stated visualizing the silhouettes of the team glowing in the darkness inside my eyelids. "Now tell me: can you see anything?"

"No." They answered.

"Focus."

Chomp.

Someone was chewing gum.

"Whoever is chewing gum, please stop or I'm gonna take it from the mouth and stick it on your hair." I scolded still focusing in the exercise.

Chomp.

"Focus…"

Chomp.

"DAMMIT! Don't said I didn't warned you!" I said opening my eyes and seeking who was messing with me before discovering that Yang was chewing a yellow pineapple chewing gum no giving a fuck about the lesson.

"What?" she asked expecting me to fulfill my threat with defiance in her eyes.

I said nothing calculating how many times the brawler could smash me against the floor, the wall and the roof in a minute if I laid a finger on her golden hair.

"N-nothing." I said with a weak smile. "Why don't we leave the meditation for another time?"

Never, ever, mess with Yang Xiao Long's hair. Many people (and grimm) have fallen for a single strand.

Mama loves her golden mane.

* * *

Time flew by while RWBY devised their formations (although the real challenge was to agree on how they should be named). Bumblebee. Checkmate. Ladybug. Nice names for devastating attacks. I was the subject of tests to prove how effective the combinations were, which was hard to withstand so many attacks and the worst part was when Yang had the pleasure of giving the final blow. My aura received enough punishment before we took a break.

"Kai…" Yang called me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled lying on the floor sprawled raising my head. She was looking me with doubt.

"I wondering you could… you know… about your master…" She trailed off hesitant.

I knew what I wanted to know. I sat up facing the girls, who were drinking water and resting. Ruby still refused to talk to me. I needed to tell them. About me. The Soul Reaper. Everything. I sighed looking at them.

"Alright." I accepted. "I'll only tell it once. I will not repeat or answer any questions until finished. Just listen. I ask one thing before I start. When I finish, I want them to see me the same way they have always done since we met. Got it?"

They nodded, including Ruby.

"Well, everything started one day…" I began telling the story of that fateful day.

* * *

(Read chapter 1.)

* * *

When I finished the story, I was not surprised by the expression that the others had on their faces. Yang looked at me in shock for what I had just told. Blake's mouth was covered by his hands while his amber eyes were wide open. Weiss looked at me in pain without saying a single word as a tear trickled down his scar. Ruby was shocked with her silver eyes staring at mine.

"I woke up a week after that in a hospital room. Remembering all that had happened that day, I could feel the real pain of losing someone I loved before my eyes. The pain was so intense that it released my semblance, destroying everything in the room. After that, I didn't speak for a month."

I stood up and took of my t-shirt, allowing them to look at the claw-shaped scar on my chest in silence. For a moment, I thought that Yang would make a comment about my body since it was the first time they saw my bare torso. I didn't want to brag, but after so many years of training my muscles were toned in my slim body. My abs weren't like Sun's, but I was good with it. Very well, as I was saying ...

"This is what the Soul Reaper left me as a memory of that day." I said feeling the burned skin on my fingers. "It was half a year after that day I returned to training. In her will, Alice left the cabin with everything in it, her armor I wear currently and her savings, which would be opened when I turned 17 or was admitted to Beacon, enough to pay the tuition and stay stable for some years after graduating. I think you know what happened first."

I put the shirt back on and looked at Ruby.

"Ruby," it was hard talking to her after what happened last night "The pills you found are my third treatment to control my trauma. At first I could not sleep, I saw the grimm anywhere and I listened Alice's voice inside my head at all hours. The first treatment forced me to take them every day but they left me with no energy, being a big problem when I was training. The second one was every third day with the same effect. The current treatment allows me to be active all week, whether it is fighting, studying or having fun with all of you; only having to endure the effects one day."

"And that's all I can tell you." I finished.

Nobody said a word or moved. They just stayed in their places thinking about I told them. I didn't blame them. Few people knew about the Soul Reaper. If you could classify it, the bastard would be a SSS class grimm with a recommendation to not face it and run. The official story was that Alice had been attacked by an alpha beowolf while she protected me so that terror would spread throughout the city. For everybody, I was the child who lived and not with the same admiration as Harry Potter.

Ruby was the first one to do something. She stood up and walked over to me.

She hugged me tightly, leaning her head against my chest.

"I know how you feel." She whispered in a broken voice. I was beginning to feel like my T-shirt was soaking wet as her tears streamed down her cheeks. "I lost my mother when I was a kid after she went on a mission and never came back. Yang's mom left my dad before that." Yang nodded sadly. "In both cases, my dad suffered a lot but he still raised his daughters himself with uncle Qrow's help."

"Ruby…" I hugged her back pressing her against me, feeling her sobbing.

"Kai, if you feel any pain of something is bothering you, tell us. Don't keep it to yourself. Let us help you."

"I will." I promised stroking her hair until she calmed.

I always saw her laughing, smiling. The happiness in person. But now, she was just a little girl remembering bad memories because of me. I felt like shit by the way I treated her last night. She just wanted to help.

We were silent a few moments until my scroll notified the arrival of a new message.

' _Are you done with your training? Let's go to the lake._

 _\- Laz'_

"Hey. Why don't we end the practice today and have some fun?" I proposed.

"Yeah! I already needed to refresh myself!" Yang exclaimed enthusiastic.

"Why not? It's a good way to enjoy the weather." Weiss said.

"Alright, team! To the lake!" Ruby commanded being again the vivacious leader that we all knew.

"But we still need to go back to our room for our swimsuits." Blake suggested.

"Then let's go back to the house, we swimsuit up then to the lake!" the Ruby corrected heading to the entrance to the cabin.

I was about to join them when I remembered I needed to check something first.

"Go ahead." I said going back to the den. "I need to verify some things. I'll catch up to you in few minutes."

"Hurry up then." Weiss replied as I nodded.

When they left the cave, I headed to a hidden corner among the shadows. I got into to a small rock room where all I had was a metal cylinder in an upright position with a rounded tip aimed at a metal hatch on the roof. Previously, the cylinder was used just like the lockers in Beacon, carrying Alice's armor and spear to wherever she needed. Now the armor was with me, the spear was gone and the inside of the rocket had been replaced by something else. For something I didn't know if it could be of any use in a future.

I checked that I had enough fuel, the signal reception was working, the movement of the ailerons had no trouble at all, etc. Everything was in order. I ran my hand over the metal surface and whispered:

"9 years left, Alice."

* * *

From the house, the lake was a few blocks away, but we still took the minivan to take snacks and drinks along with the girls to a small piece of land that belonged to the family while my sisters went using their car. Close to the water and nearby, there was a small warehouse where there were a lot of things stored like kayaks, a grill and lounge chairs, and next to it there were the bathrooms with dressing rooms.

The ladies had to wait for their turn to use the dressing room, and I had to say… the wait was worth it. Yang didn't waste her natural gifts and wore a yellow two-piece string bikini with her golden hair tied in a ponytail and using the same aviator sunglasses she had during the Initiation, leaving some friends (and me) with the jaw dropped to the ground. Blake choose a one piece black sling bikini with open back with a straw hat to cover her cat ears and book in the hand. Weiss was modest and appeared with a white tankini with a sun hat decorated with a sky-blue ribbon. Ruby only used a simple red one-piece swimsuit with... inflatable armbands.

I stared at the pieces of plastic as Ruby explained sheepishly.

"I'm not good swimming."

"If you want, I…" I couldn't avoid seeing the girl's figure under the swimsuit and feel my face burning. "I could teach you."

She agreed with a nod.

We started where the water reached our waists so Ruby wouldn't be afraid of being too deep. I walked back some steps and extended my arms forward.

"Now, swim." I ordered letting her to use the armbands so she could feel safe in the beginning. She moved hardly kicking in the water and trying to keep her head up all the way with the eyes closed until she hit her head against my stomach, realizing she made it. She got up with our faces so close that I could feel her restless warm breathing against me and seeing clearly her silver eyes clearly. So bright and captivating at the same time that I almost didn't notice Yang on the shore seeing us with her sunglasses down and a raised eyebrow like if she were saying 'what the fuck are you doing with my sister?'. I continued with the lesson feeling my face burning.

"N-now we're going full natural. So…" I said indicating her to give me the armbands. Judging by the face of terror she had, she was terrified of going unprotected as I took them to place them on the pier before going back to her.

"I don't know, Kai." For the first time since I knew her, I saw insecurity on Ruby's face.

"Hey, are you telling me that girl who faced a hipster crime lord, became the youngest student in Beacon and beheaded a Nevermore during the Initiation is afraid of swimming?" I said trying to cheer her up holding her hands. "I have faith you'll be going around the lake in no time. C'mon."

"Okay. I'll try."

I was surprised to discover that the leader of team RWBY was quick learning, like to control her breathing, her kicking and position of her body. It was not surprising considering that she sometimes took her fighting moves from some video games that I had and executed them perfectly shortly. For the last lesson, I was holding Ruby in horizontal placing my hands under her arms and legs (anything between them it'd death by Yang).

"Now move as I told."

"Fine." She replied still nervous. "Just don't let me go."

"I'll be here. Ready? Go!"

She was moving her arms and legs as she started advancing. I was holding her for a few moments before slowly letting her go.

That day Ruby Rose was swimming. Well, it was until she bonked against the pier pillar where Weiss and Jade were sitting. The heiress only looked at the new swimmer, murmured 'dolt' and kept chatting with my sister.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Ruby whopped in joy without caring about the big lump on her head before death glaring me and swimming back to me. Yep, she was a quick learner. This time she stopped few feet in front of me.

"You lied." She said punching my chest even I was protected by my aura.

"Hey, I said I'd be here so didn't move an inch." I said with a grin as she pouted. "As a prize, you deserve a bag of cookies."

"Three and you are forgiven." She negotiated ending the lesson successfully.

"Deal."

"Kaiden!" Yang called me from the shore nodding to Blake. The faunus girls was laying down on a lounge chair reading a book sharing a plate of fish ceviche with Lazulli under an umbrella. I knew what was in the brawler's head. I came out of the water and walked towards Blake grabbing a towel.

"Hiya, Blake."

"Hi." She didn't raise her eyes from the book.

"Watcha reading?" I asked seeing how the blond girl sneaked behind Blake, ready for my signal.

"A book I got from the cabin." She placed her bookmark and showed me the cover. "I hope you don't mind I took it."

"It's ok. Can I…?" I said holding out my hand. She handed me the book. I remembered that one. It was a notebook written by Alice with information about Mistral, the cities and history. I still remembered the rainy weekend I spent reading it while Alice told me histories about it. I smiled as I remembered those times.

"Pssssst!" Yang called me, snapping from the memories.

"Oh? Ah? Yes, Yang. Go ahead."

"What?" Blake exclaimed in surprise before being carried in bridal style with me walking behind and thrown to the lake from the pier. She looked at us angry with her murderous amber eyes.

"Sorry, Blakey." I excused myself smirking. "Nothing personal."

"Ditto." I heard my accomplice behind me as I was pushed to the water with a Spartan kick.

* * *

 **Aaaaand done.**

 **Thank you for following me so far.**

 **Greetings to** **AndyScull, Apex hunter, Chiefcornstalk, Dote JiEndo, Dracosanguis, HellFire2016, Red Salamand3r, Spartan Emperor 117, TheRedHood1999, amritbrar501st, .andersen, jamietham231299, pvtmatheny, strykrkillr999, thelastcenturion2015 and thundercharger123 for supporting me in this project. You're my MVP.**

 **If you want to leave a review, suggestion, question or death threat, you're welcome.**

 **See ya!**


	17. Cleaning in aisle douchebag

***jeit93 lays dead on his desk as RWBY enter the room***

 **Blake: *poking at the lifeless guy with Ninjas of Love* is he dead?**

 **Weiss: No. Just tired working all week and writing this week's chapter.**

 **Yang: Well, adult life sucks. Sis, do the honors**

 **Ruby: *looking at the reader* jeit93 does not own RWBY, just the OC**

* * *

Chapter 17: Cleaning in aisle douchebag

-o-

"Oh my freaking Oum Yang, I love your hair!" Jade admired as she brushed the golden mane.

"Thank you." Yang thanked still playing my videogames and enjoying the attention she was receiving. "Ooops! Kai, I think I overwrote your saved game in Skyrim."

I mentally screamed. 'Goodbye, my sweet draconic armor!'

"Could you turn on the A/C? Oh! This dress is beautiful!" Weiss asked as she was reading a fashion magazine with Lazulli.

Ruby and Blake were cool since they were reading some of my books on my bed.

"Can I ask a question?" I said looking away from my computer on my desk. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"You room is big and has a lot of things to do." Lazulli answered with a smirk. "Since you're hosting us here, why don't you buy me some snacks… please?" she said with the usual puppy eyes. I already knew how to deal with my eldest sister.

"Sis, you have legs." I reclaimed getting tired of being treated like a butler all week. "I think you can go to the store yourself."

"Kaiden..." Jade glared me with a serious face.

"Fine!" I grunted giving up. Growing up with two older sisters was a continuous pain in the ass. "What do you want then?"

"Spicy chips. Thank you, lil bro." Lazulli said with that annoying fake smile. "I'll pay you back later."

I knew that was a lie. "Anyone else need something?"

"A mango popsicle." Yang ordered.

"Blueberry popsicle." Weiss said.

"Spicy chips for me as well." Jade added to the list.

"I'm good. Thank you." Blake said. I was still going to buy something considering it as an apology for the incident in the lake.

"I'm going with you." Ruby said getting out of the bed. "I want to see what cookies are in the store. Besides you owe me two packs." She finished punching my shoulder as she was walking by my side.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The supermarket was some blocks from the house so it was necessary to go driving, but Ruby insisted on walking so she could look into each store we found no matter what items were in the display case. I pointed to a shop closed with wooden boards covering the windows and the ad of 'For Sale' stuck in one of them.

"That's where I used to material for my equipment years ago." I pointed out the place. "The manager helped me with any problem I had when created Slayer, from the first draft design to the final details. He was so interested in my project so he wouldn't charge me for the parts as long I let him help me to make it."

"Why is it closed?" Ruby asked seeing the state of the building.

"People say he retired to Vacuo. Others say that he could no longer pay the debts he had. In my opinion, I say he was forced to do so."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because Aztlan is an important cross point to every kind of people, including huntsmen before going to Vale. The first time I went, Alice took me and I met so many adventurers and heard their stories. I kept going to the place after her death for 3 years before he left."

"And what did you do after that if you needed spare parts?"

"I sneaked into the city dump." I replied grinning.

"Are you serious?" Ruby questioned giggling.

"The gears used in the gauntlets are from 14 Jacks in the box. At the time I found them all, I almost lost the sense of smell. " I said remembering the scares I had to disarm those hellish boxes. I fucking hate clowns.

"But I don't understand something." Ruby said thoughtful. "How come your sword has a name and your gauntlets don't?

"Because I haven't found a name for them and… I'm not good with the names. Slayer was made 5 years ago and spent 2 before I decide how I shall name it."

"Wait. When did you make them?"

"Well…" I started to remember as I counted using my fingers "I started on July from the last year, and finished this March."

"So they are basically like babies." Ruby smiled before glaring at me. "And you haven't decided on a name yet?"

"I told you, I'm still thinking and I'm not good with that."

"How about… Hookshot?" she suggested.

"HYA HYA nope." I answered imitating Link's voice.

"Zip and Zap."

"No."

"Twin line?"

"Twin no."

We kept going discussing the thousand names Ruby could imagine until we entered the store.

"Why don't you like those names? They're all very good."

"Because I don't think any one of them fits perfectly." I sighed. "I'll think about it later. Let's continue with our task."

We walked the shelves grabbing each order on the list. Spicy potato chips for my sisters, popsicles for Yang and Weiss, a bag of small chocolate-filled breads for Blake. We were close to the cash registers when Ruby gasped with open ones with white eyes.

"Oh! No!"

"What happened?" I looked at her concerned.

"I almost forgot my cookies."

I looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Then go and get them. I'll be here."

"I'll be back in a blink." She winked me as I grabbed the basket with the groceries and she disappeared with the usual trail of rose petals.

I was waiting for her when I said a voice never expected (and wanted hear) again.

"Well, I'll be damned." I turned around to meet Zack Roulees, one of the bullies whose bones I broke when they destroyed the cabin. The same round face matching his obese sized body, with his long brown hair tied with a ponytail only wearing a black vest showing a big fat belly and green shorts with sandals. It seemed he was following the seafood diet, because every time he sees food, he eats it. "Kaiden 'Freak' Azabache."

"Zack." I greet him suppressing the urge to punch him right on ass-like face.

"I heard you were admitted in Beacon a year earlier. What? Did daddy pay for it?" He mocked me. I clenched my fist and teeth trying to control my anger that moment. "You know, sometimes my arms hurts where you broke it. What should I do about it? Sue your dad to give me money and 'relieve' the emotional pain you have provoked?"

I stay silent as I start walking away but I feel a hand pulling me from my collar of my t-shirt.

"Where are you going? It's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you." He smirked with the same devilish smile like when we were children. He let me go as he sees a security guard passing by. "So what's up, loser? How's the life in Beacon? I heard there are hot babes over there."

I didn't say a word.

"I saw you walking with some smoking hot girls some days ago." My eyes open wide after hearing it.

"Stay away from them." I growled as I glared at him angry.

"Wow. Hey. I wouldn't something bad to those beautiful ladies." He raised his hands with an innocent look. "I have to admit that the blondie is totally hot. The brunette and the albino girl are fine. But the little girl is different."

Then, I saw the face I feared to see. His eyes were full open with a creepy smile revealing crooked teeth and a metal tongue piercing. That was the face he made when he had something in mind, a very sick idea.

"She looks… innocent." His words penetrated my ears, feeling the venom of his voice undoing the control I had of my emotions at that moment. "Maybe I could teach her some stuff about having fun."

Instinctively, I lifted my free hand ready to throw a blow and shut it up while he whimpered at my reaction. But I could only think about what had happened on that day and the consequences that I suffered so I lowered my fist slowly until it was only a lifeless hand on my side. Seeing this, Zack smiled triumphantly.

"Please. Obviously, you want to punch me. But what would daddy say if he finds out that his good son is hurting people again?" He approached a distance where our faces were as close as possible, while his enormous belly pushed me back. "What? Are you gonna say something? Huh?"

"Sorry for the delay! There were so many, I didn't know which one I…" Ruby arrived looking at the cookies she had chosen before seeing the scene in front of her.

Zack smirked as he approached her.

"Hello there. What is doing a beautiful babe like you with a freak like him?"

Before Ruby could reply, I grabbed her hand and walked away from him without saying a word. I wouldn't allow him being near Ruby. I didn't want to think about the things he would do to her.

"Running away? I think that huntress only taught you only that." I stopped abruptly at the comment and turned around to glare him with fury. "Oh. Did I touch a sensitive spot?"

Oh, he really did. I was starting to walk towards Zack when a hand stopped me.

"Let's go." Ruby begged grabbing my hand and pulling me away. "He's not worth it."

"I'm surprised actually. She was a very famous huntress, but, in the end, she died protecting a twerp like you from a weak grimm."

For a moment, I forget my control over my emotions and gathered all the hate, anger, murderous instinct and bloodlust on a single point, a very fat pink point. Ruby must have felt it because she let me go and walked back with fear in her eyes as I released my aura charged with my darkest feelings and emotions against Zack. I knew that I had succeeded when he looked at me with his eyes open wide with terror and a small squeal coming out of his mouth as a wet stain appeared on his pants, while a yellow puddle grew at his feet.

With my work done, I headed with Ruby to the cash register without saying a word about what had happened while a voice on the speaker requesting cleaning in aisle douchebag.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We walked in silence without one of us saying a single word. I didn't know what Ruby was thinking about what she had witnessed. Was she afraid of me? Had I become a danger to her? I was ashamed to have used my aura in such a horrible way. Using it to intimidate someone who had not unlocked it to the point where he pissed his pants. I felt dirty to have to resort to that technique considering that I wanted to become a huntsman and protect people.

"Ruby," I broke the silence as she startled when I spoke. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok, Kai." She replied. "That guy said awful things and acted like a doodoo head."

"Yes." I giggled a little hearing the childlike way she had to describe a person before returning to seriousness. "But still, what I did was wrong and horrible."

"Actually, I was scared just a little when I felt your aura that way." I saw concern on her face as she was scolding me. "So much accumulated negativity is dangerous. If it had been more, you would have caught the attention of some grimm."

"I know." I said looking down in shame. "I think that being here brings out the worst in me. So many bad memories." I sighed. " Good thing we're going back to Beacon in few days."

"Kai," she whispered sadly standing in front of me "do you really hate being here? Being home?"

"Home?" I said that word as if I didn't know the meaning. "Ruby, when I'm at Beacon I can be who I really am. Here, I'm just the well behaved son of the council member, Nathaniel Azabache. When I meet someone for the first time, they only see the shadow of my father all over me. That's a reason why I wanted to become a huntsman, to forge my own name in the world and save people."

"But here's where you grew up, where your family and friends live." Ruby said with concern.

I faked a laugh.

"After the Soul Reaper, I was known as the 'grimm boy' and everyone avoided me thinking that if I approached someone, they die. I could only trust my mom since she was the only one who listened and encouraged me to follow my path."

When I turned to see Ruby, I could only see concern on her face with sadness in her eyes. It was the third time she had that expression, and I was the cause of it. She had been the first person I had considered as my friend after many years and now I made her feel bad about the memories of my past.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I stopped and apologized. "This week was supposed to be quiet and fun so you could rest after what happened at the docks."

"You don't have to." The girl replied. "We all had bad times. Me, Blake, Yang, even Weiss."

For a moment I imagined a small Weiss crying for not having the pony she wanted. I held a small laugh.

"What matters are the good times we have together as a team."

"But I'm not in your team." I remembered.

"But we all consider you part of ours. Even JNPR think of you as their teammate. Do you remember when you helped Jaune and Nora for the history exam? And when Pyrrha was having a hard time trying to explain the Battle of Tannenberg?"

I chuckled with the memory because Jaune had trouble remembering historical events and Nora put weird names to some historical figures; but some of them were very hilarious as the general Beaster "The male Blake" Sure because he had the same serious expression like the faunus girl we know.

"I've even seen you hanging out with CVFY." Ruby continued.

That was true. I got to know the team more thoroughly after helping Velvet with Cardin, and they taught me several things that one learns in second year. Coco was a fashion lover, so she always gave me suggestion of the type of clothes I should wear. But for some reason I felt her eyes on my ass when I walked in front of her. Everything went well between me and Velvet, it was very calming talking to her. I did not talk much with Fox but he taught me some hand-to-hand combat techniques. Yatsuhashi was the quietest person I ever met with his quiet voice and always eager to listen attitude, which was a surprising considering his intimidating appearance.

"The fact that you are a Special Unit doesn't mean that you do not have a team. It means that you have many who are always willing to help you and do the same for you. Everyone enjoys being with you. We do. I…" I saw a light blush on her cheeks. "I like being with you."

"I…" I felt my face burning seeing her like that as a word appeared on my mind, beautiful. "I like being with you too. All of you." I replied grinning tousling her hair as she giggled. "Let's go, Ruby. I think the popsicles are about to melt."

Now we started walking a little livelier, talking about other things that were not bad memories, Grimm or huntsmen. Ruby told me a little about her, her house in Patch, her dog Zwei, and Yang's secrets that she could use as revenge for what she did to my nails. Before I knew it, we were at the front door with my hand on the doorknob.

"Ruby…" I said before opening the door.

"What's wrong, Kai?"

"About what happened at the supermarket ... let's keep it a secret. I don't want to worry the rest of the team. Besides, I don't want to hear Weiss giving her lecture on the correct use of aura. I had enough of that with the last one."

"Well, you shouldn't have used her shampoo." The scythe wielder answered with a smirk.

"But it smells so good." I said grinning as I opened the door.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The voice of team leader echoed in the rocky walls of the den.

"Ladybug!"

"Checkmate!"

"Bumblebee!"

"Freezer Burn!"

Slowly the formations took shape and had become lethal combinations for anyone who dared to challenge this team. With me having the special position of... the test subject.

"Hanky!" I announced by holding the piece of cloth in one hand. We had as a rule that each one had to carry a handkerchief hanging at the waist in while doing the exercise. If I managed to remove it, either with my hand or my weapon, that person would be out until they took mine or the rest were eliminated too.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted to her teammate. "I told you to back off."

"Ummm, Weiss." I said showing the blue cloth. The princess looked at her waist and found it empty. She walked to me and snatched it annoyed. "Five minutes." I annunciated lying on the fresh floor, as Ruby and Weiss headed to the river to refresh themselves. Blake was drinking water and Yang was checking her scroll.

"It took you almost whole week but you have improved, girls." I complimented drinking my sport drink. "Finally you made me sweat a drop."

"Wooow! A goal in my life accomplished." Yang said with sarcasm. She looked at with malicious eyes and whispered "And I thought that Ruby was the only one that made you sweat."

I choked on my drink and started to cough.

"What?" I asked still recovering my breath.

"C'mon!" the blondie insisted. "I've seen you have been too friendly with each other lately."

"Actually, I think they've been like this since day one in Beacon." Blake joined the chat. "You care so much for her."

"I care for all of you." I replied trying to hide my growing blush. "You're my friends. And Ruby…" I looked down without being able to avoid a small smile. "She's was the first friend I made after a long time."

"But when it's about her, you're different." Blake retorted and starts talking with excitement, "You seem happier when you're with her. Do not tell me that you are like those friends who start as friends at the beginning of the school year, and slowly you discover growing feelings for her and you start to deal with those feelings until you decide to confess to her after a great spiritual revelation and ..." Blake rambled with her gaze lost in nothingness as she thought of her 'reading material'. She was heavy breathing with her face now blushing full red. Me and Yang looked at her with concern.

"Belladona," I said with serious look. "stop reading that smut shit."

She gasped offended.

"It's not smut!" she stated angry. "It's art."

Art does not make me want to tear out my eyes and burn them to ashes. I only read a page of her book of ninjas and only thanked the fact that I couldn't dream, since that crap would give me nightmares.

"Anyway…" Yang continued still concerned about the smut addict. "What do you think about my lil sis?"

"I…" I started before Ruby and Weiss returned.

"Ready to go?" the leader exclaimed with her usual energy.

"Why is your face so red?" Weiss asked looking at me.

"I…" I said looking at Ruby and feeling my head ready to burst in flames. I lied "Yang was teasing me being as lewd as always." Then I looked the big sister with a look saying 'Please, don't burn me in front of her!'

"Yang!" the leader scolded angry. "What have we said about harassing Kaiden?!"

"C'mon, sis." Yang replied with a grin. "It's funny seeing him blush, right tomato?"

"Shut up." I muttered

"Well, changing the topic." Weiss intervened. "Kaiden, Ruby and I have concluded that you will also participate in the maneuvers of the team."

That statement took me by surprise.

"But I'm not part of RWBY."

"Of course not." Weiss snapped. "But it would be a pain to count on you in a battle, to only be defeated because you didn't know our maneuvers."

"Wow. Thanks, Weiss." I replied sarcastically.

"What Weiss is trying to say is that you are always fighting alongside us and you have helped us a lot this week with the combinations, so we were wondering if you'd like to join us in some combos **.** " Ruby explained. "What do you say?"

I looked into those silver eyes flashing determination. I couldn't deny that look, no matter what I said.

"Alright, Red," I sighed. "What's on your head?"

She smiled triumphantly, placing her hands on her hip and said,

"Well, I call this movement 'Black Cat'."

* * *

 **jeit: *** **Coming back to life and looking at the reader** *** GASP! So this was this week's chapter. I thank you for reading and** **I thank my dear friend for helping me with the correction of the draft. I hope you have enjoyed it and your reviews, suggestions and death threats are welcome. See ya *dies again slamming the head against the desk***


	18. Playing at home

**It's friday night and here's the new chapter of RWBY: Grimm Reaper after a stressful day trying to find out why a effing server wasn't giving a goddamn internet signal for 5 hours only to discover that the admin had forgotten to pay.**

 **Anyway, new chapter, more action, a heartwarming scene in the end.. with something extra.**

 **I don't own RWBY, only my badass OC**

* * *

Chapter 18: Playing at home

-o-

And the days passed.

We followed the same routine: wake up, sleep, train and enjoy the city and the lake with my mom and sisters. My mom treated them all as her daughters and that was significant for Yang and Ruby after what had happened to their mothers; even I could eavesdrop their talks in which more than one tear had been shed telling the common problems and doubts that the girls of their age had. Blake and Weiss got along with my sisters pretty well, unfortunately they discovered some of my weaknesses and embarrassing moments that could be used against me.

"So, Kai," Blake told me when we were washing the dishes. "Faunus girl magazines in the sock drawer?"

My only reaction was to freeze while I dropped a cup.

"And you said that my books were shit." she gave me the coup de grace with some red on her cheeks and with a mischievous smile.

Damn you, Jade.

And that takes us to the afternoon before returning to Vale.

We had planned on taking the train back to town on Saturday morning so we would have an extra day to unpack and enjoy the tranquility of Beacon before the students from the other academies arrived.

In the end, we decided to spend the afternoon at home watching movies, resting after the training and the abundant lunch. The team and my sisters again, were harassing my room, watching their romantic comedy movies (seriously, I didn't give a fuck if Ashton Kutcher was in them) so I spent time in the living room, reviewing my grimm study notes with a white shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. Yes, I was so bored.

What I did not expect was to see my dad sitting in one of the chairs with his plump body wearing the same white shirt and dark pants, the latter combining with the color of his hair and eyes. He was always in meetings so he wasn't at home very often. Damn, he only saw the girls once and I do not think he remembers the name of at least one of them except Weiss. After discovering that she was a Schnee, he almost knelt at her feet and kissed her shoes, but instead shook her hand and began to talk to her about the honor of receiving her at his home, the work he had been doing and felt proud in the council and the apologies for all the problems that I had caused. After that, I rarely saw him except at that particular moment.

We just sat in the couches on opposite sides of the room and kept quiet while we were each in our own affairs. He was checking his scroll and I was reading my notes. Yep, another time father and son of quality of the Azabache family. Most of our conversations are limited to me only with the same 'Yes, Father', 'No, Father' or '[insert response depending on the question or order], Father' answers.

"Kaiden." He was the first one to talk while lifting his sight from the screen of his scroll.

"Yes, father?" I used, default reply #1.

"Have you enjoyed these months in Beacon?" He asked in an emotionless tone. I had rarely seen any emotion on his face, and when he did, it wasn't good sign.

"Yes, father."

"Good." He replied still with the sight on the device. "Enjoy this year."

"Yes, father. I will-" I said before realizing what he said. "What do you mean with 'this year'?"

He finally looked at me and place his scroll on the little table that separated us. He had the look. The look telling me that he was about to say something I wouldn't like to hear.

"I've been talking to some contacts." Of course, he didn't have friends. He had contacts. "The medical school in Atlas will admit you as soon as you finish your year at Beacon."

And here we go again. He desperately wanted me to study medicine no matter how I explained that that wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. I have nothing against the doctors. They did a good job with the mess we had done in combat class, from nosebleeds to bruises that most of us had already suffered from Nora and her hammer, even if Ren had warned her (and us) about it.

"What?" That was my only response.

"I know it's great." He appreciated the idea with a smile. I hated that stupid smile. "Just think about it. One of Remnant's best medical facilities with excellent teachers, all the books you can read, and knowing your safe without any Grimm nearby."

"Beacon also has excellent teachers." I answered.

Yeah, maybe Port's classes were boring to death, Oobleck looked like she was always on Mach 15, Peach always had a crazy idea using dust that almost always end up in disaster and/or an explosion, and Glynda always had that face as if she was going to throw you to the ceiling if you made her angry in the least. But they had something in common, Passion. Passion for teaching and help their students. Port always helped the students if they had problems dealing with some kind of grimm, explaining their strengths, weaknesses and other curious facts. Oobleck lived with caffeine in his blood so he was always accelerated, but he was always willing to slow down and enjoy a good talk about history, assignments, or things that had nothing to do with the life of a huntsman. About Peach's insane ideas, some were incredible, like using fire and ice dust for various survival techniques on long missions. And Glynda might have seemed ready to eat your face when you least expect it, but she worried about her students making sure they did not get hurt after each spar, and at the same time she looked like a mother listening to the problems they had and giving her advice.

However, Weiss had already told me about the teachers at Atlas. They just focused on you learning every word in the book and they only wanted results regardless of the integrity of the students.

"Don't you want to help the people?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to be the reason why people do NOT have to go to the doctor to heal their wounds."

I noticed an increasing anger in his look.

"Look." He said standing up, taking his stance he always has when giving an order. "I give a year to enjoy your school and play with your toys."

"Toys?" I inquired.

"Yes. Toys. That thing you like to swing and shot like a maniac with those girls." He pointed where the guest room had to be upstairs.

"Hey!" I stood up looking at the same level. "Leave them out of this! What I do in the academy and who are my friends isn't of your business."

Then he smirked.

"Oh. Now I get it. You are still after that grimm." He mocked me, "I told you before, that thing won't come back. How many grimms there are? Huh? Hundreds or thousands of them? The odds of you finding it again are almost null."

Before I could say something, I heard something in the distance. A weak sound. A scream.

"You're going to finish your year…" He continued apparently without having heard it.

"Silence." I whispered approaching the window. There were people running away from something. Could it be...?

"Oh no, mister! Listen to me." He didn't care what happened outside. "When you're done playing the soldier with your friends… you're going to Atlas, whether you like it or not!"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped shutting his stupid speech.

He just stood there in silence as I walked to the door and out into the street.

When I was out in the street, I saw that there was chaos: people were running in terror, pushing others and stumbling before getting up again, no matter if they were hurting themselves, while the air was full of screams and another sound I knew very well. I could recognize that dreadful howl.

Beowolves.

An old woman slammed into me and we fell to the ground. She had the very face of terror with her pupils fully dilated and hair tousled with strands on her face. Still on the ground, she struggled to run again.

"Ma'am!" I shook her shoulders trying to get answers. "What's happening?! Why are you running?!"

"Grimm!" She screamed. "Grimm coming from the west gate! The defense had a breakdown voltage and—Oh my Oum!" she screamed looking behind me and keep running.

A Beowulf was dashing to us with its red eyes shining with the last sun rays of the day. We were the last people. The last people on the street so we were the only target of the beast.

"Wait!" I ordered to the lady. "It's too dangerous to go alone."

My words weren't listened as I lose her in one corner.

"Fuck." I swore as I took my fighting stance. This was great, no weapon, no armor or equipment. Just my hands, semblance and aura. Fun!

I charged towards the grimm, dodging a slash and sliding under it. One had its back full open for me, so I sent a summoned dark blade but it jumped aside just in time to dodge the attack and counterattack. I barely avoided the claw and performed an aura charged uppercut like the one Yang taught me. The Beowulf fell on its back, a chance I took to impale it with more blades, creating the most horrible pincushion the world has seen ever.

The street was empty but that wasn't a sign that indicated that it was the only one nearby.

I went by to the house and found my mom and dad staring at me.

"Kai," my mom was terrified. "What's happening?"

"Grimm." I answered heading to the stair and gear up.

"What?!" Dad exclaimed in shock. "What happened to the fucking defenses?"

"I don't know. Maybe a malfunction, but the city is being besieged by grimm." I looked at my mom and winked "Good thing there are a huntsman and huntresses here."

I went upstairs and ran to my room's door.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

"Me likey. Grrrr!" Yang purred to the image in the screen, Nathan Drake's ass in all its glory.

They were playing Uncharted only to see the main protagonist in different poses and enjoying his body in HD graphics. All the girls were hypnotized for what they were watching and didn't notice my presence until I coughed.

"H-hey, Kai." Ruby saluted not paying attention to the screen and using her scroll.

"Kaiden," Weiss felt the seriousness in my face. "What's wrong?"

"RWBY," I called them as I walked next to my bed where Slayer and my equipment were laying. "Get ready. The defenses in the walls failed and there are grimms in the city."

"What?!" Lazulli exclaimed as Jade gasped.

"Jade, Lazulli." I turned at my sisters as I put my armor on my arms and legs and my gauntlets. "I need you to watch the door and give asylum to any person who needs refuge."

"But dad won't…" Jade trailed off.

"I don't care what dad says! Just do it!" I said sharply. I turned to Ruby, "I'll go ahead while you get ready. There is a park north of here. I will attract those I can while you take care of the stragglers."

After that, I left without waiting a response.

As I descended the stairs, I was greeted by a camera flash.

"Mom," I growled while rubbing my eyes trying to regain my sight, "what the fuck?"

"Language." She scolded me then she softened her face. "I just wanted to have a memory of you before going in your first mission. Just in case something happens…" a tear fell down her cheek.

I hugged her tightly with her repressing her tears.

"I'll be fine. It's not the first time I have dealt with those things." I gave her the best smile to comfort her.

"Just… come back safely."

"I will." I nodded as I walked out the door, ready to fulfill the duty of a huntsman.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was not long before I had the second contact of the day. An ursa harassing some people in a car. All it took was a few shots to get some of its attention and attack me. I blocked all of its slashes before I could get and opening and cut the bastard in half.

"Go somewhere safe!" I ordered them. They didn't think twice before starting the car and getting away.

Then I heard the second scream in the day.

'A girl is in trouble!' I thought running to the source of the cry.

My surprise was immense when I found the person who shouted for help. Zack was being cornered by 3 beowolves and crying while his dirt green shirt was drenched with tears and snot, and his huge belly was tottering to the rhythm of its weeping. One of the beasts lunged at him as he gave the last desperate cry of his life. Unfortunately, I arrived in time to kick the grimm into a wall and then finish it with a shot on the head. I stood myself between the chubby and the two remaining grimms as I began to unload my charger in small bursts.

"Freak—I mean, Kaiden. I'm happy you're here." He whined still on the ground. "Thank you for saving—OUCH!"

I "accidently" elbowed him right in the face after shooting.

"Sorry." I apologized with a grin. "The recoil is a bitch."

I just love karma.

I kept defending Zack until there was no grimm before I left, not without telling him, reluctantly, to seek refuge until the danger subsided. I hated the guy, but that didn't mean I was glad to see him between a Beowulf's fangs.

At last I had reached the park, its wide spaces covered with green grass, perfect for any type of activity, picnic, playing with a ball, reading a good book, fighting to death against infrequent beasts attracted by negative emotions, meditation, etc.

"Well." I sighed pinning my sword into the ground and placing my hands on the hilt, "time to party."

I closed my eyes and focused on my darkest feelings and emotions again in that week. The good news was that those emotions were just coming out that afternoon, remembering Dad's words and his ideas about Beacon and about Atlas, feeling angry and frustrated with the fact that he would have to find a way to keep me from taking everything I had done that makes me feel alive. I kept thinking to myself, until I heard a grown close to me. When I opened my eyes I found several red grimm eyes staring at me, attracted by my cute thoughts of rainbows and puppies. Beowolves, Ursas, **nagatinis** snakes and vulture-like grimm, voltaires.

"Hello, guys." I greeted the beasts as I wielded my sword, "Wanna play?"

I leapt at them, attacking the ursa first that was the nearest, striking its sides before a paw hit me in the chest and threw me into the air. I aimed a gauntlet at the bastard and shot a line before being pulled to the Weenie Pooh and beheaded it. The other grimm looked at me scared and after what I did to their comrade.

"Now…" I said panting, "who's next?"

I fought non-stop. Slashing, shooting, and using my semblance against all grimm that I saw without realizing that I was forcing my luck and my resistance. They kept appearing and joined the fight. I didn't pay attention to this until ...

 **BAM!**

A boartusk that I had not noticed rammed me in the back, throwing me towards a tree and making me see stars. I felt my aura at critical levels and about to break, leaving me open to mortal wounds that could kill me in a short time.

I leaned my back against the tree and started shooting the horde of beasts in the hope of getting some space to recover. Sometimes I managed to smoke one of them while the rest kept getting closer. But I knew that would not last long.

Several croaks came from above while two voltaires pounced on me with the claws open. I managed to dodge one but another grabbed my right arm taking me to the skies with the intention of dropping me, and make me sacrifice my aura to avoid damage from the impact, leaving me on a silver platter for his friends. With my free hand, I reached for my hunting knife, hanging in its holster on my left side, and I cut the neck to the black bird where the bone mask that covered his face ended. The poor wretch made a pitiful sound before dissolving into thin air, letting me fall while I was forty feet off the ground. I fired a line from my gauntlet to the trunk of a tree to avoid the direct impact on the ground and ending up rolling on the grass while breathing restlessly, lying on my back facing the now night sky and a light pole illuminating the battlefield.

I could barely stand up in front of the still angry grimm horde, ready to fight. While my weapon and my legs were like concrete while I felt my muscles screaming for the punishment they were receiving; at least Yang let me rest for a minute before she hit me with her gorilla strength.

The other voltaire was already pouncing towards me when something grazing the right side of my head, tearing a strand of hair as the bird changed form into a black dust.

 **BANG!**

I could recognize that sound anywhere. That was the sound of a scythe, which was also a gun, firing a bullet with precision.

"Kai!" I heard Ruby calling me from behind. She came running next to me with her favorite red hood and Crescent Rose in scythe form ready to shoot again. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," I gasped catching my breath. Then I smirked, "I'd be better off if a bullet had not run past my head, taking some of my hair with it."

"I saved your life!" She pouted.

"Hehehe, I know." I chuckled messing with her hair. "Now we're even. So, how's the situation?"

"The defenses are back online and taking care of the rest. Yang and the rest with be here in few minutes." The leader reported.

"Finally, some good news," I sighed in relief. "We just need to deal with these guys then."

"Yeah." She said cocking her weapon. "Ready, Grimm Reaper?"

"Only if you are, Crater Face." I mocked her using her favorite nickname.

"I hate that name." Obviously, she didn't like it.

"Alright, alright." I said rolling my eyes. "How about… Red Reaper? You know… your hood and your scythe…"

"I like it." She said looking at me sideways with a smile. "So, ready?"

"Hell yeah." I felt like Ruby gave me more energy with only her presence. "Let's show these guys what the Reapers of Beacon can do."

This was the first time I had been fighting with Ruby as my partner, and for some reason we seemed to be in sync. Being able to predict each other's movements, attacks and shots, taking advantage of each one of them. Little by little the number of grimms were diminishing although we still had our hands full with those who were giving their walk in the park so we needed the help of the rest of the team.

"Kai!" Ruby called me from behind. "Night Rain!"

I recognized the name of the maneuver so I ran towards her as she holds her scythe downwards with the cannon pointing to the ground. At the time, I grabbed the grip, Ruby shot several times to ground and we were launched into the night sky. From above I could see the mess that the darks beats had made. Cars destroyed, buildings ruined, the park's kiosk had a pillar destroyed. I just hoped no one had been killed.

"Now!" Ruby snapped me from my thoughts and focused on summoning all the dark blades I could around us in the air. I felt I managed to form at least twenty of them without completely depleting my aura. With my hand, I commanded them to drop and raid the enemies bellows us. Some missed, but most managed to impale the others, almost eliminating them instantly. As for the rest, let's just say they met Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Hold on tight." I could hear Ruby whispering as she grabbed me from my waist and we rushed to the ground using her ability, turning a red and white blur leaving rose petals on the road with a cry that I was not proud of. When I landed, I felt that the world was spinning and my lunch wanted to return to the world. My legs were almost like noodles and I fell on the grass. Ruby was worried about my condition, kneeling next me. "Sorry. I didn't let you know about the landing."

"That…" I said before closing my mouth with a hand to avoid my stomach from delivering a memento of my food. I swallowed feeling the acid taste on my tongue then I smiled at the worried girl "…was awesome."

Ruby returned the smile as she helped me to stand up.

"Ruby! Kai!" Weiss called running to us with the Blake and Yang behind her.

"Everything's good here." Ruby informed. "I think we're done with the job."

"That's cool." Yang said placing her hands behind her head and grinning "So, you gonna keep holdings hands?"

We didn't know what she was talking about until I looked at the hand that I used to get me up, still holding Ruby's. We both released them with our face growing red.

Sadly, that moment of rest was interrupted by heavy footsteps and a grunt, as if someone were grinding rocks crashing against each other. Crossing in a corner and dashing to us was a type of grimm he did not expect to see. That was like the Graveler Pokémon's gothic relative, with 4 arms covered in bone armor, strong short legs, and a white mask in the center of the spherical body with more bone armor on top and with a height of 3 meters.

"What is a wrecker doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Following the party maybe." Blake replied.

I turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, orders!"

"Alright." She thought some seconds before telling the plan. "Yang, Weiss, focus on the lower arms. Blake, you're with me with the ones above. Kaiden, distract it."

"Got, it!" I replied as I set Slayer on its rifle form and started to shoot it, seeking for its attention. I had success after hitting the mask and the grimm started running in my direction.

As I was keeping it busy, the girls focused on destroying the arms, but any attempt to cut them from the root, or disable them, were useless since each limp acted like they had their own mind. We had no idea about dealing with that kind of grimm because Port hadn't talked about it yet in class.

"Weiss!" I looked for the Schnee as she was freezing a limb without success while it broke free from its cold bindings. "Do you know anything about this guy?"

"Not much." She answered avoiding the arm she was dealing with. "The movements are slow but the punches and defense are impressive. That's I know."

"Don't you have Port's number?" Yang asked as she attacked the elbow of the limb she was fighting before being rejected.

"That's right!" Weiss fell back and took her scroll from her pocket. "Kaiden, cover me!"

"Make it quick!" I warned as I attacked the limb with Slayer in sword form.

I tried my best to at least leave a scratch on the bone armor but the big bastard was hard, and my weapon wasn't very effective. I kept attacking before the wrecker grabbed my weapon and tossed it away with me still holding it, landing next to Weiss.

"Thank you, professor." She said politely before ending the call.

"Well?" I asked as I stood up. "Anything good?"

"The space between the between the upper and lower arms is the weakness." She pointed at the small area of at least 10cm. "We need to slice it from side to side."

"And how the hell are we…" I trailed off before I got an idea. "Freeze it."

"What? You already saw that the wrecker breaks out from the ice fast." Weiss reclaimed.

"Yes, but at least we'll have a time to use the weakness."

"But how?"

"You're gonna see." I relied with a grin. "Blake!"

"What?!" She yelled back still dealing the hand on top.

"With me! Now!"

The faunus jumped landing next to me.

"We need to cut on the zone between the upper and lower arms and we need to do it from side to side, so we need to use Black Cat!"

"What?!" Blake doubted my plan. "But Black Cat is a movement that is best used against a larger group of enemies. Using it against only a single target is complicated and with a margin of error, it's another thing."

"I know. But we have to try."

"Ugh!" she groaned before throwing me an end of Gambol Shroud as she prepared her katana.

"Weiss, get ready!" I ordered.

Blake started running around me making light jumps as she started to gain speed. Then she jumped and she was going fast above ground as I was spinning on my spot, seeing the world fading in a blur of colors, hardly being able to distinguish the form of the wrecker. I heard the sound of the glyph activating and the sound of ice being summoned.

Maybe you're wondering why Blake was the one slicing while I just held the ribbon. One word, weight. At first I was the one who was attacking while Blake was the support but she could not bear my weight added to the centrifugal force, so in every attempt I always ended up kissing the wall of the cave.

"Now!" Weiss gave the order.

I just used the momentum and released the ribbon so Blake flied at full speed, slicing the middle area of the grimm from left to right with her katana, as the black creature growled in pain. When the grimm ceased to make any sound, the lower part corresponding to a pair of arms and legs fell to kneeling, well what I think were knees, while the rest slid back and crashed into the floor with a thud, cracking the cement underneath.

And again, on that night, the world was spinning and the contents of my stomach were ready for their return while I barely stood. Confirmed. Performing the Black Cat after sensing Ruby's semblance with a few minutes of difference was a guaranteed ticket for ultimate dizziness.

"Hooray!" Ruby appeared next to me raising her hand ready for a high five. "We did it!"

"It was tough but we- Ugh!" I covered my hand as I rushed to the closest bush and met again my lunch of that day. Hello again, tacos.

"Ewwwww!" I heard Weiss gazing at my situation.

Blake crouched beside me, stroking my back and trying to give me some relief from my suffering of the moment.

"If it's any consolation, your tactic was very effective." She said with a smile, trying not to see the puddle I was creating.

"Hey, new Vomit Boy." I look up to see Yang holding her scroll and pointing at me with the camera.

"Don't dare you, Yang- Ugh!" I went back to business.

There was a flash...

"Hashtag Let it go, let it goooooo…" Yang typed laughing.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon returning home, once we ensured that there were no grimms left in the city, and after emptying my stomach, we were greeted with applause by the people inside, sheltering from the chaos that was a few hours ago. Once we told them of our feat to everyone, and my stomach emptying thanks to Yang and the photos and video, making everyone inside laugh and me vowing my revenge on her, they explained to us the events that proceeded with the invading grimm. Apparently, there was a short circuit that disabled the defense system that was in the limits of the city that, along with a small fight among merchants for the spaces to place their stalls, were the perfect setting for the arrival of least loved visitors in Remnant.

After all the thanks and good wishes for our huntsmen career, enjoying the irritation of my dad every time someone did it, we decided to rest. At least that was what I decided because the girls and my sisters kept chatting more. For some reason I had chills every time I heard them laughing.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Night Hunt in Aztlan'

That was the headline of the paper the next morning with a picture of team RWBY and me, Ruby with Crescent Rose on a shoulder with a sweet smile, Weiss with an elegant pose with his hands on the hilt of Myrtenaster pointing towards the ground, Blake with a shy smile and Gambol Shroud unsheathed in a hand, Yang crossing her arms showing off Ember Celica with a grin, and me with a 'Winter is coming' pose and a small smirk.

Mother left us at the station after lunch and repeatedly said goodbye to me and her new daughters, as she embraced us with no intention of letting us go.

"When I see you again, I want to see a pretty girl next to you." Mother told me, or rather she ordered, before we headed to the main doors of the building while she waved goodbye to us.

"Bye, Mom!" We said goodbye all at the same time, noting a special feeling from the voices of Ruby and Yang as they said it.

Inside the station, some people recognize us by our photograph in the newspaper and come to take photos, autographs and shake hands as thanks for our actions the night before. A guy shyly approached Yang to give her a flower. How did she thank him? She grabbed his face and gave him a hot kiss on the lips. That boy could be beaten, stabbed, run over, kicked in the crotch, said that Half Life 3 would never be developed, but still he would retain the face of joy that he had at that moment.

"What?" Yang asked when we stared at her after the moment of passion and she kept walking, leaving the lucky bastard with his gaze lost in nothingness and with the smile of happiness on his face.

The trip back to Vale was just as quiet as when we arrived in Aztlan. The girls sat in the two rows of seats facing each other, while I was behind the Xiao Long-Rose sisters, with my music in my headphones and reading an old book I took from the cabin about Mistral and some notes about the villages over there.

It had been an hour away on the train when someone stood next to a row of seats where I sat.

"Need something, Ruby?" I asked to the girl who was already using her usual dark clothes and her favorite red hood.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked sheepishly. "The others fell asleep and Yang doesn't stop snoring in my ear and drooling on my shoulder."

"Sure." I agreed to go back to my music and my book.

For a moment, I expected her to sit in the row that was empty in front of me but then I felt myself moving in the seat next to me. Noticing that I looked between confusion and surprise as she looked at me sheepishly.

"What?" She asked me when she noticed my look.

"It just… I thought you were going to sit in the seat next to the window in front." I explained pointing at the empty space.

"Nah." Ruby said brushing away the idea with her hand. "I prefer to sit with someone beside me than do it alone." Then she looks at my custom black headphones with my emblem on the speakers "What are you listening?"

"Oh." I handed her my headphones as the song For Freedom's Sake was playing. "It's Serenity. I love power metal."

"Let me check." She said as she put them on and listened the sad song about the dying soldier mourning his own death and the sadness of his beloved to the fact that he won't go home. At the end of the song, she just whispered "Beautiful."

"What about you?" I asked curious about her favorite music.

"Oh. I'll be back." She said before going back where the rest of the girls were and took her red headphones from her bag and went back to her seat. "Here."

And that's how I discovered Casey Lee Williams. The lyrics to Red Like Roses reminded me of the day I woke up in the hospital room and discovered that Alice was gone. For a moment, I thought I was going to shed a tear but I suppressed that feeling.

"Amazing." It was the only thing I could say.

We shared the songs we liked as well as talking about other things. Ruby was from Patch, had a dog named Zwei, which was the cutest thing I had seen after she showed me a picture, her favorite movies, among other things. We kept talking about anything until we ran out of subjects so just keep hearing the music of the other.

Slowly, I closed my eyes until I could no longer keep them open them completely. Before I fell asleep completely though, I felt Ruby move and I heard a few clicks before I felt something covering me as well as feeling something leaning on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I discovered that the red cape she always wore and cared for dearly was used as a blanket while she was asleep on my shoulder with complete tranquility. With care and with my free arm, I covered her too. Now being both covered under that warm red protection for the rest of the way while she dreamed of cookies, guns, and her dog while I dived in the usual dreamless sleep.

How I wish I could return to that moment of peace next to Ruby… before hell broke loose a week later.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed it and any review, suggestion, and compliment is welcome.**

 **For now, I'll be working in the next chapter.**

 **See ya.**


	19. Shut up and hold my soda!

**Hello again! (I bet you heard that with Pyrrha's voice)**

 **I finished it on Monday but I've playing Warframe and forgot to upload it.**

 **You know what to do: read and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Shut up and hold my soda!

-o-

She was sleeping so peaceful and safe. Her face was smiling while at the corner of her mouth a river of drool was flowing half-face and ended up being absorbed by the pillow and her long golden hair was in turmoil all over bed. Yang Xiao Long looked so cute that I almost felt bad for what I was about to do. Almost. I grabbed her shoulders as I rested my feet on Blake's bed and gently shook her so she could wake up.

"Yang." I called her from her trying to wake her up. "Yang!"

"Uh?" She opened her eyes still sleepy and yawned. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I repeated her words. "We are almost late for class! That's what is wrong!"

The still sleeping Yang took a few seconds to process my words before grabbing the scroll that was at her side to see the time. Her lilac eyes fluttered open to see the time on the screen and then to me in my uniform: the classic black suit with gold accents, the blue vest underneath, and the red tie on my neck.

"What?!" She screamed before jumping out of her bed.

"Ruby got your uniform ready for when you woke up while she and the rest went ahead." I explained pointing at the clothes on a desk. "Hurry up! You can take a shower later."

Without a word, Yang grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to change, a moment that I took to grab the scroll on her bed and swap it for the one in my pocket. A few minutes later, she came out uniformed but with her hair tousled like if she were super saiyan and gave her bag.

"Go ahead!" I told her nodding to the door leading to the hallway. "That way they will also scold me for being late."

"Thanks, K." She smiled me with gratitude "You're da best."

Then she rushed into the hallway heading to class.

I just stood there making sure the zone was safe.

"Everything clear." I let know to the people inside the closet.

The door opened and three figures came out. A little girl wearing a black tank top with a white pants decorated with roses, snickering to avoid making noise. Another with a sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, frowning. And another with a black yukata and cat ears on her head, her eyes a little sleepy but a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Did she fell for it?" Blake asked after giving big yawn.

"Totally." I replied with a grin.

"This is totally childish." Weiss grumbled.

"But it is incredible that she fell so easily." Ruby said with a mischievous smile.

"Indeed." I affirmed taking off the jacket and vest and loosening the tie.

"You know she'll discover what you did in few minutes. Right?" Weiss commented as she sat on her bed.

"Meh." I answer shrugging. "I say she'll reach the classroom by the time she becomes aware of what happened."

"Yang may not be the cleverest… Sorry, Ruby…" Weiss apologized to her leader. "But still she'll notice once she goes out to the courtyard."

"I agree with Weiss." Blake said laying on her bed. "She isn't that easy to trick."

"I don't think so." Ruby debated. "I've known her all my life and I can tell you that she doesn't think very well in the mornings when she's in a hurry. There was a time she even put baking powder in her coffee inadvertently thinking it was sugar."

"How about we settle this with a bet?" I proposed with a smirk. "20 liens if she arrives at the salon."

"50 that she discovers the hoax when she's outside." Weiss said.

"The same as her. Are you up to raise the bet?" Blake agreed pointing Weiss with a thumb.

"I bet the same as Kai and raise it to 100." Ruby was willing to play riskier.

"So, 100 liens each one?" I questioned. The ladies nodded and I declared "The bets are closed then."

Apparently, Yang forgot certain things. One: It was Sunday at 3 in the morning and the semester started the next day. Two: the sun does not rise until 7 am so it was still dark outside. And three: she owed me two, for my nails and for the photos puking in Aztlan.

By the way, Ruby and I won the bet.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To summarize, Yang returned 10 minutes later, we laughed, she snarled at us, declared me vendetta and fell asleep within minutes. The rest returned to their beds to continue sleeping. At least that's what I did for a few hours before I woke up at 6 in the morning and could not go back to sleep no matter what position I was on the futon. So, discarding my attempt to go back to sleep, I got up to change into a dark blue T-shirt, gray pants and white sneakers before setting off to do some training.

The sky was still dark with a little light of the coming dawn and some stars were still partying even if the sun was about rise (like a certain blondie and her parties). The air was a little cool and, having lived in the hot weather of Aztlan all my life, that was a delight. I started jogging around the school to warm up. The courtyard, the gardens, everything was peaceful and asleep before the life returned to Beacon with the students returning from their vacations and the visitors from others academies arrived from their kingdoms.

I arrived at the building where the gym was where there was a good number exercise equipment as well as an arena for practice matches.

Before entering through the immense doors, I heard a sound so familiar that it was almost the language among the Huntsmen. The sound of combat. Upon entering, I recognized Jaune by visiting a yellow jersey, sneakers and black shorts, and Pyrrha with a pink T-shirt, white mini shorts and pink sneakers, training each using their respective weapons. It was more like an exercise to figure out how many times you could take down Jaune before that stopped being fun but he had been improving a lot since last week I saw him for the last time. His posture was firmer and more balanced, his attacks were stronger and more precise, and his movements were already more fluid.

 **THUD!**

And he fell again laying out in a pain angel on the floor.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed wincing, letting them know of my presence. "I even could feel that."

"Hi, Kaiden!" Pyrrha greeted me with her usual cheery mood, only a few drops of sweat on.

"Sup…bro." Jaune panted still on the floor, being more sweat than man.

I entered to the ring and helped Jaune to stand up.

"How was the beach?" I asked looking at both team JNPR members.

"Sunny, quiet and the grimm sharks didn't mess with us for fear of Nora." Jaune remembered.

"Sure, right." I didn't believe Nora's dominance over the aquatic grimms.

"It's true." Pyrrha said grabbing her scroll to show me a picture.

It was surprising to see Nora wearing a pink bikini (who had a nice body so congratulations, Ren) with maniac smile grabbing the tail of shark-like grimm and using it to beat another. Literally she was beating a motherfucker with another motherfucker.

"Oh." It was my answer.

"So how about you?" The female Spartan asked collapsing the scroll and putting inside her bag.

Before I could answer Jaune said with a grin:

"C'mon, Pyrrha. You know he _threw up_ a party."

I glared at him.

"Don't tell." I sighed facepalming. "Yang."

"Hashtag: let it go, let it gooooo!" Pyrrha answered singing that stupid Frozen song. "She sent us the video yesterday."

"Ha ha ha" I laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, Nikos."

"Aside from that…" Jaune said grabbing his scroll. "Yang sent this one too."

"Damn you, Xiao Long." I whispered kneeling as I hid my face between my hands.

In the picture, Ruby and I were completely asleep on the train with the red cape covering us. Ruby's head was resting on my shoulder and mine was leaning against her head as we both slept with a peaceful smile on our faces. Then I felt no guilt about the prank I played on Yang.

"If it makes you feel better…" Pyrrha tried to cheer me up placing a hand on my shoulder "both of you look cute together."

I replied with a groan.

"Kaiden." Jaune called me.

"What?"

"I want to ask you something but I need you to look at me, bro." He said firmly. I raised my head at looked at my brother at his blue eyes. "Do you like Ruby?"

"I-I…" I stammered thinking of my answer. I've known Ruby for few months and enjoyed every moment time I've had spent with her, along with team RWBY and JNPR However, when I was alone with her, I could talk about anything with her and she listened to me while she did the same and I paid attention to every word of her. She was funny, smart, learned a lot of weapons with her, and when she smiled, she encouraged me to move on if I felt down. She made me feel fine with myself even if I knew I was a total and incorrigible mess. But she was like that with everyone so I wasn't sure about I felt about her. My answer was: "I don't know. She's kind, has a bright smile, always doing her best to cheer you up and… beautiful. I'm not sure if she feels something for me or she just sees me as a friend. I'm afraid of doing a wrong move and ruin what there's between us."

The leader of JNPR and the second in command looked at each other concerned about my answer.

"It's ok, bro." Jaune comforted me. "Maybe you like her as a friend or like something else. We still have a lot of time to find out."

"Thank you, Jaune."

"But -" Pyrrha was about to say something before Jaune stopped her.

"Pyrrha, I think we should let Kaiden do it him do it his way. Besides, the way the heart works is a mystery for everyone."

She did not object, relying on the words of her leader.

"Alright."

"So…" I began saying as I stood up looking at Pyrrha "… how's Jaune been lately? I saw that his stance has improved and got faster with his blade."

"Of course, I'm betting better!" Jaune affirmed proudly "I can be fighting for 5 minutes before being beaten."

I snickered while Pyrrha laughed nervously.

"I know you got better with sword…" I could see that Jaune was delighted with that affirmation "… but, what about hand-to-hand combat?"

His smile vanished.

"Oh, well…" Pyrrha desisted to answer.

"Don't tell me that you have been focusing on the sword techniques." I asked rubbing the bridge of my nose. That silence wasn't very encouraging. I sighed as I commanded Jaune.

"Drop your weapons and get your fighting stance."

The blond warrior left his sword and shield in a corner of the ring and raised his fists in front of his face and Pyrrha sat next to them. I took a similar position but I kept my hands with palms opened.

"Give me your best shot." I ordered.

Following my instruction, he poorly swung his fist almost moving his whole body directing the blow to my face but I intercepted it with a hand easily. I hold the hand as I analyzed the whole movement that had been executed.

"I see." I said. "We need a lot to do. First, I'm gonna give you an advice: don't waste your energy hold the fist all the way to the objective. You can keep your hand open and then clench it before the impact. But then you'd have to guess when you have to close it so you don't break your fingers. Got it?"

"Got it." He affirmed with a nod.

"Second," I pulled towards me grabbing the wrist of the hand used as I slid my left leg against the leg he was using as a support, making him fall backwards. I leaned over him with grin "watch your stance."

After correcting some errors in his movement with the help of Pyrrha, Jaune was able to give a more or less decent punch and his position was more solid. I proceeded to start the next lesson.

"Now I'm going to teach you about the different types of hits."

"Oh! I know!" Jaune exclaimed excited. "You mean the jabs, uppercuts, hooks…"

"I mean other kinds of hits." I explained. "There are two kinds: precision and expansive."

"What do you-" he asked before I dashed to him. I threw a jab to his sternum, a hook to his right side and an uppercut to his jaw. He landed few feet from me.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled scared for the fast beat down I gave him. I gestured to tell her to calm down and stay where she was. Jaune got up panting, rubbing his jaw.

"What the heck was that?!" He asked angrily.

"I prefer to teach and learn with the example." I explained calmly. "That was precision. Jabs, hooks, uppercuts. All of them are aimed to a part of the body. Now the expansive…"

I got ready placing my left leg forward, ducking a little and placing my palms open, facing each other leaving a small space between them with the fingers of the left upwards and the ones of the right down. Then, I dashed once again.

"Nononononono…" I heard Jaune begging.

Instead of using a combo, I pushed my hands rotating and changing their positions with the right hand upward, moving forward above the now horizontal left hand with the back down. The open palm impacted on Jaune's chest and threw him a meter back.

"Owwwwwwww…" Jaune complained on the ground wrapping his hands around his torso.

"Pyrrha…" I called her nodding to the fallen leader. She ran to check if he wasn't dead yet and help him to get up. I asked his thought "What did you feel?"

"First, I felt your hand. Then all the area around it started to hurt before being pushed."

I nodded satisfied that I made it right without killing him by accident.

"As you could see (or feel) the expansive hit covers a larger area than a precision one. Now If we charge it with aura…" I trailed off getting on my stance again.

"I got!" Jaune screamed with fear. "I got your point."

"Good." I smirked. It was funny seeing him scared. "Let's move on."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cafeteria was more crowded than usual with new students coming from other academies that were going to participate in the tournament. I could see several of Haven in black uniforms and white bands on his left biceps, Atlas in his white long-sleeved shirts, gray vests and white gloves, and Shade without a certain type of dress as they wore different casual clothing between each person.

Early in the morning, we received a special bulletin in our scrolls announcing a new division of combat starring the special units. Each academy had to nominate 4 students with that title to compete and represent the kingdom. Each round was a 1-on-1 fight between opponents from different school in the elimination round, then continue with two more rounds until the final match. The champion of the competition would face the winner of the main branch to earb the maximum title of victory for the academy and the kingdom.

In Beacon, there were 4 special units. 1 in first year (in other words me), 2 in third, and one more about to graduate. Due to the already exact number of candidates, it was possible to give place in the competition and gives a little excitement to the matter. The other 3 Special Units I only knew them by sight although I had not talked to them so it would be good to get in touch with them.

Oh yeah. I was more that excited to kick some asses on live TV.

I was sitting having breakfast with a fruit salad while I chatted with Weiss in front of me about the tournament and the new features, with Blake and Yang sitting next to her while Ruby was absent for some reason while JNPR were behind me at another table. Jaune was looking good despite being knocked down thousands of times in the morning. Although classes were not yet started, we all wore the uniform, as Weiss wanted to give a good first impression to the visits of the other kingdoms. Yang and Nora were with their game of throwing food at the other and catching with their mouths. So far, no shot was missed.

"I can't believe that I'll be able to participate in the tournament." I said unable to hide my excitement.

"Well, I do." Weiss smiling at my good mood. "I have seen your battles and let me tell you that even I would complain if you weren't selected for the competition of the Special Units."

"Thanks, Weiss." I appreciated the heiress's support.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked Blake, who was absorbed with a notebook on her hands.

"Nothing." She replied a little startled by the blondie's interruption. "Just going over notes from last semester."

Before answering, Yang caught a little grape with her mouth launched by Nora, who used a spoon. Yang turned to the black-haired girl and replied.

"Lame."

Another projectile was launched and Yang intercepts it again with ease raising a thumb to the hyperactive girl.

"Keep it up and you'll choke on something." I warned her.

"Boring." It was the only response I got.

 **BAM!**

A big ass binder was slammed on the table with strength. The label on the cover was crossed with a pen. Where it used to say "Vytal Festival Activities. Property of Weiss Schnee" was now "Best Day Ever Activities" with red marker in large print.

"Ahem." Ruby cleared her throat.

"Sisters!" She pointed with a hand at her right side where Yang and Blake were sitting.

"Friends!" She pointed at her left where JNPR and me were. I raised my glass of water, thankful for being included in the speech as a friend. But somehow that made me feel strange. Like if I were expecting something else. Damn you, Jaune and your stupid question.

"Weiss."

"HEY!" Weiss' complain snapped me from those strange thoughts and focused on the moment.

"Four score and seven minutes ago," Ruby started a speech that resembled like some historical figure "I had a dream…"

"This ought to be good." Yang predicted catching more food.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" She was excited.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss questioned after seeing the label.

"I am not a crook." The red hooded girl declared.

"What are you talking about?" Blake was confused with her leader's idea.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" She said pointing the faunus with her hand as a gun.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" We all growled in agony for the shitty pun. She still thought it was good "Ehh!? Guys? Am I right?"

An apple hit her right in the face followed by a "Boooooo!" of disapproval.

"Look guys, it's been a good week, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great!" Ruby started to explain. "But classes start back up tomorrow."

"Thanks for the grim reminder, Rubes." I said remembering that we had to deal with the desire to fall asleep in Port's class.

"Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." She answered giving me a smile. "Even you, Kaiden."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said while Yang threw back the apple that landed on her face.

"I don't know." Blake doubted the ide. "I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team." Weiss stated standing up.

"I GOT IT!" I heard Nora announcing while Yang was making signs to declare time off to their game.

"I for one think that-" Weiss was saying before a cake flew next to me and splattered on the heiress' face, shocking everyone in RWBY's table.

I turned around to see the culprit to find Jaune with his head resting on his hand, seeing Weiss' face covered in cream, Pyrrha with a hand on her mouth hiding a smirk, Ren facepalming dealing mentally with her newest mischief of his childhood friend, and Nora pointing at Ren blaming him for the accident.

"Valkyrie, what have you done?" I said fearing what would happen next.

In the end, the semester was kicking with a cake.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some people say that war never changes. Others says that is always changing. In my opinion, I think it never changes in something in special: it is always in constant transformation. In this case an empty cafeteria with all the students evacuated while a group of 4 girls are facing another team that almost all were on tables stacked in pyramid form while an eccentric girl is the top singing "I am the queen of the castle!".

Me? I was sitting on the floor next to the window with a soda in my hand ready to see the most epic food fight of my life. Hey, don't judge. I was supposed to be a special unit to support the teams that needed help but I wasn't necessary in this situation because both squads had the same number of members and with the same strength. My only concern of the moment was to get a good snack to bite and enjoy the show.

"Justice will be swift!" Ruby declared with a box of milk in her hand. "Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!"

"YEAAAAAAH!" the rest of RWBY roared ready for battle after the encouraging speech of their leader.

 **(I will not tell the whole food fight in detail for two good reasons: one is because my words would not do justice to the epicness of it. And two: because you can see it over and over again in the episodes. So, I'll focus on what happened during it and briefly)**

It was amazing to see the way Yang used turkeys as replacements for Ember Celica while she dealt, alongside Blake, the watermelons Ren was throwing before launching them to Jaune and hitting him hard. The blond warrior landed close to me.

"Doing good, Jaune?" I asked before taking a sip to my drink.

"Kinda." He growled as he was still sprawled on the floor. "You could help me."

"You're fine." I said looking at the duel of Blake against Pyrrha using baguettes.

"Aren't you supposed to provide help as a special unit?" He scolded me while seeing that Blake was defeated with a thrust.

"Only if a team really need help." I declared as I opened a bag of big that fell next to my feet. "If I help you right now, RWBY will consider it as an act of treason."

"C'mon, bro. At least help the team" Jaune replied annoyed. "We need help."

"Jaune," I looked at him directly "the last time your team went against RWBY, I was in middle of it and it wasn't fun at all. Besides, you're doing good."

"Sigh." He turned around and whispered "Shame."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The shame stuff." I absorbed on the match so I didn't notice I was the one who broke the promise in that moment and I'd pay for it later.

Now Nora broke a pole and nailed a watermelon with it to create an improvised hammer, ready to fight Weiss, who was wielding swordfish. The fight was fought until Nora managed to connect a good hit that sent Weiss to a pillar that collapsed after the impact before Ruby caught her and released a dramatic "No!".

"Hey, Jaune!" I called my friend. "They lost Weiss. Should I join them?"

The look on his face sent me a single message: 'Hell no!'

"That's what I thought." I told myself.

Now it was time of Yang vs Ren. The bimbo was still with her turkey gauntlets and Ren was using two celeries as knives. Yang raised her leg to kick but Ren blocked it with one of the vegetables.

"Hey, Ren! What's today color?" I said catching a sneaky peek from the ninja and seeing a small portion of red on his face. Good thing that Nora was busy for the moment and didn't notice it. Both fighters glared at me and yelled "Shut up, Azabache!" before keep going on the fight and ending with the victory of Yang over Ren.

Seeing that her partner had fallen, Nora arrives with her vegetarian hammer to seek revenge.

 **BAM!**

Valkyrie sent Yang through the ceiling after giving her an upward blow before she punched her with the turkey.

"Home run!" I yelled enjoying the moment and sending a text to Yang.

'How's the view up there?'.

Seonds later I received a nice pics of Beacon and Vale from above.

Blake returned with a link of sausages as a whip slashing the hammer wielder against a vending machine, denting it while a lot of soda cans started to come out. Nora grabbed some shaking them before she threw them to Blake, exploding on the impact. Then some cans were levitating around Pyrrha. It was weird that the cans could be influenced by the magnetism if they were made of aluminum, then I saw on the label that they were 1% iron and could understand. Another wonder of the Schnee brand. The cans began to bomb Blake by exploding as it struck with her until Pyrrha directed a silver stream that struck the faunus and threw her into the air and falling into the ground.

In the end, there was only Ruby, who looked with determination to his opponents in that battle. I recognized that look. That was the look he had when he became serious in a battle and was decided to finish it. She took up position and I knew what she was about to do so I got up and walked to the closest pillar and clung as if my life depended on it.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked me seeing I was hugging the pillar.

"Keeping me alive." I answered before a strong wind filled the room.

Ruby was using her semblance to create a whirlwind and pull along all the food, tables, dishes, cans, etc., with her, now going at full speed like a red arrow. Before they knew what was happening, they were pasted on the walling covered in various colors, after all the stuff that impacted on them, before falling to the ground and leave their silhouettes marked on the once gray wall. Ruby jumped away to prevent being affected by her own semblance, landing next to me and wrapping her arms around my waist to avoid being dragged by the wind. Once it was over, I looked at the piece of art.

"Jackson Pollock would be proud." I said taking a picture.

The doors swung open allowing Glynda to enter with her sweet angry face grunting with irritation as she arranged all the battle disarray with little Harry Potter-like wrist movements, setting the tables, food and benches in place and Leaving the new paint on the wall intact. Apparently, removing it would be the task to those who resulted grounded.

"Children, please," Glynda said fitting her glasses "do not play with your food."

The fighters gathered to witness Nora's superhuman belch, which drew the angry gaze of Glynda who was already at her daily limit of tolerance.

"Wait a second." I said looking around. "Where's Yang?"

I heard a crack above me. I knew what was coming.

"Fuuuuuuuu..." I only say that before being smashed by a 17 year old blonde girl at full speed.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Don't forget to leave your review about anything in the fanfic.**

 **See you next time.**

(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑


	20. New and old faces

**Hey, everyone!**

 **Jeit here!**

 **Here we are once again with another chapter so sit down, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: New and old faces

-o-

Library. Sanctuary of knowledge. Vault that guards the compilation of advice, data and information of great minds on any subject from grimms to how to give good maintenance to a Gatling gun. And more than anything ... a perfect place to play a board game or to sleep, if your name was Nora Valkyrie.

"Come on, Weiss." I whispered to the whitey leaning on the back of her chair and looking over her right shoulder. "This tactic is flawless."

"I don't get it." She whispered back.

I was about to explain it once again my perfect move before Ruby began her declaration of war against her half-sister.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!" her sister challenged her.

"Listen to me, Schnee." I went back to the girl. "The life of the people of Vacuo hangs in the balance if you do not listen to your counselor this time."

"Giant Nevermore!" Yang exclaimed raising her trap card and slamming a fist against the table.

"Oh damn…" I said shocked for the fearless play. She really wouldn't have mercy.

"If I roll a seven or higher Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two." The girl explained looking directly at her sister.

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby replied.

"Wow, Xiao Long." I exclaimed seeing how so heated the game was. "You are betting too much. A misstep and you go down."

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take."

"What happened?" Weiss asked without knowing the brutal way in which Yang was dominating the game. The girl might only survive in history classes because of the notes I gave her, but when it came to any game that required strategy, her mind had no limits.

"She's getting serious with a dangerous tactic." I deadpanned.

"Nooooo…" Ruby wept shedding tears for her brave soldiers who fell before the blonde's army lying her head on the table.

"And she succeeded."

"Well Weiss, it's your turn!" Yang said regardless of the mental state of Ruby after the slaughter that caused her Nevermore.

"I have..." Weiss said looking at her cards "Absolutely no idea what's going on."

I groaned.

"Once again…" I took a deep breath and started explaining the whole situation for the third time "Look, it's easy. You're playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb."

"Let me finish…" I said looking at her cards again. "See... You've got Sandstorm, Dessert Scavenge and- Oh! Oh! Resourceful Raider! See now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet-"

"Nooo…" Ruby complained.

"Walk it off, Red. And as I was saying, you can put it on your hand. Since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you could use Sandstorm to disable Yang's ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate in her kingdom!"

"Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang threated us from her seat.

"And that means?" Weiss asked still confused.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby cried with her head still lying on the table.

"YES!" The heiress exclaimed jumping from her seat and letting out an evil laugh while I slowly backed away in fear. At that moment, I knew that I had made a huge mistake in guiding a possible dictator in that game of world conquest. I prayed to Monty Oum that it would never happen in real life. "FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS-!

"Trap card." Yang said calmly while the only answer from the confused Weiss was a sweet ...

"Huh?"

Yang quickly rearranged the game board with the armies of Weiss and Ruby annihilated.

"Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss's shock was so intense that she accepted Ruby's comforting embrace despite telling her to shut up and to not touch her.

'Tsundere' I thought.

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang talked to the quiet brunette.

"Huh? Oh! Umm..." Blake was snapped from her thoughts. "Sorry, what am I doing?"

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang reminded her.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked next to me.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby apologized to the blond guy.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss said being a sassy as always.

"Uhh... You attacked your own navel fleet two turns ago." I said remembering her funny reaction when she saw the dices falling on the wrongs faces. She grunted as she didn't remember it with pleasure.

"Bring it on, ice queen!" I was surprised that Jaune was now calling her using the now popular nickname for the Schnee. "I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural, born leader!"

"By who? Your mother!?" Weiss replied.

'Daaaaaaaamn!' I thought amused by that level of savagery 'somebody get ice dust for that burn.'

"And Pyrrha." Jaune answered as the redhead greeted us from JNPR's table. "Come on, let me play you hand for a turn."

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"She's right, Jaune." I affirmed. "The poor people have had enough with Weiss as leader."

I got glare from whitey with an angry growl.

"Why not!? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fau-"

'Crap' I thought smacking my hand against this mouth and shutting it before he could finish the sentence.

"Fun-loving person whom we all admire and respect!" Pyrrha saved dashing next to Jaune and smiling at Blake. We all imitated the spartan looking at the faunus but we only got at death stare from the her.

"'Sup losers?" A familiar voice saluted us.

Sun Wukong arrived with his usual shirt that refused to be buttoned up. He was with another guy with tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue undercut hair. He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides.

"Heya, banana guy." I saluted.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Kaiden…" Sun made a small pause "…Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss complained about her nickname.

"Don't you like it?" I questioned.

"Of course not!"

"Then I'm gonna call you 'Ice Cube'" I said with a smirk, getting an angry look from Ice Cube.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said looking to the new guy.

"Uh... aren't libraries for reading?" The guy questions seeing the board game and Nora sleeping.

"THANK YOU!" Ren yelled as Nora woke up next to him.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd."

"Eh eh eh. Intellectual. Okay. Thank you." He said correcting Sun. "I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked him.

"Haven…" He replied walking to the heiress. He then talked to her with a flirty tone "... And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Umm…" The Schnee was blushing. "I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune growled in low voice bewildered.

"Sorry, Jaune." I said patting his back. "Sometimes face beats personality."

"I never took you as the board-game-playing type!" Sun asked Blake.

"Right..." She left her card on the table before getting up and began to walk away "well I think I'm done playing, actually. I'll see you guys later."

Sun raised his arms almost saying 'what the hell was that?'.

Before anyone of us could say something, Nora gave the most accurate answer to summarize everything.

"Women."

The awkward moment only was broken for an unknown voice.

"Excuse me." A girl came from the same direction Blake had gone. She had lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left side, and olive eyes. She was wearing a high-necked, tight-fitting gray shirt, along with a long, light blue coat matching with her gray pants and dark gray boots. She was looking at me "Are you Kaiden? Kaiden Azabache?"

"Ehhhh… Me?" I said pointing at myself. "Yeah. I'm Kaiden. Why?"

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed with a smile before pouncing towards me and giving me a big hug. I could see that everyone was so confused as I was. "You've grown so big!"

"Oh! Yeah." I didn't know what to say to the girl. "It's good to see you… eh… uhmmm…"

"Wait!" She released me looking at my eyes. "You don't remember me?"

I shrugged. I know it was rude but I really didn't have idea who she was. "Sorry."

She sighed but still didn't lose her happiness.

"I'm Nebula. Nebula Violette!"

"Nebula…" I repeated the name trying to remember why it was so familiar.

"I used to live in Aztlan ten years ago, before moving to Vacuo." She explained. "I was your neighbor across the street."

I processed the information carefully looking in the depths of my memories for some result. I didn't remember much of what had happened ten years ago besides the first days of training with Alice. I thought and thought. Then everything came back to me. I saw the girl with ponytail and without a tooth with whom my sisters and I used to play when I was child. She was my only friend before her dad got a new job in another continent when I was 6.

"Nebby?" I remembered the name by which I called her because it was difficult for me to pronounce Nebula back then.

"Yes!" She hugged me again but this time I hugged back. The last time I saw her, she was much taller than me because she was a year older than me. But now I was the one looking her almost at the same level, being me a little taller than her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were younger than me and now you're in Beacon."

I giggled as I let her go.

"Some things happened. Meet some people. Fought some grimms. A crow got me into Beacon. Now I'm the special unit Kaiden Azabache from Beacon." I said proudly.

"That's cool." She said with a smirk. She adopted a proud pose placing her hands on her waits and declared "Well, I'm the leader of the team NDGO from Shade."

"Cool." I said raising a thumb.

I glance at the others just to notice their curious looks on what was happening with that unexpected reunion.

"Hehehe. Sorry, guys." I laughed nervously. "Meet Nebula, an old friend from Aztlan. Neb, meet team RWBY: Yang, Weiss, the absent Blake, and the leader, Ruby."

"Hi!" Ruby greeted cheerfully as she always does when she meets someone.

"Over there are JNPR: Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and the leader Jaune." I pointed at the member of the team who were standing and those who were sitting on another table.

"Nice to meet ya." Nebula saluted at the guys.

"And here we have the visitors from Haven: Sun and his friend Neptune."

"And I'm the leader of team SSSN." Sun added smiling widely with a proud pose.

"Yeah, right." I didn't buy the idea of him being leader.

"He's not joking." Neptune said with a look telling me 'I've seen hell every day and wears a shirt that refuses to button'.

"Oh." I preferred not to inquire further to see the poor boy who apparently has had to deal too much with his friend and his methods of leadership.

"It's good you FINALLY have friends, Kaidy." Nebula said looking around the people I knew.

"'Finally?" Ren asked and I felt it wasn't going to end well for me.

"Kaidy?" Nora was struck by my nickname as she smiled mischievously.

"Let's say he wasn't the kind of boy who went out to play. He preferred to read books. So, his mother always asked me to take him out of his house to breathe fresh air and to know the world."

"Please, stop." I groaned covering my eyes with my hand but I could still feel the funny look of my friends.

"Nebula!" Another calls my friend from afar. A group of girls were looking at us from the other side of the library.

"That's my team." She hugged me once again. "It's good to see you once again, Kaidy. See you around later."

Then she walked away looking back and waving goodbye before leaving with her group.

"So…" Jaune started "it's good you have friends, Kaidy."

I closed my eyes, breathed deeply, opened them and looked at him with a smile.

"Shut your screaming hole, Arc."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yang had a hard time playing against Neptune after he used the Nevermore against her. It was the first time I saw someone play like Vale with so much strategy and precision to end someone in 3 turns. Not even I can do something against him in the second game and I had defeated Yang in the times we had played in Aztlan.

"Ugh! We should have never let him play!" Yang growled when we got into the room.

"You're just mad 'cause the new guy beat you." Ruby said walking behind her sister. "See if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

"But still that final turn was too savage." I agreed with Yang. How the hell did he summoned that number of huntsmen so quickly?

As soon as we entered into the room, Blake was about to walk out the door before Weiss stopped her.

"Stop." She ordered firmly. Blake's hand was about to touch the door when Weiss spotted her but she didn't turn around just looking at the door. "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody."

"Uh... have you met Blake?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"Which I get, is kind of your "thing". But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly, is unacceptable." Weiss continued ignoring that comment. "You made a promise to me along with Kaiden, to all of us, that you two would let us know if something was wrong. So, Blake Belladonna! What! Is! Wrong!?"

Before I knew it, she'd moved a chair using a glyph, jumped on it, and kept her balance while swinging on the two backs of the furniture. Ruby, Yang, and I gazed in disbelief at what had just happened as Weiss jumped back to the floor, put the chair in place with a "Oh, yeah, bitches, I did that" smile and stood next to us with quietly flushing light red on her face.

I walked over to her, put my hand on her shoulder, and stared at her.

"Blake, you can talk to us about anything you care about. We're friends, right?

"Yes. I just..." Blake closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I knew something was wrong with her even when we were having a good time in Aztlan. I could feel that lake had her worried and did not blame her with White Fang causing fear and mistrust between faunus and humans, and with the revelation that a red-haired hipster in white coat was associated with the group. "I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick." Ruby affirmed.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" She exclaimed with concern in her voice. "Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry." Yang intervened in the discussion trying to comfort her teammate. "Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do."

RWY looked at each other, realizing she was right about it. The police had no idea that there was going to be a robbery on the docks with the shipments by the Schnee company as a target. If we had not been there to avoid it, no one would have realized what had happened until it was too late.

"Okay," Weiss stated "between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..."

"Uh ... who?" Ruby asked confused.

"Bad guys." I clarified.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason..."

'Jiminy Cricket must be so freaking dead so she got that title.' I thought, avoiding saying it aloud and feel Weiss's cold stare.

"We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

"You're right, Weiss." I agreed with the heiress. "But still we can't let there be more crimes if we can do something about it."

"We're not ready!" She confronted me.

"And we may never be ready!" At that moment, we could see that Blake was really worried about what was happening. "Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

"Okay!" Ruby had already reached a conclusion. Then she began to speak so quickly that I could hardly understand a word from her. How the hell did she talk so much without running out of air? "AllinfavorofbecomingtheyoungesthuntsmentosinglehandedlybringdownacorruptorganizationconspiringagainstthekingdomofVale ... say 'aye'!"

"Yes!" Yang was more than agree with the proposal of her sister "I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." I was surprised that Weiss accepted the idea of its leader. I had not noticed the increasing support that the heiress gave his leader in comparison to the first days as a team.

"None of you said "aye"..." Ruby lamented before looking at me. "How about you, Kaiden?"

"Umm. Aye don't see why not." I smirked at Red.

"Alright then... We're in this together." Blake announced now more lively knowing that we were with her to help her in her mission.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby proposed.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed pointing at her leader with her hand guns.

"I left my board game in the library!" Ruby noticed with a scared face.

"We're doomed." Weiss deadpanned rubbing her fingers on the forehead.

"I'll go for it." I said going out the door "Start without me and I'll catch up later."

I was about to turn in a corner before suddenly stopping to avoid colliding with the group of students who had appeared. They were two girls and one boy in black uniforms with the white band on the left arm, corresponding to those of the Haven academy. The boy had gray hair and eyes with pale skin, the girl was half brown with red eyes and the hair was short mint and the other was pale skin, dark hair and bright amber eyes.

"Hey, buddy." The boy said. "Slow down."

"Sorry." I laughed awkwardly. "I wanted to get to the library before they close."

"It's ok." The mint haired girl reassured me. "Just watch where you're going."

"Yeah." I agreed with the new girl. They were nice. "So, are you new? I assume you are from Haven looking at the uniform."

"That's right." I heard a seductive voice coming from the dark-haired girl asserting my guess with a sensual smile. She stood a few inches away from me and placed a hand on my chest. Oh, my Oum, I could feel her sweet scent and her warm breath on me. "It's a pleasure to meet a nice boy from Beacon."

"I… Eh… Uhmm…" It was the smartest thing I could say without letting go of something stupid and ruining the moment. Thank you brain. "A-a-are you lost? The dorm for exchange students is east of here. I can take you there if you want to after I'm done with my errand."

"We're good. We're just walking around a little getting to know the school." She said with a smile. If only the smiles could melt someone, I would be a smiling puddle on the floor "But still thank you. I'm Cinder by the way. And they're my friends Emerald and Mercury."

"Okey… Cinder… Welcome Kaiden, I'm Beacon… I mean, I'm Kaiden and welcome to Beacon." I mentally facepalmed. Really smooth, Azabache.

"How sweet of you." She said raising the hand that was on my chest, stroking my cheek as she continued walking down the hall. "Well, we'll continue our little tour. Maybe we'll see you around."

"I hope so." I said as I saw them disappearing in another corner. I could catch a glimpse of Cinder winking at me with a flirtatious smile on her lips before leaving me alone in the hallway. In the end, I was alone in that hall with the stupid face I had at that time. I could have stayed in that same place to strike root if I hadn't seen the time on the black wristwatch I had on my left arm.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, adjusting my clothes and before dashing off toward the library.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I decided to give to Nebula a bigger role in the fanfic than in the show because, admit it, her fight against SSSN was awesome and she's hot. The next chapter starts another original arc in which we'll explore Kaiden's fears, mysteries and more revelations about his past, present and future.**

 **For now leave your reviews and see you later!** **( ^_^)／**


	21. Memento mori

**Hello and welcome again to RWBY: Grimm Reaper!**

 **Thanks for joining me for more than 20 chapters, 5000 views and with the company of all of you who are interested in my first fanfic project. Your reviews with all your opinions, suggestions, and death threats are well received and I hope that we will continue for much more.**

 **For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Memento mori

There was nothing better than a hot shower in the morning to relax before having to go to classes on a Friday. It was not the simple fact that it was the last day classes of the week that put me in a good mood. It was the fact that it was the night we started our mission to find out what Torchwick was plotting and the whole team was ready for some action. We just had to endure Port, Oobleck, Peach and Goodwitch before we had the last strategic meeting and start our assignments.

When I get out of the shower I feel ready for anything to be present, whether grimm, White Fang or Nora with sugar overdose. Looking at me in the mirror I see the same face and body as every day but with some extra things: my dark hair was already a little more grown almost covering my eyes so it was time for a cut **(for further reference see Noctis from FF XV)** , my beard was already growing after I had shaved the day before and my body was a little more toned since the last time I had seen myself. But if there was something that never changed it was the same damn scar on my left side of my claw-shaped chest just above where my heart should be. A pitiful reminder of what had led me to that moment on the road to becoming a huntsman.

 **BAM BAM**

"Hurry up, Kaiden!" Weiss banged the door with her good morning mood. "If we're late for class, it's your fault."

"Damn it, Weiss! I've only been here for 10 minutes." I said tired already that my time in the bathroom was interrupted every time by the heiress. "Also, it's barely 7:30 in the morning so chill out."

I didn't receive another cold-hearted sign of life on the other side of the door so I continued my business.

When I returned to my reflection in the mirror my heart stopped beating for a second.

I saw myself with lifeless eyes staring directly at me as blood strands came out of my scar that was raw almost as if it had been torn out by force. My skin was totally gray as a corpse with worms coming out and devouring my flesh. My reflection was so amused by my reaction that he sketched a big smile showing rotting yellowish teeth so battered in blood that I would have vomited if I were not frozen by the shock of seeing me in that image. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I could not say a single curse. I was only in that almost eternal moment of horror. The spectral image moved his lips trying to say something that didn't produce any sound, but it wasn't necessary because I already knew what it was saying.

 _Do they know?_

' _You made a promise to me along with Kaiden, to all of us, that you two would let us know if something was wrong.'_ I could hear Weiss' voice in my head.

 **Knock Knock**

"Kaiden, are you almost done?" I heard Blake's voice from the other side of the door. "Weiss almost has a stroke waiting for you to finish."

"Hey!"

"Y-yeah. Just a minute." I said looking away from the nightmare vision in the mirror.

As I looked back at my reflection, I saw the same old reflection without blood, putrefaction or any indication that I was dead. That had been the most weird and scary thing I had ever experienced in my life. I dressed quickly putting on my shirt and pants so that the albino stopped bothering but still kept thinking about what had happened. He had not had hallucinations like this since ... seven years ago.

"Finally!" Weiss groaned rushing into the bathroom for her beauty process that took almost an hour.

Once without having someone bothering me, I continued preparing myself by dressing in my blue vest and red tie before finishing with my black suit. Before I had trouble tying that elegant red rope around my neck, I had to consult the videos on the internet, but once I got used to that morning routine, I did it easily without realizing it. I still could not believe that a few months ago I was in the Initiation and had already participated in several unexpected events, such as the robbery at the docks and the grimms at Aztlan. Besides, I already had good friends with whom I could talk about everything and make various antics (like playing Jenga with the chairs with Nora). Life at Beacon was the best.

It was still a long time before classes started so I decided to go to the cafe for a quick breakfast. I went to the bathroom door and rang before I told them, "I'm going to have breakfast, I'll see you later."

Whether they heard me or not, I never knew it since I got no response in addition to Yang singing "Car Wash" at full volume in spite of the complaints of the rest of the team that was inside.

I was glad that it was not me who was enduring such torture by the blonde. A joy that left when I opened my scroll and see the information that was displayed.

That month.

That day.

Exactly 7 years since Alice died and my life was scarred by the Soul Reaper. That hallucination in the bathroom might have been my body knowing what date, but I did not know if that could be possible because my antidepressants had to eliminate the hallucinations and nightmares I used to have.

"Good morning, Kaiden!" I listened to the ever energetic Nora behind me with the rest of JNPR following her across the hallway.

"Hey, neighbors!" I saluted to the guys. "Going for breakfast?"

"Yes. Nora needs her daily dose of pancakes." Ren affirmed jerking a thumb towards her friend.

"Where's Weiss?" Jaune asked.

'Seriously, bro?' I thought.

"She and **THE REST OF THE RWBY** are still getting ready." I made emphasis that Weiss wasn't her only friend. He sometimes was so simple minded.

"Then why don't you sit with us?" Pyrrha offered being the kind soul of the team.

"Why not?" I shrugged and went along with them.

As always, the cafeteria was full of students preparing for the last classes of the week and for the freedom that lasted 2 days, whether they would use it to finish projects of various subjects or to party and spend leisure time before being on Sunday night with the marathon to finish homework in time for Monday.

We met with CVFY on the way so the group increased and the food was quiet as we debated the edge of Nora's stomach, who was on her fifth mountain of pancakes. However, I became detached from the conversation as my thoughts began to return to what happened that morning remembering the hallucination and the unfortunate date that I was. Had it really been my mind even though I'd gone through it and treated it with medication?

"Kaiden!" Someone called snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Velvet inquired next to me. The rest of the guys were looking at me worried. "You have been chewing that waffle for too long."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff." I looked around avoiding more questions before I realized something was missing before looking at my watch. "My roommates still aren't here and the class starts in 10 minutes. I'm going ahead." I looked at JNPR "I'll see you in the classroom". Then I looked at CVFY and I said remembering that the new ones only had a class together with the second year with Glynda "And I see you in Combat Class".

They knew something was bothering me. They had already learned after what happened between Jaune and Cardin and they knew my story after I talked to Pyrrha and Jaune one morning when we were training and then telling Nora and Ren with my permission. I could have told them what was happening to me but not on that day. That day I had the mission with RWBY and preferred not to tell them anything about Alice so they would not worry about me and could concentrate on what could happen. I could return to Aztlan one weekend to pay my respects to my master.

But before that, I took some chocolate bars in case Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang didn't have something to eat and went to the first class that was Grimm Studies with Port. I arrived with 5 minutes to spare and took a seat.

I was comfortable when I heard Yang at the door "We did it!"

I waved at the seats I had held in front of the row where JNPR sat. They walked heavily, taking their seats and collapsing on the table, their breaths ragged.

"So…?" I wanted to know what happened. Ruby, who sat next to me, explained the situation.

A few weeks ago, Yang and Weiss bought special hairbrushes that they liked but were exactly identical so they decided to mark each one with a colored band and to be able to differentiate them without problems, which they never did. That morning one did not show up and they could not know if the one they owned belonged to one of the two girls. He started the war until he found the missing brush and started another contest trying to decide who had been careless. The result was still pending due to the classes.

At the end of the story, the leader dropped a head whipping on the surface of the table. Hoping it would be useful to encourage them, I pulled out the chocolate bars and began to distribute them among them, winning their grateful looks they devoured them before the class began.

Once again, the class was just another long story about how Port ended up with one or more beasts in almost unlikely ways so I just scribbled in my notebook. Without even thinking about it I had half-finished drawing of Alice as I remembered it. Her long, dark hair was blowing in the wind, her eyes full of confidence, clutching Longinus with pride. I was beginning to detail her clothes when Ruby patted my shoulder.

"Kai," another look of concern "everything ok?"

"Yes, Rubes. Why do you…" I trailed off when I saw a piece of paper on her hand. It was written in elegant letter 'Something is wrong with Kaiden. Talk to him'. I knew who had written it since I had seen this clean calligraphy before when comparing notes to study in the previous exam period. Pyrrha. I looked back looking for the redhead, who looked away, whistling a little melody nervously.

"You can tell me anything." Ruby insisted placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and gave up the idea of keeping what was happening that day. At least I'd keep the mirror issue for myself so I wouldn't worry her more.

"Today is the seventh anniversary of Alice's death." I whispered feeling once forgotten pain in each word. "I'm thinking of going to visit her tomb as soon as I can after tonight's issue."

"Oh." I could see she was feeling bad for my answer when she offered me "Do you want us to go with you?"

I shook my head.

"It's ok. That's something I have to do myself. I didn't want you to know so we could focus on tonight's mission."

"Okay, just tell us if you need help or if you just want to talk about it." She nodded, giving me the same warm smile that always comforted us whenever we felt bad. "So... whatchu drawing?"

"Alice Noir." I said rotating the pad letting Ruby see the unfinished drawing. "Maybe I'm not Leonardo da Vale but I think it's decent enough hang it in the refrigerator with a magnet."

My drawing skills were more or less average considering that I sometimes drew several grimm for some class annotations. But if I had to draw people, sometimes parts were distorted like very thin legs, arms like noodles or crossed eyes if I didn't leave draw them very large.

"It's amazing." Ruby appreciated my drawing while Yang leaned to see the sheet and give a 'Not bad' face with a thump up. "And she looks awesome."

"She was awesome." I whispered, unable to avoid smiling with nostalgia. The Alice that appeared in the drawing was the same one I saw every time she kicked my butt every day with her spear before saying mockingly, 'Are you tired yet?'. Before, that sentence was annoying. But as time passed I had an answer to that question: 'Why? Did you get tired of kicking my ass?'. It wasn't the smartest answer but it was my way of saying I was not going to give up easily.

"Mr. Azabache," Port called me interrupting my thoughts "Would you mind sharing your topic of conversation with Miss Rose?"

"I… eh…" Ruby didn't know what to say.

"We were discussing what grimm would win in a fight. A Goliath or a Nevermore?"

"Ah!" Port enthusiastically exclaimed "Good question and I also have the answer right here."

Then the professor played a video showing both colossus in a fight along with brief comments from Port as 'Students will love this!' or 'Barty, you owe me 50 lien' when the black bird was brutally impaled by the fangs of the elephant-shaped grimm. There was a set of moans throughout the room accompanied by celebrations while I could hear the sound of lien cards being exchanged.

"Pay me, Xiao Long!" Jaune yelled behind me as the blonde payed her bet reluctantly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sup, Yats." I greeted Yatsuhashi taking my seat behind to CVFY and next to JNPR in Combat Class. The giant answered me nodding his head as he did not talk much, and when he did, one had to listen carefully since his words are always wise.

It only took one class before being free during the weekend and the best of all is that the class that Glynda taught was a good way to warm up before the action that night. Throughout that week, I had learned the names of several students from the other academies as well as their abilities, which was useful if one of them was a special unit with whom I was to fight during the tournament.

"Very well, class. Let's start with today's class with 1 to 1 matches." Glynda began with her usual firm voice and checking her tablet. "The first round will be between Cardin Winchester vs. Nebula Violette."

Do I need to explain the result?

At least I could see the combination of sword / crossbow that Nebula used with great precision and the combination of arrows loaded with dust to freeze Cardin's legs, melt the ice with another fire arrow and finish frying the big man with an electric arrow. Then there were several fights between other students who did not know at all and another who did. Emerald with his pistols turning into knuckles with attached chains forming kusarigamas against a guy who brandished a katana (it was the 25th time I saw someone using that weapon in what he was wearing at Beacon). Then Jaune against Blake, which was amazing to me as he had managed to surprise the faunus with a surprise attack using his shield to hide his sword and not show his next move. He lost but almost made Blake sweat.

"Now we have time just for another fight." Glynda said choosing the last pair of contenders. "Pyrrha Nikos. Kaiden Azabache. Please."

Pyrrha and I were surprised by the choice. It was the first time we had faced each other and we knew that it could become intense once we both became serious in combat.

"Ladies first." I said letting her go first down the stairs.

As I passed near the seats where CVFY was, I could feel a strong slap on my butt. Seeking who had done it, I found Coco's mischievous gaze when she lowered her sunglasses a little showing her dark brown eyes.

"Go get her, Tiger." The girl cheered me up. I laughed uncomfortably and kept on my way to the lockers room to get ready as I listened to the encouraging words of RWBY and JNPR.

I just took off my suit, vest and tie to put on my black gakuran along with my combat boots. Then it was time to put the 4 pieces of gray armor on my arms and legs securing the straps so that they were firm but allowing me to move without restrictions. The small bag I had on my belt was filled with cartridges for Slayer's rifle mode while it was sheathed on my back. I didn't know if I was going to wear my gauntlets during the fight but I still wear them in case of emergencies. I was ready to deal with a champion.

I met Pyrrha walking towards the exit that led to the arena, ready as always.

"Ready for the show, Pyrrha?" I asked.

"Ready to lose?" She replied with a grin.

"Oh! Someone is motivated." I stopped and mocked at her enthusiasm. "How about a little bet?"

"Sure. If you lose, you ask Ruby for a date."

"What?!" I was surprised for the proposal. "Fine. But if you lose…" I grinned "… you do the same with Jaune."

I wasn't hundred per cent sure but I was sure that Pyrrha liked Jaune by the way she cared and supported him every day. It was totally different than a friend would. I think it was the same way that Ruby behaved with me. But I was still not sure if I did not know for sure what I felt for her.

"Deal." She said stretching my hand and we walked out through the door.

We took our positions at opposite ends of the ring ready for combat while the audience cheered us and some made their bets on who was going to win. Glynda looked at us confident that it was going to be a good fight after seeing our performance in the previous classes and told us the basic rules of the combat according to the tournament's standards: The match was over the moment someone's aura meter reached red or when one of the two surrendered.

"Ready?" She asked as we nodded. "Begin-"

Before she could finish, something happened. A cry of pain filled the room.

Mine.

An intense pain spread throughout my chest as if I were about to burst into flames but I could not do it and that flare was burning inside me. I fell to my knees as my hands clutched where I felt my heart pumping coal burning and still screaming almost ripping my throat.

 _WHERE ARE YOU?_

I could barely hear about my cries a few footsteps running towards me as I listened to Glynda giving instructions to be held by my arms. I could not stop twisting in pain trying in vain to free myself from the hands that held me feeling my gakuran and my shirt being unbuttoned. Then there were shouts drowned around me being that of Glynda that surprised me the most since I did not believe that there was something that made her let out such a sound charged with horror. The pain subsided allowing me to catch my breath and the hands that held me loosened. When I opened my eyes, I found the frightened look of my friends. I got up quickly and looked at the source of the pain and wished I had not. The claw-shaped scar was completely black while some trickles of blood ran down the chest and were absorbed by creating crimson stains in my white shirt.

"I need to get out of here." I told myself.

I dashed out of the room going through the aisles without a fixed course feeling the eyes of all of me when I saw me passing them with their bare chest with blood emanating from an old wound. I could hear the voices calling me. Pyrrha. Glynda. Nebula. Ruby. I could feel the concern in their voices. But I could be close to them if what I most feared was true.

 _WHERE ARE YOU, MY PREY?_

The cavernous blood-thirsty voice spoke again in my mind. I had not noticed it the first time because I could only in the intense pain I felt and clouded my mind. But it was too soon for all that to happen. Not in that moment. Not on that day.

At some point, I arrived at the courtyard without realizing it and did not know where to go. To the bedroom? Emerald Forest? Forever Fall? Any isolated place was good choice. But there were other plans for me.

Before I could go one step further, more intense pain spread throughout my body causing me to exclaim a cry of pain more intense that even a big bear would be scared to hear. I collapsed into the ground succumbing to the pain as my mind faded into the darkness.

 _I SEE YOU_

The Soul Reaper had awakened.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A small girl stands under a tree._

 _Her red cloak flutters in the wind as she holds a sword in her arms and a scythe on her back while her soft face is pierced by tears of sadness from her silver eyes. Those damned silver eyes._

 _Why are you crying, little one?_

 _Does something hurt you?_

 _Your heart?_

 _Does it hurt to see someone you love suffering and not being able to do something to help?_

 _So big is your grief that you do not feel my presence in front of you?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up suddenly in a bed sweating non-stop with heavy breathing feeling that my body still burned. I was in the infirmary of the academy and by the position of the sun, I had been unconscious for a short time. Maybe an hour. I stood up slowly feeling before I realized I was not alone in the room.

"A few moments ago a total vigilance was implemented on Beacon, Vale and the surroundings." He announced a voice that reflected authority. "However, we have not found any hint of the grimm."

"Understood, General." I heard Ozpin's voice reflecting the usual calm before sipping his coffee.

"I have notified teachers to give notice that classes are suspended for the day and that students are asked to stay in their dormitories until they are notified again." Glynda said seriously. Didn't she have another tone of voice?

My vision was a bit blurry so I could not see well who was talking to the headmaster until I got up and I could see a little clearer. He was wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, a black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. Before me was General Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas.

"Kaiden!" A voice called me before a blond mane covered my face.

"Yang?"

"We were very worried about you." Blake said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Weiss almost cried."

"That's not true!" She complained with her eyes still red and slightly swollen.

"Mr. Azabache, what a good time to wake up." Ozpin said as he walked towards us before sitting in a chair in front of my bed resting his hands on his cane. "Now, tell me: is IT happening?"

"What are you-?" I asked confused.

"Answer me…" Ozpin indicated now speaking without the kind and calm form by which he was known "IS. IT. HAPENNING?"

Then everything was clear.

He knew.

"Yes." I affirmed ignored the confusion of my friend. "But I don't understand. It's too soon. It's still 8 years too early."

"Yes, it is." The old man nodded. "Unfortunately, that does not change the fact that this is happening right now."

I growled, pounding the bed with a fist in frustration. I got up quickly having the good fortune that my boots, my armor and my equipment was still set and I hurried to the door despite the complaints of those who were in the room. My hand was already on the handle of the door when someone pulls me by the shoulder and turns me to see inside the infirmary.

"Kaiden," Blake called me "what it's happening? What is too early?"

"Blake, there's no time for this."

"ANSWER!" She yelled.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't want them to know. At least not for a few years.

"I am sorry." I said seeing my friends. "I never wanted this to happen."

"What are you saying?" Yang questioned worried.

"I…" I could not find the words to explain the evil that was upon us. Only a few people knew what I was about to say. Alice. I. Apparently also Ozpin.

"Do you want me to explain it?" Great. Also Glynda.

I shook my head.

"This scar..." I put my hand on the left side of my chest "…is actually a mark. The mark that points to me as the next prey of the Soul Reaper. I have it. Alice had it. Someone before her also had it. And so it has continued."

Nobody said a word. Fear was evident in their faces.

"The grimm marks a person and, for 15 years, this person increases their aura before the Reaper wakes up from its sleep and looks for the prey to feed on the energy. Once it has done so, the Reaper looks for another victim to continue with the cycle. This grimm reaps souls to live. Soul Reaper...that is the reason for its name."

"Wait." Weiss finally broke the silence. "If the Soul Reaper sleeps for 15 years, then why now?"

"That's the big question." I replied whispering. "I don't know."

"Then let's face it." Yang suggested punching her fists together "All together."

"Don't be stupid, Yang." I said getting tired of talking about it. "That grimm has no rank of danger known. Maybe rank S or beyond. Besides…only the one with the mark can kill it."

"Not if I can do something about it." Ironwood intervened. "We are monitoring the surroundings looking for the grimm and I will use the armament of my ships to finish it quickly before someone be harmed."

"Ugh!" Glynda groaned rolling her eyes. "Could you stop thinking about using your weapons and thinking about what that might cause? Such firepower would frighten Vale's people as well as upset all grimms in the vicinity."

Before Ironwood could respond, I asked something I felt was wrong.

"Where's Ruby?"

"She's right… here…" Yang looked at an empty chair before grunting with a side of facepalm. "I told her to wait."

"Yang," I walked to her and held her firmly by the shoulders. "Where's Ruby?"

"She went to get your sword. We didn't pick it up when we brought you to the infirmary."

Before Yang could say anything else, I ran to the door and once more was about to leave when my body tensed by some invisible force. I turned my head and saw Glynda with her riding crop pointing at me.

"Where do you think you are going?" She questioned angry.

"I need to find Ruby." I said struggling with the force. "She's in danger."

"WHAT?!" Yang yelled running towards me "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I saw something while I was unconscious. I need to go and make sure that what I saw is wrong."

"I'm sorry but we can't let you go with a Soul Reaper around." Ironwood said next to Glynda.

"I know you won't." I sighed sadly. "And I apologize for this."

Before they all realized what I was trying to say, I dropped the dark blades, which I had formed on the ceiling without them noticing it, in front of Glynda and the general turning his attention away for a few seconds that I used to run from there.

If there was the small chance that I would return alive that day, Glynda would have my ass hanging on her wall as a trophy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I ran without stopping looking for the place of my vision. I had seen it before when I was walking around the academy when I was bored. That was on the way from the infirmary to the arena with a good view of Forever Fall in the distance behind the buildings.

When I finally found the place, I knew it was too late.

Beneath the tree, resting in its shadow, was Slayer beside a solitary Crescent Rose without the owner. Then I had another pang of pain in my chest with a vision.

Red. Everything was red as blood. The tree tops. Leaves on the ground. All. In one light someone was lying on the floor in the natural red carpet of the place with a black dress with red details, pale skin, red hair with lights of the same color of that place. The figure slept peacefully with her hands entwined on her belly as if it were a gothic Sleeping Beauty.

Before I could see more, I was kicked back into the real world with Yang shaking my shoulders as I was laying on the grass.

"Kaiden, wake up." She ordered me.

"Yang?"

"Thanks Oum." She sighed. "What happened? Where's Ruby and why is her scythe here?"

I said nothing and got up quickly and headed for the lonely tree where the weapons were forgotten. Both were in their holsters so I put the one of my sword in my back and I settled the one of Crescent Rose so that it allowed me to move well.

"Please, answer me." Yang begged me still kneeling on the floor.

I looked at her and told her one of the things you never want to say to a big sister.

"She has be taken."

"What?!" Weiss asked shocked as Yang opened her mouth but not a single word came out.

"She is in Forever Fall guarded by the Soul Reaper." I looked at Weiss, Blake and Yang "I want you to listen carefully. I'll go get Ruby and I'll set her free to meet you. After that..." I started walking towards the red forest while I finished "don't get in my way."

Without waiting for an answer, I began to run, activating my gauntlets pointing to the nearest walls before pushing me and heading to where the last battle of my life would begin.

* * *

 ***A door opens into a white room where there is only one giant electric fan. JEIT enters the room with a bag full of shit and throws it towards the blades, the walls are stained of its contents. The author looks at the reader.***

 **"I'm not sorry for what's going to happen"**

 ***Gets out of the room slamming the door***


	22. Hello, darkness My old friend

**Hey guys!**

 **Did you miss me?**

 **Christmas is coming and I give you this chapter as present.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Hello, darkness. My old friend

That was weird.

I knew and did not know where to go.

It was as if I had a mental compass telling me where to walk and how far to get to the rendezvous point although each tree in the forest was almost the same with its red leaves and dark trunks. Even though it was still summer, I felt cold as I walked towards what would be the most anticipated and most feared encounter in my life. All that time training, forging my body, my weapon and my aura would be tested by the time I faced the Soul Reaper.

But I was still afraid. Fear of failure. Fear of dying without being able to destroy the grimm. Afraid that someone would have to bear my burden. Afraid that person would be Ruby.

I shook that idea out of my head.

I could not doubt after all what had happened. The terror that the Soul Reaper had planted all those years had to end ... it did not matter that I died that day. Everything had to end.

I stopped swinging among the trees and landed on the ground, pulling my scroll out of my pocket and searched for the voice recording application. I pushed the microphone to my mouth and began to record my will.

"I, Kaiden Azabache, in full exercise of my mental faculties, hereby leave my instructions to be followed after of my death."

I took a deep breath and continued.

"All my savings has to be distributed among the members of the RWBY, JNPR and CVFY teams, as well as Nebula Violette, who, despite not having seen her after so long, I enjoyed the memories we had and the happiness of being reunited in Beacon. It's not much for everyone but it's the best I can do to thank the good times we've all spent together."

"For my mother, Mary Azabache-Torrian, I leave my cabin with all the goods inside, once owned by Alice Noir, with the promise that it will always have the door open for my friends who have given me their support and affection in Beacon." "

"For my best friend, Jaune Arc, I leave you my gauntlets hoping they will be useful for all your adventures as the great huntsman I know you'll become. I have decided to call them Faith and Force, since with both you can reach the top of any obstacle that dares to challenge you."

"For Pyrrha Nikos, whom I have always admired, not as unbeaten champion or celebrity, if not as a friend who is always helping his friends, who always gives advice when one else needs it or teaching to fight and improve as a warrior. To you, I leave you my armor, which was wore with pride by a great huntress before me and now it is yours."

"For Ruby Rose ... I'm sorry you had to go through all these bad times. If at the end of this day I have managed to eradicate the Soul Reaper, I will be glad to know that the burden that I have carried for years to have the brand has not been transmitted to you. To you, I leave my sword Slayer, which you have always admired and wanted to disarm to the point that you have implored me without stopping. You will find it touching on the wall in that part. No matter how much I leave you, nothing will be enough to let you know how happy I have been to meet you. You were the first person to know when you arrived in Beacon. You offered me your chess piece during the Initiation when I did not have one. You gave me a place in your dorm despite not being in your team. You always encouraged me to move forward. For all this and more, thank you."

"I'm sorry to leave you this pain after my death. I just wanted to protect them from the terrors and fears I've faced for seven years. Now I just want to tell you something I've always wanted to say: I love you all ... and I'm sorry."

"End of recording."

I did not check the recording. I didn't want to make sure that what I said it was fine. Maybe I would regret it later and delete it. I looked up the Ozpin number on my scroll and sent it, taking a little time because of the size of the file. I did not even look if it was sent.

I just kept running.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I came to the place of vision in a short time. The clearing opened allowing the sunlight to bathe the place where the red color glowed with intensity wherever one looked. There was no sound. No bird. No squirrel. Even the grimm of the area apparently had fled to avoid getting in the way of a grimm who was superior to them.

I looked around for something out of the ordinary until I saw a figure dressed in black with red lace lying on the floor, eyes closed and face serene as if just taking a nap.

"Ruby!" I could not help shouting her name as I ran to her side, begging her to be unharmed.

She just seemed asleep. The same face that I always saw in the mornings when I went to bed before going to train. I sighed in relief and started to shake my shoulder gently to wake her. Slowly she opened her silver eyes and sat on the crimson leaves that were on the ground.

"Kaiden?" She asked sleepily before opening her eyes wide and pouncing on me with a hug. "I'm glad you're here. I did not realize that grimm was in front of me and when I saw it, I just felt fear without being able to move or take my gun - you have to get out of here! Maybe it's still close!"

I looked into her eyes and whispered sadly "I know."

Affirming my supposition, a shadow of a humanoid form walked out of the trees into the clearing. That thing was just as I remembered it: tall, with a tail that moved like a snake, long arms with a bone armor covering long to end in the long and sharp claws, strong legs capable of crushing a head with A little strength, and more than anything the white mask in the form of a skull with red lines coming out of the eyes and descending to the jaw almost as if it were crying blood. After so long I was once again before the Soul Reaper.

Seeing the new contact, Ruby got up quickly and stood behind me using her semblance and clutching my gakuran on my left side with shaky hands. I could feel it. She was afraid. Without taking his eyes off the grimm, I took the scythe off my back and handed it back to its her owner.

"Ruby," I said placing my right hand over hers to calm her "behind me is Beacon and your team are on the way to meet you. When you find them, return to the academy and do not look back.

"What?" She complained. "I'm not leaving you here alone. We can fight and get back together."

"Do what I say." I grunted "This is different than what you have faced. It's totally a different level than anyone has ever encountered before."

"And I tell you that I won't leave without you." She replied annoyed.

She really was made to be a leader caring about others.

"Damn it, Rose. Could you follow a goddamn order in your life?" I said turning to see her.

"I don't care what you say…" Ruby replied angrily. "I won't leave and I will stay to fight with you no matter-" She did not finish the sentence.

I knew she would not leave me there. I knew she would insist on fighting at my side despite the danger. I knew she would not abandon a friend. So, I thought: Would she fight along with someone who did what I was about to do?

I raised an outstretched hand and pulled it down hard at Ruby. My palm crossed her left cheek and his face was turned to one side while the sound of the slap sounded in the forest. Not only my hand hurt, but my soul and my heart. I never wanted to hurt the people I loved and cared the most, but I had just done it.

"Why?" Slowly she turned to see me with tears about to sprout from her eyes as she placed a hand to the cheek that was slowly reddening from the aggression. She asked again. "Why?"

"Because you are no longer useful to me." I lied.

"What?"

"I was looking for a good bait to get the Soul Reaper out and kill him. That's why I wanted to go to Beacon. Many people with the aura unlocked could get the grimm out of its hiding place and so I could kill it." I was an asshole.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a brittle voice.

"My scar is a mark. Through it, the Soul Reaper could access my mind and study me before coming for me. It was a fortune for the poor man to choose you as his next prey and to come out for you, you being the weakest of all I knew." I hated myself. "The truth was I didn't know how long it was going to happen before the opportunity for my revenge came so I had to endure all of you and your crap all the time." Cut your tongue later, dumbass.

"You're lying!"

"Why, Red?" I inquired with a grin. "Can't you handle the truth?"

She did not say anything. He kept watching me waiting for me to start yelling 'There's a hidden camera over there! There's another one out there! There is even another one in the fake grimm! You have been punk'd!'. That sad look was the worst thing I had ever given her.

"Now get the fuck out of my sight." I ordered but she refused to move. "GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. HERE!"

She could have done many things at that time. Hit me with her scythe. Threat me with her rifle. Shoot me right in my nasty face. Insult me. Return the slap.

No.

She just walks backwards with tears flowing out of her eyes and sobbing before disappearing through the trees leaving her trail of rose petals behind.

Once again, I was alone. A well-known but devastating feeling at the same time.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the silence of the forest.

At that moment, I wanted to cry. Shout. Damn me for giving up everything I'd managed to build those incredible months at Beacon. But once again, as always in my life, I kept all that pain inside me and turned my attention to the only thing that was with me in that place.

'That was touching.' A voice made fun of me in my head.

"You." I growled drawing my sword and setting it on rifle mode.

'Long time no see, human cub.'

"Why are you awake now? You had to sleep 8 more years."

'Sometimes I wait 15 years to collect my food, time that a human used to mature his aura and increase it. However, in your case, I received the sign.'

"Sign?"

'The sign of my mistress.'

I raised my rifle aiming to the grimm.

"Who is she?!" I roared ready for any resistance.

'All in due time, my dear prey' the Reaper told me crouching ready to attack 'After all, they say that humans find the answers to all their questions at the time of their death.'

Without warning, the grimm ran towards me turning a dark blur while I shot him with controlled blasts but none touched him in the least. Standing right in front of me, the reaper disappeared from my sight and then appeared from behind, very late for me being hit by one of the powerful legs in the back. The blow was a different thing from what he had received from Yang. This one was totally powerful, without control. It still didn't want to see me dead, not without first taking my soul. I was thrown to the other end of the clearing rolling and breathless as I tried to get up shaking and catching my breath again.

The grimm was once again in front of me ready to kick again when I rolled back, shifting Slayer into sword shape and dashing to start the counterattack with a flurry of attacks directed at the head and torso. Each was dodged without much effort failing for a few millimeters to make contact, finishing me being thrown once more by a blow on my right side. I could feel my ribs break and the explosion of pain invaded my body, but it was not the time to complain.

I rolled onto the grass before taking advantage of the momentum and standing once more. I did not waste time and I attacked again this time with a thrust but my movement was interrupted by a cold sensation in my abdomen. Looking down I saw a long, thick dark line that was going to reappear to me stabbing me when my guard was down. I began to feel the blood begin to sprout from the wound before the grimm retracted his tail with the arrowhead made of bone, now painted dark red.

'This smell is… glorious.'

I could feel my aura working on closing the wound barely managing to stop the bleeding but it was still open and it hurt with every movement. I still had a fight to continue so I stood up and raised my sword ready for what followed. The grimm did not wait any longer and continued with his attacks that I could barely parry despite my pain. I had few windows of opportunity to counterattack but every time I did it wasn't very effective because when I managed to strike back and cut a part of his body, it regenerated before going at it again. My weapon was ineffective and I did not have enough time to use my semblance, which made my situation increasingly difficult.

Once again, the Soul Reaper raised its claw to attack as I prepared to block it with Slayer. The blow struck the blade but did not end there. The blade began to crack as I could feel the whole mechanism screaming at the punishment to which I was putting through before the inevitable and what I feared the most.

CRACK!

Through the air flew gears, nuts, springs and other components of the weapon I built and improved for years while I could see the sword split in two showing the cannon that was vital for the rifle. So much time and effort that I spent to build it. So much time I spent training feeling his weight and the texture of his grip. The time I spent with Ruby thinking about some improvements that he could make. Everything vanished with that blow.

The chaos didn't end there as the hit did not slow down destroying my weapon impacting in the middle of my stomach and launching me with great force towards the trees and leaving the clearing. I hit several logs. I cut myself with several branches. I swallowed several leaves. I lost consciousness for some time before crashing against a large stone wall and falling to the ground, leaning on my arms to lift me using the pain of the impact to wake me. I coughed hard as I felt a metal taste in my mouth. Blood. I spat blood from my mouth to the floor, feeling my body with cuts and broken bones everywhere.

"Kaiden?" A voice called me. Blake.

The RWBY girls looked at me with a combination of surprise for my painful entrance and with horror for the condition I was in because of the cuts, blood and torn clothing. My only relief was to see that Ruby was safe to be with her team. Was.

"Get… out…of… here…" I panted before coughing and spitting more blood.

'Well, well, well,' Reaper's voice echoed in my mind 'I see we have guests.'

The dark figure came out to meet us. The girls did not react to the grimm. Not because they did not know what it was, but because fear was invading them because they could not make a sound.

"Stay away from them!" I screamed. "Your fight is with me!"

'Yes.' The grimm replied walking towards them 'But let's make it more interesting.'

Yang started the attack running toward the Reaper with his now red eyes and his yellow aura blazing with intensity. Her blows impacted with great speed and force loaded of dust and aura in the grimm but this one did not flinch with the attacks beating hard to the girl, throwing her towards her teammates. Blake dashed forward and began her attack by stabbing quickly and dodging the claws and tail using his semblance, fading before it touched her, but even that was in vain.

"Blake, move!" Ruby ordered as she fired with her sniper rifle electric ammunition, which were harmless to the target who was still walking with electric arcs around its body.

Weiss conjured a glyph under the grimm before it was turned into the ugliest iceberg in the world, before the frozen prison cracked and went on its way.

Metal. Dust. Semblance. Everything was ineffective against the Soul Reaper. I did not know what to do. I had no weapons besides my hunting knife, but even if I got up and used it, it would be in vain to not be able to hurt the creature out of the darkness. Unless...

I took the knife and focused on my aura. I spread it across the blade while the piece of metal was impregnated with the color of my aura.

Black.

Black like the swords I created.

Black as the moonless night.

Totally black.

I stood up and gripped the tip of the knife with my thumb and forefinger as I continued to focus my aura on the piece of metal. I set my target and prepared for the shot since I was only going to have a chance and it was going to be vital to be able to devise a strategy to deal with the beast. I swung my hand hard and fast, lunging the knife to the grimm begging him to reach any part of his body. I didn't care if I hit him on the head, abdomen or the nail on his big toe. It only had to hit any damn part. The blade flew through the air at high speed before reaching its target. It passed by a few millimeters of the right shoulder before being embedded in a tree. Fucking millimeters.

"Fuck!" I swore by the frustration of having failed the shot.

Or that's what I thought.

'YOU BASTARD!'

A roar of pain erupted from the bone mask in the shape of the Reaper's skull as the grimm held a wound with a claw on the shoulder where the projectile had passed. From the wound of a few centimeters emitted dark blood that was weird among the grimm since they usually died before they could bleed.

Then I knew.

When in the notes of Alice said that only the one that carried the mark could kill the Soul Reaper, it did not refer to the weapon that was used but to the aura since it was something that came directly from the person. What fed the grimm was at the same time its poison if it was used against it. So, it was good and bad for me.

"Hey, Reapy," I called to the beast smirking "don't tell me that my aura is baddy for you."

I begin to walk towards the Reaper now knowing the weakness of the bastard. I spread my arms calling my semblance to all power ignoring the rules that I self-imposed before.

1.- Use only one shape and size.

A huge dark hand emerged from the ground holding the grimm.

2.- Just hold it for 10 seconds before dissipating it.

The hand lashed the beast to the ground for a few seconds before throwing it to the ground and becoming a spear before being fired to brush its left side. It was a delight to hear the roar of pain once again.

3.- Control your emotions.

You know what? Bend over that rule, grab a sandpaper-lined dildo and fuck it. I was tired. Injured. My clothes were torn and dirty with blood and dirt. My armor was dented and scratched deeply. My weapon was shattered. And, more than anything, I was pissed. Very, very pissed.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark." I mocked with a devilish grin "Because you're about to feel it."

Then I unleashed my semblance at full power.

Darkness.

Total and pure darkness.

I rushed towards the Reaper now more prepared knowing his weakness and with a new approach in the attack. I wrapped my arms with the dark aura reinforcing my legs to move faster and to live up to the grimm. I dodged the blow that threw me and hit hard in the middle of the torso sending the beast a few meters back.

I took the time I got and put a hand on my watch and activated a mechanism that I did not expect to use so soon. I pressed the glass and the hands were rearranged indicating a countdown. 5 minutes. The fireworks were on the way.

"Yang. Blake. Weiss ... Ruby" I called my friends without looking at them "I need you to go back to Beacon. I want to leave you as far as possible from all this shit."

"But-" Yang protested.

"Please."

They hesitated a few moments before Weiss agreed.

"Understood." She nodded at me. "We need to leave and tell Ozpin the situation."

"Well said, Ice Cube."

"And about you." Weiss said glaring me. "Make sure you go back."

"We'll see."

"No." She growled with tears almost sprouting from the eyes as she turned to her teammates "Just do it."

After that, the team started running in the direction of the academy. Almost everyone. Only one girl stood there looking at me with her silver eyes. We didn't say a single word. I looked away and focused on where the grimm had been blown, now standing up. I didn't know what to tell her at that time after what I had done. 'I'm sorry'? 'I'm sorry I hit you and said such things?' 'My weapon broke, you got a spare one?'. Ruby just kept staring at me in silence before following her team leaving her trail of petals.

"Now," I faced once again to my foe "where were we?"

I raised my left hand and formed a dark sphere the size of my fist. Then I divided it into two halves. To these two halves were divided again to shaping four orbs. Then eight. I kept on until I had 64 small dark spheres the size of a marble dancing around my left arm created from my semblance prepared for what was approaching.

The Soul Reaper started its attack by launching their claws ready to taste my flesh so I aimed the best I could with my arm despite the fact that I didn't have any sight to help me to aim and fired a small blast. The small missiles whistled into the air leaving a thin black stele before striking various parts of the beast. Since I had managed to hurt him, the movements of the Reaper had become less fast and heavier so it could be said that the fight was more even, but it didn't mean that the grimm had stopped being dangerous. There is nothing more dangerous than a wounded beast willing to kill in order to stay alive.

I fired the dark projectiles loaded with aura with the little marksmanship that my arm allowed me. Some shots hit the target, others barely touched it, while the rest were wasted. I attacked as I wrapped my hands with aura as I received more damage from the sharp claws of the Reaper ripping my clothes and causing me to shed blood from my wounds.

'ENOUGH!' The Soul Reaper roared in my mind 'I HAVE BEEN SUFFICIENT OF THIS! YOUR LIFE SHALL BE MINE!'

Then this statement, a black bat wings emerged from his back before taking momentum and fly off into the twilight sky.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" I cursed running into the trees to get coverage and make it difficult for the grimm to locate me from the air. I rushed into the forest where the treetops were thicker, avoiding being in sight of the (now) flying grimm. The silence was unbearable only being interrupted by the sound of my heart pounding madly hammering my ears while my breathing had become heavy. The fact that my hands didn't have a weapon to defend myself better without relying on my aura drove me crazy.

I looked at the wristwatch, checking the time remaining for the big bang. 4 minutes.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted in disbelief.

 **CRACK!**

A tree was brought down suddenly.

A roar echoed from above as another nearby tree fell. Then another closer.

'How the hell does it know where I am?' I thought some seconds before I facepalmed. Hard. I was dealing with damn grimm and the grimm were attracted by negative emotions like anger, hatred, fear, etc. And the funny thing was that all that was what I was feeling so I had placed myself a neon sign that said 'Here I am!'.

A sepulchral silence invaded the place when the attacks stopped suddenly. You could not hear the sound of flapping wings. No roar. Only silence. At least that was for a few seconds when suddenly a shadow caught me holding my arms tightly as I climbed with great speed towards the now cloudy sky. I could not move at all as I felt the cold claws of the Reaper along with the sickening breath to death that emanated his body. There was no way for me to use my semblance in that situation without risking being killed at that time either by being thrown to the ground from that height or being blown apart while my aura was consumed.

We flew with great speed before I realized that Beacon was right below with the far away from us. The claws let me go for a second before the dark tail tangled around my neck, cutting my breath. I struggled in vain to get rid of that suffocating torture with my hands in a desperate attempt to breathe again.

'I hope you enjoyed the view… because it will be the last thing you'll see once I'm done with you'

It was over.

'Your lifeless body falling to the ground will be a message for all those who still want to fight. A reminder that everything you try to destroy me is useless. I am eternal. I am Death.'

Several thoughts flashed through my mind as the jaws of the mask opened, showing a dark emptiness inside the Reaper's mouth and my life was absorbed into nothingness.

It was my end.

I had failed to destroy the beast.

Someone would have to be responsible for the burden of my unfinished task.

I would not see my family any more.

To my friends.

To Ruby.

God, I couldn't forgive myself for what I had done to her.

I wouldn't be able thank her for everything she had done for me.

Damn… I was about to die and a simple thought came to me: I loved her.

So long that I had taken to find out, only to have to die that way.

I was an idiot.

My mind faded away into the darkness. I no longer felt my body. I was cold.

I had failed.

…

…

…

Until…

For a moment, I could hear a whistle piercing the air followed by an explosion.

The pressure around my throat was released as the air returned to my lungs and I breathed again. I was falling with the wind roaring in my ears watching the grimm wrapped in flames over me, which for a moment made me smile before realizing I was about to crash into the ground and possibly become a red spot on the pavement. However, the impact never came when I felt some arms wrapping around me from behind and pulled me to the ground safely. The yank made me gasp with pain as I felt my broken ribs and collarbone moving. Great. Another broken bone.

"Kaiden, my friend." A voice called me from my back. "Are you fine?"

"Penny?"

"Salutations."

* * *

 **How was it? Send your thoughts, suggestions, complains and other stuff and I gladly read it and answer it if it's necessary. If anyone is interested in being beta-reader and help me to improve my fanfic, send me a PM. Any help matters.**

 **See you later and merry Christmas!**


	23. Fear

**Hello everyone!**

 **Merry Christmas and happy new year!**

 **So I start 2017 with a new chapter and the prelude to the last part of the actual arc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Fear

"Penny?"

"Salutation."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was notified of the present situation before seeing you in danger in the sky, so I joined your acquaintance to assist you." Penny informed me as she helped me to my feet.

"Wait! Who?"

"Kaiden! I'm glad you're okay" Nebula was running toward me before wrapping me in her arms, feeling once more my broken bones and wincing at the pain. Definitively opposed to the definition of okay.

"Neb?"

"I met your friend Penny after seeing you with that grimm and devised a tactic to free you using an arrow with fire dust while she caught you." Then she began to check my wounds around my body "Oh, dust! You are very hurt! We need to get you to a safe place!"

"No." I said as I set Nebula aside and walked away from them. "Anyone close to me right now is in danger of being hurt or dying. It's me who the Soul Reaper is looking for."

For a moment, my legs succumb to fatigue and I fall to the ground before being held by two pairs of hands, avoiding my fall.

"Careful there, bro."

"Jaune?"

There was the blond boy in his armor and sword with his team behind him along with CVFY, each wearing his combat clothing and weapons ready for battle.

"Weiss called and informed us about the situation and we came to help you." Jaune explained a little happy, perhaps by the fact that the Schnee called him. "Maybe I'm not a great fighter, but still I won't leave you dealing with this. We're brother, right?"

I kept staring at them. They were willing to risk their lives no matter what they were facing if they were helping me. So many years fighting on my own just to get to Beacon and find them. Friends. Brothers and sisters in arms. People willing to accept and lend a hand to anyone no matter who it was. Even like to throw a cake in the face to a Schnee.

That's why I had to protect them.

"Yes, we are." I answered. "But still-"

BAM!

I did not finish the sentence before I was punched in the face by him, Staggering and struggling not to fall to the ground

"And Yang told me to beat you if you got stubborn about it. And I am willing to do so if I can change your mind."

"Heh." I laughed knowing I was in a dead end. I was not going to let them fight the Reaper and they would not let me do it alone if it meant letting me down, and Nora had her war hammer ready. "No matter how much I say. You will not listen to me… Fine."

"Finally!" Nora cheered after letting go a small groan. "I was about to break your legs!"

"Good thing you didn't, because only my aura can hurt it. All your weapons, dust and semblance will be ineffective. They will only be like mosquito bites."

"Then we'll get you some time to recover and to exhaust the grimm, so you can finish it easier." Coco proposed holding her Gatling gun. Then she jinxed "By the way, where is it?"

The Soul Reaper made his entrance landing heavily on his four folding his black wings. Her body was still smoking after the warm greeting that gave Nebula but no indication that it would be more than a nuisance and hurt him.

'Well, well, well.' The voice echoed in my mind. 'You brought more friends to join the fun. But, unfortunately, my goal has not changed.'

"Listen to me all of you." I spoke without taking my eyes off the grimm "I managed to hurt it with my aura and semblance so the movements have become a bit slow. But it's still very strong has a tail with arrowhead very dangerous and, for the love of Oum, do not let it catch you unless you want a brand like mine."

"Got it. Attack and keep distance." Coco affirmed standing in front of me along with the attack group. "Velvet, stay with Kaiden and tend his injuries."

"I'll help her." Jaune said kneeling next to me.

The rabbit-eyed girl nodded before she rolled up beside me and pulled out a small first-aid kit from the brown box with gold accents she always carried with her.

"Kaiden, I'm going to need you to remove the jacket with your shirt and armor to take care of your wounds."

"Hey, first invite a drink." I said smirking before receiving a slap on the neck by the girl "Okay, this is not the time to joke."

I loosened the armor straps on my arms and legs (the latter also to let my legs rest a little lightening their weight) while I took off the gakuran and shirt, now more red than white. Feeling the air in my open wounds made me shudder in pain and cold from the blood that slowly flowed down my body. According to my scroll, I still had 20% of my aura so the wounds were closing slowly but that did not eliminate the fact that they had been in contact with earth, air and grimm claws, so there was danger of infection.

"Before she starts, drink this." Jaune told me by offering a small transparent bottle with a purple liquid. I recognized it instantly. Pyrrha had advised us to drink it after each workout because it was an energizing drink made for huntsmen which gave an increase in energy and aura regeneration was faster. Although its abuse would cause an extreme drop of energy and aura so its consumption should be limited.

I took the container, removed the lid and drank it quickly feeling the taste of the invigorating liquid at the same time I felt that it had a little more energy. Best of all was the drink was grape flavored.

"I need to clean up fast before the wounds close and you risk an infection."

Velvet announced before sprinkling some alcohol on an open wound in the back as I drowned out a cry of pain clenching my teeth. With each cleaning came equal feelings of pain that I did what I could to ignore them concentrating on what was going on in the fight.

All of them attacked alternating with each other without leaving room for some pattern that could be used against them. Nora alternated his attacks between strong blows of his hammer and the shots of his grenade launcher that came to disorient the grimm and giving a window of opportunity for someone else to take advantage of it. Ren used his guns when necessary and also used his quick-attack blades before retiring and keeping his distance. Nebula gave support using ice arrows to immobilize for a few seconds and electric arrows to paralyze him for at least 3 seconds that she used to change her crossbow to her sword shape and give her best hits. Yatsuhashi and Fox attacked in formation starting the giant's immense sword and the quick melee hits by the blind boy with his leader spinning the barrel of his gatling gun and firing controlled rounds.

But something was not right. The Reaper did find them annoying and responded to their attacks but it didn't do any more than repel them. If the grimm had wanted to leave its bloody mark on some of them, it would have done it several times when they would lower their guard. Do not misunderstand me, I was relieved that none of them had been marked as the next victim to take my burden for fifteen years (or less if my case was ever repeated). Something was wrong.

"Kaiden!"

In the distance, I saw RWBY running toward me. I got up with a little energy recovered and now with the gakuran put on my bare torso wrapped in bandages as well as some parts of my arms and legs.

I was about to meet them when everything went down.

From the corner of my eye I saw as the Reaper used a single second between the chains of attacks was receiving before spread their wings once more before ascending a few meters out and fired into the group of girls who had just arrived.

In a few seconds (which seemed to last an eternity for me) the grimm kicked Yang with great force sending her into a building, leaving a huge hole in the wall. Without wasting time, it held Weiss with the tail, preventing her from using his glyphs and throwing her at us. Jaune acted first and caught her before she hit the ground, falling backward by the impact with the Schnee in his arms. Blake dodged the claw that was going to hit but the tail curled in one of his ankles and threw her against a pillar, knocking him unconscious by the impact.

In the end, only Ruby was left and her face had the same expression of terror. Her eyes were wide open, the color had faded completely, turning completely pale. In her hands was her scythe in its complete form aiming to the beast, but still useless being held by a pair of wobbly hands.

"RUBY, RUN!" My words fell on deaf ears. She didn't move. Fear had overwhelmed her just like me.

My mind was screaming "Go and save her, you moron!" but my body didn't react. I could only witness how the grimm took Ruby by his right arm, raising her like a rag doll before a sound that shattered me to the deepest part of my soul. The piercing scream of pain of a girl while she was marked with the burning mark of a Soul Reaper.

I could feel the pain. My cry when I felt that sensation in my chest years ago. That brand burning on my skin. All this and more Ruby was feeling at that precise moment.

Something broke inside me.

I started running without even thinking about it. I went faster. And faster. I just wanted to be as fast as she was. I could not even feel it when my legs stopped touching the ground. When my arms stopped moving. When my breathing ceased. My body had become a dark cloud moving at high speed before appearing in front of the grimm, forming a dark blade in one hand and using it to stab the claw holding Ruby and release her.

Seeing that she was free, I concentrated my aura on my leg and kicked the dark humanoid, discharging all my anger in the head and blowing it against a pillar that collapsed by impact, being buried by the debris of the structure. I used once more my barely discovered ability to catch Ruby before she fell to the ground, carrying her in my arms in a bridal fashion before placing her gently on the floor.

Seeing her in that way was painful for me. Her face, which had always been showing a smile eating a cookie or frowning adoringly when she was angry, was now twisted in pain as she held her branded arm. As soon as I could take her hand away, I choked out a scream when I saw a similar view and at the same time different from what I had witnessed. The sleeve of the dress was torn as if it had been burned, leaving a claw mark on raw flesh covering the forearm.

"WEISS!" I called for the girl but she was standing there totally pale and the eyes wide open with her sword shaking in her hands. "HELP ME!"

Barely snapping from the shock, Weiss rushed toward us and kneeled next to me.

"I need you to freeze her arm to numb it. It is the only way for you not to quell the pain!" I instructed recalling the intense pain I felt seven years ago.

Without a word, Weiss used her sword to conjure a glyph under the affected arm that I had laid on the ground. Slowly, a thin layer of frost rose from the tip of the fingers to the middle of the bicep. Her face did not show any intense pain, but it did not mean she did not feel anything.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Kaiden," Weiss placed a hand on my shoulder trying to soothe me. "it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. All of you have been hurt because of me. Ruby has been involved in my foolishness and now she's hurt with a curse she'll have to bear for years ... unless I do something about it."

There was no choice. I had to summon **it**.

"Kaiden," She looked at me with concern in her eyes as if I were about to do something stupid. And that was what I was going to do. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Weiss, I need you to do me a favor." I looked at her pale blue eyes. "When Ruby wakes up, tell her none of this is her fault. All what I'm going to do was my own decision."

I leaned over Ruby. Her face was drenched with sweat, and there were still signs that she felt pain even though her arm should have little sensitivity to Weiss's glyph. She didn't deserve all that mess that was happening. I just wished I could take that pain and bear it for her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered sadly, coupling my hands around her face and kissing her forehead as a tear fell down my face. "I love you."

She said nothing as her mind was between the pain still present and unconsciousness.

I stood up with pain leaving his side and walked to where the Reaper had fallen. The debris of the downed pillar moved, indicating that the grimm was still ready for more fighting, emerging with a furious roar.

As I kept walking, a phenomenon occurs that occurs when two people have a brand of the same Soul Reaper: mind connection. I could feel the thoughts and memories of Ruby just as she should be with mine. The same thing happened with Alice. I do not remember very well what I saw except for several feelings: anger, sadness, happiness.

As I continued to advance, something happened that only occurs when two people have a brand of the same Soul Reaper: mind connection. I could feel the thoughts and memories of Ruby just as she should see and feel mine. The same thing happened with Alice. I don't remember very well what I saw except for several feelings: anger, sadness, happiness.

A torrent of thoughts passed through my mind.

 ** _[Mommy finally returned from her trip and ran with Yang to greet her with a hug.]_**

 ** _[I turned 4 and Dad bought a strawberry cake that was my favorite. Uncle Qrow came and showed me once more how his sword became a scythe. Mommy and Yang decorated the house very beautiful.]_**

 ** _[Mommy is going away once again. I don't like it when that happens._**

 ** _"Do not worry, Ruby." She told me with her silver eyes like mine. "Before you know it, I'll be back."]_**

 ** _[I heard screams in the living room. Why was Daddy shouting at Uncle Qrow?_**

 ** _"_** ** _It can't be true."_** **_I heard dad say._**

 ** _"_** ** _We searched everywhere, Tai." Uncle Qrow answered. "We only found this."_**

 ** _I walked down the stairs in silence to see what was going on._**

 ** _Dad was crying and in a hand, was a bracelet with the image of a rose. Dad, Yang and I had bought it as a birthday present for Mom. But instead of being white as we had given it to her, it was now red._**

 ** _"Daddy," he looked at me with tears in his eyes "where's Mommy?"]_**

 ** _[I had never been to Aztlan but the lake was huge! Sadly, we didn't go to vacation. A friend of Papa and Uncle Qrow passed away._**

 ** _The ceremony reminded me of bad memories as I remembered Mother's tombstone._**

 ** _"What about the boy?" Dad asked._**

 ** _"He hasn't awakened." Uncle Qrow said before taking a sip of his faithful flask. "But when he does, it's not going to be very nice."]_**

 ** _[I thwarted a robbery and was admitted to Beacon! OH! MY! OUM!]_**

 ** _[Well, it could have been worse. I sneezed, there was a big explosion and a girl dressed in white began to yell at me. But at least today I met Blake, Jaune and Kaiden. I want to see what will happen tomorrow during the Initiation!]_**

 ** _[Kaiden is so cool! Although he hit his head and was unconscious in the forest, he is a great fighter with his sword and gauntlets. I still think about how he rejected my chess piece and how he saved me from that beowolf and death stalker. But I don't get it why every time I see his eyes, I see loneliness.]_**

 ** _[A few hours ago, Kaiden was doing a great drawing of Alice despite being a little depressed by the anniversary of Alice's death, but now he is in the infirmary with his scar bleeding. When I saw him collapse I rushed toward him without thinking and took his hand, watching him suffer without me being able to do anything._**

 ** _Now I am here, under this tree holding Slayer, trying to understand what is happening. I do not want to lose him. Not like my mom._**

 ** _I look up to see ... red eyes.]_**

 ** _[Kaiden._**

 ** _Why?_**

 ** _Why are you doing this?_**

 ** _You hit me and now you are saying all those things._**

 ** _However, I know that everything is a lie. I know you are suffering. I can see it in your eyes.]_**

 ** _[My arm...It hurts. I feel it burning]_**

 ** _["I'm sorry."_**

 ** _Kaiden?_**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you."]_**

'That was very touching.' The voice returned inside my head. 'Do not worry, she'll meet you before you know it.'

 **[Song: Where Heroes Lie (Serenity) 0:00 – 0:50]**

"Do you have a damn idea of what you did?" I raised my hands out to the level of my face "Her name is Ruby Rose."

I bit my right thumb hard enough for blood to come out. With the red liquid coming out slowly, I drew the image of a sun on the back of my right hand.

"She loves strawberries, guns, cookies and the songs of Casey Lee Williams."

I drew a moon the back of my right hand with the blood coming out of my left thumb.

"She's from Patch and has a dog named Zwei. Her dream is to become a great hunter and save everyone who is in trouble."

Now there was a bloody star drawn on my chest.

"A dream that I will defend with my own life."

A took a deep breath. Once I do it, there was no point of return.

"Kaiden!" A voice called from afar. "Don't do it! It's a suicide!"

Ozpin.

Apparently, he knew what I was about to do. I will never know how he has knowledge of everything about all of us.

"Sorry, Ozpin." I gave a faint smile to the old guy. "Some things cannot be avoided."

I closed my eyes and called out all my energy that was still inside me while reciting a chant.

"Rising sun at the dawn of life, moon leading through the sunset, take this humble soul and burn the aura beyond the stars and sky. Respond to my last call..."

I took a deep breath and exclaimed the name that would seal my life.

"OVERDRIVE!"

* * *

 **I don't know what to say except...**

 **Send your reviews!**


	24. Where the road ends

**And here we're.**

 **Chapter 24 and last part of the battle against the Soul Reaper.**

 **I don't know what to say.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Where the road ends

 _7 years ago._

 _Just another day training my body and my mind to become a huntsman. First meditation to focus my aura and control it better (besides figuring out what was my semblance). After that, sparring using an old wooden sword and fight Alice. Well at least trying to be standing more than 1 minute before getting my ass kicked._

 _It had been almost 4 years since Alice had agreed to train me and I still wore the worn-out old wooden sword. When I asked her when she was going to start using a real one, she always said that it would be when I managed to hit her a blow._

 _And that day had come._

 _I still did not believe I had made it!_

 _I had fallen 16 times that day. Already I was getting tired of every blow I had received and every failed attempt while Alice was still without a single drop of sweat with her long dark hair tied in a ponytail and her eyes, green as grass in spring, looked at me with amusement Along with a mocking smile._

 _"Are you tired yet?" The same question._

 _"Why? Tired of kicking my ass?" I answered panting._

 _She chucked amused and raised her wooden spear._

 _"The last round and we take a break."_

 _I did not wait more and I throw myself rushed toward her. The first thrust was blocked by her using the shaft before using the butt to counterattack. I focused my aura on my feet making a slight movement to dodge the attack from below having another opportunity to attack but she thought the same THAT I did and made a complete turn and attacking with the tip. She barely touched my side as I moved a step to the right and attacked her exposed side. Apparently, I was very obvious since such a tactic gave me a full kick in my stomach._

 _"_ _Stop being so predictable and surprise your opponent."_

 _"_ _As you wish, my lady." I replied grinning._

 _Following the advice of my teacher, I grabbed the attacking leg and pulled it towards me, causing her to lose her balance._

 _"_ _Kyaaaa!" She shouted the cutest scream I've ever heard._

 _Alice fell back on the grass and I took that moment to pounce on her and give her a blow. I was about to do it when the tip of the spear imitation pointed him right in the throat. That is the moment of glory. I had not managed to deliver the long-awaited coup. Or so I thought. Alice stared at me as she kept the spear pointed before she set it aside and dropped it on the floor._

 _"_ _Fine." She said… giving up? "Go ahead. Just because you followed my wise words."_

 _I did not let go of such an opportunity so I wrapped the sword over his head and gave her a small blow on the forehead._

 _"_ _Congratulation, Kaiden Azabache." She said smiling "Your first hit."_

 _Lunch during the break had a taste of victory (and also pepperoni pizza that was bought the day before). After that exercise, Alice let me have the day off since she was going on a mission that day so I preferred to siege her library._

 _I was so absorbed in reading that I did not realize the passage of time until I felt something resting on my head. As I looked up I saw that she was resting her arms folded and head on top of them._

 _"_ _So... what's today's topic?" she asked curious._

 _"_ _I found this old book on some advanced uses of aura."_

 _"_ _Cool."_

 _"_ _Totally." I affirmed still focused in the book. "This Overdrive stuff sounds awesome."_

 _"_ _Not cool." She replied in a stern voice as she snatched the book from me._

 _"_ _Hey."_

 _"_ _You don't need to read this."_

 _"_ _I know that my aura was unlocked recently but I'm curious of what I can do with it later."_

 _"_ _It's not that!" she exclaimed sternly before giving a deep sigh. "This Overdrive is deadly."_

 _The room was filled with dead silence._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _Alice looked at me as if she were thinking carefully what words she would have to use to explain herself. She sat on the floor in front of me crossing her legs while her dark trousers clung to her knees and her dark jacket showed me that her shoulders were tense._

 _"_ _As you know, the use of semblance, protective layer against external damage and the boost of body parts consume aura as they are used." She reminded me one of the firsts lessons I learned._

 _"_ _Yep."_

 _"_ _What if you could do it without limit ..."_

 _"_ _That'd be awesome!"_

 _"…_ _but at the cost of your life?"_

 _"_ _That's… bad."_

 _"_ _Once you use it, you have a period of time before that flame, which burned with intensity, goes out and with it your life is extinguished. The time you have before that depends on your aura, whether you have great ability and can last 30 minutes or is little and only endure only 1. That is why those who acknowledge this, know it as the Last Exhalation." I could see her eyes watering. "I've only ever seen someone use it. My teacher. My father. He used it to wipe out a horde of Goliaths who attacked our village and fought them for 25 minutes before giving their last breath, but not before saving us all."_

 _I heard her say every word in pain. I felt bad for making her talk about something that she clearly did not want to remember._

 _I looked down and whispered. "I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _It's ok, kiddo." She said leaning towards me and placing a hand on my shoulder, gazing me with her green eyes. "Just promise me that you won't use it. You deserve to live a good life without doing something stupid like that technique."_

 _"_ _I promise."_

 _"_ _Good." We both stood up and she put the book back into the bookseller. "By the way, I'm thinking of implementing something for the new level of training I'm planning. Maybe something long, thin and made of metal."_

 _"_ _Like a sword?"_

 _"_ _Maybe. It could be a huge spoon." She said smirking. "We'll talk about it when I return."_

 _"_ _Ooooow." I groaned frustrated._

 _"_ _Cheer up. Just stick to the daily routine every day while I'm absent and practice. I think I don't think I need to remind you where's each thing: the main door's key, the power generator, the water heater, the door to the training room. And stay away from my locker inside the cave. The explosives inside are still active if I need some booms out there."_

 _I stood up and gave a military salute._

 _"_ _Yes, sir!"_

 _She chuckled._

 _"_ _Good. Now go home, Kaiden." She gave me a tight hug and placed her head over mine "I'll see you next week."_

 _We couldn't talk when she returned a week later._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Present day._**

I'm sorry, Alice.

"OVERDRIVE!"

I couldn't keep my promise.

As I clutched my palms, I felt my body overflowing with energy as my aura could be seen at first sight literally burning with black flames wrapping my body with such intensity that even my hair rose, almost as if it were some kind of dark super saiyan.

It was an incredible feeling. I felt like I had the energy of 3 Noras (which was a lot if you think about it). My wounds, previously bandaged, closed. My broken bones were full again. Every injury he'd had all day had vanished only leaving the blood stains as evidence that they were there.

I felt I could do anything.

I could face a legion of grimm with bare hands.

I could show Glynda how beautiful my middle finger was without fear.

I could shave Yang's hair and face her smiling.

"He ... he ... hehahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing.

It wasn't the typical laugh of 'hey, I liked your joke'. It was more like 'today I saw saw your grandma falling off the stairs and I laughed, then I recorded it and uploaded online and I laughed more'.

That feeling of power inside of me. Running through my veins, muscles, heart, mind, my whole body. It was so intoxicating that for a moment I forgot why I was in that situation before I heard a snarl.

I could feel that the Soul Reaper was now seriously angry but it was that I was frightened by my sudden change of my power. Now he was crouching in his 4 limbs almost like a beowolf, waiting for the moment to attack.

I laughed at this change in behavior as I reached out and wiggled my fingers at me, teasing it.

"Come here, you piece of shit" I mocked "I only got 3 minutes. Let's dance."

The grimm started the attack running towards me with red eyes burning with fury, thirsty for blood. I just thought of my aura-reinforced legs before I jumped out, with a light balance of my feet, before moving at a high speed leaving a trail of darkness as I had done to reach Ruby. Before the big effer realized what was happening, I was above giving a somersault before giving an axe kick on the back.

BANG!

The rumble was deafening as the Reaper sank into a crater with the point of impact of my blow as an epicenter. The recovery was rapid since, even having suffered such a blow, he turned on himself by stabbing with a claw.

I felt my flesh being cut on my stomach with the blood splashing but I did not feel any pain. All my nerve endings were so saturated with energy that they had no space to warn me that I had been injured.

A kick came from above so I blocked it with my right arm. However, my right gauntlet Force was severely damaged with a large dent at the top just where the mechanism was and where the cable came out.

I fell onto the pavement before I recovered and stood up again to restart the attack. My movement was interrupted by being seized by an arm thrown towards a window, with the crystals nailing into my arms and right side before hitting a table. I ended up inside the cafeteria, now deserted because of the notice given to everyone to stay inside their rooms. The place looked bigger without all the sea of people who were always eating, talking or making the most epic food fight in history.

I had a few seconds to get up and remove the glass scraps embedded in me before the Reaper finished smashing the window I had entered. He pounced once more, lifting his now crimson claws after testing my blood before I slipped underneath and held the damn tail I already hated. I started spinning on my heels and managed to keep Grimm from being able to free himself before using that impulse and throwing him against the wall and punching it Jotaro Kujo's style **(A/N: JoJo reference ;) )**.

Maybe I said a couple of "Ora" when I was at it. Fine. It could have been about 5.

"Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!" **(A/N: I could write more but... meh. You already get the idea. Don't judge me.)**

By the speed of the blows, my fists looked like blotches moving at high speed before hitting the grimm. As I continued to pound, those blots became red and after each impact I could hear a small creak coming from the bones of my hands breaking by the force of the blows. The only thing that kept them in shape was the combination of muscles, tendons and skin that held them in place since there was still no pain.

After receiving a lot of blows, the Reaper was stunned for a few seconds that I took to retract my right hand, concentrate a large amount of my black aura and take one last blow with the palm extended to the chest. I struck the grimm with a barely visible blast that shook the entire place and smashed the windows before it was ejected breaking the wall, bringing the fight once more to the outside.

As I stepped onto the lawn as I passed through the hole in the wall, my body was refreshed by the soothing sound of rain and the drops of water falling from the sky. That was one of the things that always reassured me and lulled me when I had trouble sleeping. Little by little the raindrops trickled down my body, turning crimson as they mingled with my blood.

2 minutes left.

Gradually the end was near.

Neither of the two moved for the least carelessness to attack.

The grimm was already desperate to end the fight and feed himself as his breathing was more agitated, and his body showed wounds emanating dark blood that stained the bone armor in his arms, legs and chest.

However, let's just say I was not so glitzy. My gakuran was covered with blood and dirt on the parts where it was not torn. The bandages that Velvet had put me down had let my wounds still open while my aura worked to close them. The number of broken bones had only increased by keeping my positions tense through my tense muscles. I did not feel pain from the fractures but still felt weird when I moved.

Yup, we were both stunning.

'Give up, my prey.' The voice of the grimm echoed in my mind. 'You condemned yourself to an imminent death with the false hope of ending me. It's useless. The girl will take your place no matter what you do. It's over ... you're hopeless.'

A bright spot in the distance in front of me caught my attention, which made me smile.

'How about… no.' I mocked at the beast and looked at my wristwatch.

5 seconds.

I didn't waste time and charged towards the Reaper taking off the watch and holding it tightly. I dodged the fists that formed the claws leaving my trail of black smoke, putting me behind him while the tail went off to stab me once more. The arrow-shaped tip grazed my neck almost above the chain that held my locket. I took that instant when the tail was fully extended and secured the watch strap around it before I got away using Faith (my leftt gauntlet). I had managed to get away 10 meters when the pyrotechnic fires started with 4 incandescent blasts on the grimm, which was enveloped in flames, before a metal cylinder landed near me.

I approached the object and placed my hand on its surface, feeling the biometric sensor analyzing my fingerprints. The surface was cold after flying from the cottage in Aztlan to Beacon at great speed only to give me the last support I would receive in my life.

The cylinder opened wide, leaving something rather long and thin on the inside. I inserted my hand and took it out of the long sleep that had taken for years.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Months after the Soul Reaper_**

 _It had been several months since I first met with the Soul Reaper and Alice's death._

 _My first moments after awakening were filled with painful memories of that fateful day while a dark cloud shattered every inch of the hospital room where I was. This is how my semblance came about. It took a good dose of sedative to calm me down._

 _After that, my life went on aimlessly._

 _Everything went on with the same routine every day: wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, endure the look and whispers of everyone around me, go home, study until the night, have dinner, try to sleep despite the nightmares that I had been having, repeat._

 _Alice had left me in her inheritance her cabin, her armor, and her fortune by the time I turned 17 or was admitted to Beacon. However, after all that had happened, I no longer wanted to know anything about huntsmen, grimm or any combat academy. Actually, I didn't want to know anything about the world itself._

 _Or at least that's what I thought until one day someone knocked on my door._

 _A dusty, old crow._

 _"_ _Hey, kiddo." The old man slurred. Another day that he didn't miss his alcohol treatment._

 _"_ _Qrow." I was surprised with his presence. I had not heard from him for a while. The last thing I knew of the huntsman was that he had been at the funeral with a friend and two girls who went with him._

 _He was the same as I remembered him with his graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline with his usual red, tattered cloak and wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes._

 _"_ _Have you ever considered changing clothes?" I asked after not seeing any change with his appearance._

 _"_ _Hey." He said shrugging. "If it is not broken, don't fix it."_

 _I sighed._

 _"_ _What are you doing here? I thought I would not see you anymore."_

 _"_ _I brought a little present for you."_

 _"_ _Whatever you brought, I do not want it." I said closing the door "I've had enough of the Huntsmen's nonsense."_

 _The man was faster and held the edge before it could close completely._

 _"_ _It's from your former master."_

 _I was silent for a few seconds before I made a decision._

 _"_ _I'll be ready in 5 minutes."_

 _…_

 _The interior of the cabin was filled with dust after all the time it was closed without someone going to clean the place. Everything was darkened by the red curtains that adorned the windows and avoided that much sunlight came in, although by the color of the cloth everything was seen with a reddish hue._ _After running the curtains, opening the windows and cleaning up a bit, we focused on the issue at hand to deal with._

 _We were both sitting in front of each other with the living room table separating us. I sat waiting for Qrow to start talking, while I gave small glances at his sword resting against the wall behind him next to a rectangular wooden box._

 _Qrow, well, was Qrow. He gave another drink to his little metal flask from which I could feel the slight aroma of alcohol. His liver was to be the most resistant organ of all Remnant._

 _"_ _So," I started hasty "ready to talk? I don't have all day. I need to study."_

 _He just raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Study? On Saturday?"_

 _"_ _I prefer to use my time in something productive."_

 _"_ _What about your training?"_

 _I clenched my fists on my lap._

 _"_ _It's over."_

 _Qrow glared at me before taking another sip._

 _"_ _I see. So, you decided to throw all those years of training after what happened."_

 _"_ _What seeing that thing, it was obvious that I wouldn't stand a chance against something like that."_

 _"_ _Therefore, you are afraid."_

 _"_ _I'm scared!" I roared standing up "That thing radiated thirst for blood, death, fear. Alice could not do anything against it and look what happened. She's gone. And now I have a scar on my chest that reminds me of that nightmare every night and how weak I am." I placed a hand where the still aching mark was on my chest._

 _I collapsed again on my seat, trying to catch my breath._

 _"_ _Kaiden, what you saw is an extraordinarily rare type of grimm called Soul Reaper. It feeds on the aura and souls of the people who were marked. Alice had the mark. Now you have it. In 15 years the Reaper will return for you and another person will be marked to take your place in the cycle the moment you die."_

 _Hearing all that made my heart start to beat rapidly feeling like I was about to get out of my chest screaming 'Fuck this shit'. I felt that I lacked the air and was hyperventilating. I just felt cold._

 _'_ _I'm gonna die.' I thought with fear._

 _"_ _What you feel is normal." He continued. "I don't blame you for feeling terrified. If you were not afraid then you would be a complete reckless idiot who would not feel respect for his life. But do not let that fear leave you stuck and use it to reach the courage to move forward."_

 _Little by little, I calmed down._

 _"_ _You know, I have two nieces. One is bigger than you and she is the daughter of my twin sister, who abandoned her with her father when she was very young but still she is always happy as well as being a great fighter._ _The other one is smaller than you. A few years ago, she lost her mother on a mission and the energy she always had vanished and, like you, gave up on her dream of becoming a hunter. At least until she decided to get up again ready to continue with that goal. When asked the reason, she says ..."_

 _"_ _What does she say?"_

 _" '_ _She did not want me to give up. I'll fight to protect everyone for her.' "_

 _For a moment, I could see the face of that girl with her eyes full of determination saying such brave words._

 _I could feel my tears streaming down my face as they fell on my lap in a slow warm shower. There were people who lost family and friends, who saw them dying in front of them like me, and yet they did not let that stop them and they went ahead with their lives and dreams. Was that what Alice wanted?_

 _"Anyway," he got up to take the wooden box he had carried and put it on the table "no matter what you decide, she would have wanted you to have this."_

 _He took his sword and went to the door._

 _"I like you, kid. Maybe I'll drop by another day."_

 _Then he left. From what I heard later, he was barred from entering another bar that day. Way to go, old man. He kept his word and came back several times to evaluate my progress in exchange for a sleeping roof (or to withstand the hangover)._

 _In the end, I stayed in the cabin alone with the unknown package, debating whether I should open it or not. At last the curiosity was bigger and I removed the wooden cover._

 _Inside was a long-pointed object covered with packing foam together with a note._

 ** _Use it wisely and give it a good name._**

 ** _A._**

 _The dark-skinned sheath had silver accents throughout. The hilt was covered in dark leather with two silver rings aligned, the smallest of the same width as the blade. As I drew my sword, I saw my face reflected against the bright crimson metal._ _ **(A/N: as reference, imagine Dawnbreaker from Skyrim but with silver and crimson instead of gold)**_

 _Once I finished admiring the sword, I made my way to the only bare wall of the place and pressed the exact spot to open the passageway to the training room. I walked toward the center of the place where the light shone more brightly and raised the drawn sword, causing the crimson metal to light up._

 _It was heavy. My arms could barely lift it._

 _I held the weapon with my left hand while sliding my right one over the edge, feeling the strands of blood slowly covering my palm as the flesh was cut. I raised my fist high, squeezing hard as a few drops of blood fell on the rug of the place._

 _At that moment, I took an oath._

 _Hear my words and bear witness to my vow. Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory- oops, sorry. Wrong oath_ _ **(A/N: Jon Snow, King of the North!)**_ _._

 _I swore that the edge of the sword I held in my hands would be used to eliminate the Soul Reaper and end the path of death and fear I left behind, even if it meant dying wielding it._

 _Once I finished my ritual, I went to get carbonated water and lemon to clean the blood stains that had fallen and also the first aid kit to heal the wound of my hand._

 _Having my hand disinfected and bandaged as my teacher had taught me, I went to the room where the locker she was using and opened the compartment where there was nothing at the time since Longinus was with Alice when everything happened. I placed the new sheathed sword inside and closed the door, listening to the pressurizing process to prevent the contents from being affected by the air inside._

 _Now there was only one thing left._

 _I went to the library and looked for that book I had read before. When I found it, I went to a special chapter._

 _'_ _Overdrive.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Present**

Now, seven years later, I had it in my hands once more. The sword that once felt heavy and huge in the hands of a child, was now held firmly and determined in my hands.

"Show time, Requiem." I whispered to my just-named sword taking it out of the capsule.

I hung the weapon in my belt to my right side and I placed my hand in the hilt, feeling the texture of the black leather, while the Reaper focused its sight on me after to have extinguished the flames that surrounded it.

I only had less than 2 minutes to play and I wasn't going to waste a single second.

Lightning struck the distance, illuminating the cloudy sky. The thunder that followed started the last round.

Bang!

As I felt the earth rumble, I darted toward the grimm with my hand clutching at the sword, still sheathed, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The Reaper was running on his two hind legs as he prepared his claws to make them feel once more the sensation of tearing human flesh.

Then we were face to face looking into each other's eyes, which each one used to make a play.

I felt one of the claws rub against my neck, breaking the chain of my locket and leaving the bloody mark of the collarbone to the top of my right shoulder. I could see the piece of silver metal with my emblem shining in the air before it fell on the pavement with a little tinkle.

In the meantime, I held the sword with a reverse grip and I threw a swift slash to its right side and managed to feel the blade cutting into whatever a grimm is made of. A roar of pain was more than enough to know that my attack had been successful knowing that the grimm was feeling pain in what the Overdrive had nullified my pain receptors in my body.

Looking back, the Reaper had taken one of his claws to the newly opened wound before looking at me in anger, grunting, expressing such feeling.

I, on the other hand, let out a laugh by turning the sword now in a normal grip, with the tip of the weapon aimed at the beast.

Requiem was the same as the last time I'd seen him. The crimson blade was gleaming like the silver hilt and the leather on which my hand was held felt as if it had been made for me and to be used at that precise moment. What I did not expect was to see that the blade was wrapped in my blazing dark aura, sensing that the metal of the sword was in sync with me and with my emotions.

"Alright." I exclaimed taking my fighting stance. "Let's end this."

The next few seconds passed slow between a swift and brutal exchange of attacks between the two parties. The claws of the grimm clawing and nailing more parts of my body, and my sword leaving more wounds and blocking the attacks that I could.

A kick hit me in the temple, throwing me in the air and taking that impulse to roll over my shoulder to get me upright and pounce once more. I was about to receive another blow before I vanished into smoke and appeared just under the attacking arm and swung my sword.

THUD!

A huge mass fell to the ground corresponding to a left arm of a grimm emanating a large amount of dark blood before it faded into ashes.

I took that moment of shock and pointed to another objective.

Now a tail was on the ground as it squirmed like a gecko before it disintegrated into black essence.

In the roar of anger that was heard later, it reflected the Soul Reaper's despair at being in such a painful and helpless state.

1 minute 30 seconds.

'ENOUGH!' the grimm roared in my mind. 'You have proved very stubborn to give up your soul voluntarily and stupid enough to waste it in this way.'

The beast spread its wings before rising a few feet off the ground staring at me.

'I'll let you die here while I go to recover myself before returning for the girl. Maybe in 15 years. Maybe in a few months. Or it may be weeks or days. But I will return.'

It beat its wings again quickly before flying to Vale.

'No!' I protested as I saw the dark figure receding into the distance.

All hope of ending the nightmare was fading as the grimm I had always hoped to kill moved away from me and with the thought that Ruby's future was uncertain. I only had a little more than 1 minute to finish all that and I would not reach the time to take a final blow.

It was all over for me.

"Kaiden!" I heard Sun behind me.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were running in my direction along with Sun and Neptune, who I was already wondering if I was going to see them one last time.

They stopped short when I saw the state I was in: torn clothes, open, bleeding wounds of claws everywhere, a gauntlet in poor condition, my body surrounded by black flames burning uncontrollably. All this while holding a sword that burned in the same black fire as I.

Yeah. It was a scene they would remember all their lives.

"Are you alright?" I questioned them. "Where's Ruby?"

Yang had a hand on one side as she twitched in pain as she breathed, perhaps from broken ribs courtesy of Soul Reaper. Blake had an injured leg so she had an arm around Sun's neck for support. Weiss was the better looking but had the tough look, perhaps because her teammates and her leader were injured by the fight or the fact that it was in the rain and was completely soaked. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"We're fine… kinda." Yang replied panting. Her pain must had been so intense so she had to stay quiet more than usual.

"We left Ruby with the guys so she could be treated." Neptune answered my second question.

"That's a relief." I sighed a little relieved by the only good news I had that moment.

"Where's the Soul Reaper?" Blake asked alarmed looking around and not seeing the grimm.

"It… flew away." I said looking down. "I'm sorry. I've failed. I won't be able to reach it in time and I only have almost a minute to finish this once and for all. But, in the end, I leaving my burden on Ruby."

Then something came to my mind.

As I looked closely at Blake, I could see she had Gambol Shroud with her along with the ribbon that always carried the weapon. Then I remembered the first memories I had of RWBY team, or at least what it was before forming the team with whom I had shared room. However, the plan in which I was thinking required certain changes.

"Neptune, Sun, Weiss," I caught the attention of both boys and ice cube "I need you."

"What?" Sun asked worried.

"Nevermore slingshot." I told them looking at Weiss hoping she would understand. "The one you used during the Initiation. I'll take Ruby's place while Neptune and Sun replace Yang and Blake. Weiss, you know what to do."

"But-" Blake tried to refuse but I interrupted her.

"Please." I said trying to convince them. "As a last favor."

They looked at me sadly a few moments before such words before taking positions, still doubting what they were about to do.

I moved a few yards away to take a run while Neptune and Sun kept a distance between them. Weiss was behind, ready and with a black glyph of gravity ready for me. I looked at Yang and Blake and gave them a slight smile. The faunus was leaning on the blonde's shoulder as they stared at me with tears in their eyes. I was going to miss the silly but funny jokes of the brawler and the long conversations with the brunette about the books that we liked.

20 seconds.

I started to run. I felt that time slipped between my hands as my goal drifted farther and farther away. I went faster and faster until I became a black blur because of the speed at which I was going. I jumped right in between the two boys, feeling the black ribbon stretching beneath my feet before being drawn by Weiss's glyph before levitating next to her as she calculated the right angle for the launch.

I looked at the white-haired girl and in my mind came those study sessions that, instead of being tedious, became interesting with the debates that we had and sometimes took a full afternoon before we realized. Maybe we had started with her left foot on the first day and some discussions throughout that time, but in the end, she had become a good friend one could trust.

"Thank you for everything you are doing for me." I whispered at the girl. She had an internal struggle not to show what she was feeling at the time, but her eyes were watering. "Take care of everyone for me, sister."

20 seconds

She closed her eyes as a thin tear trickled down her scar on her left eye.

"You dolt."

The glyph faded and I dashed into the rainy sky at great speed with the distance between the Reaper and me dropping rapidly. I could see that the grimm was too wounded to fight without a claw and tail that had been its greatest weapons against me.

We left the grounds of Beacon before being above the lake that separated the academy of the city of Vale, which was illuminated and quiet despite the heavy rain that fell and the dangerous grimm that was going there.

Although there were a few yards between us, there was still a way to reach it so I pointed to Faith and shot a cable, praying to any God (Monty Oum, Morgan Freeman, Chuck Norris, anyone who could hear me) to hit on the target.

15 seconds.

The seconds were counted with each beat of my heart as the cable extended more and more praying that it did not reach its limit of 20 meters and everything was in vain.

THUD!

The line tensed and I quickly started the mechanism to retract the cable and approach the last confrontation. The Reaper was no longer oblivious to what was happening at the feel of the arrowhead that stuck in one side before turning to see me following behind with sword in hand.

10 seconds.

'Why?' the question roared in my head 'Why did you choose to keep fighting? I gave you the chance to share your last moments in peace before fading into oblivion.'

'Because I want to be remembered as someone who kept fighting to the last breath without regretting the decision that has been made. As someone who decided to defend the life of a loved one by sacrificing everything. And, most of all, as someone who ended your cycle of death and despair.' I declared raising Requiem, getting ready for the big moment.

Upon receiving my reply, the Soul Reaper spun around in the air pouncing on me with its only raised claw to end it all.

5 seconds.

I was watching my life pass in front of my eyes. I saw my childhood, playing with my sisters and then with Nebula in Aztlan. Then the moment I met Alice when I stole her spear. My training. The moments we were learning with the books and laughing at every antic that Qrow did while drunk. His death. The years of solitude training and creating my weapons. Birthdays I spent alone, with my parents outside and my sisters with their friends. The incident that led me to be admitted to Beacon. The first day and the first night. The Initiation. My life in the academy. My friends. My eccentric roommates. Ruby.

4 seconds.

Each of those moments took me to that exact moment and place in my life.

Every fight.

Every action.

Everything.

All that took me to raise my sword, focusing all my aura and making it burn with intensity with those dark flames on the crimson blade, to take one last blow.

3 seconds.

Once again, we were face to face, ready to finish the last battle we had started years ago. Our gazes were fixed on the other, each with flames in his eyes burning with fury.

The reel inside my gauntlet began to draw smoke, feeling the heat of the mechanism that was at full capacity, pulling me closer to the grimm.

2 seconds.

The distance between us no longer existed.

I made a final blow with Requiem quickly channeling all my energy into my arms, feeling the blade make contact on the Reaper's dark skin and the opposition made by the hard bones. The beast was not going to miss such an opportunity just as I was, and it thrust its bloody claws into my flesh before tearing it apart, doing everything it could to give the greatest possible damage at that instant.

1 second.

"Aaaaaaaah!" I roared, cutting until my sword freed itself from the flesh and bone of the Soul Reaper, while I ceased to feel the claws leaving my body leaving a thread of blood in the air behind.

0 seconds.

All the energy I had faded along with the dark flames that went out around my body. For a moment, I stood suspended in the air before beginning to fall towards the lake that was several meters below.

'Impossible. This can't be happening. I'm the Soul Reaper. I wandered Remnant from the beginning of my race. I slayed the others like me, proving that I am the strongest of all. I am the voice of despair. The voice of death. The voice of fear!'

"And like every voice…" I said grinning "… you need to shut the fuck up."

Even though I was in a free fall, I could see something that gave me a little joy. Soul Reaper, the grimm who had tormented me for years in my nightmares before resigning myself to sleep without dreaming, was now split in two at waist level. Both sides fell as they disintegrated into the air leaving a trail of black ashes before disappearing completely, freeing the world from its existence forever.

At the same time that the grimm faded from the world, the mark that had left on my chest was disappearing in the air in the form of smoke and leaving everything as if it had not been there at first.

I was free.

No more Soul Reaper.

No more fighting.

No more fear.

My mind faded as the cold waters of the lake drew nearer. Everything was wrapped in darkness just when my body hit the surface.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[Song: For Freedom's Sake - Serenity]**

Everything was dark.

I could not feel my body.

This is how death was? Just be aware of the intense emptiness in which it was wrapped?

 _Kaiden ..._

I felt something on my face.

It was warm.

 _Please come back to me..._

Someone was calling me.

My eyes slowly opened before I saw a pair of silver eyes staring at me sadly as tears streamed from them and falling on me.

"Ruby." I whispered tasting the blood in my mouth.

"Kaiden!" The girl exclaimed relieved I was awake.

She was soaked and it wasn't just because it was raining. She took me out of the lake and now we were on therocky shore in the base of Beacon's cliff.

"Ruby, I…"

"Please, don't talk. The help is coming. Just hold on."

"I'm sorry." I growled using the few energy I had "I do not have much time left."

"What?" She looked at me in pain.

I could feel my body stop working. I had lost too much blood to continue living. My aura was broken. Now the only thing that allowed me to give my last words was pure willpower.

"Now you are free to live without fear of taking my place in the Soul Reaper cycle." My eyes went wet while tears streamed down my face. "Live. Laugh. Fall in love. Fulfill your dreams. Live for me, my beautiful rose. Live for this great fool."

"No." She protested in her trembling voice, "I don't want to live without you by my side, without seeing you every morning and waving to me, without seeing you in class and helping everyone if they have problems, without seeing you fight while I admire every move you make."

I tried to move my right hand. There was a small response to the sound of the metal against the rock. I had not released Requiem even though I was unconscious. I thought of my hand dropping the sword. My fingers twisted awkwardly, dropping the weapon onto the rocky surface, and directed my hand to Ruby's cheek. The same one that I had slapped that day.

Even despite being under the rain and having swum in the cold lake, her face of her was warm and soft.

"You won't be alone, since you have your team, your friends, family." I assured her. "And I will always be by your side at all times, whether happy or sad, watching over you."

I felt that I wasn't going to be able to continue but I was still struggling to stay there with her. I didn't want to leave her with such pain. She had suffered enough for what she had already lived.

"Kaiden…" she looked at me sobbing holding my hand "I love you."

Those words. Just by hearing them I felt a warmth inside me as I had never felt. If only it had been another moment, another place, another situation, I would have wrapped her in my arms, stared into his eyes and kissed her with an intense passion until I could no more.

But, sadly, I was dying.

So, I could only say one thing giving a sweet smile.

"I love you too, Ruby Rose."

By saying those words, everything began to fade. I could not feel anything anymore. I could only hear Ruby calling me sobbing, begging me to stay with her longer.

However, that was no longer possible.

The time was over.

I gave up my life to give a future to the girl I loved.

And now, for the first time in my life, when I closed my eyes there was no darkness around me.

Now there was light.

My name was Kaiden and this was my story.

* * *

 **And so, dear readers, we have reached the end of this story.**

 **I thank all of you for following me in this little project and for giving me all your support and words of encouragement throughout these chapters.**

 **I would have wanted to finish this with a happy ending but unfortunately life has nothing like it.**

 **Thanks for everything.**

 **Until another time, jeit93.**

* * *

Now I see...

...

a cabin?

* * *

 **Nah!**

 **Just kidding!**

* * *

 **END OF ARC 1: THE SOUL REAPER**


	25. Hello from the other side

**Hello everyone!**

 **JEIT93 here ready for another exciting chapter of RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **What's the fate of Kaiden after his battle against the Soul Reaper? Let's see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the cameo of Monty Oum in this chapter.**

 **All your reviews are welcome!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Hello from the other side

I had heard so many theories about what happens when a person dies: Heaven (or hell if you had been a bad person), purgatory, Elysian Fields, complete void, among other examples.

My favorite was the one that was described in the Supernatural series, where the final destination of a person was a place that one had loved through the previous life; be it a bar, the house where you had lived during childhood, or a bookstore. Apparently, this one turned out to be right.

Before me was the cabin where I had trained for years in Aztlan. The same cabin where Alice lived and died, where I spent countless forging to take the huntsman's path, where I took Ruby and the others that last summer of my life.

I begin to walk towards the same old wooden door to enter the house when I visualize something that I had ignored at first. A hooded figure in a black cloak stared at me with the face hidden in the shadows of the clothes. That being said nothing to me. Just looking at me.

"So," I started talking not sure what to say but I still tray something. What is the worst that can happen? Die? "May I come in?"

The figure nodded.

"Go ahead." the voice of a man answered me with a gesture with a gloved hand that before was hidden in his clothes, inviting me to go inside.

The door opened smoothly and sided with incredible gentleness as if the door handle and door hinges had been lubricated recently.

Inside, the temperature is perfect: cold enough to take a hot chocolate, wrapped in blankets and enjoy a good book, but without having to shake cold after a while. This only happened when it rained in the first months of the year in Aztlan.

The whole place is spotless. No dust. The windows and floor are gleaming as if they had just been cleaned. In the living room, the television is much larger than the actual version (but it was Heaven so I don't mind), and yet there was an extensive shelf with movies, TV series and retro video games with their consoles, everything separated in each section and in alphabetical order.

But what leaves me to stop talking is sitting in an armchair.

Her dark hair was glistening, falling over her shoulders while the green eyes looked at me with happiness. She wore a brown sweater with gray relaxed pants, with beowolf-shaped black slippers on her feet. The same clothes she wore after arriving from a mission and she wanted to relax.

"Hello, Kaiden." Alice Noir greeted me. "Good to see you gain."

My only response was kneeling with a knee down and looking at the wooden floor. I was not worthy of being before her. Not after what I did. Not after breaking my promise.

"What are you doing?" she asked amused "Stand up."

I didn't move.

"You must hate me. It's my fault you died and I promised you I wouldn't use the Overdrive. I'm sorry."

I could hear her getting up the chair and the steps coming in my direction, before stopping in front of me and giving me a good view of the slippers.

She squatted down, looking at me with our eyes at the same height.

"Hey, it's in the past." Alice cheered me up "You had your reasons and what happened that day was inevitable."

Suddenly, she lunged at me and wrapped me in her arms.

"I could not hate you, Kai. There is no reason to apologize."

When I heard these words living from her, a reaction occurred that invaded my whole body. I let everything out. So many years of pain. Of loneliness. Of anger. Of sadness. All that faded into a long cry on the shoulders of my teacher.

I do not know how long I've been like this. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or even more. I am in heaven. I doubt there is anything like the sense of time. By the time I'd finished, my eyes were red and swollen and my sobs had subsided, but not before I'd smeared Alice's sweater with the sweet mixture of tears and snot on one shoulder. However, I felt better. The burden of all years faded and now I felt something new. Inner peace.

We sat on opposite sides to the table that was in the room and enjoyed a cup of tea; which appeared out of nowhere. No one said anything but it was not an uncomfortable silence, it was a quiet and peaceful.

I take the mug that was in front of me seeing that there was only hot water and a tea bag that did not infuse its contents into the transparent liquid. The cup Alice took was the same, but she still exclaimed a sigh of satisfaction as she took a sip. As I laid my lips and sucked a little of their contents, I was surprised that there was mango tea inside; my favorite and the one I hadn't drunk in a long time.

"So," she broke the silence looking at me. "is it over?"

I was surprised by such a question.

"Yes." I affirmed "The last Soul Reaper is dead. The cycle is over."

I could still remember the nightmares I had in those dark days. Each one of them showing me the souls of all those people who had been marked and devoured by the grimm. Also of how he met with all of his class and began the carnage to decide which of all was the supreme Soul Reaper; It is not necessary to say which of them won. All those images repeating in my head every night before starting to medicate with antidepressants and stop dreaming.

"I see." My master observed. "And did you sacrifice to achieve it?"

My hands began to tremble with the cup clinking over the small porcelain plate on which it lay.

"My life. My future. My dreams. Every moment I could have had with my family, friends, and..." I trailed off thinking about someone.

Alice understood my silence.

"There's someone special. What's her name?"

I could not help smiling, remembering a certain silver-eyed girl.

"Ruby Rose."

"Huh." She exclaimed realizing something curious about that name. "Summer's daughter."

I was surprised she knew the name of Ruby's mom.

"Did you know her?"

"Know her?" She scoffed "They were my next-door neighbors in Beacon."

"What?!"

"Yep." She took another sip of her tea "Teams STRQ and AERO were friends and rivals from day one. As leaders, Summer and I were good friends even after we graduated. Taiyang Xiao Long and Estral Grimes were the worst nightmare back in Beacon with their pranks. Rowen Traus was Raven Brawen's rival and every match they had ended in a tie (and both teams taking them to the infirmary). The sweet Okin Vert had a crush on Qrow after certain… 'incident' about him using a skirt. However, she started swinging another way few years later, if you know what I mean."

"T. M. I. So, you had a team and you were their leader. Where are they now?"

Her smile faded and her face darkened.

"When the Reaper put your mark on you, you saw my memories. Do you remember what you saw?"

I shook my head.

"No, I remember seeing something but I think my mind blocked those images."

"It is understandable. What you saw must have been too much for you." She set the mug on the table along with her plate. She sat propping her elbows on her legs and sighed sadly. "It was a while after we graduated. We decided to take a contract between the four of us as a small meeting and catch up with our lives. Estral had been in Vacuo helping in several communities that had been devastated by grimms, either by helping or making them laugh with their lousy sense of humor. Rowen began working as a teacher's assistant in Haven and was doing very well in addition to being engaged to a cute girl. Okin was still as cheerful as ever, as well as having the nickname "Green Terror" in the southern part of Mistral. And me… well, I told you my stories."

"Just a hundred times." I mocked.

"Anyway, that contract was going well. We cleared a nest of grimm easily, until…"

Silence.

"Until the Soul Reaper appeared."

She nodded.

"It caught us off guard. As we fought, more grimm came for us. It was difficult since our aura was low and we had to keep alive and it was a long time before we were falling before the beasts. First was Estral by a big bear, then Okin among several beowolves. Rowen was the last, not without before giving me his engagement ring to give his fiance, before sacrificing himself and giving me a chance to escape. I ran endlessly. Whenever I could, I used my semblance to travel more distance in less time. I continued until I felt that they were not following me. It was only a second before the Reaper lifted me from the arms and put the mark on one side. Having done that, the asshole just left me lying in the middle of the forest before getting up and walking without meaning until I reached a town where I passed out."

She wiped the tears from her face and continued.

"Unfortunately, that was not the only time that grimm tormented me." She only looked at her cup. "Tell me, Kaiden: does October 27th say something to you?"

"My birthday."

"For me, it's the day that my dream of being a mother vanished."

A wave of sadness ran through my body.

"Two babies were to be born on that day in Aztlan, but only one lived. You were one of them."

"Alice," I felt so awful and guilty for being alive all that time with her suffering for her child "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kaiden. By having the mark, I could no longer have a normal life. That is why when I saw that day, begging for me to take you as a disciple after stealing my spear, I couldn't help but look at you as the son I never had. Every birthday of yours that we spent together was also honoring my son, feeling that he did not want me to be sad that day and to smile at life. The day I met you, I vowed to teach and protect you with my life, promise that I kept until the last moment. Even having to use the Overdrive."

"Wait…" My mind processed the last part slowly "YOU WHAT?"

She shrugged, smiling sheepishly at me "Hehehehe… Oops. Like teacher, like student. At least I had two minutes of unlimited power."

I looked at her fiercely for a few seconds before I gave up and smiled at her. I couldn't be angry with her after all that had happened and less in that place of peace.

"So," She looked at me with a malicious grin "Kaiden and Ruby sitting in the tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby in the baby carriage~"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed with a faint smile, feeling my face burning. However, that feeling faded when I remembered my last moments of life. Ruby begging me to stay with her as we both confessed our feelings. I couldn't take away that guilty feeling of leaving her with that pain. "What's gonna happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused.

"I mean, I died and now I'll be in this version of Heaven until the end of times or what? Not that I was complaining about this place as it is so great."

My teacher analyzed my words by closing her eyes and crossing her arms, just as she always did when she needed to meditate on something.

"Well, there are some curious things about it. First, this is my resting place. I told Monty that as soon as you appeared here, he would bring you with me. The reason for this has to do with the second issue. You have two options." She raised her hands with her palms up as if she were a scale, then raised her right hand "Stay here in Paradise with a corner created from your happiest moments" the left hand raised "or return to the world of the living."

The second option left me in shock. To be able to return to life? It was too good to be true.

"Is that possible?" I asked standing up sharply.

Alice nodded, but I saw hesitation in her eyes.

"Possible yes. However, there are some conditions... First, let me introduce you to Monty." She looked up at the front door and called aloud "Hey, Monty. Come here for a second!"

The door opened and the dark figure I received earlier entered the cabin with its cloak waving behind him. Upon seeing him carefully, I could see that he had a completely black sword hanging on his left side.

"Kaiden, I introduce you to the Grim Reaper, or as I like to call him, Monty."

The figure lowered its dark hood to let me see a face of Mistral **(or Asian for us)** features with dark hair that almost covered the dark brown eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kaiden Azabache."

He greeted me with a slight bow, which I replied in the same way.

"The pleasure is mine." My sight returned to the unexpected sword "I thought you used a scythe, but you actually have a sword."

"Actually, my weapon changes based on my needs." He started explaining unsheathing his weapon and raising it so all of us could see the dark blade "It took the form of a scythe for several years before the Great War broke out in Remnant and I saw I had to change it to a sword to have greater mobility to collect the soul of the fallen and take them to their rest. From then on, I let him take that shape."

"Bla bla bla" Alice interrupted the explanation annoyed. "Enough of such chatter. Once you start there is no way to stop. I was about to speak to Kaiden about the agreement so that he could return to Remnant."

Monty glared at my teacher for not letting him finish his story with a grunt of frustration before turning his gaze to me.

"Fine!" He said with a sigh "You can return to your resurrected body and come back to life. However, it is necessary that there be a soul that is willing to give you a little strength to heal the wounds you have..."

"Which I willingly offer myself." Alice added raising her hand.

"And you will also have to give something in return."

"Like what?" I inquired. "Blood. A piece of my soul. My recipe to cook cheese fingers."

Not that I wanted to boast, but anyone who tasted the cheese fingers I prepared always ended up asking for more.

"It all depends on what is most valuable to you." Alice stated worried about what I'll choose. "You'll understand when you be back."

"And what will be taken away... can I get it back?"

"I don't know. It all depends on you." Monty said with a cold earnestness in his voice.

I still had doubts about what I was willing to sacrifice. What could they take? Eyesight? Hearing? My aura? Or could it be something material? Like a person? Just to think that I would be exchanging something valuable for me (whatever it was) to get back to life made me feel restless. But that also means being able to be with my family again. With my friends. With Ruby. A price to see them one more time. It was a fair deal. After all, you cannot get something without giving in return something of equal value.

"Fine." I agreed willing to take the risk. "I'll do it."

Monty nodded, acknowledging my decision. "I'll be waiting outside while you finish what you have to do here."

Without waiting for a reply, the man went to the door and left the cabin. It was just Alice and me.

"In the end," Alice broke the silence "you're going back."

"Sigh… Al… I know you want me to stay here but…" I started to say it before my teacher got up from her seat and sat next to me on the couch, wrapping me with an warm embrace.

"Hey, kiddo." She assured me. "I understand. You have very good reasons to make this decision. The next time you come, I want you to tell me each of your adventures and the emotions you have had in your life as we eat your famous cheese finger; I got curious to taste it. Just be careful and don't come back here very soon until you've had grandchildren."

I let out a small laugh as I pictured children laughing as they stared at me with silver eyes. That was a future for which I was willing to fight.

"I will."

At the end of the long hug, I stood up and went out the door to the meeting place with Monty with Alice following behind me.

The exterior was almost the same as it was today. The trees that formed the forest radiated life with the bright green of the leaves, accompanied by the soft song of the birds that resounded everywhere. That didn't surprise me, it was the paradise of Alice Noir.

"Everything ready?" Monty asked as I approached towards him. I just nodded. "Alright then."

Monty put a hand on his sword and drew it with the dark blade shining in the sunlight. I wondered what he was going to do to send me back.

I looked at Alice one last time. She had her arms crossed with concern on her face. I understood how she felt. It was not known what the price of living would be.

"Bye, Alice." I waved good-bye. "See ya later."

"See ya, Kaiden." She replied.

I turned to see Monty, who had his sword high above my head. His face was once again covered by the hood of his black cape, but still his eyes glowed bright red.

"Kaiden Azabache, you have accepted the agreement to return to life. Your body and aura will be restored by the energy of the person who was known in life as Alice Noir. The price you have to pay for it will be…"

Before I could know what I shall give, the sword came down quickly and everything went dark.

"See? Much easier than swinging a scythe."

…

"Sir, we got pulse!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beep.

I could not feel anything.

Beep.

I could not move.

Beep.

My mind came and went, managing to hear voices.

* * *

I heard the voice of a woman.

"Hey, little fox. Here's mom. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up. No matter what happens, I will always be supporting you, as I have been doing all these years. Regardless of what your dad and sisters say, you are my greatest pride as a mother. Please, come back to us."

* * *

"Hello, Kaiden. It's me, Velvet. Coco and the guys will be here in short so prepare to wake up in a hospital room with the latest in fashion. I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that we are all here for anything you need. I still remember when I met you when I defended Cardin and his team, also the date we had and that at the end of the night I gave you a ... never mind. What you have to know is that we all miss you."

* * *

"Hello, Kaidy. Nebby here. How have you been? Besides continuing to sleep, of course. I always remember with affection the time we spent together in Aztlan when we were children. Playing, climbing the trees, and reading one or another of your books. When I had to move, I was very saddened to not be able to see you more and I think it became a reason to become a hunter, to be able to travel the world and maybe to see you again. When I heard your name in the library and I saw you, I only felt happiness to have you once more in my life. Kaiden, please... come back."

* * *

"Come on, Jaune, let him know you're here." I hear the sweet voice of a girl.

"Alright." A boy responds "Hey, bro. It's me, Jaune. I have missed you so much these days. The classes are still boring, I have improved a bit in my abilities and Pyrrha continues to lash me to the ground while we train. Hehehehe… Sorry, Pyrrha."

"What Jaune is trying to say..." the girl continued "is that everything has not been the same without you. However, you have become popular in academia and everything wants to challenge you, so be ready. Only Jaune and I are here after Nora was playing with the controls on your bed and almost launched you to the ceiling, so Ren was watching over her outside."

"Anyway, we won't take the eye off the next time we all come together. Until then, get well, brother. We'll be waiting for you."

* * *

My mind came back when I heard another voice. Now another girl and her voice sounded happy.

"Heyo, Kaido! Here is the best roommate you've ever had. I know you've missed me. Things have been quiet since ... you know. You made a good number in the cafeteria so now we eat outside like a picnic, giving Nora another reason to love lunch. The classes are suspended this week in which the repair work is done so we do not have much to do. We could be training but we were not in the mood for it with you here and Ruby still hospitalized. She's fine, just to make sure she's in good shape after being branded by Reaper. For now, she has only had a slight fever but will soon be released."

Now the voice came loaded with a little sadness.

"About what you did, about giving your life to end the grimm. I do not know if it's the dumbest or the bravest thing you've done in all the time I've known you. Maybe I'm the strongest to hit with my fists, but you're the strongest of all when it comes to having courage.

Get well soon and don't worry about your locket. I'll keep it until you wake up."

* * *

Another voice. Another girl. But this time she was fraught with mistrust.

"Who are you really, Kaiden Azabache? What else have you hidden from us?"

* * *

"Hi, Kaiden. How have you been? You know, besides being in bed…unconscious. Honestly, I don't know what to say. When I first met you, I thought you were a stubborn and presumptuous boy. But after going through many things, I have realized that you are someone who is always willing to help a friend, to defend anyone who requires it and to listen if you have problems. About what happened, I want us all to talk when you're better. For now, we will be waiting for you."

* * *

"Hey, Kai. I managed to escape from my room to come and see you. Do not tell the nurses. It's been 4 days after all that and the doctors say your body has almost fully recovered and there is not much left before you wake up, which is good news. I do not know if you have noticed but everyone has come to see you, even Ren left me some cookies to not go crazy with the hospital food. Even my dad came after Yang called him telling him what had happened, but it's a shame Uncle Qrow is on a mission and we cannot reach him. Maybe I'll be discharged in two days and go back to the bedroom even if there are no classes for now. I'll still come to see you until you wake up."

A door opened and someone entered.

"Miss Rose! You are supposed to lie in bed. Even if your fever has gone down, you shouldn't strain your body. You will be able to come and see Mr. Azabache once you have relieved yourself. Please, come with me."

"Oops. Sorry." The beautiful voice says before listening to it near my ear. "I'll come back later. I love you."

Then I could feel a warm sensation on my forehead before fading once more.

* * *

"Doctor, what is the patient's condition?"

"The truth is I'm very shocked, General. The internal wounds were closed in a day. The bones had complex fractures that would take weeks to heal even with Atlas technology and still recomposed within 3 days. I have no words to express all this. For the amount of injuries, a full recovery should take months. He only took a week to do it."

"Any theory of what's going on?"

"One might think it is the boy's aura. However, when we were able to have a pulse again, the scanners detected two auras inside."

"Two auras?"

"Yes. One in greater quantity was absorbed by the small one, allowing a rapid recovery process to heal the body's wounds."

"So, will he wake up soon?"

"It's uncertain for now. It all depends on your will to live. But what worries me most is the cost he had to pay for this second life."

* * *

Slowly all my senses come back to me as I open my eyes. I was lying on a bed in a white room with various devices connected to me as they rang with constant buzzing and humming. Screens showed lines, other numbers. My left forearm had a needle stuck with a hose that connected with a bag containing a transparent substance. The window at my side showed me the panorama of a city bathed in the morning sunlight. I could see some ships floating above as if they were watching the peace that reigned in the city.

I tried to sit up but I fell feeling my muscles numb as if I had been lying down for a long time.

What happened?

Where I am?

I tried to sit up again despite the stiffness of my muscles as I listened to my joints creaking as I left the position where I had been for who knows how long. Once this feat had been achieved, I could see that I was wearing a hospital gown with the sheets of the bed covering me from the waist down. I had not noticed that I had a mask on which seemed to supply me with oxygen, which I slowly removed before feeling the strange combination of the smell of alcohol, disinfectant and chlorine.

I had barely managed to assimilate the environment around me before the door of the room opened slowly and someone entered. The person did not see me at first. He went straight to a table where there was an empty vase and placed flowers of various colors inside. After admiring the natural beauty of the plants, one silver eyes remained fixed on me. There was no word from her lips. She just ran at me with great speed leaving a trail of rose petals before being wrapped in her arms, causing me to fall back on the bed with her face buried on my chest.

"You're awake." She exclaimed sobbing. "You're awake. You're awake. You're awake. You're awake."

She lifted her face, smiling intensely, her eyes overflowing with tears. It was the very face of happiness.

However, I could only whisper the only thoughts I had in my mind.

"Who are you?... Who am I?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ARC 2: LIFE OF A REVENANT**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Kaiden is back... kinda. How's going to be his life without his memories? There's only one way to find out.**

 **By the way, sorry for the delay. I finally got The Last of Us and I've been playing it. It's so awesome and some scenes are very touching. Like the one when Sarah... Sarah?... Sarah!... SARAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 ***lies on the ground in fetal position and cries***


	26. Error 404 Data Not Found

**Hello, guys!**

 **Ready to know what will happen to Kaiden after his encounter with death?**

 **Enjoy and do not hesitate to send me your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of its character, only my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Error 404 Data Not Found

The first few seconds of my awakening were quiet before I met the silver-eyed girl before all those people dressed as doctors running around the room analyzing, taking notes and checking my vital signs on the appliances in the room.

They asked the girl to leave the room, which she obeyed without question looking at me with tears in her eyes. Before happiness and now pain.

All movement stopped when someone came in through the door and let them know of his presence. A middle-aged man with long gray hair and thick beard reaching his chest wearing a white lab coat and gold-framed glasses was slowly approaching my bed as everyone made their way for him to pass.

He put a hand inside the pocket of the light blue shirt he wore under his robe, taking a small black flashlight that then turned on and pointed the light to my eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Azabache. My name is Dr. Whover Pond. Please, follow the light." The man pointed to me, moving the flashlight from side to side while my eyes followed the light without problem. "Can you tell me your name? Do you know what day it is today?"

"I.." My mind was blank "I don't know."

"I see…" It was the only thing the doctor exclaimed as he switched off the light. "Do you feel any discomfort or pain?"

"I feel my body numb, as if I had not moved in a long time." I responded by trying to move my legs, but without much success.

"It is normal considering that you have been in a coma for just over a week." He clarified.

"What?! What happened to me?!" I was shocked.

The doctor hesitated for a few seconds before answering me.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding some memory before I woke up in that place. I concentrated everything I could but found nothing. Everything was blank. Not a single trace of who I was, where I was or what was the last thing I ate. All memories of my life had vanished.

"Nothing." I responded with frustration trying to search deeper inside my mind as I pressed my head with my hands tightly as if that could squeeze something that was useful. "I do not remember anything."

The doctor nodded and addressed his subordinates.

"Prepare everything for an MRI of the head."

"A what?" I asked not sure of the meaning of that medical term.

"We are going to scan your head to identify any anomalies that prevent you from remembering anything."

In a few minutes a wheelchair was driven by a nurse. What struck me about the girl was that she had a reddish tail with white on the tip as if it were a fox. The limb moved gently in every step the woman faced me.

Pond watched my attention for that unusual feature for me.

"What is it, Mr. Azabache? Does it bother you to be taken care of by a faunus?"

The nurse looks at me in fear at such a question, holding her tail to keep it still as if its movement annoyed me.

"Excuse me. A what?" I asked unable to recognize that word.

"Don't you remember what a faunus is?" I shook my head. "Let me ask you, what do you think of her? Do you see anything wrong in her appearance?"

"No! Not at all." I denied, not knowing what could be wrong with the nurse. "Actually, I think she looks… cute."

My words had an effect on the girl as her fearful face was changed to one with a smile with flushed cheeks. Had I been that charmer before?

"I think the same. The faunus nurses are the best." The doctor told me raising a fist. Even without memories, I could recognize the signal to bump fist, which I did with pleasure. "Miss Saye, take the Casanova to have an MRI. No flirting on the way, he's still a minor."

"I'll try, Doctor." Said the girl winking at me.

I moved in bed to get up and sit in the wheelchair. However, I did not remember that my legs were still numb, so when trying to ponder standing up, I almost fell on the floor. I would have fallen on my face if it had not been for Pond who grabbed me by the waist and helped me settle in.

"Calm. Your body will take some time before you can move naturally after being still for a long time." The old man informed me with a pat on the knee. He nodded to Saye and we started moving toward the door.

As I crossed through the door, the first thing I see is a white hallway with chairs at the sides with the glistening floor. The large windows allowed the incandescent sunlight to enter, while one could see the landscape of the city that surrounded us. Nurses, both men and women, and doctors were moving from one place to another going to see their patients or transported them for some analysis like me.

"Kaiden?" I heard a voice close to me calling someone. Could that be my name?

As I looked to see the source of the voice, I found a group of people staring at me. Standing there was a woman with long brown hair with face of not having slept well in several days. Beside her was a stout man with dark hair and mustache with his arms crossed.

Beside the wall, on a row of benches, sat a group of girls, one of whom I had seen a few minutes ago, with dark hair with red and silver eyes. To her right, with her arms around her neck, was a girl with blond hair and lilac eyes. To her left was another girl with long white hair in an off-center ponytail and pale blue eyes. At one end was a fourth girl with dark hair adorned with a black bow and amber eyes.

In another row was another group of people. A blond-haired boy dressed in light white armor. Beside him was a green-eyed redheaded girl. An orange-haired girl stared at me at the same time eating a bag of chips next to a dark-haired boy with a pink line.

"Kaiden will be tested and will return soon." Pond announced coming out behind us. "Mr. and Mrs. Azabache, could I talk to you for a minute?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trip was smooth and uneventful as I talked a little to the nurse Rosie Saye. Just talking, no flirting. Doctor's orders. However, my mind still kept spinning around the people I had seen, a thought that entertained me while lying on the machine that was scanning my head. The way they looked at me made me shudder. It was as if his eyes were looking for something inside me that had waited so long but, in the end, was in vain.

Returning to the same hallway that led to my room, no one was standing by the door waiting for my arrival, with the two rows of empty seats. Saye stopped the chair by the bed and helped me to my feet to climb onto the bed.

"Do you need something else?" She asked politely. Before I could answer with 'No thanks,' my stomach growled with a roar that even she could hear drowning a laugh. "Was that a ursa? Don't worry. I'll get you something to eat."

I was alone again. I collapsed on the bed with a deep sigh after all that had happened in that hour when I had been awake with amnesia. For the moment, I only knew that my name was Kaiden Azabache and I was hospitalized in the Vale Kingdom hospital for a week. About what happened to me or the people outside when I left, I had no idea. So many things I wanted to know that I did not see where to start or who to ask.

My train of thought was interrupted by the door of the room opening, letting Saye enter with a tray of food and a carafe of water on a cart. My stomach delighted us with his singing as I saw an apple cut into pieces, a sandwich that did not know what it was made of and a jelly. For some reason my survival instinct told me to be careful about the latter.

I do not deny that, having the tray in front of me, I attacked the food quickly, hardly feeling its taste, barely resting and drinking water to not choke me. First the apple, trying to control my hunger to eat one slice at a time before moving on to the sandwich, which was ham and cheese. I had to put up with the courage to try the gelatin despite what my conscience told me, which was right. Sensing the dessert on my tongue, I felt the taste of medicine that almost made me spit. But Nurse Saye had taken the trouble to bring me the food, so I didn't feel right to complain and I swallow the dessert as quickly as possible so as not to feel such bitter taste.

I finished filling my stomach after who knows how long without eating and left the tray even side before the door opened, letting Dr. Pond enter.

"Well, Mr. Azabache. It seems that you have already had the dubious honor to eat hospital food. I hope you enjoyed the jelly."

"Yes." I answered trying not to remember the sensation I had when I ate the dessert. "Let's just say it tasted ... unusual."

"Understood." He looked at the papers in his hands and laid his eyes on me. "I have the results of your resonance and no anomaly has been detected that affects your memory in the long term."

"So, what's wrong with me?"

"I think it's more psychological." The doctor stated by pressing his index finger against my forehead. "Something in there."

"And is there any chance that I will recover my memories?"

"It's possible. Your mind needs to be stimulated with things and people you have had contact with before. Luckily, we have that part covered." He explained, heading to the door before opening it.

Then a couple entered. She was the brown-haired woman and the sturdy man I had seen before. The woman's eyes were red and swollen while the man was totally calm.

"Hello, Kaiden." The woman greeted me approaching to the bed and placing her hands on mine. "I'm your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes. And he's your father." Mom said pointing at the man, who walked to stand next to my bed.

"It's ok, son." He said "We'll take you home soon."

 _Don't listen to him!_

"Home?"

"Yes. I'll help you to be back on your feet again and get ready to get into a medical school, just as you wanted."

 _Lies!_

"We'll talk about it later." Mom snapped at him while dad looked at her irritated. "For now, let's focus on your recovery. I think there are some people who want to see you."

Mom opened the door and four girls came in. They were the same ones I had seen earlier in the hall sitting in a row of seats. The girl with golden mane, the other with dark hair with a bow, another with white hair in an off-center ponytail and pale skin, and the last with dark hair with red and silver eyes. All of them standing in front of my bed.

"Hi, Kaiden." The blonde saluted with a smile. "We're glad you're already better. I'm Yang, by the way. Yang Xiao Long."

"Blake Belladona." The brunette introduced herself briefly as she stared at me from head to toe, as if she were scanning me with her eyes.

"Weiss Schnee." Said the girl with the white hair politely. "It's great to see you again in good health."

The fourth girl did not show up right away. She avoided making eye contact with me as her hands trembled slightly. "I-I'm Ruby Rose. It's good to see you again, Kaiden."

Seeing them I cannot help wondering if I had really been a Casanova to have a kind of relationship with those beautiful girls in front of me.

"Well, I do not know if to say 'Nice to meet you' or 'It's good to see you again'." I said trying to give a slight smile. "I think it's a bit of both. How do I know you?"

The girls looked at each other briefly in awkwardness.

"We are your friends in Beacon besides being your... roommates." The small girl, Ruby, said sheepishly.

My eyes widened completely before I knew I shared a room with them. My mind was filled with thoughts wondering how much I had seen during the time I had shared a room with these girls. I had so many questions to ask. However, I could only sigh an "Oh."

"Let's keep the presentations as short as possible. Kaiden just woke up so it is necessary that we do not push his body." Said doctor Pond. "You can tell the rest that you can come to see him tomorrow, once he is more stable. There are some things we have to talk about."

The girls nodded at the doctor's directions.

"Understood, doctor." Said the girl who introduced herself as Weiss. "We will notify the others."

One by one they went out the door. Yang was about to cross when she stopped.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, thrusting her hand into a pocket and pulling something bright as she approached the bed. "I promised I'd keep this until you woke up. Here."

Yang took my hand, placed the object in my palm and closed my fingers above, feeling the cold feel of the metal. Once the delivery, the blonde just left.

Looking at the object in my hand, I found a round pendant with the symbol of a bird spreading its wings and a sword in it drawn with black lines. I unbuckled the clasp in the chain before putting it around my body and buckle it again, feeling the weight and coldness of the metal on my chest. For some reason, I felt relieved to have him with me but could not find meaning for that feeling.

"You've always had it with you." Mom said watching the ornament with a nostalgic smile. "It was a birthday present when you turned 9."

"When I turned 9..." I repeated the words, making a mental reminder with that information. "By the way, how old am I?"

"Well, you are..." Dad started talking before he kept thinking, trying to remember his son's age.

 _He does not even remember how old you are._

"You are 16 years old." Mom calmly declared as if the fact that her husband had to use all his mental capacity to remember his boy's age was nothing new. "And you have two older sisters, who will come to see you tomorrow. Lazulli and Jade."

"Big sisters, huh? Why do I feel like I was a victim of them when I was a child?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just what it takes to make you mentally strong for life." Mom replied with a shrug.

"What else can you tell me about me? Just the basics for now." I inquired with curiosity to know what it was like before my memories decided to take a vacation.

"Let me think..." she said closing her eyes and crossing her arms, as if that was her posture of thought. She stood next to me holding my hand. "You attend Beacon academy to become huntsman, although you skipped a year for it. You love reading, listening to music and playing video games (even if I'm against it). You are very good at computing. And you do not have a girlfriend as far as I know. And finally, no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you and always love you."

To hear those words coming from a person I had just met (or re-known) that day, made my eyes begin to moisten before I began to let out silent sobs. It was not the first time I had heard those words. I knew that. But it was frustrating to know and not remember when, like or who had said it. And even that woman told me that she loved me no matter that I was a shadow of who had been her son.

Arms wrapped around me making me feel a warm embrace, causing my sobs to become a loud cry.

 _Trust her._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following days passed quickly between each visit I received and the medical check-ups needed before I was discharged from the hospital. While this was happening, I spent my time lying down, walking a little to stretch my muscles, reading some of my mother's books that, according to her, were my favorites, as well as seeing family albums to see if something was coming back to my mind. But, for some reason, there were blanks as if there had been more photos before.

The first visit was when the other group I saw when I first came out of the hospital room. I can only say that they were ... unique.

The door swung open as an orange-haired girl in pink clothes kicked her with a radiant smile. "Hiiiiiii, Kaiden!"

"Nora!" The long-haired boy with a pink line whispered to his friend, who did not cringe at the scolding. "We're in a hospital. Be quiet."

"Aaaaaaalright, Ren!" The girl did not lower the volume of her tone a bit, causing the boy to sigh in defeat and crash his hand against his face.

Behind them came a blond boy and a girl with scarlet hair.

"Hey, Kaiden." The boy greeted me in a friendly way. "I am Jaune. They are Pyrrha, Ren and..."

"NORA!" The orange-haired girl exclaimed to the side of my bed, surprising me considering that a second ago she was at the other end of the room next to Ren. "Maybe you don't remember but l loaned you 100 lien a few weeks ago."

"Nora." Ren reprimanded the overactive girl again.

"It's okay." I calmed down the boy with a slight smile, who was already beginning to have a vein swelling in his forehead. "Nora, right? Maybe I've lost my memory, but I'm not an idiot."

"Awwww, poop." The girl pouted when she saw her bullshit down, but she smiled again as if that did not matter.

"We're glad you're fine now." Pyrrha said.

"Yes, but I have not returned at all." I said hitting lightly my head with my knuckles.

"Maybe." Ren said staying close to Nora to have her monitored and not to approach the controls of the bed. "But there is always hope that they will return. You just have to be patient."

"Ren is right." Jaune agreed with his friend's wise words. "Besides, you're not alone. You have your family, your friends, all those who care about you and want you to recover soon. We are all here for you. More than anything, RWBY..."

"Ruby? You mean the girl with black hair and red with silver eyes?" I asked not expecting to hear the girl's name.

"Uh? No. I mean the team that makes Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. When you are admitted to Beacon, the name of your team is based on the first letter of each name and from there you get the name of the group. In our case, we are JNPR by Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren, with me as leader." Jaune explained standing next to my bed, showing some pride at the end when mentioning his leadership.

"Cool." I exclaimed in astonishment. Have a team to do whatever it is that is done in that academy. When I think about it, a question comes to my mind. "And me? Do I have a team?"

"Well, your case is different. It's complicated to explain it." Jaune hesitated to answer before Pyrrha stood beside her.

"You see, Kaiden, you are a special case. She continued with the lesson. When we had the Initiation, we were an odd number of participants considering that each team is 4 people. Several things happened and formed several groups, like RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, SLME (Slime)... and then there you are."

"You are the Special Unit K, who supports teams that need help." Ren stated.

"So, I don't have a team."

"I would not say that." Jaune intervened at this statement. "It is not that you don't have a team, but that you are a member of several of them."

"Yes! Like the time you helped us when Pyrrha twisted the ankle and you took her place when we had "capture the flag" in a class. But the truth is that you have done very well on your own because you were always..." Nora commented before starting to punch and kick, making kung fu sounds… before her fist went through the door.

Everyone reminded me of the girl's name in unison.

"NORA!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

More people arrived as the days went by.

My sisters Lazulli and Jade, who only stayed for two days before going back because their classes.

Nebula and her team.

CVFY.

Neptune, Scarlet, Sage, and that guy with monkey tail who never buttoned his shirt.

I also got the visit from the RWBY girls. I talked more with Yang, Weiss and Ruby, with whom I already managed to speak with more confidence. However, I noticed that Blake did not talk much. Weiss said that was her way, but she still looked at me in a way that made me nervous. She looked at me as if I was about to pull a knife out of nowhere and attack them at any second.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was my last day in the hospital before I left the next day, so my parents were with me along with the Ruby y Yang. Weiss and Blake were not there because, according to Yang, they were studying.

Throughout the days, I had learned a little about the world. About grimm creatures and their dangers. The huntsmen. The kingdoms. Dust. I was learning everything one more time in the hope that there was a small spark that made me remember something.

Nothing yet.

I was talking to Ruby and Yang on the side of my bed when a sound interrupted us.

Knock. Knock.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I indicated expectantly of the new visit.

Two people entered into the room. A man with tousled silver hair wearing spectacles, a black suit and green undershirt holding a cup of coffee followed by a blonde woman with glasses wearing a long-sleeved blouse, black high-waisted pencil skirt and boots.

"Mr. Azabache, it is a relief to see that you have finally awakened." The man greeted me courteously. "I am aware of your present condition so let me introduce myself. I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, and here beside me is Professor Glynda Goodwitch."

"Nice to meet you." I replied, feeling that it was not the first time I heard such a presentation.

"Thank you for all the support you have given us, Professor." Mom thanked.

The professor shook his head in denial. "To whom you must thank is General Ironwood, since he has offered to cover all medical expenses. Now, the reason for my visit."

Ozpin walked to my bed as the sisters stepped aside and approached my mother, who was seated and again with a familiar album in her hands. Even though I did not remember anything, I was still ashamed to see my 2-year-old ass having a bath.

"I understand that the doctors have given the approval that you leave the hospital tomorrow, and therefore, I would like to know what you will do thereafter."

Before I could say anything, someone began to speak for me.

"He will return to Aztlan, being under our care and focusing on his studies." Dad finally announced signs of life, washing his chair and putting his newspaper aside. "He will be safer until he enters the medical school in Atlas."

Ozpin nodded.

"A good choice. Like the Huntsmen, the world also needs doctors to take care of us. Although it would also be a shame to see a great student leave Beacon."

"So good was I?" I asked not believing that description of me.

"Are you kidding?" She scoffed. "You're the best freshman. You have a good unbeaten streak, and that's just because I have not been chosen to fight you yet."

"In addition to being in the advanced class of Aura Control." Ruby said.

"It would be best if you saw it for yourself." Goodwitch opined taking out his scroll device to extend it in tablet form and letting me see the recordings that were reproduced.

"Wow." I exclaimed in amazement as I took the device between my hands.

I could see myself in full action against several opponents. One moment I was brandishing a sword before turning it into a rifle and firing at my targets, ending grimms in a few shots or against another person and defeating it. I also saw that I also invoked black blades with my hands and threw them at great speed, apparently being my "semblance".

I was awesome.

But, would I be the same again?

I returned the tablet to the teacher when I finished watching the recordings, and Goodwitch stood between mom and the sisters Xiao Long-Rose.

"I think I speak for everyone by saying that, regardless of the decision you make, we will all respect it." Ozpin stated securely, all nodding in agreement with what the professor said. All but dad, who for some reason looked at the headmaster with disapproval.

Before I was still not sure what I was going to do when I was discharged. One option was for me to return to Aztlan, with my father's insistence, and focus on studying medicine. However, another option was to stay at Beacon. However, I made a decision.

"I'll stay in Beacon." I confirmed looking at Yang and Ruby. For some reason my eyes were always directed towards the silver-eyed girl "There's a reason I wanted to go I want to find out. Plus I was there before I lost my memories, so maybe it's better to be in a place where I've been recently."

There were several reactions in the room. Ruby and Yang shrieked with joy, jumping up and embracing each other. Mom smiled, still looking at me with concern. Ozpin nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Goodwitch began typing on his tablet. Dad looked at me as if I had insulted him and spit in his face, clenching his fists tightly until his knuckles paled.

"Understood." Ozpin agrees. "You will be provided with the necessary support to keep you abreast of the classes, but you will be transferred to the basic Aura Control class like the rest of the first year. You will also have therapy sessions with Professor Goodwitch, to ensure that you are in good condition for life in the academy."

"Thank you." I was grateful for the support "I just ask that I be treated as it was always before and without any handicap. Just like a normal student."

"Kaiden…" I looked at my mom. I could see that Goodwitch was leaning slightly to see the photographs on the album that was still open as he tried to suppress a smile. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

"Very well, Mr. Azabache." Ozpin sipped from his cup once more. "Your classes will start after you are discharged from the hospital. I wish you the best of recoveries and good luck to put up living with Miss Xiao Long."

"Yeah!" Yang cheered once again "Wait… hey!"

* * *

 **So Kaiden has decided to stay in Beacon to try to live the life he had before while looking for his memories. But, that means having to deal with the difficulties of not having the knowledge of the skills that made him the Grimm Reaper.**

 **Can he survive the first week of his new life in a school full of boys with weapons and powers besides a blonde with a bad sense of humor?**

 **The answers in the next chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	27. Welcome to Beacon, again

**Hello, followers readers!**

 **Today is Saturday and vol 4 finale until October. Have you seen it? What were your thoughts?**

 **Let me tell you something. At first I thought that Renora would be like a military ship, but after watching the finale I undestood it's actually a MOTHERFUCKING helicarrier!**

 **Anyway, new chapter and Kaiden is still dealing with his memories. Will something or someone help him?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Thank you for your +10,000 views!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Welcome to Beacon, again

The big day. The day I was finally released from the hospital and ventured to find the memories that had once belonged to Kaiden Azabache.

I didn't hide my amazement at seeing myself surrounded by Vale's buildings despite having seen them so many times from my window. People walking in the streets. The shops that received their customers, although there were some that the faunus avoided entering. The cars that crossed the streets going in different directions.

The life of the city was strange, but at the same time familiar for some reason.

"Now listen very well, Kaiden." Yang pointed to the sky as we walked down the sidewalk to where the shuttle was to go to Beacon. "That's the sky and it's very high up there. White things are called clouds. And that bright thing is the Sun and you shouldn't stare at it for a long time or you'll get blind. It will be your best friend when you want to go to the beach and tan."

"Yang, I know what are the sky, the clouds and the sun." I said narrowing my eyes.

Despite not having a single whiff of memories of something in particular, I knew the basic information of my environment and myself. I knew a little about everything: trees, air, cars, how to wear clothes, language, how to write, etc. What is necessary to survive and not die not remembering how to breathe. Good thing I could remember how to use the bathroom, the sink and toilet paper. It would be uncomfortable to ask what to do if it were other things, as perhaps if instead of paper, three seashells would be used. **(A/N: Movie reference!)**

The girl just put an arm around my neck and with her free hand stirred my hair.

"Now you do."

"Stop it, Yang." Weiss stepped in front of us directing the group with Ruby. "Do not make him regret having stayed."

Oh, I was already doing it.

After I dressed in street clothes and left the hospital gown, Professor Ozpin let us know that he (or rather Goodwitch) would take care of the paperwork, so we decided to buy something to eat fast before going to Beacon.

In the group, we were the girls of RWBY, Nebula, Mom and I, with Dad preferring to stay in the hotel room to prepare the luggage before returning to Aztlan.

I imagined that the people thought several things when seeing me surrounded by pretty girls, considering that Mom sometimes looked younger than the age that supposedly told me that she had.

Maybe they saw a group of girls with their gay friend. As far as I knew, I'm totally straight but one never knows. For now, I knew I liked boobs.

Others might see a boy surrounded by his friends and, if they were very observers, his mother.

Another possibility was that they saw a real player surrounded by a group of beautiful women. Apparently, this thought was present in several people because they raised their thumbs and nodded respectfully.

Having already taken a table in a small restaurant, I wasn't sure what to order. One reason was that I did not know what my favorite food was and which was the least I liked, and was not sure to ask such a question. The other reason was that, after being several days with healthy but unappetizing hospital food (and do not make me talk about the jelly), I was not sure what to order as I felt I could eat a full horse.

In the end, I ordered a bacon burger with atlesian fritters which I devoured with all gusto. It was the most delicious I had tasted in what I had memory, which was not much but it was still very good.

At the end of the meal, Mom had the idea to commemorate my recovery by taking a picture so she asked a waiter to do us that favor. As we prepared for the flash, I had a desire: to make that photo not be the first one I remember to be, but one of many that I have been before.

When I left the hospital, they gave me my scroll device. Having it in my hands was only a piece of material that was light as plastic and yet resilient as metal. The grips were black with white details and a yellow diamond shaped button in the center. Later he would have to see what was inside. Photos. Videos. Whatever it took to help me remember something about my life.

The ride from Vale to Beacon was quiet allowing me to see the view of the academy. The lake that separated the city from the academy was impressive with the dark blue water of its surface beneath the Beacon cliff, on which were suspended several platforms for the ship that transported us.

"Amazing view, right?" Ruby asked at my side, appreciating the landscape too. "We were all amazed the first day we arrived."

"Even me?"

"I don't know." She shook her head "The ship was very crowded but I think I saw you fleetingly for a moment before Yang distracted me."

"Oh" I sighed a little discouraged at the lack of information on that day.

"But shortly after landing, I met you." She said still looking through the glass, smiling at the memory. "It's a curious story that I'll tell you when we get there."

A few minutes later, we landed on a platform and descended along with the other people (almost all students) to the grounds of the academy.

"Wow!" I admired the view in front of me.

Before me was a main avenue that extended several meters towards the buildings later, surrounded by green grass and trees that followed the asphalted road. The structure that most attracted attention was a building in the upper part of which had several green lights that were barely visible in the daylight, so at night it had to be the best to see.

We walked a few meters when Ruby disappeared leaving a trail of rose petals (which freaked me out a little even though I had already explained that it was her skill) and stood in front of us.

"It's time for a history lesson!" She announced with emotion. "We'll start with the first day at Beacon."

She cleared her throat and started.

"Once upon a time, a pretty girl with a red hoodie who was anxious for her first day at the most prestigious academy to become a great huntress. However, her sister, who accompanied her a few seconds ago, **DITCHED** her to go with her friends. Isn't that true, Yang? "

"Hey! I helped you out of your shell."

"Of course, you did." The girl snapped glaring at the blondie. "As I was saying… the girl, alone and fearful to be abandoned by her sister, wandered trying to overcome such an act of cruelty by someone she trusted so much ..."

"We understand!" Weiss interrupted. "Get to the point."

"Okay. Sheesh. The girl met who would later become her best friend."

"Me?" I asked, surprised to hear that description of me.

She said nothing, with the sound of a cricket filling an awkward silence.

"Actually, I meant Weiss." She said distressed. But she tried to repair the damage "But she's my best girl friend and you're my best boy friend."

"Got it." I said a little curious to hear that Ruby blushed a little by saying "boy friend" without putting much pause between the two words. "What happened next?"

"Then the girl exploded…"

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" Mom asked surprised.

"No." Weiss interrupted pinching her nose bridge. "This dolt tripped over my luggage containing my dust, almost blowing up the cliff. I began to explain her gently that she had to be careful..."

"Weiss started to scold me as she waved a bottle of dust that was badly sealed in front of me, causing me to sneeze and there was an explosion of fire, ice and lightning."

"So she was serious about that." Yang muttered, placing a hand on her chin.

"There I was, being attacked by a girl who still didn't know how great I am... at least until someone decides to intervene and defend me." Ruby stares at me, giving me a warm smile. "You, Kaiden."

I cannot help but feel proud and at the same time wrong from what I heard. I was proud to know that I defended someone who needed help, but at the time she still hoped that I would magically remember years of my life when I was not even sure of it. But I could not tell him that. I just wanted to see her smile so I drowned those thoughts and I smiled back.

"And that's how we met Blake, too." Ruby added.

"Please, don't remind me that." Weiss grunted at the same time a small proud smile appeared on the face of the girl wearing the black bow.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After finishing the story, we walked Beacon to show me important places that could make my mind react, but also as a tour for mom who was curious to know the academy. Howerver, Nebula had to leave and join her team, agreeing to meet for the dinner. We passed the amphitheater, the library, the classrooms, the battle arena, gym, cafeteria (which I was told had been remodeled), among other places.

Along the way, we met several teachers who greeted us and said they were aware of my condition and gave me their support so that I could take their classes without problems, making them worthy of my mother's thanks.

I can only say that the Beacon professors are ... unique.

Professor Port was friendly and courteous. But within a few seconds he began to flaunt his exploits as when he began to speak when he slayed a King Taijitu using a log or doing the same with a pack of beowolves with his own bare hands.

The history teacher, Oobleck, spoke rapidly and moved from side to side in the blink of an eye. The conversation lasted for only a minute before the curious character disappeared into the corridor at great speed.

It was difficult to talk to Professor Peach as she tried to control a chemical reaction that could blow the whole building up in the air, so it was a quick hello and then to run for our lives hoping to gain good distance in the event of a disaster.

Once we got a good distance before we heard an explosion (and a loud 'FUCK!' coming from the teacher), we headed to the bedroom that I shared with RWBY.

As we walked down the aisles, several students passed us while they glared at us. In fact, they were looking at me while I could hear their whispers slightly.

"That's him?"

"Did he really do that?"

"He does not remember anything?"

"The good thing is he has not lost that firm ass."

"Coco!"

I could see that Blake gave a murderous glance to those who made comments even if I could barely hear them, except for the comment about my ass, which she just raised an eyebrow with a look saying "Really?" as a girl with bunny ears mouthed an apology. She must have a good ear to be able to hear them. I, on the other hand, kept walking, ignoring all this and feeling that this wasn't the first time that happened to me.

We arrived at a door that had a sign on the side indicating the occupants of the room.

RWBY

And below, on a blank sheet with black marker stuck with a lot of duct tape so it did not get off easily was another name next to a drawing of the emblem that I had in my locket.

SPECIAL UNIT K (Kaiden Azabache)

"Here we are." Yang announced, pulling out his scroll and passing it near a reader to the side of the door. "With you, the RWBY team headquarters in collaboration with Special Unit K."

Then she opened the door.

What I saw shocked me. And not in a good way.

The first thing I saw were two makeshift bunk beds that seemed to be seconds away from causing a disaster. On the one side were the one on the left, whose upper bed was suspended by ropes and with a white sheet as a canopy while underneath was a bed that, if alive, would be trembling with fear of the possible collapse of its companion from above.

Separated by a bookshelf in front of the window, there was another pair of beds piled using another dangerous method. No ropes. No wooden boards. No nails. Just books. Books placed under the legs of upper bed to give it more height.

Next to the right side of the room, between the wall and the bunk bed with the books, there was a futon with a small tent made of a white sheet and a rope tied to the wooden beams on the ceiling to lift it. An end of the sheet was lifted with another rope, leaving the wall uncovered and showing what's on it like photos, post it notes, and books or comics on the floor.

"Well, it looks…" mom tried to say nice word to compliment the place "cozy."

"It's nice once you get used to it." Blake said entering the room.

I left the duffel bag with my belongings on one of the desks next to the door and stood in the center of the room. I observed in detail every small corner of the room, the books on the shelves, the view from the window. I concentrated on thinking who occupied each of the beds in the bedroom.

Nothing. Not a single hint that I remembered anything.

I let out a sigh of disappointment.

A hand settled on my shoulder as a pair of brown eyes reassured me.

"All in good time, little fox." Mom said to me sweetly. "You have many people who love you and are willing to help you."

"I know." I answered before I realized something she said "A moment ... little fox?"

The girls turned their heads quickly at the nickname, some suppressing a laugh.

"It's a story I heard when you were little." She explained, motioning for us to take a seat.

Mom sat on the bed under the one that was suspended by the ropes as I sat on the floor in front of her with Ruby and Yang at my sides and Weiss was on the other bed next to Blake.

"The story begins like this ..." she began the story. "Once upon a time, a mother fox who was looking for her son everywhere. She went to ask the owl, but he did not know anything, then went to ask the deer but he had not seen the little one either. Still she was asking around, but without success. She bumps into a mother skunk on the road and she asks,

'Sorry, have you seen my son?'

Mom skunk answers:

'I'm not sure, what's he like?'

Mother fox answers with a smile:

'He looks like me and is the cutest little fox around the world.'

The skunk thinks for a moment before answering.

'I recently saw a little fox walking around. He was very skinny and ugly. His teeth were very crooked. The tail was dirty and disheveled. '

'This is my son!' Mom fox exclaimed with joy. 'That's the cutest little fox in the world!'

The moral of the story is that no matter how skinny or fat, cute or ugly, or if the hair is **too long** (I felt this as a hint to me), a child will always be the most beautiful for a mother. And that's why Kaiden is my little fox."

A few seconds of silence passed before the room was filled with a long ...

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!"

There were several reactions. Ruby hugged me by putting her arms around my waist. Yang kept stirring my hair. Weiss kept poking her foot against my head. Blake just chuckled.

Me? Even if I was embarrassed, I enjoyed the moment of joy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, I think everything is alright here." Mom stated looking around the room. The ropes holding Ruby's bed were adjusted so it wouldn't fall and smash Weiss in middle of the night. The clothes in the closet were well organized. The bathroom was squeaking clean and the mess in the sink was now tidy, leaving me a small space for my stuff, which apparently were a toothbrush, deodorant, razor, hairbrush, and shaving cream. It's something at least.

Thank you for everything, Mrs. Azabache. Weiss thanked her with a courteous bow.

"It's nothing, Weiss, and you know Mrs. Azabache is for strangers."

"Understood... mom." The silver-haired girl replied timidly.

"That's much better." Mom said starting to say goodbye to them with a hug. With Weiss and Blake, that was normal and fast, but when it was Ruby and Yang's turn, they looked as if they did not want that moment not to end and they were separated after a while. As if she were the only mother they had. "I leave it to you to take care of this little fox. Do not let him get in trouble."

"Come on, Mom." Yang exclaimed grabbing me in a padlock to the head and rubbing her knuckles on my head. "We will not take our eyes off our little brother."

The grip was too strong for me to shake off so I had to think fast before I fainted from lack of oxygen or before I went bald where I was rubbed hard on the head. I wrapped an arm around her waist on the opposite side of where I was and pinched her. The result was expected as Yang shook with surprise and released me to rub on the affected side while she gave me a murderous look.

"Ouch!" Yang exclaimed in pain. "Mom! Kaiden pinched me."

"It was just where the fat was." It was the phrase that made me deserve a blow from the head making me grow a bump.

I raised my head waiting for a reprimand from mom but I found something else. She looked at me with a strange mixture of surprise and expectation. She leaned a little toward Ruby and whispered something in her ear, causing the girl to stiffen and gazing at me with a new look. Hope.

What the hell had she said?

"Anyway, I'll be visiting next Friday. So, if you guys need anything, do not hesitate to tell me on the scroll ." Mom headed for the door to take the next transport to Vale. "Oh, before I forget."

She turned and walked over to me to say goodbye with one last hug.

"Take it easy, little fox." Mom whispered to my ear. "It will not be easy but everything will be fine."

Before I could say anything, she crossed the door and disappeared from my sight as the girls said goodbye from afar. Well, three of them at least.

"Do not worry, Kaiden." Ruby assured me, holding on to one shoulder. "Before you know it, you'll be back into old ways."

Then she winked at me.

Oh, my God. She is so pretty.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since I awoke in this strange world called Remnant, my mind was assaulted by images during the nights. I do not know if I could consider them as dreams, nightmares or if they were my memories. Each overlapped the other before I could give my verdict. First I was in a forest as I followed Weiss and Ruby, then some dark creatures attacked me with red eyes that glowed with bloodlust, and in the end I saw a giraffe wearing a toga making a 360 on a skateboard in flames over a cliff. To the latter I tried to draw it but I think that such a scene could not be captured in a drawing so easily. **(A/N: I dare you!)**

However, that night was different.

I was in a part of Beacon. I knew it because I had been there that same day with Mom.

I held a sword in my hand while my attention was fixed on a dark figure in front of me. I knew I had to kill him at any cost before my time was up.

Without warning, we both rushed to attack each other; I with the sword and the figure with the long claws raised.

Before the result of the confrontation was shown, I woke up drenched with sweat.

"Gaaaaah!" I gasped sitting up.

My breathing was agitated as my heart beat in frenzy, almost about to fly out of my chest. Little by little I managed to calm down, but when I tried to remember some detail of my dream, nothing came to mind.

Once I was a little calmer, I analyzed my surroundings.

I was lying on the futon inside the makeshift tent while the morning light came in through the window.

According to my scroll, it was 7:30 in the morning so it would be a good time to take a shower and remove my sweat-soaked clothes.

I get up and walk to the door that leads to the closet. Inside there are several closets and clothes hung on hooks. What were apparently my clothes were hanging to my right next to the wall, almost compacted by the great amount of dresses and blouses of the girls and only separated by a piece of poster that had written 'Here initiates Kaiden' on it. Several drawers in the wardrobes had my name so I figured that there should be what should be my shirts, socks, underwear, etc.

I grabbed a set that hung, consisting of a dark suit with gold accents, black pants, a white shirt and a red tie. According to Weiss, this was Beacon's regular uniform during classes. At least they would not fool me by saying that instead of my pants, I wore a skirt.

Already having my clothes in hand, I headed for the bathroom. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it by opening the door.

What I had not noticed at that time was that the 4 remaining beds in the room were empty and the classes started at 9, so it was very early still

The door opened and what I saw ... was Paradise.

The four girls with whom I shared a room were getting dressed, only having the underwear on.

Yang was wearing a yellow thong that matched his bra, which looked as if it could barely contain its contents.

Blake wore black lace underwear, matching the bow she had on already.

Weiss was simpler, all white but with fine details.

Ruby's was cute. Panties and bra were stamped with strawberries on a white background.

The girls looked at me with the same surprise I had at that moment. Soon that expression was colored red as they tried to cover themselves as best they could.

I was petrified in my place. Inside I had an inner struggle deciding what to do. My brain commanded me to close the door, find the heaviest object within reach and hit my head, hoping to have amnesia again. My heart told me to close my eyes, get on my knees and apologize as much as I could. Another part of my pants said "Follow up and save this beautiful view for later. It will be useful to have nice thoughts while they are beating the shit out of you." Guess which one won.

I'll close this chapter of my new life as Yang rushes towards me with a fist high before it hits my face.

Meanwhile, an image stayed in my head in those painful seconds.

Strawberries.

* * *

 **And... done!**

 **Today has been a good day. Finale with some feeling of relief and fan screaming with the scene after the credits (also mama Yang with her new outfit).**

 **I want to thank to the people who started following this year like** **BlzingLight, Brooklynpowers, Chrono Windgates, Cloneguy, Crayer, Danoxis, DarkRebel01, Energy Dragon Slayer, LucarioKid, Max6083, Raizen21, Sho12, Ultimate Challenge writer, Zombiedudecolletti, dracmills, punisher7771, roadwarriorjr and everyone else who stayed with me before.**

 **Don't forget to send your reviews about the story so far.**

 **For now, let's wait for RWBY Chibi Season 2!**

 **Smell ya later.**


	28. Tea party with a witch

**Hey, dear readers!  
**

 **Almost 30 chapters and you still following this shit. I'm not sure of I have to be proud or worried for you.**

 **I thank to Corsair175, Danoxis, Darklord3875, SMxABULM, Trchscgdjgh and crazyman90 for following my story and who added it to the favorite list.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Tea party with a witch

Breakfast was a bit awkward after what happened in the morning even though I apologized as soon as I woke up after Yang's punch. The girls avoided making eye contact with me while I could still see them in their underwear inside my head (which I didn't mind at all). I knew this feeling wasn't going to last all day so I tried not to think about it. The good thing is that JNPR and CVFY had been with us during the meal before the lessons, distracting us from the uncomfortable event.

By the class schedule I had on my scroll I could see that on Thursdays I had History class in the first hour, followed by Grimm studies, Chemistry, Algebra and Basic Aura Control. At the end was an extra space where I indicated that I had therapy session with Goodwitch that Ozpin had told me in the hospital.

History class was taught by professor- sorry, Doctor Oobleck. When I was told by Jaune that his class was fast, I thought it was because it was short. What he meant was that the man spoke very fast, dashing from one side of the blackboard to another in a blink pointing.

My first thought was that his semblance was the same as Ruby's. But when he saw that every time he seemed to slow down, the teacher took a sip from his cup that sat on his desk, which was packed with books and papers, and then accelerated again. The doctor had no blood in his veins, he had caffeine.

I managed to take notes but still I was going to ask Weiss or Blake to lend me their notes in case I omitted anything. It was better to consult these two girls since I saw that they had no problem keeping up with the class.

Mostly there was talk of a world-class incident called the Great War that lasted 80 years. The theme of the day was the Battle of Sodden Hill, in which the armies of Vale and Mantle clashed on the hill with the same name. 14 hunters of the first kingdom gave their life maintaining the position of the point of guard while they arrived the reinforcements and obtaining the victory when rejecting the attack.

The class ended an hour and 50 minutes long, leaving 10 minutes to go to the Grimm Studios which was taught by Professor Port. I was expecting to know what the class was for, considering that there would be talk of the dangerous creatures that inhabited Remnant. I wondered what the class would look like: pictures? videos? Copies in flesh and blood?

Unfortunately, I was over excited.

The first 5 minutes were interesting about a brief explanation about the Beringel, gorilla-shaped monsters and bone armor. I took note of the data explained by the teacher as well as the image that was on the board.

Once the features were presented, Port began to tell a personal story. At first, I was careful to take note of anything useful in the grimm or how to deal with it. But almost everything was about him teacher in his youth and personal opinion on the fashions of the time. It did not take me long to lose interest and watched what were my friends doing.

Ruby was scribbling in her notebook. Yang only paid attention to his scroll. Blake was reading a book that was covered with his notebook to look like she was with her notes. Jaune had lost the battle against boredom and was asleep with his face on the desk behind a book. Nora was drawing on a notebook using multi-colored crayons. The only ones who seemed to pay attention were Weiss, Pyrrha and Ren, though some barely looked bored.

I decided to take the time and check my old notes to see if it could help me in any way, either by awakening some memory or at least starting to catch up with the class. My sketches of the creatures of the grimm were not the big thing but they still gave me to understand the points of importance of each one: strengths, weaknesses, singular characteristics, strategies to combat them.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind giving me a chill that ran through my spine: combat.

I was in Beacon, an academy that trained young people to fight dark creatures thirsting for blood and negative energies, all using lethal weapons.

As far as I knew, the aura is the energy that protects the user from severe injuries while he was active and I had it unlocked; Which is a blessing not to be left with a mark due to the blow of Yang. But combat knowledge went through the drain when I woke up so it did not matter if I had a powerful weapon if I did not know how to wield it or how to move.

In other words, if I met one of those Beringel things without knowing how to fight, I'd be soooo fucked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Training?" Ruby asked as Weiss was working on the science experiment about the properties of the ice dust.

Having an odd number of students in the classroom as there was no other Special Unit in the second year that I could partner with, Ruby and Weiss volunteered to sit with me and guide me to class activities. So far, I hadn't caused a lethal radioactive reaction so everything was fine.

"Yes, I have to see how my fighting skills are ... see if they're still here." I said pointing at my head.

Ruby thought about the proposal a moment before giving her opinion.

"What we can do is wait for the weekend. Tomorrow we have Combat class so we can find out if any of the matches can tell you something. After school, we will practice to see what we get."

"Thank you, Ruby." The little girl has been cheering me up a lot lately. "By the way, what kind of weapon do I use?"

"Well, before you used a short sword that became a rifle but it was damaged during..." Ruby trailed off before correcting herself "you use a short sword wearing and armor for protection."

"Cool!" I was amazed imagining myself wielding the sword in shiny armor. "Where are they kept so I can go get them?"

"Well..." Rubi was not sure to answer. "Professor Ozpin has them stored until you are recovered."

"Maybe I can have it delivered to me today since I have a session with Goodwitch." I suggested remembering my appointment at the end of the classes.

"That would be great." The girl nodded.

"Hey, you two." Weiss caught our attention. "If you want to share the credits in the experiment, you better write the results report."

That was going to be complicated.

I had no idea what I was doing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And there I was.

Before the doors to the office of Professor Goodwitch.

He had heard several stories of her, both incredible and terrifying, of what the woman had done. From ending a pack of wolves with a single movement of his riding crop to suspend a student a whole semester for making her drop her coffee. Damn, I think even Ozpin is terrified.

I had seen her a few minutes ago in the Aura Control class so I was waiting for her to arrive.

The class was divided in two parts: the theoretical part and the practical part. The first one focuses on the theme of the day and the instructions to follow. For example, today it was about the concentration of the aura in the soles of the feet for the irregular terrain like mountains or landslides. In the second part, what is learned in practical exercises is put into practice, this time going over a stretch of rock without losing balance and falling.

It was not necessary for me to participate since I was only going to observe for the moment but I still tried despite falling within a few seconds with Jaune managing to surpass me for 2 more seconds. Concentrating that energy on my feet was difficult at the same time I had to see where I was walking.

"I hope I have not kept you waiting long, Mr. Azabache." Goodwitch said walking to the door, papers in hand and the scroll ready to unlock the safe.

"Not at all." I responded by turning aside so that the woman entered first. "I took the scenic route on the way so I wouldn't arrive so soon."

"Very well." She answered by turning the knob.

Glynda Goodwitch's office was really elegant. The walls at the sides of the door were filled with hundreds of books of various kinds that could make Blake hallucinate with excitement. The floor of the room was covered with a soft purple rug that made him want to drop and roll over the surface non-stop. The room was illuminated by a large window that illuminated the room while one could see the beautiful landscape of the royal courtyard of Beacon and, in the distance, you could see Vale. In front of this view was a desk with several documents piled neatly with a paperweight in the form of Nevermore in case the window was opened that left a strong wind that sent to fly such papers and provoke the wrath of the teacher against a defenseless victim.

"Take a seat, please." She said pointing to one of the chairs that was in front of a tea table. "Would you like some tea?"

I was not sure if I was the one who liked that drink but then I accepted to be sure.

"If you do not mind."

Goodwitch nodded before disappearing through a door that was to the left of her desk.

At the time I was alone, I opened my scroll and checked the contents of the device. Unlike a laptop that I had, the scroll did not require password since only my fingerprint was needed. But still I had to unlock the computer to see what I could find. However, the password to access me was unknown only having a clue to find out: bday; in other words, my birthday.

It was going to be awkward to ask my friends what my birthday was, so it was best to take advantage of the session with the teacher and ask her.

On the scroll, first I entered my music folder. Almost all tracks were from bands Dragonforce, Evershine, Serenity, Metallica and Foo Fighters, being the description of some as Power Metal and Rock. Among the images that I found, most were memes that were kept, but I was surprised that there were not many photos in which I appeared being some of landscapes or my friends. The contacts I had registered were my parents and sisters, in addition to those of RWBY, JNPR, Nebula and Velvet. When I entered the web browser, I reviewed the search history and most were about programming, electronics, grimm or video games. I was also impressed that I could use the device so easily even though it had been delivered a few days ago and I had no knowledge of how to use it.

Goodwitch returned a levitating tray in front of her with two cups and a porcelain teapot with lilac details on the white background. With a kind gesture of the teacher, the tray lay on the table.

"Allow me to serve you." I said taking the teapot and filling a cup with the hot liquid before putting it in front of her.

"Thank you." She said taking a sip. "It's good to know you're still the kind student I remember."

"Apparently, it's the only thing I keep from my old self, Professor." I murmured before drinking some tea, savoring the sweet taste that made me relax a bit.

"Kaiden," it took me by surprise that she called me by my first name when she used the surname. "Here between us and within this room during the sessions, call me Glynda. In every hour of session, we will be equal. Not as teacher and student, but as persons."

"Understood..." I wanted to finish but she made a gesture with the hand indicating that I continue "Glynda."

"Very well." She whispered contentedly taking another sip.

I did the same. I was curious about the type of drink I was drinking.

"By the way, what kind of tea is this?"

"It's Ashwagandha tea." Glynda explained with the cup still in her hand. "It comes from the south of Vacuo and has several benefits: it reduces stress, reduces anxiety, helps control glucose and increases memory."

"Oh." I exclaimed looking at the dark liquid in my mug. "Then I'll prepare a gallon for my memory problem."

"And I'll put it in Ozpin's coffee so he remembers to do his paperwork."

We both kept a small silence that was then broken by a small laugh of the two of us. Little by little the laughter subsided until we regained our composure.

"So how was your first day at Beacon?"

"Everything is OK until now." I responded with a little more confidence. "I'm starting to get used to the classes and the teachers."

"You have no problems with the teachers?"

"Not entirely. But without offense, they are peculiar, for example Professor Oobleck ..."

"DOCTOR!" There was a cry in the distance that even Glynda noticed.

"Dr. Oobleck could lower his caffeine level by starting to take decaffeinated." Professor Port told a good story but then concentrated more on flattering himself than telling more about it. And Peach seemed a bit disappointed that there was not one explosion in chemistry."

"Try to work with them for several years and an asylum will seem like a spa to you." Glynda shrugged. "Now, let's get down to the subject: some breakthrough with your memories?"

I knew we had to talk about it but I still did not want to.

I looked down at the cup in my hands and closed my eyes with a faint sigh.

"No progress." I respond discouraged. "Yesterday we went through several places in the academy where I supposedly passed the time, then we arrived at the bedroom and my mother began to tell stories from my childhood, but nothing happened, no memory came to mind."

Glynda nodded, understanding my frustration.

"It's only been a day since you arrived so it's normal for nothing to happen. As you spend your time here and participate in classes and other activities, your recovery will not take long."

"Yes, but I cannot shake the feeling everyone is waiting for me to wake up one day and say 'Listen! I found my memories! They were in my slippers!'"

"Everyone knows that recovery is not easy, it's going to take a while and they're still willing to help you in any way."

"Yes I know." I said I could not suppress a smile at the thought of those people who were supporting me even though I could not remember them "Even they are willing to help me with my fightingskills."

"How is that?" Glynda asked curiously.

"I talked to Ruby and she told me that we could train this weekend after school."

"That's a good idea, so you'll need your equipment, so I'll have it shipped to your bedroom shortly." Glynda said as she took her scroll from the table and started typing the request quickly.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." She said, placing the device on the table. "What I need to help one of my best students."

"One of the best." I murmured those words to myself. "Was I really that good?"

"You've seen the recordings. Your skills are easily second-level at the academy."

"Were." Once again, I became pessimistic. "I don't know if I'll ever be like that again."

Glynda looked at me sadly before rising from her seat, walking toward me and kneeling in front of me. She took the cup I held to leave it on the table before placing her hands on mine.

"Do not let those thoughts dominate you." He said with a warm smile as he looked at me with his bright green eyes. "Everything will be fine. You just have to have faith."

"Faith?"

She nodded. "The same faith that everyone have had that you would awaken."

"Yes. I woke up, but not completely."

"Not yet." Glynda assures me with this conviction. "But you will."

"I hope so, but I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask whatever you want." She exhorted me.

"What happened?" Ask with total seriousness. "What happened to me to lose my old self?"

Glynda's face, before soft and gentle, became hard and serious as she released my hands and returned to her seat.

"I'm sorry, Kaiden." She said as she returned to her role of strict teacher that everyone knew her. "I can't tell you about that yet. It's still too soon."

"I get it." I said resignedly realizing that, no matter how hard I insisted, I would have the same answer.

But I still hated being in the dark about myself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the session continued without incident. I kept talking about my thoughts during the day and Glynda was commenting or telling me things about me and life before my accident. We agreed that she would send me a notice stating whether there would be a session on Saturday or would be postponed until Tuesday, due to work issues.

The way to the bedroom was quiet while I thought of everything I knew right now about myself: attentive in class, good grades despite having problems in algebra, I had cooperated with 4 teams so far, 14 wins and 3 losses, only once in punishment (apparently something about me saying a big swear word on her face after Yang and Blake painted my fingernails). Apparently, I was the typical exemplary student but that was only information as a student. I wanted to know how I was as a person.

My thoughts were interrupted almost upon arriving in my room. A gray-haired man in a suit with a green shirt on the inside was waiting for someone leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in his hand and a sword sheathed on top of a cardboard box at his feet.

"Mr. Azabache," Professor Ozpin greeted me, "how was the session?"

"All good." I replied. "We chatted with some tea and she told me a little bit about me."

Ozpin shivered at the mention of tea.

"She tried to put some of that tea in my coffee. I prefer pure coffee without adding anything." He said before taking a sip from the still smoking cup. "Any breakthrough?"

I moved my mouth to answer but did not know what to tell the truth and looked down in defeat.

"I see." The teacher understood my sorrow and nods at the objects on the floor. "Maybe feeling your belongings in your hands might spark some memory. I knocked several times at the door but I think your roommates are out so I decided to wait outside until you arrived." Then he muttered himself "and not have to do the paperwork meantime."

"Thank you very much, professor." I opened the door by flicking my scroll over the sensor and lifted the box, leaving the sword against the wall to make it easier to get things inside the room. After leaving her at the request of Blake's bed, I returned for the weapon.

As he left, Ozpin was examining the sword by unsheathing it, revealing the crimson blade, holding it in its silver grip with two concentric rings separating both parts.

"It's a magnificent sword." He looked closely at every detail. "Designed to be wielded with one hand but with room for two to increase power attack."

He wielded it several times, causing the sword to whistle and cutting through the air with a beautiful song.

"The material is very unique." Indicated weighing the weapon in one hand. "It's light but it still feels strong and resilient to give a good fight in combat for a long time." She sheathed the sword in the black leather scabbard and handed it to me. "Take good care of it, Mr. Azabache."

"I will." I said holding the sword, feeling the weight in my hand. He felt so familiar.

"Anything else I can help you with?" he asked.

"No, Professor. Thank you very much for the inconvenience."

"It's nothing." He said shaking his head. "If you like, we can have a cup of coffee and talk a little."

"No thanks." Ozpin's growing insistence was beginning to bother me. "I had enough with Professor Goodwitch's tea."

For some reason, Ozpin tensed when he mentioned his assistant. "It doesn't have to be coffee. Maybe a little lunch."

Then I understood what the teacher intended to do.

"Maybe we can talk for a while if you do my homework for history and algebra." I proposed trying to prove my suspicion. There were two reasons why Ozpin insisted on spending time with a student: either he was hitting on me or maybe it's something else…

"Hmmm." He thought for a moment. "My algebra skills are a bit rusty but maybe I can make an effort."

Apparently, my thoughts were correct.

"Professor Ozpin."

"Yes, Mr. Azabache?"

"Go do your paperwork."

The older man growled like a chastened child, lowering his head reluctantly as he strode down the aisle. "But it's so boring and tired." I entered the room listening to the teacher's murmuring before closing the door "Maybe I can find Miss Scarlatina somewhere. She doesn't say no to a good talk."

I was alone once more with the calm filling the room not being my roommates and the invasion of the neighbors who were crossing the hall.

The first thing I took was the sword. I looked at the weapon, appreciating the details of its sheath, covered with black leather and silver details along until it reached the point. The handle was in the same style with black leather where I was grabbing it with the silver pommel and the concentric rings, with the space inside the inner ring with the crimson steel of the blade. I held the grip firmly as I slid the sheath along the blade, revealing the rest of the weapon, the same color of blood.

Having it in my hand made me feel a strange sensation. As if the touch of leather on my fingers wanted to stir something inside me.

I raised the sword until I could see my reflection in the blade thanks to the light that was at that time of day. I could see the same boy I first saw in the mirror the day I could get out of bed in the hospital and go to the bathroom.

A long dark spiky hair that almost reached my chin from the sides. Dark eyes. Skin a little dark. The face wasn't as gaunt as when I woke up in the hospital but I was still a little thin. I wasn't a supermodel but I couldn't complain. At least my skin wasn't orange.

I kept looking at the blade of the sword until something happened ... or something happened to me.

Suddenly, I was wielding the same weapon in some of Beacon judging the buildings around me. The rain was falling on me as some black flames emanated from my body. There was something in front of me. A dark creature with bright red eyes fixed on me with long claws thirsty for blood. Before I could see anything else, I jumped at the beast while it did the same. We were face to face when my mind returned to the room.

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted, dropping my sword on the carpeted floor as I fell backwards, breathing heavily as if I had held the breath for too long.

What the fuck had that been? A memory?

I tried to remember what I had seen, trying to save even a small fragment of the vanishing memory.

Nothing.

As fast as those images had come, they left without a trace in my mind.

Clumsily I took the sword and covered it before leaving it in a corner, with the hands shaking a little.

I opened the box and looked at its contents. I took some gray metal plates inside and held them so I could see what it was.

It was a type of armor. For the size and shape I imagined it was for the biceps. I took another plate identical to the previous one and compared them. Both had large scratches and a large dent in one. I left them on the table before hanging myself on another pair. The new armor pieces were thinner with claw scratches all over, so it could be for the legs. The leather straps that were fastened to the calves were completely worn, with metal buckles broken. Because of the size and weight of the pieces, I assumed that the choice of this equipment was to have a balance of protection while having good mobility for combat. However, they were now completely useless for so much damage.

 _Alice's armor. So many years of use and all the battles that have been fought only so that in a single day I have ruined it._

I took a pair of almost identical gauntlets, except that one was totally dented in one part as if it had received a stroke of great force. I put the one that was intact in the left arm.

It covered almost my entire forearm, starting a few inches from the elbow joint ending in a black fingerless glove that had sensors in the lower part of the palm. The top was covered with a gray metal plate that came before the wrist, almost like the bottom that had an opening that showed a type of flake tip ready to be fired.

Now the problem was: how on Remnant do I use it?

I tried several ways. From shaking his arm to ordering the shot orally, hoping he would have some kind of voice recognition. Everything was useless before observing the sensors in the palm. I flexed my middle and ring fingers until they touched the sensors.

SHAAAAAK!

The arrow was shot up and nailed to the ceiling with a black wire connecting into the groove in the gauntlet, with no indication that it would be released soon.

"Shit." I cursed wondering what I could do to retract the cable and free my arm. "Aaaaaah !" I involuntarily shook my arm with the equipment, apparently activating a mechanism inside that retracted the line and pulling me towards the ceiling, being 3 meters from the ground.

I was about to loosen the gauntlet's locks and beg my aura to reduce the impact of the fall when the door of the room opens.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang came in at first, not minding my situation until Weiss turned to see me hanging from the ceiling by one arm.

The reactions were diverse.

Ruby was in shock, worried by the uncomfortable dilemma I was in as she gasped covering the mouth with her hands. Weiss was apparently not surprised by the scene, so she just watched me with a raised eyebrow and arms folded. Blake had a perfect poker face without showing any emotion as she unfolded her scroll and took a picture. Yang did as humanly as possible so as not to burst into laughter, which she was barely able to do.

"Uhmmm..." I said feeling my face burn with shame "a little help here?"

Those words were the cherry on the cake causing the blonde to fall on the floor, rolling while the room filled with her laughter. We all looked at her. The girls with confused looks and I narrowing my eyes. It took some time before her voluptuous body begged for some air and rose from the floor wiping the tears from her eyes and walking towards my position.

"Let me give you a hand." She said with a shit eating grin. " _Hang_ in there."

I stared at her, not surprised by the comment. With the free hand, I gave myself a sonorous facepalm.

"Goddammit, Yang."

* * *

 **Another chapter ready!**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **If you did... highfive and leave your review!**

 **If you didn't... I know where you live and you'll get a visit tonight before getting your legs broken, Nora's style ;)**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**


	29. Frustration

**Hello everyone!**

 **Welcome to a new chapter of RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **If you're reading this, it means that the assassins failed to fulfill the contract.**

 **(Reminder: Cancel the Cinder, Emerald and Mercury Check)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Frustration

Friday classes passed without incident until the bell signaling the end of the week classes, while telling me that my training was about to begin.

I could see a sample of what I expected during the class of Combat at the end of the day that is taught by Professor Goodwitch, who supervised that the clashes occurred without problems and acting as a judge to give the result and make the relevant comments to improve the performance of the students.

The fighting was incredible. The way they handle the different weapons that varied depending on the person who wielded them and how they all moved left me in shock. The speed, the precision, the force of the blows. Fuck, the way Yang flew the Cardin guy with a single punch with a gauntlet/shotgun was awesome.

My jaw fell to the floor when it was Ruby's turn to fight. At first I was concerned to see her in front of someone like Gregor Clegane of Atlas who was gigantic compared to the girl since her head barely reached the guy's stomach. Seeing the fragile and small in front of him made me inside I wanted to get out fired asking for the fight to stop, to load it in my arms and leave it there to put it in a safe place.

I did not know where that thought had come from, but Ruby saw the worry on my face and winked at me as she waved her gun. She took the object that was on her back which she then changed to form a scythe, which she spun several times in her hands before putting herself into combat position.

It was the fight that caught my attention the most. I stared at her as she fought the guy who used two Viking axes. She used the weight of her weapon for the moves at the same time she surprised me with the speed at which she moved using her semblance and how to dodge the cuts using the recoil from the precision rifle that was inside the scythe. In other words, it was also a gun.

In the end, the aura gauges were like this: Gregor 5%, Ruby 30%.

Once the fight was over, the red-hooded girl returned to her seat between Weiss and me.

"That was incredible!" I praised the girl.

"Oh, c'mon." she exclaimed sheepishly. "It wasn't so great."

"One moment you were in front of him and the next you had him down with the blade in his throat." I replied. "Look for 'Ass kicking' in the dictionary and you'll find a picture of you."

"Stop it ..." Ruby said as she hid her face behind her hood as her face flushed with a faint smile.

Before I could say anything else, Goodwitch dismissed the class and they all began to go to the door and enjoy the weekend. But we had other plans.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The training room of the academy had everything necessary to be fit and strengthen the fighting skills of all huntsmen in training. There were exercise machines of all kinds for various exercises focused on different parts of the body. I was not sure what they were for, but Yang apparently had no problem getting to know about it.

Beyond the exercise equipment was a combat arena like the one in class today, a round platform raised from the ground for half a meter.

I had moved quickly into the bedroom to change my clothes so I was dressed in a black zipped hoddie with gray inside and a white undershirt, ripped gray jeans and black onyx combat boots. The sword that Professor Ozpin had given me was fastened on my belt to my left, barely accustoming me to the weight of the weapon on my side as I walked.

"So, how do we start?" I asked for.

"I think it would be best if we started a little spar between the two of us." Weiss opined. "Since, in addition to Blake, I use a type of sword and it is better to fight with someone who uses a weapon similar to yours."

Blake was already comfortable on a bench and engrossed in a book she had in her hands so I had no choice but to agree.

We both climbed to the platform with our swords in hand and prepared before Yang, in referee role, started the round.

"We'll start things off calmly." Yang indicated outside the ring. "Weiss, try not to break him."

"Hey!" Complained the white-haired girl. "You're the one we should say that to every time you fight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yang ignored the comment. "Begin!"

At the signal, I instinctively raised the sword, sensing that Weiss would choose to be the first to attack. Such a guess was right to see her run to me ready to strike.

She started with a stab at my stomach that I could barely dodge. When I say dodge, I mean jumping to one side in terror, rolling on the ground and getting up awkwardly to prepare for another attack. Weiss respected the time I took to recover myself before going back to the offensive with several blows that I could barely avoid or block weakly with the sword. With each strike I rejected, I felt my hands feeling the impact almost on the verge of numbness.

"Stop being always on the defensive and look for an opportunity to attack." Weiss ordered me after I blocked another blow from her. She raised her rapier aiming at me ready to defend herself.

I held the sword firmly in both hands and leapt into the attack with a high sword. I made a downward stroke but was easily deflected with a soft wrist movement leaving me open to a counterattack. Weiss threw a straight thrust into my chest before stopping a few millimeters from making contact.

My legs trembled at such handling and control of the rapier before he sank down with a gasping breath and starting to sweat.

"When you attack and your blow is canceled, be on guard and backward. The balance between attack and defense is the basis of all victorious combat." Weiss said, withdrawing the sword. "Stand up. This time I won't stop my attacks."

I obeyed the instructor and placed myself in the position of attack that best suited me. Weiss did not wait a second longer and restarted the practice, for a second disappearing and coming back to appear in front of my list to attack with a thrust. I stepped aside avoiding the blade but she used that moment to take advantage of my position and hit me in the side before I could do anything.

I fell back with a hand to where I had received the blow. My aura had absorbed the deadly damage that would have inflicted the blade but I still felt like I'd been hit with a metal tube.

"Again." Weiss still ordered without a bead of sweat on while I could feel my t-shirt bursting.

I lowered the zipper on my hoddie and took it off before throwing it to the side of the ring, feeling the air cooling my sweaty body.

I re-started the practice and can only say that it was not better than the other times.

Frustration was already taking hold of me with every fall and every time I heard Weiss say ...

"Again."

I do not know if I could say that I was attacking when I rather shook my sword in the hope that I would manage to strike. However, the only blows I had were those I received from Weiss. Chest, arms, legs, back. No longer was there a single part of my body that would not have felt the rapier's blade.

I do not know how many attempts had gone by but I already felt that I was at my limit.

"Again." I heard again the same word.

I don't know what annoyed me the most. The fact that Weiss remained impeccable and without a single hair out of place while I a sweaty mess, or that my physical condition was terrible. I imagined that, as long as I had heard that I was one of the best in my class, I had more stamina and strength to last in combat. But none of that was with me. Compared to all the students in the academy, I was just an average kid who could easily be shot down. Even Jaune could defeat me and I saw him fighting Velvet, who did not use weapons with only his hands and legs to attack. At least he gave trouble to the faunus girl.

I rose once more determinedly to be able to give a single measly blow to the girl. I drew up the sword and charged with a battle cry.

I wielded the sword without stopping, with each blow being blocked or diverted by the rapier but still continued with my attack trying to break Weiss's defense by not letting her counteract my blows.

There came a moment when a flurry of hits managed to bring her to her knees and only protected herself with the sword while I felt the adrenaline running through my veins, making my tiredness and lack of air disappear. Still I kept attacking.

"Kaiden ..."

And I continued non-stop.

"It's enough..."

Anything to recover my memories

"Stop..."

Whatever it takes to get back to be me again.

"Enough!"

I swung another strike that stuck on a white glyph in front of me that made my sword bounce back to me and hit me on my right shoulder. When the weapon stuck on me, I felt as if something on my skin dissipated and left me vulnerable against everything. Suddenly I was in the air, being thrown by the impact before falling on my back against the hard ground. I fell feeling the air leaving empty my lungs and losing my grip on my weapon with the sound of metal clinking in the distance.

For several agonizing seconds, I felt like a fish out of the water, trying to recover oxygen while several shadows surrounded me and my vision became blurred.

"Take it easy, breathe." One of the shadows spoke to me in Pyrrha's voice.

"What the hell was that?" Another said in Jaune's voice.

"I don't know." Weiss's voice said in the distance. "He was like an animal. He didn't even he felt the hits that I landed on him between blows and continued without stopping."

"Kaiden, are you with us?" Blake's voice was distant.

"Stay with us!" Ruby begged me just feeling some hands on my face. "We have to take him to the infirmary."

"I'll do it." Yang said before my eyes closed and my mind faded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing I felt when I awoke was an intense pain that ran through my body as if someone had thrown a brick on each limb with more attention to my back. The throat was parched and scraped almost as if I had decided to jog in the middle of the desert.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a nursing bed surrounded by others with the clean white sheets perfectly arranged for any poor fool who would hurt himself and require medical attention. Apparently, that had been my case.

For some reason, I felt like I had been like this before.

"Oh!" A voice exclaimed near "You woke up."

Professor Peach said wearing a medical gown where there were pens, a stethoscope, and what appeared to be a magazine. For what medical use was the latter? I had no idea and did not dare ask.

"Professor Peach? Where am I?"

"In the infirmary, silly." She replied sweetly. "Someone over-trained and overloaded his aura. I know you want to get back on track but remember you barely returned a few days ago."

"Training?" Then I remembered Weiss and the way I was fighting. I did not know if it was me or only the adrenaline rush, but at that time I just wanted to fight like I had seen on the recordings. With speed, strength and precision. However, all I could achieve was a wild style, without pity or discipline. Pure instinct. For a moment, I could see Weiss's eyes while I was on her knees as I attacked her with the flurry of blows and she barely protected herself, staring at me in fear. "Oh yeah."

"You've been unconscious for two hours. I told your friends to let you rest and I'll let them know when you've woken up." She pulled her scroll out of her robe and unfolded it to send the message to let know that I was awake.

"You don't have to tell them." I offered as I got out of bed, feeling a little dizziness that then faded away. "They have already worried too much about me."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay, but be careful and do not hesitate to let me know if you have any malaise."

"Understood." I thanked the teacher. "Thanks for the care."

"That's a teacher's duty: take care of the students."

All the way to the bedroom I thought about what would happen after that day. Apologize? That was the best thing I could do. But the problem was that I did not know how to do it. In the short time, I had known the heiress of a company recognized throughout Remnant, I had seen that I was dealing with a somewhat complicated person. She was proud, a perfectionist, somewhat stubborn to listen to other people, and very organized to the point that she was hurrying us to get to classes with 20 minutes in advance to review notes from the previous class even though I did not know the subject which had been analyzed this time.

But even with those flaws, she showed that she was willing to learn to work as a team and to help others. She had assisted me with Yang when I walked again, since my legs had not moved much in a long time. Also, she had helped me to understand the subjects of the classes of the last two days: the basics of history, geography, dust and many more.

Which made me feel so much worse for what I did.

I got carried away by the desire to be who I was before. In becoming strong. To become that person who struggled as naturally as if he had trained years for it.

The first time I saw those videos I did not think it was really me who was fighting. Wielding that sword with mastery and precision, blocking every attack and using that fraction of a second to return to the offense, turning the weapon into a rifle - wait a second ...

There was something that I had not noticed before.

The sword.

It's totally different from the one I had. The one I had seen before became a rifle, while the one that Ozpin had given me had only one form: sword-sword.

What had happened?

Without realizing it, I had reached the door of the room. I could hear voices inside behind the door so I knew they were already there even though I could not understand what they were talking about. I was about to put my hand on the knob when I began to doubt. I still did not know what to say or how to act to express my remorse for my actions. I did not know how Weiss would react. Would she accept it or hold me in spite?

Instead of going in and finding out, I became a coward and I followed the long corridor without any direction. I did not even know if I would go back to sleep that day.

I walked without even knowing what would be the best thing I could do. Another concern is whether what had happened had been a one-time thing or there was a risk that I would lose control and end up hurting someone.

My head was a hive of doubts, pessimism and fears; each one tormenting me non-stop.

My breath came when I reached a balcony that overlooked a beautiful view of the sunset that was hidden on the horizon.

I sat down on the bench and only focused on what lay before me.

Once again, I felt another deja vu.

I had seen such an image before but there was someone else.

I let out a growl of frustration pounding the bench with a fist. I hated that feeling of having seen or experienced something but not being able to know how, when, where, who and with whom. They were the same feelings I had endured those days. It was like itching under the skin and not being able to tear off my skin to get rid of that feeling.

"What should I do?" I whispered to the invisible entity that watched me from an indeterminate place and who had decided that my memories would disappear. **(A/N: ¯\ _ (** **ツ** **) _ / ¯ )**

"Hey." Someone called me from behind. "Can I sit?"

"Jaune." The blond boy was dressed in his black short-sleeved hoddie and his armor on top with his blue jeans and sword sheathed to one side. "Ahead."

No one said anything sitting there.

Jaune had an expression on his face. The face of a person remembering good times.

"This reminds me of something that happened a few weeks after starting in Beacon." He began to say. "I had problems with a bully that bothered me. I got away from everyone and said several hurtful things to those who were always supporting me, including you."

"And what happened?"

"I found myself in a situation where I had to decide whether I would continue to let myself be trampled underfoot or stand up and fight. Guess what I chose."

"Curl up so the foot doesn't hurt a lot?"

Jaune covered his eyes.

"Look who's still sarcastic, but no. In short, I defended myself, faced bully and I slayed a big ursa. Everything in one day."

"I see."

"Later that day, we both sat down and shared a bag of chips while we made a promise."

"What promise?"

"That the two of us would support each other when we needed help." With those words, Jaune looked at me sadly. "I couldn't be there for when we thought we had lost you but I'll be here to help you get on your feet."

"But I don't know if I'll ever be the same Kaiden that you all knew."

"Don't try to be that Kaiden we knew. Become the Kaiden you want to be."

"I don't want to be the one who hurts his friends."

He sighed deeply. "We saw what happened. Pyrrha and I were thinking of going to see how you were and maybe give you a hand. But seeing you fight that way, so desperate and wild, surprised us and filled us with fear about how you should feel like to act that way. "

"Sigh. I could only feel despair. No matter what I do, I'm always with that feeling that tells me that I've lived something before but I cannot remember what it is or how I should react to it."

Jaune was thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Maybe ... if you stop forcing your mind trying to remember and let everything flow calmly, something will come to help you."

I kept thinking about those words. Stop searching desperately for anything that ignited a spark in my head that unleashed my blocked memories. Maybe it's for the best.

"Maybe. But, even so, my fighting skills are terrible. I can't ask the girls to keep training with me after what happened."

"Then train with me and Pyrrha." Jaune suggested.

That proposal surprised me.

"But what if it repeats what happened today?"

"Don't worry about it." He dismissed the risk without concern. "Pyrrha would be guiding and supervising us. Believe me when I tell you that the way she teaches is the best. Strict but kind."

"I don't know..." Doubt struck me once more.

"How about we try a session?" Jaune insisted. "Go, practice and then tell us what you think."

I looked at the blond boy with his eyes fixed on me with determination flaring with his eyes. No matter what I said, he wasn't going to give up.

"All right." I agreed

"Great!" Jaune pumped his fists high. "Don't worry, bro. Before you know it, you'll be slaying grimms right and left."

"I hope so." I said with a faint smile. "What now? I don't think I can sleep tonight in my room with Weiss there after what happened."

"Why don't you just apologize?"

"Yes, but how? I mean, the way I acted was so terrifying that she had to use her semblance to get away from me. I don't know if I can see her face after that."

"You can start with a" I'm sorry ", the rest you'll find out." He stood and held out his hand.

"Sigh ..." I sighed, extending mine to get up. "Here's go nothing."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again, I was standing at the door of my room with Jaune as safe so I would not run out of there. I had my hand on the handle, still debating whether or not I should enter.

A hand settled on my shoulder.

"Easy there." Jaune calmed me down. "One step at a time."

I took a deep breath and nodded before opening the door to enter the bedroom.

I wasn't surprised to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang there, since they shared a room there with me. But I didn't expect to find Pyrrha with them.

Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha were sitting on the white-haired girl's bed while Yang was on her bed and Blake was on hers.

"Hello, Kaiden." The redhead greeted me "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you, Pyrrha."

Then Weiss let us know of his presence the way I had become accustomed.

"Where have you been?!" She started to scold me by poking her finger on my chest "We went to see you in the infirmary and you were not! Thanks to Oum Jaune warned us that he was with you ..."

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"What?"

I bowed with firm arms to the sides.

"I'm sorry for acting like that, because I did not know how to control my frustration. I behaved in an incorrect way when you just wanted to help me. I know you're upset with me, so I'll do my best to earn your forgiveness."

No one spoke in the room. My eyes were fixed on the ground as I continued with that posture but I still could feel the looks of everyone passing from me to Weiss and vice versa expectant of the response of the girl.

"Dolt." She said with exasperation. "You don't have to apologize. I know you were frustrated and I wasn't much help to show you what was wrong with your fighting skills, so I have some guilt. Besides, I was more worried about you than me because my aura was still protecting while yours was too low so I didn't want to hurt you. And you can stand up... it's a bit embarrassing to see you like this."

When I looked up I could see that everyone was open-mouthed, almost falling to the ground. Even Blake, who at last I saw her with an emotion in her face.

"Did Weiss apologize and even blame herself for something?" Ruby was stunned.

Yang got up from Blake's bed and walked to the window and started looking for something in the sky.

"What are you supposed to be doing?" Weiss asked.

"Waiting for the rain of fire." The blonde replied by pulling out binoculars to observe the clouds in detail.

I chuckled quietly as Weiss's face turned red like Ruby's cloak.

"Okay, with jokes aside, there's something I'd like to talk about." I said. "I was talking to Jaune about the training he has with Pyrrha and I would like to try it... only if that's ok with you, Pyrrha."

"Actually ..." Yang started back to sit next to Blake even with the binoculars in his hands, ready for when the rain of fire came true "that's what we were talking about."

"Pardon?" I was confused.

"We think that Pyrrha is the best one to help train you." Ruby explained. "I'm going to be honest: we four are very bad teaching. Weiss is a little bossy, Blake doesn't talk much, Yang doesn't know how to control her strength very well ..."

"And you're too soft." Weiss replied.

"So Pyrrha is the best choice if we keep in mind that she got Jaune to stop biting dust every 30 seconds just to do it every 2 minutes." Yang said with a grin.

"Hey!" Jaune objected. "Now I can last 5 minutes. Thank you."

"And it would not bother me at all." Pyrrha said. "So Jaune can practice another person besides me and vary in his style of combat while you go with the basics."

"So, I'd be the test dummy, wouldn't I?" I said teasing the redhead.

"Of course not! I would never use you as such! You are my friend!"

"Calm down, Pyrrha, I'm just joking with you." I said. "So, when do we start?"

"How about tomorrow night?" Jaune suggested. "I'll let you know when and where."

"Understood, so about..." I was going to ask about my sword before something interrupted me. A long, sharp growl from a stomach. Everyone looked at me while my face blushed with embarrassment.

Hey, it had been a long day and it was time for dinner.

"Hey, Kaiden." Yang called me trying to contain a laugh. "The beowolves in Emerald Forest called in. They want you to repeat what your stomach said about their mother."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once I managed to unlock the laptop, I started to browse through the various folders and looked at their contents.

I found the folder that contained the same songs that were saved in my scroll so I continued with the rest of the files.

I found several videos that apparently had been downloaded and showed several huntsmen hunting grimms. With each video, there was a document that contained annotations of each feat such as "Take advantage of the slowness of an attack fron a ursa " or "Use piercing blows against the Death Stalker considering the armor."

In the directory where images were stored, I found most memes that were very good, as well as other folders with a particular purpose. The folder "Slayer" had scans of what appeared to be blueprints of a type of sword that changed into a rifle. The design was similar to the sword I used on the recordings that Goodwitch had shown me, but I was using a totally different one. What happened to that weapon? Another plan I found was the bracelets that were in the box that I had kept in the closet. Honestly, I had no idea what he was describing since the text was very technical and did not understand much.

I had been at the computer late into the night reviewing a folder containing documents about my classes along the year when someone spoke to me.

"Kaiden?" I looked up and saw Ruby standing at the entrance of my little tent, made of sheet and rope, dressed in her pajamas. "Should not you be sleeping? It's 1 o'clock in the morning. "

"I couldn't sleep, but no problem since it's now Saturday." I couldn't tell her that I was awake because of a nightmare that wouldn't let me sleep so I said half-truth. "What about you?"

She hesitated a moment before answering.

"I was thirsty, so I had a glass of water before I noticed you." She was lying. She had also had a bad dream since the pitcher of water was intact on a desk that I could see from my futon and I could tell small traces of sweat on her skin. But I didn't insist. She pointed at the space on my futon close to me "Can I…"

"Oh. Sure." I agreed.

She sat on my bed leaning against the wall beside the photos and notes that were stuck. "What are you doing?"

"I was just reviewing a few notes of the classes we've had throughout the year. You know, to try to keep up with what we've already learned."

"So ..." she hesitated with the question "have you ever remembered anything?"

I shook my head slowly, noting that Ruby looked a bit disappointed.

"I see." She whispered sadly.

For some reason, seeing her like that made me feel terrible. The girl who was the first person to see when I woke up, the look she had when I couldn't remember anything and the smile that always gave me to cheer me up. I knew she felt pain inside but she didn't want to make me feel bad. I don't know how I could know, but I do.

"Ruby," I said, leaving the computer to the side with the screen giving us the light so we could see each other in the dark and not bother my neighbor Blake "you don't have to worry about my memories. I've only been in Beacon for just over two days. Maybe I'll remember something this week. It may be a little memory but it will be something. "

"You're right." She said. "There are still many things that can help you remember."

"Yes. Tomorrow I start training with Jaune and Pyrrha so I may be able to remember something about fighting." I confirmed nodding. "Besides, if I cannot remember everything, we can make new memories. All together."

She didn't say anything. She just looked at me with a sweet smile.

"All together." She repeated the words as if it gives her strength. Without warning, she leaned on me and pressed her lips to my cheek. It was only for a second but my senses almost exploded with that simple gesture. I could smell her sweet scent that was a combination of strawberries and roses that invaded my nose while my skin enjoyed every moment that lasted before she took off from me. The way she looked at me made my heart beat with high speed as her silver eyes gazed at me with a tenderness that almost made me melt just in that second. "Go to sleep, Kai. Good night."

Then she got up from the futon walking to her bed leaving me speechless as I felt my face burning and the feel of her soft lips marked in my mind.

* * *

 **Leave your review!**


	30. Learning to walk again

**Hello, fellow readers.**

 **Your favorite author is back after two long weeks of hard work so I'm sorry for the delay. As apology, this chapter will be long as two chapter with almost 8000 words!**

 **By the way:**

 **Keack: I really appreciated you took your time to read the whole shit and "Life of a remnant" could have been a nice title for the arc but I didn't think about it until now. Shit.**

 **Don't forget to send me your reviews. I love reading what you think about the story so far and thank you for the new followers this week for your time and tolerance for this piece of crap I'm writing.**

 **The title for this chaper was inspired by the Foo Fighters' song "Walk"**

 **If there's nothing else to add, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Learning to walk again

-o-

"Okay, Kaiden. Don't forget to keep moving. Jaune, rise your guard."

I had to admit it. Pyrrha is a very good instructor. She had a way of speaking that sounded tough but for some reason that didn't bother me and I listened to every indication with enthusiasm.

Jaune called to tell me the time and place where I was going to take the training session. I thought it was going to be in the gym as everyone did but instead of that I indicated it was going on the balcony that was on the ceiling of the student dorm in the evening.

I started with a practice match against Pyrrha in order for her to review what had to be composed of my almost null fighting style. She fixed my posture, the way I took my sword, my way of wielding it, my steps, the way I breathed. It was a complete restructuring.

Once I modified my fighting style, I started sparring with Jaune as Pyrrha watched us, making quick comments.

At first it was a bit difficult since Jaune had more experience using a shield and sword that balanced the attack and defense, whereas I only had my sword for both cases.

It was in my fifth fall when Pyrrha suggested something.

"Can you lend me your sheath?"

Intrigued by what she had in mind, I uncoupled the case from my belt and handed it to her. She tried to bend it to test its hardness, ran her fingers over the surface to feel the texture, and balanced it a little feeling its weight. She looked at Jaune and said:

"Hit me with all your strength pointing at the sheath."

Jaune and I looked at each other confused by the request, but we didn't object because it was Pyrrha and she must have something in mind.

I walked back as Jaune prepared to strike.

"Ahhhhh!" He exclaimed, swinging his Crocea Mors as the sword whistled in the air before hitting the scabbard.

Pyrrha didn't even blink when the blade made contact and analyzed where the impact occurred.

"Not a single scratch." She stared in amazement.

It was true. There was no scratch or mark indicating a sharp sword had struck in the middle.

"Try to use it to defend yourself." Pyrrha said giving me the scabbard. "What is your dominant hand?"

I think for a second before I answer.

"As far as I know, the right hand, but I tried with the left and I have not felt much difference."

"Very well. Then you will hold the sheath in your right hand while attacking with the sword with the other. " She said. "That way you'll have a stronger defense."

"Got it." I replied getting ready with both hand holding the sword and sheath "Ready, Jaune?"

"Yeah." He said getting his stance.

We begin once more. Little by little I was adapting to having to be using both hands for different tasks. With the sheath, I blocked the attacks Jaune threw at me as I wielded my sword to do the same to him.

The big difference between our defenses was that mine allowed me to move freely with speed and that of him covered more area, besides being able to use his shield to push me and make me lose my balance, taking that opportunity and attacking.

THUD!

I fell again, but at least gave more fight and I managed to connect several blows on Jaune, both being in the limits of aura.

"Very well," Pyrrha announced as Jaune helped me to my feet. "That will be all for today. How do you feel, Kaiden?"

"Well, besides the fact that I'll be sore tomorrow? I'm fine. At least I feel like I made some progress. "

"That's how I felt in the first few times." Jaune said sheathing his sword on his collapsed shield before hanging it on his belt. "Little by little you will get used to it."

"I hope so," I said as I peeled off my pants. "When will we be training again?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday so we take that day off, so it will be Monday here." Pyrrha informed me giving us our water bottles that we drank with joy.

"At least my body won't be hurting then." I said throwing the empty plastic bottle to the nearest trash can.

"I don't think you'll feel sore tomorrow," Jaune said. "Your body was already used to the highest level of combat."

"Really?" I asked. "Like what?"

They looked at each other, apparently unsure if they should respond or not.

"Come on," I said with a slight smile. "I don't want details. I'm just curious."

They hesitated a few more seconds before Jaune resigned himself to answering.

"During Initiation, you helped RWBY slay a giant Nevermore. Damn, you even to lured it to the exact spot where Ruby managed to behead him. "

"You also faced a Wrecker in Aztlan during the break between semesters." Pyrrha spoke remembering.

"Wow." It was the only thing I managed to exclaim after being told more deeds I had done. Or at least my old self.

"Hey," Jaune circled my neck with one arm as he gave me a comforting smile trying to cheer me up "you'll do similar or even more incredible things. Trust me. Just take your time to polish your skills and improve them. "

"Jaune is right." Pyrrha said. "By the way, have you used your semblance yet?"

I shook my head.

"Goodwitch told me that it would be best if I tried it at our next session for her to guide me. I guess that's safer. "

"It's the best." Jaune nodded. "So, I think we're done for today. Are we leaving?"

The two teammates were already heading for the door before I stopped him.

"Actually, I would like to ask something." From the look they gave each other and then to me, I knew it was what they most feared. But I still went on "On the recordings and the documents I found on my computer after finally finding the password, I saw something. I used a type of sword that became a very different rifle." I put a hand on the hilt "Why do I have this weapon? What happened to the one I had?"

"I… ummm … you see…" Jaune explains eloquently.

"About that… yeah… I…" Pyrrha followed with much logic.

I knew that would happen. "You know what? Never mind."

I passed between them and headed for the door when Pyrrha spoke.

"Actually, we don't really know much about that."

"What do you mean?"

"She means we don't know when you got that sword," Jaune said. "One moment you were holding Slayer and when we saw you again, there was the one you have now lying next to you when you ... Agh!" He did not finish speaking because Pyrrha gave him a strong elbow in the ribs.

"When I what?" I asked, staring at the two of them, who were now trying to look away from me.

"When you had your accident." Pyrrha finished the sentence, feeling sorrow in her voice. And once again there it was.

And once again there it was. The already mentioned accident that I had had but no one wanted to explain what had happened. So shocking that no one wanted to touch the subject? How strong was it to give me amnesia? I knew that I had chosen to take one step at a time, but knowing that there were many unanswered questions didn't leave me alone.

But still I didn't insist much more.

"Ok." I said. "Good night and see ya later."

Then I was heading for the door inside the building without waiting any response.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Hey, thank you for helping me. I'm Ruby Rose"_

" _Kai, if you feel any pain or something is bothering you, tell us. Don't keep it to yourself. Let us help you."_

" _You made a promise to me along with Kaiden, to all of us, that you two would let us know if something was wrong."_

" _Now, tell me: is IT happening?"_

" _I'm not leaving you here alone. We can fight and get back together."_

" _She's from Patch and has a dog named Zwei. Her dream is to become a great hunter and save everyone who is in trouble. A dream that I will defend with my own life."_

" _Don't do it! It's a suicide!"_

" _Kaiden… I love you."_

"Gaaaah!" It was the only thing I could exclaim when I awoke from that dream.

As it had been in the previous times, every detail of what I dreamed disappeared leaving me lacking any information that would help me put my order in order. All the images. All sensations. Everything I had experienced. Everything is gone. All that remained was a heavily breathing boy sitting on his futon in the morning with his face pearly with sweat.

I fell on the futon as I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my hand. Man, I was soaked.

I took my scroll that was on a pile of books next to me by the wall. It was 8 in the morning on Sunday.

I was alone in the room with the sound of several showers coming from the bathroom indicating that the girls were inside. That was a good thing since it was not necessary for Yang to punch me in the face when if I come in suddenly.

However, that thought brought the image that was kept in my mind. RWBY girls in underwear.

A part in my pants was saying, "Let's take another look. You'll say you were half asleep so you didn't notice it like the last time. "

I was about to hit that part before I realized that was a time when you understand that violence is not always the best option.

I opened the closet and took some black jeans, a blue T-shirt and a towel before sitting on Weiss's bed waiting for them to come out and I could sit down.

As I sat by the bathroom, I could not help listening to the conversation they had ... or the sounds they made.

"Mmmmm ..." I heard Blake moan "a hot shower in the morning is best."

"Mmmmm ..." Weiss agreed with Blake with another groan. "Totally. It is also a delight this body soap that I bought. That way I can clean up any part easily and relax. "

I felt that I was sweating again, but not from a bad dream.

"Yang, stop tickling me and concentrate on soaping me!" Ruby scolded her sister.

"Come on, sis," Yang said playfully. "You know I always do it every time we bathe together. Besides…"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Did your chest grow?"

"Shhhhhhhh." Weiss silenced the sisters. "Kaiden is still sleeping."

"Maybe not," Blake said with the sound of the key closing. "Hurry up so he can bathe."

"And why don't we let him join us? Grrr. "Yang said teasingly.

"YANG!" Her companions and sisters reproached the girl.

The best thing I could do was put my clothes and towel in the closet, put myself between the sheets or pretend I had not heard anything and that I was asleep.

But I could not help thinking about what it would be like to bathe with them. She looked at me naked while I did the same. And knowing Yang, she wouldn't hesitate to touch me while I share a shower with her and Ruby-AGH!

Damn it, Yang.

The bathroom door opened and the girls came out dressed in their usual clothes. I instead pretended that I was just waking up, that I had no idea of the conversation they had had. All that while trying to hide my boner.

"Good morning." I greeted them with a forced yawn. "Can I use the shower?"

"All free, Kai." Yang said with a grimace. "Or do you want us to join you?"

"YANG!" The blonde was scolded for the second time in the morning.

I ignored her feeling my face warm as I went back to the closet trying to be with my back to them, grab my things and move to the bathroom hiding the awakening of my Kaiden below.

From Yang's face and, by wink she gave me, I wasn't so successful.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I left the hospital, I could only see a part of Vale before heading to Beacon so I took advantage when my roommates said they were going to the city for several reasons to change the atmosphere and discover a little more of the place.

As they prepared to leave, a question came to my mind: How much money did I have? I had already explained about the lien, the cards of various values and the basics for using them.

I opened my wallet and found several cards of 5, 10, 20 and two that were worth 50. Also, I could see that I had several more things inside. Driving license. Identification of Beacon. Membership of a video game store and another from a place called Tukson's Book Trade. At the end, I found a card that was apparently from a bank. The name was the same as an application I had on my scroll.

I unfolded the device and looked for the icon in the main menu. On entering I go to the option of "Account Information" and what I saw... wow.

Six digits.

How the hell did I have that amount?

The bathroom door opened and the girls came out ready.

I kept my scroll in my pocket, not sure if they were aware of my financial status. But even so, I decided not to take the risk.

Even with amnesia, I knew it was a bad idea to combine teenage girls and lots of money.

The ride to Vale on the shuttle was smooth and uneventful ... despite the jokes of Yang. Halfway I could not help getting up from my seat and standing in front of the window, appreciating the view of Vale, Beacon, and the lake between the two places.

Before I knew it, we landed on the platform overlooking the city because it was time to descend.

Almost all the places we went through were women's clothing store with a tiny corner for men's clothing, in which only pants were so tight that they almost cut off blood circulation in my legs and shirts too flashy for my taste.

Ruby shared my little interest in fashion so we went elsewhere accompanied by Blake, who again had a book in his hand, as we left Weiss and Yang while Coco joined them in their frenzy fashionista with a reluctant Velvet.

The next stop was a gun shop as Ruby and Blake needed to buy ammunition, so I preferred to prowl the items that were on sale.

There was everything: swords, axes, bows, spears, rifles, pistols, shotguns. They also rented work tables to perform personal maintenance to the equipment if one did not prefer that the store manager do it. The place also worked like a blacksmith for the armors so I couldn't help but think if it was better that I take the pieces that are in the carton in the closet to see if there's a way to fix them.

My gaze shifted toward long-range weapons. I couldn't stop looking at the pistols as they had several types according to their descriptions aside, such as heavy, revolver, single-shot, automatic, double barrel, etc. Given the amount of money I had in my bank account and that there seemed to be no problems if a teenager bought a gun like the ones sold if one was a Beacon student, I could easily buy it. But I preferred to improve my sword skills a bit more before adding anything more to my fighting style in reconstruction.

The next stop was a bookstore.

Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun.

The store's windows and name clearly state it is a book store. Upon entering, there are many books, lining the shelves in an organized fashion. Comics remain at the front, with novels in the middle and back. There is a back room, which is presumably an office, and the three windows of the shop can be dimmed to be made opaque, so nothing can see through them.

"Welcome to Tukson's Boo trade!" A voice greeted us from the back room. "Home to every book under the sun!"

The man appeared much like any other person in Vale. He was wearing a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

He watched us for a few seconds before his face brightened with happiness.

"Kaiden! Blake! Ruby! My favorite customers! I wondered if they had forgotten me already. "

This man greeted us with such confidence that I wondered how often we used to go through the bookstore.

"Sorry, Tukson." Blake apologized with a friendly smile as he walked to the counter with us behind her. "We've been a little busy these weeks."

"I get it, Blake," Tukson said. "It must be very tiring to study and train to be the hunstmen who will defend us in the future."

"Of course!" Ruby said enthusiastically. "By the way, something new about guns?"

"Oh! I have this new tome of sniper rifle maintenance that you might like," he said, pulling out a thick book under the counter. "By the way, Kaiden, your order has arrived."

"My order?" I asked wondering what I had ordered before losing my memories.

Tukson took 3 books out of a drawer and put them so I could see them.

 _Advanced Manifestation of Aura, by King Greyard._

 _Darkness, Light and Advanced Elements, by Figjam Foad._

 _The House of Hades, by Rick Riordan._

"Yes! Don't you remember? "He asked in surprise. "You paid for it a month ago and it came almost two weeks ago. I was waiting for you to come and give them. "

"You see, Tukson." Ruby spoke a little uncomfortably about having to explain my situation. "Kaiden ... he ..."

"I lost my memories," I said bluntly giving myself a soft knock on my head.

The place was filled with an uncomfortable silence to give the news to the manager of the bookstore as I just said that I had lost a coin. Ruby and Blake said nothing, each afflicted by me and the casual way I explained my situation. Tukson stared at me with his eyes wide open as his mouth moved but he couldn't make any sound.

In the end, he just said:

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

I waved him off.

"It's ok." I calmed him down. "It's been hard to get used to it but I'm fine with it. Maybe it'll take some time but I'll be fine."

"That's good." Tukson replied with relief. "In that case, choose a book each of you. On the house."

Those were the magic words that made Ruby and Blake dash to the shelves and start the odyssey to choose the free book. I wasn't sure what kind of book could interest me so I walked to the counter where Tukson stood looking at the two girls, still debating which book to take, to ask him any suggestion.

"Thanks for this, Tukson." I thanked the man.

"It's nothing. You've always been a good customer. Every time you're in town, stop by the store to buy or talk. The first time you came, you got some troublemakers out there who wanted me to close the shop for being a faunus. "

"Are you a faunus?" I asked in surprise. "Sorry, but it doesn't show much."

He only lifted a hand as he lifted an eyebrow and his nails lengthened and tapered like a claw.

"Cool!" I exclaimed awed. "Are you like a cougar?"

"You don't know how many times I've heard that question." He deadpanned. "As I was saying, one day there were several idiots inside asking me if I was with the White Fang, whether I ate cat food or demanding that I return to Menagerie. You know, typical things like that. "

"What a assholes," I said angrily.

"Totally. They even threw away several books in order to make me angry. I was about to pounce on them as you walked in the door, watched what was happening and demanded to know what was going on. One of the three guys said you had to be careful because there was an animal in the bookstore. You just responded by staring at them with a shit eating grin 'Just one? I see three.' "He remembered with a smirk.

"Damn, I was a sassy smartass."

"The leader didn't find it amusing and he hurled himself into the attack. You easily subdued him before his companions did the same. You didn't mind it and knocked them down without much effort, although several tables and books fell to the ground. The cowards ran away crying while you stayed to help me clean and order the mess. And the rest is history."

"Heh. I was awesome."

"Take it easy and you'll be fine. So, haven't you found something that interests you?" I shook my head. "Maybe you like this one."

It was not exactly a book. Rather it was a thick hardcover book comic with "Civil War" as a title.

"You once told me that you're a Marvel fan, so you'll definitely like this one."

I weighed the compendium in one hand and it was a bit heavy.

"Wow. Thank you, Tukson. "I attacked him. "I do not know how to upset you."

"Just stop by if you want to talk for a while like you always have, Kaiden." Tukson said as Blake and Ruby approached the books they had chosen.

I definitely had to pass by the next time I were in the city and say hi to the big guy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Take a deep breath." Glynda directed me as I kept my eyes closed and focused on my aura while I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and my hands entwined. "Channel your energy and create a small sphere of aura in your hands."

I inhaled and exhaled feeling the air passing through my lungs at the same time I felt a tickle in my hands and thought of the form I wanted to create from my aura.

I opened my eyes and looked into my hands where a dark sphere the size of a peach levitated over my hands. The form lasted for a few minutes before fading into the air.

"Not bad for the first time," Glynda observed, scoring the data on his scroll.

"To be honest, I thought it would explode in my face."

"Try to be more optimistic, Kaiden."

"Very well." I smiled a big grin and exclaimed "Oh boy! I'm glad it didn't explode in my face! "

Then I heard a sound that almost no one in Beacon (perhaps in addition to Ozpin) ever heard: Goodwitch's laughter.

"It's is something," she said shrugging. "Let's rest for a few seconds before we try again."

I got up off the floor and went to my tea cup that was still smoking on the tea table. The sip of the warm liquid passing through my throat made my muscles relax as I collapsed in my seat.

"I thought we were going to work on my semblance ..." I took another sip "but we are actually doing aura exercises."

"For the ggod use of a semblance it is necessary to have some control of your internal energy. Everyone starts like this before they wake up their skills. "

"Good point."

"So, Kaiden, how was your weekend?" Glynda asked curiously.

"All right," I replied, remembering those days. "I started training with Jaune while Pyrrha gave us advice, I went to Vale to look around and I bought Marvel comics." For a moment, I could hear that Glynda murmured 'DC is much better.' "And I finished finishing the class work with the help of RWBY and JNPR. "

"That is very good. And how did it go in practice? "

"Now I'm working with a style that Pyrrha suggested to me to balance my attack and defense using the sword holster."

"So, you feel ready for the next Combat class?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you to let Jaune and me fight in the next class."

"I can make a space for the last rounds, but ... are you sure you want to get into combat? I will not judge you if you want to wait a little longer. "

I shook my head at the concern.

"The truth is I have a bit of nerves about it but I cannot let that stop me from advancing and leaving me stuck."

She thought of my words before nodding.

"Understood," she replied. "Now, shall we continue with the session?"

I took the same position that was in the previous attempt but still I had to ask.

"By the way, what was my semblance basically? I saw those dark leaves, but I want to know exactly what kind of skill I had. "

Glynda did not respond for a few seconds while in the woman's eyes I could see she was unsure of what to answer.

"That's something you should find out for yourself."

However, I could sense that she knew exactly what my semblance was but, for some reason, she didn't want to tell me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Combat finished!" Glynda announced when Blake reduced the Hiral's aura from team CHRY (Cherry) to the red zone. "Mr. Makovely's aura is below the limit so it remains out of combat, according to the rules of the tournament."

Blake helped the pink-haired boy with an ax to get up before joining their teams respectively.

It was time for the last round of training and I knew the teacher would keep her word, letting Jaune and I finish Wednesday's Combat class.

However, the nerves were eating me alive. It's the first time I've fought someone outside the training I had been having the last few days even though I was going to do it with Jaune, with whom I usually practice. My hands were sweating, I was anxious, I could not stop thinking about ways I would end up making a fool of myself.

I know that I had asked for that opportunity to test myself in combat but I felt that I was about to run away from there.

Run away.

That had been a thought that had been very present in those days. Everyone was always mentioning how brave and fearless I was but that was totally different than I was now. I could not stop thinking about what everyone thought of me and the change I had undergone before I awoke in that new life.

For them, I was the same from the outside but inside I was someone different from what they remembered.

"Now we'll have the last match of the day," Glynda said as she looked at Jaune and me. "Mr. Arc, Mr. Azabache. If you do not mind…"

We both headed to the lockers to equip ourselves with our weapons. It took me a while to find the locker that contained my sword before I changed my clothes to a lighter one with some black jeans, the dark hoddie with the gray undershirt and the combat boots.

I sat on the bench waiting for Jaune to finish enlisting his armor, trying to control my nerves. My right leg kept moving nervously as my hands clung tightly to the sheathed sword resting on my lap.

'Everything will be all right' I repeated that phrase several times in my mind as if it were a mantra. 'It's not going to be anything different than what you've already done with Pyrrha and Jaune.'

But I still couldn't stop feeling restless.

"Hey," Jaune called me, already dressed in his usual outfit and armor "ready?"

"Y-yes," I answered, standing up and headed for the door. A few steps away, I stopped. "Jaune, I'd like to ask you a favor."

"What's up?"

"When we're fighting, I want you not to hold back. Fight with all that you have and make it a fair fight. "

He looked at me in surprise before nodding hesitantly.

"G-got it." Still, he did not sound very convinced.

We left the dressing rooms without saying another word and stood on opposite sides of the ring waiting for the signal to start the match.

"Ready?" Said the teacher, raising her hand in what Jaune and I nodded. She lowered her hand as she cried "Begin."

 **[Here We Come – Evershine]**

If anything I had learned in our training sessions was that Jaune was always going to start defensive so I started with the attack.

I drew my sword and held the sheath in my left hand choosing to go more defensive with the sword to the right.

I threw myself into the attack, waving my sword as I pointed to the side. He deflected the blow with his shield, taking advantage of that moment to launch a thrust with the sheath that was blocked by his sword. We both struggled with our weapons before he hit me with the shield and made me back a few steps back.

I knew that Jaune would take advantage of my guard being down to take a hit so I prepared for his counterattack. But that action never came. Jaune stood once more in defense position and waited for the next attack. That left me surprised considering that Pyrrha always advised us not to let go every opportunity to give a clean blow. Maybe he forgot... again.

I started once more the onslaught with a burst of blows that were simply blocked by the shield before he finally decided to vary in his strategy and throw a strike. A slow and predictable strike that cost me nothing to evade.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' I wonder, confused by the way my friend was fighting that day.

I swung my sword high to give another stab that bounced off the shield. Once again, I dodged another attack, this time in the form of a slow thrust with which I slid through his blind spot at his back. I was prepared for him to turn around quickly and attack me, but he just stared at where I had been a few seconds ago. I didn't understand what was going on but I didn't let go of such an opportunity and I gave him a full stroke along his back, so his aura meter lowered a portion.

At the moment of the hit, I swear I saw Jaune looking at me from the corner of his eye before I attacked him and yet he did nothing.

'Maybe he…' A thought began to form in my head but I decided to get it out of my head for the moment. I was still not sure what was going on but I had a suspicion.

I attacked with the sheath and when the blow was rejected, I loosened the grip letting my defense fade the moment it flew out of my hand and I was left alone with my sword.

I held the sword in both hands and threw myself into the attack without waiting another second. Our guns met and we struggled again but I let him win before he pushed me. I staggered more than usual leaving a window open for him to hit me.

Nothing.

Jaune stood there without moving or attacking.

I turned to see Glynda waiting for her to see what was happening and to say something to the blond. She saw everything, but still was silent. I looked at Pyrrha but she looked away. I don't know why but I looked at RWBY and the reactions were almost the same except for one. Weiss, Blake, and Yang seemed as confused as I was at the strange pace that fight was takin. But Ruby was different. She also looked away but closed her eyes and her face was showing something that I remembered seeing briefly once in the hospital for some reason. Guilt.

There was no doubt: they were letting me win.

I didn't know what upset me the most: that Jaune was holding back in our confrontation, hoping that I would rejoice with that empty victory or that the people I had considered as the few I could trust would agree with it. The same people I had asked not to give me any preference be treated as everyone else.

So pathetic was I as a fighter that I needed a disadvantage to make the fight more even?

I decided to use Jaune's sudden slowness and reluctance to fight to end that poor excuse of combat once and for all.

I ran towards the immobile opponent who attacked me without much effort in diagonal. I dodged the cut and focused on Jaune's feet with a heavy kick in the calf causing him to collapse.

"Ugh!" Jaune exclaimed as he fell flat on the ground "accidentally" dropping his sword before I laid a foot on his back to keep him from getting up.

"Surrender" I ordered dryly, placing the tip of my weapon on his neck.

"G-got it." He agreed almost instantaneously. What a surprise. "I yield."

"That's enough." Announced Glynda ending the farce. "As you have seen, Mr Azabache has immobilized Mr. Arc so the fight cannot continue. Remember to keep your guard up at all times of confrontation, Mr. Arc. With this we finished the class today. You are dismissed."

I removed my foot from Jaune and walked quickly to the lockers barely containing my anger for the charade of which I had been protagonist.

I grabbed my backpack and started putting my uniform on before going to my bedroom.

"Hey, Kaiden." Jaune greeted me from behind entering the room as if the fact that he had let me win out of sheer pity wouldn't have happened. "That was a big fight, right?"

I didn't answer and I finished preparing my stuff.

"You know, I have a craving for a hamburger in Vale." He put his hand on his shoulder. "What if we go for one? My treat."

"Oh sure." I said taking his hand off. "Will they have a flavored dressing to pity? Or a discount for amnesia?"

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked, claiming insanity.

"That fight." I demanded pointing a hand at the ring. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Did you think I would not realize what you were doing?"

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"I'll make it simpler." I roared, barely holding back my anger. "Glynda, Ruby, Pyrrha, you. You all agreed that you would let me win. What did you think was going to happen? Would the euphoria of winning a fight make my return magically? I'd be jumping happily and then say 'Hey, this victory made remember everything'?"

Jaune was silent.

"Kaiden, listen to me ..."

"No!" I could not stand it anymore. "You listen to me! I don't want you to feel compassion for me. I don't want favoritism. I've told you that many times and still do this."

"We just wanted to help you."

"Well, what a fucking job." I applauded sarcastically. "You want to help me? Don't treat me like a small child and let me make my mistakes and have my falls. But don't put me in a plastic bubble and protect me from everything." I let out a deep breath "I thought I could trust you. All of you. But looks like I was wrong."

After that I just walked away leaving the guy alone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aaaaagh!"

I unleashed my anger with a fist punch against the wall in the hall once outside the classroom. I didn't expect the blow to leave a crater like Yang did always, indeed, I was glad that I wouldn't get in trouble for destroying school property. At least my aura protected my fist from breaking a bone.

I still could not believe what they had done. Those in whom I had trusted most to let go of all my worries, fears and thoughts had decided that I should experience a false victory so that I would feel well and could remember something, even though I had decided to take it easy and not rush things.

I felt betrayed.

"Easy there, buddy." Someone spoke close to me. A tall, straight-backed brown-haired boy in grayish armor with gold accents looked amused. "Be careful or your aura will not be able to protect you and you will break your hand."

I mocked the concern. "I think I'm tired of being protected and I want to break even if it's a bone."

"I understand what you mean." He agreed. "I saw your fight against Jaune. He clearly underestimated you leaving everything very easy to win. Believing that you cannot fight and take care of yourself. I think you're capable of a good combat. "

"Thank you." I said without much encouragement.

"You're welcome," he replied. "I have an idea. What if we fight the next class?" I looked at him intensely suspicious of his offer but he insisted, "But don't worry. I willn't hold back and I will go with everything as any combat should be. "

"I don't want any advantage."

"Of course not." The boy assured me by extending his hand. "It will be in full force. Do we have a deal?"

I thought about it for a few seconds before signing in.

"Okay." I reached in, shaking her hand. "Then it will be this Friday."

"Friday," he stated before leaving and turning a corner of the hallway.

I was alone in the hallway.

I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to sit on the floor as I let out a pitiful sigh.

It had not been my day.

The first fight I had had had been arranged so that I won for the 4 people I trusted the most.

At least in 2 days I could have another fight, which I hoped would be completely legal and the result would be satisfactory. What a nice gesture from...

'One moment ...' I thought as I realized a small detail 'I did not ask his name.'

I stood up and walked down the hallway where he had gone. I wandered for a while before listening to what sounded to me like his voice. I stopped in a corner paying attention to make sure it was him before I heard him speak.

"This is going to be so easy," said the boy's voice.

"No doubt it will." Another voice said. I'll call him 1.

"Are you seriously going to get paid 10,000 lien just to get him to leave Beacon?" Another voice said. Code name: 2.

"Yeah." the boy replied overconfident. "A few days ago, someone called me from Aztlan who apparently knew about me through a uncle of mine and he told him how strong I was. He offered me all that money as long as I had Kaiden Azabache leave the academy. No matter how or how long it took, I would receive the payment just as he signed the papers to unsubscribe."

"And that's why you offered to fight on Friday," said voice 3.

"I'm going to make him look ridiculous in front of everyone so much he will not be able to see them in the face and he will have no choice but to leave," he said with a laugh. "There is no better deal: humiliate the fallen perfect lord and receive a payment for it."

"If we help you, will you give us a share?" Said 2.

I could hear the boy growled angry.

"All right." He reluctantly agreed. "I'll give you 500 each. No more."

I heard the murmur of the other three voices, apparently discussing the deal that was being offered.

"Done." He said, "What if you cannot get him to leave on Friday?"

"Then you will have to earn your share and help."

"Wow, Cardin," he said. "I hope you succeed the next class and have the money before."

I could not continue to listen anymore and I left without making any noise so as not to alert them that I had heard everything.

In the end, I couldn't trust anyone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It was raining. My clothes were covered with blood, dirt and rain while I was wearing bandages on various parts of my body._

 _He walked defiantly toward a dark figure in front of me several feet away._

 _I was angry._

 _My lips moved, but I did not hear what I said while I bit my thumb and drew an image in a palm. I kept talking if I did the same inversely with the other thumb and the other palm._

 _I extended my palms, one in front of the other._

 _Now I was reciting a chant. I do not know if I could not hear it, but I knew it._

 _Finally, I could hear my voice as I exclaimed a word._

 _"OVERDRIVE!"_

 _I put my palms together ... but nothing happened._

 _Fear overcame me as I separated and rejoined my hands trying to make something happen._

 _The figure before me laughed in a rocky voice, before pouncing on me._

 _The last thing I saw was his red eyes before it tore me with those claws bathed in blood._

"Kaiden! Wake up!"

I woke up breathing heavily as someone shook me by the shoulders.

I had a hard time realizing that I had my eyes open as the room was still dark, with the sound of Yang snoring in the background.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness around me until I could vaguely visualize a figure sitting on my futon wearing a black yukata that I saw with amber eyes and a black bow on the head.

"Blake?" I asked quietly a little disoriented by the nightmare that was fading from my mind.

"You were having a bad dream." She said worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up." I apologized to the girl.

She shook her head

"Do not worry. I heard you murmuring something in your dream. "

"Oh, yeah?" I asked with interest, "what was I saying?"

"I ... umm ..." she started, but did not give a clear answer. Whatever I've been saying, it must have been something she will not be sure to share.

"I don't know." She finally replied "I couldn't hear very well what you said."

There was something in his voice that worried me. I do not know why but I felt she was lying to me.

"Kaiden," she called to me as I felt her gaze on me "are you okay?"

"Yes," I replied, smiling weakly even though I knew she could not see me in the dark. "You said it. It was a bad dream. "

"That's not what I mean." I could feel the seriousness in his voice. "Since the last class, you have not talked to anyone, we didn't see you all day, you didn't accompany us at dinner and when we returned to the room you didn't address the word to Ruby. Even Nebula's been asking if something is wrong but we couldn't answer her. Did something happen?"

I was not sure what I should do. One option would be to tell her what was happening to me, the fight with Jaune that apparently she didn't know about the agreement that there was, the boy Cardin, the frustration I felt. But it was also not telling her about it, alter the truth. I didn't want anyone else worrying about me and grabbing my hand to do anything instead of doing it myself. I just wanted to be alone even for a while until I got my mind in order.

In the end I made my decision.

"Everything is fine," I lied, giving a faint smile. "I've only been thinking about my sword technique and what I have to do to improve it. I stayed in the library until late looking for information on combat using swords and find some tips to help me, so I missed the dinner but I got some snack after that. I think that it has distracted me a lot. "

Blake watched me closely for a few seconds analyzing my words while his pair of amber orbs were fixed on me.

"Very well," he declared after a while. "Just remember I'm here if you want to talk. All of us."

I nodded my head with a grunt of affirmation. "Thank you, Blake. I think we'd better go back to sleep. It's too late." I said after seeing on the screen of my scroll and knowing it was 2am.

"Can you rest even if you have nightmares?"

"I think I'll be fine," I said, nestling between the sheets on my futon.

A silence surrounded us as I did not notice any sound that Blake had already gone to his bed before his yellow eyes saw me in the dim light.

"Move over." she said softly but with authority.

Obviously, I didn't expect that.

"What-" I said almost aloud before she covered me with one hand.

"I said make me a side," she explained whispering. "Just in case you have another bad dream. Usually if you know you're sleeping next to someone, you'll sleep well. "

"How do you know that?" I asked curiously.

"I used to do it every time I couldn't sleep," she explained in a tone of voice that called out to me. Melancholia. "A ... friend helped me by letting him sleep next to her and in the end nothing bothered me during the rest of the night."

That information filled me with curiosity.

Who was that friend?

Was it me?

If so, how close were we?

However, I decided not to dig into it and I moved almost to the wall as Blake settled under the blankets and grabbed the pillow from his bed by lifting the sheet that was above us.

I did not know if it was the first time I shared bed with someone or not. She was very close to me lying down. So, close that, if I moved my leg just a little, we would be touching and feeling the heat of the other. She could not help but smell the scent of the girl from the shampoo she wore. Sweet fragrance that invaded my nostrils as I breathed.

To avoid any incident that I might cause, I turned to look at the wall and turning my back on the girl.

I don't know how much time spent lying on the futon but I didn't fall asleep. I had a question in my mind that kept me from sleeping.

"Blake ..." I whispered softly, "are you asleep?"

"Hmm," she moaned. "what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to ask you, what was I like? Before... you know. "

There was another moment of silence.

Little by little I was regretting to have asked that question since it could be something difficult to explain or to remember.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want-"

"When I met you, I thought you were a pretender." She interrupted me, whispering calmly. "You always seemed to know everything and always surprised us with your abilities in anything, and that bothered me for a while."

"Ouch."

"But, as I got to know you better, I could see that it was not that you were a boogeyman or something, but that you preferred not to attract attention. When you acted modestly and humbly, I always believed that it was false and that it was nothing more than a trick to please everyone. I was wrong. Whenever you helped someone or tried to cheer us up, it was really you. That's why I told you a secret of mine when I felt that I really could trust you and that trust was not in vain. But, while we could trust you with secrets, you would shut yourself up to tell us the things that were bothering you or that would happen to you and only told us a small part of it when you had no choice. "

Suddenly, a pair of hands were placed on my back as I could feel a head leaning on me.

"That's why I want to tell you..." Blake began as his voice sounded in pain "don't hesitate to tell us if you need anything. It doesn't matter if you only want an ear that hears you or a shoulder to cry on, here we will be for you. All of us. Even though we're a mess. "

I chuckled a little bit. "Thank you, Blake."

"You're welcome." She answered before giving me a small kiss on the top of my head. "Sleep well, Kaiden."

The tiredness was claiming me with my eyes slowly closing and my mind was preparing to extinguish once more. Before I went into sleep again, I answered the girl who was with me that night:

"You too, kitty ears."


	31. Choosing path

**Hello, guys!**

 **After some busy weeks, I'm back with a new chapter of RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Choosing path

-o-

The next morning was quiet.

I woke up and waited for the girls to finish using the bathroom, while I kept the distance and didn't listen to the interesting talk they had like the last time.

However, I still didn't talk to Ruby. I was still angry by the fight she, along with Jaune, Pyrrha and Glynda, had arranged for it to be an easy victory for me. I knew it had been to help me, but I just wanted some space and time to think. Maybe when I had a little clearer mind, I could talk to them calmly and everything would be in the past.

Another thing that bothered me that morning was Blake. She looked away when I saw her and when she was near me she was walking in haste as if the floor where I was standing was on fire. I thought about what might be happening to him.

Nerves? I doubt it, since it was another Thursday and the task of each of the classes had been completed several days before.

That day of the month? Maybe. I still didn't have the dubious honor of facing what several people called "shark week" but the way she acted was more unusual.

Crush on me? I wasn't sure about that. Maybe yes, maybe not. I put that on the list of maybe.

Had something happened while we were both sleeping on my futon? Oh-uh ... what if in my dream, I had done something that might have bothered her and I had no idea of that? A thousand and one indecent images of what I might have done to her unconsciously filled my head before I decided to ask her... obviously after getting ready.

Once I was clean, dressed and shaved, I left the bathroom and went to prepare my backpack with my things, waiting for an opportune moment to talk to Blake.

Fortunately, that moment came when we were going to the cafeteria for lunch. All of us were in good mood because Algebra and Basic Aura Control were postponed due the teachers having a meeting. I was walking beside the brunette while Ruby, Yang and Weiss went ahead of us. I approached her a little and talked to her:

"Blake ..."

The girl made a small jump of surprise as if she were a scared cat before seeing me with wide-eyed eyes.

"K-Kaiden…" She spoke in a nervous voice "what's up?"

"Are you fine?"

She looked at me uneasily as she averted my eyes.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I notice you a little restless ... with me." I swallowed and asked the big question, feeling my face blushing. "Did I ... did I do something while I was sleeping?"

She stared at me, processing my words before her face matched mine and became a shade of red.

"Nononononnono." She said almost waving her arms in denial. "It's not that. It's just that ... you ... you look like someone I met ... yes, that's it. You have almost the same face as that person. "

"How so sexy is that person?" I said as I placed my chin between my thumb and forefinger while I smiled like Neptune did when he flirted with a girl.

That made Blake giggle as she gave me a friendly push on my shoulder.

"No." she replied "You're uglier."

When I heard that answer, I placed a hand extended on my chest while I uttered a gasping cry pretending to be offended.

"Miss Belladona, how dare you offend me in that cruel way? No heart cannot stand such insolence. "

"Shut up." she replied with a frown. "You're different in your way."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I winked and looked up at the road.

For a moment, I seemed to see her frowning as she whispered something like "I hope you don't become like him."

Upon arriving at the dining room, everyone went to get a tray and we began to grab our food and drink before we went to sit at a table.

After grabbing a hamburger and a bottle of lemonade, I went to sit next to RWBY who was already accompanied by JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at me sideways, but I ignored them and sat at the opposite end of where they were, standing next to Yang and facing Blake.

Although the changing topics of conversation were lively and let you laugh, you could see that Ruby, as well as Pyrrha and Jaune, looked a little discouraged. Their faces and bodies showed that they were enjoying the talk, but their eyes showed that something bothered them ... and I knew it was.

I knew I had been too hard on them. Although I was still angry about the arranged combat, I could not help thinking that they had done so with good intentions wanting to help me.

The three of them, like everyone else, had been helping me along the week so that I could acclimatize back to life in Beacon and in Remnant. I had been given a hand with the various subjects that were analyzed in the classes, to relearn the basics of the combat in the nights or in the free moments. Damn, they've even been explaining me various aspects of everyday life like using scroll, dust, grimm and even how to use cards that were used as money.

Maybe I was still upset with them, but that didn't mean I should throw away the bonds we had and that they had always had with me, whether with memories or without them.

"Jaune, Pyrrha." I told them when I thought it best. "Are you busy today?"

They were both puzzled by my change of attitude towards them.

"No, Kaiden, why do you ask?" Jaune asked.

"It's just that I have an armor that needs repairing and I was thinking of going to Vale for a place to repair it." I replied using the excuse I had prepared; Although I also intended to do that. "And as you are the only ones who wear armor I know, I was wondering if you knew of any workshop that was good and go later."

Blond and redhead looked perplexed before a smile reflected on their faces and turned to see me.

"I know several places where you can leave it as new and at a good price," Pyrrha kindly informed me.

I nodded.

"And maybe we could go through an armory. I'm thinking of adding some firepower to my fighting style. I do not know who to ask about it. "I added winking at a certain red-hooded girl who was also shocked by my change of attitude.

"Oh oh!" Ruby exclaimed raising an excited hand. "I can also show you a few places plus a few ideas I have in mind."

I smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm.

"So how about we..." I started to say before my scroll started buzzing.

I unfolded the device that allowed me to read the message Glynda sent me.

 _Session in 30 minutes._

'Great,' I grumbled to myself "I'm sorry. Goodwitch is calling me. Shall we leave it for later? "

"Yeah, we can go when you're done," Ruby assured me quietly.

"Thank you." I couldn't believe that a few minutes ago I had been upset with her. I put my backpack on my shoulder and got up from the table carrying my tray. "I'll go ahead and leave my belongings in the room."

"It's okay. Let us know when you are ready to leave. "Pyrrha said.

I nodded my head before heading for the exit.

After all, it's going to be a good day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We had an hour before Glynda had to go to the teachers' board so she decided that there was enough time for a session before going to discuss with a bunch of old people about any minor issue. Her words, not mine.

Once again, I was channeling my aura and projecting my semblance. When I wanted to know exactly what my ability was, Glynda just indicated that it was my job to find out on my own. That was a bit complicated considering that I had only seen the videos where I created black aura swords, so I only had that as starting point.

"Breathe and focus." The teacher reminded me again and again. Meanwhile, I was standing in the middle of the room trying to use my power.

Maybe my body was already accustomed to my semblance but, lacking previous experience, my mind had trouble concentrating.

"Start with something small," the teacher said, sitting on an armchair with her elbows resting on her legs and her chin in her entwined hands.

I followed the advice and visualized a thin blade in my hands. Slowly the image materialized levitating on my outstretched hands with a dark blade the size of a kitchen knife.

"Very well, Kaiden!" Glynda congratulated me on my small but significant achievement.

Only that moment was enough to lose concentration as the dark blade shot out before it was embedded on one side of the teacher's desk, before fading away and leaving a gap and several cracks where it had impacted.

My eyes widened at what I had done before looking at the teacher, who had the same expression as she saw what had happened to her desk.

"I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention." I began to apologize for the damage I had caused the furniture. "I will repair it if necessary."

"Don't worry." Glynda dispelled my worries gently. "What matters is that you are gradually controlling your semblance. Take a rest."

I sat in the same chair as in all sessions and took the cup of tea that was in front of me at the table.

"About yesterday's practice bout ..." I said with my eyes fixed on the liquid inside the mug "I know it was arranged for me to win."

Glynda's face showed no sign of surprise or anything like it, but rather as if she had already expected me to discover it.

"That was my idea," Glynda said with a faint sigh. "When I explained my plan to Jaune and Pyrrha, they were completely opposed, knowing that you would realize what was happening."

"And how did Ruby know about the plan?"

"Apparently, she was passing by and heard everything, so Jaune bribed her with cookies so she would not say anything."

 _I'm not surprised. It's Ruby, duh._

I sighed.

"When I realized that I was only winning an empty victory, I was enraged. I had already told all of you that I didn't want to receive any advantage or favoritism and achieve my achievements on my own, "Glynda looked regretful, looking sadly at the ground. "However, I understood that they just wanted to help me feel good despite my problem, so I just want them to know that my next victory will be my own effort and self-worth," I said as I gave him my best smile to show that I bore no resentment.

She looked at me relieved by my optimistic thinking.

"Just do your best and do not hesitate to ask for help if you need anything."

"Of course," I said taking another sip of my tea.

We both sat in silence enjoying the quiet silence in the room, only interrupted briefly with the sound of the cups on the plates, the sound of the snacks being bitten and the sounds of satisfaction that we gave when drinking the sweet liquid.

"So," Glynda decided to end the pleasant stillness that reigned in the room "some plan for the free afternoon we gave you while I hear the complaints of all teachers?"

I laughed a little before answering.

"I'm going to go Vale with Jaune, Pyrrha and Ruby to repair the armor that Professor Ozpin had given me plus see what ideas Ruby has to add some firepower to my fighting style."

"Excellent," said the teacher, then made a gesture with the hand pointing to the door "then, go ahead. We're going to end the session for today."

"One moment, seriously?" I couldn't believe what was happening. The same teacher who demanded that we all stay in class until the last second gave me permission before I left early.

"I'm serious," she replied with amused laughter. "You've been making a lot of progress lately so there's nothing wrong with having some free time."

"Thank you, Glynda." I was about to head for the door before turning around to attack the plate where several cookies were, grabbing a few. I looked at the teacher watching me raise an eyebrow. "For the road," I clarified before leaving.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything was ready for the city.

I was dressed in a black hoddie with a white undershirt, blue jeans and black sneakers, along with the locket hanging from my neck. The ruined armor was on a desk ready to be taken to some place where they could arrange it.

By the time, I got a little settled in the bathroom before I told the guys that I was ready to leave.

At that moment, I felt the best. Maybe I still had not remembered anything about my life, but at least I was laying the foundation of what I was living now. My use of the sword was improving slowly but gradually. My aura was more in control and my semblance was taking shape. Although I've been stumbling since I woke up, I've moved on with my life.

Now my aim was to apologize to Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby for the way I had treated them.

I closed the faucet and turned off the light before leaving the bathroom. I was about to turn the knob when I heard the door to the hallway open with the voice of RWBY girls filling the room.

"I still cannot believe you did it," I heard Weiss grumbled ... as usual.

"What? Compete with Nora to see who stacks more books in the library or my tower has reached the ceiling? "Yang asked with his usual carefree attitude.

"Both!" Weiss declared even more annoying. "The librarian almost suspends us because of you."

"The good thing is that Pyrrha and Blake pleaded for us and we narrowly saved," said Ruby.

"But it was still close," Blake said quietly, though he could hear a little pride coming from her.

I heard the sound of the springs compressing to indicate that they had been sitting on the beds.

Then an idea occurred to me. A fun idea. I would expect him to be relaxed and he would come out of the bathroom screaming to frighten them.

I was about to do it before a question stopped me in my place inside the bathroom.

"So, how's Kaiden?" Asked Ruby. "Any progress?"

I withdrew my hand that was about to turn the knob and listened to the conversation.

"Well," Yang began, "his level of fighting has increased a bit to defeat Jaune."

"But not so much as to participate in the investigation," said Weiss. "If he were with us, he would be in danger because we do not know what we could find."

"So what we could do when we have to leave?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe we can ask Jaune to give us a hand," Yang said. "Or maybe Sun and Neptune help us. There is Nebula too. "

"It would be as if we asked them to babysit," Ruby replied disgustedly.

"But Kaiden is not in a position to be in a match where his life is in danger," Yang objected. "He'll be safer if he's with someone who can keep him busy when Blake has some notice about White Fang in town."

I could hear Ruby grunting in frustration at her sister's remark, "I think that would be best."

There was a small silence that Yang interrupted.

"Blake, what's wrong? You've been too quiet, even by your standards. "

"It's just ..." The brunette sighed "have any of you told Kaiden that I'm a faunus?"

She what?!

 _Don't tell me you didn't suspected it. Her bun moved like crazy when you passed by the sushi stand in Vale._

"Uh ... not that I remember," Yang replied confused.

"I did not say anything," Weiss added.

"None of us said anything hoping you'd tell," Ruby said.

"It's just that he was having a bad dream last night before I woke him up. We talked a little and when I was wishing he slept well, he answered me using a nickname he used to tell me and knew that it bothered me every time he said jokingly: Kitty ears." Blake was silent for a moment before proceeding "That's why I wonder if he has already recovered his memories and he has not told us, or he has been faking all the time. "

A sepulchral silence filled the room, which leaked into the bathroom. My agitated breathing would have been heard by the girls if I hadn't covered my mouth with my hand.

"Wait, what?" Yang asked incredulously at the thought of my teammate.

"Blake, what do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"It's just that, since we know him, Kaiden has been hiding us a lot of things and when he finally tells us something, it's only half of something bigger."

"But, Blake," Yang interjected, "you were like this before when you didn't tell us about being a faunus and being a former member of White Fang."

"Yes, but after you discovered that, I promised you that I would no longer hide anything from you; A promise that Kaiden also made and then broke it." Blake sighed before continuing. "Ruby, he didn't tell us about what the mark on his chest was doing, he didn't reveal the true nature of his semblance, he didn't tell us the truth of many things. And all that put you in danger when the Soul Reaper appeared. Sorry, but now I find it very difficult to trust him. "

Each word. Each of the damn words that the girl said hurt me with intensity as if I were slowly ripped inside knowing what she thought of me. I took my right hand to my chest out of pure instinct and I almost felt as if it were burning right where my heart was.

"Weiss?" Ruby consulted her best unofficial friend.

The white-haired girl did not speak for several seconds until she had no choice.

"The truth... I don't know what to think of Kaiden," Weiss said uncertainly. "I think I'm afraid of him."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked. "It's Kaiden we're talking about. Who helped us in almost everything, who always greeted us in the morning, who never complained if we asked him to take our bags when we bought in Vale, what do you fear him?

"I fear the face she never showed us," She snapped at her leader. "You didn't see him when he fought that grimm. It was the same look of anger he had when we practiced several days ago. Even you saw his semblance: darkness. The way he used it to fight made me wonder if he really was our friend and did not see us as people he wasn't going to murder when we were useful to him. "

"Weiss," Ruby responded almost losing patience. "Kaiden is human like us so it's not-"

"How can we be sure of that? How do we know that being branded does not change something inside you or that having the darkness as your semblance does not corrupt you? Ruby, why do you insist on defending him? We do not know if that is the Kaiden that saved you from Soul Reaper and you fell in love, a boy who lost his memory or something else we do not know. "

"Weiss, when the grimm marked me and I was unconscious, I could see the memories of Kaiden and most of them were heavy with pain. Birthdays he spent alone, the days of school where everyone humiliated him, the cold treatment of his father, the images of his teacher dying that were repeated over and over again. All this was scarcely overshadowed by his mother's words of encouragement and the happy memories Kaiden made at Beacon with us all. Knowing that he has had a hard and lonely life while I have had the company of a family despite having had painful losses makes me feel terrible inside by remembering all the times that he seemed to be well. That is why I want to help as much as possible. "

No one said anything else as everything fell into the cold silence again.

My body trembled at everything I had been hearing and discovered of myself.

My semblance was darkness.

That Soul Reaper had been the last grimm I had ever fought against and it seemed that it was important.

Somehow Ruby had seen my lost memories and, more than anything, she was in love with me or who I was before. Now I was just a poor shadow of the person I had been.

"We'd better finish this conversation for now," Weiss suggested. "Kaiden must be coming and it would be suspicious to see us restless."

"I think you're right," Yang agreed with her. "We do not want him to suspect that we suspect he's faking his amnesia."

"Yang..." Blake snarled at the blonde.

"Team, stop it," Ruby ordered with authority. "We'll leave this talk by the time Blake has information from the next White Fang meeting. For now, I'll call Kaiden to find out where he is. "

A shiver ran through my body as I shoved my hand into my pocket where my scroll would be. Empty. I tried to remember where I had left it until a metal song began to ring from a desk where the armor I was going to take to repair was. Between the pieces was the device.

I no longer had a choice. I put my wobbly hand on the knob and turned it. The door opened slowly as there was a pitiful screech that caught the attention of those in the room. Weiss and Ruby were sitting on the bed of the Schnee, Yang was sitting on Blake's bed while the now faunus was leaning against the bookcase under the window.

I walked slowly to the table where my scroll was with each step resounding on the carpet despite the ringtone before I took it and rejected the call.

Now there was a silence heavier than the previous ones.

"So, are you going to Vale?" Yang asked pretending innocence, apparently not sure if I had heard everything.

I just turned and gave them the coldest glare I've ever given since I had memory to the four girls who were looking at me with fear. I opened the hall door and told them my only thought:

"Stay the fuck away from me."

After that I left slamming the door.

I began to walk slowly aimlessly down the hallways of the bedroom.

Then I started to go faster.

Then I started to jog.

Before I knew it, I was running without knowing where to go.

I could hear the girls' voice calling me.

Ruby sped past me several times, but it was easy to evade her if she kept calling me by my name without stopping aloud revealing her position.

Finally, I got to the academy's courtyard and started looking for where it would be best to hide while all that nightmare passed. However, I did not know if all this madness would ever stop.

My eyes fixed on the transportation that was going to Vale, so I thought that hiding in the city was best until I thought better of what I was going to do from now on.

I ran towards the ship no matter how many looks I drew trying to control my breathing until I was inside the transport.

The third call for the boarding was ending before I could enter as the doors closed behind me and we took off from the platform, with the Beacon towers slowly moving away from us with Vale receiving us with a cloudy sky that threatened with heavy rain.

Once assured that there was no one on the ship I knew of, I leaned into one of the seats and finally got some rest. I lifted one hand and suspended it parallel to the ground, noting that the adrenaline was still in my veins causing my hand to tremble slightly.

That didn't surprise me. Just when nothing could go wrong after forgiving four of my friends for arranging a fight on my behalf, I had discovered several curious things about my roommates: Weiss was afraid of me, Yang considered me unfit to fight and that I needed a nanny, Blake believed that I was lying about my amnesia and Ruby was in love with who once was Kaiden Azabache but now she felt sorry for the person who had replaced him.

Yeah.

Great.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ship descended slowly on the platform that welcomed the city before the doors opened and the whole crowd was hurrying while I waited for it to clear.

Once the city of Vale welcomed me with its gray sky matching my mood.

Well, I was in town and I was on my own. Now the question was: what should I do now? There was nowhere to go except ... Tukson. At least I hoped he could give me a few words of encouragement to help me.

I walked trying to remember the way to the bookstore reminding me of the streets and landmarks I had memorized before reaching the business that displayed the owner's name in his advertisement. However, the windows were dull so you could not see anything inside, as if it was closed.

There were two people in front of the bookstore, an olive-skinned girl with mint-colored hair and a pale silver-haired boy with a comic book in his hand.

"Excuse me," I called walking toward them "do you know if the bookstore is open?"

The two of them looked at each other before the girl answered me.

"Sorry but no. I'm afraid the owner had to leave unexpectedly. "

"Great," I sighed in defeat before returning from where I had come.

"Hey, Kaiden," the boy called me, "why don't you come with us? It looks like you could use some company. "

I turned to see the boy, surprised that he knew my name. Apparently, my surprise was very obvious because the girl decided to clear my confusion; not without first glaring at his companion for some reason.

"Sorry," she said sweetly, "my friend apparently doesn't remember the problem you have with your memory. I'm Emerald and he's Mercury. We had met earlier in the semester. "

"It's ok. And Mercury, I appreciate it, but I think I'll pass. Now I'm not in the mood to be with others. "

"Hey, big guy." Emerald said putting a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Why the long face?"

For a moment, I hesitated to respond, but then I thought maybe I could talk to them a little bit.

"Well, today I discovered what some people think of me that I once considered my friends. I can only say that. "

Emerald was quietly thinking about my words before her face lit up with a soft smile, "I know what might interest you. You can come with us and meet our leader Cinder. She always knows what to do. "

"And you can also help us with our other partner, Polly." Mercury added putting a shoulder around my neck. "We need someone else to be that girl's sandbag."

I chuckled as I took the boy's arm off and looked at both of them.

"Thank you. Thank you very much for the gesture, but I still do not think so. For now, I would like to have time for myself and think a little. Maybe later? "

They seemed a bit disappointed by my response.

"At least let us give you our numbers in case you change your mind," Mercury suggested with his device in hand before they both gave me their contact numbers. "And if you don't have a place to crash, let us know and we give you a small corner with us. It wouldn't hurt to have a little testosterone in the room besides the one Emerald pours. "

The girl didn't sit well at the comment so she gave a good punch to the boy which even hurt me a little.

"Well, thank you, guys. Maybe I'll call you later," I said walking away.

Maybe hanging out with them wouldn't hurt me a bit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again I was just walking through the streets of Vale with the sky threatening to rain.

People came and went on the sidewalk where I walked with the shops and other businesses passed by. By pure instinct I stopped in an armory that had the name "Lost Bullet" that had in the showcase several arms of all type: from pistols of hand to immense decks. Just seeing those weapons reminded me of Ruby and what she had said about me... or rather of Kaiden Azabache.

I shook the thought out of my mind and kept on aimlessly.

I didn't want to think about Ruby.

I didn't want to think about Weiss.

I didn't want to think about Blake.

I didn't want to think about Yang.

I didn't want to think about anyone.

I just wanted to think about what I should do.

I left my thoughts feeling the grass under my shoes. I had come to what would be a small park where there were a few people enjoying the day before the threat of rain came. There were children playing in the play area under the supervision of several parents. Couples walked together enjoying each other's company. There were also several people just passing the day, either reading a book, playing ball or just sitting and enjoying the view.

In the center of the park was an old structure that stood above all. It was a small church of dark gray stone that almost fused with cloudy sky that covered us. The windows were decorated with multi-colored windows and the main wooden doors guarded the entrance. A few people came in and out of there, some with tears in their eyes and others with their faces illuminated with hope.

I entered through the immense doors into the building. Everything was illuminated by rows of lit candles on the walls while the stained-glass window at the bottom of the room let in the daylight that allowed the temperamental outside climate. Behind the altar was the sculpture of a young-looking man holding a type of brush while painting something invisible in front of him.

I walked among the rows of benches that were occasionally occupied by people praying or just visualizing the figure before them.

It had been a long day and I was already tired of it all, even though it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

"I don't know if I was a person of faith before ..." I began to say as I sat looking at the stone man who seemed to point us to his white rock brush almost as if he were saying 'Hey, you! You're fucked up. You and you, too. ' "But believing a little bit in something bigger is what I need now." I let out a long sigh as my eyes fell to the floor, just letting me see my hands intertwined. "I still don't know why I woke up without a single memory and having to live the life of someone else. That alone has brought problems for me and pain for others who are waiting for me to recover and continue with my life normally. That's why..." I looked up at the stony face that ignored me "tell me what to do. I don't ask you to show me holding hands like a child. I just want a sign of the road I have to take." Silence. No response. "Or you can ignore me, whoever you are," I growled, leaning back against the bench.

"Looking for a little faith, Mr. Azabache?" A voice spoke behind me.

"Professor Ozpin." The old man stood in the interlaced hallway with his usual cup of coffee as he stared at me with his brown eyes behind glasses. One hand rested on a dark cane with the white hilt he always carried with him. I was not sure if it was just a normal stick or a hidden weapon. "Should not you be at the teachers' meeting?"

"I decided that the meeting was in a restaurant in the city. That would be more how to discuss various issues and enjoy a good lunch" the professor replied calmly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, the meeting has just ended and we all had a good lunch after a good talk," the teacher started I explain "decided to take a walk in the park before returning to academia but something caught my attention: One of my students was entering a church with a distressed look." Ozpin stared at me before sitting down beside me. "Kaiden, why are you here?"

"Because I do not know what to do, Professor," I replied. "I thought I could trust my friends, but I heard what RWBY really thinks of me. Weiss is afraid of me, Blake thinks I'm faking my amnesia. Yang sees me as someone who cannot defend himself if my life depends on it. And Ruby ... she just sees the Kaiden that was before. I hate that, Professor. I hate being in the shadow of someone else. I do not know why, but I feel it's not the first time I have that feeling. "

"I see," the man said, reflecting my words. "Tell me, do you hate the RWBY girls now?"

The question took me off guard.

Was that what I felt now?

Did I hate them? Did I hate Yang? Did I hate Blake? Did I hate Weiss? Did I hate Ruby? Did I hate the girls who had encouraged me and helped me all this time? Who took the trouble to explain the things that were strange to me? All that for listening to what they thought of me?

"I don't know, sir," I sighed, looking down at the floor with my head resting on my hands. "But I think I hate myself."

"And why do you feel that way?"

"Because I cannot remember anything about my life. I cannot remember my childhood. Not one of my birthdays. The moments that I spent with my family. How I managed to get into Beacon. How was it that I decided to become huntsman. Nor my reason to become one. I lost each of those memories in an accident that nobody wants to tell me and I thought I would remember something as the days went by, but nothing happened." I gave a pitiful sigh. "Everything is an immense puzzle where the pieces do not want to embellish and the final image is unknown to me. And all that is frustrating. "

Ozpin was silent before he said something that caught me off guard.

"What if I told you it was not an accident what happened?"

I jerked my head up and stared at the old man.

"What does that mean?"

He did not look at me and looked straight ahead.

"A few months ago, I got a call. Qrow Brawen started telling me that I had to see something so impressive that it would make me spit my coffee. After that he sent me a video of the most interesting. A 16-year-old boy fought a Beringel with great skill and dexterity than a sophomore in the academy. When I asked about the name, he just said 'Kaiden Azabache: Alice Noir's pupil.' "

Our teacher, to whom we owe everything.

"Alice Noir," I repeated the name, feeling a tickle in my tongue as I said it. "Why is it the first time I've heard of her?"

"Because we wanted to wait for the best time to do it. Talking about her would mean you could get memories that are too painful for you, "Ozpin explained. "Your teacher was carrying a great weight. She was marked by an unusual type of grimm, one that is almost categorized as myth if it were not for the few sightings that have been reported. That being dark was the Soul Reaper a grimm that feeds on the vital energy of the person who mark after fifteen years. Unfortunately, when the time came, Alice could not defeat the beast and died fighting while you took her place in the cycle. "

I did not say anything. I was so shocked by what I was hearing that I almost forgot to breathe.

"The years went by and you trained hard to improve your skills until Qrow let me know about you. Even though you were still very young and did not attend a combat school, you showed great fighting skills and decent thinking to be admitted to Beacon ahead of time. But I was also aware of your condition and the danger that was upon you by the Soul Reaper brand. "

"One moment, how old was I when I was marked?"

"Unfortunately, 9," Ozpin replied taking a sip of coffee.

"So, if what you said is true about the fifteen years, the grimm should have appeared when I turned 24. What happened?"

"I don't know," he said with a sigh as he stared at the dark drink in his mug. "Something had to wake it up before long and decided it was time to feed. It was almost two weeks when everything happened: you started to feel pain in your chest coming from your mark in the middle of the class and you were taken to the infirmary. However, we didn't realize that the Reaper would use anything to get you out and Miss Rose was taken prisoner when she went to get your belongings. You did not hesitate to rescue her, even if you knew it was all a trap. You succeeded in freeing her, but you still had to slay the creature, even if you had to resort to desperate measures. "

"What kind of measures?"

Ozpin hesitated to reply. I could see that he held the aza of the cup tighter, almost making his knuckles paler.

"A technique," he muttered. "A technique that gave great power in exchange for one's life. I had heard about it but the only time I saw someone use it I lost a friend trying to save us. When I saw that you were doing the same thing as him, I tried to stop you without success coming too late. You managed to end the Soul Reaper, Kaiden. But in exchange for that ... you gave your life. "

When I said those words, the whole place lost all sound to indicate that there were people there while I felt the temperature of my body drop abruptly and a chill ran down my back.

I died ... or rather Kaiden Azabache died.

"If so ..." I said trying to keep my composure "why am I alive?"

"Good question," he said, staring at me as if I were an enigma that would not let him sleep at night. Maybe that was a reason to be drinking coffee. "Whatever brought you back, he took as payment something as important as life itself."

My memories.

"Now, Kaiden," Ozpin called. "You know what happened. You know what he brought to this point in your life. Tell me, what are you going to do with the information I just gave you? "

"I do not know," I said after some thought. The truth is that I was unsure of my next step. Now I knew a little more about my past, my last moments and how I died. But that was from a past life and everything that I once went was gone along with my memories. Now I was just the remains of someone else. Even with that information, what changed from my precarious situation? That didn't change what Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang felt about me. "What should I do?"

Ozpin looked straight ahead.

"To answer your question, I should first call myself Kaiden Azabache. Then I would have to live in Aztlan for several years. I would train under the tutelage of Alice Noir. The Soul Reaper would have to leave its mark on me soon after getting rid of my teacher. Several later, I would defend several people from a grimm horde before being admitted to the Beacon Academy, run by the greatest huntsman there ever was. "Ozpin said this with a grin as I looked up at him with an raised eyebrow. "After that, I would have to take Initiation. Become a Special Unit. Fight all the battles you've had. Facing a Soul Reaper, emerging victorious and dying before resurrecting without my memories. "

Okay, now I was confused. The teacher stood up leaning on his cane before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What I'm trying to say is that I have to live your whole life to tell you which path you should follow," Ozpin explained. "You must decide what will be your next step."

Then he left.

I don't know how long I was there, but when I finally decided to leave the church, the sky was darker than before and in the distance rumbled the thunder preceded by the lightning that illuminated the sky.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I continued wandering aimlessly through the city without bothering to see which street I was taking or what was nearby. I was deep in my thoughts.

What would be my next step? Go back to Beacon and confront RWBY? If that did not work, what? Change me room? If that still did not work, leave Beacon? Go back to Aztlan and study medicine like Daddy wanted? How did I know that in the end I would not regret my decision?

I came back to the real world when I felt something about myself.

Rain.

Now all I could hear was the rain falling on the pavement as more and more drops of water fell on me and soaked my clothes. That sound and that feeling somehow reassured me, allowing me to see where I had come.

Apparently, I had arrived to an abandoned part of the industrial area of the city. Some buildings still looked intact while several more looked disheveled. The roofs of several buildings were falling apart, the windows were broken or completely missing with the piece of wall in which they were installed.

I was about to return where I had come to seek shelter from the rain when something happened.

"You're lost." A voice called from an alley. A woman.

In the alley next to me, I could only see a pair of golden eyes glowing like fire while the rest of the body remained in the shadows and I could not visualize who was talking to me.

"Eh, not lost-lost," I answered once my heart beat again after that scare "I'm only in a part of the city I do not know well. Now, if you'll excuse me. "

I started going back to the downtown before the woman spoke to me again.

"You have lost something, "I turned to the figure in the shadows surprised by that statement. "Your memories. Isn't that right, Kaiden Azabache? "

My instincts put me on guard when I heard my name.

"Who are you?" I growled at the stranger. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm a friend," the woman assured me with a sweet voice that also had the essence of something more. Power. "I've been watching you and seen the way they treated you. Just like a baby who needs to be protected and cannot fight his own battles. I think different. I see a great power within you that can be awakened again and that will open the way for you to recover your rapturous memories. "

She held out her hand to me, an arm draped with a long red sleeve standing by the lamppost next to the alley.

"Come with me, Kaiden," she proposed with authority. "I offer you the strength to recover what has been taken from you and I will give you something more... power."

I was not sure I would accept the proposal at first. Someone unknown who told me that he had been watching me offered me his help to recover my memories without telling me what to do in return. No matter where you saw it, there was something else. However, I was tempted to accept what they promised me.

I decided to take it with the offer.

My hand moved to shake the stranger's

...

but something stopped me.

" **HELP!** "

A scream in the distance coming from the abandoned warehouses.

"Someone is in trouble," I said, looking in the direction of the call for help.

"If that person is strong, he can solve the problem he is in," the voice said seriously. "If he is weak, he will not survive this world and he will pass into oblivion." The eyes stopped looking at me with warm eyes and shone with more intensity as if she wanted to burn me until I turned to ashes with the look. "Kaiden," she spoke to me, imposing her power with her voice "this offer will only be for one time. Do not waste it. "

I pondered my options: accepting the proposition she gave me and ignoring the voice or going to investigate and perhaps help someone, but losing the opportunity to recover my life.

In the end, I made a decision.

"What you offer me is what I've been looking for all the time since I woke up in this life and I thank you," I said, lowering my hand "but someone needs help and I have this feeling that if I do not see what is happening , I will regret my whole life. "

"And if you have to fight will you do it even though you do not have the memories of your abilities?"

"I'll fight biting and kicking if necessary," I said, running to the source of the scream.

For a moment, I thought I heard the voice say to me:

"It is a shame. You could have been on our side and and be my right hand. You will regret this decision when The Fall comes. "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked without stopping around the warehouses looking for the person who asked for help.

Everything was empty. There were only old buildings, dust, dirt and the occasional rat running past.

But I didn't find anything else.

"Well done, Kaiden," I reproached myself by banging my head on the nearest wall. "You took away a unique offer to recover your memories for someone who possibly just made a joke or was just your imagination."

I was about to return to where I had talked to the woman hoping she would offer me the proposal again when I heard the sound of rolling wheels before some lights were reflected in a corner that was in front of me.

Without a second thought, I hid quickly among debris and paid attention.

A few seconds later, a white van appeared around the corner and on the street where I was, following long before stopping a few meters. The copilot's door opened and a man with moss-green hair in dark clothes walked down to the door beside the metal gate of the warehouse in front of them.

The man gave a sequence of knocks on the door before it opened slowly.

"We bring more merchandise," I could barely hear what the man said to whoever was inside.

The door opened fully revealing another man with a shaved head and dressed just like his partner.

"Inside. Quick."

The green-haired man looked at the vehicle and nodded.

The back door of the van opened wide, letting two other people out with their faces covered with balaclavas and carrying rifles.

"Down! Quick and quietly! "A woman's voice commanded, pointing the weapon inward.

Then I could see what was the merchandise that the man mentioned before.

Faunus.

One by one they got off the vehicle with their heads down and fearful of their captors.

Men and women. Adults, young... children. Each of their animal features were visible as far as I was, and each showed clear signs that they were terrified of what they might find inside the building.

"Anything new?" The man asked the bald man.

"One of the products almost escaped a few minutes ago," the bald reported. "He shouted for help, but no one comes by so there's no problem."

"Better not," replied the other seriously. "We need to keep a low profile so nobody notices our business. We wouldn't be operating in Vale with that damn academy nearby if it weren't that here one can find large numbers of faunus that no one will care about their absences. A single fault and Mr. Zaule will play bowling with our heads. Now open the door for the animals to enter."

The row of faunus began to move inward being escorted by those filthy excuses of being human.

I couldn't let that happen.

I pulled my scroll out of my pants and unfurled it to call for emergencies for help.

I could not fight those people alone. I could not even defeat Jaune in full order. This was a task that only police and huntsmen could do.

"Wow, wow," someone exclaimed behind me. "Looks like we got a snoop here."

 **THUD!**

Before I could do anything, my head exploded in a burst of pain before I fell the ground and everything turned black.

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **Looks like Kaiden got in trouble... again.  
Let's check the latest review:  
Lunaris Eclipse: **Sometimes I use Google Translate because English isn't my first language and some words are changed without me noticing it but now I'm checking it carefully.  
 **Guest (chapter 30 - Mar 6):** Yes, master.  
 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and keep following the story.  
Peace out!**


	32. Caged

**Hello everyone!**

 **jeit93 is here!**

 **Ready for more RWBY: Grimm Reaper? Well, here you go... after I reply some reviews:**

 **jhdztab:** Here's the next chapter. I try to update it weekly but sometimes I get delayed for some reason. Anyway, thanks for following my story.

 **Guest (chapter 31 - Mar. 21):** Thanks, man. I will.

 **Lunaris Eclipse:** I'm a mexican from Mexico. Greetings to everyone in Germany.

 **Now let's see what happens with Kaiden and the mess he got into.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Caged

-o-

"Wake up, boy."

 **SPLASH!**

I came back to life when I felt an intense cold in the face that cut my breath in an instant before feeling my clothes getting soaked.

My mind slowly returned as I opened my eyes trying to understand what was happening.

I was in a small room with no windows. The gray walls were barely lit by a lamp that gave a yellowish light as it hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room over a metal table and chair in front of me. On the table, there were only two objects: a wallet and a scroll. Mine.

Next to me was the same man with shaved head I had seen before, holding a bucket dripping with a few drops of water.

"You have a visitor."

The only door in the room opened, and through it a man entered. He was wearing an unbuttoned beige raincoat with a white shirt and a black-tie underneath. His long blue king hair fell over her face almost covering her dark brown eyes.

The person walked to the table quietly whistling a happy melody as he was not in front of a boy he had discovered in an illegal business of faunus traffic. He pulled a chair behind the table and sat down making himself comfortable before peering through the objects that were placed in front of him.

"Okay, what do we have here?" He said, opening my wallet before letting out a whistle of astonishment. "Wow, so much money. Maybe you could lend me some, my friend..." took an ID that was inside "Kaiden Azabache. Student of Beacon. Does it bother you if I call you Kaiden? "

"Why don't you call me Sugar Daddy better?" I replied with a shit eating grin.

The guest got up from his chair and stood in front of me glaring from above. Quickly he slapped me with the back of his hand. The strength was enough to make me fall from the chair I was sitting in if it weren't that I was tied to the back. My right cheek burned from the hit.

"Looks like we have a comedian," the man said, putting his hands on my legs and placing his face a few inches from mine. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I thought you were the tooth fairy," I said with a mocking smile, "but I discard it because you don't have the wings, magic wand and boobs."

SLAP!

Another blow.

"I am Clayton Zaule, you little shit," he said with pride, "the most recognized dealer in the underworld. My head is priced at 250,000 lien and no huntsman or huntress has dared to come for me. You should speak to me with more respect."

"Maybe I would... if you were NOT kidnapping faunus."

"Don't be angry with me, sport," Clayton said as if he were free from all guilt. "Instead of being around, stealing or joining White Fang, I get them a good place to work while being watched so they don't cause problems."

"'Work' you say," I asked not believing his words. "You're slaving them!"

"No, Kaiden. Work. Think it over: instead of humans working in a dust mine with the danger of collapsing, only worthless faunus would be affected. In the meantime, those humans can be at home with their families and in safe jobs for them. "

"You disgust me," I growled at that thought.

"You know what makes me disgust?" Clayton asked with a mocking smile as he walked with the room in complete tranquility. "Those faunus who walk our streets and take the honest works of many people who are looking for one. Instead of them returning to Menagerie and staying there as they are supposed to do, they prefer to wander among us if it is not that they are stealing and plundering our things. I'm sorry if you do not like my thought, Kaiden, but I want to make Vale great again. And, when I have finished here, I will continue with Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas. The latter I feel is not going to be much of a problem. "

"Someone will stop you," I assured him with confidence that someone would give that cretin his due. "So many disappearances will not go unnoticed."

The man scoffed at the idea.

"I have everything covered," he said without concern. "I have contacts that erase my trail and blame that small group of animals that think they are fighters. I am untouchable. "

I struggled with my bonds, hoping to free a hand and punch that asshole. But it was useless.

"Do not even try to get away," he warned me. "Even if you managed to get loose, I have several men here who would easily knock you down. However, I need you in good condition. "

"What do you need me for?"

"Do you think I do not recognize the Azabache last name?" Clayton asked with a raised eyebrow. "I know who your father is. Nathaniel Azabache, council member of Aztlan. Maybe if we record a good video showing how resistant you are to the punches and a few photos of the final result, we can get a nice payment for your rescue that will allow us to live well for a while."

'He does not realize that when I am released I can reveal the protection that this guy has in the kingdom and his plans in other cities,' I thought, noting the failure of his plan.

"Perhaps you think that you will warn of my plans and my protection when you are released," Clayton guessed. "What if I told you that I have something more ready for you?"

I did not like that at all.

"Imagine this: they send the money to the indicated position. Before they realize, the money will be gone and there will be a note saying, 'Ups, sorry. We accidentally sold the boy without realizing XOXO '. "

"Selling me?" I asked, not understanding that part.

"Yes, exactly," Clayton said excitedly as if I had answered a class question. "We can surgically insert some animal trait and sell you to the highest bidder. Nobody notices that, just how appropriate they are for the work they will do. And so that you do not think to say a single word about me, I will personally cut off your impertinent tongue of yours. I will not take care of your hands because you will need them to work. "

I kept startled silence with my tongue in my mouth being uneasy at the thought that someone was going to cut it.

"What is it?" He asked with a grimace. "Did the cat eat your tongue? Speaking of which, maybe you'd look good with cat ears. "

I do not know how I did it, but I stood up in a leap forward, hunched over by the chair to which I was tied, and charged against that person who wanted to take away my freedom.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed before I got hit in the stomach and collapsed on the floor with no breath.

"Good job, Chuck," Clayton congratulated the bald guy as he knelt as he looked at me with a mocking grin. "Nice try, Kaiden. Since you're acting like a naughty boy, I'll keep your things. And until everything is ready, we'll put you in the presidential suite. "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What a presidential suite.

After my failed assault on Mr. Asshole, they untied me from the chair with a pistol pointing at my head before they tied my hands behind my back, so running out of there was out of the question.

I was escorted by Chuck through the gray windowless corridors of the building with the ceiling lamps flickering on the way to where I would wait for my lamentable outcome. Our footsteps resounded with an echo that made me increasingly despairing as time passed.

My mind tried to think of some way to escape from there.

Maybe I could lash out at the guy and take advantage of that moment to run, but I felt he would shoot me later.

Another idea would be to do almost the same thing only this time I would take the gun. However, it would be difficult to use it with my hands tied and without shooting my butt accidentally.

Even if I were able to free myself from my bonds, I was still in a place unknown to me, and surely there were a large number of enemies who would greet me in a friendly way when they saw me round the corner.

Yep. I was very screwed.

"Here," Chuck snarled at me, indicating a rusty metal door before pushing me to the opposite wall. I almost lose my balance before recovering and seeing the door open with my escort pointing the gun at me. "Come in."

My common sense told me that it was not a good idea to disobey a guy aiming at the head with his gun so I preferred to obey.

What I found inside gave me a heartbreak.

It was horrible.

Inside there were 5 black barred cages with several faunus inside except the second that was at the bottom of the same wall that was the door I had entered. The lighting was terrible since just everything was illuminated by the lamps that were on the ceiling and only gave a few seconds of uninterrupted light before returning to be blinking.

The smell was nauseating. It was an unpleasant combination of urine, excrement, and sweat. Even though it was raining outside and could feel a bit cool, in the room the temperature was high because of the body heat that came from those inside. I looked around the room looking for the source of such stench before I could see a metal bucket in poor condition in a corner of each cage.

"Stop enjoying the view and go on," I was ordered as I felt the barrel of the gun on my back. I walked through the space between the two rows of cells feeling the look of all the faunus on me before I came across the one that was empty to my right. "Looking at the wall," I followed the indication without protest.

I glanced sideways at the doors that had a padlock that had no key slot, but a groove like those used for credit cards. Chuck pulled a black card out of a pocket and slipped it through the opening, making the lock open with a slight click.

I decided to wait for the order before entering the cell.

As I stepped inside, my body bent backwards, feeling a kick that made me fall flat against the dusty floor and a few inches from the bucket inside; which, thanks to any accursed deity who had sent me to that situation, was empty.

With a loud thud of metal, the door to my lodge closed before Chuck made an announcement.

"Any one of you animals that decides to untie him will have to think twice if you do not want to deal with me." Then he cast a glare at someone in the cell next to mine.

A boy with reddish hair and tanuki ears jutting out as he stared in fear at the man with his orange eyes like the sunset. He was dressed in a sky blue sweater with the collar of a white shirt underneath and the left shoulder unhooked along with dirty brown pants. The little light that had let me see several bruises on the right eye and on the left cheek. He should not have been more than 10 years old.

"You better not try anything," chuckled the boy, "because it's your fault he's here."

The boy said nothing.

After that, Chuck retired, not without slamming the door.

Everything was silent.

Only the buzzing of the flickering lights and the sound of the breaths appeased the uneasy tranquility.

I shifted as I could to the wall at the back of the cell and lay back, careful with my hands still tied behind.

Even in times of darkness, the eyes of the people in the room glowed staring at me. I did not blame them. Apparently, I was the only human who had been put in a cell with them in their stay.

"Umm ... sir?" The boy from earlier spoke to me looking at me through the bars that separated us "are you okay?"

"Well, this has not been my day," I said putting a hand on Abdomen where Chuck had hit me. "Today I heard what my so-called friends think of me. The bookstore I wanted to go to is closed. I turned down a one-time offer to help someone. I have been beaten. I've been locked in a cell. And possibly they will sew me some animal ears before they sell me. "

"Sorry," he mumbled sadly with his head down "it's my fault you're here. I've been here for two days and just wanted to go back to my parents, so I ran away when they came through the buckets to empty them. "

I should be angry with the boy. For him, I had missed an opportunity to return to normal and had ended up in this situation. However, I was not. He must be scared to be away from his parents and now regretful of what he had done.

"It's ok," I reassured him with the best smile I could give him at that moment. "I'm Kaiden."

"Oren. Oren Serei, "Oren answered, extending a hand before seeing that I had mine tied. "Oh, sorry."

I leaned a little to where he was and spread my left leg as far as I could within reach of my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Oren," I said, shaking my foot a little in greeting.

Oren understood what I was trying to do so he crouched before holding the tip of my shoe and shaking it in a strange hand-foot salute.

"So, Oren, how did you get here?"

The boy's face darkened.

"I had gone out with my parents to stroll around the city to buy some things. I got distracted a bit by looking at the guns of a store and, before I knew it, I was in a vehicle that brought me here."

"Wow, that must be a tough thing for a 10-year-old boy."

The sadness that once was in his face faded and was replaced by anger.

"I'm not ten," Oren grumbled. "I am 12."

"Sorry, it's just..."

"I'm only short for my age but I'll grow up," he snapped at me with his arms folded. "How about you?"

"16."

"You're almost old enough to get into Beacon. I've always wanted to be a huntsman. That's why I plan to study at Signal before going there ... or so I had thought before this."

Oren's gaze was familiar. I do not know how but I could recognize that he had given up and abandoned all hope. It was as if I had felt something like this before.

"Oren, don't lose faith," I asked the guy with tanuki ears. "Maybe a huntsman is on his way to set us free."

"HA! What a good joke!" Someone scoffed. I glanced at the source of the mockery until I saw a middle-aged man with a black donkey tail going from his back to his lap while his greasy dark head fell over his face. "How can we know that the guy who has us here is not one of them? How can we know that you are not here to spy on us? Fucking humans. First, they want to send us to the farthest corner of Remnant and now they sell us as cheap labor. "

I glared at him before he shut up.

"Don't listen to him. Maybe that guy has been around the bucket for too long. "I said to Oren trying to cheer him up. "Someone will come to help."

Pray a weak smile that soon disappeared quickly.

I came up with something to distract his mind from that place.

"Hey, do you know some riddles?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We were solving the other's riddles for a long time. I had no idea how much it was but I knew before I realized Oren was on the floor using his sweater as a pillow while he slept. He looked so peaceful locked in his dream world as his chest stretched and fell at a gentle pace.

He didn't deserve to be in such a place. The boy should be outside. Running. Laughing. Reading a book. Going to class Spending time with his parents. Getting ready to go to Signal and take his first huntsman steps. Whatever a person her age would do. But not be in bars waiting for monsters dressed as humans to sell it to anyone who knows how unhappy that would explode without stopping.

I could only look at the dirty roof that covered us and pray for a miracle to save us.

The door creaked open before one of our captors entered. This one was wearing a black jacket with a cap that hid brown hair. He walked slowly between the cells, enjoying the stares of fear he received as he smiled mockingly. The man stopped in front of the cell next to mine, took out a black card like the one his partner used and slipped it through the slot in the padlock.

Oren woke up at the sound of the door opening before opening his eyes completely in shock, seeing that the man had stopped right in front of him.

"Come on, orange," the man said wickedly. "We found a person who loves to have fun with kids like you."

Hearing that made my blood freeze in my veins. I did not have to know the kind of fun he meant, but I knew it was something really horrible.

Oren looked at me with the same fear in his eyes.

"Kaiden ..." he whispered before a hand grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and pulled him out. Oren clung tightly to the bars as he stared at me with tears streaming from his orange eyes. "Do not let them take me. I do not want to go. I want to go with my dad and with my mom. "

I got up as best I could and stood in front of him looking into his eyes.

"Oren, Oren, listen to me. Do not stop fighting. Don't let them take your freedom. Someone will come to help you. But, please, don't give up and be strong. "

With a strong pull, the man separated Oren from his grip, but still Oren showed resistance holding on to whatever was at hand.

I looked at the people in the hope that someone could do something, but no one moved and looked away from shame.

No one was going to help him.

They had all given up. But not me.

I stood up from the back wall of my cell and charged with all my might to the door. A loud metallic sound echoed through the room as a wave of pain spilled over my shoulder.

The man paused for a moment his struggle to see my empty escape attempts and made fun of me.

But that was not going to stop me so I tried once more. And another. And one more time.

But the door and padlock did not budge. Meanwhile, the wretch was almost at the end of the space between the cells with a few meters before reaching the door of the room.

One last time with all my strength.

I took the distance from the door and started to run. As I approached, I could only think of getting out of there and saving everyone. Save Oren. I kept advancing with the metal approaching quickly to make contact with my body. I closed my eyes and then... metal.

When I opened my eyes, I saw bars again, but the space between my cell and the one in front of me had disappeared. What's more, I was in that space. In the same as Oren and the person who was taking him, who looked at me with surprise. I took advantage of that moment to start running towards them. Oren knew what I was about to do so he bit the hand holding it, distracting the guy and getting out of there before I hit him and hit him against the wall. We both fell to the ground from the impact, but at least I had not been unconscious. For a moment, I thought I had killed him until I heard snoring sounds.

"Kaiden," Oren stared at me with tears running down his cheeks before pouncing on me and wrapping his thin arms around my neck as he sobbed into my shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, "he began to repeat incessantly.

"Easy, lil bro," I whispered softly. "I won't let anyone be taken away. I won't allow it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a relief to have my hands free again. After we calmed down a bit, Oren helped me untie the ropes as we couldn't be in any more trouble attacking a custodian.

We used the same ropes to tie the sleeping sleeper and we used his sock to muzzle it, although we had to play a round of stone-paper-scissors to see who took off his shoes and did it; I lost.

We checked the custodian from head to toe until he found a black card similar to the one Chuck used to open the locks. I gave Oren a gesture pointing to the cells, which he could understand before going into action. He went to the nearest padlock and slid the card into the slot before it opened with a small click. Having the entrance open, the faunus that was inside came out fearfully while others still remained in fear. Oren did the same with the other cages while I tried to find something else.

When I checked a pocket, I felt the texture of a scroll. But to my dismay, the device had been damaged by impact with one end bent and preventing it from spreading. I growled in frustration and continued to inspect.

My hand bumped into something under his jacket, which I took and got to see it better. A black hand gun. Somehow my hands began to move by instinct taking the weapon, taking out the charger and checking the bullets inside the magazine...

 _Complete ammunition._

Checking out what apparently was the trigger lock ...

 _It is best to keep the lock on until you get out of there._

Putting the magazine back into the gun and loading the ammunition.

 _Loaded and ready for action._

I borrowed the holster and put it on my belt making sure it was fixed and I was not going to shoot my foot. Once everything was ready, I turned to see how Oren was going.

All the cells were open and everyone was outside. I could see that they were fearful of the events that had taken place.

I still didn't understand how I had left the cell. For a moment, I was pounding against the door of the cage, and then it was as if I had passed through it. Was that my semblance of which Weiss spoke? Darkness? I shook the thought out of my mind. It wasn't time to think about it.

"Listen to me," I called everyone in the room. "There's an opportunity to escape right now that I'm going to use. Anyone who wants to leave this prison is welcome. "

Everyone was silent. I did not blame them. It was hard to trust a human when others of his race had kidnapped them.

"I'll go with you," Oren said, standing beside me.

"Will you trust this human after what has happened?" Asked an older woman with a squirrel tail.

"Not all humans are bad, as not all faunus support White Fang," Oren replied. "We cannot let one's actions blind us to what others do to help. That's why I'll help Kaiden get out of here. "

"Did not you see his semblance?" The dumb man grumbled as he pointed a finger at me. "The way he became that black smoke that went through the bars? How do we know it's not something evil? Why did not he use it before? "

'Did I become smoke?' I asked myself, shocked.

 _It's part of your semblance._

'Would it be part of my semblance?'

 _*Facepalm*_

A murmur filled the room asking the same questions.

"Why don't you shut up and-" Oren began to answer the subject before I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Because ..." I breathed deeply and explained "a week ago, I lost my memories. I don't remember anything about my past life, my skills, the knowledge I once had. But that doesn't stop me from doing the right thing and fighting for what it's worth. My semblance is darkness and I'm just learning how to use it again, but I'll do whatever it takes to get everyone out of this little piece of hell." I looked at him with challenge "So you can decide: stay here and prepare to be exploited Inside a mine or escape and be an idiot in freedom. "

He closed his mouth, so I continued.

"For all of us to leave here it is necessary to work as a team. Lend me your skills with which you were born. Those who have increased hearing will be our watchmen pointing out the presence of enemies depending on what they hear. We will try to damage the largest number of lamps to hinder their sight as we move forward and we can make use of the dark to disable who we meet, taking advantage to take their weapons and to be able to defend us better. Any questions?"

A man with dog-ears raised a hand.

"What if someone gets hurt?"

"If someone is injured in the process, one of us will help to move. No one will be left behind," I said. "That is why, in case of confrontation, I will cover you. My aura is unlocked so my defense is greater. I will endure what is necessary until you are out of danger. "

Although I honestly did not know how much aura I had. Let's face it: the day has not treated me fondly.

Oren pulled me out of my hoddie catching my attention.

"Are you sure about that?"

I put my hand on his head and stirred the boy's hair barely touching his tanuki ears.

"Don't underestimate me, pipsqueak," I said with a smile. "I'm pretty tough, believe it or not. Any other question?"

No one talked so it was time to start the escape.

I went to the door and opened slightly while Oren stood by me.

"Do you hear anything?" I asked.

Oren closed his eyes and concentrated on hearing some noise nearby. The way his tanuki ears twitched was so tender it would cause a nosebleed in several people I knew.

"All clear."

At that, I switched off the light from the room and signaled to those inside before going out with them behind me. In a few seconds, there were 15 faunus and a human in the hallway ready to leave.

"Light. Groups of 5, "I pointed to the 3 lamps that illuminated the aisle segment.

Surprisingly they mobilized well and each group used a different method to reduce the illumination of the place. Some made the taller person put the second taller on his shoulders and remove the bulb from the bracket. The second group made a small pyramid. The third group was simpler since with them was a man who measured at least 2 meters who only easily raised Oren to finish the task.

The darkness enveloped us in the aisle without windows. But there was something that I had not thought about before: because there was no light, I was totally blind. I noticed that when I felt the wall all over my face, causing the sneering laugh of those present who had night vision of birth.

"Come here," Oren told me as he grabbed the sleeve of my sweatshirt. "I think you'd better stay close to me when it's too dark."

""I think so," I said rubbing my nose. "Okay, let's start looking for the way out."

We walked down the hallway before reaching the first corner. While some were taking care of disabling the lamp that lit us, a few and I reviewed the vicinity.

"Someone's coming," commented a bear-eared girl. "Right side."

We positioned ourselves on the wall from which the person came and waited for him to appear. Fortunately, the lamp had already been removed and the others had hidden in the shadows.

TAP.

TAP.

TAP.

The footsteps echoed louder as they approached.

My heart was pounding and my breathing grew heavier in wait.

I waited and waited.

I was already losing my patience when someone passed by me coming out of the corner. This time it was a thin woman with black hair with coconut cut that was wearing some crimson coat and black trousers. Without waiting any longer, I took the woman by the arm and pulled her into the darkness. Although I could not see well, I could feel several hands helping me subdue her.

"Look, we do not want to hurt you, but we'll be forced if you provoke us. We just want to get out of here. I will take my hand from your mouth and tell me where the exit is. My friends have a good ear so they'll notice the moment when you will try to shout for help and make sure you do not do it. Now, talk," I said before I removed my hand.

"F-first follow the road to the right 10 meters. After-"

"She's lying," a woman's voice said to my side.

"How do you know?" I asked, covering the mouth of our involuntary informant.

"I am a psychologist and I have achieved a kind of detection of lies using my increased hearing."

"Well, now you know we can know when you're lying to us," I warned. "So now I'll take your hand off once more and hope you'll tell the truth."

She hesitated for a few seconds before speaking.

"It is understood. From here continue to the bottom and enter the second door on the left. There's the gate where they can get out. "

"Did she say the truth?" I asked our analyst.

"Yes, every word."

"However, everything is useless," the informant said with venom in her voice. "They will catch you all and sell you like the animals you are because they ARE ESCAPING BY THE HALL E."

She began to alert her teammates before someone hit her with a fire extinguisher and left her unconscious.

"We do not have time," I told the group. "Someone take the gun from her and run. Also take the scroll for help. "

We ran the route described earlier under the light of the lamps with our steps echoing on the walls. There was no way of knowing how long it would take them to reach us and I was not going to stand and wait for the answer.

We reached the door and opened it.

The place was very large with its ceiling at least 3 meters high and several wooden boxes scattered with loose lids showing that they were completely empty. There was no one inside so we did not have to fight yet. What filled us with joy was to see the metal gate and the door that I had seen before.

Upon entering the last of the group, we closed and locked the door to give us more time to leave.

"To the door. Quick," I indicated, deciding to go through the smaller entrance as the gate was metal and could be slow to open.

Oren was the first to bolt, avoiding the pile of boxes that were everywhere before reaching the entrance. He turned the knob, but something happened that his face went from hope to hopelessness. I had an idea of what it might be, but I begged it to be wrong.

"It's locked," he warned us, trying to turn the knob desperately. "You need a key to open."

I looked at the gate and noticed that it worked with a motor that connected to a panel that was to one side.

There was no choice. Although the sound of the mechanism would make it too obvious where we were, that was our only way out of that place.

"Oren, press the button to open the gate!" I pointed to the boy. "It's our last exit!"

Oren did not need to be told twice and ran to the panel on the wall. When the button was pressed to start the engine, the engine began to make a loud noise as the chain above it began to move and the gate began to open slowly with an agonizing slowness.

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

They started hitting the door through which we had entered.

There was almost no time and the gate was less than halfway.

"Begin to get out of here!" I commanded them as I unzipped the gun and pointed to the door "Quick!"

They all started to slide underneath as the door opened and they slammed in and started to enter our hosts dressed in black. I started firing at them without pointing to something specific causing them to cover themselves behind boxes and return the aggression. The other person in our group who had a gun (a blond dog-eared girl named Anni) joined me to keep them away. Those inside were covered behind the boxes that were close to us, but there was no chance for them to leave in the meantime. Unless…

"Pray," I called the boy with tanuki's ears. "I'm going to get you some time so I need you to get everyone out of here and get help."

Oren looked at me in shock, looking at me with wide eyes almost remembering me at dusk with that intense orange.

"No ..." he muttered. "I will not leave. I will not leave you here alone."

Hearing that echoed in my head, almost as if I had heard that same phrase before. I shook the idea from my mind. It was not time to think of anything other than protecting the faunus I had behind me.

"Oren, there is no time to discuss it. You have to get out of here and go back to your family," I replied shaking his shoulders to react.

"What about your family?" Oren reproached me with tears about to spring from his eyes "wouldn't they be sad if you don't go back with them?"

It was true. If I were not going to get out of there after all, I did not want them to be afflicted by my disappearance. I wanted to hug my mom and know a little more about my life. I wanted to talk to my sisters. I wanted to thank everyone for everything they had done for me. I wanted to come back with RWBY and talk about what they thought of me in the hope of clarifying everything and reconciling us. But all that could not happen.

"Yes," I mumbled sadly, "they really would be. That is why I will give you a mission of great importance. "I took my free hand to my neck and took off my locket before putting it on Oren." Take this. If I don't get out of here, search the RWBY team in Beacon and give them this. Tell them that Kaiden Azabache says, 'I forgive you. Forgive me'."

"No," he continued, "I don't want that mission. You're going to come with me. "

I couldn't help but sketch a faint smile as I ruffled his reddish hair as he did his best not to cry.

"Sorry, this is not a mission you can deny." I looked up at the girl who was still firing with what she felt were the last ammunition she had. "Anni, I commend you to get everyone safe."

She looked at me with a sad look realizing that I was going to stay as a decoy while they all left, but did not argue as she grabbed Oren by the arm and out the door that was almost completely open.

I kept giving cover fire while everyone was away from there while our aggressors were getting closer because my aim sucked. I kept trying to slow them as much as possible as they all disappeared into the distance.

Until…

 **CLICK CLICK CLICK**

A word of advice, dear friends, if you are escaping from criminals who deal with people and you take one from them, remember to take ammunition if you do not want to run out of bullets in the middle of a fight ... like me.

"He ran out of ammunition!" Chuck exclaimed coming out from behind a box. He looked at me with a mischievous grin and ordered, "Hold him. The boss has plans for him so do not hurt him ... much. "

Until that moment I had not noticed the number of enemies, but I got a good idea to see almost 20 figures dressed in dark clothes with pistols, rifles, swords, axes and clubs walking towards me with twisted smiles almost anxious to put their hands on me and make me pay for all the disaster I had done.

I did the only thing that occurred to me in that situation and I threw the pistol at one of them striking right in the forehead, but without the strength to knock someone down. A woman to my right rushed over me swinging a gray bat to my head. I dodged it for a short distance, but I did not see that someone was ready by the time I dodged the swing.

A chain curled around my right forearm and pulled me toward a burly man who had his face covered with a balaclava that punched me in the face. I was seeing lights and stars while I was whipped against various places. Floor. Wall. Ceiling. Box. Gate. It was the second time I was drawn to him that he hit me once more when I felt my aura falling to pieces like glass before the chain grip loosened and I flew out through the open gate.

The air left my lungs as I fell backward onto the ground before continuing to roll before hitting the metal wall of the abandoned building opposite the warehouse.

My head hit hard against the surface before I felt a trickle of blood streaming down my forehead as my mind went out.

The only thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the dark cloudy sky that once again rained on me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ground moved beneath me. I slid over with my knees getting dirty on the wet surface by the rain as a force dragged me somewhere.

My arms were held by hands that clung with great force to my biceps that would not let me free myself if I could.

As I lifted my head, I was able to see the same group of people I had failed to defeat with their guns in their hands as they looked at me mockingly as if seeing me in that state was the funniest thing of all day. All were dressed in dark clothes and some with their faces covered with hoods, balaclavas or bandanas over their faces. No one moved in spite of the heavy rain that lashed us.

In front of that group stood Chuck's shaved head, with a mallet resting on his shoulder.

"My respects, boy," he said with a sarcastic claps. "With all that precision in the escape, I thought you would go with them, too. But at the end of it all you stayed to fight like a martyr all while they are going to try to be free without you. Like a hero. "

The group started laughing at me. I decided to remain silent.

"However, all your deed will be in vain since we will hunt them like the animals they are and we will put them in a smaller cell while we add more merchandise with them. Besides that we are fortunate that the client who wants the child is a patient person and will keep the price for a few days until we meet again."

I kept silent as I glared with utter contempt.

"But where are my manners?" Chuck said with a mocking tone that filled me with more hatred for the guy. "Please say something since you have been very quiet."

I kept silent choosing my words until I decided what to say.

"Let me go. Now, "I growled, clenching my teeth.

Chuck looked at me in disbelief at my demand before bursting into laughter followed by his entourage of thugs. He was laughing at me for several seconds before he checked himself before I spoke again.

"Let go of me now," I grunted again, "or else ..."

Chuck looked at me curiously as he lowered his mallet to the floor with his hands resting on the shaft.

"Or else what?"

"Or else... I'll do this," I said with a mischievous grin spreading across my face.

Before anyone could react, I concentrated my aura on my right hand and placed it on the belly of the person holding my arm. I released the condensed energy and the poor fella flew off several feet before falling immobile like a rag doll.

They all watched as his companion was thrown several meters into the air in the rain to pay attention, not realizing that I had turned to the other person holding me as I struck a strong blow in the midriff, raising him a few inches from the ground before roundhouse kicking to send him back to the inside of the warehouse falling over several boxes.

The burly man from before threw his chain like the other time, with my left arm being held as it was wrapped by a python. He started to pull the chain to get me within reach but I preferred that he was the one who should come to me. I firmly planted my legs on the floor, concentrating my aura at the same time as I did the same to strengthen my arms. I gripped the chain firmly with my left hand and gave a strong pull. The big man flew in my direction as the same hand that had pulled the chain was reinforced with more aura before he was within inches from me. When he was at the necessary distance so that I could see the terror reflected in his eyes, I threw a strong hook to his face before using that same instant to grab him from the top of the balaclava and pull him down causing his face to meet my knee. There was a loud crack that can only happen when a nose has been broken. The end result was a third body that fell to the ground.

3 down. 17 left.

The incredulous look they all gave me was the most delightful thing I had seen in a long time, with their eyes wide open like plates and their jaws that threatened to crash into the ground.

Now they were the mute while I was the one who smiled.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chuck barked furiously.

I stood up with all the calm of the world, stretched myself a little flexing my muscles and watched them with my fighting spirit burning inside me ready for a good rematch.

"You can call me Grimm Reaper," I replied, enjoying the moment. "Now I have a question for you."

I raised my right hand and lit it as I wrapped it in a black flame that burned with intensity using my aura.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

* * *

 ***Drops the mic***


	33. Grimm Reaper

**Hello, everyone!**

 **Jeit93 is back and bringing more of RWBY: Grimm Reaper!**

 **Before I start, I'm gonna reply the reviews:**

 **Jack Redhawke:** I know there are some grammar mistakes in the chapter so I'm planning on rewriting them later. But don't hesistate to send me a pm to let me know if there's another thing I could fix.

 **EWR115:** Thank you, compadre. I'm happy you enjoyed it and I hope this one will be better.

 **Lunaris Eclipse:** Dude. Thank you.

 **Now let's see what's gonna happen to Kaiden. Enjoy!**

 **Ps. I do not own RWBY, any of its characters or the image of Monty Oum. Only my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Grimm Reaper

-o-

Although a few moments ago I had been beaten the shit out of me without mercy, I didn't feel pain at all. Instead I felt warmth all over my body.

A light shone with great intensity to the point that it almost blinded me when I opened my eyes, so I put a hand in front of me protecting me from such a brightness. What I could see was a clear sky with the sun shining in all its glory very different from the one that had been in Vale before being unconscious.

As I sat up I could feel the soft feel of the grass below my fingers almost caressing my palms.

When I looked around I could see that I was in a forest somewhere that I did not recognize. Leafy trees surrounded me with their green leaves swaying at the mercy of the refreshing wind crashing in my face. In front of me was a huge clearing in the center of which stood an enormous oak on a hill surrounded by gigantic rocks the size of a table. The trunk was to measure several meters in circumference since even the stones seemed small in comparison.

Sitting on one of those rocks, legs crossed in the form of meditation, there was a figure wearing a black cape with the hood covering the face despite being in the shadow of the big tree with a black sword sheathed behind and the gaze hidden in the shadow of his clothes.

Something told me that I should approach that person so I walked slowly there not sure who that figure would be.

A short distance away, a voice greeted me.

"Hello, Kaiden," said the voice of a man removing his hood to reveal a pale face covered with black hair and dark brown eyes. "What a surprise to see you here."

I was a little startled to hear him say my name.

"Sorry, do I know you?" I asked now approaching me cautiously.

"Don't you remember who I am?" He said, squinting before slapping his forehead. "Oh yeah. Your memories. Wait a second."

With a swift move, the hooded man jumped from the stone on which he was sitting and walked towards me. The dark cloak gently waved in the air as he walked with ease. As he stopped in front of me, I could see that he was looking down at me from above with his eyes curious.

He lifted a hand a few inches from my face right in front of my eyes and held it there.

"Focus on my hand," the man said.

Lord Hooded began to wave his hand up and down slowly but gently as my eyes were fixed on his movement. It had been several seconds before suddenly ...

 **SLAP!**

My third slap of the day.

"Hey! What the fuck?" I exclaimed giving a small leap backward with a hand to my burning cheek.

The man jumped toward me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. His eyes looked almost like he was watching my soul and lifted me off the ground.

"Say my name!" He ordered.

"You're Monty, the Grim Reaper! We met in Heaven's version of Alice when I died and I was resurrected by the contract!" I answered, resorting to all the information I found in my head.

Monty looked at me earnestly for a moment before a faint smile appeared on his face.

"You're goddamn right."

Then he released me by letting me fall, sitting on the lawn. I didn't stand up instantly, I just stayed on my knees with my hands clasped to my head to analyze what was happening.

I remembered everything.

The memories that had once been erased were now flowing in my mind like a torrent of images and information. My childhood before Nebula moved. My training with my teacher. The first meeting with the Soul Reaper. My life in Beacon and my friends. Ruby. I could even remember how a part of my consciousness clung to the erase and saw everything as if everything was a terrible TV show. Hell, my amnesiac me was a total disaster.

"You're wondering what happened," Monty guessed, offering me a hand to get up. "I'll start at the beginning. But before that, let's get comfortable. "

Once seated enjoying the great shadow that gave the colossal oak with our backs leaning on the huge rocks at its base, Monty began to speak.

"Okay, I'll start with the following: you passed the test."

It was just a single sentence and I was already confused.

"Test?" I asked. "What test?"

"The true nature of the contract to get back to life," he clarified. "When someone decides to do it, one has to give something back as payment. Something of incredible value to that someone. "

"In this case, my memories," I deduced.

Monty nodded.

"Right. To do so, I took your aura and reversed it to an old version like when you just unlocked Alice, keeping me with what you could call a backup. Therefore, your aura became more fragile as when you were a child. "

"If you took a part of my aura, why did my memories go too?"

"Because you could say the aura is like a fingerprint: it is what identifies you and there can not be any equal. Your aura is made up of everything that makes you who you are: personality, memories, knowledge, abilities, strengths, weaknesses, feelings. When I took a portion of it, I took the part that corresponds to your memories, at least leaving you the basics to survive. "

"Well, at least I can thank you for letting me remember how to dress. Now the next question: what test were you talking about? "

"Before I respond, I will ask you something: do not reveal anything this, as confidential. Union Affairs. "

"One moment," I interrupted, "union? Are not you the only Grim Reaper? "

"Of course not," Monty shook her head. "There are more than one. It would be a damn chaos if only I were in charge of bringing souls to their eternal rest. Can I continue? "

I nodded.

"Very good. As I said, by receiving a little of Alice's energy and accepting the contract, you entered what could be considered a test. This test is to see if that person really does something with their second life. If that person fails to meet the requirements, his soul will not reach Heaven by dying but rather will pass to the Eternal Void where it will be trapped there until the end of time. "

"Wow..." I exclaimed surprised by the punishment "a good place to spend eternity."

"But you, Kaiden, have passed the test with honors and in record time," Monty congratulated me with a thumbs up. "Although you lost your knowledge of fighting, your experiences of combat and the information that you had of your semblance, you decided to go to help to a stranger. And not only that, you freed many people from a fateful destiny by staying behind and giving them time to escape even though it meant that you could not get out of there. And that is why you will now return as a complete Kaiden. "

"Really?!" I asked excitedly. Now I could go back with everyone. To be with my friends. With my family. With Ruby.

"Yep," he said, popping the P." Also let me tell you that if at any point you feel lost and you are looking for a path, look for this tree. The Arumatsuri. Here you will find the answers you will need."

"Where can I find him?" I asked, standing up, placing one hand on the huge trunk and feeling the hard crust on my fingers.

"It doesn't have an exact location because it's always moving with the flow of aura in the nature," he replied as well, standing up and taking his sword to place it under his cloak. "You will find it in due time. And speaking of that, I have to warn you of something. "

For some reason, I felt a shiver as he said those words. What would be so important that even the Grim Reaper had to tell me in person?

"You spoke to a person today. That person will cause great pain and chaos in the near future." Monty held me tightly on my shoulders and looked at me with seriousness. "I cannot tell you what will happen exactly, but I can tell you this: protect the Maidens. "

"Maidens?" I repeated the word, knowing I had heard it before.

"You'll understand when the time comes," Monty assured me before dropping my shoulders and putting a hand on my head. "Until then, I'll leave you a gift that could be of help."

Suddenly my head began to fill with images of fighting moves, techniques with the sword, uses of my aura and ways to make the most of my semblance. Now I knew how to make each move as if I had done it before repeatedly.

"Maybe this will help you when you get back," Monty said with a grin.

"Oh, yes!" I exclaimed, slamming my fists together as Yang usually does. "I want to go back there and teach those morons some new tricks."

"That's the spirit," Monty said raising his hand to my face again. "Now go back to play with your friends and I do not want to see you in a long time."

"I'll try," I said. "Tell Alice I send greetings."

"Of course, I will." That was the last thing that Monty told me before he flicked my forehead and I felt my body falling limp like the last time.

But now I was ready for what's coming.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[Play The Storm - Evershine]**

And there I was after knocking out 3 bitches and 17 with their guns pointing at me with fear of having the same fate.

The truth was that even I was surprised at the ease with which I had dealt with three aggressors in less than 15 seconds without spilling a drop of sweat. The way I manipulated my aura to strengthen my arms and legs as well as condensing that energy to send someone flying was totally by instinct without even thinking about where I wanted to concentrate my energy.

And that I still did not use my semblance.

In addition, my body was in good condition despite the damage I had recently received and, somehow, I could feel that my aura was one hundred percent.

"What's up, guys?" I started teasing the group. I stretched out my arms and exclaimed, "Are not you entertained?"

Chuck's shaved head began to turn red with rage almost fuming by the rain falling on us while a vein began to throb in his forehead.

"You cocky piece of shit," he growled, lifting his mallet up towards me. "Just finish him... no mercy."

The whole group launched at me except for Chuck, who apparently preferred to stay away from any harm for the moment.

The first to arrive was a woman brandishing a green katana. Her slashes were too open, exposing her to any counterattack, or in this case a blow with the palm in the trachea to cut off her breath and easily knock her out.

Without waiting much, a man with barbed brass knuckles threw a punch to the head, which I simply dodged by moving my neck a little to then grab the arm and give a simple lightly charged aura at the elbow. I must admit that I felt bad for breaking his arm so, with a strong hook to the face, I made the man go to sleep.

The sound of a gun recharging put me on alert.

A fat guy was pointing at me with a shotgun. I jumped on him before he fired the gun, but unfortunately I failed to stop him and he pulled the trigger causing the gun to roar with the shot. Instinctively I raised both hands preparing for the impact ... I felt nothing. In front of me there had been a black wall of darkness that absorbed the shot before there were more detonations, but still did not give in despite the fact that I could feel the bullets that had come into contact. Undoing the wall, the jingling of the bullets could be heard falling from the floor before the astonished look of those present.

"Do not tell me you've run out of ammunition," I told the shotgun man who was trying to shoot again with a bullet he no longer had.

Seeing the situation in which he was, the chubby only took the shotgun by the barrel and began to swing as if it were a type of bat. To me. Who just seconds ago stopped several shotguns with a wall of darkness coming out of nowhere.

Fuck logic.

First swing. I dodged it with a simple step backwards.

"First strike," I announced.

Second swing. One step to the right.

"Second strike."

Third swing. I caught the butt of the gun with my hand.

"Third strike. You're out." I snatched the shotgun "My turn at bat. "

All it took was one blow for the fat man to fall down.

The next attacker took me by surprise, brandishing two kukuris that almost brushed my chest. The movements were quick and precise, barely leaving me room to sort out the attacks. My luck had a slight stumble when I had it too. The user of kukuri passed his leg under me making me fall backwards before pouncing on top of me with the pointing blades. He stopped the attack holding both hands in an intense struggle. With a small push, I could make him move his hands over my head so that I could give him a strong headbutt before throwing him aside to kick him in the stomach.

As I got to my feet, I remembered that there was still more people to play with and I realized that it was going to be a little difficult to deal with all of them without a weapon.

I looked down and found a simpler solution.

I took the kukuris user's leg and used it against his companions as the most horrible and useless weapon of all; so much as to palliate Ruby.

Basically, I was using a motherfucker to beat another motherfucker.

Quickly the number of enemies was falling as I was dispatching them. When I felt that the poor guy had already had too much punishment, I threw him against his companions, managing to bring down 3 more.

Now there were only 9 left, including Chuck.

I ran towards them and jumped on one of them planting my feet in his face. I jumped back in time to see two others behind me throwing a punch to where I was before just ending up giving the coup to his partner. In the air, I used a movement Monty gave me placing my hands in the form of a pistol and thought to shoot aura bullets from the tip of my index finger.

"Bang!" I exclaimed as the shells shot from the tips of my fingers to the duo who tried to attack me.

They both collapsed, assuring me that the aura concentration I had used would not kill them despite the lack of protection they had, since they still had to pay for their crimes.

When I landed, I extended my hands still in the form of a pistol and aimed at the other two who were at my sides. One shot hit one to my right on the forehead and the other one that was to my left in the chest. They both fell without much noise.

With both hands, I formed a pair of dark blades and threw them towards the two in front of me making them explode at the touch to avoid killing them.

I thought I was done with them all when I turned around and a fist hit me in the face. There was not much reaction for the blow with me still firm my place with the fist stuck in my face.

"My turn," I said with a mischievous grin. Then I responded with a uppercut to the chin that left him out of action.

Now there was only one left.

"Very good. I must admit that I underestimated you, boy," Chuck said. He took his hammer with both hands and spun it several times, showing off his ability to handle it before he got into a fighting position. "But I won't go easy on you."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I replied, preparing myself as I realized that he was going to be something more serious to deal with.

I must admit that he moved too well to be just a small-time thug, since from a stride he quickly moved to my position in his mallet up. The weapon descended vertically crashing to the ground leaving a huge crater so I rolled to the right on the ground dodging the swing and from there I struck a blow using the heel of my right leg, but Chuck blocked it by lifting his left leg and rejected the attack with a kick in my side.

I rolled again to get away from his reach and with both hands in the form of a gun I started shooting aura bullets, but even that was useless, since he blocked them with quick turn of his weapon. Once more he darted toward me and swung the weapon. I jumped to avoid getting on my legs because I was too within his range of attack, but, giving the mallet half a turn, Chuck hit me hard on the midriff with the metal butt.

My breath was cut off once more that day as I was thrown backwards falling on the wet ground by the rain and with the drops of water coming into my mouth.

As I tried to get up, my hand found something rectangular. It was the clip ammunition

Of a weapon that someone must have dropped when I was kicking their butt. The casing was broken and inside there was only one bullet. And that was more than enough for me.

I stood up and started my strategy. I got as close as I could in Chuck's attack zone. He performed another swing that I dodged once more by jumping, so I received another blow from the butt of the mallet.

"Again with the same, boy?" Chuck mocked me with the metal as he hit me. "I thought you were smarter than this."

Still the air, I squeezed the bullet in my left hand as I extended the right to him.

"I am," I replied. "But you do not."

I closed my eyes and thought of a strategy that Monty transferred to me. Electric arcs ran up my arm before a black lightning bolted from my palm before being drawn by the metal butt of the mallet like a lightning rod. Electricity continued its way along the weapon until it reached the arms of its carrier, who began to convulse by the great number of volts that circulated by his body before collapsing while he emitted smoke.

I opened my hand and dropped the electric dust bullet I had used. Although now it was only an ordinary bullet having used all its elemental energy.

 **[Song Ends]**

Finally, a break.

It was over.

All the prisoners had escaped and surely had already been given notice to the authorities, who should be on their way to arrest all 20 criminals who lay defeated wherever.

"Guys will not believe me when I tell them about this," I told myself as I reached into my pocket for my scroll.

But there I remembered a small piece of information that I had forgotten that later it was connected with another. And this to another data. All this until I reached something important that I had overlooked.

So my reasoning was: I did not have my scroll. They had taken it from me. They took me away in the interrogation. Clayton Zaule had taken it from me. Clayton was not among the ones I had defeated. Clayton still did not show up. This was not over yet.

Some applause startled me and put me on guard.

From the inside of the warehouse was the man with the long ruffled blue hair with the beige raincoat and the white shirt adorned with the black tie. His face showed a mocking smile, but his eyes sparkled with anger because of what I had caused his operation and his employees.

"Bravo! Magnificent!" He celebrated with enthusiasm. "A real show. That was an incredible technique. "

I glared at him.

"It's all over, Zaule," I said, pointing a finger at him. "Your men have fallen. Everyone you have locked up must be alerting the authorities of your business and should be on the way to arrest you. "

Clayton looked at me in surprise for a few seconds before bursting into a laugh.

"Do you really think they'll do something to me? Please, I told you before. I am untouchable. Vale's police commissioner is eating from the palm of my hand to ignore this location or my business," he said mockingly. "Hell, he even got the Atlas aircraft not to circulate here because supposedly special training was done on some units. Even if your friends could warn of this, he would cover my tracks and return the merchandise that escaped. Sure, after he gets his share."

He pulled a scroll of the color of his hair from his raincoat.

"With just one call from here, I can have someone come to arrest you with the charges of trespassing on private property and assault and then sent you to prison without trial. But of course, you would not go there but to another place that I have in mind. "

"Then, I just have to snatch that scroll as proof of your crimes and would be enough to put your sad ass behind bars."

"Yes, it may be," he replied unimportantly. "But what can you do? You have no weapons and you're alone with a veteran hunstman. "

"Well," I prepared for what was going on "I'll have to improvise."

 **[Play Heart of the Storm - Dragonforce]**

I launched myself toward Clayton concentrating my aura on my legs for a quick movement. A few meters from him, I threw a direct blow to the face only to be stopped with one hand. For a moment, it seemed to me as if I had hit a metal wall, but I did not stop and kicked to the side. However, I was blocked with the other hand before being thrown aside with little effort.

"Oh, sorry," Clayton pretended to apologize as he took off his raincoat despite being soaking wet with the rain. "I forgot to show you some of my tricks."

He rolled up the long sleeves of his shirt just to show me that his arms seemed to be covered with a metallic liquid like mercury that glowed with the few lights we had nearby. From there, everything that was skin turned metal encompassing more skin leaving the clothing intact. In the end, Clayton looked like Colossus of the X-Men.

"You see, my semblance allows me to turn every part of my body into metal," he explained as he reversed a hand to his old fleshy form. "No matter how hard you hit me, you'd need a lot of strength to hurt me."

"Well, I'll have to work hard if I want to see you squirm in pain."

I dashed again, this time leaving a trail of black smoke while I was going at high speed; almost as Ruby had always done it the whole time I met her. Even the metal jerk was shocked when I stepped to the side giving a spinning kick that struck his now metal head ... but he did not move a inch. I pushed on impact point to disappear and attack his back with a punch, but it was not effective either. I think it was worse for me since my hand and leg were numb from hitting a surface too hard.

"Ah, is it my turn?" Clayton scoffed, folded his arms.

It almost seemed to me that someone sounded a gong, but then I realized that I had received the fifth slap of the day, but now of metal. My brain bounced inside my skull before crashing against the wall of an abandoned building. My head throbbed incessantly while on the corner of his eye could see him walking in my direction.

'Okay, normal hits do not work,' I started thinking about a strategy in my head 'so let's see what happens if we add a little aura to the equation. "

I launched several dark blades at Clayton, but it was ineffective as if I had thrown an arrow at a wall.

I positioned my hands like pistols and started shooting the aura bullets, but neither was it effective as the metal man remained unchanged where he was; just raising an eyebrow at my vain attempts to hurt him.

'Damn!' I cursed internally 'if only Pyrrha were here.'

Then I remembered something. A move I had made when I trained with Pyrrha and Jaune after the semester break.

It was good to have my memories back.

I put myself in position that I had once shown the two members of JNPR. I flexed my legs. At the height of my chest I placed my palms face to face with the fingers of both looking in different directions, with one up and the other down. I inhaled and exhaled concentrating my aura into the space between my hands. I got ready and then I launched into the attack one more time.

"Wow, you've got another trick to show," Clayton stared at me without much enthusiasm at my new attempt to attack. "Let's see what happens now-"

He could not finish the sentence as he was struggling through the air after I pressed my palms open in his stomach and the expansive blow scattered all over his body. With the sound of the metal crashing to the ground, Clayton fell with the mark of my fully visible hand where I had touched it as a dent in a car.

"I must admit I did not expect that," Clayton said, standing up with a quick surge of his arms. My mark disappeared as he dissipated his semblance, returning his body to his flesh-and-blood composition before it became metal again. "I think it's my turn to add a little excitement to the game."

He spread his metal arms, and from the back of his hands came double-edged swords. Just to see them I knew that any touch could be dangerous.

Just when I thought the battle had become balanced, this guy somehow shows something new. Now I was like at first being disarmed and with little chance of getting out of there alive.

"Now, if no one is going to show something new, let's go on."

Clayton moved quickly despite the material of his body.

I could almost dodge the first cut to my neck, but the second came to graze my right thigh. As soon as I felt the cold metal brushing against my skin, I jumped back to take my distance, not without first receiving a cut on my left cheek.

Only a few seconds had passed and I was already receiving damage that my aura was barely healing at the same time trying to protect me from the cuts being deeper.

"What's going on, Kaiden?" The metal man smirked. "Too much for you? That can be fixed if you just give up and come with me. "

I did not answer thinking of a strategy that would give me a way out of this mess.

I could get out of there, but that would mean letting him get back on track and more faunus being sold to whoever knows where without having any proof of what happened. I didn't think I could live with that remorse.

To surrender and resign myself to being sold was out of the question.

So one option was to take the scroll that was in his raincoat, get out of there and deliver the information to Ozpin. He would inform Ironwood and Zaule's corruption network would collapse to facilitate his capture and rescue the already captive. The only problem was that the raincoat was lying behind its owner so I would have to survive the attacks before reaching it so there would only be a chance to do so before Clayton guessed my intentions.

I got ready, I took a deep breath and rushed towards the dealer in a suicidal move.

Just when I was within reach of those metal blades, I did my best to avoid them, but it is easier said than done. I could feel my aura receiving the damage on my right shoulder, my left side and a slight vertical cut on my back before I hit another blow with the open palm loaded with aura to get away from me and achieve a little more of time to put my plan into action.

Clayton was stunned by the blow as I began to look for the device in the raincoat. My heart pounded as I felt a hard surface between my fingers and proceeded to pull it out before the time was up... and that's exactly what happened.

"Hey, leave my things alone," Clayton's voice said behind me causing me to stop my search before my left side exploded in pain before being thrown into the air along the space between the abandoned buildings.

I rolled onto the floor before stopping, watching my assailant check his raincoat, making sure everything was there. He pulled out his royal blue scroll and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I see what you tried to do, pal," he said, putting the device in place before leaving the raincoat on a box near the open store door. "Take my scroll, escape and expose my network of contacts to make me fall. But, unfortunately, you failed. "

I rose slowly to one knee feeling my aura closing my superficial wounds, although it could be that one bone was damaged.

But that did not matter.

"Did I fail?" I asked with a victory smile on my face. "Tell me, how many scrolls did you find?"

The man's eyes widened before running into his raincoat and just finding his scroll. He turned to see me with the panic in his eyes.

Meanwhile, as if a superior entity decided that it was time for me to look great, the rain ceased and the clouds began to clear as the moonlight began to illuminate us; Starting right where I was standing. In the light of the cracked celestial body, something shone in my hand: a black scroll with white details on its surface.

"No..." I could hear Clayton whispering as if his whole life was ruined. Maybe he was right about that.

I looked at him with a satisfied smile as I unfolded the device and entered the Beacon system.

"I wonder what I should do now," I said, navigating quickly on the main menu. "I think I'll start by issuing a distress call to invite everyone to the party."

I kept pressing the icon of the function for 3 seconds before the warning came that the signal had been released and that I held the position until help arrived.

Clayton looked at me angrily as he realized that although he had control over Vale's police chief, he had no influence whatsoever on some huntsman in Beacon.

Without taking my eyes off of it, I acceded to another function of the system of the academy.

"Do not worry," I countered falsely as I folded the device and shoved it into my pocket. "I'll stay with you until they all arrive. I hope you don't mind that I invited a friend. "

Something was coming towards us with the sound of a propellers growing more and more until ...

 **BOOM!**

A propelled locker crashed into my side, remaining embedded in the concrete while the compartment door opened by itself, showing me the contents. From there I drew the same sword I had wielded several times that week, but this time I did know what to do with it. Feeling the texture of the dark leather sheath on my fingers with the weight of the gun inside comforted me after that hard day while I admired the silver-plated details of the handle that was separated from the blade by a pair of silvery concentric rings.

"Clayton Zaule, I'll introduce you to Requiem," I began the introductions as I drew it out. I pointed the crimson blade at my opponent. "Requiem, I'll introduce you to Clayton."

I took the sword with my left hand while doing the same with the right one for the sheath I was holding. I spun them quickly over my palms feeling the lightness with which they moved. Perhaps it was the work of using Slayer for several years, because with each version that I updated, my old weapon became heavier in order to prepare to take the sword that was now in my hands.

"As a friend once said," I took position, firmly grasping my weapons "I'm combat ready."

We both fled quickly to meet the other with the moon as a witness to our duel. Clayton lifted his blades and brought them down quickly before I blocked both my weapons and launched my first cut infusing aura in the blade of Requiem impacting on his chest. At first it seemed to be ineffective before a small crevice began to grow, which grew more and more until a small portion of the metal armor fell off, leaving a portion of the skin visible.

Clayton looked puzzled as the piece of armor left him before his eyes looked at me with more rage and his attacks increased. Although they became increasingly strong, the cuts became slower and slower, allowing me to have more opportunities to give him another thrust with aura and reduce his defense.

I repeated the process several times at a time I evaded their attacks although on some occasions I was not so successful in doing so.

Before I knew it, much of his armor was gone, with only one visible part covering his arms with the sleeves of his shirt in tatters, the head complete except the left side of the face and back while all the rest His skin was pale and helpless.

I, for my part, was not without damage. My jeans had cuts in different parts besides a blood stain of my wounds that had healed through my aura. My hoddie had a big cut in the back that fortunately had not touched my body as well as several healing wounds in my arms.

In the distance one could hear the faint sound of police sirens on the way.

"Give up, Clayton. It's over, "I said, raising my sword. "Your men have fallen. Your dirty business finished. It's just you. "

"No," he replied dryly. His attitude, previously quiet, had completely disappeared leaving a man controlled only by rage. "If I am to fall now, it will be when you are dead."

"I was afraid you'd say that," I said with a sad sigh. "It was the only chance I gave you to repent of your crimes."

I raised both hands holding Requiem and its sheath while several black blades appeared above us in a circle. With a simple gesture, all those dark forms descended to embed themselves in the ground forming a type of cage of black bars of darkness that surrounded us.

I turned and ran in the direction of one of those dark ethereal forms. I jumped and leaned on one of them before I lunged for Clayton with my weapons ready to strike. As I passed swiftly by his side, I gave a sharp slash, concentrating my aura on the sharp edge of my sword to nullify the blade and not kill him, since I wanted him alive to receive his punishment.

Without touching the ground, I reached the next blade and repeated the same process, this time attacking with the sheath. I repeated the process by picking up speed until I began to move, becoming a dark blur that left a trail of black smoke as I struck one blow after another before striking his back with my two weapons and landing in front of him.

Monty calls this movement "Black Cage".

"This cannot be happening," Clayton muttered, falling to his knees as the rest of his metal armor fell, as well as the blades that came out of his hands, collapsed on the floor with the thunderous clink of metal. "Everything was going to be so easy. I just had to keep everything discreet while I sold those beasts. Everything was going according to plan, until you showed up. Surely, they are all thinking of joining the White Fang and wiping out all of us. "

I sheathed Requiem and hung it on my belt to my right side while staring.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe for every 5 that decide to enter their ranks, there are 1 who decide to make the real difference and help others regardless of race, "I said standing in front of him. "If this is true, then it is true that they are better than us when deciding to forget the hatred and move on. Not like you."

Although he was completely defeated, Clayton gave a little laugh.

"You talk as if you think that by arresting me all the hatred in the world is gone in an instant." He spits at my feet and continued, "No matter how much you do, there will always be someone like me who will decide to clean up the cities of all Those animals that walk between us and their sympathizers. If you think you can do something about it, let me tell you that's impossible. "

"I don't care a shit about what you think, I'll go ahead helping and try to save all the people that I can, no matter who they are or what they are," I declared determined. "That will be my path as a hunstman."

I put a hand on his head and gave him a friendly smile.

"So, I'll help you by giving you simple advice," I gripped her blue hair tightly. "In prison, do not drop the soap."

I quickly pulled his head at me as I kneaded him in the face, leaving him out of the fight as blood flowed from his nose.

Clayton Zaule was finished.

 **[Song Ends]**

I looked at the night sky that was clearing leaving the thousands of stars that greeted us from that black canvas while the police sirens indicated that they were soon to arrive.

I could not help but smile, thinking that I would now return to Beacon and really would meet with everyone now as the Kaiden they knew. So many things I wanted to talk to them.

But most of all, there was someone I wanted to be with.

I headed for the beige gabardine and searched for the scroll with the information I wanted. I did not want all that data to be deleted by some police infiltrator, so I transferred as much information as I could to my device. The transfer ended when several lights dazzled me almost blinding me, so I put my hands in front of my eyes to protect my sight.

"THIS IS THE VALE POLICE DEPARTMENT! YOU ARE SURROUNDED! "A voice spoke through the megaphone of the patrol in front of me. "LEAVE THE SWORD ON THE FLOOR! TURN BACK AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE HEAD! "

I decided to obey without question the indications.

After all what I had been through, I didn't want to get six warning shots on my back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To say that the circus was unleashed when the patrols arrived is to say little of what really happened.

In a few seconds Atlas ships arrived before some ambulances that appeared minutes later to attend to all that were injured that received a good beating; courtesy of mine obviously.

Fortunately, a certain general arrived aboard one of the ships. As always, Ironwood was dressed impeccably in his white suit like any general who leads the larger army at Remnant.

As he stepped down from the carriage, Ironwood began to analyze what was happening, raising his eyebrows in surprise as he saw the henchmen who were scattered everywhere while being taken by the paramedics before being taken under arrest. In Clayton's case, he had been handcuffed and was being held by two soldiers while being taken to a transport that would take him to one of the main ships of the fleet. The only thing I could hope for was that there was no one inside that had been bought by Zaule.

I avoided arrest by identifying myself as a Beacon student and reporting that I was the one who launched the call for help, so a paramedic took charge of checking me in before I was interrogated, making sure I did not have any serious damage during the fight. Fortunately, my aura had taken care of everything and the wounds received during the fight were closed, so I only had to take some pills that the girl gave me to make sure there was no infection.

"How is he?" Ironwood asked the paramedic while she finished the check with me sitting in the back of the ambulance.

"He's fine," she declared, closing the bag containing the medical equipment. "There are no broken bones or wounds that have not healed by the aura. So, everything is in order. "

"Understood," the general replied with a nod. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to talk to him alone."

"Yes, sir. With permission, "she got up before going to check on one of the detainees.

Once alone, I could feel the presence of the general lay on mine with firm stance as he stared at me with his blue eyes.

"Kaiden Azabache, remember who I am?" He asked.

I got to my feet and, despite the fact that he excelled me in height, I stood up before answering.

"Yes sir. You are General Ironwood, director of Atlas Academy. You covered the medical expenses for me to recover, and for that, you have all my thanks. By the way, my memories came back. "

The soldier's eyes looked at me with surprise before his face softened and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's great news, Kaiden," he said, smiling. "And let me tell you that, even though I think confronting a gang of dangerous criminals and a veteran huntsman alone, you did the right thing. You recognized a danger and took action, as a huntsman would. You may not be an Atlas student, but I'm still proud of you. "

Hearing those words made me feel good inside.

'Proud of you.' Even my father had not told me anything like that.

However, something else worried me.

"Sir, what happened to the other escaped prisoners? Have you heard from them? "

"They are all under protection. Curiously, Ozpin received the call from Miss Rose saying that a child who supposedly knows you said that you were in danger. Just after that, a distress signal was detected. Immediately I started to mobilize my men for any eventuality, but it was not necessary anymore because, apparently, you had no problems with that. "

I arched an eyebrow in disbelief as I took off my hoddie and thrust my fingers through the cutouts on the sleeves, sides, and backs.

"No problems say?" I asked sarcastically.

There was a silence for a few seconds before the two of us could not maintain the seriousness of the matter and laughed until someone caught our attention by clearing his throat.

A sturdy man with bald head besieged by a single patch of gray hair was standing next to us. He was almost like the detectives of Vale who were checking the store in white shirt, black pants and brown suspenders holding the dress.

"General Ironwood, I am commissioner Maron Torn, Vale's police chief," the man introduced himself as he made a military salute before the general did the same.

"What's the situation?" Ironwood asked formally.

"My men are checking the surroundings securing the perimeter and looking through the warehouses in case someone is hiding. By the time, we ... "

I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying while I was reviewing Clayton's scroll for a certain name that was apparently the one that covered the tracks in his business. I found what I was looking for in very compromising messages.

"Excuse me for a second," I interrupted the conversation. "General, I think you have to see this."

I handed the blue scroll to him, who began to read the information that was unfolding. He was silent for several seconds before speaking to me.

"How did you get this?"

"During our confrontation, Clayton mentioned someone in the high command of Vale's police who was covering up in his business, turning a blind eye while receiving a good part of the profits. That is his scroll with all the information of his operations, transactions and, most of all, contacts." I stared at the chubby policeman "Isn't that true, commissioner? "

The obese man looked at me in terror as he turned pale and began to sweat even though the weather was cool after all that rain. He didn't say a word as Ironwood called one of his soldiers.

"Soldier, put this man under arrest on charges of obstruction of justice, bribery and complicity in the trafficking of faunus."

Without being told twice, the soldier placed the handcuffs on Commissioner Torn before taking him. The now arrested began to babble about how everything was a mistake, that he was innocent and should not be arrested. All that falling on deaf ears.

"You can take the scroll, General," I said as I sighed in relief that a corrupt trash was about to face justice. "You do not know how many more curious names appear there and where they must have led to the faunus that have been trapped before."

"Thank you, Kaiden," thanked Ironwood for keeping the device. "What you have done today has been very noble. All the people you helped will remember what you did today. "

"I know," I said with a slight sigh. "I just want you to-"

"Kaiden !"

I could not finish what I was going to say before being tackled on one side, making me fall on the wet floor. I shuddered to feel my t-shirt getting wet as I had removed my hoddie and left it in the ambulance.

As I looked up, I could see two tanuki ears peering out over an orange sea before eyes of the color of sunset saw me with tears about to sprout.

"Oren?"

"I'm glad you're okay, big bro," he said hugging me tightly.

I put a hand on his head and gently stirred his hair.

"I'm sorry that I put you in that situation, Oren," I said softly. "I just wanted to protect everyone."

Oren got off me and we got to our feet.

"One moment, where's Annie?" I asked, remembering that he had gone with the dog-eared girl.

Oren looked away, scratched behind his head and laughed uncomfortably.

"Maybe I left her when she was not watching to come and help you. Possibly."

I crossed my arms and glared at the boy. "Oren ..."

"Don't worry. I ran into RWBY. In fact, there they come ... "

Several footsteps were heard before the four girls appeared around a corner. Apparently they had been running for some time as they bent over their knees and caught their breath.

"I told you to stay away from us," Weiss scolded Oren, breathing heavily. "What if something happened to you?"

Once they caught their breath, they looked up and their eyes were completely glued to me.

Actually, I was really happy to see them. It was as if losing my memories made me see everything through a defocused camera, preventing me from actually seeing what was in front of me. Now I could appreciate every little detail of my closest friends who were already part of my family.

Yang with long golden mane full of curls and those immense... lilac eyes.

Blake with those amber eyes and black hair as the night was adorned by a cute black bow to hide her adorable cat ears.

Weiss with his snow-white hair and the scar crossing over her left eye.

And Ruby ... I could quite an ode and it would not be enough to describe her. Those silver eyes that captivated me when we met. That dark hair with red ends that combined with the cloak she always wore, no matter where she was. That black dress with red details that she always defended saying it was a combat skirt. The same girl who always managed to make me smile no matter what mood I was. Who encouraged me if I felt down. That was the girl I had fallen in love with.

We stared at each other before Weiss started talking.

"You!" She spoke softly as she pointed a finger at me. "Do you know how worried we were for you?! First you leave and we were looking for you all over the academy until Sun told us he saw you getting on a transport, then we found this boy who tells us that you were prisoners in cells and you stayed to fight some criminals on your own! "

So, she continued to scold me incessantly.

"Is she always like this?" Oren deadpanned.

"You have no idea," I replied, rubbing my temples.

As I stared at Ruby, our gazes locked as I saw her shiny silver eyes.

"Hi, Ruby," I whispered, I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl.

She looked at me exaltedly putting a hand to her mouth to stifle a scream while she used the other to shut Weiss with a loud smack. Schnee protested at the censorship, but Ruby did not care.

"Kaiden," her eyes began to water as some thin tears started down her cheeks "Did you...?"

The rest of the team did not understand what their leader was trying to say until several seconds before looking at me in shock.

I said nothing. I just nodded my head, smiling at them.

The red-robed girl disappeared from her place leaving a trail of rose petals before she struck me with her arms wrapping around my neck. I sat on the damp concrete soaking more clothes, but I did not care as I did not feel any cold. I just felt the warm embrace that Ruby gave me while her warm tears flowed over my shoulder.

"Welcome back," she whispered in my ear between sobs.

I returned the hug by wrapping my arms around her and squeezed her tightly against me. I could feel the scent of strawberries and roses emanating from her hair that I remembered every day.

"I did not go anywhere, Ruby. I've always been here, "I whispered to her, stroking her soft hair. "I just needed to wake up."

Ruby gently took off as she looked at me with a warm expression ... which then became one of anger.

 **SLAP!**

She slapped me.

Why was everyone slapping me that day?

"You are a great fool!" She scolded me while giving me another blow. "Do you know how worried I was for you? When you decided to face the Reaper alone. When you used the horrible technique that Ozpin told us about. When you woke up without your memories and you could not remember me. When you ran away today ... "

She launched a brutal flurry of slaps that almost made Ironwood call for reinforcements to get her off. However, little by little the blows were diminishing in strength and in quantity until now they were only soft punches on my chest. Physically I had no injury due to my aura, but inside I was suffering listening for everything I made her endure.

"Every night I sneaked into your hospital room and slept beside you waiting for you to open your eyes the next day. All the cookies I could not eat wondering if you'd like it. Every night I prayed for you ... "

The anger was gone. Now there was only pain in her face with the tears still crossing her face as she only gave a slight sob.

"I made you go through a true hell, Ruby," I said putting my fingers under his chin and lifted it to look straight into his eyes. "All the punishment that I have to receive for any harm that I have caused you, I will accept without rejecting. I will do what is necessary to compensate you for all the pain you have had to suffer and everything you have done for me." I placed his face in my hands and whispered softly" And I think I already know where to start."

I let my brain take a break and put my heart in charge, so I brought my face closer and pressed my lips against hers.

I know that was not my first kiss (thank you, Velvet), but still it does not mean that it is not important since that was one that I had wanted to feel in those brief moments when a small piece of my conscience was still closed in my amnestic body.

The moment I felt that indescribable warmth, the world around me ceased to exist and time itself ceased to make sense. Any sound disappeared. My brain was about to explode. My senses were overloaded. I could feel Ruby's arms around my neck as she pressed me to her as I savored the sweetness of her lips that refused to leave mine. My lips moved restlessly trying to enjoy more of the softness of the girl now caressing my hair as she held me tighter to her. If there was only one word that could describe that moment, it would be ... passion.

Unfortunately, the mere need to breathe was what separated us.

We both smiled like fools as we pressed our foreheads together with our gazes fixed on each other's eyes.

"I love you," we both said in unison.

We did not know how long to see her before the warmth that I once felt was erased by a cold breeze which reminded me that my clothes were soaked.

"Ummm ... Ruby?"

"Yes, Kaiden?" My sweetheart replied sweetly.

"Can we get up? My butt is getting wet. "

"Oh yeah. Sorry, "she giggled sheepishly.

She got up first before taking my hands and helping me do the same. But even when I was standing, I did not release her at all.

The reactions for the emotional moment were diverse.

Oren had looked away and covered his face with his hand, but still his face was as red as tomato.

The general just looked at me with a proud smile.

Weiss fanned her face with a hand in an almost vain attempt not to cry over the excitement of the moment.

Blake was covering her mouth in despair, trying not to scream with emotion, as if one of the favorite scenes of the books she read had come true (which I suspected was exactly what she was thinking).

Yang looked at me. Fixedly. With a murderous look with teeth clenched tightly. With red eyes. Cracking the knuckles. As her aura burned with fury.

"Umm, general?" A police officer approached the military man. "If the... lovebirds are done," Ruby and me blushed madly "we need to take the two witnesses to the station to give their testimony," the man reported with a thumb to the patrol that was parked nearby.

I looked once more at the blonde as I kept feeling a murderous aura close to me, who now had bloodshot eyes and the ground beneath her was turning red hot.

I let go Ruby after a quick peck on the pips, took Oren by the arm and in the blink of an eye we were inside the car.

Never before in my life had I been so anxious to be in the back of a patrol.

* * *

 **Can you see it my friends? That shape in the horizon?**

 **A ship has sailed.**


	34. Everything about Kaiden Azabache

**Hello again!**  
 **I really hope you enjoyed last chapter ending.**  
 **Maybe I won't be posting so often as I thought. I have some stuff happenning in my life and I could need some time for myself...**  
 **Nah, I screwing with you.**  
 **I got Persona 5 and it's totally awesome so that's why I got delayed with the update! hehehe**

 **For now I'm gonna leave you with the new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: The last paragraphs contain high levels of sweetness so be careful if** **you suffer from diabetes.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Everything about Kaiden Azabache

Vale's police station was in a mess at the time. It was no surprise since a clandestine operation of trafficking in the faunus had been stopped, the commissioner had been arrested for covering it up and, from what I had heard, several heads were rolling across Remnant as several arrests were made based on the list of names that were in the scroll of Clayton. The police were now leaded by the next person in the chain of command after making sure there was no connection whatsoever to the information I had obtained.

For the moment, I waited in a chair in the hallway while Oren was interrogated about the events that had taken place. The officers had been kind to us by offering me hot coffee and chocolate for the boy, plus a long-sleeved gray t-shirt to wear since the one I had before was wet after what had happened that day. On top I had my hoddie on even though it was torn from several parts after my fight against Clayton. Fortunately, I grabbed it quickly as I ran with Oren toward the patrol to escape the wrath of Yang after kissing Ruby.

Ruby.

Just thinking about that moment makes that silly smile come back and make me feel incredible. If someone had told me long ago that in Beacon I would kill the Soul Reaper, eradicate a criminal organization and get a girlfriend, I would have laughed in the face. But now everything was different and much better. There was no Soul Reaper to face, my memory was as before and now there was a cute girl waiting for me to come back.

I pulled my scroll out of my pocket and checked the notifications I had pending. Several calls from the girls of RWBY, Jaune, Pyrrha and Nebula. Several messages from them plus others from Nora and Ren. Some of them when I was locked inside the cell and others when I was in the church. They all asked me to come back and were worried about me. I had to do something to compensate for it.

My scroll started ringing with the Ruby name appearing on the handle.

"Ruby?" I answered the call.

"Hey, Kai. How's it going? "I heard my girlfriend's voice on the other side of the line.

"They're interrogating Oren while I wait my turn."

"I thought they would put you in another room and interrogate you separately."

"I think they'll leave the best for last," I said, letting out a small chuckle. "How's everything over there?"

"All good. The team is in the showers right now, "Ruby replied with a slight sigh. "Weiss doesn't stop complaining about you and at the same time is happy for both of us. Blake doesn't stop harassing me asking questions about how we feel our ... kiss." I couldn't help but roll my eyes to the attitude of the addicted-to-smut faunus. "And Yang ..."

"Oh uh," I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"She seriously thinking about kicking you out of the room and not take her eyes off me while you're around. Actually, that doesn't surprise me. She's doing what dad always did when she invited a boy to the house. "

"And one of them has survived his judgment?"

"None so far and some were seniors at Signal," I gulped. "But you'll be fine. I am sure of it."

"I hope so," I sighed. The door to the interrogation room opened. "I think it's my turn. I'll let you know when I'm on my way. "

"Okey dokie. I'll be waiting for you here," Ruby said cheerfully. "And, Kaiden ... I love you."

The sweetness with which she said those words filled me with joy before replying, "I love you too, Ruby. I'm coming soon."

"Don't take too long," she said before hanging up just in time when Oren was walking out into the hallway with two detectives behind him.

Both were in white shirts holding their black pants. One had dark hair with a military cut while the other had brown hair that came to his shoulders. The latter was Cameron Perl, who by now was in command of Vale police after Commissioner Torn was arrested.

"May I have a minute?" Oren asked the officers, who nodded, and walked in my direction.

"How did it go? Will they get you a life sentence? "I quipped.

"Yes, and you will be my cellmate," the boy followed my game. "Better get spoons to make the escape tunnel."

"Smartass. And what will happen now?"

"My parents are on their way to take me home and I will have to attend therapy to get over this." He shrugged. "I think I'll be fine."

I didn't know how to answer that. I knew what it was like to go through a traumatic situation and how difficult it could be to try to leave it behind when you know that it will always be there, no matter what you do. That was 7 years ago with the Soul Reaper, the death of Alice and the rehabilitation I had to go through. Even so far, I didn't know if I would completely overcome the last visit of the unfortunate, but I was determined to do so. After all, I was not alone. Just like Oren.

I took a pamphlet and a pen from a nearby desk and began to jot down my information before giving it to the faunus.

"If you have problems, questions or just want to talk, do not hesitate to call regardless of the time."

Oren looked at the piece of paper and then at me before wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem," I said putting a hand on his head.

"No," Oren said as he let go, "thank you for everything. For being kind to me in the cells, to get us out of there, to stay to cover our way out even though I was against it. "

"And I tell you again, no problem. I just did what huntsman would do. You know where to find me if you have problems. "I released him and looked at him with a smile "Be careful, little troublemaker. "

"You too, future huntsman."

After that, he went with one of the officers before Perl told me to enter the room.

The room was dark and with a lamp hanging on a table and a couple of chairs underneath. It was like the place where I had woken up in that store, but at least I wasn't afraid of what might happen.

"Very well, Mr. Azabache," Officer Perl began to speak as I sat down in the chair facing the door. "Apparently, you've had a busy day."

I chickled "You have no idea."

"If it's not too much trouble," the man sat in the other chair and looked at me with clasped hands and elbows leaning on the table while a voice recorder was beginning to record our conversation "I'd like to hear every detail you can tell."

I leaned back in the chair, put my feet up to the table, and gave him a cocky smile.

"Get yourself comfortable, because it's gonna be a hell of a story."

During the next 30 minutes I was recounting the events of that day. I just had to skip the woman from the alley and the talk I had with Monty. When Perl asked how I lost my memory, I just said that he was fighting a grimm because that was basically what happened.

At the end, the man just looked at me curiously, analyzing every word of my testimony resting his head on his hands "Is that all?"

"Yes, all I can say," I replied, lowering my feet off the table and sitting upright.

"Understood," the officer said, stopping the recording before his scroll sounded. He opened the device and read the message he had received. "Very well, Mr. Azabache. That would be all, but I must ask you to remain in the room. You have a visit. "

I felt a tremendous deja vu upon hearing those words, but I stayed in my place as the officer stepped out the door, the same one that opened again within a few seconds.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Kaiden," a familiar voice greeted me.

"Hi, Professor Ozpin," I greeted the old man at the door.

"Only Ozpin, please," said Professor me as he sat with the same calm by which everyone knew him. "General Ironwood told me that I have to congratulate you on a certain accomplishment."

"Oh, yes," I said, scratching behind my head. "I got my memories back."

"Actually, it was about Ruby and you being in a relationship," Quickly my face flushed "but congratulations also for the memories."

"Oh! Uhmm ... thank you. No offense, but why are you here? I thought they were just going to take my testimony. "

"Yes, it is. Since you were doing huntsman activities even though you have not graduated from Beacon yet, I have to sign a few papers about academy responsibility, case follow up, etc. But nothing you have to worry about. Just the same procedure of the dock incident last semester. "

"I see," I said with a sigh of relief. "Ozpin, I just want to tell you that I appreciate what you all have done for me. If it were not for all of you being behind me encouraging me, perhaps I would still have amnesia and I would be enslaved who knows where."

"Yes, but the rest you did on your own without our help," the professor replied. "It was you who decided to help someone in danger. It was you who helped a group of faunus to escape their captors. It was you who confronted a renegade huntsman, defeated him and exposed a network of corruption encompassing various places of Remnant. Don't doubt yourself, Kaiden, since every day you show that, no matter what obstacle is in front of you, you will always find a way to overcome it and grow not as huntsman, but as a person. "

"Thank you, Professor ... I mean Ozpin," I said thanking those words of encouragement.

Ozpin began to watch the room with some interest before chuckling quietly "Do you want to know something? This is something curious. "

"What?"

"The two youngest students at the academy have been in the same interrogation room after facing wanted criminals," he replied, remembering with a nostalgic smile. "A few months ago, I was in this same room with Ruby a few weeks after admitting you to Beacon for what happened at that party in Aztlan."

"Oh yeah! Ruby told me that she had faced Roman Torchwick," I recalled resorting to my newly recovered memories.

"You two have surprised me with every feat they have achieved in what you have been in my academy: knocking down a giant Nevermore, thwarting the robbery of dust loading at the docks last semester at the hands of the White Fang, slaying incredibly dangerous grimm, wipe out a network of corruption. I don't know what to think, but for me it is enough that you have good grades in classes and try to stay out of trouble. "

I blew out an exasperated sigh. "I would if only I could do something about it. Somehow, problems always find me. "

"Believe me," Ozpin told me with a familiar calm, "I know that feeling. And I also know you're tired of everything you've been through today, so you can go back to the academy while I take care of the rest of the paperwork. "

"In other words, Miss Goodwitch will take care of that," I guessed.

He didn't answer and just winked at me before getting up to walk to the door and open "As I said before, I will take care that she takes care of everything."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night in Vale was in full swing when I left the police station with the establishments open everywhere with people walking on the street without knowing the events that happened that day. Store windows were lit while they bragged about the products that were available for purchase, whether clothing, books, appliances or weapons. The restaurants were full of guests who enjoyed the hot meals, as well as the cold desserts that made more than one moan of delight. The couples on the benches holding hands and spending time together while their lips met from time to time, reminding me that I should rush to meet my now girlfriend. Life at Vale hadn't stopped with the events of that afternoon.

After a quick stop at a hamburger stand to order something quick to take, I arrived on the shuttle to the academy while telling Ruby that I was on my way. I didn't see anyone I knew so I decided to enjoy the fries and leave the burger for when I was in the room.

The news about the arrest of Clayton Zaule and his band of criminals was already on the news, in addition to the arrests that were taking place everywhere according to the information on the scroll. The official version was that it was a joint operation with the Atlas army, Vale police and an anonymous huntsman for the arrest of the suspects, so I didn't expect them to give a particular name except General Ironwood, who appeared each camera shot giving the manufactured version of events.

Before I knew it, the ship landed on the platform of the academy and I continued the quiet walk to my bedroom. Along the way, I enjoyed the view of several places in the academy that I hadn't appreciated for a long time, like the immense courtyard that stretched in the distance for anyone who came to Beacon, the statue of the Huntsmen defeating the grimm or those long corridors with windows facing several places in the academy.

It was good to be home again.

I reached the door of the RWBY room and mine before sliding my scroll through the sensor and entering. There was no one inside so I closed the door and left the bag with my dinner on the desk where my gauntlets and armor were, which had not moved at all throughout the day, before something pounced on me, feeling slender arms around my neck.

"Welcome home!" Ruby's voice was the first I heard before falling to the ground looking at some pretty silver eyes. My girlfriend was dressed in the same pajama as always: a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowulf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration.

"I'm home," I said as I hugged her and brought my face closer to hers ... before a pair of hands separated us and stopped our sweet time.

"Hold it there," Yang told us as she raised her younger sister and leave her sitting in a chair to the other side of the room. Blake and Weiss came out of the bathroom having fun with the scene that was taking place. "From this moment, both will be under my watchful eye."

"Come on, Yang," Ruby protested. "He's Kaiden. You already know him and you even told me once that he's cool. "

Yang glared at me and crossed his arms. "Cool, yes. Knowing him... I thought so. And as someone has already recovered their memories, I would like to have some answers. "

"Yang, let him rest," Weiss defended me. Wow, it was a crazy day indeed. "It hasn't passed even five minutes after he's arrived and you're already questioning him."

"If the interrogation at the police station was not enough," Blake intervened.

I stood up and shrugged. It was normal for the blonde fighter to have questions just like everyone else about what had happened those weeks. The least I could do was answer any questions they had.

"Do you want answers? Fine," I replied walking to the closet and taking a change of clothes. "I think it would be better to call JNPR, CVFY, Sun, Neptune and Nebula because I don't feel like repeating everything I have to say today."

Once with my clothes in hand, I walked to the bathroom but not before giving a kiss on the forehead to my girl before the glare of her sister.

"For the time being, I'll take a well-deserved hot shower." I left Requiem to one side of the bathroom door and closed the door before I opened it again and pointed a finger at them as a warning. "And do not touch my hamburger in the meantime, only the fries. "

By the way, I only left 4.

Feeling the hot water on my body after fighting in the rain was a delight as my body began to feel the fatigue of the whole day. I closed my eyes and let the temperature of the water envelop me as my muscles relaxed before venturing out of the shower.

I couldn't avoid seeing myself in the bathroom mirror and I could recognize the boy I saw reflected there. The same dark hair that almost reached the neck covering my ears and just above my dark eyes. Maybe it was time for a haircut. My body was still toned, but now there was a blank space above my heart where once was the claw-shaped mark made by a certain grimm. I ran my fingers over and it all felt like there had never been such a scar. A new beginning.

I dressed in a white T-shirt and gray pants with black sandals before leaving and having my second interrogation of the day.

When I came out of the bathroom, I was surprised to see everyone gathered. The JNPR were sitting on the floor wearing their pajamas with Jaune (who surprisingly wasn't wearing that ridiculous blue bunny onesie) and Pyrrha side by side talking while Ren read a book with Nora drawing on a sheet of paper using a pink crayon. Coco was sitting with Weiss and Ruby on the bed of the Schnee while chatting with the heiress and my girlfriend using her scroll. Velvet's face was painted a deep red while she was reading a certain book about ninjas in Blake's bed while the owner of this one stood aside, expectant of the reaction of her friend faunus on the content. Another poor soul had been corrupted. Yang was talking to Sun and Nebula as Neptune peered over the books on the shelves. As I entered the room, all eyes fixed on me.

"All right. I think we're all here," I announced before noticing that there were only two members of CVFY. "Where are Fox and Yatsuhashi? "

"They were training all day and now they are exhausted, so they couldn't come," Coco explained.

"Okay," I stated before sitting on the bookcase under the window. "I think you know what happened today."

"Yes," replied Pyrrha. "You heard the RWBY conversation, got mad at them and left because of what they said."

I was surprised they didn't know about my memories or what happened in the abandoned warehouses.

"Didn't you tell them?" I asked Ruby.

"I thought it would be best if you were the one who told them everything," she replied with a shrug.

Everyone looked at us in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Nebula.

"I'll answer that question with another." I stood up and looked at her remembering a childhood incident. "Remember when I was 4 and you broke my favorite Spiderman action figure?"

"Hey! I told you a thousand times that was an acciden-" Nebula paused half-sentence as her eyes opened wide "Kaiden, you... "

"Yes, Nebby," I replied softly.

She crossed the room quickly and gave me a big hug. "It's good to have you back, you big fool."

I could see that everyone was open-mouthed, totally surprised by the revelation.

"Wait a second," said Velvet, dropping the demon book that was in his hands "How is it that you ...? When…? Where…?"

I released Nebula and answered the girl. "If you let me answer one of your questions, I'll tell you what happened."

For the second time in the day, I related what happened once again omitting the woman in the alley and my encounter with the Grim Reaper. Everyone listened attentively, just interrupting to ask a question or make a comment.

"And with the information that was on the scroll of Zaule, they are being made several arrests as we speak."

"Wow ..." Jaune exclaimed in admiration "did you fight a duel against a renegade huntsman and defeat him?"

"It was not easy, but I managed to do it and get out alive," I said before my face darkened. "And now that I'm meeting with all of you, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"You do not have to," Pyrrha comforted me. "You had to do whatever it takes to beat the Soul Reaper."

"Thank you, Pyrrha. But, because of all the secrets I have kept, you were involved in all that disaster. Even you were hurt by the grimm "I looked at Ruby, who was looking at me sadly," ... or by me. That is why, from now on, I will be as honest as I can with you. Today I will answer any questions that have as sincere as possible. "

"Any questions?" Nora asked with an evil smile.

"Any question."

"Okey dokie, "she replied cheerfully the overactive redhead. "Well, my question is this: do you have a crush on someone?"

I narrowed my eyes not surprised that she'd ask that. I expected them to ask about something more serious, but I could take advantage of that question.

"Actually, yes." I stood up from the bookshelf as I gave Ruby a quick wink.

I walked quietly around the room until I was in front of Nora and I squatted down taking her hand with the best flirtatious look I could give her. The girl's face lushed madly before she began to move nervously in her place.

"Kaiden ... I ... I'm flattered, but I just see you as a friend and ... well ..."

I couldn't take it anymore with the act and I burst out laughing before getting up again. "I'm just teasing you. Actually, it's someone else in this room. "

I sat back in the bookshelf as I held out my hand to Ruby. She took it with pleasure and sat next to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist and I did the same with her tightening her towards me, with the stunned look of everything except Weiss, Blake and Yang, who was grinding her teeth.

"Are you serious?" Neptune was the first to speak perplexed.

"Yup," Ruby said, sounding p.

"Not messing with us again?" Nora asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"FINALLY!" Nora exclaimed with a drawing about Ruby and me holding hands. What surprised me more was that there were more colors than the pink of the crayon she was using. Until this day, I don't have a goddamn idea of how she did it.

"Well," Ren began to speak after recovering from the surprise "congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, Ren," he told the pink-eyed boy.

"Very good. This is cute and all that," I heard Yang start talking before hearing the sound of a gun reloading ammunition. Looking at her, she somehow had Ember Celica on and activated with one of the gauntlets pointing at me. "But, it's time for you to separate ... now."

"Yang!" Ruby grumbled at her sister's behavior.

"Now, now. Calm down, Yang," Weiss interjected. "You'll have another chance to threaten Kaiden."

Yang stopped pointing at me and returned to his place next to Sun, not without before giving me another murderous look that made me shudder. She really took care of her sister.

"Thank you, Weiss." Ruby raised her hand enthusiastically as if she knew the answer to a question in class "Yes, sweetie?"

"When we went to Aztlan, you said that my Uncle Qrow had been the reason you were admitted to Beacon, what did you mean?"

"Well, that's another story ..."

* * *

 _Well, it all happened a few months ago before meeting all of you at the academy._

 _My dad was invited to a party on Saturday at noon where there would be several politicians, businessmen and one another recognized person on a field near a forest that was a couple of hours from Aztlan, so we went there by car. I had planned to take advantage of that day my parents would not be around to sneak into the city dump and get materials to improve my gauntlets and Slayer, but was forced to attend._

 _Let me tell you that being there was a torture to be surrounded by braggarts, egotistical and smug with friendly faces, and the few boys my age were all spoiled who complained to the waiters if there was a single detail with the drink or food they did not like. For those cases I always had loaded my full charged scroll with a downloaded digital book and a Gamer Boy emulator with several games._

* * *

"I've always wanted one of those emulators, but I don't know how to get the games," Sun interrupted the story. "I have looked for guides online and they are always so complicated."

"It is easy. It all depends on the operating system of your scroll, because if you have Cyborg instead of Apricot is simpler..." I began to explain before someone cleared the throat. "Oh! Sorry, Coco."

* * *

 _I was forced to go so I had to dress in a simple suit and black tie with white shirt below and standard dress shoes for such event._

 _After arriving and spending time with my dad forcing a smile and shaking hands, I was able to get up and go to a quiet corner to hang out after I had refueled food and one of the few non-alcoholic drinks that were available._

 _I had just finished the third dungeon of The Legend of Kelda: Minish Hood when I received a message from my mother asking me to go get some things from her in the car, so I started looking for my dad among the crowd to ask him the keys._

 _I got to the parking lot, opened the car and took what I had been asked to grab. I was about to leave when I heard a sound coming from the party. It was not the music or the false laughter of the guests but of cries of terror accompanied by something else. Beowulf howls and roars of Ursas. I quickly opened the trunk and pulled Slayer out of his hiding place that I'd sneaked in when no one was looking back at home._

* * *

"Let me see if I get it right," Now Weiss interrupted the story. "Did you take your sword to a party?"

I shrugged.

"What better place to feed on negative energies than a party of politicians, entrepreneurs and other celebrities who have been involved in shady business?"

Everyone in the room nodded, apparently thinking the same.

"It makes sense," Blake agreed with me.

"But what about security?" Jaune asked.

"There were only people to deal with any threat from White Fang because of the profile of the guests," I explained. "Apparently, the host never thought that those people would attract grimm. Can I continue? "

* * *

 _I could only put my sword in, since to include my gauntlets and my armor in the trunk would be more complicated trying not to be discovered. Once with my sword fastened on my back in its sheath, I ran to the scene of the commotion._

 **[Play "Shoot the Monster!" – Project Jam (One Punch Man OST)]**

 _Everything was in chaos. Grimm everywhere. Chairs thrown. Broken tables. The screams of terror had replaced the music of the band, who now used their musical instruments to try to keep the beasts away. Security guards could barely contain them while they got time for the guests to reach the parking lot to take their vehicles and escape. But, because of the number of people pushing themselves to save their own hides, several people fell to the ground with no one to help them stand up and be safe. Others sought shelter under tables in a vain attempt to hide from the monsters, apparently forgetting that their negative thoughts in their minds gave them away to the beasts._

 _I quickly changed Slayer into a rifle before shooting a few blasts to attract attention and try to shoot down whatever I could, which was effective as they started pouncing on me ignoring each other while several were already dissolving in black smoke._

 _A beowulf attacked me with its claw, which I blocked before kicking and finishing it with a blast to the head. Another jumped on me as I returned to my sword and stabbed it in the belly and was cutting along as it passed over me._

 _Again, using the rifle mode, I activated the automatic mode and emptied the entire clip over all those who were nearby to gain territory and allow the evacuation of the guests._

 _"Kaiden, let's go!" My mom called behind me as I reloaded ammunition._

 _"Everyone go to the parking lot and stay inside the cars! You'll be safer there! "I ordered, pointing at the approaching horde coming out of the forest in front of me._

 _"Boy, come back here! You're just going to get yourself killed!" My dad ordered me._

 _"If I return with you, the guards will be overtaken by the grimm and will go after all the others! Just go! "_

 _Mom did not protest and took my dad by the wrist while he resigned himself to doing what I ordered reluctantly._

 _At the end, we were only a few guards who were poorly armed and a horde of man-eating beasts approaching with red eyes glowing with bloodlust. That was a good way to spend Saturday._

 _I approached the guards who prepared their submachine guns for the next wave._

 _"I will draw them to me while you take care of those who separate from the group," I pointed out as I replaced the magazine and reloaded my rifle._

 _"You better back off, kid," one of them told me, looking at me with disdain. "Let adults take care of this."_

 _I looked at him angrily._

 _"Don't tell me. I already noticed that," I said with my best friend, the sarcasm, at my side. "I noticed how easily you could eliminate 3 while I ... I don't know ... 7 tops? And I didn't focus on slaying them but recovering ground. "_

 _"I don't know who you think you are," the man replied angrily, "but you're not a huntsman."_

 _"Neither do you," I replied defiantly. I looked at their weapons with curiosity "And you don't look very prepared to deal with grimm but rather with a certain rebel group of faunus. I may not be a huntsman yet, but I have what it takes to get into Beacon next year. Aura unlocked, semblance and training. The whole deal."_

 _He snorted before ignoring me._

 _"As you like. It's not my fault if they swallow you whole. "_

 _"Well," I said with an arrogant smile as I laid my coat on a chair and shifted Slayer into sword. "I hope you're ready to swallow your words."_

 _I took position and shot out towards the grimm who reacted to my movement pouncing towards me. The first of them was a bear that attacked with a claw that I dodged by cutting the arm and then the head with a quick cut. I turned just in time to see a beowulf jumping on me, so I impaled in mid-flight and threw its friends while I fired a quick burst to those who were lying on the ground. I continued to cut and shoot as I watched myself surrounded by pure black fur and red eyes until I ran out of ammo._

* * *

"Did you take your weapon to a full-dress party and only took two clips of ammunition?" Ren asked with a brow raised.

"Hey," I replied, "if I had known a horde of grimm would attack and had chance to put more ammunition in the car without my parents being suspicious, I would have gone dressed like Rambo."

* * *

 _I gripped Slayer firmly as I prepared to attack. The good thing about being surrounded was that I could swing my sword in any direction and hit one of the beasts._

 _Each grimm that attacked me was quickly reduced to black smoke while using my semblance to throw a black blade, either succeeding to eliminate it or slow it down before giving the knockout. Beowolves. Creepers. Nagatinis. Ursas. The number of red eyes and fangs was slowly reducing with each falling until there were a few left._

 _In an effort to finish them all at once, I ran to a big ursa dodging its attacks and then used it to take a big leap and put myself on top of them. I formed as many blades as I could and dropped them like a shower of dark needles on the grimm, each falling down in the black rain that fell in the middle of the day._

 _I landed awkwardly as I leaned on my sword so as not to fall to the ground at the same time as I was finally beginning to feel the fatigue and the hits I had received from the beasts._

 _Everything was silent with no grimm in sight as a small laugh began to spring from me. Somehow, I had survived a great horde of grimm and the only casualties of the incident had been my shirt with several scratches and my trousers with several cuts. The only thing about my dress that was still intact was my black shoes, which I hated since they were a real nuisance when it came to fighting._

 _With a mocking smile, I looked at the security guard who earlier assured me that I was going to be devoured. He looked at me with his mouth open, surprised by what I had accomplished. However, his face went from being of surprise to one of shock while the sound of incredibly heavy steps that resounded among the trees of the forest that was behind me._

 _I just turned to see the figure of a gorilla coming to me almost, blocking the sunlight with its great height and casting a shadow over me. The dark skin was contrasted by bone plates that exposed those immense arms and small legs. Somehow, a beringel had slipped into the party._

 _I didn't have time to react before the grimm in the form of a gorilla whipped me with a heavy blow and I was thrown through the air. Sensing the impact on the ground, I quickly reacted and locked my sword to recover and take position before the new threat. The gorilla did n't wait for me to be comfortable and restarted the attack with a heavy fist. The blow struck the spot just where I was as I dodged and slashed at the arm, but it wasn't effective with the edge of the sword bouncing on the dark skin before the other fist hit me squarely on one side._

* * *

Everyone winced.

"Damn," Sun exclaimed, putting his hands on his abs as if the thought of damaging them was the worst thing in the world.

"Indeed," I agreed with the ape boy. "For a moment, I thought that a garbage truck had hit me. It felt like one of the punches of Yang when she gets angry. "

Everyone nodded in affirmation while a certain blonde had a proud smile.

* * *

 _It was not necessary to see my scroll to know that the blow took a good part of my aura, so I had to act with caution and not take the grimm lightly._

 _As soon as I recovered from the blow I began to analyze the beringel while dodging the blows and kept a safe distance. The whole upper body was lethal while the legs were smaller in comparison. The movements were slow, but with just a blink at the wrong time it was enough for you to be swept away by one of those huge fists. The grimm was a real tank._

 _I started to encircle the gorilla trying to attack the legs and immobilize him, but the arms were enough to stop my attempts and each ended with a big fist brushing me. I kept moving for the slightest hint of a weakness that I could use until I found something that might be of use to you if you were in a situation like mine._

 _There was a time when both arms were too busy to stop any attack when the beringel was moving. The legs were used to push when the arms were the supports for the movement of the lower limbs. Just at that moment the Achilles heel was shown._

 _I gripped Slayer's hilt firmly as the beringel poured toward me. I watched the combined movement of the arms and legs waiting for the opportune moment to put my plan into action. Just as the legs stopped making contact with the ground, I ran at a high speed before the window of opportunity faded. The beringel could not stop its movement and had its legs in front of me before I appeared directly opposite and cut them with a heavy chop. Now without the lower extremities, the gorilla lost the balance by falling backwards so I did not waste time and cut the head with a quick cut._

 _The body fell deaf to the grass before it began to dissolve into a black smoke that was scattered by the breeze blowing._

 ** _[Song ends]_**

 _I did not lower my guard before I saw another beringel that I had not noticed before, motionless and standing on its hind legs several feet from me. I raised my sword resuming my fighting position waiting for the grimm to start the attack. But that never happened. The second beringel fell face down to the ground with a sword embedded in the hairy back before it began to decompose._

 _"Hey, kiddo," a familiar voice called. "Nice moves."_

 _Behind the second fallen beringel, there was a certain huntsman with a glass of whiskey with ice in his hand as he sat in a chair without any concern. Qrow Branwen. Apparently, he was on his way to Aztlan to crash in the cabin as always for a few days after a mission when the smell of alcohol attracted him like a moth to a light bulb._

 _In the end, the incident wasn't made public because the host of the party didn't have several permits to carry out the event and several violations of the health and safety codes, since there weren't qualified personnel to deal with grimm and other threats and, apparently, several people were consuming certain illegal substances. But nothing that a bribe to pay the damages could not fix it so that nobody spoke of the subject and it wasn't known of my feat._

 _I returned home in the afternoon listening to my dad's complaints about putting my life at risk, putting a gun in the car without his permission, among other things that I did not pay attention to. I didn't give a damn about what he thought, I was proud of what I had done, just like my mother._

 _The next day, I went to the cabin to see Qrow and see if he had not been banned from another bar in the city; which it did happen. He was waiting for me at the front door before telling me to come in before having a videoconference with Ozpin, who had seen the recording of what had happened and offered me a place in the academy._

* * *

"And you already know the rest," I declared ending the story "I met you, died, resurrected, recovered my memories ..." I took Ruby's hand "... I fell in love."

Her cheeks flushed and she kissed my cheek.

Now Pyrrha held up his hand. "Listening to your story, a question came to me: What happened to your other sword and how come you have the one you've been using lately?"

I scratched my head nervously. "Well, Slayer was split in half during the fight against the Reaper and now it's resting somewhere in Forever Fall. And about the other sword..." I pointed to the weapon that was leaning next to the bathroom door "... Pyrrha, if you don't mind. "

The Spartan raised her hand and my sword levitated through the room before it landed on my hands.

"Meet Requiem," I made the presentation by unsheathing the sword and showing everyone present the brilliant crimson blade. "I think it would be better if the pretty gun expert gave us her analysis."

I handed my weapon to my girlfriend, who blushed slightly at the title I gave her, before beginning to examine every feature of Requiem. Her eyes flashed with intensity, holding on to the hilt, jumping to her feet and slashing through the air to test the weight as she analyzed every aspect of the sword.

"It's amazing!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. "The weight ratio! The components! The shape of the blade! Who made it?"

"Muramasa's name rings you a bell?" I replied with a grin.

Ruby and Pyrrha gasped at the same time.

"Muramasa?" Ruby asked stupefied.

"The famous blacksmith who forged 100 powerful weapons?" Pyrrha continued.

"101 actually," I clarified pointing at Requiem. "Look carefully where the blade connects to the hilt." The two girls looked and their eyes opened wide when they saw the barely visible mark in said part. "It was the last gift of my master and I swore that the Soul Reaper would be the first to fall before its edge. Until then I kept it sealed in the locker that I had kept, which I modified with several explosives to cause more damage to the grimm when the time came. I created Slayer as a substitute for that time and made it heavier with each version, so that I would then feel Requiem lighter and improve my fencing. "

"Kaiden, I also have a question," Blake said. "About your semblance ..."

I let out a long sigh. I knew that question would come sooner or later. Pyrrha returned to her place next to Jaune and Ruby next to me as she returned my sword and sheathed it.

"With the exception of the RWBY, no one else has seen my semblance in all its splendor, including Qrow. All this time I had limited it to only dark blades, but, in reality, my semblance is ... darkness."

Nobody said anything. Everyone looked surprised except my roommates who looked at me worried about my revelation.

"I imagine everyone is wondering why I hid the true nature of my abilities and that reason is because I was afraid of the reaction that people would have to discover it, since usually almost all people relate the grimm with Darkness. Isn't that right, Weiss? "

"I'm sorry, okay?" The Schnee grunted. "I admit that seeing you wear all that darkness scared me."

"Don't worry, Weiss" I reassured her with a smile ", it also frightened me the first time he manifested and destroyed a whole hospital room. But now I understand that it is like fire: it is good or bad depending on how it is used, so from now on I won't continue to hide it and I will continue to develop it to be able to protect people and fight, no matter what everyone says."

Now Weiss raised her hand as she usually does in class.

"Once you told us that you inherited your bank account from your master Alice, how much are we talking about?"

"What a surprise," Yang mocked her teammate "a Schnee talking about money."

"Quiet you!" Weiss glared at the blonde.

I let out a small laugh as I pulled my scroll out of my pocket to open the app that showed my financial status and gave it to Weiss. Everyone settled behind her on her bed and stared at the numbers on the screen. Everyone's eyes went blank before looking at me in shock.

"You know, Kaiden?" Yang recovered sooner than the others from the surprise and sat next to me around my neck with an arm. "There's a nice outfit I saw in Vale. If you give it to me, I will not bother you so much if you date my sister. "

"Yang!" Ruby and I scolded the brawler at the same time.

The rest of the night passed without incident as we caught up and I ate my hamburger; letting Ruby gave him an occasional bite. I answered more questions about myself, talked about different things and had a good time. It was almost like those hellish weeks would never have passed, only this time Ruby was by my side and I would not let go of my hand for anything in the world. We almost did not realize that it was getting pretty late so everyone started to leave, not before I asked them to keep secret about my current state for the moment, since I wanted to surprise everyone in combat class the next day. At the end everyone left, leaving only RWBY girls and me so we decided to go to sleep.

At last I could rest on my futon after that long day. The fatigue was already taking its toll as my eyes slowly closed, looking at the sheet that was hanging over me with one end attached to the wall using tacks and tape.

It had really been a crazy day: listening to what RWBY thought about my amnesiac me, fleeing to Vale, confronting a band of criminals, fighting Clayton Zaule, recovering my memories, kissing Ruby while Yang glared at me with a murderous look. Now the only thing that troubled me was to know who that woman was in the alley and what Monty meant about those maidens, but I decided not to think about it for the moment and let time give me the answers. Despite these thoughts, I was anxious about what might happen the next morning.

I was about to fall asleep when I felt someone watching me. I opened my eyes and looked up to find Ruby standing in front of my futon looking at me with those shiny silver eyes I loved. Neither of us two said a single word, but that was not necessary. I scooted aside and lifted the blanket that covered me, leaving the empty space on my side clear before she snuggled up with me. I wrapped her in my arms and I pressed her close to me feeling that warmth and fragrance that I always felt when I was with her. With one last kiss, we both let the tiredness overcome us and fall asleep together with the sound of our heartbeats being our lullaby.

That night, after so many years, I had sweet dreams again.

* * *

 **So how was it? Too sweet? Shitting sugar? Puking rainbows? Well, I warned you!**

 **Before you die of sweetness, let me answer the reviews:**

 **Full of Surprises:** What?! Only 15 'yes'?! It deserved more! Just kidding. I'm glad you liked it.

 **whitepriest27:**

*Kaiden reads the review, his face goes full white and hides under the couch*

Ummm... Ruby? I need help here.

 **EWR115:** Yes, and it's beautiful... there's Yang ready to sink it... damn it.

 **Guest (chapter 33 - Apr 19):** Congratulations! You wasted 5 fucking hours of your life! Just kidding. I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep following it.

 **InfernoKnightmare:**

*Kaiden reads the review and goes back under the couch*

Ruby... it happened again.

 **TheJoker1999:** Oh... I... know...

 **FourElemental:** Yeah, I could. But, after drinking so many tequilas after losing a bet playing billiard last week, the bleach is like milkshake for my stomach.

 **Guest** **(chapter 33 - Apr 20)** **:** It's gonna be Titanic (or Arkos) all over again **.**

 **I really appreciate your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't hesistate to send your comments about the story so far, what you think about it, doubts and anything else you'd like to say.**

 **For now, see you later.**


	35. Loose ends

**HEYO, EVERYONE!**

 **jeit93 is back with a new chapter of RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **Sorry for the delay. These have been some busy weeks at job so I fell dead on my bed after getting home and had few time to work on my story.**

 **I want to thank** **ReddLotus for being my beta reader, helping me to check the story for any grammatical horror so you can enjoy it better and I hope I can count on their help in the coming chapters.**

 **Now let's see what happens now...**

 **PS. We reached the +25,000 views and +100 followers... but that's not enough!**

 **Gotta pump those numbers up! Those are rookie numbers!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Loose ends.

-o-

I had already forgotten that feeling.

That moment when you're dreaming something so good that you almost curse the simple fact of waking up when the morning comes. In this case, I had the dream of being with Ruby running and laughing among the trees that were by the cabin in Aztlan. She was wearing a white summer dress that reached her knees with her bare feet dancing on the green grass as the sunlight illuminated us among the treetops. She was just hiding behind the tree as she peered out to see me with a sweet smile and she dared me to catch her. Obviously, I couldn't refuse such a challenge and went after her giggling. I followed her without stopping before, in one last effort, I managed to catch her and we both fell laughing in a forest glade. We lay down trying to recover our breathing before she crawled over me, her face over mine and our eyes staring each other. Slowly, she was descending almost feeling her breath until a distance almost null kept our lips away.

Before anything else happened, it was time to wake up.

Slowly, my eyes widened as I woke up, catching sight of the tent above me made of white sheet with the morning light coming through the bedroom window. I tried to stretch, but I felt something was on me. As I looked down, I could see a head with dark hair and red strands resting on my chest as a pair of arms embraced me from my left side.

I nearly freaked out before I remembered the events that happened the day before. Now I had a girlfriend.

Taking advantage of my left arm being free, I put my hand on that soft hair and began to caress it gently feeling it between my fingers. I don't know how long I was in it before Ruby started to stir and her eyes began to slowly open. For a moment, she looked at me in surprise before burying her face in my chest.

"It wasn't a dream," she whispered.

"No," I continued stroking her hair. "Did you want it to be?"

"Mhm," she mumbled shaking her head still on me.

"I wouldn't mind if it were a dream, as long as I didn't wake up and I could spend more time with you in it."

Ruby looked up before approaching me and kissed me tenderly, which I didn't complain at all and returned it. After that, we were just lying on my futon as I continued to run my hand over her dark hair until the alarm on my scroll began to ring.

"It's time to get up," I whispered.

"No..." Ruby clung to me "...just a little more."

I laughed a little at the attitude of my girlfriend.

"I would't mind, but I have to do it for several reasons."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Number 1: I have to use the bathroom before you all claim it as yours. Number two: Yang will bash me against the wall if she finds us right now. "

"It's still not enough," she replied, not caring if I died at the hands of her sister.

"Well, number three is that I have issues pending today. Starting with Cardin Winchester. "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once I bathed and dressed, I went back to the room to find my roommates and my girlfriend in their uniforms in their hands before rushing into the bathroom. I just finished getting ready by putting on my blazer and killed a little time analyzing my armor and gauntlets.

The only thing that needed my armor was to repair the dents and the straps, besides a nice polish to eliminate the rest of the imperfections. Gauntlets were another story. Force (right one) had a large dent that prevented the grapple line from firing. Faith seemed to be in a better condition, but I could hear something jingling inside so it might be that a piece was loose. The only thing that worried me was whether the motherboard inside both gauntlets were intact. Maybe Ruby could help me with it.

Ruby was the first to get out of the bathroom, already in her uniform, and hugged me from behind with her arms around my waist.

"What is the diagnosis?"

"The armor is fine, I just have to take it to some place where it can be restored," I said putting the gauntlets on the desk and put my hands on hers, "but my gauntlets are another story. I'll have to disassemble them later to check the damage. "

"Will you be able to repair them?"

"I have faith that it can be repaired, but I will be totally positive if a certain weapons expert helps me out," I turned to see her directly. "Only if she agrees."

"I'm almost sure she will," Ruby replied before giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Then I'll ask Coco if she's free later," I remarked before getting a punch in the chest as Ruby put on the cutest angry face I've ever seen, puffing her cheeks that turned red and her lips tighten tempting me to kiss them more. "Ouch, I was just joking."

"You better," Ruby replied, releasing me. "So, are we going to have breakfast?"

I couldn't help frowning at what I was about to answer.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. Not today. I'd better act as if I still don't have my memories if I want to teach Cardin a lesson," seeing how my girl's face was saddened tormented me inside. "But after that we'll have breakfast together every day. I promise."

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "Then I'll see you later."

"It's only going to be for a few hours," I told her to cheer her up. I went to the door, but, before turning the knob, I returned to where she was and kissed her once more but now longer and enjoying each moment before separating us. "For the trip," I said before heading out to the cafeteria.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The place was crowded like every day with the Beacon students and the other visiting academies that were going to participate in the tournament in a few months. Although some were eating in small groups depending on which academy they came from, there were others who had been well-coupled with the Vale lifestyle and socializing with students from other places. That was the reminder of what had been achieved after the Great War: peace and harmony between once-hostile nations.

After taking a tray with cereal, I sat down at a table and began to eat calmly, letting my mind wander among several thoughts that I had in mind. It took me a few seconds to notice that I had company.

"Good morning, Coco," I greeted the girl in sunglasses who had sat next to me with a cup of coffee in hand and Velvet on the other side with a fruit cocktail.

"Hi, Kai!" She replied, stirring my hair as I tried to swallow a spoonful of cereal.

Yatsuhashi and Fox joined us afterwards, sitting down in front of us with their waffles, the big man making the bench squeal with his weight before his teammate took a seat after making sure there was no danger of collapsing.

"Coco told us everything," Yatsuhashi informed me. "It's good to have you back and congratulations to you and Ruby."

"Thank you, Yats."

"But I don't get why you want to keep it a secret," Fox asked, arching an eyebrow curiously. "Everyone's till wondering when you'll be back on track."

"Well, it's because- They cheated on me and I don't want to be around them for now," I said, shifting my attitude in half-sentence to one of anger.

They looked at me in confusion before a voice joined us.

"Hello, my friend," Cardin greeted me with his team behind him. "Ready for today's combat class?"

"Of course. Looking forward to it, "I replied with false courtesy and forcing a smile.

"I'm glad about that. I won't hold back as I promised, "Cardin swore as one of his footmen tried to hold his laughter. He then noticed those who were accompanying me. The guys at CVFY glared at the boy with utter scorn as Velvet looked fearful and clung to me with her head down. Cardin looked at the latter and made a gesture of disgust as if he saw a garbage bag lying in the middle of the room before addressing me. "I just hope that in the end you don't get cowed."

"The same goes for you," I said, still feigning innocence.

Cardin snorted in derision "You wish."

Then he left, not without first giving me a smile that would seem friendly to anyone who didn't know him, but I knew he had nothing good in mind.

I kept forcing my smile until he was already at a considerable distance and I could relax.

"Asshole," I cursed as there was still some tension in the table after the scene. "He's the reason I want to keep everything a secret. Someone has to get his head out of his ass."

Every kept quiet until Yatsuhashi leaned of the table close to me.

"Kaiden, I never thought I'd ask anyone to do this, but ..." He looked at me serious. "Kick his ass. No mercy."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see how certain people entered the cafeteria and passed in front of us to get their breakfast. Ruby greeted me with a discreet greeting with the hand that I responded in the same way with a small wink.

"Believe me, Yats," I replied to the swordsman as I watched my girlfriend walk away. "Everyone will remember this day."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few hours seemed to pass slowly, enduring every class we had. Among Port's babbling about his unlikely adventures, Oobleck's fast descriptions of various historical events, and the latent danger of Peach making the classroom explode (again), my mind could barely keep up with the farce that I still had amnesia whenever Cardin was close. The only thing that gave me strength was that, by the end of that day, I wouldn't have to pretend anymore and be with Ruby.

Finally came the class of the day and the one I was waiting for: combat.

The first encounters were entertaining as I prepared for my match against Winchester. Nora knocked out (and possibly left in a coma) a guy from the team SLME (slime), Weiss defeated Ren by a small difference in the aura level when time was up and Ruby had no problem dominating her fight against Russell of CRDL.

"Let's continue with the next match," Glynda announced before looking up. "Yes, Mr. Winchester?"

"For the next fight, I'd like to face Kaiden."

The teacher then looked at me to know what I thought about it, with me nodding to let her know that I was well the challenge "Okay. You can go to prepare in the dressing rooms. "

We both went to the dressing rooms where my equipment was and I changed my clothes.

I dressed in a long-sleeved black t-shirt rolled up mid forearm, gray cargo pants and my combat boots with Requiem in its usual place hanging to my right and headed for the exit with Cardin next to me. He thought I didn't notice, but he looked at me with a mischievous smile thinking that everything would be a cinch.

If only he knew.

"Hey, don't chicken out now," he reclaimed as we neared the combat arena.

"I will not," I said.

"Say that to your hands."

I hadn't realized they were shaking. But I knew it was not because of the nerves, but because I could hardly continue pretending I didn't know what he intended to do and laugh my ass off. I clenched them in fist and ceased trembling as we got in position to start the fight. Cardin wielded his mace as I drew Requiem from its black sheath.

Our faces appeared on the screen above the bars that represented our aura levels.

"Ready?" We both nodded. "Begin."

As usual, Cardin started the attack by lifting his mace up before dropping it hard on me trying to hit me in the head. I easily dodged it almost causing him to lose balance by the swing of his weapon. Cardin looked at me angrily as I continued to pretend innocence.

"Oh, that was very close," I said, opening my eyes 'surprised.'

With an angry snarl, the big man struck again before I avoided the swaying again, but this time I whipped the flat part of my sword against his nape and his bottom, the latter as painful as the sound that followed.

Cardin glared at me with one hand rubbing at his irritated buttocks.

"Are you going to fight or not?" He demanded.

"Oh! Excuse me. I didn't want to hurt you, "I falsely asserted. "By the way, your armor looks great."

Cardin apparently forgot his aching ass and smiled proudly "Thank you!"

With the same friendly smile, I followed "Weren't there for men?"

In the audience, there were several muffled laughter while others not so successful.

His face began to turn red as a vein began to throb with rage.

"Calm down, I was just joking. In fact, your mace is quite huge." A wicked smile appeared on my face "Are you compensating for something? "

This time no laughter was contained while were heard long "Oooh!" coming from Jaune and Sun and Yang exclaiming "Oh, snap!" This made Cardin enrage more until his knuckles turned pale by strenght with which he held his weapon.

"Mr. Azabache," Glynda spoke to me by pinching the bridge of her nose "could you stop playing around and focus on the match?"

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch," I replied. "As you wish."

"Yes, Kaiden. Can you stop playing and-wait a second... what?" It was the last bully said before the real fun began.

I sheathed Requiem and I moved quickly leaving a trail of black smoke before appearing in front of my opponent. Cardin barely had time to open his eyes like plates of pure surprise before I slipped a foot against his own to make him lose his balance and summoned a big fist coming out of the ground that threw him through the air. I jumped placing myself over him and thus hit him with an ax kick to bring him back to the ground. The impact was so strong that the sound of the fall added to that of the metal creaking and resonating all over the place with Cardin in the middle of the arena in defeated Yamcha's position.

I landed effortlessly and headed toward him, drawing my sword to point it at his neck as I put my foot on his back.

"Say the magic words," I ordered.

"What the hell was that? I thought you-ah! "He began to speak before I pricked him with the tip of my sword.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," I said, "you know what you have to say. Just two little words. "

Cardin groaned angrily before the hand wielding his mace loosened and the weapon was left lying on the ground.

"All right. I yield."

"I knew you could do it," I drew my sword and lifted my foot off. "By the way, tell your contact that Kaiden Azabache stays at Beacon."

To put more emphasis on my words, I had Requiem spinning in my hand at high speed before I sheathed it up without much effort. There is nothing wrong with boasting a little. Cardin clumsily got up, retrieved his mace and returned to his seat.

When I turned to see the spectators, everyone, except those who were in the bedroom last night, stared at me surprised at the revelation back before applause and shouts of joy were heard. I just bowed respectfully and looked up at a certain girl, who was staring at me with a smile. Little by little they were all silent on Goodwitch's advice.

"Well well. We are all happy for Mr. Azabache's recovery, but there will be time to celebrate later. For now, let's concentrate on the last fight of the day." The professor then looked at me since I hadn't returned to my seat. "Mr. Azabache, you can go back to your place."

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch, but I would like to end something that was left unfinished." I looked at the bleachers. Rather, a certain redhead. "Pyrrha and I have a fight that I would like to conclude as soon as possible… if she agrees. "

All eyes were on the champion, who was looking at me defiantly.

"I accept your challenge with pleasure, Kaiden."

"Very well," said Goodwitch. "Miss Nikos, go get ready, please."

The murmurs echoed as Pyrrha headed for the dressing room while I decided to wait in the battle arena. I sat in the seiza position with Requiem in my lap, closed my eyes and began a quick meditation before what would be a hard-fought combat.

To my surprise, I could easily channel my aura on the blade of the sword feeling as if the metal accepted it with all pleasure. I could see the shape of the sword despite having my eyes closed and I could see every little detail as if I saw it through a magnifying glass. I don't know how deep I reached in my meditation until I noticed something curious: it was as if the sword was talking to me. It didn't say much except two words:

Sister.

Close.

Before I could inquire further, a hand patted my shoulder.

"Kaiden," Pyrrha spoke to me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Give me a second, "I said as I got to my feet and stretched to warm up a bit.

Something I took to notice was the audience that was present in the classroom. Instead of being alone the students who were always taking the class, the stands were crowded with others of different years as well as some teachers like Port and Oobleck, who were apparently making bets on the outcome of the next duel. Getting a seat was impossible, causing the rest to stand in the background or sit on the steps. My gaze went to a certain group standing by the door leaning against the wall.

Beacon's Special Units.

First were the Hashibami twins from third year, Toka and Taki. The first one had tanned skin with messy hazel hair and lime green eyes. He was dressed in brown shorts with boots and only brown vest on top, while a pair of knives hung from his belt. The sister had the same complexion as her brother, but she seemed more refined than him wearing dark trousers and a flimsy open moss hunting jacket showing off her great attributes hidden by a white undershirt with a bow on her back and hair the same color as her relative, but arranged in a braid.

Fourth-year Ragna Kor looked at me curiously with his storm-gray eyes beneath the bundle of bright red hair around his neck. He wore a white leather jacket with a red T-shirt underneath, and worn jeans with a black staff protruding behind his shoulder.

Suddenly I felt the pressure of the stares on me and my mind had a revelation: the tournament will have more public than it was now, and more if we consider the cameras that broadcast to every TV in Remnant. And that we can add that I had a small case of stage fright, so to say that the first classes I prayed that I weren't called in front of everyone. But I stopped feeling it as I spent the weeks getting used to the eyes of the same people who were always in the class. At least until that day.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, trying not to start hyperventilating in front of everyone and suffering a nervous breakdown. "It's just that I'm not used to being in front of so many people."

"Don't pay attention to the people, only confrontation," she advised me. "Imagine it's normal training, but this time fight with all your might."

"Understood," I nodded. "Shall we begin?"

 **[Play "Burn" – Flow (Tales of Berseria OST)]**

We took our places facing each other and we put ourselves in our positions of combat, with me having my hand on the hilt of Requiem for a quick draw.

"Get ready," the teacher announced on the verge of starting the meeting. "Begin."

They could hear the moment when everyone held their breath at the beginning of the fight, expectant of who would give the first attack. But that was the problem: neither of us had moved. We both knew what was going on. The first move was everything.

Our eyes were scurrying around trying to find the faintest crack in the other's defense.

At this moment, I followed a teaching from my teacher: surprise the opponent.

I left my crouched position and uncoupled my sheathed sword from the right side of my belt. Pyrrha looked puzzled at me, like everyone else, and more for what I did next.

I held Requiem with one hand and then simply ... I threw it into the air. Not as an attack, but as if I was throwing the girl some keys from the other side of the room. All eyes were staring unblinkingly at my gun being thrown, so I didn't hesitate and I decided to take the first step.

I dashed towards Pyrrha, who had barely noticed that I was moving, concentrating my aura on my fist. A few inches from her I threw my punch that was blocked with the shield quickly making it sound like church bell. The impact took her back a short distance before I caught my sword in the air, pulled it out and launched a quick blast of slashes using the blade and sheath that were barely blocked with the shield before Pyrrha decided to fight back with her gun, Milo, as a javelin. Seeing the thrust coming, I jumped back taking a safe distance.

"I must admit you surprised me," Pyrrha said.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," I then put myself in position again. "Shall we?"

The Spartan didn't give a verbal response, but rather threw her shield that brushed past my side while her javelin shrank into the shape of a sword. She took advantage of the moment to start her attack which I responded by blocking with my weapons before something hit me from behind. I do not know if it was just an example of incredible mastery of the shield or she had used her semblance, but it was a good move since it took away 5% of my aura.

I got up quickly with a quick jump and lashed out at her again with another flurry of blows, but this time I would have a setback. I was so engrossed in the attack that I did not realize a movement that Pyrrha was about to do before it was late. As she made a blockade with the shield to stop my attacks, she struck from below my hands causing me, for a moment, to lose my grip on my weapons. I made a quick decision and grabbed Requiem while the sheath fell out of the confines of the combat area. We both watched the entire route until it hit the wall, so I turned to look and pouted as she just shrugged with a mocking smile as she turned her weapon into a rifle.

I acted quickly remembering a move I did last night and raised my hand. Several detonations were heard at the same time a slim dark wall appeared before me, absorbing the impact and letting the bullets fall. Slowly I focused an amount of aura on my sword, getting ready until the right time came. That time came when Pyrrha had to reload her rifle and I slashed upwards, releasing a dark wave of energy that crossed the distance that were between us and impacted her.

I ran with my sword ready to strike before she threw her shield once again with me dodging it like the last time. I payed attention to my surroundings as I got closer to the girl, hearing the sound of the shield hitting the wall behind me and air being split close to me. I turned around covering my left arm in darkness, with my hand taking shape of a big black claw, and caught the piece of metal in mid-air barely feeling the recoil as I used it to smack its owner right in the face. She spun in the air before hitting the ground and I tossed the shield out of the boundaries.

I pointed a finger at Pyrrha, using my thumb to aim, and shot several aura bullets that she deflected with her sword before I unleashed another energy wave she dodged with a quick step.

Once again, we clashed once again slashing and getting hit by our weapons as both aura levels descended with every impact made.

Maybe you're wondering what's the difference between the slashes that Pyrrha was landing on me and those deadly made by people like Clayton Zaule. If I could explain it with a word, it'd be: feelings. Zaule wanted to kill me so his attacks could cut me and my clothes. Pyrrha wants to beat me but not in a deadly way so I only feel the hits but not any damage that could put my life in danger. That's why the feelings are important for the functioning of the aura.

The fight was getting intense as our auras were descending fast until both of us had it barely below 40%, but neither of us were giving up. It reached a point when our sword clashed again as we tussled to get dominance over the other gripping tightly the hilts of our weapons.

With a last effort, Pyrrha stepped aside making me stagger forward by the force I was putting in the struggle and disregarding my guard, leaving me open for an attack.

I turned around quickly swinging Requiem hoping to parry any hit she would be doing, but then I knew that it'd be a mistake. There was no intention to attack me and Pyrrha was expecting I would try to deflect any slash, even if there wasn't such thing. With a swift sword movement, she weakened the hold of my weapon to make it fly out of my reach and make her fall out of bounds. I watched helplessly as Requiem fell to the floor with the clink of metal echoing all over the place making me know that I had just been disarmed.

For a moment, I thought Pyrrha would take advantage of the moment and end the fight without wasting more time now that I had no weapon to defend myself. But, instead of that, she did something foolish and noble at the same time: she changed her sword into javelin and threw it to one side of the room, being nailed to the wall. After that, she raised her fists. She wanted it to be a fair fight, so I did the same.

I threw a straight punch right at the face that she dodged, grabbed my arm and made tossed me away. As I was still in the air, she tried to punch me but I blocked it with a palm and used that impulse to spin and kick her in the head with a heel. The strike stunned her enough time for me to fall and get on my feet before the girl recovered.

Pyrrha quickly dashed towards me before jumping high and start kicking in the air like a gender bended Liu Kang as I blocked them. In the moment she touched ground, Pyrrha crouched sliding an extended leg below me causing my fall. I fell hardly on my back closing my eyes due the pain and opening them just in time to see a foot descending over me, so I rolled aside few seconds before a high heel hit the spot where I was laying. I got up and launched a flurry of punches as she covered herself with her arms crossed before I charged my palm with aura before I pressed it against her, sending the redhead some meters back.

Now we were exhausted. I lost the track the time and didn't know how long the match has taken until now. Pyrrha was the same as me: sweated, panting, weaponless and our auras were very low so the next hit could be the last one.

Flexed legs.

Straight back.

Hands extended facing the other with a small space between them and the fingers of one pointing up as the others down as the palms were channeling aura.

Pyrrha recognized the stance and did the same.

The tension was in the air.

The two of us knew that this would be the last strike of the match.

We rushed holding our postures as the distance between us was reducing before we were facing each other. We extended our arms and our palms touched each other before the force of our attacks launched us in opposite directions with a resonant boom.

The world twirled without control before I crashed against the wall that was behind me and fell on my butt outside the limits of the arena. It took me several seconds to recover from the excitement of the fight and the adrenaline in my blood to settle down before I could process what was happening in that instant.

The crowd was silent.

Pyrrha was sitting across the arena below a huge crater on the wall like the one I made.

The information in the big screen was showing the results.

 **[Song ends]**

Pyrrha Nikos: 1%.

Kaiden Azabache: 1%.

Out of limits.

Tie.

I don't know how long I had been staring at the screen before a hand extended in front of me.

"Now that was a great fight," Pyrrha complied.

I grabbed her hand and she helped me to stand up.

"Totally," I agreed. "It's a shame it ended up in a tie."

"We, if you want a rematch, we still can battle in the tournament," she proposed. "You know, because the victor of the Special Unit branch can fight against who wins the mains one."

"Pyrrha Nikos, are you defying me to another duel?" I asked grinning.

"Why? Too scarred after today?" She replied with a mocking smile.

"Nah," I buffed. "I'm always up for a challenge."

Pyrrha and me high fived before the spectators went crazy cheer us after our thrilling fight.

"I have to admit that it was an amazing match," Glynda commented joining us. "I'm expecting a great participation from both of you and I hope seeing you fight in the big finale."

"We will," we say in unison.

"Very well," the professor nodded. "That's enough for today. You're dismissed."

Everyone in the room started heading to the exit commenting out loud about the result of the fight while Oobleck and Port were disappointed about the fact their bet was null.

"Kaideeeeeen!" Someone called me before a red blur tackled me and the 1% of my aura vanished right away. "That was awesome! Yourtechniquesandyourauracontrolweresoamazingandthewayyouhandonhand…"

I only could calm Ruby down with a soft kiss before she relaxed and remembered to breath.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Rubes," I said separating our lips.

She looked at me tenderly before turning to my former opponent "And you were amazing too, Pyrrha."

"Thank you, Ruby."

"You did it great," Blake said walking to us followed by the rest of RWBY and JNPR. With them alse were Sun and Neptune.

Jaune was carrying Milos and Akuos' Pyrrha and Ren was holding a sheathed Requiem before he gave it to me.

"Just great?! That was terrific!" Nora exclaimed. First you were with your swords like swoosh swoosh and then you were kung fu fighting!"

"It wasn't kung fu, actually," I explained. "It was a mix of Atlesian CQC with krav maga and karate."

The hyperactive girl's eyes shone with excitement "Oooh! You have to teach me some techniques!"

"Whenever you want, Nora," I answered. "Well, I got my memories back, dismantled a criminal organization, put Cardin in his place, fought a champion and it was a tie. It's been a good week. How about we…"

"KAIDEN EDWARD AZABACHE."

My blood froze and a terrifying chill ran down my spine hearing certain person calling me using my full name without forgetting my second one. The same person who once said it when I broke something or swore in her presence. The same person who could hit me with a sandal from far away even if I were running away zig zag without having an unlocked aura or semblance.

I turned around facing the face itself of doom.

"H-hi, mom."

"Mom?!" JNPR repeated shocked meeting Mary Azabache for the first time, who was wearing a white shirt and jeans with her black purse hanging on a shoulder. With her was my father with a gray coat covering a blue shirt matching the same color pants. Then Nora looked at me and pointed with a finger "So you're an Eddy!"

"Hello. Mary Azabache. Nice to meet you," she introduced herself to the guys before she glared me "And you… why didn't tell me you recovered your memories. Professor Ozpin barely told us some minutes ago." Her looks softened staring at Ruby and mine's hands holding together "And most important: you didn't tell me you finally got a girlfriend."

"Well... mom... you see…um…" I tried to find a way to survive my mother before Ruby came to the rescue.

"Please, forgive Kaiden," she said using her lethal technique: silver puppy eyes. "He barely recovered his memories yesterday and since then we were catching up. He really wanted to tell you so he was waiting you to arrive. Please, don't get mad at him."

Mom stared at Ruby some seconds before closing her eyes and whispered with a bright smile "Oh, Oum. My grandchildren will be gorgeous with those eyes."

* * *

 **So, how was it? Good?**

 **Before we check the reviews, I want to make honorific mention to Gizmo Bear for commenting almost every chapter. Keep enjoying the story, pal!**

 **whitepriest27:** Nah, I'm gonna let Kaiden have his time and enjoy his new life... until next the chapter.

 **Cco16:** Here, have more sweets. Maybe I could add some flavors soo. Maybe sour.

 **TheJoker1999:** *thumbs up*

 **Edgymcedgelord:** Thanks, man. I'll be doing my best to update it as soon as I can.

 **Guest chapter 34 - May 2:** Yeah, sorry for that. I tried to kill time when I was out in town so I was writing that part on my phone. I think I typed it by accident and didn't see it until you mention it. Anyway, I fixed it LOL

 **Lunaris Eclipse:** Thanks for following this fic and really appreciated you love it. And... yeah. Shit's on fire, yo.

 **Those were the latest reviews. Don't hesistate to send your comments about the story so far and what you think about it.**

 **For now, see ya later!**


	36. Family

**Alright, guys!**

 **Who's ready for more RWBY: Grimm Reaper?!**

 **After working my ass off these weeks on a project, I finally free (well as free as possible I can) and more time to work on the story.**

 **I want to thank to ReddLotus for still being my beta reader (obviously doing it to enjoy the updates before anyone else).**

 **Now let's continue with Kaiden and his misadventures. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Family

-o-

For the third time in the last 24 hours, I was retelling the whole story about what happened yesterday obviously not mentioning certain details like what team RWBY discussed and I heard in my hide, the reason why I was in Vale (just saying I was taking a walk at Vale), the woman in the alley, my talk with Monty and some hard stuff with Zaule.

Mom listened quietly without asking any question. I could see she knew I was omitting some parts, but she still didn't say anything so I could finish my story.

My dad was different. He looked like at me disgusted the whole time I was speaking, like if I were explaining how to kick a baby without hurting the feet. The moment Ruby saw him, her body stiffened and I discovered a face I thought I'd never see coming from her: hatred. She had my memories I guess she witnessed how my life with him was. Before anyone else saw her, I took her hand and squeezed it gently to calm her down.

Now we were in the dorm as I finished the summary of the events, with me sitting on Blake's bed with Ruby at my side as my parents were doing the same on Weiss' side. The rest of the girls were hanging out at JNPR's room leaving us space to catch up.

"So, all the arrests I saw in the news, taking place everywhere, are because you dismantled a criminal organization leaded by a veteran huntsman that kept you hostage and you fought?" Mom asked with a stern face when I concluded the story.

"I… yes… that's right…" I replied shyly preparing myself to be scolded.

"Wow," it was her only response.

"Just 'wow'?" I asked confused. "Aren't you mad at me for doing dangerous stuff?"

"Kaiden, I've seen you doing so stuff that made my heart skips a beat: your training session that lasted an entire weekend, that party at Aztlan months ago… damn, I almost had a heart attack when Yang called and told us you were in the hospital after fighting that grimm. I'm not even mad, son. That's amazing. You saved a group of faunus from a sad fate…"

Dad scoffed when mom mentioned the other race, causing all the eyes glared at him. He noticed this and faked a cough "Sorry, I had something in my throat."

We went back to the topic even if we didn't believe such a lame excuse.

"Yeah," I continued "I have the hope that everyone is at home with the people they love."

"Just like you," mom said pointing at Ruby and me, making our faces turned a light shade of red but still holding hands.

It could have been a nice moment if it weren't because some looked at us with displeasure rolling the eyes. I won't say who. Luckily, Ruby didn't notice this.

"Why don't we go out to grab a bite? My treat," I proposed. "Let's meet the others and let's find a nice place."

"That sounds great," Ruby agreed, standing up with a small jump.

"Good thing you say it," mom said getting up. "I only had a flavorless sandwich in the train."

"Oh! I know a good place where you can eat an excellent pasta at good price," Ruby said knowing from me that my mother loved that meal.

"You got me with 'pasta'," the pasta lover told my girlfriend as they headed to the door.

"I'll be with you in a moment," I informed them before I looked at my father. "Dad, could you help me with something?"

Both ladies looked at me, wondering what I was going to do, but they still left the room.

In the end, there was an awkward silence in the room with my father and me being alone.

"So," he was the first one speaking "are you going to pack your stuff or what?"

His words left me speechless.

"Excuse me?"

"You're going back to Aztlan."

"What?! No!" I protested. "I'm fine now. I have my memories back. I have everything I always wanted here. A place where I can be myself. Friends. I even have a girlfriend. I can't give it up now."

He frowned.

"That girl," he said with venom in his voice. "I don't know why you chose her and not the Schne. At least you could get some profit from her position as heiress."

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Everything is a business for you, huh?" I inquired. "Even paying someone to bully me and force me to leave Beacon." His eyes opened wide confirming my suspicion. "Yes, I know your little deal."

"I was doing the best for you."

Bullshit.

"The best for me or for you?" I defied him. "You saw what I can do after what happened in that party. I can defend myself and fight to protect others..."

"Even if you died fighting that grimm only to wake up with no memories?" Dad interrupted me "Do you know all the pain your mother went through because of you?"

"I know," I clenched my fists "but I'd do it again if I had to only to protect those who I love. What do I need to convince you that I'm fine here? I doing great in my classes, I'm gonna be part of the Vytal Festival Tournament and today I almost defeated a Mistral Champion."

"A draw in a fight isn't a victory," he said crossing arms.

"Oh, right. The end justifies the means," I replied. "That's your motto for anything, even if it's about getting a place in the council."

His eyes narrowed glaring me.

"What are you talking about?"

I smiled mockingly as I walked around the room.

"Did you believe I wasn't aware of your little businesses these years? Threats. Extortions. Bribes. Those operations trying to snatch lands from some people to sell to the highest bidder... if it weren't because someone was there to thwart those plans and expose them."

"How do you know- You," he pointed at me with an accusing finger. "It was you all along."

Let's say that I had another way to train besides being in the cabin. Every time I had info about a dirty business close to take place, I'd sneak in and take evidence that I delivered to some reliable people. The next day everyone knew about it and some explanations had to be done before going to jail or having a good punishment. Sadly, sometimes nothing happened but still I kept going with my task of revealing that corruption in Aztlan government. Even some nights when I went back with RWBY during the semester break.

"Yes, and I know what you have been doing these years," I informed him.

"It doesn't matter what you known, it's useless without evidence."

"Uh uh uh," I hummed shaking my head. "That's where you're wrong. I have evidence. A lot of it. I had more recently." His face went from an angry red to a shocked white. "You see, I've been saving a lot of info in different cloud accounts just in case I find a good use for it. Pictures. Videos. Voice records. Emails. Everything involving you."

"How did you get them?" he roared.

"I have my methods." Actually, I just logged in his email. Who uses their whole name has password? "And I found out that you've dealt with Clayton Zaule before to threat blacksmith Steex and make him leave the city years ago."

Before I gave Zaule's scoll to Ironwood, I deleted the data involving my father and saved theoriginal one in mine. Obviously, he wasn't pleased with this galreing at me with a deadly stare and a vein beginning to pop in his forehead.

"I know what you're thinking. You'll try to force me to delete it or Alice's cabin will pay the price. But, don't worry, because I won't make it public if we make a deal: don't mess with me and I won't mess with you. I'll stay in Beacon."

He only looked at me furious before he finally spoke.

"This is how you pay me back after everything I've done for you?"

"Done for me? After I decided to become a Huntsman, you started to treat me like trash," I reclaimed slowly losing my temper. "As the years passed, you kept ignoring me as you only cared about my sisters giving all they wanted. If they asked for something they desired, you gladly gave them. If I did the same, you gave me an excuse as mom kindly helped me. She and Alice always were there for me."

"And that's why I'm glad she's dead," he stated grinning. "She only filled your head with absurd ideas and made you totally useless for me."

For a moment, my heart skipped a beat and something inside was burning in rage.

"Do… not… ever… say… THAT-" I roared before my face whipped aside.

In my anger I didn't notice Nathaniel raised his hand and slapped me with its back. It shouldn't have made much damage if I had my aura back, but it hadn't replenished after Ruby tackled me before in the arena. I felt my cheek burning before he hit me again, making me fall next to Blake's bed.

"Learn respect for your father, you little shit."

Then the door opened.

On the ground. A thread of blood coming down from my nose. Split lip. A purple bruise appearing on a cheek.

I didn't want her to see me like this. Ever.

Before I could react, Ruby was kneeled next to me with her hands on my face analyzing the condition in which I was, but I turned my face away. I couldn't stand the look she was giving me.

Suddenly, she stood up and faced my father.

"I don't know what you were talking about, I don't care what has been said. But never EVER a parent should raise a hand against their child only to hurt."

In her face, there was a fury I never believed I could see on her.

"Get out of my way, girl," he demanded with authority standing straight to impose his height over hers. "This isn't of your business."

"Yes, it is!" she roared. "You don't know me but I know who you are and the things you've done."

Dad looked at her furiously but there was something in his looks that frightened me. Rage. Blind Rage.

"Looks like you need to know your place too," he said raising again his hand.

The sudden reaction shocked Ruby, who was still in her place seeing the raised hand falling towards her.

He really was going to do it. He wasn't thinking, just letting his rage take the control of his actions. He didn't care she was about to hit a girl he barely knew.

He could hit me, insult me and even spit on me, but I wouldn't let him lay a hand on the people I love. Especially Ruby.

I didn't think about I had to do. I just did it.

My legs were first to react as I jumped on my feet. With a fast stride I grabbed Ruby's arm, pulling her behind me, and did something that I knew was wrong but I didn't give a fuck about it. I didn't use the sword that was leaning on the bed, but I wrapped my arm in darkness and grabbed the arm of the threatening hand tightly.

"Don't touch her!"

Obviously, Nathaniel didn't like this and let out a cry mixed with pain and fear before I tossed him away from us. He fell on his back and stood up clumsily holding his arm as he glared me.

"I was right about," he groaned. "Once a monster, always a monster."

Another door opened, this time my mom coming out from JNPR's room, concerned about what was happening.

"What's going on here?" she asked looking first at his stumbling husband, then at Ruby and me. Her face was filled with horror when she saw the wounds I had "Oh my god! Kaiden!"

She started to run in my direction before an arm kept her from reaching me.

"Mary, we're leaving," my father ordered grabbing her arm and guiding her to the hallway as the stares from the room across witnessing the scene.

"But Kaiden-"

"Who?" Her husband interrupted her.

"Who? Your son!"

He looked emotionlessly at me from the door frame.

"I just see a kid who casually has the same last name as ours. The same who should know that I won't do a thing to his little shed in the woods, but is not welcome at our home. Ever."

Mom gasped looking at me with tears coming out of her eyes as she was escorted out of the room and I went after them.

They had walked some meters before Nathaniel Azabache stopped, looked at me with het in his eyes and said the words that would be burned in my soul…

"You should have died."

Without anything else to say, they just kept walking until they turned in a corner and lost sight of them, but I could hear something I never wanted to hear again. The sound of my mom crying.

I just stayed there processing those words when someone called me.

"Kaiden…" Ruby placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it off before I ran in the opposite direction.

It was my fault. I didn't measure the risks. I went full overconfident of myself revealing all about my research and didn't think what could happen.

Now I had no home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took a while until I stopped running and got to a balcony with the sunset sun fading behind the horizon. My breath was agitated while my heart was beating hard with sad rhythm and my hands clutched the railing as the grounds of the academy unfolded beneath me.

I screwed it all.

I knew the consequences of my actions but I let all my repressed anger after all years and overconfidence I got those days take control of me.

Now I was scared of what happen from now.

I didn't know if Nathaniel would agree on my deal and I would use my info. What if he doesn't? He could destroy the cabin with everything inside, try to take over my bank account to leave me without a single lien or use any method to make regret that day, and then I'd be forced to make public my data to Ironwood. But, what could be the consequences if my father is arrested? I'd be still in Beacon while my mom and sisters would be labeled for his actions and at mercy of the people who wants revenge of the things he did. The only thought made me shiver.

It'd be because of me.

A black glow surrounded me as I felt my aura healing my recent wounds.

"Oh, now you're back until now?" I groaned irritated.

I don't how long I stayed there. Minutes. Hours. I only stayed there gazing the falling sun.

Then my scroll started ringing.

Jade.

I just answered the call when a yell come out almost damaging the device.

"YOU INGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!"

"What the fuck!" I swore holding my scroll away from my ear.

"Dad told me everything," she said. "First you have your memories back and then disrespect dad. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Do you have any idea of what really happened?" I inquired knowing that my sister uses to have rash thoughts about something without caring if it's true or not.

"I know everything from him."

"Jade, I love you but you need to stop believing each word he says."

"Well, I trust him more than I do with you," she replied irritated. "How could you do it after he payed your tuition and your medical care when you were in coma?"

I closed my eyes. It wasn't surprise he had say that, getting the image of ever loving and caring dad.

"That's a lie," I said. "He hasn't given me a single lien in almost 10 years."

"Well, that's your word against his and I think he's more reliable than you."

Maybe both of us didn't have a nice relationship but still those words hurt me.

"I'm sorry you think that, sister," I said with grief.

"I'm not your sister," she declared coldly "you're not my brother and stay away from my mother. You've made enough harm."

Then she hung up.

The silence after that call was short before another one came in.

Lazulli.

I picked up ready for anything she had to say.

"Go ahead," I said getting ready for the rebuke.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Say what you need to say."

She stayed silent until she spoke.

"Are you alright?"

That question got me off-guard.

"I'm asking if you're alright," she repeated calmly. "Mom said dad hit you."

"Did she tell you?"

"Actually, we just texted. Well, are you fine?"

"I… uh… yeah. I'm fine," I answered. "My aura was off then, but it got back and healed my wounds."

"That's good," she said with a small sigh. "Now tell what happened."

I couldn't help but smile remembering the always joyful and caring elder sister who always separated Jade and me when we were fighting and who always listened me every time I wanted to talk someone.

I told her almost everything that transpired the last two days and the incident in the room, just omitting details like my information about the shady businesses that I found. Like mom, she listened just making a question once a while though she freaked out when I told about me and Ruby. When I was done talking, she kept silence for few seconds.

"I see," she says. "After that occurred, Dad called us ordering us to stay away from you just because you were out of control and too dangerous to be around us. Jade obeyed without asking but I decided to get more information about it so I texted mom before calling you. To be honest, I'm not surprised of what he's done. Dad always has been hard on you since I remember."

"Yeah, ever since I began with my training."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

I took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"I think it's the best if I stay away for a while," I suggested. "At least until all the tension is gone, but still I can't go home anymore. So, if I go to Aztlan, I'll be in the cabin."

"I think that's good," Laz agreed optimistic. "By the way, don't listen Jade. You always will be my little brother."

Hearing those words coming from here made me difficult to hold my tears but I barely did it.

"Thanks. I'm really happy to hear that," I replied ding my best to not cry. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too, Kaiden," Laz said with grief in her voice. "We'll be cheering you during the tournament."

This time I was the one who hung up.

I stayed still before I leaned on the balcony railing with my hands griping the grapping the metal to thigh so my knuckles paled as I breathed deeply trying to calm down. It was hard to clear my mind but made it slowly. I stood up and sat dawn on the ground leaning my back against the wall, closing my eyes.

But this time the silence was too painful for me.

"Kaiden," a voice spoke at my side. At opening my eyes, I saw Ruby standing next to me with concern in her silver eyes. "Are you ok?"

I didn't talk and nodded, not wanting that any word I say could reveal the mess I was feeling inside.

"Do you want to be alone?"

Time ago I could have said yes and enjoyed that time for myself. But not now so I shook my head.

She sat on the empty space at my side and both stared the sun almost gone in the horizon without saying a word.

I didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry that my father wanted to hurt you'? 'I'm sorry that I can't avoid troubles more than 24 hours'? 'It's a shame that my life is an endless drama'? No, there're no words I could say to make up for all the stuff happening the last days and I've been making her go through.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I heard some click coming from my side before I felt something covering me. A red cloak. A pair of arms wrapped me under that rose smelling force field.

"I could see what he's done to you when we shared memories," Ruby whispered with her voice cracking "and there's something that it's true: you're not a monster."

"Ruby..." I placed my hands on hers.

"Even if we only met few months ago, I've learned so much about. You love books, anime and videogames. You hate bullies and homework. There are times you're too quiet and shy, but you also help who needs a hand and you're good listener if someone needs to be heard. These are ones of the many things I love about you."

She hugged me tightly, burying her face in my chest.

"I want you to remember this: We are here for you. I'm here for you."

There's something singular about this girl besides her eyes. Her sweet voice, the way she touches me with her hands, the smile she gives me. Everything she does knocks down any attempt to hide what I'm feeling and make it come out.

My shoulder started trembling.

My breath became agitated again.

I looked up closing my eyes, doing my best to control myself. But I failed when thin stream of something warm started coming from them.

"I love you, Kaiden, and you are not alone."

Those words were enough to give up to my feelings. First with silent sobs that then became a sad weeping, as some arms hugged me and the smell of roses giving me comfort.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The walk back to the room was totally silent. It took a while for me to calm down but Ruby never left side, just being there as I let go all my inner pain.

We kept holding our hands while each step got us closer to our destination, just making a quick stop at the bathrooms so I could clean and refresh my face from the dry blood from my nose.

I wasn't sure how I could explain to everyone what happened. Everyone was there the moment I became disinherited, so they'd be wondering what was the reason. I didn't want to tell them, but I had to. No more secrets for them.

We finally stood before our door and I placed my hand on the knob, but I hesistated to twist it to open. Another hand appeared on mine.

"Together," Ruby indicated giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

Maybe I was strong when it's about fighting, but she was strong cheering people and make everyone feel better. I was lucky to have her by my side.

The door opens with a long squeak.

As both of us got in, all the eyes were lookin who arrived to the room. JNPR and the rest of RWBY were gathered sitting in different places like the beds or the chairs in front of the desks. Everyone stood up, but, just like me, didn't know how to break the awkwardness.

Then, something unexpected took place.

Nora walked towards me with long strides and embraced in a tight hug. Not like the ones she always made that could break your back, but one telling me that she could feel my pain. Ren followed her doing the same, surprising me even more.

Then Ruby.

Jaune.

Pyrrha.

Blake.

Weiss.

I was wondering where Yang was until I felt being lifted along with everyone in the group hug before, seeing lilac eyes looking at me with a playfull look. The sad silence was replaced by giggles as the brawler began to shake us before she lost her balance and all of us fell to the ground, in a mixture of laughs and groans of pain.

I just laughed tangled in that mess of arms and legs, sprawled on the ground with my friends...

No.

My family.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. I'm a total dick.**

 **Before you show up in front of my house as an angry mob, let's check the reviews.**

 **RedHood1999:** Actually, I have plans for it in the future so be patient ;)

 **Gizmo Gear:** Oh, sorry, pal. :P

 **Cco16:** In the coming chapters Kaiden will be giving some comments about his smeblance besides another use I got for it. By the way, his semblance is darkness so you can remember it.

 **EWR115:** Way ahead of you! *grabs emergency supplies, fake IDs and keys before going to the secret bunker*

 **Guest (chapter 35. may 22):** Yep, he's back to kick asses.

 **Welp, that's it for now.**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews telling me what you think about the story so far and anything else you want to tell me.**

 **See you later... if I survive to the mob of angry fans.**

 ***runs to the hills***

 **ReddLotus - "Don't worry I got life insurance! And I might ask Monty if he can bring you back.**  
 **Anyway see the you next time!"**


	37. Re-gear up!

**Hello again, everyone!**

 **JEIT93 is back to bring you another chapter!**

 **Somehow I survived the wave of angry fans after what I wrote in the last chapter and my beta reader Reddlotus ditched me.**

 **ReddLotus: Hey, I'm a sadist leave me be, plus it's pretty boring being in the void**

 **Yeah, sure (¬_¬)**

 **Anyway... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **I don't own RWBY, only the OCs**

* * *

Chapter 37: Re-gear up!

-o-

Oh, Oum.

I only had been 1 minute in the elevator leading to professor Ozpin's office and I already hated the music. Couldn't it play something much better like Metallica or Led Zeppelin? Damn, even Nickelback would be fine if it could stop the annoying tune I was listening the whole trip.

Maybe you're wondering why I was heading to the headmaster's office. I was in middle of breakfast when Goodwitch asked me to head over there after I was done eating, so I finished my cereal, gave a kiss to Ruby and said goodbye to the guys.

All the way I was thinking about the reason to be called. I've already told everything I knew about what happened in the ware house during the interrogation so it wouldn't be for it. Maybe he just wanted to be sure I was fine.

Yesterday, after returning to the room, I had to tell everyone about the information I had and the shady business that my former father has had and the reason I had been forbidden from going home. Everyone looked angry for what he had done and I didn't blame them, even Nora offered herself to break his legs. They also knew my reason why I hadn't gave the research to any authority to perform the arrest. Some prostested against it but they undestood I care about the wellbeing of my mother and sisters. But still they gave me their support if something happened and that was enough for me.

With a simple ding, the metallic doors opened letting me access to the office.

Gears. Gears everywhere. From the walls to the ceiling, the latter with huge ones rotating slowly. Only the floor and the window in front of me were normal. Guess what does the desk had below its transparent surface: MORE GEARS! Behind it and sitting on (dick shaped?) chair was professor Ozpin with General Ironwod and Goodwitch standing at his sides.

"Good morning, Kaiden," the headmaster greeted me. "I apologize for interrupting your Saturday."

"Don't worry, professor. I had no big plans for today," I assured.

"Besides spending time with your girlfriend?" he said with a sly grin.

"Besides that," I replied shyly.

"Then we won't take much of your time. How are you feeling today?"

So, was that the reason I was there after all?

"I feel good. My memories are back, I had a good fight yesterday and it's good spend time with my friends."

"That sounds great," Ozpin said smiling. "I'm glad you're doing it fine after what you've been through lately."

Something in that sentence caught my attention. It didn't sound like if he only was talking about my memories or my fight in the warehouse, but something else. That only could mean something.

I sighed deeply and asked "You know what happened yesterday, don't you? About my father and me?"

Their looks grimaced as the headmaster's smile vanished.

"Sadly, yes. Just what we could see and hear through the surveillance cameras in the hallway."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I apologized.

"You don't have to," Ozpin declared. "The three of us consider you as a good student and person for your performance in your classes and the feats you've accomplished. Moreover, you have been called by the latter."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Let's remember some weeks ago," the headmaster started explaining. "You woke up in the infirmary after the Soul Reaper's mark began to burn on your chest. After realizing miss Rose wasn't there and maybe in danger, you decided to rush on her aid, even if you were forced to stay. Do you remember how did you manage to get away?"

"Of course," I afirmed. "What I did was- ooooooooooh."

Glynda had me trapped using her jedi-like telekinesis and the General was trying to reason with me. I tossed them dark blades, distracting the pair, and getting away. I was in deep shit.

"Even if I admire your courage to go against two huntsmen to help a friend (or loved one), it's still frowned upon to attack a professor and a general," the headmaster declared as the two mentioned huntsmen nodded in agreement. "Don't worry. We won't expell you or getting you in detention, but you have to remember that each action has its consequence."

A chill ran down my back.

"We've come to an deal with professor Ozpin," Glynda said with a satisfied smile. "During the next week, you'll be assisting me in several tasks after classes."

Great. Back to the paperwork.

"And after you're done with it," Ironwood spoke "you'll be assisting Atlas with a project the Research and Development department is working on. But we'll talk about it the next week when you're done helping Glynda."

"Well, looks like I'll be busy," I said in defeat.

"Relax," the general comforted me, smiling kindly. "I'm sure you'll find it quite interesting."

"I agree," Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee. "It's a great honor to work in the development of such amazing project."

"Got it," I replied having the comment on mind. I looked at the huntress "Then I'll start with my tasks on Monday, right?"

"Correct," she answered. "I'll meet you at my office after classes."

I nodded "Then I'm leaving if there's nothing more to talk about."

"Very well," Ozpin said. "For now enjoy the weekend."

"Thank you, professor," I said before heading to the elevator.

"And, Kaiden," Ozpin called me and I turned around "if you need something, need help or just want to talk, do not hesistate to let us know. The wellbeing of our students is our priority."

"Got it." I was about to leave when I stoppped on my tracks and looked at the headmaster "Now that you mention it..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the distance, Forever Fall raised the red crown of its trees letting us know how far it was as the red spot stretched beyond in the horizon.

The day was sunny with some clouds slowly traversing the blue sky as the weather was telling us the summer was coming to its end, autumn was next and winter... ehem, winter is coming.

"How far are we?" Ruby asked.

"10 minutes tops," I answered.

I got permission from Goodwitch to go to the red forest and retrieve the remainings of my former weapon and give it a proper farewell, and I thought it'd be nice to spend time with Ruby.

"We still have a long way ahead," Blake commented.

Yeah, Blake is our... chaperone.

Yang's orders.

We couldn't go by ourselves if someone wasn't watching over her sister in case I 'tried' something, so Blake was our best choice, because taking Weiss would mean non-stop whinning about being tired all the way to the woods. Yang said she couldn't tag along because she had some business to attend, but that was bullshit as we all knew she only wanted to be a lazy ass watching movies in the room using my Netflix account (after forcing me to create her profile).

Luckily, Blake was cool.

After some minutes, we finally went into the forest and kelp walking until we got until certain cliff. The place where I reunited with RWBY during the fight against the grimm and unleash the true nature of my semblance.

After descending to the bottom, I took a little detour to retrieve something stuck in a trunk.

My hunting knife was still in the same place where it got stuck after I threw it charged with my aura against the Reaper to harm it. The handle was getting covered in moss but the blade was almost the same, only being necessary a good cleaning. I open the backpack I was carrying to get the cover of the hunting knife before I hang it on my left.

Then we followed the track of destruction I had created weeks ago with every tree damaged until we got to the clearing where everything began.

At seeing the place, my mind went back to that day: my chest in pain with the mark burning with intensity, my ragged breath, Ruby laying unconscious in middle of the clearing.

"Kaiden!"

I went back to the present with someone shaking my shoulder. Ruby and Blake were looking at me worried for taking a walk in memory lane.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "I think I spaced out."

My girl looked at me worried.

"Remembering that day?" she asked.

I didn't answer and my stare went back at the open space.

Blake looked at us awkwardly in that silence "I think I'll be reading over there."

Then she headed to the closest tree, jumped to a branch, and took out a book (*cough* smut *cough*) from Oum knows where, but still giving us curious looks peeking over it. I didn't pay attention to the girl and kept observing to the clearing.

I didn't realize I walk to center of the place. My mind was filled of images and sensations I'd like to forget like claws slashing my flesh, the rotten breath of the Reaper, the arrowhead tail stabbing me, my hand slapping Ruby.

I flinched when a hand grabbed my left one. Ruby looked worried before I caressed her forearm, where there was mark... a Soul Reaper's mark.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "Because of me, you were hurt and almost had the same burden as mine because the Reaper knew how so precious you're for me and used you against me. And now you were almost hurt defending me from Nathaniel."

"Kai, we already talked about this," she answered me placing her hand on mine. "It wasn't your fault. I got caught easily and I was marked because I was scared, and I defended you because I love you and couldn't see you being hurt. You need to stop punishing yourself like this."

I sighed "You're right. I'll just need some time to leave all of it in the past."

"Well," Ruby wrapped her arm around my neck and smiled me tenderly "I'm more than willing to help you with it."

She pressed sweet her lips on mine as I hugged her and got her closer to me. Ruby knew what to do to cheer me up before she finally let me go.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see certain incognito faunus girl peeking at us blushing behind her book (*cough* more smut *cough*) and her concealed cat hears twitching like crazy under her dark bow.

A wicked grin grew on my face.

"You know, maybe we can add someone else to our relationship," I told my girl winking hoping she understand what I planning to do.

Ruby seemed confused some seconds before the same wicked grin appeared on her face. Luckily, the mischief was strong in her as her sister.

"Ooooh! I like the idea. Who do you have in mind?" She asked feigning innocence.

"I don't know... maybe... Blake."

The girl's amber eyes fluttered open when her name was said with her body stiffening. Her nails clutched hard on her books and I could her face getting redder.

"I was thinking the same," Ruby agreed still playing along. Who would knew that the girl was so malevolent? "I've never kissed a girl and less a faunus, but I feel curious about it."

I could see Blake barely could handle all the info she was getting as steam was coming out of her ears (four of them) and her face was like a tomato.

It's time for the final touch.

"There's a way to find it out," then I looked to the peeper. "What do you think, Blake?"

Blake yelped startled when I directed to her, causing her to briefly lose the balance on the branch she was sitting and fall to the ground. Heh, the cats really land on their feet.

Ruby and me totally lost it and bursted in laughs seeing the flusttered girl squating after the landing with the book clutched in her hand. We couldn't defend ourselves from the attack of an angry cat, who left us matching bumps on our heads.

As Ruby kept apologizing and calming down Blake, something caught my attention in the distance. When I got closer I found the handle of a weapon and next to it the rest. The metal was already rusty after all those weeks forgotten outdoors, the mecanism which enabled its transformation was jammed and the barrel was totally bent. Slayer was beyond repair.

I carefully placed it inside the backpack I was carrying. This weapon had been with me all those years and it needed a well-deserved rest.

Before that, I needed to save my girlfriend from Blake.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trip back to Beacon was filled with chat, jokes (some teasing Blake about the fake menage a trois) and a long walk until we reached the academy. Once we were on the grounds, we crossed the whole campus before heading to the piers. The passage was next to the landing plataforms with a long staircase leading us to our destination.

When we arrived to the last step, a voice greeted us tenderly.

"About time you finally arrived!" Weiss was standing next to a bench facing the lake.

"Sorry, we had a little break in the cafeteria," Ruby explained holding her bag of cookies. Then she took out a frapuccino from the another plastic bag she was carrying "We got something for you too."

The heiress hesistated some seconds before giving up and snatching the drink from her hands "You're forgiven... for now."

If you don't speak Schnee, she meant 'Thank you'.

"So, where is it?" Blake asked.

"Oh, yeah," Weiss exclaimed after a long sip to her drink. "Miss Goodwitch showed me the one that will be used. It's over here."

We followed Weiss, but, instead of going over the docks, we went along the rocky shore on our left. We kept walking until something made me stop in my tracks.

I remembered that place. The rain over me. My life fading away. Ruby begging me to stay with her. The place where I died.

I shook my head from those thoughts. What's going on that day with those flashbacks? I needed to leave it in the past and enjoy the second chance I got. Now I had reasons to live.

"I still remember that day," I didn't realize Ruby was next to me staring at the same spot as I was holding my hand. "When I was unconscious after being branded by the Reaper, I could see the fight through your eyes and almost could feel your pain. Weiss had launched you when I managed to wake up and rush where you were heading. I saw you using your gauntlet to get closer to the grimm, cut in half and then fall to the lake. I barely made it to the docks when you hit the water and jumped into the water to get you. Once I got on the shore, I sent a distress call and tried to wake you up. When you did..." I could see her eyes were getting wet "Sorry. I told you I'd help you to leave it behind but looks like I still have deal with it."

"It's ok," I squezeed her hand "After all, I'm more than willing to help you with it."

Ruby gave a warm smile as she whipped her forming tears before pulling me towards where Weiss and Blake were waiting for us "Let's go."

The girls waited for us next to a small boat, not bigger than a desk, enough for one person. The wood seemed old and almost ready to sink, which was perfect for what I was going to do. From the backpack took out a plastic bag with dry leaves we recollected at Forever Fall and emptied it inside the small boat until almost covering the floor with everyone's help. Once it was done, I retrieved Slayer's remainings and placed them carefully inside.

An atlesian funeral, but, instead of a king or knight, I was giving a honorable farewell to the sword that I had used to fight many times during the last 7 years.

I pushed the boat sending it inside the lake, floating peacefully on the clear water reflecting the blue sky.

We stayed silent watching Slayer floating away until Blake talked.

"Now, who's firing the arrow?"

"The what?" I asked confused.

"The arrow on fire that it's supposed to burn the boat, you dunce," Weiss explained.

The gears in my head started working until I understood what she meant.

Crap.

I knew I was forgetting something.

I didn't know someone who could lend me a bow with arrows, and when I could find one the boat would be almost in Vale.

Then I had an idea.

"Anyone has Fire Dust?" I asked.

"What for?" Ruby asked.

"I came up with a new trick."

"I have," Weiss told me opening her puch and giving the red crystal. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just check this out," I told them standing next the water.

I put my hands together with the Dust between them, and focused my aura around it. I could feel a warmth coming from the crystal as black flames sorrounded my hands. I pulled back my right hand while a fine blazing black arrow appeared in the space that was generated with the left one, which remained straight holding the Dust. I aimed the boat in the distance, took a deep breath and let it go flying towards its objective. The arrow made a perfect arc before landing in middle of the boat and the flames started engulfing it all.

"Wow!" my girl exclaimed amazed "Nice shot!"

"Thanks," I didn't have the courage to explain that, since the arrow was made of my aura, I could control its trajectory easily.

For the moment, we just sat down on the ground and looked how the little boat was slowly consumed by the fire and my former weapon was getting its final rest until...

 **BAM**!

I remembered that there was live ammunition inside and I forgot to retrieve it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After walking around Vale looking around for a place where I could get my armor fixed and get some material for my gauntlets, Ruby leaded me to a shop that she assured me had everything I needed. Luckily the owner knew Ruby and gave us a good discount (and some teasing to her about finally getting a nice boy to marry instead of her scythe), besides taking care of my armor and my hunting knife.

We didn't stayed around the city too long before going back to Vale because Ruby was so anxious to get started working. By the time the shuttle landed and the doors opened, she grabbed my hand and used her semblance to get us to the forge at full speed with all the material in my backpack. Before I knew it, we were already there in less than a minute.

"Be right back," she told me. "I'll bring the gauntlets."

"I'm gonna need my laptop..."

"No say more!"

Then she disappeared leaving the usual trail of roses behind. I just chuckled at my girl's excitement and headed to one of the vacant tables to get the material ready.

It didn't took long before Ruby returned with everything in her arms before she placed them on the table. I gave her a kiss in the forehead as reward and started with the job.

I started dismantling the gauntlets on by one until I had the most importnat part of all.

"What's that?" Ruby asked looking at the green circuit board in my hand.

"This a special kind of motherboard, Ruby," I explained connecting the piece to my laptop. "It's programmed with every command to operate Faith and Force with resistance to shock and heat over 100°C."

The data was displayed on the screen and the diagnostic of each motherboard indicated that everything was alright and source code intact. I let go a sigh of relief "Thankfully both are fine. If any of them were damaged, it wouldn't be good".

"Why?" Ruby asked. "Are they expensive?"

"These motherboards only could be found inside the head of a discontinued version of Atlesian Knight. Alice arrived at the cabin with two robots after a mission in Atlas. The plate was used for her armor and some parts were used for the training dummy we used during our practices. Actually, she used one of the helmets as the vase in the living room."

"Oh! I knew there was something curious about it."

"Yeah. When I had the inspiration design the gauntlets, I looked a way to program the commands until I found the motherboards among the junk. I spent some time checking online tutorials to learn how to configurate it until I had the basic. After that, it was just experimenting."

And by experimenting I mean slamming my face against the wall and fall on my ass a lot of times.

We spent the next hours molding the new cover with carbon fiber sheets we bought and making some modifications to the original design. The cable used before was replaced with a thin galvanized wire, more resistant and light. The fingerless gloves were replaced for another ones more durable. Dust slots were installed so I could use them with my aura. The arrowhead in the end of the cables were changed for a small magnetic cylinder that also had claws in case of hitting something the magnet didn't recognized as metal.

We could had been working on it all day and night if Yang hadn't dragged us for dinner after I secured the equipment inside one of the lockers in the room. Still we continued talking about new features but we had to stop thinking about it when Ruby insisted on installing a granade launcher, not caring if the recoil could break my arm.

I loved seeing her like that, joyful and full of energy talking about the kinds of metal, configuration of cables and other things. She really loved creating weapons and improving with teh purpouse of protecting people against the grimm and those who want to ham.

That only made me fall in love with her even more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Warm blanket.

Soft pillow.

Perfect position of my body.

Total fatigue after a hard day.

Hours ago, these fours elements joined together to let me sleep in harmony... then everything changed when the Ruby Nation attacked

"Kai, it's morning!" she said rolling me back and forth tying to get me up.

I mumbled something like 'one hour please' and wrapped myself with my blanket in a warm coccon. But she still insisted until I had no option and left the protection of my coccon made of blanket, wrapped my arms around her and brought her down with me. She started struggling to get rid of that hold, but she gave up and fell asleep in my arms.

As for me, I slept a little more.

"Alright, that's enough," a pissed off voice exclaimed. "You have 5 seconds to release ny sister."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After waking up (and before Yang send me to another near-death experience), we got ready and went to get our breakfast and heading to the forge to finish the last details of the gauntlets... this time with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren being our chaperons.

After having them well assembled, the gauntlets Faith and Force 2.0 were back in action. Their size were reduced and they were much lighter than the previous version. Feeling my hand sliding inside the gloves was amazing sensation, almost like feeling complete again. This time both gauntlets were painted black and silver with the name of each one engraved on a side: Force being the right and Faith the left.

"How can you know which one goes in each hand?" Jaune asked.

"It's easy," I replied. I raised my righ arm "The Force is right to be used to protect those we love and who needs help." Then I reaised the left one "And when it looks like everything is gone, Faith is what's left."

"That sounds almost poetic," Ren said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nora exclaimed eager. "Enough chatty chat and more action. Let's see what it can do!"

I decided to fulfill the wishes of the panacake-addicted girl and pointed Force at one of the metal beams on the ceiling. It felt weird not feeling the little recoil that the gauntlet used to produce. The cylinder hit its objetive and the magnetic feature went into action by being firmly fixed on the metal surface. Jerking back the arm activated the command to being pulled towards the beam, several meters from the ground.

"How's the view over there?" Ruby asked from the ground.

"I'm Spiderman, y'all!" I answered before aiming to another beam with Faith, getting the same result. Then I lowered slowly until I felt the floor under my feet. "Now, for the next trick, I'll need a volunteer. Nora, if you don't mind."

The orange haired girl stepped foward as I aimed one of the gauntlets.

When I fired the cable, the end impacted on Nora with the sensor detecting the lack of metal and activating the little claws that clung to her clothes. Pressing another sensor with my thumb, several electric arc traveled from my arm through the cable until the metallic end united to Nora.

What happened next... well... how can I explain it?

"Hmmmmmmm... YEEEEESSSS!" she exclaimed with the most erotic moan I've ever heard in my life.

I suddenly stopped the charge as we werre astonished by that unexpected reaction.

When the electricity stopped flowing, Nora collapsed sitting on the floor, her red face full of pleasure, legs trembling, as her whole body poured out smoke and sweat.

"That felt sooooooo good," she exclaimed with lust in her voice. She took out a pancake from nowhere, rolled it, and put in her mouth like a cigarette. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll take a nice long, shower."

Then she left with her legs still trembling after the wave of pleasure she received seconds ago, leaving Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, a flabbergasted Ren and me in the forge still in shock after what happened.

"Did she.." Pyrrha started asking.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Will we talk about this?" Ruby asked.

"No," Jaune deapanned.

Then Ren fell to the ground unconsious.

I don't blame him.

After all, my gauntlet made Nora had an orgasm.

* * *

 **I bet you didn't see it _cumming_.**

 **ReddLotus- Mental note to self: Never in my god damm love fe shoot Nora with an electric cable... EVER**

 **Lame puns apart, let's check the reviews:**

 **Gizmo Gear:** It's ok. Just relax *prepares the crucifix and the holy water*

 **EWR115** : Sorry but not today.

 **Cco16** : *blushes* Oh stop it (^_^)

 **RedHood199** : Cool *thumbs up*

 **Guest chapter 36 . Jun 2:** Kaiden only wanted to protect Ruby, not murder his father.

G **uest chapter 36 . Jun 2:** And there's more about it incoming.

 **DamonXPolchow:** Thanks for your words, and I'll check later what you got ;)

 **Well, that's it for now.**

 **Send your reviews about what you think about the story and don't forget to following if you spent these last hours of your life reading non-stop.**

 **See ya later!**


	38. Closure

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I'm jeit93 and welcome to another chapter of RWBY: Grimm Reaper!**

 **Sorry for the delay. Work has been a little bit loaded and I didn't have to work on the update but some hours at home at night. However, I care about my followers so I worked hard on get it done as soon asap.**

ReddLotus- Hey don't forget about me I was bored too!

 **Oh, I'm sorry for having adult responsabilities, Red. The internet doesn't pay itself... aslo there are sick sales in PSN and Steam.**

 **Ehem...**

 **Well, this chapter will be like an epilogue after the Soul Reaper and the return of Kaiden, so enjoy and prepare a trip to Feeladelphia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of its characters,only the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 38: Closure

-o-

Goodwitch has all my respect. Being deputy headmaster, doing the paperwork, dealing with the students making a mess the academy and endure a boss like Ozpin is tough. I learned the last part on the hard way on the first day when my first assigment was locate the old man and report his location, avoiding any confrontation; even if I didn't understand about the latter. I found him drinking his coffee on the cliff facing Emerald Forest so I let know the deputy headmaster where he was, but I made the big mistake of taking his proposal that, if I could land a hit on him, he'd go back to his labors. Five seconds later he was making me eat (literally) dirt as he calmly drank his beverage. When Goodwitch arrived, it was only necessary a death stare from the woman to make the headmaster give up and go back to his office without protest.

Despite that, the rest of the week was quieter. Some times I had to run some errands delivering papers to the professors around the campus so I was allowed to use my gauntlets to move faster and perform field tests to my equipment.

Between every task, I could take short breaks I used to get a snack or finish my class assigments and relax once I was done for the day and be back at the dorm almost at dusk.

However, during that week, I understood how so hard was the last month for everyone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I finally could catch a breath after taking some documents to Peach, giving a hand to Oobleck to prepare a PowerPoint presentation, and making sure that Port weren't sneaking in another cage with another extremely dangerous grimm that has not been informed in his request. Nothing that a quick soda can couldn't fix.

I was sitting on a bench watching the constant flow of students across the courtyard just hanging out after classes, whether it's strolling around the academy or going to Vale.

"Hey," I turned at the voice on my side"can I sit?"

"Sure, Jaune," I replied pointing at the empty place next to me. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just walking around before my training session with Pyrrha. What about you?"

"Taking a break before Goodwitch calls me back."

"How's it going so far?" he asked.

"Not bad so far. I've been going back and forth running errands and help with some stuff. It's much easier if I use these babies to move around," I replied raising my forearms and showing off Faith and Force.

"Yeah. About that..." Jaune said sheeply "don't let Nora see them. She keeps asking when she could have another electric charge."

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said awkwardly remembering the girl's reaction when the electricity when through her body and pleasure she felt. I shook the picture off my mind.

Suddenly the conversation went too awkward and we just stared at what was before us.

It was curious to be already used to the sight of students of the other academies freely walking around after a month they arrived before the Vytal Festival. I've even met some people like Neon and Clint from Atlas, Nebula's teammates from Shade beside Emmerald and Mercury from Haven. It's a shame they have to leave when everything was over.

"I... uhm..." Jaune spoke, took a deep breath and continued "I'm sorry about that practice match we had the last time."

"Jaune, you don't..."

"I mean it," he interrupted me. "I knew you wanted it to be a fair match, but still I understimated you and..."

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, it's fine," I assured him. "You only wanted to help me. Yeah, it bothered me for a while, but you did it at good heart."

"Yes. It's just..." his face grimaced "as I told you, I have seven sisters, so being the only boy in the family was tough and, when I met you, I found someone who I could chat with about it and about anything."

"What about Ren?" I inquired.

"He's cool, but too quiet (even more than you) and only he still has to deal with Nora."

"I see..." I said before Jaune proceeded.

"We always have had a good time together. Watching shows online, the multiplayer matches and the times when I needed help and you always were there." Then his face darkened "And that is the reason why... when we finally found Ruby that day... gosh, it was the worst sensation I've ever felt. The moment I saw Ruby craddling you in her arms, I felt as if a part of me died. Like if a part of my family was taken away."

"Jaune..."

"Everytime I saw you on that hospital bed, I knew I needed to be strong like you but I didn't had idea how. If it weren't for Pyrrha, I'd have broken down and left Beacon thinking I wasn't made for the life that's waiting for us outside. The moment when you woke up unable to remmember us, I swore that I'd help you like all the time you had." Jaune dried his almost watering eyes "Sorry."

"It's ok, bro. I know it's been hard for everyone and that's why I'll make it up to all of you for everything you've done for me."

"You don't have to do it."

"But I will," I stated determined. "Anything you need, just tell me."

"Thanks, bro." I kept quiet for some seconds before he spoke again "Well, there's something you can give a hand with. I mean... now that you and Ruby are together and you got more experience about relationships..."

"What is it, Jaune?" I had a bad feeling.

"Can you help me with Weiss?" I looked at him deadpanned "What?"

I looked down, facepalmed and mumbled "Dammit, Arc."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I loved the mornings in Beacon. It was amazing witnessing how the sun raised in the horizon as the chilly weather refreshed me as I jogged around the academy with "We Will Rock You" of Queen marking each step I made.

For those ocassions I wore a dark blue t-shirt, grey sport pants and white sneakers.

I used to run around the school all I could before heading back to the dorm and get ready before classes and assisting Glynda after.

I was almost done with the first laps when someone tapped my shoulder. I took a earphone before finding Pyrrha jogging next to me "Hey, Pyrrha."

"Hello, Kaiden," she greeted gleefuly. "It looks like I wasn't the only early bird this morning."

"There's nothing more peaceful before the chaos be unleashed when the bell rings to class," I replied. "Where's Jaune? Isn't he with you?"

"He's asleep and wouldn't wake up at all," she said with a defeated sigh. "But I think I exaggerated with yesterday's training so he was too tired."

"He needs to improve his stamina so he can be ready for anything. Like..." I said before a mischievous smirk appeared on my face before I sped up inside the academy "I race you to the CCT tower!"

"Hey!" the redhead protested but I was way ahead and knew she wouldn't say now to a challenge.

Before I knew it, Pyrrha had reached me running at high speed as the telecomunications tower grew closer as we headed over there. When we could the base of the tower, we both sped up in a last effort to touch it before the other.

I extended my hand until I felt the cold surface.

"I won!" I spoke the same time Pyrrha did it. We looked at each other in disbelief. "No, I got first!" we said in unison. "Hey, don't mess with me, Azabache/Nikos!"

We glared until we couldn't hold it anymore and bursted in laugh.

The security guards patrolling around the tower looked at us with amusing looks as we waved them and sat on the grass, leaning the back against the building after finally catching our breaths.

"Now that was fun," Pyrrha said barely recovering from the laugh.

"Definitely," I agreed.

The sun slowly started coming up and its light bathed everything around letting us know the day was beginning.

"So, how have you been?" the champion asked.

"Good, actually. Just busy being Glynda's assistant and stuff."

"Oh, yeah. Because you used your semblance against her and the General that day and..." she stopped mid-sentence as her face saddened.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried about her change of attitude.

"Nothing, just..." she kept quiet again "...I was remembering that day. After seeing you fighting so many times, it was my turn to find out myself how so strong you are. I was ready for anything by time the match started when you let that horrifying scream of pain and fell to the ground. The class was dismissed as you were taken to the infirmary so we went to our room until we had more news about you." She took a deep breath and her eyes were filled with the pain of a bad memory "Then, Weiss called to tell us that you fighting against the Soul Reaper. It only had few minutes after she hung up before we saw you through our window so we went to help."

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Never in my life I've been so scared facing a grimm. That one was much different than the ones I fought before. Fast, strong, able to predict our moves and counter us hard. Then my fear was stronger when Ruby was marked and you were surrounded by that dark blazing aura. While we were attending Ruby, I could see you in the distance as you fought the grimm and how the combat was even with the Reaper receiving damage. Then... we couldn't see you as you disppeared from our sight and focused on Ruby and her arm. Ruby suddenly opened her eyes, exclaimed your name and ran where you went before we followed her. When we found her... I..." Pyrrha was doing her best to not cry but her tears betrayed her before whipped them quickly. "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," I replied. "I know it was hard for everyone,even more than me."

"It was," she agreed. "There was so many things I wanted to tell you and many more I wanted to talk about."

"Well, this could be a chance to do it," I said with a kind smile.

She looked at me with her vivid green eyes and smile.

"How do I start?" she wondered. "I think I can begin saying that you always amazed me. When I saw protecting Ruby from the Deathstalker during the Initiation, I was surprised by the speed you had to block the sting. Then I witneseed how you lured the Nevermore toward the cliff so RWBY could finish it off. As the time passed, I could learn more about you and could I say I was... jealous."

This last part got me off-guard "Wait... what?"

"Since I remember, I've been in the spotlight as everyone cheered my feats, my skill and my appearance. All the sponsors, TV commercials, and cereal boxes I've been on. If I accomplished something, it was only because 'it's natural coming from a champion'. Then you appear, someone who didn't go to a combat school and second youngest student to be enrolled in Beacon, surprising us with your skills and everyone talking about you-"

"Wait a second. Sorry," I interrupted. "Everyone was talking about me?"

"Yes. Some amazed by your swordmanship, others by your fights, and some girls saying how cute and sexy you are... their words, not mine."

"O-ok," I stutter after getting that new info. I had no idea about that.

"As I was saying, you were the new revelation as I was already the known champion. I began to see you as my rival and wanted to do my best and surpass you until I had the chance weeks ago. But when I saw you collapse with your hands cutching at your chest, those thoughts vanished and ran where you were worried about my friend."

Now I was the one about to shed tears, but I did my best to hold them back.

"After you got your memories gone, I wanted to get you back to your former self so I got Jaune to convice and join us in our training sessions. You were improving but I could feel your frustration and agreed on you getting an easy victory against Jaune, even it could feel like an empty one. It the end, it backfired pretty bad."

She stood up, facing the raising sun.

"But now you're here after dismantling a criminal organization, defeating a rogue huntsman and fighting against me in an amazing match. Now I see you as my equal, Kaiden, and I want tell you that, no matter what, I'll always be willing to give you a hand."

I got up and extended my hand "The same for me. If you have a problem, you know who you're gonna call."

"Right," she replied shaking our hands.

"Jaune is lucky of having you," I said with a sly grin.

Her body stiffened and a light shade or red filled her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You like him, don't you?" I knew there was something between them. It was obvious.

Her whole body froze and her face began turning totally red as her eyes opened wide.

"WhatareyousayingIdontknowwhatyouretalkingabout..." she started mumbling embarrassingly.

It was amusing seeing her like and couldn't control my laugh.

"Don't worry. I won't tell any soul," I assured. "But you should do something about it before it be too late. I tell you for experience."

Pyrrha's face was still red but it was only by a light shade on her cheeks.

"I want to do it, but I don't know how he'd feel. You know, because he like Weiss and sees me just like a friend."

I closed my eyes and mentally screamed 'You dense motherfucker' to the blonde guy.

"Just get the courage and do it, Pyr," I stated. "You're an amazing girl and loyal friend. If he still says no, I'll gladly beat the hell of him until he changes his mind."

"I think it'd be better if you don't it," she said. "I'll try once I feel prepared."

I nodded.

"Sigh. If you need help, here I am."

"Thanks," she answered with a tender smile.

Oh Oum. If Jaune doesn't pay attention to this girl, I'll be sooooo pissed.

Pyrrha stood traight and stretched her arms up.

"Now I feel much better, like if a giant stone has been lifted off my back. Thank you, Kaiden." She looks at me kindly and suddenly pushes to me to the ground "I race you to the dorms."

Then she ran away leaving me dumbfounded on the grass before I got up went after a her; only to have another tie.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Definitely, the library was one of the best places if you wanted some piece and silence as you needed to complete some class assigments withput any distraction.

Glynda had to attend a teachers meeting so I was dismissed early and took that time to do some homeworks that were pending during the time when I was in coma while Ruby was in Vale with her sister and Blake. I was told it wasn't necessary for me to do it, but still I wanted to.

I was done with a report for Peach's class when Weiss appeared.

"Hey, Weiss," I greeted.

"Hello, Kaiden. Aren't you supposed to be assisting miss Goodwitch?"

"Yes, but she had to attend a meeting so I got the afternoon free and decided to do some assigments."

"That's nice," she commented. "I wanted to do the same, but I couldn't concentrate in the bedroom with Nora making noise across the hallway and Ren wasn't around. I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"Go ahead," I replied wothout lifting my sigh from my report about the reaction of different types of dust in extreme temperatures.

Weiss sat in front of me and both of us focused on doing our assigments, with only the sound of your pens sliding on the sheets.

"So, what are you doing?" I broke the silence.

"The report about the Goliaths for professor Port," she answered still writing. "What about you?"

"An essay about dust and the extreme temperatures for Peach."

Weiss stopped writing and looked up at me "But you don't have to do that assigment because it was asked when you were in the hospital."

"Yes, but I still want to do it," I replied. "I have a lot to catch up."

"I see," Weiss commented before going back to her task and the silence was back.

We were at at it but suddenly she stopped writting, dropped her pen and stood up next to me.

"Weiss, what's wrong?"

She quickly bowed respectfully "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked confused before that respectuful gesture.

"I'm sorry for the awful things I said and you heard that day," Weiss said with her face still looking down.

I had no idea what to do in that situation and we were getting curious looks from the people who were passing by. I didn't blame them since it was unique witnessing a Schnee bowing like that to a guy.

"W-why don't you sit and we talk about it?" I offered sheeply.

The white haired took the seat next to me with her face in a light shade of red "What I mean is... I'm sorry for saying those things about your semblance and about you. Before I said I was afraid of you, but now I know I actually was afraid of not being able to know the truth about you. Your semblance was something that I've never seen before, the curse you had and the burden you had to carry. When you ran away that day, I felt awful for saying such things knowing even you couldn't give an explanation even if you wanted to."

My hands cutched on my pants tightly "Weiss, I-"

She raised a hand stopping me "Then that kid Oren bumped into me when we were looking for you and told us what had happenned. My thought was... damn, those tanuki ears were so adorable," I gave her a deadpan look "ehem... and then I was afraid of something happening to you again and I had to live regretting not fixing the things between us."

I've never seen Weiss like that. Her hands clutching tightly on her skirt. Her eyes full with pain. Her eyes threating with shedding tears. For the first time since I met her, she looked vulnerable.

I leaned forward and took her hads kindly.

"Weiss Schnee," I said with a tender smile "you didn't do anything wrong and there's nothing to apologize for."

"But the things I said..."

"It's in the past. I don't blame you for having fear because of me. After all, I was too desperate to slay the Reaper so I burned my whole aura for power. But I learned from my mistakes and hope not do it again, as well as trusting all of you everything about me. Go it?"

She nodded tightening her lips as they twitched into a faint smile "Got it."

"That's what I wanted to hear," I replied letting go her hands.

"Umm, Kaiden?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"That day, before I launched towards the Soul Reaper, you called 'sister'," now I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Did you mean it?"

"Well... I..." I clared my throat. "Let's see: you're bossy, moody, stubborn, hardly accept advice from others." Weiss scowled. "But you do it because you care about us, wanting to keep us safe and also wanting to help all of us. Just like a sister would do."

"Sister," Weiss repeated the word as if it were something for her. "You know, I'm the middle child in my family: before me is Winter, my older sister, and then there is Whitley, my little brother. I haven't had a lot of contact with Winter since she joined the army and my relationship with Whitley was not never the best, and my parents never had the time to talk. My only friend was Klein, my butler, but, beside him, my life in the mansion was lonely until I arrived at Beacon. I won't lie: I had a very bad first impression of all you in the first day."

I chuckled remembering the scene we had after the explosion caused by the poorly sealed vials.

"But now I enjoy each day I spend with all of you, even if you almost drive me crazy with every antic you are scheming."

"Hey, most of it was Yang and Ruby's thing. I just tag along if I'm bored," I protested.

"Sure you do," she said with playful look. "And about Ruby, take care of her. She's been through a lot of things lately and now she seems happier than ever with you."

"Awwwww" I cooedwrapping my arms around her head and using the most annoying voice I could make "you really care about your bestie!"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss started struggling pussing away, without success until I released her from my hold. "Sometimes you're insuffrible."

I raised my hands innocently "I'm doing what any little brother should be with his sister: being totally annoying."

"Then you're doing it like a professional, you meathead," Weiss commented with a smile.

"I'll take it as a compliment, ice cube."

We snickered at our weird way of kidness before a growl came out of my stomach.

"Right now I'm craving for a snack. Wanna join me?"

Weiss shrugged "I think I can try a small dessert. The essay can wait for now."

In the end, that 'small' dessert became 3 ice cream cones. Doubles.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Awwww. There's no better brotherly love than the Winchesters'.

It was nice to have peace and tranquility after a long day after classes and being Glynda's slave-I mean,assistant. Good thing the professor allowed me to do my class assigments after I finished her tasks and waited for new ones, so, once I was done for the day, I arrived to the room, left my belongings on the desk, got a change of clothes and headed to thee shower before enjoying what was left of the day.

Weiss dragged Ruby and Yang to the library so they could focus on their studies with Blake as backup and ordered me to stay away for the moment, avoiding to distract my girlfriend and enfuriate her sister. So I fulfilled her wishes and relaxed catching up with Supernatural.

Castiel was doing another badass angel-like stuff when the door opened. As I peeked out, I could see Blake coming in with her book under her arm.

"Hey, Blake. How's the study session?"

The brunette looked at me with a deadpan stare and let out a tired sigh "Ruby complained of being bored and Yang only was texting as Weiss was dangerously on the edge of the insanity, so I got away in case she totally lost it."

"Wow," I deadpanned "in Huntsmen culture, that's a dick move." Obviously Blake didn't get my Rick & Morty reference and gave me a dirty look. **(A/N: Birdperson, we miss you. Fuck you, Tammy.)** I avoided her glare and returned to my laptop with the episode still on. I didn't notice Blake next to me.

"What are you watching?" she asked curious.

"Supernatural," I answered without raising my sight from the screen.

"Let me see," Blake said sitting at my side on my futon. We spent the rest of the episode watching how the demons were slayed by Dean and Sam Winchester, Castiel's awkwardness and Crowley being a total dick. We were at it until the credits began.

"That was interesting," Blake commented stretching once the episode ended. Obviosuly she was more interested in the Winchester brothers and maybe fueling moreinspiration for her smut.

"You need to watch the previous season to understand the plot so far."

"I'm more into books, but I'll check it later," she said leaning against the wall and the look up to the sheet over the futon. She closed her eyes and asked "Kaiden, are you still mad at me?"

"Why would I?" I inquired bewildered.

"Because the things I said about you. About you were faking your memories. About you keeping secrets. About everything," Blake said quietly but I could feel the pain in her voice.

I wrapped an arm around her and pulled the girl closer.

"I'm not mad at you, kitty ears," I whispered. "You know why? Because you are part of my family. Fighting between us is natural, but also is forgive and apologize."

"Family," Blake said such word with melancoly.

She never commented if she had family and I was worried if I had come up with a delicate subject. As I know, most of the faunus joining the White Fang had their family, or a relative, killed by humans, and I didn't know if Blake was the same.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I..."

"It's ok," Blake interrupted. "If you were wondering, my family is fine."

"Thanks Oum,"I sighed with relief.

"Yes. As I know, my parents are still in Menagerie," she let me know looking up and smiling at her memories. "My father was... the former leader of White Fang."

My face must have been something unique as if she were looking at me amused.

"Ok," I mumbled "I didn't expect that."

"I don't blame you." Her face became hardened "He didn't approved the way the faction was becoming with the methods they were adopting like burning establishments that didn't accept them or attacking humans for no motive. I was too blind for their ideals and called him weak and coward before leaving with the group. That was the last time I saw my father and mother."

I felt her body stiffening so I pressed her tighter.

"But, as the time passed, I witnessed someone important for me changing into something guided by the hatred and rage against the humans as to kill innocent people. When I went on a mission, I defected and ran away. I think that's when I started distrusting everyone. I went on hiding before I headed to Beacon and met you, guys. At first I had my doubts on whether I could trust you so I hid the fact I was a faunus until you discovered that day in the forest, therefore I decided to give you the vote of confidence and tell you, even if I was the one saying half truths. You said no word about it until I accidently told everyone including my former affiliation." A faint smile appeared on her face "Weiss told me that all of you were willing to listen to me and I was happy you wanted to help me to find out about Torchwick and his link to the White Fang... until..."

I knew what she meant.

"Soul Reaper," I let out the undesirable name.

Blake nodded.

"When I discovered you were hiding it from us, I was angry, because I trusted you and felt betrayed, but also I was worried. Then I saw you using that forbidden technique Ozpin told us about and I was scarred of the way you were fighting. So wild, full of rage and bloodlust... just like him."

I could tell she was holding back her tears and I caressed her arm as some thin streaks started lowing down.

"When I saw you lifeless on Ruby's arms, I didn't know how to react. Scream, cry, swear, whatever I could do, I didn't do it. Just stood there still as everyone else was grieving. When every hope was gone, a medic felt your pulse again and everyone was relieved, but I didn't know what to think about you then. I felt like if everything I knew about you was a lie, and that scared me. I thought I'd get answers once you woke up, but you know what happened. Even with you lacking memories, I had my guard up as I figured out how to deal with you, but, as the time passed, I decided to help you. You improved slowly but steady, until the night you were having a bad dream. I was really worried about you but then you called me by the nickname I hate."

"Which one?" I asked grinning. "Kitty ears?"

Blake looked at me angry and flicked me on the forehead.

"Ow!"

"You know I hate it!" she protested.

"Well, I said moments ago and you didn't mind."

"Thanks for letting me know," she said before giving me another flick.

I was rubbing to ease the pain on my forehead when Blake spoke "Kaiden, there won't be more secrets, right?"

"I don't know. Everyone can have things to hide, but I promise that I'll share everything I can. It's that ok?"

She didn't respond but lunched on me with a hug and her head on my shoulder "Please, don't become like him. Don't become Adam."

I returned the embrace wraping my arms around her "I won't. I promise."

We were at it for a while until she let me go.

"I think that's what I needed," Blake said "just talk."

"Sometimes a talk is all you need to feel better," I said putting a hand on top of her head and rubbed it.

"Purrrrrrrr."

I froze right in the moment as Blake's eyes opened wide and blushed in embarrassment.

.

.

.

Oh,

No

Freaking

WAY!

A sly grin grew on my face like the Cheshire cat.

"Blake, did you..."

"No!" she denied, even though I hadn't finished the sentence.

"Purr?"

"NO!" she yelled, grabbed a pillow and attempted to murder me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Focus.

Feel the semblance.

Focus.

Channel it on the arms.

Focus.

Just a little more.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1

The 20k dumbells fell on the ground with a deaf thud while the dark arms coming from me disappeared in black smoke. It had became a habit of me to start exercising more my semblance every early morning I decided to train, but still it was so exhausting. Like if I were flexing muscles I haven't used for a long time, which would be the case since I didn't used my full semblance in seven years.

I collapsed on the ground feeling my arms burning and my white shirt sticking to the body by the sweat.

So far everything was going well. My aim using the aura bullet was improving with calluses on the tips of my index fingers by repeated use of the skill. I could control better the darkness mixing it with electric and fire dust. The more meditation I had with Requiem, more I could hear the voice coming from it, almost like if I had a link connecting us through my aura as I could sense where it was and couldn't see it.

I was so inmerse in my thoughts that I didn't notice something cold poking my head.

"Heyo!" Yang greeted me looking me down with a water bottle in her hand. "Want some water?"

She was wearing a black sport bra under a yellow tank top and black sport leggins.

"Yang? What are you dong here?"

She shrugged.

"I saw you leaving the bedroom like almost every morning to train, couldn't sleep and decided to follow you curious about you were up to," she said offering the bottle again.

"Thanks," I said before twisting the cap and feel the refreshing liquid going down my throat.

"How is it going?"

"Good so far," I answered once I was don drinking. "I just need to pratice a little more with what I can do with my semblance."

"I see," Yang said cupping a hand under her chin. "Maybe I can help you with it."

She headed towards the stands, went up to the last step and turned around to me.

"Yang, what are you doing?"

"You'll know what to do," she said with a wink.

She crouch before jumping high with the arms and legs fully extended... before falling fall face first to the ground.

She groaned in pain as she lifted her head and looked at me, with my scroll recording her fall.

"Hey!" Yang called out "What the fuck?"

"What? I thought you wanted me to record it," I replied savinf the record.

"You were supposed to catch me!"

"Why? You have your aura unlocked so you wouldn't suffer any damage."

"But at least you'd make sure that your most dearest friend doesn't get hurt," the blondie replied angry. I stayed quiet. "I'm your most dearest friend, right?"

I started to sweat cold.

"From the most dearest to the least, there's Nebula, Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Sun, Neptune..."

"What about Ruby?"

"She's my girlfiend, obviously she's in another league."

"Alright, so what's my position?"

"Maybe after your dog, Zwei."

Alright, maybe I haven't met the mutt personally, but I had seen the picture and it was cute. Obviously, the thought earned me a hard punch in the gut.

"Sorry, I was kidding," I wheezed barely catching my breath. "If it helps somehow, you're in the top ten."

"You better," she said with an evil smile. "But you still gonna pay for it."

I totally did as I went through Yang's training regime, considered so lethal as her puns. 50 series of 25 squats.

100 jumping jacks.

And now 100 push ups.

With only 10 seconds to rest.

"Straight back! Lower! Smell the scent of the floor!" Yang commanded me sitting on my back. Damn, she was heavy, but I was not saying shit about it if I wanted to survive the morning.

"96...97...98...99..."

"You know what?" my coach said "I'm gonna be easy on ya and let's end it here."

Wow. I only had to do 99 push ups of 100. I was honored.

I fell flat on the ground as Yang got off me. Once free from any weight, I rolled facing the roof.

"Hey, Kaiden. Can I ask you something?" Yang said laying next to me.

"Well, I can't move after the torture you got me through so yes."

"What do you think about Ruby?"

"In what way?"

"Just say what you thnk."

I took a deep breath. So many thinks could say about her and still I wouldn't be able to end.

"I could start with a single word: amazing. Not only as huntress, but also as a person. She has so much talent despite being so young and still acts so humble without bragging about what she can do. I love she wants to protect people not only killing grimm but also giving them hope and safety. I love she's always there if I need encouragement words or just a hug. I love her smile. I... love her," I felt my face burning, not because the training, but the fact I was telling these things to her sister, who had threated me serveral times that week for being close to her.

"I see," Yang said thinking about my word.

"What? Isn't the answer you wanted?"

"No. It's not that. Actually, I didn't expected that answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd talk about her appeareance, her body or something like that, but, in the end, you went much deeper."

"When you say deeper you mean..."

"Dreams, goals, personality. Everything that makes Ruby... well, Ruby." Yang kept silence for some seconds "And now that I think about it, maybe I'd been too hard on you lately."

"No shit," I deapanned before getting a punch on the ribs. "Ow!"

"I'm serious," she scolded me. "I only did it because Ruby is important for me. I've been taking care of her all my life, more after her mother died."

"Wait," I nterrupted her. "Her mother?"

"Oh, yeah. Ruby and me are half sisters only related by our father, Taiyang. She left on a missin when we were kids, and she... never came back."

I remembered a memory of Ruby I saw when she had the Reaper's brand. Qrow telling her father that his wife wasn't going home.

"Yang, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she assured me. "Through the years, I have always watched over her well-being and making sure she was safe. You must have an idea of my reaction when she decided to become a huntress. But, still, I made my best to get her ready as my uncle Qrow taught her to fight with the scythe. Once she started in Signal, my only worry were... boys."

"So, your attention went towards dates."

"Yes and no. Yes, I couldn't help but hang out with some boys, but I also was aware of who was going after Ruby."

Ok, now I was alarmed.

"Did she have many pretender?" I asked nervious.

"Why? Worried about if you had competition?" Yang asked teasingly. "Well, do not fear. She only was surrounded by the weapons geeks wanting help with their stuff. But also there were those who wanted something with me at any cost."

"At any cost?"

"Ruby told you she had a date before, right?"

"Yeah, with someone whose name sounded like gonorrhea."

Yang chuckled at the commentary.

"His name was Conner Rhea. And he..." I could feel her voice saddening "was after me." I'd have a bloodlust after someone. "He asked Ruby out to know and get closer to me before making his move. I only discovered this when I accidentally heard him bragging with his friends about it. I faced him, punched him through a wall and got suspended a week. When Ruby heard about it, she got home, hugged me tight and cried saying it was all her fault. It had been so long since we both cried. After that, she always was with me after classes, hanging out, chatting and also sleeping in the same bed until my suspension was up. Since then, everyone in Signal academy had the warning of not messing with Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long's little sister. And it was nice until I got admitted into Beacon and got worried about her being without me in Signal. But, as you know, she had her first encounter with Roman Torchwick and also got enrolled. It was much better knowing she'd be with me... then you came in."

She looked at me for a second before her gaze went back to the roof.

"It was nice she met a friend in Beacon with almost her age since she always had been a little bit awkward around people and she had one another friend who she'd chat with. When you willingly defended her against that deathstalker during the Initiation, I felt happy that she had a friend that would give his life to protect her. But then I knew Ruby had all her attention on you. I caught her several times giving you small glimpses when you weren't looking and there was that time when you were teaching her to swim in the lake that I felt there was something between you too, and I was worried about it." Then I saw her face grimacing "Sadly, the Soul Reaper attacked."

Through my mind passed immages of events in that day.

"When you collapsed cluching at your chest, Ruby was the first one standing up and dashing in your direction and helped to hold you as Goodwitch was checking your mark. As we waited for you to wake up, she couldn't stay still and decided to get your belongings. When you told me that Ruby was in danger, I just wanted to kill you, but I couldn't do anyhting as you ran to rescue her. When I finally found her, I felt relieved, but I still was scared. That grimm was totally different from what I had seen before. I could felt the death coming from it. In the end, I was totally useless against it and allowed my sister was marked by a monster..." she stopped as her voice was cracking.

"Yang," I placed a hand on her shoulder. I couldn't anything else because my body refused to move after the hellish training.

"I'm fine," she replied regaining composure. "It was a hard day for all of us." She breathed deeply and continued "Weiss had launched you when Ruby passed at full speed in your direction and we followed before the distress signal leaded us where he was. When I found her... gosh, I can't get it out of my mind. She was cradling you in her arms as she cried bitterly and you had that peaceful smile in your face. In that moment, I just wanted to hate you. I really wanted to. I wanted to hate you for leaving us that pain. For making me remind that feeling of losing someone dear to you. For making Ruby cry. But I couldn't because I knew you gave your life for us and for her."

"Yang, I'm sorry," I aplogized. It was hard to hear her, because she was doing her best to hold her feelings and remember the nightmare from previous weeks.

"Don't," Yang exclaimed. "You don't have to. You fought to protected someone important for both of us."

"But I caused you a lot of troubles these weeks."

"But we decided to support you no matter what," Yang extended her hand and squeezed mine "Memories or not, you're our friend. We'll be your family. Whatever we face, we'll do it together."

Now I was the one holding back the tears, but it was useless as a stream came out.

"Thanks, Yang."

"But, promise me you'll take care of Ruby and won't hurt her."

"I'm sorry, but maybe there's a problem with it."

"What do you mean?" she said almost growling.

"I admit it: I'm an idiot,so I may do something stupid that could hurt her," I answered sincerely. "If that's the case, you can hit so hard as you can."

"I'll take your word," Yang replied after a light chuckle before falling into a silence as we stared at the ceiling.

"Uhm, Yang?"

"What's up?"

"Would you mind if I ask Ruby on a date?" I asked after gathering some courage.

Yang was thoughtful some seconds before she answered.

"Yeah, it's ok." I thought I was safe before she added "But if you try something funny with her, I'll bust your balls."

I could have laughed at the comment, but I heard how she cracked her fingers and two sensitive part of me below the waistline almost screamed of fear.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tap tap tap.

It was the 4th day of punishment and the sound of the computer keys echoed in Goodwicth's office as I filled out the forms based on the information the teacher had given me. Identification number, description, area to which the property belongs, etc. I had been updating the inventory record for nearly an hour when I finished entering a 4mx4m cage in Professor Port's name. Better not ask what it is for.

"I'm done here," I let the professor know saving the file.

Glynda lifts her sight from the documents on her desk and looked at her watch.

"You finished sonner than I expected," she said surprised. "You are dismissed then, since there's nothing else I can ask you to do."

"Understood," I said turning off the computer and grabbing my backpack. "I'm leaving then."

I was almost at the door before Glynda called me.

"Kaiden, I almost forgot," she said opening a drawer and taking out a small package. "Professor Ozpin asked me to deliver you this."

It wasn't so heavy once I had it on my hand, hich didn't surprise me because I knew what was inside.

"Are you sure about this?" Glynda asked concerned by the decision I made a week ago.

"I think it's the best," I said putting the small parcel in my bag. "It's time to leave the past behind."

"Very well," the depuy headmaster nodded. "And seeing how much work you've done, I think you learned your lesson so let's end your punishment today."

"That sounds good," I said relieved by those word.

"After all," she continued smirking "you'll be having your date with Ruby."

It was a rare sight seeing Goodwitch with another face besides the expressionless and the stern one.

"Thank you, ms. Goodwitch," I said heading to the door. "See you o Monday."

"Enjoy your weekend," she said kindly before I left the office.

I walked around for a while until finally getting to the dorm, feeling my bag heavy like if the package was made of stone. I wanted to see its content as soon as possible. Once inside the room, I left my backpack on a desk as I looked arund to see who was over there. Weiss was studying as always on another table. Yang was laying on my futon as she watched videos in her scroll. Blake, as usual, was reading a book on her bed. Ruby was cleaning her scythe, Crescent Rose.

"Hey, everyone," I greeted the presents in the room.

I got some mumbled salutes from everyone, except from my girlfriend, who left carefully her weapon aside and walked in my direction to wrap me in her arms and soft kiss in the lips.

"Hi," she said sweetly after releasing me from the kiss "how was your work?"

"Great. I'm not grounded anymore so I have day off tomorrow," I said with a smile. "Perfect for a date."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed once again hugging me as she jumped on me in hapiness wrapping her legs and arms around me. "I can't wait for it!"

"Me neither," I said placing her on the ground.

She giggled before grabbing my hand.

"Let's go to grab a bite," she said pulling me towards the door. "I'm starving."

"Wait a second," I told her staying in my place, letting go her hand. "I need to do something first."

I grabbed my bag and took out the package ebfore I opened it. Several envelopes fell on the surface of the table. I was only expecting to get a certificate but also there were other things like driver license, school id and even debit card.

"What's all this?" Weiss asked curious getting up from the table.

"A new beginning," I said with pride giving Ruby the certificate on my hand. "Read it."

She took the paper and started reading it out loud.

"By now, the citizen formerly known as Kaiden Azabache, by statutes blha blah blah, henceforth will be known by the name... Kaiden Noir," Ruby looked at me with surprise in her eyes.

"I wanted you to be the first one to say my new name," I said getting back the document.

"How come you changed it?" Weiss asked.

I shrugged "Well, Nathaniel banished me from the family so I thought it'd be better to adopt Alice's. She told me once that she didn't have the opportunity to be a mother, but she always considered me as her son. So this is my way to honor her and her name. Thanks to Ozpin, who pulled some strings ease the process, it was easy." My gaze went towards the envelopes scattered on the table "But I didn't expect to get my driver license and bank account updated."

"It sounds awesome, but what would think your mom if she knows about this?" Yang asked getting up from my bed.

"I got it covered," I assured. "I talked to her some days ago. Actually, she called me."

"How's she?" Blake joined us.

"She's fine," I answered remmebering our conversation. "Just a little worried about what happened that day. I told her about the name change, and yes, she was sad about it, but she said it was ok if I had to do it."

I still remembered the words she told me: 'It doesn't matter the name you have or the person you become, you'll always be my little fox.'

"I don't think there's any difference," Ruby said. "Azabache or Noir, you'll be always the boy I love."

"Awwwwww!" Yang cooed as Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes.

"Oh! Shut it you!" Ruby exclaimed pouting at her sister.

"Wait a second," Wess exclaimed grabbing a letter from the desk. "Why is there an envelope from Vale police department?"

"Let me see," I extended my hand to receive the envelope before opening. First I thought it'd be the drive license because the new one was from Vale instead of Aztlan. But I was wrong. So wrong.

As I was reading the letter, I sense who the girls were getting worried at me since my eyes were open wide and my hands trembling. I brokedown the moment when I saw the piece of paper that was attached and, before I knew it, passed out.

 _Dear Mr. Noir,_

 _It is a pleasure to greet you again and thank you once again for your efforts that resulted in the capture of Clayton Zaule._

 _After analyzing it carefully, we have reached the decision to make valid the reward for its capture for the amount that was established at the time the events occurred. This in the hope that these funds will be used to support you with the expenses incurred during your studies at Beacon Academy and your training to become a huntsman._

 _Without further ado at the moment, I send cordial greetings and hope to count on you in the future to work together for the protection of the kingdom._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cameron Perl,_

 _commissioner of the Vale Police Department._

In another piece of paper, there was a note.

 _P.S. The day when the arrest occurred, a change was made in the reward. Enjoy it._

Next to the letter, there was a check.

A check of 500,000 lien.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap.**

 **Now let's check the reviews:**

 **Gizmo Gear:** I'm glad you liked it.

 **witepriest27:** Don't even mention it. She'd break everyone's legs is someone does her job.

 **Cco16:** Like in the army 'Don't ask, don't tell'.

 **Guest chapter 37 . Jun 19:** Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave your reviews and follow if you wasted several hours of your time reading all the chapters in a row.**

 **See ya.**


	39. The long awaited day

**Heyo, everyone!**

 **Your dear jeit93 is back with more RWBY: Grimm Reaper with the help of my beta ReddLotus.**

 **I hope you are enjoying your vacations... BECAUSE I DON'T! #LifeSucks**

 **ReddLotus- Whyyy what's wrong? I'm having fun!**

 **Because, my job doesn't leave me have a lot of free days. (TT_TT)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and be warned, there's a shit-ton of fluff so wait for cheesy moments.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, only the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 39: The long awaited day

-0-

"Alright, Nora. I'll put trust in you," I saw almost sweating bullets. "No mohawk, skinhead, coconut head, or any weird head you could come out with."

"Do not fear, my dear Kaiden," the girl said snapping a scissor in her hand. "When it comes about hair, I'm the best. If you doubt it, ask my fellas."

I look at the rest of team JNPR, who were nodding in approval.

"She's not wrong," Pyrrha said, from her bed with a book in her hands. "She usually gives us a hand when we need it."

"She cuts my hair once a month and I'm ok with it," Jaune commented playing poker with Ren.

I looked at second male in the team, specially at certain mangenta streak in his hair, and said nothing. I was sure there's story behind it.

"C'mon!" Nora insisted "I promised you'll look great tonight!"

She stared at me with a puppy look using her pale blue eyes, something that was easily surpassed in cuteness by Ruby. I sighed in defeat and sat on the chair I was offered and embraced my fate.

"I only want something simple and not extravagant," I said as I was covered by a white cloth.

"Just leave it to me," Nora assured me with a wink, then she grabbed a book and open it. It was Dolly La Kill manga. If she made me look like Tsunashi Kento, someone was losing her rights to pancakes.

Oh, if you're wondering what the hell is happening, let me tell you: it's the night. My first date with Ruby and I wanted it to be memorable. I didn't have it planned at all totally, but I had in mind some things we could do. Movie. Dinner. Arcade. Walk around and chat. I was ok if something else comes up, but any criminal, grimm or evil organization that could screw up the night.

But, first, a haircut. It's been a while since I did something about my now messy hair and thought it'd be nice to have a new look that night. After alll, it had become a little bit annoying, even if the weather wasn't too hot.

I could felt my hair being cut by the scissor and the hair trimmer gliding on it. I was afraid of the result. Would I get a reason wear a beret like Coco's for a long time or something acceptable to be seen in public? At least I felt head less heavy and my ears finally getting some fresh air as the minues passed.

"Voila!" Nora exlaimed satisfied.

For instinct, I took a hand on my now short hair and felt the itchy sensation of hair remainings. I got up from the chair and face Nora's teammates.

"How do I look?" I said preparing myself for the hard truth. "Be honest."

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren stared at me flabbergasted and I felt my soul hitting the ground.

'Oh, shit. Is it that bad?' I thought in fear.

I ran to the bathroom seeking a mirror and what I found left me speechless: I looked like the way I was months ago. My sides were short, finally letting seemy ears as on top was a little bit bit messy but short and cool. I was like Iruma Ikaruga.

I returned to the room to find a fearsome Nora waiting for my posible furious response.

"So, how is it?" she asked shyly.

I made my best pissed off face, walked towards the girl and stood in front of her before I hugged her tight and lifted her high from the ground.

"I love it!" I said shaking her.

"I'm glad," Nora mumbled struggling against my arms. "But let me go. You're covering me with scraps of hair."

"That's the point," I replied rubbing my head against her before releasing the girl, who inmediately began to shake off my hair from her. "Someone earned a box of donuts."

"Please, without Red Bull this time," Ren pleaded shuddering at the memory of that time.

"Perhaps," I took a bag from a desk and walked to the bathroom. Before grabbinf the knob, I turned around to see them "Hey, guy. Thank you this. I really appreciate the haircut and that you allow me to use your bathroom."

"It's fine, Kaiden," Pyrrha assured me with a smile. "It's special night, so we want you to look good for Ruby."

"Yeah," Jaune afirmed. "Besides, you got kicked out of your dorm while the girls are getting her ready."

I was literally kicked out by Yang into hallway, in case you were wondering.

"Once again, thanks," I was about to open the door but I stopped "Before I get in, is there's something you don't want me to see and want to hide?"

"I'm ok," Jaune said going back to the poker game.

"Same," Ren answered grabbing a pair of cards from the deck.

"Nope for me," Nora replied still brushing off my scraps of hair.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said jumping from her bed, rushing into the bathroom and coming out with something lacy hidden between her arms. "Clear."

The place wasn't different from RWBY's room. The toilets, showers and sinks where in the same place as the other so there wasn't any difference for me, but the stuff on the shelves next to the mirror.

I looked again at the reflection of the now black short haired boy and still felt surprised by that sudden change of appearance. It was almost like the first day at Beacon. And with that, I remembered how I met Ruby when she was being scolded by an angry Weiss. I chuckled at the memory and undressed before getting into the shower. As the hot water covered my body and the steam surrounded me, I worked on getting of every scrap of hair that could become a nuisance through the night. Once I was done, I abandoned the warm and safety of the hot water.

Looking at the clothes I was going to use, I recalled the whole odyssey to get them.

* * *

 _It was the day when Goodwith had to attend the teachers meeting and I had my talk with Weiss before going for a snack. While we were at it, I made the huge mistake of telling that I didn't have clothes for the date, causing the Schnee to drag to Vale and crashing into CVFY in the way. It didn't help that Coco got curious about it and joined use with Velvet tagging along as Fox and Yatsuhashi having fun with my suffering._

 _2 hours and over 50 combinatios of clothes later, I came out of the dressing room wearing a pair of extremely tight jeans, which barely let me walk and my blood flow through my body._

 _"You look nice," Coco stated sitting in a couch with Weiss and Velvet at her flanks as the two males of her team sitting in another couch slurping their milkshakes, next to a huge number of shopping bags. Not mine._

 _"They look nice," Velvet judged._

 _I had another thought._

 _"I can't feel my balls" I groaned uncomfortable as I tried to untick the clothe from my crotch._

 _The comment made Fox and Yatsuhashi almost choke with their drinks holding their laugh as the milk came out of their noses, Velvet's mouth doing its best to not twitch into a smirk, and both fashion consultants scowled at me._

 _"Could you not be so vulgar?" Weiss said pinching the bridge of her nose._

 _Oh, she wanted me to be more polite? Well, no problem._

 _I bowed keeping a right angle from my legs (which wasn't too hard to do since the pants hardly let me bend my knees) and a cocky grin on my face._

 _"Oh, pardon me, Ms. Schnee," I apologized mockingly. "What I meant was that I have lost any sensation coming from my testicles and, therefore, I feel uncomfortable."_

 _My answer had different reactions. The guys guys couldn't hold it anymore and bursted in laughs, the faunus girl chuckled and the other two girls death stared._

 _It only caused another two hours of shopping, but totally worth it._

* * *

Aaaah, it's fun to mess with the ice cube.

Luckily Velvet found some clothe that looked good, comfortable and perfect for the occasion, being these ones a wine red long sleeve shirt with a black vest, black dressing pants with a simple black belt and dark shoes. I used a pinch of gel to have my hair look less messy.

Scroll.

Wallet with new cards.

Locket.

Everything ready for the night.

"How do I look?" I asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Looking hot!" Nora exclaimed with thumbs up.

"Elegant but not so much. Perfect," Ren observed.

"You look great, Kaiden," Pyrrha complimented kindly as always.

Jaune got up from his bed where he was still playing cards, analized me carefully and fixed my collar before giving me a nod of approval "Now you're ready."

"Thanks, Jaune." I took the bag where my dirty clothes were and headed to the door "Wish me luck."

"C'mon. You don't need it," the team leader said cheering me up before I got out and be in front my room's door. I knocked and waited until Blake's voice answered.

"A second, please." The door opened barely enough for the girl's face popped out. She was astonished by my image change with her mouth and eyes opened wide."Now that's a change," she said surprised.

"Thanks, kitty ears," I appreciated the compliment as I peeked through the door openning. "Is Ruby ready?"

"If it's Kaiden, tell him she's not ready yet!" I heard Weiss' voice coming out from the bathroom.

"You heard the Schnee," Blake said smirking.

"Got it, tell Ruby I'll be waiting next to the statue in the courtyard," I let her know as I sneaked my arm holding the bag and place it on a desk before heading to the meeting spot.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was almost gone down when I arrived to the courtyard and sat on a bench. The lamps were turning on , illuminating the path of the students still hanging out around the campus. One by one, the stars began to shine in the dark sky welcoming us to the nighfall.

It was just another night, but still it was special.

When I had my date with Velvet I felt nervious and unsure of what could happen, but now I felt excited and barely containing my happiness. It wasn't strange since I'd be having my first day with Ruby, my girlfriend. Damn, I was too damn eager.

I felt my scroll vibrating so I got a message.

'On her way. Treat her very well and be back before 10:30 or I'll be sending the hounds. -Yang'

What a nice gesture from the big sis.

Several minutes had passed when I heard steps coming to me.

"Hi, Kai. Did I make you wait long?" Ruby greeted me.

When I looked at her, my breath ceased and became speechless. She was wearing a white dress stamped with images of warm-colored roses with a denim jacket over it, a brown belt with gold buckle around her waist and a pair of pink low-heeled shoes (looks like Weiss had mercy on her). A simple diadem of the same color held her dark hair with red lights and her lips were painted with seductive red color. She was gorgeus.

"Hello. Remnant to Kaiden," I was too impressed by the girl in front of me that I didn't notice a hand waving before my eyes. "Are you broken?"

I snapped from my thoughts "Nope. I was too busy appreciating the beautiful lady in front of me."

I approached her, cupped her cheek on my had and kissed kindly. No matter how many times I did it, I couldn't get enough of it. Even when I finally let her go, her hand was till caressing my now short hair.

"You look handsome," she said with a giggle. "Just like when we met."

"Nora can do many things beside breaking legs," I replied smiling. I offered my right arm "So, shall we go, Miss Rose?"

"Sure, Mister Noir," she replied hugging my arm and we walked to get ship going to Vale.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole trip was eventless with Ruby refusing letting me go, something I didn't mind at all and actually enjoyed as I could smell the sweet perfume she emanated. It wasn't too long before the ship landed on the city and we headed out.

Vale was like it was supposed to look on Friday night. People coming and going in different directions like friends hanging out, families enjoying a walk or couples, like Ruby and me, spending a romantic evening.

"Where are we going first?" Ruby asked curious.

"How about a movie?"

She nodded and walked to the closest cinema, which was few block from us. Once there' I expected Ruby would choose a romantic comedy movie and I was mentally prepared for it, but, instead, she wanted to watch the new Spiderman's movie. She was very interested in the gear used by the Vulture and the Shocker as I enjoyed every reference to other Marvel's movies.

"So, you were inspired by Spiderman when you made Faith and Force," she observed when the movie was over and walked out of the room.

I nodded "Yep, I was looking for a way to faster and easy to use and got the idea reading of his comics."

"That's cool. Much better than using ammo to get impulse."

"Maybe we could do something about it," I winked at her.

Their eyes shone with intensity, filled with emotion as I chuckled at her excitement.

We kept walking around until getting the arcade appeared and Ruby dragged me in. Somehow, she made me play a game about baking cookies in which she beat me easily after she made over 100 as I only could make 10. Next it was a fighting game, where I understimated my girlfriend's skills and almost got beaten again, only because I dodged her a kick from her character in time to strike back. The tie-breaker was decided to be a shooting game.

"So, what's the prize?" Ruby asked picking up the plastic gun while I prepared the tokens.

"Anything the winner decides," I replied with a grin, inserting the coins into the slot, making the main menu to display.

With the level and Time Attack mode selected, we began walking through an abandoned facility with grimm dwelling in each corner. Ten seconds elapsed before the first contact occurred and we both started firing our virtual bullets. Having hunstman training had its benefits when it came to those games because I had no problem counting my ammo, reacting to the beast with no warning and the precision to aim to the head. Our scores quickly raised as out time was almost out. We were facing the 6th wave when game was over with our final scores judging who won... in this case, Ruby by 10 points more.

"Yay! I won!" Ruby celebrated jumping victorious.

"Good one, Ruby," I said clapping her win. "Now, tell me what you want as prize."

Ruby looked at me with a mischievous grin and motioned for me to approach. I did as ordered before she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me, pressing her sweet lips against mine. The people walking by avoided looking or did it amused by the displays of affection in public, but I didn't care. I don't know how much we were at it when we were done, both smiling and blushing.

"I don't know if that was your prize or my consolation," I asked.

"Why not both?" Ruby said with a wink.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Our next stop was the park, walking around and chatting about anything when walked into something. An open space was well illuminated with the sound of people laughing, talking and even screaming. We approached curious about the activitie that was taking place.

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered "An ice skating rink! Let's go!"

Before I knew it, Ruby dragged me by second time that day and now she used my semblance to cross 20 meters in few seconds. I was used to the sensation and didn't have the urge to puke.

I'd be excited by the thought of ice skating but there's a little detail about.

"Why don't you show me what you got while I see you from here," I proposed leaning on the realing next to the ice.

"No, it's our date and we should do it together," she refused grabbing my hand and pulling me to the cashier.

"I know. It's just... I... umm..." I didn'tknow how to say it without sounding awkward.

Ruby stopped in her effort and looked at me directly in my eyes.

"Kai, you don't know how to skate?" I shook my head. "Wasn't there ice skating rinks in Aztlan where you could have fun with your friends?"

"Ice skating, yes. Friends, no," I answered shyly. "Being the weirdo in school and focusing on my training had that effect."

Ruby looked at me saddened.

'Great, you killed the mood,' I thought scolding myself.

But then her eyes lightened up and resumed pulling me towards the rink.

"Easy fix," Ruby said with determination in her eyes. "I'll teach you as you taught me to swim."

I could have give a lot of excuses to not do it, but it'd be useless against her, so I gave up. After paying the fare, we picked up our skates and got out to the rink.

I could consider myself as expert in aura skills. I could boost my punches and kicks with my energy, run short distances in short time without using my semblance, besides what I could do with my semblance. But, when it came to ice skating, I was a total noob.

"Ow!" I groaned iin pain when I fell on my ass for 10th time in five minutes.

"Almost got it," Ruby said optimistic standing in front of me.

"Why don't you keep going while I see you from here?"

"Kaiden Noir, are you giving up?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Not giving up," I replied. "I think this isn't my stuff."

"I thought the same when I used to swim with a floatsie," Ruby talked with determination in her eyes. "That changed when we went to Aztlan and you taught me how to swim. Thanks to that, I was able to get you when you fell into Vale's lake after your fight against the Reaper," she closed her eyes and sighed sadly, apparently, remembering that fateful day. She extended her hand and her smile returned "Just one more time."

Once I had my ass off the ice, I tried again to catch the trick to skate with slow slides. People walking by gave me amusing looks, comteplating the beautiful view of a girl teaching her boyfriend how to not slam his ass on the frozen surface... for 11th time.

"Easy. Slow glides," Ruby coached me holding my both hands. "Don't rush. Take your time."

I may looked like a cat wearing sock on a waxed floor, but I felt I was finally doing it. My glides were kinda clumsy and hadn't fell so far.

"Looks like you are finally getting use," Ruby observed with joy. "Now let's go with the trial of fire... or ice, in this case."

"Uh, what?" I didn't like what was coming.

"I'm gonna let you," Ruby said smirking.

"Ruby... no."

"Ruby, yes," she replied with a Joker smile before she release my hands and I was left to die.

I admit it: I panicked during the first 5 seconds. But I started putting in practice what I was told. Soft moves. Keep balance. One, two. One, two. Before I knew it, a minute passed and I was still on my feet gliding on the ice. I stopped, as I was taught, and turned to see my girlfriend, who were several meters from me. I slowly slided in her direction until I was in front of her.

"You did it!" Ruby cheered my triumph.

"What can I say? I have a great teacher."

Ruby giggled with her cheeks flushed and grabbed my hand.

"Now that you finally got it, shall we go?"

We spent the rest of our time skating around until our time was up. There were another times I almost fell again but somehow avoided it and kept going. We spent most off our remaining time skating, laughing and enjoying the sensation of each other's hand until a voice called through the speaker.

"Numer 34 and 35, your time is up."

We loked down to our skate and... yep, those were our numbers. The fun was over.

We headed to the lockers we got the skates and left our belongings before walking againg around the park.

"That was amazing," Ruby exclaimed stretching her arms up. "Did you like it?"

"It was frustrating the first minutes," I grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against me "but, thanks to my teacher, I enjoyed it in the end."

"That's good," she said relieved. "What if we go to eat something? I know a good place."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ruby leaded me to a familiar restaurant not too far from the park and it wasn't bad at all.

Vale's Kitchen.

On entering, a waitress welcomed us before I asked table for two and she took us to a booth next to the window that faced the street. The lady gave us the menus and let us know that someone would be taking our order in short before walking away and leaving us alone.

"I use to come here with Yang and my dad once in a while whenever we're in Vale," Ruby said looking around the place.

"Really?"

"Yep," she replied popping the p. "Yang likes to order the cajun chicken, my dad usually orders two beacon burgers and finishes them all, and I love the breaded chicken from here."

"So, what's your recomendation for me?"

Ruby studied carefully the meals before giving me her suggestion.

"I think you'd like the chicken nuggets. It includes atlesian fries and comes with nacho cheese and ketchup to dip. And to drink, I like the pink lemonade since it has strawberries."

"Then I'll follow you wise words," I said smirking before the another waitess arrived to take our order.

At the mmoment she walked away, a long chat between my girlfriend and me began and didn't stop even when our meals arrived and we were eating. It was about anything: school, stuff we like, our lives and ourselves. I learned a little more about her life in Patch, some embarrassing stuff about Yang that I could use later and her mother, who she remembered so fondly so a little tear fell before she wiped it and I grabbed her hand to comfort her. I did the same about me: my life in Aztlan, my training under Alice's tutelage (and Qrow's after she died), and things I like.

"May I clear the table?" the same lady who took our order asked. We hand't noticed that we had finished the meals so we let her do it. "Would you like to order anything else?"

"Ruby, want some dessert?" I asked to the girl.

"I think I have space for a little more," she said sheeply.

I nodded to the lady.

"I'll be right back with the dessert menu," the waitress said before leaving. Ruby was telling me about some upgrades she had in mind for Crescent Rose when the woman returned with a big cup of ice cream. Inside there were different flavors, like strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, coconut and others, with chocolate syrup covering on top and two cherries crowning the dessert. "It's on the house," she told us giving us a little wink and left to attend other tables.

Rubby grabbed the two cherries on top and handed me one. She held hers up like if she were making a toast.

"For us," she cheered with a smile.

I followed her example, holding mine up and bumping it against her red little orb "For us."

Then she leaned over the table and placed her cherry on my mouth and I did the same with her giggling with hre mouth closed before we ate the small fruit, enjoying its sweet flavour.

Still I thought it was kinda odd they had it ready in few minutes, like if they had prepared beforehand. Ruby, for a change, already had stuffed her mouth and enjoying it. I let it slide for the moment and joined her.

"So, where were we?" I asked as I took another bite of the cold sweet.

"I think it's your turn to ask."

"Alright. There's something I've been curious about," I said after remembering I thought I had lately. "When did you start to get interested in me?"

Ruby looked at me with her eyes wide open and a growing blush in her face made her look so cute.

"I-I don't know extacly it happened," she stuttered fidgeting her fingers. "I think I was curious about you after what happened during the Initiation and the things your could do. The more I saw you, the more I wanted to find out. Before I knew it, I was giving you small glimpse when you weren't looking and I had to deal with Yang's teasing. When Velvet asked you on a date, I was glad for you, but still felt... jealous. Maybe I realized what I was feeling when we were in the lake and you taught me to swim. Feeling your hands made me feel so warm inside and didn't want you to let me go..." then she glared me "but you did it."

I snickered and shrugegd innocently "Hey, it was necessary so you could swim. Besides, you did the same less of a hour ago."

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby exclaimed trying to free herself from any guilt. "I'm kinda surprised how my idea of you changed. At first, I thought you were like a allmighty huntsman who only needed to attend Beacon to be recognized as such, but, after you told us about the burden you had, I began to see you like a normal boy who also had weaknesses and fears like all of us, and that somehow made me want to be at your side no matter what." Then her face saddened deeply "When you confessed your feelings for me, instead of being happy, I felt like if a part of me had been torn again. You were dying and I didn't want you to leave me..." I didn't waste any time and stood up before sitting next to her and wrapping her in a warm hug "Sorry, I think I killed the mood."

"It's ok, Ruby," I whispered caressing her hair. "I made you go through it and I'll take all the reponsability to make you feel better."

She rested her head on my shoulder as she gave me a faint smile "You beint with me is more than enough."

Ruby kept quiet before she spoke again "What about you?"

Now it was my turn to turn red.

"When I got admitted in Beacon, my plan was to focus on my improve my skills and get ready for the arrival of the Soul Reaper... but I didn't planned on meeting certain ditched-by-the-sister girl during day one. From there I keep meeting more and more weirdos one after another, but none of them like the girl." I got an elbow on the ribs that I deserved. "She was amazing: the way she fights, how she leaded her team, and the encouragment words she gave to anyone that needed. I admit that I had a time when I wasn't sure what I was feeling: admiration, friendship... or something else, and the teasing I had from everyone wasn't helping. Still, I didn't mind it if I she was cheering me up like she always did, even if she already knew the burden I had on my shoulders." I felt her body getting tense. "And I only needed to be facing my death to finally understand those feelings. That's why I'll use my time to say 3 simple word..." I looked right at her marvelous silver eyes and whispered "I love you, Ruby Rose."

She stared at me kindly "And I love you too, Kaiden Noir."

After such emotive moment, we kept enjoying the ice cream before us until it was completely empty and asked for the check.

As we waited, I noticed an elderly couple from some tables away staring at us fondly, maybe reminding their young days. Seeing them together made me wonder how it'd be getting old with Ruby. Yeah, maybe it was too soon to think stuff like that since we're too young and haven't been together for more than a month, but I still thought about it. Getting married, raising kids (I admit I also thought about making them and I let it aside for the moment), then the grandchildren, and spending the rest of our days together. However, I also had in mind the lifestyle we had chosen and the dangers it entails being aware of the news of young huntsmen who perished fighting grimm, like Alice or Ruby's mother. I just prayed that nothing would happen to me, or worse... to Ruby.

I shook those thoughts off my mind.

That night, only she mattered for me.

"Here's the check," a familiar voice said, leaving a small tray on the table with the list of our meals. However, where the total amount should be, someone wrote 'Paid with a sucessful rescue and a safe way home' on it. I looked up just to see a pair of tanuki ears and orange eyes like dusk. "Good to see you're having a good time, love birds."

The boy was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a badge saying "Hello, my name is Oren" and black pants with a small notepad hanging on his left side.

"Oren?!" Ruby and me exclamied surprised.

"The one and only," he replied proudly with his hands on his waist.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked barely recovering from the shock.

"My family runs the restaurant," Oren infrmed us with a carefree tone. "I work here everytime I need a small plus on my allowance. While I was attending some tables, I thought I heard you until I saw you all lovey dovey." Now Ruby and me were red like tomatoes. "I talked to my dad and he decided the dinner and the ice cream was on the house, also he wants to meet you."

I turned to Ruby to see if she was ok with it.

"Let's go," she agreed as she motioned to stand up before we started following Oren; not without leaving a nice tip.

We got into the kitchen heading to the door across the room. While we passed by, the smell of the meals that were being prepared filling our noses and making us drool, even if we just ate. Sadly, we coudln't enjoy more the scent of the fresh made pasta when we got the door and we're in a hallway of green walls and brown rug leading us upstairs with door decorated by shiny plate letting us know that it was the management.

We apprached and Oren knocked the wooden surface.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from the other side.

"Me, dad," Oren replied. "I brought him plus his girlfriend."

"Let them in."

The office was a regular room consisting of a desk with an executive chair behind it, two normal chair in front, and shelves with photographs and folders containing files as the wall had motivational posters hanging. On the big seat was sitting a skinny man who stood up as we walked in. He was weaing a chocolate brown sweater with a shirt underneath and caqui pants. His tanuki ears were clearly visible among his auburn hair while his moss green eyes stared at us behind his glasses and a warm smile.

"Kaiden, meet my dad," Oren introduced us. "Dad, he's Kaiden."

The man strode to us and shook my handvigorously.

"Arthur Sorei, nice to meet you. Just call me Artie."

"Kaiden Noir, the pleasure is mine." I replied letting go his hand and turning to Ruby "And she's my girlfriend, Ruby Rose."

Ruby waved her hand "Hi. I'm Ruby. Thank you for the food. I use to eat here once in a while with my dad and sister and we totally love it."

"Ah, a loyal customer I see. Thank you for your preference, Ruby," Artie observed amused. He then directed his look to me "And, Kaiden, thank you for saving my son."

"It's alright," I replied shyly scratching the back of my head. "I just did what a huntsman would do."

"Oren told us everything that happened that day. How you got caught, what you did to comfort him, the escape plan, and how you stayed behind to give time so everyone could be free. I dont think I can find a way to express how much I appreciate what you did."

"With the dinner was enough," I insisted.

"Nosense. C'mon here," thye man exlaimed hugging me tightly. He was very strong for someone so thin.

When Artie finally let me go, the door opened and a chubby woman came in. Apparently, she was Oren mother as she shared the same orange hair and eyes like her son. Shw wore the same uniform like the attendants in the restaurant but with a badger identifying her as Lori, chief waitress.

"Hi, mom," Oren greeted the woman. "He's Kaiden."

She looked me over from head to toe and, with a shrill cry of emotion, grabbed me with her plump arms to catch me in another tight embrace as I lifted myself off the floor and shook. The world was already spinning when Lori noticed the presence of Ruby, who waved shyly with her hand.

"And he brought a cute girl!" she exlaimed grabbing Ruby and making her part of the woman's joy with in shape of a strong hug.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ship slowy took off from Vale's port and began its trip back to Beacon flying the huge lake between the ciry and the academy. There weren't many people aboard so getting a seat was easy as we got one giving us a good view of the night sky and the shattered moon shining high. I was sitting with Ruby on my side with her head resting on my shoulder, still chatting even if it was about nosense things such as how it'd be like to be in the moon, a world without grimm, or if what was happenning in that moment was a thing of someone writing a story. Yeah, total nosense.

I could feel Ruby's fingers caressing every part of my hand.

"Many calluses," she observed touching the base of my fingers.

"That's because I'd been training with the sword since I was 6 and didn't get my aura unlocked until I was 9," I explained remembering that Alice almost broke my nose before she decided I was ready for the extra protection.

"Sword training, huh? I thought it was because another kind of sword training," she started saying teasingly getting on me and whispering and my ear.

Something in her comment made a chill run through my body as my mind raced trying to understand what the girl said.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervious.

Ruby stared at me playfully.

"I think you know what I mean. After all, I caught a glimpse when we shared memories, specially the stuff you used to do during your lonely nights," she answered with a wink.

I felt my soul leaving my body as I started panicking and sweating cold.

"I... uhm... I don't..." I began stammering before Ruby pressed a finger on my lips.

"It's ok. You're a healty boy and it's totally natural. Besides..." she leaned close to me and whispered "I do the same once a while."

The last sentence echoed in my mind.

I was totally flabbergasted with the jaw almos crashing agaisnt the ship's floor and beyond.

"Who are you and what did you do with my Ruby?" I asked recovering from the revelation.

Ruby pouted puffing her cheeks and crossed her arms angry.

"Why am I supposed to be the one who's cute and innocent?" she reclaimed exasperated. "I'm 15! It's normal I know stuff like that."

"Sorry, but you're so small and cute and I can't help it."

"Hey!" she complained. "I can be more than small and cute."

"Yeah? Like what?"

I would regret my words.

She looked at me with a mischievous grin as her face started coming closer to mine.

"Well, I also can be sexy..." she place her hands on my chest "and naughty." Her face was so close to fine that I could feel her warm breath "Some things I'd like to show you." It was too much for me since it was the first time I saw Ruby acting like that, so bold and daring. Yang would have a heart attack if she saw her right there. Her lips were almost touching mine when she leaned back and returned to her seat next to me "But that'll be another day."

My heart was beating mad crazy, my face was burning and I was sweating bullets after the big revelation. Apparently the saying is true: don't judge a book by its cover. Even if the such cover seemed cute and sweet.

"Oh, shit." I snapped out of my thoughts hearing my girlfriend curse and stared at her surprised by her language. She noticed my reaction "What? I curse too."

"Ok," I replied with no intention of argue about it. "So, what's wrong?"

Ruby pointed at the window and could see the reason of the curse: a rain was falling with the rain drops crashing against the window of the ship. We're almost at Beacon and that meant that we'd have to run.

The transport landed on the plataform before the doors opened and the people inside rushed out covering themselves with their coats or umbrellas. Ruby and me had nothing because we had no idea how the weather was that night.

"What do we do now?" I asked standing under the gate contempling the rain.

"It's obvious," Ruby replied smiling. "We run to the dorm."

"But we're gonna get wet."

Ruby grabbed my hand, making me feel her warm touch "So be it."

I didn't object and we ran off heading to dorm, crossing the courtyard running. Not using our semblances. Our clothes stuck to our bodies the more we got wet, but that didn't matter to us. We just ran while we were laughing like children playing in the rain.

I loved that worries about grimm, terrorist organizations and wanted criminals. Just the joy of being with someone you love and enjoying a moment that seems eternal.

We were almost close the statue of the huntsmen when the ground became too slippery and I tripped, taking Ruby down with me as we're still holding hands. I cold sensation covered my body as my shirt and pants became soaked and a pressure was on my chest with Ruby falling on me. We looked at each other perplexed before bursting laughs, not caring the state we were. Even if the laugh died slowly, our eyes didn't leave the other gaze.

I loved her eyes.

I loved the way she looked at me.

I loved the sound of her voice.

I loved the way she made me feel.

Damn, I loved her.

I cupped her face on my hands and pressed my lips against her in a soft, long and passionate kiss while the light of the lamps illuminated us in that moment that both of us would remember in our lives.

That was the first time in my life I felt a rain so warm like the one that night.

It was good to be alive.

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **How was it? Too damn sweet?**

 **ReddLotus- *Crying because Jeit destroyed Ruby' innocence* Whyyy?!**

 **Sush, her innocence was already gone but I'll explained in another chapter.**

 **While you're getting your diabetes test and recovering from Ruby's true sexy face, let's check the reviews:**

 **Gizmo Gear:** Nope. There's a lot more in mind so don't worry.

 **StarWarsLover1998:** I used to listen Nickelback years ago, before I discovered the beauty of the power metal with Dragonforce. But I listen a song once in a while.

 **Saberwolf155:** Like a wise meme said to me minutes ago... perhaps.

 **So, who watched Game of Thrones Season 7 premiere? It was so awesome! When Daenerys arrives to King's Landing, shit's gonna be on fire yo.**

 **Well, that's it for now. I hope you liked this small update filled with cheesy cliches. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite and seal your soul to the fanfic if you enjoyed it.**

 **See ya!**

 **ReddLotus- I better get a lemon soon *Still crying***


	40. Prototype

**Knock, knock.**

 **Who's there?**

 **New…**

 **New who?**

 **NEW UPDATE, BITCHES!**

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **Jeit93 here again to give you another chapter of RWBY: Grimm Reaper!**

 **Big part of this update was written while I waited for my mom and sisters as they were shopping. Thank you, God, for the smartphones and the cloud servers.**

 **Don't forget to thank my beta, ReddLotus, for making sure there aren't a lot of grammar errors (and who only do it to have the honor of readng the updates before everyone else).**

 **ReddLotus- Tired so very tired, I hate meetings...**

 **Who doesn't?**

 **So let's go ahead with this week's chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, only the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 40: Prototype

-o-

"... and after gathering courage, I grabbed the ursa by its fangs with my bare hands and-"

BZZZZZZZZZZ.

The bell ran announcing that the class was over and waking up those who fell asleep; Yang, Nora and Ruby among them.

"Oh! The class is over," professor Port confirmed consulting his watch. "But don't worry, because I'll finish the story next time."

The old man smiled proudly, oblivious of the complaining groans coming from everyone in the classroom as we headed to Combat Class.

"Now that's a good nap," Yang exclaimed stretching her arms up moving through the hallway.

"You need to pay attention to the class and listen the information that professor Port is giving," Weiss reprimanded the bimbo.

"But still it's so boring," Ruby complained clinging on my arm. "Good thing I have a handsome boyfriend who lets me copy his notes. Amirite, Kai?"

"Nope," I denied. "Not this time, sweety."

Ruby gasped letting go my arm.

"What?! But I'm your girlfriend!"

"Yes, you are," I replied crossing arms. "And that's why I'm teaching you to be more responsible."

"Thank you!" Weiss exclaimed rolling her eyes.

Ruby glared angrily, then her face softened and, with a mischievous grin, she used my weakness: silver puppy eyes with a plus of trembling lower lip. Seeing her like that with those shining silver orbs staring at me and act tough was a feat, but I got my breaking point when she added a single sentence to the combo.

"But I love you."

I let out a sigh of defeat and closed my eyes, avoiding the sight of the girl.

"Fine," I groaned. "Only this time."

Ruby yelled happily, kissed my cheek and sped up to catch up her sister as Weiss walked at side with a disapproval look.

"You're a disgrace," she declared disgusted with her arms folded.

"I know," I excused myself. "Have you seen those eyes? They're my kryptonite!"

I could hear the sisters talking as they walked in front of me.

"Did it work?" Yang asked.

"Just like every time," Ruby replied satisfied with my suffering.

We arrived at the arena and headed to the lockers room, where we changed into our combat attires in the dressing room and got our equipment ready. After putting on my long sleeved black t-shirt, grey cargo pants and onyx combat boots, I opened a box that I had kept in my locker and took out what was inside.

It was nice to see my armor as new while I began to putting on my shin and biceps, feeling it lighter than before. The old straps had been replaced by a band that began to adjust to my body with a small mechanism as soon as I placed it until it was tight enough to stay in its place, but not too much. Another thing I noticed about my updated armor was it had my emblem embossed, with the bird spreading its wings and the sword inside.

I put on my gauntlets, Requiem hanging on my right and I was ready to party.

I returned to the arena and sat on the bleachers with RWBY and JNPR joining me. Obviously Ruby sat next to me. Everyone had taken their seats when Goodwitch began the class.

"Very well. It seems we are all here so let's get started with the matches," the woman announced. Then she looked at me "Except you, Mr. Noir. Your presence is required in professor Ozpin's office."

The murmurs didn't make themselves wait and everyone started whispering about my unexpected call, or they could also be talking about my change of surname. I wondered why the Ozpin would be calling me until I remembered that I was supposed to help Atlas with a project, but I thought it'd be after classes. I decided to not think about for the moment and make the old man wait.

"Looks like I won't be playing with you guys today," I said with a sigh.

Ruby nodded since I already told her about the second part of my punishment by the general.

"Take care," she leaned on me gave a peck on my lips. "Tell me the details later."

"I will," I said giving a kind smile and saying goodbye to the guys before heading to the door.

The hallways were kinda silent since almost everyone were in class or away in mission in the case of the seniors.

It was nice until I got the elevator that should took me to the headmaster's office. The metallic doors opened, I walked in and they started closing.

Then, the nightmare began.

You see, there are sounds that a human being or faunus is afraid of listening during their lives. Things like children laughing in middle of the night (even if you live alone), howls in the forest, the famous sentence 'my period is late', among others. For me, it was a song. A goddamn song that has been repeated every where: Radio. TV. Internet. A cursed song that was famous by a single word...

 _Despacito~_

The door closed as my voice was clearly heard screaming from inside…

"FUCK!"

I should have taken the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Despacito_ ~

Make it stop.

 _Despacito_ ~

Make it stop.

 _Despacito_ ~

Make it stop.

 _Despacito_ ~

Make it stop!

Ding!

Thank you, Oum!

That bell had to be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in the last minute of my life, making me sigh in relief and cross the door leading to the office.

The sight was almost the same as the time I was called a week ago. Ozpin in his chair behind the desk and General Ironwood standing next to him, but now Glynda was absent since she's in Combat Class with the rest of the guys.

"Kaiden, glad to see you," the silver haired man greeted me. "I hope you enjoyed the tune I set. I listened it in the radio this morning and thought that maybe a nice song could be liked by all who come here."

"That's nice," I replied kindly smiling, but in my mind I was changing his coffee to decaf and adding the shit inside Qrow's flask. "Were you calling me, professor?"

"You know you can drop the formalities with me, Kaiden," the old man reminded me.

"Alright. Did you called me, Ozpin?" I rephrased my question.

"Yes, I did." Ozpin raised a hand pointing at the General. "It's time to fulfill what we agreed last week about helping General Ironwood with a project."

I nodded "Yes, I remember it."

"Very well. He's all yours, James," Ozpin said directing to the other man on the room.

"Thank you, Ozpin," Ironwood said to the headmaster and pointed to the elevator. "Shall we go?"

"And Kaiden..."

"Yes, Ozpin?" I turned him.

"We appreciate what you're doing," he said with the same voice he used during his speeches and when he shared his wisdom with anyone. "Vale and Atlas were enemies during the Great War. It's a honor that one of my students is helping with this collaboration between two former foes, now allies. Now you're in the hands of the General. James, bring him back in one piece."

The doors opened.

"I'll try," he said jokingly as he guided me into the metal box. He looked at me and winked "After all, he now has a girlfriend with whom to return."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As we descended, I had to endure once again the damn song, screaming mentally as I kept relax posture the general would said something about keeping the composure no matter what or something about the attitude a soldier should have without complaining about such things.

"Damn, I'm tired of that song," Ironwood groaned irritated for my surprise.

"Huh?"

Apparently, the man forgot my presence and covered his mouth.

"Oh, I apologize," Ironwood excused himself.

"It's fine," I assured him. "I feel the same. It's everywhere: from the TV to the web with all those remixes."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I prefer something much better when it come about music."

"Like Metallica?" I asked jokingly, expecting him to say something else. But…

"Seek and Destroy or The Day That Never Comes?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I didn't expect him to know the names of two amazing songs. I folded my arms and meditated my options.

"First one has a good rhythm and the lyrics are catchy, but the second one has interesting lyrics and the guitar solo in the end is amazing. So… The Day That Never Comes."

Ironwood analyzed my words.

"Great minds think alike," he replied. "But I think Led Zeppelin's 'Stairway to Heaven' would be better for the elevator."

We nodded in approval when the damned song stopped suddenly, even though we hadn't reached our floor.

"I think he heard us," I neted, feeling a little bit guilty. "And maybe we hurt his feelings."

"I'll deal with it later," the general told me. "Anyway, Glynda would make him remove it sooner or later."

"I think so," I said before the bell rang and the doors opened. I kept quiet for a moment while we walked through the hallway before talking again "So, what's this famous project I'm gonna be involved into?"

General Ironwood regained his firm posture and his face became expressionless.

"You'll be getting the details once we be there," he declared with authority. "You won't be able to tell anyone about it, since it's classified for the moment until it be shown during the opening of the Vytal tournament."

"Understood," I said, having in mind that I'd be having a hard time with everyone asking about it. "Which building are we heading to?"

"What you'll be testing isn't on Beacon's grounds, but in an atlesian airship," Ironwood stated once we reached the courtyard and walking towards the landing zone.

On one of those platforms there was a small VTOL waiting patiently its passengers to go back to one of the huge ships I clearly could see in the distance. Next to it, a man wearing a military uniform was holding a pilot helmet had his back leaned against the transport, waiting for further orders.

"We'll be contacting you via scroll informing you whenever we need another test every two or three days. A transport will be waiting for you on the agreed time. The session mostly will take place after classes but be ready in case we call you before."

"Understood" I nodded.

The soldier stood firm and gave the general a military salute, which was replied by the high ranked official, and went into the ship to take his place in the cockpit.

The inside was smaller than I thought but there's enough space so one doesn't suffer from claustrophobia with a door leading were the pilot is controlling the transport. Ironwood motioned for me to take a seat as he did the same with the one in front of me.

I was kinda nervous about I'd be helping with and the way the general was staring at me wasn't making me comfortable at all. It was like if he were analyzing me from head to toe trying to see through my flesh and bones without moving a muscle.

"So, Kaiden..."

"Yes!?" I talk with a high pitched voice and body got stiff on my seat.

Ironwood was surprised by my reaction before offering a gentle smile.

"Calm down. I know you must be feeling nervous about this, but there's nothing to worry about," he assured me. "Why don't you talk to me about you?"

"Well," I hesitated before taking a deep breath. "I was born in Aztlan, where I lived all my life with my parents and sisters. I trained since I was 6 under Alice Noir's tutelage until she..."

"Passed away," Ironwood finished the phrase. "It was a great lost we all had. She was an amazing huntress."

"You knew her?"

"When we meet, I stole her kill," he chuckled as his eyes had a melancholic look, like if he were remembering good times. "I was deployed to aid a zone assaulted by grimm during a storm when we met and kept contact until I lost contact and received the terrible news. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I assured. "I decided to leave it in the past and enjoy the present. After she was gone, Qrow Branwen became my occasional mentor every time he was around… and sober."

"Qrow..." the general grumbled. But it wasn't just a grumble. It's the grumble of someone who had met the loudmouth huntsman and suffered.

"I have the feeling you already had the 'pleasure' of meeting the man?" I inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes," he groaned rubbing his temples.

I recognized that face. I did the same whenever the man made a mess in the cabin. Fortunately, I had something that always cheered me up.

I grabbed my scroll and searched for a file I had saved in a virtual server.

"Maybe this will cheer you up, general," I said handing over the device.

His eyes opened wide in surprise and I didn't blame him, after all the picture was worth than thousand words. Qrow was totally wasted in front of the cabin's main door with a almost empty bottle of alcohol, a growing puddle of drool coming from a side of his mouth and squirrel resting its nuts between his eyes... and I'm not talking about the fruit.

Ironwood stared at the bizarre picture as his mouth twitched into a smile before bursting into a laugh. He was at it for a while as he grabbed his scroll and gestured me asking if he could get the photo, which I allowed. Slowly he recovered his breath but the smiñe still present.

"I needed it," he said wiping a tear from his eye. "Now I have something to endure every time I see him."

Then the ship shook lightly as the sound of the engines dying gradually. The general was the first one getting up and walking to the opening door as followed him.

We're inside a big ass hangar where other VTOLs were kept and many soldiers marched by as others were trotting in group and being leaded a leader. The place could be barely filled with Beacon's auditorium several times and maybe there would be space left.

"Kaiden, welcome to the Aquila," Ironwood announced proudly placing a hand on my shoulder. "One of our best ships in our fleet."

"General Ironwood!" a voice called the man. A man with dark hair and gray on the sides with a goatee wearing a lab coat over a light blue buttoned shirt and black pants was walking to us.

"Ah, professor Turing. You're here." Ironwood turned to me and introduced the man "Kaiden, meet professor Dedalus Turing, head of the project you'll be working on. Professor, Kaiden Noir: your test subject."

"Oh, yes, yes," the newcomer exclaimed excited hoarsely grabbing my hand and shaking it vigorously. "Thank you for helping us. This project is very important to us and you'll have the honor to test it before anyone else."

"The pleasure is mine," I replied finally letting go my hand. "But, what's this project you talk about and how so important is?"

Turing looked at Ironwood with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't you tell him?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

The professor shrugged.

"This invent will be useful for the academies in the future and change the way to be prepared for any kind of grimm of encounter during the mission." Turing gestured us to follow him "But I won't be giving the full lecture here. Come on."

We wandered through several corridors with soldiers and officers passing by as they saluted Ironwood, greeted Turing and gave curious looks.

"Kaiden, you're training to become a huntsman and someday protect us from the creatures of grimm," the professor declared walking ahead of us. "Tell me: how do you train your fighting skills?"

"Usually I spar with my classmates during Combat Class."

"But it only focuses if you're enemy is another person; whether a criminal or a member of the White Fang," he explained. "What about when it comes to grimm? How do you training in those cases."

"Sometimes professor Port takes a grimm he captured to choose one of us and fight during Grimm Studies. Another option is going to Emerald Forest or Forever Fall with a teacher's permission."

"Interesting," Turing remarked with a hand under his chin. "The first option is safer, being under a teacher's watch, but I suppose he only can take one per class and in a controlled environment. The second one is very practical since once is acquiring experience in a natural scenario, but also there's a risk of being fatally wounded or die if one isn't careful."

We stood before a locked gate that the professor opened sliding his ID through the scanner and closed right after we're inside. We crossed another long corridor that ended in a kind of command center with people walking around checking the screens around the place, analyzing data displaying in their tablets or just drinking coffee.

"Alright, everyone." Turing got everyone's attention clapping loud. "We have guests today! You already know General ironwood." They first saw the General and stood firm giving him a salute that the man answered, then they looked at me wondering why I was there. "And Kaiden Noir, the young who will be testing Holosseum."

"Holo-what?" I asked confused by the name.

"It's newest way to training simulating any situation that a huntsman could face," a woman said walking towards us with a tablet in her arms. She had her cherry red hair fixed in a tight bun and her blue eyes were behind thick glasses, wearing a white blouse with a black skirt covered by a white lab coat."With the great number of the variables, that we added like the scene with its conditions as types and number of grimm, you can emulate over 999 combinations."

"My assistant, Sherry Pascal, my right hand since professor Polendina had to stay in Atlas surveilling some projects he's working on," Turing introduced the girl. "As she said, the Holosseum is a new way for the next generation of huntsman to be more prepared to face the dangers outside the kingdoms in simulations that seems real."

The screens in front of us lighted up showing diverses images like locations (a ruined city, a forest and frozen tundra), weather conditions (rain, blizzard, storm) and grimm. About the latter, I could see rotating models of creeps, beowolves, ursas, nevermore.

The professor noticed that I was staring at the display of the beasts.

"Yes, we have the data of every grimm recorded," he said with proud. "With the ones you can find easily in a forest to the beasts you hardly can find like the ones in the desert of Vacuo."

Even if I didn't want it, certain beast came up to my mind.

"How about a… Soul Reaper."

I could feel Ironwood's surprised look on me after making such questions.

Turing nodded.

"Even that grimm," he affirmed. "It wasn't seen for years until we had a report weeks ago when someone fought it. With permission of professor Ozpin, we had access of the cameras and recollected the needed data to replicate it in the system."

Suddenly a screen changed the information it was displaying to show another thing.

The same humanoid shape. The red eyes. The wings. The skull-like mask. The viperine tail. It was exactly like that time.

My body stiffened seeing such hellish image, almost feeling those claws shredding my flesh again as I was sweating cold and a horrifying chill ran my body. Several memories flash in my mind that I wanted to forget.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the General looking at me concerned about my reaction and I nodded, letting him know that I was fine.

"Are you fine?" the professor asked as he and his assistant had the same face as the high ranked man.

"Yes, everything's fine," I assured. "Just some things I want to forget."

"Forget? What do you-" Turing inquired before stopping suddenly and opening his eyes wide open. "It was you, right? The one who slayed the Soul Reaper?"

I shyly nodded, seeing veryone was staring at me in awe.

"If it isn't much trouble, I'd want that the grimm doesn't be used while Kaiden is testing the project," Ironwood requested giving me gentle pats on my back. "It'll be until further notice."

"Of course, sir," the professor agreed. "The Soul Reaper will be locked for the moment."

"Thank you," I appreciated it. "So, I'm gonna test the Holosseum?"

"You'll be participating in several simulation and give review of any observation you gather," Sherry explained kindly. "The system barely got ready to be executed, so expect some glitches and some errors we'll be fixing as they're found. Why don't we give it a try so you get acquaintance with it?"

I was motioned to pass through a gate on the right tanking down with some descending stair. Once I reached the bottom, I was amazed of being in a huge white room almost so big as the arena in Beacon with its walls empty and clean. In each corner were a back post with lights beeping like a recording camera a little bit over my size.

"Kaiden," I heard Turing's voice through the intercom "on your right there's a panel where you slide your scroll and sync it to the system." I did as told and a message appeared on the screen: 'Welcome'. "Your scroll will record your statistics every time you use the Holosseum: from the times you ran a simulation to the number of grimm you faced. Now stand in middle of the room."

The sound of my step echoed on the empty white walls until I stopped right the indicated place.

"Let's try something simple for starters."

The whole room started reshaping starting with the floor turning green under my feet as it extent to my surroundings. Trees sprouted in a blink. Rocks appeared everywhere. Now I was in middle of an Emerald Forest replica. I crouched and felt the grass on my fingers, being astonished by the identical sensation as if I were touching the real thing. I walked to the closest tree and placed a hand on the wood, having the same result. I stepped back, raised a fist and punched the trunk, making it shake with the leaves descending in an almost realistic fall, but I could notice that some of them stopping mid-air before resuming their way down.

"What you're feeling is the latest in technology using hard light and replicating almost every sensation of the elements being emulated, saving the smell for an update when the development is done," I was explained. "For the next demonstration, I next you to stay still no matter what."

I had a bad feeling when I heard it and it was confirmed when a familiar figure was being generated in front of me from a blue bright that started going up. It began with a pair for rear legs covered in black fur. Then a torso with a messy tail behind. Now two long arms with sharp claws in a end. Finally a wolf head covered in a white mask and bright red eyes. Voilá, a dammed beowulf was made in my face.

"Now stay still."

The grimm looked around curious, just like a real one would act. It didn't take long before it noticed my presence and approached in a crouching position, before speeding up and then running in my direction.

"Professor..." exclaimed nervous.

"Don't worry. Your life isn't in danger."

I stood motionless, trusting in the words of the scientist.

There's nothing to worry about, right? My life isn't in danger, right? If it's just a hologram, any attack will go through me, right? Unless… it'd be the same like grass or the tree and was made to feel like the real thing.

I arrived to this conclusion right when the beowulf had its claw raised. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact when I felt the blow on a side that launched me right against a huge boulder. The pain was totally real.

The beowulf was again dashing in my direction for another piece of me.

"Defend yourself!" Turing ordered me through the intercom.

He didn't have to say it twice as I placed my hand on Requiem's hilt and dashed towards the incoming beast. We're face to face when I quick drew my sword dodging the menacing claw, slicing it the same I beheaded the virtual bastard. The rolling head and the rest of the body fell on the grass as they began dissipating in pixels.

I looked at the command center a little bit pissed off.

"Didn't you say that my life isn't in danger?"

"And it's true," the voice in the speaker guaranteed me. "Open your scroll and check your status."

I did as told, opening the device screen and checking where my aura was displayed. The usual gauge had another one on top color blue, now with a small part depleted because the prior strike.

"What happened was our test to check health bar the simulation will be focusing on… and check the force feedback," the professor explained. "The energy gauge will be like the one displaying your aura during your fights against grimm. In this case, when it reaches zero, the simulation is over but your real aura is intact so you're not really in danger if you want to retry. Let's call it Digital Aura, or DA."

"So it doesn't matter how many damages I get during a session, I can restart without having to wait until my aura be replenished."

"That's right," Sherry spoke now. "Now let's start a normal simulation. Be ready."

The DA gauge refilled the missing part as the system began another simulation.

Now two ursas and three beowolves were generated. So ugly as their real counterparts.

"Show me what you got!" the assistant exclaimed like the giant head in Rick & Morty as the beasts began their attack.

I chose to deal first with the wolf-like grimm because they were faster and less resistant than the ursas. One of them reached me before its friends so I aimed Force to another wolf and shot, managing to grab it and pull it back before I detached the claw right when it was close. I stepped aside the moment when the grimm crashed against the one attacking me and both collided on a tree. I took that moment to focus on the fire dust in Faith and set on fire the space between the ursas and the party using my hand like a flamethrower. The black flames made a dark bear stop on its tracks but the other one still kept running like if the flames weren't present.

"You gotta be kidding me."

I avoided the tackled of the third beowulf and stabbed it right in the head before disappearing in shining pixels. The others two decided they wanted to avenge their partner rejoined the fight lunging on me. I charged Requiem with aura and swinged a black energy wave to them, hitting only on one that crashed against a boulder while the other sidestepped and kept going on.

I reminded that there was a glitched ursa in the loose when I heard a roar behind me and moved away when two lines of fangs closed right where I was seconds ago. The second evil Pooh bear was surrounding the flames and headed towards us, ready to join the fun.

The best plan of action I could come up fast to deal with the grimm that were farthest away from the other. I shot a line aiming to the incoming ursa got away at the same time the beowolves attacked my last position. I think the ursa barely noticed the claw clutching on its skin before I reeled the line and pierced my sword in the snout and came out behind it neck, making it disappear.

Both wolves were running in my direction with the remaining ursa behind.

One of them jumped high in an attempt to get me but I used my semblance and made a long spear coming from the ground that impaled it before disintegrating as I dissolved the summon.

The other one was almost on me when I extended my free hand with my index finger aiming and shot at close range several aura bullets and ending it attack.

Now one was left.

I'm gonna name it Glitchy.

I fired some shots at the bear but somehow they went through it and impact on the tree behind. Great. Another bug. I grabbed my sword tightly and took stance. Glitchy decided to act first swung a claw that I avoided crouching, but ,when I stood up, an invisible force hit and tossed me against a fallen trunk. I began wondering what was happening when an idea came to my mind that made me facepalm.

The fucking lag.

Awesome.

If going to the front could make me victim of a glitch, my best option was attacking from the back, but I had to void any claw that could cause more invisible hits.

I tried again, rushing towards the ursa and preparing Faith when I needed to move away faster. I paw swung downwards before the grass underneath trembled on the impact of an unseen force. The another one. I couldn't get a chance to move behind it until a small gap between the legs. Small but enough I could pass without much trouble.

I shot a line as two furred arms fell on me but I felt nothing and kept going with another invisible pound has heard behind because the delayed force reaction. With a quick swing, I cut the legs causing Glitchy roar in pain and fall on its belly as it began to use its claws to stand up. I didn't waste time and climbed on its back before I stabbed it over and over again, but the ursa refused to perish as it still struggled to get me off. I kept doing it until Glitchy let out a plaintive growl and finally collapsed before disappearing in a pixel cluster with the rest of the virtual forest around me.

"SIMULATION COMPLETED!" a Glados-like voice announced while I fall to the now empty floor.

"Very impressive, Kaiden," Turing said through the intercom. "Your thoughts?"

"I'm really impressed," I exclaimed getting up. "It felt like my Initiation in Emerald forest. But, there's the little problem I had with the last ursa."

"I know and that's why you're here: to test the program and find the errors that need to be fixed," he replied. "But let's wrap it for today. We still have a lot of time to check more characteristics when we're working on. Now, come up here."

I went up though the stair ad returned to the command room, where everyone was including professor Turing, Sherry and Ironwood, who had a folder in his hand. While I was approaching them, the people in the control saluted me with a nod or thumbs up.

"I have to say it was really impressive," Turing remarked amazed. "I have to admit I had my doubts when the general insisted on letting a Beacon's student test the Holosseum, and less convinced when she told me your age… but now I'm eating my words." I noticed Ironwood was doing his best to not twitch into a smile. "Nice work, kid."

"Let's move into some legal issues," Ironwood said giving me the folder. "By signing, you'll be considered as part of Atlas Army Research and Development department with the privileges and responsibilities it entails, like accesing the permitted areas with the identification annexed in the file as not being able to disclose any information about is done inside these walls to anyone."

"Understood," I affirmed. "Like an internship."

"Yes, I suppose it'd be something like that," he nodded. "I just need your signature and that's it."

After signing where the sticker 'Sign here!' indicated, a round of applauses was heard in the room. I felt an arm wrapping around my neck before I were pulled into a hug.

"Welcome to the ID, Kaiden!" Sherry cheered shaking me before releasing me. Let me tell you something: lab coats are good to hide stuff like the fact that a woman was well endowed. "We're going to have so much fun with this project."

"Now that is all for today, I'll take my leave," Ironwood said and turned to me. "Kaiden, thank you once again for help us."

"You're welcome, general," I replied respectfully. "It's a honor to participate in an important project like this one."

"Very well. Now if you excuse me," then he left.

"Before you go back, let me give you a tour around," Sherry offered excited.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Aquila was huge and had everything: besides the hangar and the command center, there a lot more. Through another door in the same corridor leading to the Holosseum, the ID labs had a lot of tools for test and create a lot of things one would be able in Beacon's forge.

Outside the geniuses area, the cafeteria was totally automatized and I only needed to swipe my id to access to a menu with a lot of meals and drinks before picking them in a window.

Then I was in the shooting range, where the soldier practiced their marksmanship using different kinds of rifle, pistols, shotguns, etc. Ruby would fangirling if she were there. I shot some rounds using a lent rifle which made me remind my days with Slayer.

The recreation room had pinball machine, billiard, tv and even a videogame console with a vending machine filled with drinks and snack.

The sun was getting ready to set when Sherry escorted me back to the hangar where a ship would be taking me to Beacon. She'd informed she'll text me when I'm gonna be needed after exchanging scroll contacts.

The trip back was quiet still processing what transpired that day: I tested a combat simulator, faced a glitched ursa and became a temporal member of Atlas Army Research and Development department. I was so excited so I almost bounced on my seat just like Ruby use to do when she feels the same.

Then I remembered… crap, I promised her I'd tell her everything about the project but I signed the contract that kept me from it.

Sigh.

I hope the cookies I got for her be good enough to compensate it.

* * *

 **And... done!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter with this new invention that Kaiden will be testing. What will be the final product? Wait until the Vytal Tournament.**

 **ReddLouts- Awww, can't wait for the next chapter... hehe!**

 **Patience is a virtue, my friend.**

 **Now let's check the review:**

 **InfernoKnightmare:** Are Kaiden and Ruby gonna end up in the other's pants? I don't know. Make me happy and I'll see what I can do ;)

 **Gizmo Gear:** Well, you know the saying: Small but spicy.

 **Sadly, that's all for the moment but I'll be back with more so don't worry.**

 **Don't forget to leave your review, follow and favorite the story if you hadn't done it yet.**

 **Now, if you excuse me, I'll be checking Destiny 2 beta.**

 **ReddLotus- Ooooh same, it came out 4 days ago for me, also Hunter, Titan or Warlock?**

 **Hunter totally. Let's avenge the Traveler!**


	41. Prank-a-ton

**Heeeeeello, guys!**

 **Your favorite author, jeit93, is in the house!**

 **Having fun in your vacations?**

 **I'm beginning this chapter now that the things at the office are kinda relaxed until someone breaks another PC.**

 **ReddLotus- Totally isn't gonna be me this time, probably. It was one time okay.**

 **I still don't get it how you set your screen on fire.**

 **Anyway, the things are gonna become quite interesting in Beacon today.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, only the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 41: Prank-a-ton

-o-

So comfy.

It was pure bliss.

A warm bed. Comfortable posture. The sound of the birds chirping in the morning. Knowing that it's Saturday and won't be testing the Holosseum until Monday. There's nothing better.

"Kaiden..."

After the first session, it was until Friday when Sherry contacted me to another run and I was awesome hour. This time I tested scenarios based on a ruined city, a mistralian village and a jungle as I faced beowolves and ursas again, but now adding voltaires, nagatinis and bull-like glitches were present but nothing so big like the last time.

"Kaiden..."

Ruby and the guys were kinda pissed off when I told them I couldn't disclose any information about the project. Blake acted mature (as always) and didn't mind. Weiss understood my situation and accepted my refusal to say a word about it. Ruby insisted non-stop until I gave her the bag of cookies I got in the cafeteria inside the airship and only pouted adorably as she munched the snacks. Yang seemed to take it very well… until she grabbed me into a Cross Armbreaker with Nora's help and demanded me to talk. Thankfully, Ren and Pyrrha saved me.

"Kaiden..."

Where I was? Oh, yeah.

Another beautiful Saturday morning in a day without classes and perfect to spend it with my girlfriend and friends.

"Kadein, wake up."

Talking about girlfriends, Ruby sounded very anxious for me to wake up.

I stirred on my futon and stretched my arms and legs.

"Good morning, sweety," I greeted opening my eyes before the beautiful view of my girlfriend. But, for some reason, Nebula was with her. "Neb? What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here?" asked Nebula raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing HERE?"

I was confused by her word but then I noticed that a lot of things were off. First, there was a lot of light. Even if window were open, the sheets hanging over my futon had to give me more shadow. Second, there weren't such sheets or wall at all. Third. I was in middle of the courtyard and everyone passing by were amused looking at me freaking out because somehow my futon had been moved in middle of the school.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed astounded, covering myself with my blanket.

"I woke up and saw your bed wasn't in the dorm so I looked for you around the academy, crashed into Nebula and found you after Coco and Velvet told me where you were," Ruby explained. "I called a lot of times but you didn't pick up."

I was sitting up when my hand felt my scroll. I open it and a notification alerting me about Ruby's calls and that I got several messages from Yang.

First, there's a photo showing Yang and Jaune grinning evilly with me heavily sleeping on my bed in the background. According to the time, it had to be at 6 am when the pic was taken. Apparently, both blondies made a business letting people take their photos with a sleepy me for only 1 lien (referring to the sign on the ground) and a lot of people didn't miss the chance.

Sun and Neptune recreated the painting scene from Titanic, with the blue haired guy painting the monkey, who was laying next to me, like one of her mistralian girls.

Coco was kneeling at my side with a thumb up as I had her beret and sunglasses on with a facepalming Velvet in the background.

Fox and Yatsuhashi player chess with the board resting on me.

Nora and Ren put flowers in my hands as on my head and acted like if they were attending my funeral.

Surprisingly, Ozpin joined the fun with him crouching next to me and making a peace signal with the usual coffee cup in his hand.

What shocked me the most was the one showing Nebula's team and their leader in a apparent makeup session. Luckily they didn't paint my nails or did something to my hair. I glared at the indigo haired girl, who looked away and whistled innocently.

"Those fools," Ruby groaned with anger grabbing her scroll. "I'm gonna give those two a piece of my mind."

"It's ok, Rubes," I stopped her. "I owed one to Jaune after the food fight, so I'm gonna let it slip this time."

"What about Yang?" Nebula inquired.

I noticed two spots of yellow peering out from behind a bush few meters away from us..

"Well, if war is what she wants, war is what she's getting."

Let the games begin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trip back to the room a little bit embarrassing, walking barefoot with a rolled futon on my shoulder wearing only a tshirt with a chibi beowulf that Ruby gave me as present and gray sleeping pants.

After arriving, a death stare at a snickering Yang, a quick shower and putting on some more comfortable clothes, I headed to Vale to get supplies for the upcoming battle while Ruby was scolding her sister.

It was lunch time and I was enjoying my burger in peace when RWBY arrived joined by JNPR.

"Hey, Kai!" Yang greeted me wrapping her arm on my neck while Ruby sat in the other side. "Did you enjoy the fresh morning air?"

I glared at her and kept eating my meal.

"C'mon, it was a small joke," she said carefree. "I know even you can appreciate it."

I swallowed my bite.

"Actually, it was funny," I told her amazed. "How did you do it without awaking me?"

"I decided with Jaune what hour we would do it so it was around 6 in the morning," Jaune avoided my look when Yang mentioned him. "Carefully, I pulled your futon to the hallway, where he waited for me and helped the rest of the way."

"And you did it smoothly because I didn't feel a thing."

"It was tricky when when we got the stairs so we went down cautiously. The rest of the trip to the courtyard was easier and decided to make it funnier letting people take their pictures."

"How much did you get?" I asked curious.

"15 lines. Why? Do you want your cut?"

"No, it's all yours." I pointed at the ketchup bottle "Can you give it to me?"

"Thanks, lil bro," the blondie said reaching the red bottle as I winked at Ruby.

"It's ok," I replied with a sly grin. "After all, two can play the same game."

Yang seemed confused by my words but then she noticed something funny about that ketchup. She opened her hand but it wouldn't leaver her, even shaking it or pulling it away.

I couldn't hold it anymore and burst in laugh placing a small glue container at the view of everybody, as they read the label 'Super Glue! So strong as to stop a grimm!'.

I smirked satisfied,grabbed my drink and tasted the flavor of victory "Game on, Xiao Long."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another productive day with the Holosseum. No major glitches had been found while I tested a scenario based on a region of Mantle with snowstorm included. It's totally different the other times I fought since my vision was blurred by the falling storm and the artificial wind slowed my moves. In the end, I became ursa snack with the DA reaching zero. After that, I had another run surrounded by some ruins in the desertic region of Sanus as I faced nagatinis and a king taijitu. Everything was going fine until the big douchebag made a pillar fall on me. I lost but at least the data was useful.

After the long trek back to the dorm, I found the room empty.

I found a candy apple on a small dish placed on a desk with a note written in marker.

'Went out to Vale. I got this for you. With love, Ruby.'

I smiled at my girlfriend's present and gave it a bite… before I sensed a disgusting flavor and rushed to the nearest trash bin spit out what was in my mouth.

After checking closely, I discovered that the apparent candy apple is actually an onion painted in red.

I grabbed the note and there was another thing written in the back. A single word.

'Gotcha!'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(3rd POV) **(A/N: Oh, yes. I'll start using 3rd POV)**

The ecosystem of the Beacon halls is a beautiful landscape. With his students walking smoothly, life in the academy runs with complete normality.

Camera focuses on Yang*

And here we have a curious specimen. This creature is characterized by great brute force and its hellish ability to make puns. To most male students this is not of importance since they only notice their physical attractiveness and a golden mane.

After so much analysis, it has been given a scientific name that conforms to the characteristics that are presented: **magnaubera punuawfulus** or commonly know as Yang.

By his carefree nature, Yang tends to neglect her guard when she is in a familiar environment, and that becomes the cause of his next attack.

From the distance, a predator stalks her.

Of a mild nature, but lethal when provoked, this predator has begun to have in sight the specimen of golden mane. The scientific name is: **tenebris geekus** or Kaiden.

Wait a second… something's happening.

(Yang walks to a drinking fountain)

Looks like Yang is thirsty and wants to refresh herself and that's what Kaiden had been waiting for and take stance. He's ready to attack.

Yang bends over the shiny surface, moves a strand of her hair and the water starts coming out in the form of a small waterjet.

Kaiden dashes at high speed, grabbing something from his pocket. A small blue crystal. You see, he has a noticeable ability to give a good use to the tools that there's at hand, only surpassed by his mate: **argetum oculusmagnis** or Ruby, who, curiously, is related to Yang. What will he surprise us with today?

The action is fast so let's review it in slow motion.

Yang is unaware of the approaching menace as she began drinking and Kaiden is almost right next to her. He holds tightly the object and taps it against the faucet the the water is coming out and we discover the crystal's true nature: ice dust. The water gets frozen following the stream until the unexpected happens. Yang's lips get stuck in the piece of ice that before was a refreshing waterjet while she moves her arms around like a freaked out octopus and her lilac eyes startled by the sudden cold sensation.

With the feat accomplished, Kaiden begins her tactical retreat in a satisfied, loud expression of joy in the form of laughter running so fast as he can, while Yang grunted inaudible grunts of anger and a growl that resembled like 'Fuck you!'.

Turning the corner, Ruby appears followed by the rest of her pack, **glaciescordis schneesus** or Weiss and **smutus adictus** , commonly know as Blake. Three of them witnessing the outcome of Kaiden's exploit as Yang continues cursing at today's victor.

Fascinating.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't get it.

The whole day I've been receiving calls from a doofus after another who leaves a Chewbacca growl and hangs up. Even my voicemail was full of calls recording the same guttural sound.

I was deleting the last one of the hour walking in the hallway when a poster in the announcements table caught my attention.

 **Chewbacca Roar Contest**

Call [my scroll number] and leave a voicemail with your best impersonation.

Winner will be judged and contacted.

Reward: $50 lien

My eye twitched.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[Scroll conversation RWBYK]**

 **Weiss: I'm heading to the convenience store in the campus. Anyone wants something?**

 **Ruby: Cookies! ;3**

 **Blake: Ice Tea if you don't mind.**

 **Kaiden: I'm good. Thanks.**

 **Yang: Spicy chips. I'm hangin out with NDGO but I pay you back in the room. Thanks, iceberg.**

 **Weiss: For that nickname, you get nothing.**

 **Yang: What?!**

 **Yang: But I typed your name iceberg.**

 **Yang: iceberg**

 **Yang: ICEBERG**

 **Kaiden: XD**

 **Yang: It's your thing, isn't it Kaiden, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm?**

 **Kaiden: ;P** **it's dangerous to leave your scroll unblocked specially when I'm around and I can mess with your keyboard shortcuts**

 **Yang: Homie, your bf is annoying me. do something.**

 **Ruby: I'll do it when you be back at da hood, sistaaaa. ~(^_^)~**

 **Yang: (** **ノ** ಠ **益** ಠ **ノ)彡**

 **Yang: Homie!**

 **Yang: Kitty, help!**

 **Blake: (-_-)**

 **Yang: Kitty, Im sorry but its not my fault. Its Kaiden** **, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm who did dis**

 **Yang: Thats it Kaiden** **, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. Im kickin ya ass.**

 **Kaiden: (** ง **'̀-'́)** ง

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dude, I'm telling you: Infinity War is gonna be epic," Jaune said across the table.

"I know," I replied after biting my sandwich. "I got goosebumps when the spider sense came out."

"Neeeeerds!" Nora and Yang exclaimed from afar.

"We prefer the term 'comic enthusiasts'," Jaune declared raising a fist.

"Yeah," I agreed bumping it.

"Actually, Captain Vale was my inspiration for my moves with the shield," Pyrrha commented shyly as she gave small glimpse at Jaune. Go for it, girl.

"See?" Jaune said wrapping an arm around and pointed a finger the redhead, who I could see she was blushing slightly. "Even the champions can enjoy the comics."

"Oh, shot!" I heard Ruby cursing in the way she use to do it when her sister is around.

"What's wrong, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"I forgot to grab a spoon for my pudding," she replied sadly holding out her half open dessert.

"I'll bringing you one," I said standing up.

"You don't have you," Ruby said. "I can go myself."

"It's ok," I assured with a kind smile. "I'm gonna grab my dessert once I'm there."

I crossed half dinning hall to get where the food was. After grabbing a yogurt and the spoon, I went back with everyone and took the same seat. But something was odd. Ruby was looking down. Yang's mouth was twitching suspiciously. Weiss was rubbing her temples. Somethings was happening.

"Here," I gave Ruby her spoon, but she still looked down. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes. I just feel bad for making you walk all the way for this," she answered.

"It's fine," I said grabbing her hand. "Anything for you."

Ruby gave a faint smile, but still something was off.

I grabbed my sandwich and, right when I was biting it, Ruby exclaimed: "Don't do it!"

CRUNCH!

Too late.

I bite a part of my meal when I feel a familiar sensation in my mouth.

I left the sandwich on my plate and looked at an excited Yang as I opened it and grabbed what was placed between the two slices of bread. A jalapeno pepper.

"I'm sorry," Ruby suddenly started apologizing. "She threatened me with taking away my stack of cookies if I say a word."

I raised an eyebrow to the brawler.

"What?" she asked with a mocking grin. "Too hot for you?"

"Actually… nope." To highlight my comment, I bit another piece of pepper and enjoyed how her face went from victory to shock. "In Aztlan, this kind of pepper is the bottom when it comes to spicy stuff with the habanero in the top. Even 10 year old kids put it in their meals."

"You're bluffing," Yang turned down my reclaim.

"Am I?" I retorted defiant and offered the pepper. "I dare you."

As I expected, everyone's stares fell on the girl, who began feeling the burden of the social pressure. She only had two options: accept my challenge without knowing the outcome or refuse it and give the victory.

Slowly, she grabbed hesitantly the pepper from the stalk and looked at it with a sweat falling down her face. Then… a big bite.

Sadly, she didn't know the rule number 1 when eating a pepper: never bite the seeds because they're the death and the spiciest part.

Yang understood her mistake when her eyes opened wide, started sweating bullets and began to pant like a dog. Yellow flames came out from her mouth, unsure if it was the pepper or her semblance. She grabbed her drink and chugged it down without breathing.

"The gas in the soda only make it worse," I commented with my head resting on my hand as I enjoyed the show.

She then snatched Ren's icy tea from him before Nora's angry stare and drank it quickly, but it wasn't very effective.

As much as I enjoyed watching her prank backfiring at her, I decided to give her a hand. I opened my yogurt and handed it to her. She did the same as the other drinks, but this apparently made effect as she plumped on her seat with a breath of relief.

'Karma is a bitch,' I happily thought to myself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just another class and I'd be done for Thursday classes and the that one was Port so there's no doubt that some of us will fall asleep.

We got into the classroom and began taking our seats, making sure that Yang was away from me. I was sitting when a sound echoed the room.

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!

A few chuckles were heard before the whole place burst in laugh by the unexpected sound coming from my seat. It couldn't have been really me. I got up from my seat and observed where I sat but there's nothing that could cause the sound.

"Uuum, Kaiden?" Blake called me pointing at my ass. "Behind you."

I began searching on my rear gropping my cheeks until I felt something plastic stuck. It was like a balloon. I pressed it feeling aire inside a small 'prrt' came out making a quiet version of the sound before. A fart cushion.

I looked deadpanned at Yang.

"Really, Xiao Long?"

"It's classic," she said shrugging. "I also added some of your style."

I didn't get what she's saying until she showed me a small glue container. The same one I used days ago.

I tried to unstick the cushion off my pants but it was useless because there's the risk of ripping it.

An option was run back to the room and change it, but then Port arrived.

"Hello, dear students," he greeted us as jovial as ever. "I hope you've been listening the last lesson because..." he raises a bunch of papers "pop quiz."

Everyone groaned, including me.

I fell on my seat, letting out a sad fart and slamming my head against the table.

It was a pain staying in the same position for more than a hour to avoid the cushion sing the song of its people.

Thanks again, Yang.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was very late at night when I woke up to get my next move in motion.

I left my futon in total silence grabbing my headphones, walked to the bookshelf under the window and stepped on it. I tied myself to the bedpost with a small rope to keep my balance and focused on the sleeping girl in front of me. It reminded me to the time I made her think we were late for class and ran early in the morning on Sunday to the classroom.

I almost felt bad for ruining her sleep, but then I remembered that she did to my pants with the glue and the fart cushion.

Carefully, I placed the headphones covering completely her hears and making sure she didn't wake up. Once it was done, I returned to my futon after untying the safe rope and getting off the bookshelf.

There, I took my scroll and searched for certain tune I had downloaded for that occasion. When I found it, I pressed play and waited.

I hope she enjoyed Freddy Krueger's song:

One, two, Freddy's coming for , four, Better lock your doorFive, six, grab a , eight, Gonna stay up , ten, Never sleep again...

I could hear Yang gasping, the sound of her mattress springs, her feet landing on the carpeted floor and the footsteps coming to me. She kneeled next to me placing my headphones aside and punched me hard in the gut.

I whizzed in pain and trying to not laugh at the same time.

"Asshole," she whispered going back to the bed and try to sleep again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Have you faced a nevermore in a mountain during a storm? I did it… kinda, but it was an awesome way to finish the test of the day. I still could feel the adrenaline flowing through my body as I was hiding behind the rocks and used my gauntlets to get on its back. Staying on the giant bird as it tried to shake me off as it became a feathered mechanic bull wasn't easy thing. I only manage to finish it because, when it started flying around, somehow I made it a piked rock and impaling its chest.

I made back to the room and found nothing unusual as always: Ruby cleaning Crescent Rose, Weiss sitting in a desk studying, Blake reading a book (*cough* more smut *cough*) and Yang using her scroll.

"Hey, everybody," I greeted leaving my bag aside along with Requiem and unbuckling my armor to leave it on a desk.

The silver eyes girl left her collapsed scythe on the floor and left a trail of rose petals before appearing in front of me give me a kiss.

"So, how was it?" she asked in another attempt to discover something about the project. Luckily, I had a measure prepared for those cases.

"I'm little sore. That suit was kinda-" I shut my mouth and made my best to look like if I just revealed something compromising.

Whenever somebody asked about what I was doing in the atlesian ship, I 'accidentally' blurted some words that seemed important but actually were totally random.

I knew it was effective when everyone perked up and stared at me.

"What suit?" Ruby asked intrigued.

"Sorry. Classified," no matter how many times I say it, it was cool to sound like a secret agent.

"You said something about a suit," Weiss remarked walking in my direction with an accusatory finger.

"Maybe I did," I ambiguously said heading to the closet to grab my clothes and take a shower "maybe I did not."

"I knew you'd say that," Yang said with a mischievous smirk and pushed me into the closet and could hear she locked the door.

I turned on the light to find myself surrounded by our clothes. Dresses. Jackets. Skirts. Drawers with other clothes. But what caught my attention was a little speaker on the ground that began letting out a tune I knew very well and hated at the same time.

No,no,no,no...

 _Despacito~_

For a moment, my heart skipped a beat before going back at work again and lunged at the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Yang, open up!" I screamed punching the door.

But I could hear the girl laughing at my predicament.

 _Despacito~_

Desperate times require desperate measures so I began tackling the door.

Bam!

 _Despacito~_

It didn't give so I tried again.

Bam!

 _Despacito~_

Oh, Oum. My IQ was decreasing the more I listened.

I'll do it again, even if I messed the door. I don't mind paying for it.

I took my position, focused my aura on my shoulder and charged.

I was ready for the impact when the door opened before I reached it and I fell face first on the carpeted floor.

Yang was laughing her ass holding her scroll and recording my suffering.

I'd get up, grab her scroll and throw it through the window but I didn't have any energy. I don't why but I was exhausted. No physically but mentally as I could feel some neurons on the edge of the suicide after dealing with that goddamned song.

"Kai, are you ok?" Ruby asked on my right gently shaking my shoulder while something hard was poking my head. Maybe Blake if it was a book.

"...tta," I mumbled.

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

"...detta."

"I can hear you."

"Ruby," Blake spoke "if thinks what he's trying to say is-"

I raised my head and exclaimed out loud "VENDETTA!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole table was deadly silent with the scene they had before them as I was holding a golden strand up. Their eyes were telling me the same message their mouths couldn't exclaim:

"Are you fucking crazy?"

Ignoring their alarmed stares, I took out a piece of paper from a pocket and read the first paragraph.

"How do you call a smart blonde?" Nobody answered. "Golden retriever."

I noticed Jaune and Sun glaring at me, but I didn't care about them for the moment and focused on the girl who was burning mad crazy her aura.

"You… are... DEAD!"

When she got off her seat, I knew it was time to begin the operation Blonde Slayer and dashed out of the cafeteria ran through the hallways avoiding everyone walking by.

The first checkpoint was the dormroom.

I could have used my gauntlets to get away easily but I needed Yang to see where I was going since it was essential part of the procedure.

I finally got the door, opened it and crouched going inside. Why crouching? Wait for it.

I was sitting on the bookshelf below the window and caught my breath when Yang finally arrived. But what she didn't knew was that I secured the door frame with plastic foil, specially the upper half. She crossed the door, her head met the foil and pulled her head back making her fell on her back in middle of the room.

She stayed sprawled on the floor trying to figure out what happened as I took out the sheet.

"How do you get a blonde on the roof? Tell her drinks are on the house".

Looks like Yang didn't like the joke because she growled like a ursa getting up arching her back and impulsing herself with the arms. I wanted to ask her how she could do it being so top heavy, but I wanted to live and jumped through the window, rolling to reduce the impact and headed to the next checkpoint while Yang landed in middle of a scorching crater.

"STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

Nope.

I located my next destination under a oak and ran past its shadow avoiding certain point. The same one that Yang stepped on before a rope tangled on her foot and pulled her up hanging from a branch upside down while a sack of junk descended acting as counterweight.

Yang struggled to free herself with me approaching calmly getting ready another joke.

"What does a blonde say if you blow in her ear?"

"Fuck you!" I kept quiet and raised an eyebrow at that suggestion. "Alright, I'm curious about that one."

I stepped back and prepared to run.

"She says 'Thanks for the refill!'."

Yang stood still until she got the joke and, with a loud snap coming from the rope, landed on the grass and resumed the chase.

The last checkpoint was right in a corner of the main building and would be activated 5 seconds after I passed through the infrared laser and start the mechanism. After that, I'd be pulling my triumph card.

I crossed the point hearing a small bip coming from the sensor, telling me that the system had begun the countdown.

I slowed down looking behind my shoulder and got ready for the big finale.

5

4

3

2

1

Yang was in position.

Zero

Uh?

The slingshot behind the corner was still in its place, with a huge load of whipped cream that should be covering Yang from head to toes right now.

Something must have gone wrong. I programmed the sequences that should have begun when the countdown reached zero. The slingshot was calibrated after all the test I made.

But what mattered in the moment was getting away from Yang, go somewhere safe… maybe change my name to Pancho Pantera and move to Vacuo. Yeah, I liked that name. Still I needed to survive that day.

Luckily, found a open window and jumped into it, landing in the corridor leading to the classrooms. I continued with my escape running along and turning every corner I arrive to before opening the first door I found and slammed it shut setting the lock.

I was panting like crazy feeling my heart beating fast like a Dragonforce song in the dark place I found myself. Looking at my surroundings using my scroll screen to have some light, I found brooms, mops, buckets, utensils and other cleaning materials. I was in the janitor room. I hope Yang doesn't think about looking for me there.

"Where are you, Kaiden?" I heard Yang calling for me. I didn't know how so far she were, but she was close enough so I could hear her behind the door. "Maybe… HERE!" A door opened. "Or… HERE!" Another one. "Maybe this one?" still another wrong door. "I swear I saw him going this way. Maybe in the next corridor."

Her footsteps became weaker, indicating she was walking away so I let out a sigh of relief.

BAM.

A fist pierced the door.

BAM.

Then another fist making the hole bigger before Yang's face appeared through it with a maniacal smile.

"Here's Yang!" she exclaimed sounding like Jack Nicholson in The Shining.

She disappeared and introduced her arm through the hole and unlocked the door. The ruined piece of wood creaking in a sad squeak, telling me that the game was over.

"Y-Yang, listen to me," I tried to reason with the berserker.

"Why would I?" she retorted glaring at me with her red eyes and her aura burning at such intensity so it illuminated the room. "You messed with my hair and you know what's the price for it."

"But, what if it wasn't your hair?" I supposed.

She stopped.

"What do you mean?" Miraculously she was listening to me.

"What I was holding was a hair extension," I explained taking it out from a pocket and tossing it at her.

Yang catched it and looked closely. The difference was very clearly since the extension was darker than the real hair. That shit costs 30 lien in Vale.

"But I heard a razor cutting hair-"

"A sound effect I downloaded in my scroll," I answered playing the sound. "Everything was fake to provoke you and chase me to fall in my traps. Well, most of them since the last one didn't work."

"So, that's your play, isn't it?" I nodded. "Then, it's my turn."

She closed the door, locked it and stared at me with evil grin.

"Time for PUNishment."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I used to go fishing with Skrillex… but he kept dropping the bass."

"That was awful!"

"Yesterday a clown held the door open for me. I thought it was a nice jester."

"My ears! They're bleeding!"

"I went to a wedding and it became so emotional. Even the cake was in tiers."

"I changed my mind! Play that Despacito song!"

"Why couldn't the bicycle stand up on its own? It was two tired."

[Insert the sound of a head banging against the wall here]

"Wait! I got more!"

"Mommy…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(3rd POV)

Teams RWBY and JNPR, joined by Sun and Neptune ran through the hallways looking for the two pranksters, concerned about the black haired one after his latest prank.

"There she is!" Ruby exclaimed sighting her sister coming out of a room.

"Hey, sis," the blondie greeted her carefree as usual.

"Yang, where's Kaiden?" Pyrrha asked worried. "Is he fine?"

"He's inside," she said pointing at the janitor room behind her. "Physically, he's fine but I made him enjoy some of Xiao Long's comedy. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna get a snack."

Then she walked away whistling a happy tune, leaving the rest of the guys fearful of what they were gonna find behind the door.

Carefully, Jaune twisted the handle and pushed in walking into the place.

What they found inside was… perturbing.

Across the room, there was a dark haired boy in fetal position rocking back and forth in a slow pace. His body shivered uncontrolled and his eyes open wide in a shellshock-like condition caused by puns.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Seriously, where are you taking me?" I asked to the girl who was pulling me from the hands.

"Just come with me," Ruby ordered as she walked with a firm step.

After yesterday's madness (and getting me back to normal), Yang and I have been keeping our distances from each other in case one of us tried something. For now there's a uneasy calm.

We crossed half Beacon before we stopped in front of the huntsmen statue and next to it was Yang, with the gaze glued to her scroll.

"Ruby, what were you calling me for?" she said before noticing I also was there and stood tense.

"Alright, now that two of you are here, we can begin," she announced before her face became stern. "You're gonna end this prank war… now."

"But he/she started it!" we pointed each other with an accusatory finger.

"Actually," Ruby turned to Yang "you started it when you moved him to the courtyard during his sleep." I enjoyed seeing the brawler hanging her head in shame. "But you still share the blame mister," Ruby glared at me "it didn't help that you followed it." Now I felt bad. "Did you even consider the collateral damage you caused?"

"What collateral damage?" Yang inquired.

"Yang, the towel with itchy powder," the silver eyes girl deadpanned.

"Wait, what?" now I was confused.

"She spreaded itchy powder over your towel while you were with the general," Ruby explained. "It was pure coincidence that Blake dried her hands with it."

"I said I was sorry," Yang groaned. "It was fixed quickly with salted water and I turned the pages for her while it made effect. I even compensated Blake by buying her that compendium of books."

"And then we have the slingshot with whipped cream..."

"Hey," I objected. "I already checked the code and turns out I set it in minutes instead of seconds and, as I know, nobody was harmed."

"How can we know it didn't hit anyone?"

"I'm pretty sure nobody was harmed."

… As far as I know.

* * *

 _(That day. 4:50 minutes after the countdown began - 3rd POV)_

" _I'm telling you: that guy is crazy," Mercury exclaimed. "She was ready to send him to the grave and he still mocked her with those blondes jokes."_

" _Yeah, sure," Emerald replied uninterested in her partner's tale._

" _Quiet you too," Cinder scolded them walking ahead from the duo. "We need to make sure that everything is proceeding as planned for phase two."_

" _What? You don't think that Roman will comply with the agreed?" the silver haired man wondered._

" _If he values his life and that girl's, he'll do his part" Cinder stated with confidence. "And when the next stage takes place, everyone will face the fear that we-"_

 _The woman never finished the sentence when something white impacted right in the face and was knocked down to the ground. The two sidekicks observed perplexed at the usually stern woman groaning in pain sprawled on the floor, covered in a huge load of whipped cream._

" _Cinder!" Emerald rushed to auxiliate her leader._

* * *

Meh. Maybe nothing serious happened.

"And don't forget Glynda ordered you to replace the door that Yang broke yesterday." Yeah, the deputy woman also wasn't too happy after last day prank. "So you're gonna end this now before one of you become expelled. Capisci?"

Yang and me stared at Ruby, astonished by the mature attitude she adopted that day. Now she was acting like a real leader.

"Ruby's right," I sighed scratching my head.n

"Yeah, maybe we were going overboard with this," Yang said folding arms. "I have to admit that those blonde jokes were funny."

"And I still don't know how the heck you managed to put that cushion without I notice it," I returned the compliment and extended my hand. "Are we good?"

She stared at my hand and me in a unamused look "Put that hand down, Noir."

Then she opened her arms and wrapped them around me in a hung. Tight hug. A boa constrictor hug.

"This is how we fix our problems in my family," Yang exclaimed cheerfully as she lift me from the ground.

"You mean that's your way," I heard Ruby mumbling.

"What's that, sis?"

"I said that brings me old memories," she quickly answered sweat dropping.

After my face got a curious purple color, Yang released me and I could feel my blood flowing through my body once again.

"That… was … a strong...hug," I panted catching my breath.

"Finally, peace," Ruby cheered. "Now that we're friends again, let's-"

"There he is!" a voice yelled nearby.

"This is what we think about your blond jokes," another voice joined.

Before I could see who it was, a huge number of water balloons bombarded us, exploding letting out the cold water on us. Ruby was still dry because she was shielded by Yang and me as we got totally soaked. Suddenly, the assault halted and I could find out who were the aggressors.

Jaune and Sun froze right when they were about to launch another attack when they noticed who else was drenched. They quickly hide the remaining balloons behind, like if we couldn't link the attack with the ammo they still got.

"Y-Yang!" Jaune understood how so fucked they were. "We didn't see you there."

"Y-yeah, we actually aimed to Kaiden," Sun tried to reduce the depth of their graves. "You know, after jokes from yesterday."

I realized their effort were in vain because Yang's eyes were totally red, her aura was burning with anger, her mouth twitched in a murderous grin, and she was cracking her knuckles.

"Kaiden, choose."

"I'd be merciful on Jaune," I commented surrounding myself in dark aura. "So let me deal with Sun."

"Got it."

The two soon-to-be-murdered boys gulped.

"Can we have a few seconds ahead?" Sun asked while Jaune paled.

Yang and me looked at each other, thought about it, and nodded after mentally agreeing.

"5… 4...3..." I began counting down.

They didn't think twice and ran away dropping the remaining balloons to the air before falling and exploding on the ground. We went after them seconds later, leaving Ruby behind giving ups a deadpan look.

"It was good while it lasted," I could hear her saying before joining us, just for fun.

* * *

 **I don't know why but I felt so inspired in this chapter so I got it done in less of a week every time I had free time in the office. Still I felt my fingers burning when I redacted the part of the punishment. Maybe it's a sign telling me that the puns are devil's stuff.**

 **ReddLotus- Hey that isn't our stuff, its murder, stealing souls, also fact we don't lie, we don't ALWAYS tell the truth.**

 **Don't forget to leave your review, follow and maybe tag the story as favorite if you liked it so far.**

 **See ya later, homies!**


	42. Special Units of Beacon

**Another week, another chapter of RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **I hope you enjoyed last chapter since I've been thinking about writing it for a while.**

 **ReddLotus- Hey I helped, a bit... I was busy okay!**

 **Yeah, Redd. You helped ¬_¬**

 **This time we'll be learning more about the Special Units and how it's being one during 4 years in the academies.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of its characters, only the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 42: Special Units of Beacon

-o-

I knew the risks but I didn't mind then.

I've lived with my sisters before they moved to Zanzibar and began the university, so I've had experience dealing with it. This time was different. Yeah, one by one they went through it and everything was fine, but now it got worse. What were the possibilities? What were the chances that this could happen to the four girls at the same time?

It has many names: Shark week, ketchup diet, surfing the crimson wave, red wedding, the red lady, etc. But all of them meant the same thing: PMS.

I barely made it alive with Jade and Lazulli, but they weren't four teenage girls with aura unlocked, semblances and trained to wield deadly weapons.

I don't want to offend anyone, but it's true.

Everything started when Yang asked me to raise the thermostat temperature, claiming she was cold. Weiss opposed saying that it was fine like it was and told Yang to grab a blanket, but she refused. Ruby joined the fun yelling everyone to shut up and let her sleep. Blake just made angry cat noises. I did the smartest things I could come up with: opened the window, jumped through it and walk away before the shit hits the fan.

I landed on the soft grass before the startled look of someone. He was staring at me with storm gray eyes flanked by a bright red hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a white leather jacket with a red shirt underneath and jeans. I remembered seeing him once but I didn't remember very well. I just wanted to live another day.

"Hey," I saluted sheepishly the stranger.

"Hi, Kaiden," he greeted back.

"How are you? uhm..."

"Special Unit R, Ragna Kor," he told me with a deadpan look. I facepalmed. Not only I forgot the name, but forgot the name of a special unit of a higher grade. Ragna was basically a huntsman. He only needed to graduate and he'd be kicking grimm asses around Remnant. Maybe my mind was concentrated on running away from the danger zone that my room had become and didn't have space to think in anything else.

"It's ok," he assured me seeing my reaction. "We've never introduced each other formally and that's easy to fix. Are you busy now?"

"No, I'm free."

"Great, come with me," Ragna gestured to follow him back to the dorm building.

"Who are you calling Iceberg, you blonde dolt?!"

"Take a guess, Iceberg!"

"Shut your holes and let me sleep!"

[More angry cat noises]

He noticed my distressed look as I glimpsed at the window where the screams came from.

"Don't worry. My room is in another side of the building, far away from the drama."

I was about to answer when a chair crashed out of the window, pointing us out to leave before Glynda appeared to impose order in the battlefield; which happened 5 minutes later and my futon somehow ended up stuck in a tree with scorch marks, ice, bullet holes and claw marks.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We went through some corridors and up some stairs before standing in front of a door like the others leading to a room. It was located in the end of the hallway on the third floor, but I could hear weakly the ongoing chaos at RWBY's added to Glynda's angry voice.

"Come in," Ragna indicated me.

The place was much better than I thought. There's a small kitchen consisting of an electrical stove on top of a brown cupboard between a small fridge and a sink. In the bottom, a single bed was resting next to a desk with books and other papers and a door that maybe led to the bathroom. Close to the main door was a small living room with a couch along with two lawn chairs surrounding a coffee table and facing a TV.

On the couch was another Special Unit present during my fight against Pyrrha, Taki Hashibami, who was listening music through her scroll as she texted. She looked almost the same as that day with her tanned skin, lime green eyes and her hazel hair fixed in a clean braid. She was wearing the same dark trousers and white undershirt she had on the day of the fight, leaving her moss hunting jacket hanging on a chair. Next to her was a brown haired cat curled on the couch and enjoying a nap.

Ragna walked to the couch after letting out an irritated sight.

"I told you a lot of times," he berated to the cat. "Don't get on the couch like this. You always leave hair all over the sofa."

The cat glared at the red headed boy with another lime green eyes and then it began growing. Not only growing, but also the limbs were changing and the fur adopted more colors as some clothes began covering the former feline body. The cat became a boy with tanned skin, messy hazel hair and lime green eyes, dressed in brown shorts with boots and only brown vest on top. His height made his head bump against the armrest while his legs got on his sister's, who slapped them away and got them off the couch.

"Watchout with my pants, Toka," the girl warned her twin. "They're brand new."

"You're not funny," Toka sulked sitting and folding arms.

"Do you know what's not funny?" Ragna said narrowing eyes. "Clean the couch once and once again because someone shapeshifts into a cat and leaves hair everywhere."

"Meanie," the wild boy talked back taking out the tongue.

"Taki, control your brother."

"Sorry, R," the girl replied without taking the eyes off the scroll. "I've abandoned all hope of making him act as human or any sentient being."

"Hey, I can act like one."

"Dude, you spin around on your bed before going to sleep," his sister commented.

"Guys, stop," Ragna became the adult and stopped the quarrel. "Don't you see there's a guest? Kaiden, meet the Hashibami twins: Toka and Taki."

"Sup," Tokai saluted waving slightly his hand.

"Nice to meet you," the sister greeted kindly.

"Nice to meet you too," I greeted back. "I know you've heard this question, but..."

"Kaiden, don't ask-" Ragna tried to warn me but it was too late.

"Which one is the oldest?"

"Me," Taki exclaimed proudly.

"But only for 5 minutes."

"Still I'm older than you."

They began ranting non-stop, getting off-topic and starting another argument, now focusing on what favorite was broken by the other, who is the best fighter, among other things.

"Great," Ragna groaned opening the cupboard and grabbing a spray with a colorless liquid inside. He then stood in front of the still fighting twins and sprinkled its content on them.

"Dude, what the fuck?!"

"Stop it!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Water. I have it in case Toka scratched my curtains… again. It's also useful every time they start fighting." He raised the spray and I could see it was almost empty "It was full this morning."

"C'mon, Kaiden," Taki called me pointing at the lawn chairs. "Take a seat."

"Thanks," I sat on the one to the right of the sofa

"Anyone wants a drink?" Ragna asked from the kitchen.

"The usual," the twins said in unison.

Two beer cans can flew through the air before landing on their hands.

"You, Kaiden?" Ragna asked.

"Just a soda, please."

"A soda, of course," he said grabbing a purple labeled can. "I'm not letting you drink if you're underage. Think fast."

The can was tossed in a straight line aiming my face before I instinctively I wrapped my arm in darkness and caught it before hitting me.

Everyone stared at me in awe before I dissipate it and the drink was on my hand.

"That was AWESOME!" Toka cheered out loud.

"I have to admit it's very impressive," Taki made a compliment.

"Thanks. What are your semblances?" I asked curious.

"I'm not telling," the huntress refused. "We could be facing each other during the tournament and the surprised would be spoiled."

"How can we know you won't be eliminated in the first rounds?" her brother commented sipping his drink, before Taki elbowed him and made him spill it on his vest "Hey!"

"It's fair we tell him," Ragna suggested sitting on the last chair. "We all saw him fight Nikos and he saw Toka shapeshifting."

Taki hesitated.

"Fine," she gave up reluctantly. She then turned to Ragna "You first since you were ok with it."

"Ok," Ragna acceded standing up after a fast sip of his mineral water. He cleared his throat and began "Hello. My name is Ragna."

"Hi, Ragna," we all salute like if we're in a AA meeting.

"I'm 4th year Special Unit of Beacon and my semblance is called the Armory."

"Why the Armory?" I started saying when Ragna extended a hand and a dagger appear from nowhere in a flash of red.

"Because of these," he clarified, sliding the dagger on the table and stopping in front of me. The weapon was so clean I could see myself on the blade. Ragna made a quick finger move and the dagger disappeared in another red flash "I store a good amount of weapons of every class just in case. Katanas, sword, maces…"

"What about guns?"

"Those are little complicated to keep since I also need to store the ammo and I can only summon bullet by bullet," he extended his hand the red flash returned letting drop a bullet each time like a leak. "Taki, your turn."

The girl rolled her eyes, got up, walked to the other side of the room front of us and started her introduction spiritless "Hi. Taki."

"Hi, Taki."

"Yeah, yeah, cut that crap," damn, she'd get along very well with Weiss. "3rd year. Staying with team UNCR (Unicorn). I call my semblance Hawkeye and here's a small demonstration: Kaiden, you got a hickey to the right of your neck almost covered by your shirt."

Ragna and Toka's heads whipped to look at me with a shit-eating grin while I quickly moved my hand on the said spot. Damit, Ruby. How the hell did she saw it if she had been on my left the whole time?

"My eyes can see even the smallest detail and objects from far distances like a hawk," she explained. "That's useful whenever I'm using my bow. Here's another sample: Toka, you have crumbs on the lower right side of your vest after eating that chocolate bar that Ragna had in his fridge."

"What?" The redhead growled summoning a spear.

"S-sorry, Rag," the boy vaulted over the couch and used it as barrier. "I was hungry, you were taking too long to come back and it was the best I could find."

"It was the last one!" Ragna said jumping from his seat and used the summoned weapon as a pole to leapt over the sofa and fall on Toka. They both began wrestling seizing each other in different holds. "And you know I don't like being called like that!"

I witnessed two upperclassmen wrestling on the ground because a goddamned candy bar.

"Did you really see those things using your semblance?"

"Nope, I was bored and saw my brother doing it before you arrived," the girl said casually. "But I actually used it to find that hickey. Damn, I didn't expect that Ruby girl was that bold."

I felt my face blushing as I went back to the wrestling taking place in the room.

She calmly headed to the sink, took the spray and and shot some water at the guys. Ragna was pulling Toka's arms and legs as he had a foot pushing his back when the water distracted him.

"Knock it off, you two," she called them out.

"You owe two chocolate bars," Ragna told Toka taking his seat as the other guy stayed up.

"My turn," he announced happily. "My name is Toka Hashibami..." he made a hand gesture motioning us to do the same as the other times.

"Hi, Toka."

"I'm staying in CHKR (Chakra) and my semblance skin-changing, allowing me to transform in any kind of animal."

"Just common animals?" I inquired. "Nothing like mythology?"

"Nope, regular animal like lion, dog and even birds. To be able to transform, I need to have touched the animal at least once."

"That's when we've gone in excursion to a lot of places and zoo on his birthday," his sister deadpanned.

"I got this one in my yard when I was 8," Toka said with a mischievous grin while his body collapse on the ground and start shrinking, his arms retracted to his sides and the legs became a long tail. Scales replaced his brown skin. Amazingly, he became a brown python that began sliding towards the couch, where a freaked out Taki had jumped on the armrest.

"Don't even think about it!" she screamed out scarred. "Toka!"

Even in snake form, I could notice that Toka was smiling seeing evilly before going back to his human form.

"That's fun," he declared dodging a flying boot from his sister.

"Well, Kaiden," Ragna turned to me "your turn."

This time I stood in front of everyone and began my presentation.

"Ok. My name is Kaiden Noir-"

"Wasn't your last name Azabache?" Toka interrupted me.

"I changed it because some family issues, choosing Noir in honor of my master, Alice Noir."

"Wait," he talked again. "Alice Noir was your master? She was awesome until she died- Ouch!"

Toka received a hard slap from his sister, who glared at him sternly. She turned at me "Sorry, looks like my brother HAS his delicacy off."

"It's fine," I assure. "As I was saying, I think you know me after what happened with the Soul Reaper."

"I was out on mission but I got the details later," Ragna informed.

"I'm staying with team RWBY and my semblance is Darkness. You've seen what I can do with it."

"I'm cool with it," Taki said.

"Can I make a question before I continued?" I asked, feeling something bugging me out.

"Sure," Ragna replied.

"Why now?" I inquired. "Why this Special Units meeting until now?"

"The more time you be in Beacon, the less time you'll spend in class and more in mission," Ragan explained. In fourth year, I have a third of the classes compared to what I had when I arrived to the academy. I was dealing with a nest of nevermores in the south two days ago and several packs of beowolves in the vicinity of a village last week. Between it and the classes, I couldn't find the right time to talk to you."

"That and the fact that this guy is a lazyass and forgot everytime to go get you," Taki added with the gaze fixed again on her scroll, earning a scowl from said guy.

"And what's this room?" I looked around. "It isn't like a place where a team would be staying in."

"That's because it's not for a team," Ragna answered. "You can say it's the last luxury that a Special Unit will have before leaving Beacon."

"Next year, it's gonna be mine," Taki commented with a small piece of excitement in her voice.

"Hell no!" Toka denied her sister's declaration. "It'll be mine."

Ragna sighed exasperated.

"Can't you just share it?"

"FUCK NO!" they shouted out loud in unison. "I'm not sharing room with him/her again!"

"He leaves his clothes scattered on the floor."

"She leaves the toothpaste uncovered."

"You don't wanna know what's under his bed back at home."

"What? Porn?" I wondered.

"No, food."

"That doesn' sounds too bad," Ragna said.

"But it's food from two weeks ago… at least," she deadpanned. "Even mom knows it's a lost battle and doesn't go close to his bed."

"It's not that bad," Toka retorted folding arms. "As a huntsman, you have to adapt to the most challenging environments."

Taki stayed quiet and looked at Ragna and me.

"When you have children, do not drop or let them bite the bars of the crib."

"Lead paint," I wondered.

"According to my dad… most likely."

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone bully the 5-minutes younger twin," Toka grumbled. "Hey, Kaiden."

"Yeah?"

"Let's fight."

The silence reigned inside the room as we stared at the guy, who was cleaning his ears with no worries.

"Sorry, what?" I asked bewildered.

"A fight..." he remarked cleaning the ear wax on his finger over the couch. It earned the angry glare from the room owner "...using weapons, semblance and aura. I'm bored and fighting this bitch " he pointed at Ragna while greeted him back with the middle finger "and dealing with lady shithead" his sister flipped him off double birds "made me wonder how is fighting against you."

"I don't mind if I get to see my brother's ass being beaten."

"It'd be a nice exercise to strengthen our bonds as Special Units before the tournament."

"Eh?" it was the only sound I could make before Toka grabbed me from the neck in a hold and dragged me through the door.

"Onward to the arena!" Toka exclaimed excited.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't stay too long defending."

"Attack."

"Keep moving."

"Good hit."

Surprisingly, Jaune had improved a lot during the last weeks. I even had seen myself in trouble dealing with his techniques using the shield and the sword, pushing me away before swinging a hard strike. But he still had nothing against a four times Mistral champion.

We reached the arena in the right time to see Pyrrha hitting a powerful blown on the blond guy, making him lose his balance and fall backwards. Still, Jaune rolled on the ground and jumped back on his feet using his shield as support before going back to action.

The other half of team JNPR was sitting on the bleacher. Nora watching the spar joyful as always next to Ren, who was reading a book. The hyperactive girl was the first one to notice our presence and waved her hand greeting us.

"Kai!"

"Hey, Nora. Training?"

"Only Jaune and Pyrrha," Ren informed us acting like Blake, talking without raising the eyes from the book.

"How long? How many rounds?" I asked. "6? 7?"

"They've been at it for..." Nora grabbed her scroll and checked the time "10 minutes and it's the first one."

"First one?" I repeated shocked. Usually, Jaune barely could stand a round of 2 minutes. "He really improved."

"Tell me about it," she replied. "He had been pressing on Pyrrha for a while and almost got her."

Like confirming Valkyrie's word, Jaune roared in an acceptable warcry charging with his shield up. Pyrrha answered the tackle clashing her shield, Akouo, against his and raised her sword-rifle-spear Milo taking advantage and prepared to counterattack. Apparently, Arc saw this coming and pushed the champion aside and staggering her momentarily. He raised his sword and swung it downwards Pyrrha, but she proved why she was so famous and avoided the cut and elbowed him right below the breastplate, where there was no armor to protect. I could hear him wheezing as the air left his lungs before collapsing to the ground.

"And there he goes," Ren said still focused on his book.

Jaune gasped, recovering his breath back, and sat up.

"Hey, bro," he saluted.

"I'm amazed, Jaune," I exclaimed. "That was a nice move."

"Thanks," he said with a proud smile. "Who are with you?"

"Oh, yeah. JNPR, meet my fellow Special Units of Beacon: Ragna, Toka and Taki. Guys, they're Jaune, Nora, Ren and..."

"Pyrrha Nikos!" Taki fangirl screamed in a loud screech, grabbing her brother's arm and shaking him non-stop. It was odd seeing her like that after acting cynical and sarcastic like Daria since I met her.

She then tossed her Toka aside and dashed towards Pyrrha and shook her hand enthusiastic.

"I'm your biggest fan!" she kept going on with her fangirl mode. "I adopted the same haircut you had during your third championship and watched every fight. And..." she realized the good show she was giving us and recovered her composure with the same poker-face she had in the room. "I-I mean… it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," the spartan replied awkwardly, before looking at me. "What bring you here?"

"I got challenged."

"By me," Toka declared reshaping into an eagle and fly where Pyrrha was standing. He went back to human kneeling before her with a flirty look. "Impressive, right?" he then grabbed her hand and kissed it "Toka Hashibami, future victor of Special Units division."

"N-nice to meet you too," Pyrrha said politely. She barely kept her temper, totally uncomfortable with that display of affection. I noticed that Jaune clenched tightly his fist, witnessing the scene.

"Ok, enough," I said extending a dark long arm and dragged him towards me. "Are we here so you can flirt with my friend or are we gonna fight?"

Toka pouted as I headed to the lockers, with him following me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We stood in the arena, facing each other with our gears on. Me with my armor on, Requiem hanging on my right and my hunting knife behind me on my left. Toka only had his daggers hanging on both sides.

"Let's have a fair match," Ragna told us acting as the referee. "It ends when someone's aura be below 20 or there's ring out. Understood?"

We both nodded before Ragna indicated us to start.

Toka took the initiative running in my direction, jumping high and adopting the shape of a hawk to fly around as I drew my sword. Bird boy circled me before flying higher and plummeting down changing into another form, this time as a brown bear that lunged on me. I escaped rolling away as he landing on my last position but I didn't get away in time to avoid a paw that hit me on a side. 10% of my aura was gone when I fell and got on my feet.

"How the hell did you touch a bear?" I asked distressed.

"Taking a hike on a mountain," Toka answered crouching. "And this one came from a safari in Vacuo."

He lunged on me again, but this time changing into a brown cheetah crossing the space between us at high speed. I was ready to deflect anything he intended to do but right when he was in front of me, Toka returned briefly to his human form and slashed me with his daggers before going back to the feline shape. He repeated the maneuver but now I was prepared. Toka was human again and swinging his daggers, but I stepped aside taking advantage of his short range and used Faith, shooting a line and pulling him towards me before punching in the face and a quick slash. Toka rolled on the ground before jumping back on his feet, rubbing his jaw.

"That was good," he complimented. "I think it's time to level up."

The upper half of his body began to grow while a brown fur was covering him until he became an adult gorilla a little smaller than a beringel, with his fists the size of my head. His lime green eyes stared at me in middle of his dark face as his nose puffed and blowed loudly.

"This one brings memories," Taki commented from the bleacher. "The day he got it, he was banned from the zoo."

The gorilla scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before adopting his battle stance, planting his strong arms on the ground, showing the chest in challenge and letting out a loud roar.

I had to be careful. It was like fighting a beringel, but this time my foe had human mind so the behavior would be more intelligent (so intelligent as possible considering we're talking about Toka) and not so wild.

I opted to follow the strategy I used months ago at the party, going after the legs to make him lose balance. Sadly, it backfired pretty bad when Toka leaned on his arm and spinned to kick hard using both legs and send me flying across half platform.

Well, it didn't work. Maybe if I…

I started over again with Requiem ready to attack, now going for something improvised. Toka launched a strong punch but I jumped on it and employed it as support to return the kick, making stagger for an instant before attacking again. This time I avoided it turning into black smoke and standing behind.

Everytime I discomposed my body into that amorphous shape I used to go through the bars that time in the warehouse, I couldn't breath and started falling apart before I reshaped in solid form. That's why I began training on my breath and mind to be prepared to any time I used it, like fighting a certain Special Unit who could become any kind of animal he had touched.

Toka was really surprised when he couldn't see and felt a blade crossing his back and my foot kicking him. He turned around swinging a fist I dodged crouching while I summoned a dark pillar from the ground that hit him from below and sent him flying away.

"Nice one!" Jaune and Nora cheered.

The gorilla sprawled on the floor disappeared while Toka recovered his true form while he got up.

"So that's how it feels being hit by pure darkness," he observed stretching, making his bones pop. "I was saving this one for a special occasion, but you'll have the honor then."

He fell on his four as his body was being covered again in brown fur, but now it had a black stripes all over but the belly and the interior of his limbs that were white, like a bengal tiger… because that's what I was seeing now. Looks like that it doesn't matter what animal he shifts into, the skin, fur or feathers will be brown with the same lime green eyes staring at me.

"Wait a second. The display of the Bengal tigers began this week," Taki exclaimed. She then glared at her brother "Toka, did you sneaked in even if you're banned?"

Toka said no word, looked at her sister with bright eyes, rolled on his back having his paws up and meowed in a way that was weird coming from a tiger of that size. I have to admit it was kinda cute, a thought I shared with Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora, but it's not effective against the other twin.

"I'm telling mom," Taki deadpanned folding arms.

Toka returned to his position, stood up on his four legs letting out a sad sigh and looked at me in a way telling me 'let's get this over once for all'. The tiger lunged at me, not so fast like a cheetah but enough to change his direction the moment I dodged and close his claws on my right arm. I grabbed my knife and swung it against the oversized cat but he saw it coming so he went back as human and deflected my attack clashing fast a dagger as she blocked my sword. Once I was defenseless, Toka headbutted hard got me disoriented by the blow, making me take a hand to my aching nose and lose my concentration before something head tackled me. The tiger was back, placing his paws on my arms and pinning me against the ground. I struggled to get him off me but it was useless.

"Alright," I sighed. "I yield."

The tiger grinned satisfied and stepped off before becoming human again, giving me a hand to get up.

"Don't feel bad, buddy," Toka cheered me up. "It's normal I won after having more experience in the field than you and having my control of my semblance. But give it some years and you'll be stronger like me. Defeat is not always bad, it's a chance to learn from your mistakes and rise again." I admit I felt down after losing, but he was right: even being training under Alice's and Qrow's tutelage, I still had a lot to learn about what's waiting for me outside once I graduate.

"Still," Toka continued "it was a good fight coming from a rookie."

"Hey, this rookie slayed a Soul Reaper," I retorted.

"Yeah, you did… rookie," Toka replied ruffling my hair before I smacked his hand.

"I'm glad you have fun, lil bro," Taki said walking toward us. "Because we have certain call to mom and dad that needs to be done and tell them how you can transform into a bengal tiger."

"Yeah... about that… cheese it!" Toka exclaimed before flying away… literally. He transformed into a brown dove and flew away through a open window.

The other twin seemed unamused his escape, grabbing her bow (I don't know when she got it) and tightened an arrow.

"So, the hunt begins," she said solemnly before jumping through the same window her brother used before.

"Should we stop them?" Ren asked concerned.

"Nah, it's fine," Ragna brushed it off. "She won't hurt him… a lot."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And that's how I met my fellow Special Units of Beacon and learned a good lesson I'd be reminded weeks later when I had my first mission: great challenges awaited outside of the walls, beyond the safety of the kingdoms, that would make me push my abilities and make me grow as a huntsman in this wild world named Remnant.

Talking about wild things, I'll tell you later what happened a night in Vale during our investigation about White Fang and Torchwick, starring a group of relbel faunus, a giant robot, a hipster and a small bicolored bitch.

.

.

.

.

.

If you're still wondering what happened about RWBY, let's say I had to sleep in JNPR's room for some days until Melissandre left Westeros.

* * *

 **And that's my introduction to the other Special Units, who will be important for the Vytal Tournament. I had hard time thinking about their semblances so they wouldn't be so simple but also not so OP.**

 **If you felt offended about RWBY's "special week", I didn't mean to do it, since I was inspired in a real experience I had.**

 ***stares in the distance remembering Vietnam***

 **For now let's check the reviews. I forgot to answer from the ones in chapter 40, but there were so few I decided to answer them now:**

 **Gizmo Gear:** sometimes cookies make miracles. A friend was talking shit, a shove several in his mouth and he shut the fuck up.

 **Runelt99:** 1.- If you're wondering what nickname was for each one in the chat: Weiss= iceberg. Ruby= Homi, Blake= kitty. Kaiden = Kaiden,First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm (you'll get it if you watch Game of Thrones.)

2.- Uh, what?

3.- Dude, whatever you're smoking, give some ;)

4.- yeah, but I meant to refer to the sexy mistralian girls we've seen in the show, like Ren's mom and the innkeeper in Higanbana. Totally hot IMO.

 **That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite and leave review if you've gotten this far without doing it.**

 **BTW, if you were reading the last chapter and wondered what meant the latin name I made, here's the translation:**

 **Tenebris: dark**

 **Argetum oculusmagni: big silver eyes**

 **Glaciescordis: cold heart**

 **Smutus adictus: take a guess ¬_¬**

 **magnaubera: big boobs LOL**

 **ReddLotus- YAY I was close with some of them**

 **This is Jeit93 and see you later in another chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	43. Chibi Time!

**Hello again, guys!**

 **Because I care about my followers, I'm posting another chapter this week.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of its characters, only the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 43: Chibi time!

-o-

 **Blake Queen**

Yang and Blake walking on the cliff facing Emerald Forest. Yang seems too excited as Blake is cautious about her partner's odd attitude.

"Alright, Yang. Why are we here?" Blake asks.

"So you can see this amazing view of the forest, of course!" Yang said enthusiastic.

"Why?" Blake asks puzzled.

"Just do it," the brawler insisted.

The brunette approaches to the cliff carefully, suspicious of her friend. She stops close to the edge and looks around appreciating the natural beauty around.

"It's beautiful," Blake exclaimed delighted. "I never had the chance to contemplate this place before." Then she looks down "Why is everyone doing over there?"

Before she can get an answer, she's lifted from the ground by Yang, how has her hands under the Blake's arms, as a song is playing in the background from a speaker hidden among the bushes.

Lion King's 'Circle of Life.'

"This is not funny," Blake mumbled as everyone under the cliff began kneeling before the reenactment of Simba's birth presentation.

"Your name is Blake," Yang declared holding the faunus high like Rafiki did, doing her best to hold her laugh.

"Let me go!" Blake yell shaking the hold from her, making Yang stumble and almost fall off the cliff, holding edge on time with both hands.

"Blake, help me!" Yang asked for help trying to not fall.

Blake approached the border and grabbed Yang's hands. The blondie sighed in relief, until…

"Long live the queen," the cat faunus girl exclaimed, making Yang looks at the camera in horror before Blake lets her fall.

* * *

 **FUS-NO-RA!**

Yang, Sun, Toka and Kaiden are sitting the floor drinking soda.

"Burp!" Sun lets out a weak belch.

"Lame," Kaiden says as it's his turn. "BURP!"

"Meh, too average," Yang declares before drinking her whole drink and letting out a sonorus belch. "That's how it's done!"

"Ladies, here comes the Tiger's Roar!" Toka announces drinking his soda, hitting his chest and lets out a long and thunderous burp, getting claps from the ones present.

"You're disgusting," Weiss complained walking in along Nora.

"Yeah," Nora agreed grabbing a can. "If you're gonna do this, do it right."

She chugged the drink quickly, cracked her neck and stood in position opening her mouth.

*Somewhere far away*

Qrow Branwen was being assaulted by a large pack of beowolves in middle of a forest.

"Alright, fellas. Do you wanna dance?" he slurred before drinking from his flask and then unsheathe his sword. "Well, let's dance."

Right when he's about to attack, a huge piece of wall falls on the beasts, killing them all in an instant before the astonished gaze of the loudmouth huntsman.

"What the fu-"

*Back at Beacon*

Kaiden, Yang, Sun, Toka and Weiss are totally flabbergasted with their eyes totally blank by the fact that a whole wall was blown away from the building by Nora, who smiles satisfied at her achievement.

"That's how you do it, ladies," she says before walking away skipping.

* * *

 **Desperate measures.**

"C'mon, Weiss."

"No."

"It'll be fun."

"I prefer to study."

"Please?"

"I already told you no."

"I bet you'll like the movie."

An annoyed Weiss was doing her best to not have a massive meltdown by her leader's childish behavior while she focused on reading a book.

The door opens and Kaiden walks in.

"I'm glad you're here!" Weiss exclaims relieved, pushing the couple out of the room and giving him some liens. "Take this and entertain her... far away from me. Thanks."

She then slams the door shut.

Kaiden looks at Ruby with a sly smirk.

"I told you it was gonna work," he says fanning the lien cards.

* * *

 **S of Serious**

Weiss, Kaiden and Yang are in the room, each one in their own business. Kaiden on his laptop, Yang browsing with her scroll, and Weiss reading.

"Achooo!"

"What was that, Weiss?" Yang asks snickering. "Did you _Schneezed_?"

Weiss glares at the brawler, annoyed by the lame pun.

" _Weiss_ so serious?," Kaiden jokes walking to the girl. "Take the chest out and be proud of your last name… or at least whatever you have." Then he mumbles "Pettanko says what."

"What?!" yells an angered Weiss.

"I think that happens because you're so desperate on getting As in everything."

The white haired girl starts grinding her teeth with hands clenched in fists.

"Hold up a Schneecond. Don't be mad," Yang wraps her arm around Weiss shoulders. "It wouldn't be very _weiss_ of you to get angry for a little joke."

Kaiden and she burst in laugh while Weiss barely held her wrath with a vein throbbing on her forehead. She took a deep breath and gave them a forced smile.

"Oh, you're so funny," she says gritting her teeth. "Go ahead once again and I'll show you show you something much better."

Both jokers open their mouth before the scene changes.

Kaiden and Yang are now tied to a post on a wooden raft in middle of the sea between Vale and Patch.

"It's totally your fault," Yang blamed Kaiden.

"Mine?" he retorted. "You started it with your stupid puns!"

"But you made fun of her small boobs!"

"Ah, c'mon," he groaned. "I bet you were about to do the same."

"Of course not!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright. Maybe I was thinking about it for a second."

"I told you," Kaiden replied still struggling against the rope holding him against the pole. "How far are we from Patch?"

"If we have luck and the tide helps us, maybe a little after the night falls."

The dark haired boy sighs annoyed

"At least the weather is good," he appreciates trying to be optimistic.

A loud thunder is heard from the distance while black clouds start looming over them and a strong storm falls on them.

"And you had jinx it," Yang deadpans.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I hope so bc we're going back to canon next time.**

 **Smell ya later, folks!**


	44. Wild night in Vale

**Heyo, my gang!**

 **Ready for more RWBY: Grimm Reaper?!**

 **If you answer was 'yes', cool. Otherwise… return when you are ready.**

 **Here we go again with the main plot after being forsaken for too long and I think you know who will be appearing today.**

 **ReddLotus- What is this Naruto Shippuden?!**

 **Nope, at least my fillers are cool.**

 **Almost all this chapter was done in a single afternoon after work. I needed to distract my mind after a really shitty day dealing with many issues. I really appreciate you keep reading this piece of crap and I'm sure that Kaiden feels the same.**

 **For now let's see that Kaiden's up with RWBY.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of its characters, only the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 44: Wild night in Vale

-o-

Today's the day.

After slaying a Soul Reaper, die and resurrect, lose my memories, getting my memories back, taking down a rogue huntsman along his group and begin a relationship with Ruby, it was time to going back to business and find out what's Roman Torchwick doing with the White Fang (and maybe having a payback for shooting me the last semester).

One day Blake received a message informing her about a faunus meeting taking place in a warehouse some meters away from where Clayton Zaule operated. Days before it, we focused on getting ready for any event that could happen.

We gathered back in the room to get ready for the night after classes (and witnessing how S.S. Arc sank once agains in an encounter with the same iceberg).

For this night I decided to wear a dark red t-shirt under a white button-up shirt with one button loose and a red tie, a black jacket with two belts (one of them undone), black pants and black boots **(A/N: For reference, Hyde from Under Night In-Birth)**. Also adding my armor and gauntlets.

Ruby decided to put on a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset, along with a red skirt with a large print of her emblem on the side of it in black and black tulle underneath.

Weiss wanted to be more elegant, with a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim, also wearing a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

Blake was wearing a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She also wears black pants that had a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt.

And Yang… well, I don't know if she was fighting some criminals or going to party. That's because her attire consisted of a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest.

At least we looked cool.

"I thought that class would never end," Blake said as we got ready to go out.

"Tell me about," I said tying my boots. "I stopped taking note halfway and started doodling."

Maybe my drawing of two beowolves drinking coffee wasn't a masterpiece, but at least it helped to keep my sanity in check during the class with Port.

"Alright guys, today's the day," Ruby announced excited on top of her bed, hanging over Weiss', before jumping off and landing in front of the heiress, who moved aside to avoid her leader fall on her. "The investigation... begins!"

"I'm glad to see that we are taking this so seriously," said Weiss.

"Hey! We've got a plan," Yang assured from her bed. "That's... moderately serious."

"Right," Ruby affirmed. "Everyone remember their roles?"

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies," Weiss explained. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang resumed their regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members," Blake informed her role. "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members."

"I'll be covering Blake," I said when it was turn. "If the things go bad and she needs to leave, I'll be providing a distraction so she can get out as fast as possible."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale," Yang shared very confident. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"How do you get friends from that part of Vale?" I asked curious about her social life.

"I have my ways," she told me crossing arms.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found," Ruby estated. "Let's do this!"

Oh, yeah. The moment we'd been waiting for. We had our plans, meeting point and our goal. We were ready.

"Yeah!"

Except for something unexpected.

"Sun!" Blake yelled as we jumped back from the window in surprise at finding the monkey faunus hanging upside from the tree in front.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked surprised.

"Ah, it's easy. I do it all the time," Sun explained leisurely.

"You do what?!" Weiss yelled angry.

I admit I thought the same as her: he used to hang in front of our windows stalking the girls (hopefully, not me also). But he then explained further.

"I climb trees all the time!" even with that explanation, Weiss glared at him. Sun didn't notice this and jumped into the room "So... are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"WE are going to investigate the situation," Balke remarked. "As a team."

"What about Kaiden?" he pointed at me.

"As a Special Unit, it's my duty to give support any team that needs help," I indicated. "Also, I'm still pissed at Torchwick for shooting me last time."

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to," Ruby apologized.

"Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved," Sun scoffed. "That's why I brought Neptune."

I didn't see the blue haired guy anywhere but I had a feeling he followed his friend anywhere he went, literally. We rushed to the window and leaned out to find Neptune against the fall standing on a cornice.

"'Sup," he saluted us easygoing as always.

"How did you even get up here?" I asked curious about how he managed to be several feet from the ground and not falling.

"I have my ways," he answered acting cool. "Seriously though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

"Hold on," I said extending a dark arm using my semblance and pulling him inside.

"Since you'll be joining us, we have to rearrange the teams," Ruby announced once we're gathered. "All right. I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake and Kai." She then pushes Neptune towards her sister "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang, ha? After all she is your sister," Weiss proposed. "Or maybe with Kaiden."

"But, Weiss, who would go with you then?" my girlfriend asked bewildered.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me," the Schnee proposed a light blush on her face.

I stared at her then at the said guy and raised an eyebrow, amused. Weiss Schnee was looking forward private time with a guy. Jaune would be mad screaming if he were there.

Ruby laughed and brushed off.

"Nah!" She then gave a quick on the lips and whispered "Be careful out there."

"You too," I replied squeezing her hand. "If anything happens, call me."

"I will," she gave me another kiss before grabbing Weiss by the collar to drag her out as she still insisted in being paired with "intellectual" guy.

I was enjoying the scene when a thought struck me like a lightning: Ruby cuntblocked Weiss. The thought made me snicker as I did my best to not laugh. This caught Yang's attention.

"What's so funny?"

I motioned her to get closer and whispered it in the ear, making shut her own mouth trying to keep her composure and do not burst in laugh. Obviously, Sun and Blake made use of their faunus feats and heard what I told Yang, their mouths twitching into a smirk, as a clueless Neptune was too busy browsing our books.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We made our way through Vale heading to the place where the meeting would be taking place while Sun told us about his life in Heaven and his team. The academy was suspended on top of two mountain as the whole city surrounded it, even showed us a photo and now I was interested in visiting one day.

We were on our way when something made me stop. The same sore showcase, now boarded up. The same poster, now with some dropped letters. The same door where we all entered, now guarded by police tapes indicating that we should stay outside.

"Kaiden," I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Blake," but I still felt grief for our late friend. "It's just… I find it hard believe that he was gone the same day I recovered my memories."

"You didn't know..." she said.

"Yes, I think it's the impotence to know there was nothing that I could have done."

"There's something we can do now," Sun declared at my side. "Find out what's planning Torchwick and the Fang and stop them before someone else be hurt."

"You're right," I told him with a pat on the back. "I never thought you'd say something so wise like that, Sun."

"I have my moments," he said proudly.

After walking some streets, it was our time to split up. Blake and Sun would keep going and join the meeting while I waited for the signal telling me they needed to leave.

"About the message, can we change it?" Blake wondered.

"Nope. That's final," I refused.

"But it's dumb."

"That's why it's perfect for the occasion, Blake," I explained. "Only two characters and nobody could suspect if they see you typing it."

"What are you talking about?" Sun was confused.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go," Blake declared rubbing her forehead in exasperation and walking away with Sun behind her.

I walked into an alley nearby and used my gauntlets to reach the roof, getting on a position that allowed me to sight the area clearly using a small spyglass I bought recently. I located my friends approaching to a guy as they wore White Fang masks covering their faces. It surprised me to see Blake letting her cat ears get some fresh air before going inside the warehouse. From that point, I scouted the area seeking any useful element that could help me in case of emergency.

After looking around for awhile, I found a guy with rat tail loitering using his scroll behind some boxes, not so far from where I was with a submachine gun on his back. Maybe he'd do.

I jumped off to the ground and headed to the place.

A metallic fence stood before me with the warehouse close, so I made sure no one was nearby and focused on my semblance. Took a deep breath and felt my body decomposing in black smoke before moving my ethereal form through the holes in the barrier. Once on the other side, I recomposed my body as I breathed slowly, resisting the urge to puke, and began looking for the lucky guy who'd be helping me that night.

When I got the place where I sighted rat guy, he already was walking away into another abandoned warehouse and I decided to follow him, making sure of not many ny noise in case he had enhanced hearing. I peeked quickly over the corner and saw him facing a wall while the sound of a zipper going down and the water falling echoing all over place as he let go a sigh of relief.

I opted to let him finish for two good reasons: 1.- I'm not an asshole, 2.- I didn't want to touch anything covered in pee.

"29, report," a voice came out from the walkie-talkie in the guy's belt. "29?"

He struggled to grab the radio the same he still emptied his bladder.

"29 here," the man answered with a raspy voice. "Everything clear."

"Understood. Next report will be in 15 minutes," the voice notified before going silent again.

Next I hear the sound of a closing zipper and knew it was time. I raised a gauntlet and fired it when he turned around and saw me before I pulling and knocking him out. Then I made use of another useful tool I got days before: duct tape.

After making sure the man couldn't move or make a sound, I grabbed the radio and inspected the weapon. The submachine gun was small and painted in black with red details besides having a full clip loaded inside. Totally will do for what I had in mind.

"Do you have something in mind?"

I jumped in surprise, hearing that voice in my mind. Requiem's voice.

You see, my sword was forged in a mysterious way by the legendary blacksmith Muramasa that allowed to have a kind of consciousness that developed the more I talked mentally to him (I say 'him' because I heard the voice of a boy whenever it talked to me) and the more we fought together. At first, there were simple words before there were short sentences and now we had chat once a while. During battles, he was like my Navi, but at least he doesn't say "Hey, listen!" non stop. It was like a zanpakuto.

"Did I scare you?" I could hear Requiem chuckling.

'Asshole,' I cursed him in my mind.

"Dear, Kaiden remember: I was made by our link and your aura. So, you're part of me, meaning that if I'm an asshole, you're one too."

He had a point.

"So, we finally after the Torchwick guy, huh?"

'Yep.'

"Kicking White Fang asses?"

'Bet your shiny butt we're doing it.'

"Then what?"

'Good question, I guess spend the rest of the year training for the Vytal tournament and kick asses.'

"Besides spending time with Ruby? When are you two gonna… you know… bow-chicka-bow-wow."

'Wait, what?' I was astonished for what my sword was implying.

"C'mon. I know you've thought the same," well, he's not wrong. "You can't fool me. I am thou, thou art I."

'Did you just quoted Persona?'

"Bet your meaty ass I did," if Requiem had a face, he'd be smirking. "So?"

'I don't know. Maybe it's too soon and I don't want to ruin what's there's between us if something goes wrong.'

"Also you're scared of Yang."

'She'd totally castrate me with her bare hands,' a shuddering shiver ran through my body imagining such an image. 'I don't want to lose Ruby. She's the best had happened in my life. She's…'

'...amazing. I know. I am you, remember?'

'Oh, yeah. I'm still getting use to talking to you.'

'Same here. It's weird I be talking to you like this after being an inanimate object for many years.' I swore I heard Requiem sighing 'Sometimes I wish I could find my sister in Beacon and find out what else I can do as a Muramasa's creation.'

'It's surprising that someone else has another Muramasa weapon,' I thought astonished. 'Maybe we'll find it during the tournament.'

'Yeah, you're right! My sister must be fighting too.'

'How do you know it's a 'she'?'

'I just know it. But…'

I felt hesitance in his voice.

'What's wrong?

'I heard her voice but I didn't get what she said, however I felt something from her. Pain. Like if she was wielded against her own will.'

'Req, if that sister is in problem, I'll do my best to help,' I assured.

'Thanks, Kaiden.'

'You're welcome, pal. After all, you are me.'

In the silence that followed, I imagine Requiem, if he had a face, wiping away a tear.

Then I felt my scroll buzzing in my pocket and took it out.

It was the signal.

 **:3**

"Time to get this party started," my sword exclaimed excited and I didn't blame him.

I chuckle at the fact that Belladonna gave up and sent the indicated text I told her, holding the radio, clearing my throat and pressing the button to log in the frequency.

"Here 29! Contact in west side! He- Aaaaah!" I screamed in panic emulating the voice of the guy I got unconscious. After that, I used the gun to fire some round to get everyone's attention as the voices in the walkie-talkie were alarmed; exactly what I wanted.

 **[Play 'Symphony for the Quiet' - Serenity]**

I was outside when the WF grunts started surrounding me, each one wielding a weapon, and they didn't look happy with my presence there.

"Hello, guys," I greeted innocently. "Where's the costume party?"

The snarls were a clear sign that I got them angry.

"GET HIM!"

All of them were about to pounce on me when...

 **CRASH!**

Blake and Sun jumped through a window up high and run away. I was about to call them but another thing happened.

 **BAM!**

A goddamn robot crashed through the same wall and went after the duo. If it weren't for the fact the machine was controlled by a possible criminal and wanted to murder my friends, I'd be freaking out how awesome it was and take a pic to show Ruby later.

The grunts seemed so openmouthed as I was, but I snapped out of my shock and went after the two runaways and the mecha, using my gauntlets to take the same route as them.

From roof to roof I followed them as I jumped and dodged the air conditioning equipment and other objects that appeared in my way, shooting grappling lines to reduce our distance.

My scroll buzzed again and unfolded it as I jumped to another roof.

"Everyone!" I heard Blake's voice coming from the speaker, "If you can hear me, we need back-"

"HEEEEELP!" the monkey faunus screaming in the background.

"I'm right behind you!" I informed. "What happened?"

"The distraction was effective and the place became a mayhem as everyone headed out where the gunshots came from," Blake explained. "But Torchwick recognized us and we needed to get out quickly."

"They got a robot! And it's big! Really big!" Sun yelled. "The Torchwick guy is in it! But not like, it didn't eat him. He's like controlling it or something!"

"Where are you guys?!" Yang asked.

"Arryn street," I said glimpsing at the signs we passed by. "We crossed Dunkelman road. Try to take him out to open space. There we're gonna take him down-"

I didn't finish what I was saying when a kick on my back made roll on the lain surface and got on my feet using the impulse.

In front of me was a girl with eyes of different colors: one was pink and the other one brown. Her hair was splitted the same way as the eyes, with white streaks on the pink side. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips with a multitude of necklaces, hanging haphazardly around her neck. She had a folded umbrella in a hand with a crook handle . **[A/N: Now you understand why I chose that song.]**

What surprised me more about the newcomer was her height: she was even smaller than Ruby and much smaller than me. Still, something was telling me she was dangerous.

"Kai, are you ok?" Ruby spoke worried through the scroll.

"I got company. Go ahead and I'll catch up with you as soon as I can," I ordered before hanging up, without losing the girl from my sight.

Her different colored eyes were fixed on me while she kept an apparent relaxed posture twirling her umbrella, but I knew she was ready to attack in any moment.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I'm a hurry," I said trying to walk around her and she only replied with a smirk, without getting any response from the newcomer.

I was half way when she threw her umbrella to me before I dodged it and leave a big dent on the metal it impacted on. She used that moment to dash in my direction grab her weapon and swing it aiming to my head. I answered the attack quick drawing Requiem and deflect it, but she somehow used the impulse to spin on her heel and kick me on my left side.

With a quick flurry of slashes, I tried to strike back but it was useless as the girl dodged each one leaning her body lightly with her umbrella resting on her shoulder and a shit eating grin mocking me. I went for a stab but she used her weapon to parry it and smack several times with it before she used the hook of her handle on my foot and make me fall to the alley below us.

The time seemed to slow down as I fell until I crashed against something metallic that made me lose my breath and landed on the cold ground. A dented waste contained was next to me as a memorandum telling how so good was landing strategy.

Some footsteps alerted me that it was over yet, with the same small girl blocking my way out to the street. She kept staring at me with a sly grin with her umbrella on her shoulder.

I extended my hand in her direction and she stopped on her tracks, wondering what I was up to. Before giving her any to think, I retracted my fingers except the index one and fire several aura bullets from the tip. She unfolded her tool and blocked the shoots, but it blocked briefly her gaze from me and I used those seconds to jump to the wall, run on it and fall on her swinging Requiem downwards. She barely blocked it however my weight was enough to make her lose her balance and fall on her back. The midget refused to give up and twirled her legs around getting up quickly and throwing more swift kick, with a last one launching me against the wall.

For a moment I could see stars when my head hit the bricks first and struggled against unconsciousness and leaned my back on the hard surface, standing out.

The assassin girl was right in front of me, looking me up with her fascinating eyes that winked at me, her pinks lips giving a teasing smile and I could see her over her jacket, which concealed a good pair of- nononononononono No! I wouldn't cheat on Ruby with a possible criminal that was attempting to murder me.

"Sorry. I'm taken."

I pressed my hand on the wall and a dark fist came out in her direction, barely missing her as she made a quick backflip and apparently being a little bit annoyed by my rejection. She shrugged like if she expected something like that and unsheathed a thin sword from the handle of her umbrella. Now she really was going to murder me.

The blade whistled through the air with a quick slash I parried before she went at it again and again, now more en the offensive. She scratched me several times while I luckily managed to hit her once. Her swordsmanship was lethal combined with her gymnastic moves, which seemed totally natural and made her look like if she were just dancing.

My chances of winning were low. I just needed a opportunity and I could turn the tables. I didn't how the others were, dealing with Torchwick and the mecha he was piloting, but I needed to join the asap.

And there I was, receiving kicks from little girl like a soccer ball and almost every strike missing her, except for a few blows I managed to land using my semblance summoning some hands hitting her whenever I had the chance.

Then I had an opportunity.

I slashed once again, being in vain while assassin bent over back and wrapped her legs around my arm holding Requiem. I admit it was interesting feeling them, perfectly firm and warm- No! Bad Kaiden! Ehem, as I was saying, she held tightly and didn't let me go as I could see she was preparing her balde for the fatal blow. Luckily, she made a mistake: I had my gauntlets on that night.

I focused on the electric dust in Force and my arm was wrapped in electrical arcs that also affected the girl, who had the crotch on the metal surface.

I begged she wouldn't be another Nora.

.

.

.

She wasn't.

Her body tensed as the electricity enveloped every inch of her, making her eyes open totally blank and her mouth let out a silent scream. I used all my dust in the slot before the electric energy ceased and she fell limp on the ground. Her hands and feet twitched still feeling the shock of the moment (no pun intended) while a thin smoke emanated from her.

I rested for a moment leaning on the wall since I also had got some of the effects of the dust. After that, I didn't waste any time and headed to join everyone, which was hard at all. I only needed to follow the path of destruction leading to the highway where many cars were trashed and the emergency services were already in the scene dealing with the damages; I hoped they had insurance.

I kept swinging forward using my gauntlets and the columns of the higher roads until I found something odd. A part of the highway was covered in ice and a segment of the holo barrier was off.

'Weiss,' I thought guessing she did it to make the robot lose its balance and fall off the road.

Some meters ahead, I could see the giant piece of metal struggling against a burning Yang before she punching so hard so it was sent away against the ground and the pieces of metal were spread around with the most wanted hipster jumping off the now wrecked mecha. I noticed Yang was preparing the final blow when I felt someone grabbing me from the collar in midair and launching me towards the criminal.

Before I could react, I was in middle of the redhaired guy and a fireball coming in my direction that impacted hard on me, feeling like if I were in a oven and about to turn into ashes if my aura wasn't protecting me.

 **[Song ends]**

"Oh my gosh. Kaiden!" I heard Yang yelling worried.

"I'm fine!" I groaned standing up. I was in a middle point from Torchwick and RWBY (wondering where the hell Sun and Neptune were).

Next to the hipster was the same girl I was fighting before. Somehow she managed to catch up with me and use me to shield her partner. She placed the folded umbrella on her shoulder and grinned mockingly, enjoying the fact she had her payback.

"Ladies," Torchwick talked "Ice Queen…"

"Hey!" Weiss complained from afar.

"... and zombie boy," he continued looking at me.

"Hipster," I talked back gripping tightly my sword.

He didn't like it twitching the only eye I could see and wasn't covered by his hair. The pink-brown midget chuckled at his reaction.

"Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would..."

I knew he was going to try something so I quickly dashed in their direction as the girl (Neo?) bowed at us smirking. But it was too late because their image broke in glass when Requiem cut through it. They were gone.

The sound of turbines caught our attention until we noticed a bullhead flying away with the gate open, letting us see the pair aboard before it closed and the ship was away from us.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath.

The footsteps let me know that the girl had joined me at the sightseeing our objectives disappearing in the distance.

"So I guess he got a new henchmen," Yang observed.

"Yep, a totally stubborn henchmen," I affirmed still feeling the kicks.

"I guess she really made our plans… fall apart?" Did Weiss… really make a pun? Apparently she really did it because Ruby snickered, even though it was pretty lame.

"No. Just, no," Yang share my thought.

"What? But you do it!" the Schnee protested as Blake turned around and started walking away.

"There's a time and a place for jokes," the blonde lectured.

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good," she said walking after Blake.

"Well, at least I'm trying."

"Weiss, your pun was bad and you should feel bad," I commented following Yang.

I felt some arms wrapping around me and I didn't need to look to know who it was so I did the same.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked concerned. "That shot hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine," I replied caressing her hair.

"But your pride has been totally smashed," Requiem mocked me before I flickered him on the hilt, earnig a good swear that echoed in my head.

"Just a little sore since that girl Neo did a good number on me."

"Then I shouldn't hug you so hard," she said loosening the embrace.

"Actually," I held her closer to me "it makes me feel better."

I didn't look at her, but I knew she was smiling.

We were walking for a while until I noticed something.

"Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has to be a fucking joke.

After looking for them worried and thinking the worse, what did we find? The monkey faunus and the blue-haired guy sitting on a noodle house eating peacefully, leaving their weapons aside like mere tools.

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked his partner with a steaming bowl before him.

"Probably," the banana brain replied after swallowing a bite.

"Ehem!" Yang cleared her throat behind them, making the boys stiffen on their seats and slowly looking back with fear in their eyes to see her with arms folded. "So here's where you've been the whole time."

The boys tried to think about a good excuse, from 'we thought you could do it without us' to 'we got lost'. None of them was good enough to escape from the angry glares. I stepped forward and did the same, but I gave up, took a seat next to them and studied the menu.

"The spicy special, please," I ordered before the stunned look of everyone.

After all the madness of that night and being angry at both ditchers, I was sore and starving.

* * *

 **Well, did enjoy the little maniac's first apparition?**

 **ReddLotus- If you read Neo fanfics you will love her**

 **Actually, she's my third waifu after Ruby, Yang and before Glynda**

 **Let's check the reviews:**

 **Gizmo Gear:** Maybe Kaiden was so freaked fighting against a tiger, cheetah and a bear so thought about it.

 **Runelt99:** *Slams this chapter* Are you satisfied?

 **Gizmo Gear (again):** I know, right?! The dad jokes version was too damn hilarious. "What sound makes a cripple bumblebee? Bee-cuz" I thought about Yang in that one

 **Well, that's it for the moment and I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave your reviews, follow and favorite the story.**

 **See ya!**


	45. I'm going on an adventure!

**Here we are again, folks.**

 **Another chapter of RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **After going back to the original timeline, we're leaving it again briefly… and before you complain, it's necessary for more ahead in the story.**

 **ReddLotus- Once again, is this Naruto?! Also, Blake Teaser WEEW!**

 **Was it Blake teaser? Because it felt more like Ilya's.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of its characters, only the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45:** **I'm going on an adventure!**

-o-

In the end, it wasn't in vain after all. Even if Roman Torchwick and Neo got away, now we knew they had something in the southeast, a lot of dust had been robbed around Vale and nearby cities, including Aztlan so there's a possibility that the shutdown in the defenses that night was provoked… and I found out from Ruby that Penny is an android. I may have looked cool outside, but it took a shitload of willpower to not freak out and I swore that I wouldn't tell a soul about it; I already was a pro in keeping secrets.

After our encounter with the criminal hipster, Blake became too obsessed with the investigation and neglected herself a lot: barely slept, eat, clean and studied. It had us worried and Sun was losing hope to cheer her up. I knew what the obsession can cause since I've been there and suffered the consequences.

We're in the cafeteria as always with our neighbors JNPR. We laughed and seemed fine, but RWY and me glimpsed concerned at Blake, who barely bit the only apple she grabbed and was too concentrated on analyzing the data displaying on her scroll. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren didn't knew all the detail but had an idea about what was happening but they didn't say anything about it.

Then my scroll buzzed: Ozpin was calling me to his office.

"Uh-oh, what did you do?" Yang mocked.

"I don't know, Yang. What did WE do?" I fire back. "I don't know. Maybe it's about Ironwood's project."

"Do you remember the alibi if he asks about that night?" Weiss asked serious.

"Hanged out with Sun and Neptune, walked on a tour around Vale and I have photos as evidence," I confirmed, knowing I had modified the pictures that now showed the time at which the incidents of that night occurred.

"Good boy," she replied and kept eating her salad.

I ignored her and turned to Ruby to give a quick kiss on the forehead before walking away.

Thankfully Ozpin changed the elevator's tune to a catchy salsa song so the trip to the office was eventless before the metallic door opened.

"Ah, Kaiden. Come in," the headmaster called me from his desk.

We weren't alone in the room with other four people were present and I knew who they were.

Team CMRA (Camera) was very popular in Beacon because they used to make great movies that were projected in the media room every movie night. They've gone from romance to thrillers and each one became a success. Although they're only four, they've got help from the drama club who always were willingly to participate in each project they have in mind.

I've met them once in awhile since they're from second year and their room was across CVFY's.

The leader and director, Coen Joel, is the one who comes up with the ideas for each movie. His dirty blond hair always had a pencil in case an idea struck his head and write it on a notepad he kept in a pocket. That day was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a brown jacket and brown jeans.

The green-haired with emerald eyes Regis Millar was the one who writes the guidelines and plans each scene, even if that causes arguments with his leader. He uses to play small roles since he's more reserved. Every Time I saw him, he always wore a t-shirt with movie reference (that day from The Night of the Living Dead), worn jeans and sneakers.

Ruth Rae was in charge of the camera, always seeking the best angle and light for each shot and, like Regis, she made some apparitions in the movies at the same time she was in charge of editing the takes and visual effects. Her attire consisted of a black cap that covered a long hazel hair with a ponytail coming from behind, orange sweater, red plaid skirt with black compression shorts under and glasses protecting her dark brown eyes.

Aish Raijin was the main actress of almost all the movies and the one who had a lot of love letters every day coming from hopeless boys and girls and it wasn't for nothing. Every role she played was loved by the audience as every emotion she showed on screen was so real, contradicting the real deal outside: a poker face diva who always had a fashion battle with Coco, deciding who dresses the best. She also was in charge of the makeup and clothes for the scenes. She wore a king blue dress that reached before the knees and black designer boots. Around her waist was a black leather belt with several pouches that stored gun clips, dust and other things. All this barely were noticeable from her platinum blond hair and her amethyst eyes.

"Hey, dude," Coen saluted raising a fist that I pumped as the rest of the team nodded.

"I see you know each other," observed the professor.

"Coco Adel introduced us," I explained.

"Excellent. Then there won't be any problem if Kaiden go with you."

"Excuse me, going where?" I asked confused.

"On a mission, of course," he explained casually. "Normally, I'd send one of the Hashibami twins but they barely got back after their assignments as Ragna Kor is busy with class assignments and I'd have my concern on sending a first year student on a task so soon with a second-year team and without a professional huntsman on a zone with increased grimm activity, but I'm also aware of what you're capable of and this will be a perfect chance to gain field experience as a Special Unit."

Now I was shocked. My first mission. All the first year students would be having it in some weeks as they shadowed a real huntsman, but I was offered to do it now with any supervision but the watch of a sophomore team. I was totally excited.

"When are we leaving?" I asked acting cool. "I still need to work on the General's project."

"I already talk with him and he agreed on giving you this week," he assured. "You'll be leaving in a hour so get ready. Coen will debrief the details. You're dismissed."

We were in the elevator when Ozpin called me:

"And, Kaiden," I turn around. "Be careful out there."

Then the doors closed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"YOU WHAT?!"

What's better than telling your girlfriend that you're going on a mission before the rest of the freshman teams? Doing it in front of certain Schnee and get her so exasperated so her face paled even more. Ruby took it better, still a little down at the fact her team wasn't having that luck yet.

"That's cool!" Yang exclaimed from her. "When you leaving?"

"In a hour," I informed opening the closet and stuffing clothes and other things in a duffel bag. "According Coen, we'll be helping in a village named Crystalgrove on the north with several grimm's nests and we'll be staying in a inn for the meantime."

"Coen?" Weiss asked. "The leader of CMRA?"

"The same," I answered as I adjusted the pouches with dust, and another one with some tools, on my belt. "Second year is having their missions and, due the grimm activity on the zone, it's necessary a little more of power so I was called as Special Unit."

"Jeez, and we still have to wait," Ruby pouted cutely puffing her cheeks.

I finished putting my armor with Requiem hanging on my right and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her against me.

"I know how you feel, Rubes. I wanted my first mission be with you… and the other three wackos."

A pillow coming from Yang hit my head, but I ignored it. I check the time on my scroll "I better get going."

"Can I walk with you to the transport?" Ruby asked shyly.

Even being together a little more of month and half, she sometimes was shy how to act with me and found this curious, because I've had the same problem occasionally...

"You don't have to ask."

...But all that vanished when I feel her hand on mine and see her smile.

I turned to the girls in the room "See you later, girls."

"Have a safe trip," Weiss wished cordially.

"Kicks some grimm buts for me," Yang requested pumping up a fist.

I waited for any response from Blake but it never came. She was too concentrated on her scroll, still reading the data we gathered as some eyes bags were present on her face and her dark hair seemed kinda greasy.

"Blake, Kaiden's talking to you," Weiss scolded her teammate but it fell on deaf ears.

"It's fine. She's busy," I assured, but still I was worried for her. What I felt wasn't concern for a friend. It was concern for a sister. "See you later, kitty ears."

Silence again.

I didn't press her further and left the room with Ruby.

I could see she felt bad for Blake's situation, since it was her duty as leader taking care of her teammates and she found herself lost because of it. She may look happy and unperturbed outside, but I'd known her for enough time to know she felt concern of not fulfill all the responsibilities she had on her shoulder.

I was going to say some relief words when we're spotted.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Nora greeted us skipping along the hallways with her team behind. "What's up with the back pack? Going on a date?"

"Nora, what they do together isn't of your business," Ren scolded the orange haired girl.

"Actually, I was asked to join team CMRA on a mission today," I informed them and they gasped in surprise.

"A mission with a sophomore team?!" Jaune was astonished, dropping the soda can he was drinking. Before it hit the floor, Pyrrha used her magnetism to catch it (I still don't know what kind of aluminium it's used to produce those cans).

"Are you going to be alright?" Pyrrha asked concerned. "If professor Ozpin requires a Special Unit to aid a second-year team without a huntsman supervising, that means it'll be something serious."

"That's true. But, hey, it's me you're talking about. I'll be fine," I exclaimed optimistically. Everyone gave me a deadpan look, even Ruby. "What?"

"Kai, I love you but I don't know how to tell you this..."

"I do!" Nora announced raising a hand and clearing her throat. "You alway get into something crazy whenever we aren't around."

"Whatcha talking about?"

"Clayton Zaule," Jaune deadpanned.

"Alright, that one," I admitted. "But everything ended up fine."

"You beat up a whole gang in Vale when you only went there for a book," Ruby added. Yeah, I was seeking a new library after what happened to Tukson and crashed into a gang assaulting a faunus couple in a back street. If that place could talk, it'd be narrating a badass fight.

"And somehow you became a public enemy of every squirrel in Emerald Forest," Ren finished.

"Those furry bastards started it," I objected. It started when I wanted to snack some walnut cookies sitting on the cliff facing the mentioned forest. One squirrel approached and I kindly offered one, but the little shit decided to lunge on me and snatch the whole bag. Shit happened and, before I knew it, I was running away from a horde of fluffy-tailed effers. "Besides, I haven't had any attack from them the last three weeks."

Glancing at the windows, I saw a black furred squirrel which death stared at me and (I swear) it also threatened me making a gesture of cutting my head before disappearing.

I'll deal with them later.

"Seriously, guys, I'm gonna be fine," I assured a little hurt by the lack the of faith on me. "We'll just go out for few days, smash some grimm nests, and I'll be back before you know it."

"Got it, got it. Be careful," Jaune said raising a fist.

"I will," I replied pumping it.

The rest of the team wished me good luck (with Nora asking me to break some legs for her) and went into their room, leaving Ruby and me alone once again in the hallway and headed to the courtyard.

The place was as usual. Students from the four academies walking around enjoying the sunday afternoon. Some playing with a frisbee with the addition of their semblances, other enjoying the shadow under the tree.

I could recognized CVFY from afar, who waved us as they were boarding a ship before heading somewhere and fulfil their mission. Other sophomore teams did the same.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Ruby suddenly asked, with a small peek of pain in her voice.

"Maybe a week. We'll be dealing with several nests around a village and Coen says some are huge, according the data, so taking one down would take at least a day," I answered remembering the piece of info the sophomore told me in the elevator. Ruby didn't like what she heard and her look turned sad. I released her hand and wrapped my arm around her "But, you know how so good I am slaying grimm and I'll be with a second-year team; maybe we'll finish early."

"I don't want you to be done quickly," she muttered looking down and hugging me tight, resting her head on my chest. "I want you to come back well."

Even if I was excited for my first mission, I also didn't want to leave her; even less after witnessing the memory of her mother doing the same and not coming back. She also had to find out a way to snap Blake out of her obsession she had with her investigation. I knew she wouldn't be alone, having Yang, Weiss and JNPR around, but I couldn't shake off the instinct of abandoning the task and stay with her. Still, I knew she'd never forgive herself if she made me to do such thing.

Then I had an idea.

"Close your eyes and stay still," I whispered as I released her. Ruby stared at me startled but followed my indication without objecting. I stood behind her and took my hand to my neck, undoing the hook of my locket before putting on her and securing it. "You can open them now."

I could see Ruby seemed confused until her hand reached the silver piece of metal and turned around.

"Kaiden, what-"

"It's a promise," I interrupted holding the hand gripping the locket. "I promise I'll be back with you. It may take a week, more or less, but I will."

Ruby stared at me with her silver eyes before lunging at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, as her lips pressed on mine. I returned the gesture and pressed her against me and enjoyed each seconds of the warm sensation and inhaling her sweet essence, like if I could keep it the whole time I'd be away.

The whole moment ended when I glanced two drones hovering close to us, with the lens focusing at the scene. They were like a red camera with the size of a shoebox with four thrusters below and two in each side.

"Perfect! Magnificent!" a voice exclaimed euphoric. Team CMRA was there and looks like they enjoyed the show. Coen turned to her cameragirl "Did you cover every angle, Ruth?"

"I'm offended that you ask," the girl replied making a quick with her hand and the drones flew in her direction before placing themselves on her back and deactivating.

"Regis?" the leader turned to his writer.

"I got around 5 scenes we could use-," the writer stops mid-sentence before writing on his notepad really quick "make it six."

"Aish?"

"I could make arrangements to the clothes for some with more color. For her, change gothic lolita thing for a white blouse, black skirt and high-heeled shoes. For him, black pants, dressing shoes and a shirt that shows more muscles with the sleeves rolled up."

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" Ruby asked irritated at the guys who interrupted our special time.

"Collecting data for the next movie," the leader replied like it was nothing from another world. "Every time we find something interesting, we have a brainstorm with possible scenarios." He notice us glaring "But, since the moment is over, let's get going."

They headed to the ship what waited for us on a nearby platform. Seeing the transport there, reading to take us away from Beacon, a place I've considered my home these months, and away from Ruby, to venture into the wild and give another step in my life as huntsman. The sensation in the moment were diverse, but I felt mainly were excitement and fear.

"Go," Ruby smiled squeezing my hands. "Go and save the world."

"I'll be back. I promise…" I kissed her hands "my rose."

Her face turned a bright red like the petals she leaves every time she uses her semblance. I knew that nickname was too obvious, but that's how I saw her: a beautiful rose that gives tranquility to anyone who's with her and who also had the thorns to defend herself.

"Not fair," she pouted "now I have to think a good nickname for you."

"You have a week to figure out," I chuckled seeing her so puzzled about it. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered with another kiss. Quick, but still sweet. "Now go. They're waiting."

She was right. CMRA was standing next to a bullhead as Aish tapped her foot impatiently and jerked a thumb at the transport. I had to endure the funny looks they were giving as we took off.

"Ready?" Regis said patting my back. "This is gonna be a fun week."

I didn't reply because I too focused on the red and black spot that was getting small as the bullhead flew away from the academy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time we got Crystalgrove, the afternoon was fading away as the night covered us gradually with a starry sky, with the village and the shattering moon as our only sources of light. The bullhead landed not too far away so it was a short trek before getting the main gate and entering the town. The streets were well illuminated with several stores showing their merchandise proudly with food stands shoving the smell of their specialities into our noses and making our stomachs growl.

The main street leaded right to the mayor's office, a small, two stories building between a convenience store and a cafeteria. Outside, the place looked a little unkempt with the door that seemed about to collapse by the rusty hinges that held it and the wood of the door frame rotten with the strong smell of moist coming from it.

After knocking carefully, making sure we didn't perturb the fragile door and break it, a loud "Wait a second" was heard coming from inside. The man in charge of the village was a chubby man who looked like if he exchanged his hair for a prominent brown moustache that could put Port in shame that matched the same color his eyes had. He was wearing a kin blue polo shirt with beige shorts and sandals; appropriated for the warm weather that I could feel in the village.

"Welcome, young students of Beacon!" the man welcomed us joyful. "I'm Anthony Gray, mayor of Crystalgrove, but call me Tony."

I wasn't the only one feeling awkward before the man's attitude.

"Nice to meet you… Tony," Coen spoke first. "We're team CMRA of second-year: Coen Joel, Regis Miller, Ruth Rae and Aish Raijin, along with first-year Special unit, Kaiden Noir." I nodded when I was introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet future huntsmen and huntresses and being part of their experiences," Tony acclaimed. "I think it'd be better if we start tomorrow morning when you be fully rested after the long trip. You'll be sleeping in my daughter's inn during your stay in the village. I'll show you the place."

As we headed to the inn, Tony gave us a small tour about the surrounding; from the specialties of each restaurant to best place to get resources for our assault to the grimm's nests. The place looked pretty nice compared at Tony's house, being a two stories, wooden building with a chimney at a side. The inside had a rustic essence with the wooden tables and chair and bar that could make Qrow gives his (drunken) approval seal. At our right was a stair going up to the upper level, where the door leading to the rooms were.

"Sunny, could you come over here?" Tony called one girl attending the bar. She seemed being in her mid twenties, with her fit figure was covered by tight jeans and white tank top as her steps were heavy because of her black boots. Her long pink blonde hair swinging behind her with every step she did with her jade green eyes looking at Tony.

"What's up, dad?"

"Kids, meet my daughter, Sunny. Sweety, these are your guests from Beacon I told you about," the mayor introduced us. "They'll be staying at the inn this week."

"Oh, yeah. The rooms are ready," Sunny let us know jerking a thumb towards the doors upstairs.

"Tomorrow we'll be discussing the issue about the grimm at my house. For now, rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"Understood, sir," Coen affirmed extending a hand. "Thank you for receiving us."

"I should be thing you," Tony replied shaking the hand. "You'll be doing a great service for our community and our well-being. Sunny, treat them very well." Then he left.

"Alright, kiddos. Let me show your rooms."

We followed as she went upstairs and along the hallway where the door were until we stopped between the door 302 and 303.

"Are we getting separated rooms?" Aish asked.

"Our rooms only have two double beds and, seeing you're five, I thought it'd be better if boys and girls have their own spaces."

Ruth and Aish didn't mind the idea of having a whole bed for each one, sadly there was a dilemma among Coen, Regis and me. I glanced awkwardly at the guys and we shared the same thought: two of us had to share that night.

"You, guys, are gonna be next to them," Sunny said giving us the keys for each room. "The restaurant is open until 9 if you wanna bite something. Anyway, I'll be downstairs if you need something. Enjoy."

The room was nice: two double beds with a night stand in middle with a lamp, a desk with a small note pad and pen, a closet to keep out belongings and a bathroom behind a door.

But our attention was placed on the two mattresses before us. One of us would have a whole bed for himself while the other two would be in a awkward position.

"Let's leave our stuff and eat something as we figure out what to do," Regis proposed and we agreed before getting the girl.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, wake up," Those were the first word I heard the next morning before someone hit me with a pillow. I groaned as I sat up… next to Coen.

During the dinner, we agreed to play poker and decide who would be sleeping on his own that night. Unfortunately, Regis was good at it. Too good. At least, he gave us a pillow to stand a barrier between us and not ending up spooning.

After putting on a white t-shirt underneath a brown leather jacket, brown cargo pants, black combat boots and my armor with my gauntlets, we had a quick breakfast before heading to Tony's for the strategy meeting.

There were several grimm's nests around the village and they were big enough to overrun the place in minutes if all of them attacked at the same time. Our best plan of action would be eliminating them one by one making sure we don't alarm the other groups and decide to attack. The first target would be a nest in a cave not too far away, so we could make sure it wouldn't swarm the town while we're outside. We reached it at noon after two hours of hiking.

The cave, which had an entrance that descended into the earth the size of a bulldozer, was located at the base of a cliff with a wide open space that was advantageous for us to fight well. According to the information we had, there's only one entrance, so we could take advantage from it and cause a bottleneck to make the things easier, slaying as many grimm we could before they get too close. How would it happen? Well…

"Are you ready?" Coen turned to Ruth, who had prepared her drones.

"Fire and lightning dust loaded," she estated. "Prepare."

The drones were activated and began lifting up smoothly before flying inside the cave. The curious part of this is the fact the girl didn't need a scroll or any device to know control the artifacts or see where they were going, since her semblance was technopathy (ability to manipulate technology). It's very handy when she had to edit the recordings and setup the effects editing the team's movies.. and to pilot remotely a pair of drones equipped with small gatling guns and missiles.

"Found them. Fire in the hole," she alerted us, making a gesture with her hands, before some explosion were heard coming from the cave and I felt a slight tremble under my feet. A chorus of growls and roars were getting loud and louder until it was coming from right in front of us. Our call.

Regis joined us again after spreading small paper labels with 'Explosive Mine' written above close to the snapping the fingers, the pieces of paper took the shape of the explosive devices being described while the writer got his kukri ready for the fight. That was his semblance: the ability write the name of object he knew and understood his mechanism infusing his aura on anything he had touch and written on it. His limitation were that he couldn't get dust that way and couldn't do it on anything alive.

Aish grabbed a small black cylinder attached at a side of her belt and extended a long scarlet whip with a sharp end, which started emanating electric arcs with a threatening buzz. Her telekinesis made the weapon starts waving like a snake with the pointy end raising the head of one.

Coen prepared his double-bladed sword, with the curved blades shining ready for the fight. His ability allowed him to throw anything he touched and it'd return like a boomerang, either turning around in the air or bouncing on a hard surface.

As for me, I formed a sphere of darkness on my left palm and began dividing over and over again until I had several floating around my arm, ready to be fired using my left hand to stabilize my aim.

My heart was beating mad crazy, almost breaking out of my ribcage with each seconds waiting for the sign and the coming beastly sounds coming from the cave.

Then I saw red eyes fixed on us before the party started.

First the drones came out buzzing like a pair of giants bees while the first grimm crossed the umbral, being a creep that detonated the first mine when its claw pressed the disk. I felt the heat of the explosion on my face as the next poor bastard activated the next one. Then another one. The fireworks began their show eliminating all the beasts they could before there wasn't none that could keep it going on and more grimm approached.

I began firing the dark bullets to the beasts the same time Coen threw his sword that began spinning, beheading anything its blades touched, and Ruth drones had their mini gatlings rolling. One after one, the grimm fell beaten before dissipating in black smoke and its kin running over it careless until they got too close.

I didn't need a signal telling me when to fight, lunging on a beowulf that I cut in half while I drawed my hunting knife and nailed it in a nagatini's head. Aish's whip danced all around letting out a sonorus snap every time its sharp end stabbed any poor asshat that threatened her. Ruth's drones took turn to protect their user, blocking every attack while the other one retaliated shooting several bullets before focusing on another target. Regis surprisingly was making acrobatic moves as he slashed his kukri on any grimm close by and tossing more paper labels that few seconds later became molotov cocktails, which set on fire anything it impacted and soaked with flammable liquid before the flame did the rest.

I don't how long we were at it. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Every seconds transcurred, it was another grimm slayed but also we were getting damage and the protection provided by our auras were dropping. An ursa got my left arm between its fangs and didn't let me go until Regis helped me cutting its neck. Ruth used her drones to get away when she got surrounded. Coen almost got mauled by an alpha beowulf but Aish saved him catching its attention before he stabbed the grimm. As soon as the fight began, it ended when Regis slayed the last creep that let out painful screech before the body disappeared.

Once it was over, we literally fell on our asses and let out a sigh of relief.

"That's it?" Aish asked exhausted.

"Hold on," Ruth said sprawled on the ground before lazily sending a drone back into the cave buzzing like a sluggish bee. We waited some minutes before the artifact returned "Clear."

With that word, I took off my armor with my jacket and collapsed to the ground, letting the wind refresh my sweaty body and feeling the grass under me.

"Who wants water?" Coen asked picking up our provisions bag of supplies we hid behind a tree.

Aish raised her hand before catching the bottle. The same with Regis and Ruth. I also did it but, when I almost got the bottle in my hand, it turned around and flew back to Coen, hearing everyone snickering. With my raised hand, I flipped him off.

"There's no need to be rude," the leader said throwing the drink again, this time landing on my hand.

"We had several close calls there," I said after a long sip of the refreshing drink.

"In our line of work, it's normal," Regis declared. "Like being tackled by a Aldebaran..."

"Almost strangled by a king taijitsu..." Ruth followed.

"Poisoned by a Pixie," Aished continued.

"Or groped by a leviathan's tentacles… twice," Coen finished with a strong shiver going through his body. "Please, don't ask."

"Or almost getting your aura devoured by a Soul Reaper," I commented after short sip.

There was a awkward silence before Ruth spoke "Hey, sorry about that."

I sat up and turned to the girl.

"It's fine. I've decided to leave it behind and enjoy the life," I estated. "I know everyone's still talking about it but I won't let it affect me. Right now, my mind is focused on the tournament, this mission and my girlfriend."

"Awwwww," they exclaimed in unison.

"Shut up."

"Actually, you two make a nice couple," Aish complimented.

"Thanks," I appreciated the commentary. "We've had our hard times but still do our best to overcome it. Coming back to life, dealing with my missing memories and struggling with anything falling on us."

"Did you hear, Regis?" Ruth exclaimed mocking at the guy, who mumbled inaudible curses. "Maybe you could make it last at least a week next time."

"What do you mean?"

"His longest relationship lasted 6 days," Coen answered, receiving a deadly stare from the teammate.

"She hated my shirts," he groaned looking down at his Iron Giant t-shirt he wore that day.

"Yeah, yeah." Coen finished his drink and got up stretching his arms. "Ready for the next target? It's three kilometers at the east from here."

We all let out an exasperated groan on listening the distance of our next walk.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After three long hours crossing rivers, meadows and some grimm along the way, we reached a grove where the next nest should be located. It wasn't so big like Emerald Forest but still the trees almost covered the sky as we entered and felt the refreshing shadow we had on us. Ruth had her drones scouting ahead to make sure we don't be ambushed or any unwanted surprise.

"Hold on," she signed us to stop.

"What is it?" her leader asked alarmed.

"The place we're seeking is a clearing in middle of the forest, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's empty."

I felt a cold shiver through my spine she said that sentence. If what she's telling is true, there are two possible scenarios:

1.- We had the info wrong and it's at another place.

2.- The grimm were hunting.

And I begged for option1, because it wouldn't mean we're in their grounds and at risk of an ambush.

"Something is coming from the south. Let me see..." I saw a drone dashing to another part of the grove as the other one joined us and hovered next to its owner. Ruth opened her eyes wide and gasped in shock. "No way! It's a..."

Her words were silenced by a snarl coming not far from us and we prepared our weapon for the new encounter. At first, I couldn't see a thing beyond the trunks and shadow before us, then two glowing red eyes stared at us with bloodthirst and the dark figure shows itself.

If it weren't a man-eating deadly beast that I had to slay, I'd say it was almost majestic. The whole body was covered with dark fur like the rest of its kin in the shape of a lion, but the part that should be a mane was totally covered in white spikes pointing backwards and didn't move like the hair does. The face was overlaid by a white-bone mask with a red line that crossed the space between the eyes to the snout.

"What… the… FUCK… is that?!" I elegantly asked.

"A goddamn Nemean," Ruth answered with her drones on her flanks. "We learnt about it from class, but it's also the first time finding one. Big. Strong. A loud roar that could send away its enemies."

"Great, so you know its weaknesses?"

"Uhmmm… I think Port said something about it but..." Coen commented sheepishly.

"You fell asleep listening the story, don't you?"

Awkward silence.

"Ruth?" I turned to the camera girl.

"Doodling."

"Aish?"

"Painting nails."

"Regis?"

"Reviewing a script."

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Like if you could totally pay attention during that class," Aish talked back.

Doodling. Thumbs war with Yang under the table with Ruby as referee. Reading comics. Texting. Checking memes online with a book covering me... She had a point.

"Any idea?" Ruth asked with her drones preparing it's mini gatlings.

"Our best plan of action is to restrict its moves and attack with all we have," Coen directed.

"I'll distract it," I proposed.

"What? No! You're not-" Regis objected but Coen interrupted him raising a hand.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright."

I turned to the Nemean, which still stared at us waiting for any move do, and began walking around unsheathing Requiem carefully. I grabbed a vial of oil from my pouch and poured its content on the blade before grabbing also a fire dust crystal and slided it against the metal, lighting up some sparks that ignited my sword like Beric Dondarrion in Game of Thrones.

"I'm so hot," I heard Requiem's voice, but I ignored it for the moment.

The lion grimm had totally his attention on me when it saw the flames burning on my blade and I swing it with smooth moves. CMRA had a good view of the Nemean's butt while I could see them directly and signed them to prepare their attack. Slowly, they approached with their weapons ready but…

'Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way'

Everyone (including the Nemean) turned to see the source of the noise, being Regis' scroll he **forgot** to set it on vibration mode; a policy we all agreed that morning.

The lion stared at me, with those bright red eyes glowing with rage, and opened it fangs wide before letting out a thunderous roar that shook the entire grove. My body was pushed backwards by its force and crashed against a hollow trunk as I glanced the grimm turning around and doing the same to the guys.

I jumped back on my feet and dashed with Requiem still wrapped in flames and slashed at the beast, but the dark skin easily mocked my effort and the blade bounced like I was using a plastic sword, without a single scratch or burn mark telling me it had effect. Obviously, it didn't like it at all and swung a claw downwards that I parried, however that move got me open for another roar that sent me away several meters and I heavily fell on ground.

"Great landing strategy," my sword mocked me.

'Shut up,' I groaned mentally as I sluggishly got on my feet using the sword as support.

The Nemean was serious shit. His attacks were strong, it moved fast and its skin was hard enough to endure a full burst coming from Ruth's drones and not showing a injury at all. I went at it again, shooting a line that reached the spike-formed mane and used a full slot of electric dust directed at the grimm. Besides being useless, it also pissed the Nemean off and I got shaken off like a ragdoll being slammed on the ground and trees before I released the grappling lines.

Aish used her whip to stop a strike aiming Regis, but the beast's brute force proved being astonishing and capable of using the moment to puller her towards it and hit her with the bone mask. The girl got stunned as the Nemean was about lunge on her before Coen distracted it slashing a side and getting its attention, giving me time to pull her at a safe distance using my gauntlet.

"Are you ok?" I placed her against a tree while thin trickle of blood descended from of her forehead. I could giver her first aids but the bag of supplies was in middle of the mayhem.

"Yeah. My aura will take care of it in few minutes," she assured seeing the wound was closing gradually. "Sadly this headache will take some time."

At least, she was fine, but we had to find a way to kill the grimm. As much as I observed, I could find no weakness that we could exploit with lion tackling, swinging its huge paws and roaring wildly non-stop. I had to figure out a way to kill it once for all.

"Wait a second," Aish murmured with the gaze fixed on the action.

"What's wrong?"

"Check on the Nemean every time it roars," she instructed me pointing at the grimm. I did as told noticed something odd: every time it was about let out a strong roar, the abdomen swelled significantly before letting out all the air inside in the form of the attack.

"It compresses air inside and lets it out with great force as a roar," I observed.

Aish nodded "We need to make sure its mouth and snout be shut right when it's about to attack. The inner pressure might make any damage if there's now way out and I strong blow comes from outside. I can use my whip aiming at the mouth and you can use your darkness thingy with the snout."

"You say when," I told her while we got ready and surrounded the combat area facing each other at both sides while the rest was still dealing with the grimm without any result.

"When!" Aish exclaimed when her teammates were shaken off and the Nemean started inhaling air for his attack.

I summoned a pair of dark hands from the ground under Nemean's feet and secured its snout the best I could while Aish wrapped her whip around the mouth. It was tough to hold it while it kept moving its head around like a crazy bull, trying to getting of the bind.

"Hurry up and attack the stomach while we hold it up!" Aish growled gripping her weapon as tight as she could. "We won't resist any longer."

She didn't have to tell them twice and began their strike back, but, before their make a single move, the plan went south really fast and bad like a fat guy falling down the stairs. The Nemean's head made a sudden move that staggered Aish's stance and it used it to throw her in my direction, falling on me as I lost my concentration with Requiem leaving my hand and the dark restraint I made dissipated, leaving us exposed to the angry gaze of the grimm.

"Watch out!" Regis's scream snapped us from our daze as saw the grimm running in our direction and getting close pretty fast.

I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Sorry," I mumbled placing a palm on Aish's stomach.

"What?" she asked before I released an aura push that sent her away several meters from my position.

I turned right to find the Nemean lunging on me with its fangs full open with the rest of the team too far to do something. I raised my hands and caught both row of teeth when they were about close with my face getting a nice view of the dark voice inside the grimm's moth. My aura reached its breaking point and shattered as I felt the sharp fangs nailing on my now bleeding palms and my strength was slowly fading away. I wouldn't last more seconds until the guys arrived and I had a promise with Ruby I had to fulfill.

I focused all my strength and aura on my hands, and, on an adrenaline rush, opened wide the mouth until I could hear a loud crack coming from the lion. The pressure on my palms subsided gradually, soI gripped on the fangs and ripped the lower part off leaving a red blood tongue hanging while some guttural sounds came from the throat that could have been howls if I hadn't torn apart its jaw.

I quickly grabbed the same fire dust crystal used to light Requiem and stuck it inside the dark throat and jumped back while I pointed at it with my index finger and fired several aura bullets from the tip. The impacts on the volatile object was enough to cause a reaction and explode, consuming the Nemean on a fireball from inside out before being torn in pieces that fell everywhere and began to dissolve in black smoke.

"Rest in pieces, motherfucker," I said the coolest line I could come up with. I noticed the drones had their lenses on me and turned to their owner "Tell me you got that."

The moment Ruth raised a thumb, I collapsed onto the ground, finally feeling the overexertion I made my body go through and feeling a stinging coming from my hands, which still were bleeding until my aura be restored.

"Are you alright?" Coen asked standing by my side.

"Peachy," I panted.

"Good, because I don't know how I'd tell Ruby that her boyfriend became Nemean's shit."

"I'm glad I saved you from that- Agh!" I winced in pain when I sat up and the wounds on my hands made contact with the grass.

"We better treat those injuries before they get infected," Aish said dropping the bag of supplies and grabbed the first aid kit. "Give me your hands."

I did my best to endure the pain when the disinfectant was sprayed on my hands before getting them bandaged.

"Stay still," she scold me every time she tightened the bin and the wound made me wince while the other scouted the area in case there was another grimm nearby.

"But it still hurts." Then she smacked me hard on my head "Hey! What the fuck?!"

"That's for using an aura push on me." She replied angrily. "It'll distract you for now." She was right since I only felt a bump growing on my head while she finished with the bandage. "Also… thank for getting away from the grimm."

"Anything to help a friend."

"Alright, friend," she says smiling kindly; something I've never seen doing when a camera was filming her. "That's it for now. Drink this aura booster to restore your energy. The hands must be totally healed by the time we're back to town and hopefully there won't be any scar."

"Thanks," I got up carefully trying to not use my hands, summoning a hand made of darkness from the ground. "Shall we meet the guys?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"...and after shooting some scenes in several locations, we went back to the village, reported the eliminated nests, cleaned ourselves and enjoy a good dinner after our first day," I debriefed the recent event to Ruby through the scroll, making sure to modify some parts that could worry her while I was sitting on a chair placed on a balcony in the inn. My hands weren't bandaged anymore, leaving a this, almost invisible mark where the Nemean's fang cut my unshielded skin.

"That's so coooooool!" I had to move my scroll a bit to avoid being deaf to the scream of my girlfriend. "I want to see those drones in detail." I couldn't help but rolled my eyes at the weapon geek's reaction. "I can't wait to tell guys about that Nemean."

"Please, don't save the detail in front of Weiss," I guessed the Schnee was still storming around about the fact I was on a mission before her. "Where are you?"

"On the balcony where Jaune and Pyrrha use to practice. The rest of the team is in the room. Weiss is studying like always, Yang watching videos, and Blake..." her voice died and I why.

"Listen: you're an amazing leader. You've leaded your team much better than I could have done and I suck at leading. Blake is obsessed with her investigation because she feel part responsible for it and I know how it feels like."

"But-"

"You may not change her mind from a day to another… but at least I know you'll be there if she needs help, as a friend and leader."

"It's just... sometimes I don't know what to do and if I'm really ready to have this responsibility."

"Ruby Rose, during these months since we met, I've seen you doing many things: beheading a giant Nevermore, many victories and and defeats from which you've learned from your mistakes and all the times you helped someone and encouraged them to rise and fight. But I've never seen you giving up when the things become difficult and I don't think you'll start doing it now. Am I wrong?"

"I guess you're not," I heard her mumbling.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"You're NOT wrong," she exclaimed with determination.

"That's better," I chuckled. "How come I was lucky enough to have someone like you with me?"

"I'm making myself the same question. The day we met seems so far right now."

"Yeah, I remember certain girl being scolded by an angered Schnee at the courtyard," I heard Ruby grumbling from the other side of the line.

"And I remember certain amnesian boy walking into the bath with us still dressing," she commented with a sly tone and I felt my face burning recalling the strawberries stamps I saw that day. "Did you like what you saw?"

"Yes, I did… Blake really works out," I commented mockingly.

"Jerk," Ruby said after a short silence.

"But I liked more that strawberries patterned underwear you have," I said teasingly.

"Do you want to see what's underneath?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What? I… you… I mean..."

"Come back, be a good boy and… maybe let you sneak a peek." If my dick had a face, it'd be Leonidas screaming 'Sparta' out loud. Who'd say that girl could be so bold? "Think about it. I love you."

"I love you too," I barely could pronounce those words before she hanged up.

I was left alone in silence with shattered moon high in the dark sky with its light bathing all the village with the addition of the lights coming from the houses and the streets not standing a chance. The fresh air from the forest caressed my face in a vain effort to extinguish the burning sensation I was feeling at the moment.

I leaned against the back of my chair and couldn't help but laugh at my situation.

Months ago I was so worried for the Soul Reaper consuming my soul and someone being marked and take my burden, now I was blushing at my girlfriend's innuendos after my first day on a mission. It's hard to believe that many things from then: my battle against the grimm, death, resurrection, my lost memories and getting them back while fighting a criminal and that night when we faced Torchwick and Neo. Yes, I had bad moments like dealing with my memories and being disowned, but also there were good times and I enjoyed each second of being alive that I'd never change at all. Specially those moments with Ruby that I wished could last forever.

I gazed at the shiny moon a little more. So bright and big like her eyes.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered with a smile thinking about her.

* * *

 **That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **A week ago was the first anniversary of this story and this will be more if you stay with me. I want to thank to everyone who followed me from the chapter one until now and those are joining us now and my beta Reddlotus for checking every update before uploading it (even if I have the feeling they're doing it only to read it before everyone else). You're the real MVPs.**

 **ReddLotus: … I have no words except, Happy Birthday Grimm Reaper!**

 **By the way, runelt99, about your last review: screw you.**

 **I say goodbye for now and see you later.**

 **See ya!**


	46. Everything in my life goes FUBAR

**Hello everyone!**

 **Your favorite fanficker jeit93 is back with more RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **The story has broken the 50k views and I know it's only the beginning for more. Keep commenting and following!**

 **Sorry for the delay. Lately I've been overwhelmed by work so I wasn't able to work on the update lately. Lucky I got a day off and finished it during a thunderstruck of inspiration.**

 **By the way, I watched Yang short and it'** **s amazing how the animation improved. After that, I watched Vol 5 and... IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME, SPECIALLY THE LAST SCENE WITH QROW! I also loved the new opening. If you haven't had the chance, got to RT website and do it! (Obviously after reading the update)**

 **For now, let's enjoy how's Kaiden doing on his first mission.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of its characters. Only the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 46: Everything in my life goes FUBAR

-o-

A little more.

"Regis, ursa!"

Just a little more.

"Guys, pack of beowolves incoming from the east!"

The final nest and we've been at it for a while before I could see the number of beasts decreasing as we slayed one after another non-stop. After hunting down the grimm for 6 days, a new gained strength impulsed me to endure the last day before going back to Beacon. Afortunately, we didn't have another incident like the Nemean so far, but still had more hard times dealing with the beasts of darkness.

"Geist!"

Like this.

Over the grimm corpses scattered around the meadow, a large figure made of logs as limbs with rocks in the articulations raised before us with a bone mask on a boulder that acted like its head.

We focused our attention on the limbs. I used the fire dust on my gauntlets and combined it with my semblance to throw black fire like a goth flamethrower. Regis generated molotov cocktails from his paper labels and Aishe tossed them using her telekinesis. Coen used my example from day one and coated his double-bladed sword to set it on fire before throw it towards the wooden giant using his boomerang semblance. All this turned out to be... a big mistake.

The Geist started swinging its burning arms and we did our best to avoid being burned and did our best to keep it still so we could go after the mask.

I put my hand in my pouch seeking for a ice dust crystal, so I could to freeze the grimm and ease our kill, but I found nothing. All my reserves were gone during the fight after using my semblance with them, the slots in my gauntlets were empty, had nothing left in my bag back in the inn and totally forgot to buy more.

"Ice dust anyone?" I asked rolling out when an arm passed above my head.

"Here!" Ruth yelled throwing the pale blue vial up high. I ran towards the Geist's arm that almost hit Regis before he moved away and used the moment it lifted it again to get some impulse and catch the small container.

After landing, I loaded the dust in Faith and got ready for what's coming next.

"Cover me!" I told me running around the grimm and standing behind hit sheathing Requiem. Aiming to its bach, I shot a line from Force to climb in middle of its back, a blind point I could use so I wouldn't be spotted, and focused on mixing my semblance with the dust. Obviously, the Geist felt something was happening when it could find the fourth ant it was fighting and wouldn't sit to read the newspaper while the missing attacker did his awesome move, so it started looking around moving the still blazing arms to keep the other four away. Slowly its moves were restricted while a thick layer of black ice expanded covering the back and gradually the limbs with their joints until it cannot move anymore.

CMRA didn't waste anytime assaulting the grimm non-stop until Regis summoned a spear and gave it to Aish, who threw at high speed to impact on the mask the same time it splintered due the rock it hit. A lot screech was heard before the wood and rock conforming the titan began to fall and a black came out from the former head.

It was over.

"The last nest is down!" Aish exclaimed excited.

"I thought it was gonna take forever," Ruth exclaimed.

"Good thing Kaiden slowed the geist down so we could finish it quickly," Regis said.

"Yeah. Team, let's go back to the village to report Tony," Coen proposed. Then he started looking around "Wait a second. Where's Kaiden?"

I couldn't talk because there's a huge pile of wood and rock on me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now that's a well deserved meal," Regis exclaimed caressing his bulged belly heading to our rooms and call it a day.

Tony was very pleased with our accomplishment and joined us in a dinner in the inn along with her wife and Sunny. It was nice to sit, listening CMRA telling stories about their adventures as I did the same while Tony told us about all the huntsmen that had passed by the village these years. Certain person caught my attention: a man who drank all the good liquors, flirted with a waitress and the floor below his bed collapsed, making him fall to the storage room. A name came to my mind because the drinking and flirting was his stuff, and somehow the strange, bad luck events used to occur whenever he was around even if I didn't know why.

After eating, laughing and drinking a whiskey shot (I didn't use to drink alcohol and I'm minor but Tony said it was ok if it's to celebrate the successful mission), Coen received Ozpin's notice informing about the bullhead arriving at noon. The guys praised the news because they wanted to exploit that time to shoot more scenes in the village before going back to the academy.

We're in the hallway when my scroll buzzed, with the name 'Ruby' on the screen under a cute picture of her. The guys gave me funny looks glancing at the screen.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up later," I told my roommates, who nodded and kept walking. I headed to the same balcony where I used to chat with Ruby almost every night that she's not too tired.

I totally ignored the faces mocking me giving kisses with a nice finger greeting them.

Once alone, I picked up the call "Hello."

"Hi," a sweet voice spoke from the other side of the line. "How was your day?"

"The usual: beowolves, creeps, ursas… today a geist appeared during our last raid."

"That's cool. Port talked about it today. He said something about aiming at the mask. What did you do?"

"Experimented with my semblance with ice dust and discovered I can mix it to make black ice, so I freezed it and Coen destroyed the mask."

"Another good use for the darkness," Ruby giggled. "Here's the same as alway with the classes. By the way, I'll share my notes later so you can catch up."

"Thanks, Rubes."

"In return, we could… you know… have fun by ourselves..."

Every time we talked during that week, she somehow got on her sexy mode, but I sensed something odd in her voice. Like if she's forcing herself. I admit I've been interested in going up to the next level with her, but not if she's pressuring herself to do it.

"Alright, Ruby. What's happening?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," She stuttered with hesitation in her voice.

"This week you've been acting so bold when we're talking but it's like if you were forcing yourself to rush the things fast," I commented, choosing carefully my words.

Ruby kept quiet with only her breath audible through the scroll. For a moment I thought she'd hang me up or rant about what I said.

"Sometimes I hate being younger than everyone else," she said sadly. "The way I am treated like if I were a kid."

"Nobody treats you like that," I objected. "Even Ozpin thinks of you the same as the rest of the academy. The same goes for your team, JNPR, CVFY, NDGO, the professors, among others."

"Everyone but Yang."

I closed my eyes and leaned on my seat letting out a quiet groan. It wasn't a huge secret that Yang to act so overprotective in occasion and Ruby resented it. They had fights about her clothes, meals and sleeping hours (according to Yang, Ruby had to be asleep at least at 11). Yeah, maybe she was right in some points, but I even knew she exaggerated in occasions like when we were watching videos online and the word 'FUCK' came out. The blondie grabbed my scroll, threw it through the window and gave me a dirty look while she dragged Ruby away out of the room.

"She still treats me like a kid and I hate it," she complained. "Whenever I walked out to call you, she starts nagging about being in time to sleep and mocking me for having a boyfriend."

"It's normal she's like that. She's your big sister and really cares about you."

"I bet Jade and Lazulli weren't like that." I didn't reply the comment. "Kai?"

"No, they weren't." I said sharply remembering my last call with Jade and Nathaniel disowning me. "There's a time when we used to hang out together along with Nebula before she moved, also picking me up at Alice's after my training and go home. But, after the Soul Reaper, both started acting different whenever I was around, like if I were a time bomb about to explode in any moment. I think the things somewhat softened through the years, but it wasn't the same anymore."

Looking at my hand, I saw it was trembling. I clenched it and breathed slowly to subdue my anger. "Sorry."

"It's ok. A part of the fault is mine," she said afflicted.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," I proposed, feeling guilty for making her feel bad. "Maybe with a chocolate and cookies. What do you say?"

"Mmmm. I like how that sounds. I love you and can't wait to see you."

"I love you too. I'll be there so soon as possible," I told her before ending the call.

I placed head between my knees and sighed. I really wanted to forget those first days since I got my memories back, but that thorn is still stuck in me. I wanted to see mom and Laz, though I didn't have the courage to see them again after what happened that day. Once a while I called called and texted them briefly, at least letting them know I was still alive.

But it wasn't the same.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had to be a fucking joke.

Every time we played poker to decide who'd be sharing bed, Regis always had the best hands and that night was the 4th time it happened.

"Royal flush," the writer showed us his cards. 10, Joker, Queen, King and Ace of spades.

"Bullshit!" Coen tossed his hand with two pairs while I had… pure shit.

"He must be cheating," I accused giving him a dirty look.

"Or you must be some bad losers who don't enjoy spooning," Regis replied, earning a respectful salute from my middle finger. "You've checked and verified I don't have hidden cards."

"If you're not cheating then you must be really good," Coen praised his teammate. "Once the Vytal Festival is over and we're on break, let's go to Vacuo and hit the casinos. The blackjack tables will be ours!"

With the euphoria of the moment, Coen patted Regi's back hard and something came out from his sleeves.

Labels.

Paper labels everywhere.

What's curious is what they had written above.

'King of Hearts'

'Ten of Diamonds'

'Queen of Clovers'

We turned to Regis, who began sweating bullets with a nervous laugh.

"I-I was learning to throw cards like Gambit from X-Men and totally forgot I still had those labels with me. How clumsy. Right?" We weren't falling for that shit. Coen went to his bag, grabbed a rope and stood in front of Regis, eyes wide open gazing at the stern stare of his leader. "Coen? What are you gonna do? Hang me?"

"No, I'm not hanging you." With a wicked smile, her turned to me, "Kaiden, give me a hand with this prick."

I didn't get what he's up to at first, but then I understood what he wanted to do so I summoned some dark hands that immobilized Regis, grasping him by his hands and legs while he struggled like a freshly caught trout.

Revenge is so sweet.

 _10 minutes later..._

"Good night, guys," Coen said from his bed.

"Sleep well," I replied from mine.

"A pillow at least?" the cheater asked from the floor, tied from hands and feet, before a pillow slammed on his face and a muffled 'thanks' came out afterwards.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's a nice morning to read a book and enjoy the fresh weather. I was sitting on a trunk next to a forest near the village while the bullhead arrived and take us back home.

 _Kaiden..._

Ruby's voice came from the woods.

I quickly turned to the source of the sound.

"Hello?" I called startled but I got no answer. I shrugged thinking maybe it's just my imagination and went back to my reading.

 _Kaiden..._

Now I was sure it wasn't my mind.

"Is anyone there?"

 _I'm here..._

I left my book on my seat and began walking to the trees, diving into the dark path inside under their shadow. I kept going on carefully as I followed the voice watching my step, still not reaching its source. The forest became darker as I moved until ending up before a grim dead tree with its branches resembling like claws ready to trap me with the rotten trunk deformed like it had a murderous face staring at me.

 _Kaiden..._

Now the voice was behind me. Turned around, my eyes opened like plates and my face contorted with fear of seeing... a camera.

"Cut!" The drone (which I learned its name was Cameron with the other one was Spielberg) got its distance from me and flew back to Ruth, who was standing next to her team. Aish was holding the speaker that played the recordings that Ruby made days ago for us (Coen insisted she had to do it so I could feel 'motivated') and hovered around for the scene, leading me to the place where I 'die'. Regis was holding the blackboard which indicated what take it is, with a 3 written on it. Coen was playing his role as director (with a dark blue cap with his title sewn and aviator sunglasses) and giving indications about what to do next. "Kaiden, that was excellent. I liked the way you reacted to the voice. However, we need to work on your frightened face. Think about something you really fear."

"Let me see..." I closed my eyes and start imagining what could be useful.

Soul Reaper… kinda but it wasn't totally effective after finally slaying it.

Grimm… meh. Dealing with them was almost an everyday thing.

Exams… I'm doing good at class.

"Nope. I can't think about something that could maybe shit my pants."

"Let me fix it," Ruth says standing in front of me. "Close your eyes." I do as said and dive in the darkness again. "Picture this: you're with your girlfriend. Cuddling. Kissing..."

"What are you-" Was she trying to give me boner?

"Don't interrupt," Ruth scolded me. "The things are getting hot. The kisses are more intense. The hands are everywhere under your clothes. When your lips break contact, you open your eyes and see… Port's face."

'This reminds me the time when I...''

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed falling onto the ground in fetal position, trying to erase the horrifying image from my head.

"I think it was effective," Ruth exclaimed proudly at her achievement turning to her team, who were in the same situation as me: on the ground, crying and trembling like leaves. "Maybe too effective."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After recovering from one of the most traumatic experiences in my life (including the time when I browsed Blake's Ninja of Love), we finished shooting the scenes and went back to the inn to get our belongings ready, say goodbye to Tony and Sunny, who appreciated our service given that week, and walked to the same spot where the ship dropped us previously. The bullhead appeared few minutes later and we boarded, ready to return to Beacon.

The flight was supposed to last at least 5 hours so I spend most of it playing games in my scroll, reading or chatting with the guys meanwhile. Then my scroll buzzed with Ruby calling me after Four hours of trip.

"Hey, Ruby. Missing me already?"

"Obviously. How far are you?"

"One hour, tops," I answered checking the time on my screen. "I must be there before sunset so we could go out to Vale eat something after leaving the stuff back in the room."

"Or we just go to the cafeteria to grab something quick." Ruby proposed. "You must be tired so we could go out another day."

"That' be nice," I really loved how caring Ruby was with me. "Hey, about last night… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"It's fine," Ruby assured. "I know some things are hard to overcome, but remember that you're not alone and we're here if you need anything."

Hearing those words made me feel for inside. It's amazing how my world changed after those months in Beacon. From a lonely, edgy asshole to a more positive, lucky guy. And all began after meeting certain silver eyes girls on my first day.

"Thanks," I whispered kindly. "Maybe we could go tomorrow to Oren's restaurant and-"

 **BAM!**

The world became a chaos as the bullhead began spinning non-stop, pinning me on a side of the ship with my scroll bouncing everywhere while Ruby's barely audible voice was heard alarmed. The the sound of metal shredding competed with the ship systems alarm to decided which one was the loudest. Through the corner of my eye, I glanced at the pilot struggling with the control as he alerted control tower yelling 'We've been hit!' and giving our coordinates of our possible crash.

The view out of the window in front of me changed constantly with the ground approaching as the ship fell at great speed with the blazing turbines leaving a trail of smoke and metal behind.

The bullhead impacted tossing me against the fuselage, with my head hitting the dark metal and blacking out. However, I saw something through the broken window before passing out: a huge dark figure raising before us and I was sure it wasn't looking for hugs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kaiden..."

My whole body hurts.

"Kaiden..."

I could smell a mixed scent of blood, fuel and smoke invading my nose.

"Dude, don't you dare to die… again."

Someone was calling me.

"Sorry, pal, but this is gonna hurt."

Have you been flickered on your forehead? It sucks, isn't it? Now imagine your sentient sword learning its own version, but it felt like if I were flickered with a thick, red hot nail covered in lemon juice poking from inside of my head. The stinging sensation was enough snap out of my unconsciousness.

I found myself in a wrecked bullhead with the tail partially ripped off, barely connected by a segment of cables and steel. My scroll was some feet away with a piece of metal impaling it, being totally wasted. Great, there go my saved memes.

I sat up and rested my back against a side of the fallen ship and checked myself if I had any injury. Luckily, my armor protected me from any damage on my arms and legs, but I had gash on a cheek gradually closing thanks to my aura, leaving a thin thread of blood behind.

"Thanks, Req," I wheezed to my sword.

"Any time," I had the sensation that he was winking.

"Kaiden," I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. I turned to see Regis, who had his Jack Skellington shirt torn. "Are you alright?"

"Beside the fact we crashed? Wonderful," I scoffed before he helped me to stand up.

Coen, Ruth, Aish and Lars (the pilot) joined us, also with minor injuries and dirt on them. The pilot was carrying an assault rifle on his shoulder.

"Everything fine?" Coen asked.

"Nothing serious here," Regis replied looking around the messed insides of the bullhead. "What the hell happened?"

"Something hit us hard," Lars informed us pointing where the ship's tail used to be. "The impact was so strong and precise that it completely bent the ship's tail and destroyed a turbine at the same time."

"The question is what hit us," Aish wondered suspicious.

THUMP!

The ground trembled, making the downed ship crackle with the now loosened parts echoing in the sudden silence.

"The real question is: what or who wanted to shoot us down?"

We got our weapons and equipment ready and headed outside and face our assailant. When I saw what's waiting for us, I maybe… just maybe… had slight spam on my bladder.

Have you heard the phrase 'your ego is the size of a Behemoth'? Or 'that ship is as big as a Behemoth'? What about 'yo momma's so fat so a huntsman thought she was a Behemoth'? Well, there's a reason for it.

We gawked in awe at the huge beast before us. It had the shape of a chimpance as tall as the trees surrounding us (something like 10 meters), but covered by a dark fur from the feet to the toes (except the belly, being hairless and showing a grey skin) with the face being a bone masked and the hollow bright red eyes glaring at us. Despite the strong, short legs, the arms were thinner and longer ending with huge hands with claws. I had a hunch these were responsible for the downed ship. **(A/N: For further reference, check the beast titan from Shingeki no Kyojin.)**

"Now that's a big fat motherfucker," Aish exclaimed, being the first time I've heard her using those words.

"Tell me you didn't fall asleep when Port talked about this guy," I begged without lifting my sight from the Behemoth.

"Luckily, I was high on caffeine that day… so yes," Ruth affirmed with her drones hovering above her, ready for the combat. "Thick skin which reduces the damages, but not like a Nemean. It's most known because its great accuracy when throwing objects at high speed. Despite their appearances, the arms are dangerous so we better stay away from them."

"Good," Coen appreciated the information. "So, what do we do?"

"What if we use the same maneuver used in Hoth during Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back?" All of us turned to Aish, astounded by her idea. "You know. When the Speeder tangled the legs of the AT-AT Walker and made it fall." We still stared at her, totally flabbergasted. "What?"

"We never thought of you as a Star Wars fanatic and we've known you for 3 years," Regis spoke, still surprised.

"I may have watched the movies after going to the cinema with my parents during the semester break," she replied offended folding arms. "Don't judge me."

"We'll talk about our newly discovered geek later," Coen ordered earning a slap in the back of his head from the girl. He turned to me, "Kaiden, how strong are your cables?"

"25 meters of 1 cm thick galvanized cable. It can endure 300 kg, tops."

"We'll distract the Behemoth while you tangle its legs and knock it down. Then we're going on all-out attack."

"Got it," I replied getting my gauntlets ready.

"Lars, you'll be in the back, aiding us with covering fire. Aim to the eyes. It'll be easier if it can't see us."

"Normally, I wouldn't receive orders from a student," the pilot comment. He then shrugged, "Buuuuuut I don't wanna die."

"Like all of us," Coen rolled his eyes. "Ready? Go-"

 **[Play "Guren No Yumiya"-Shingeki no Kyojin OST]**

Before he could finish the word, the Behemoth suddenly grabbed a nearby tree and threw it at us, making us break formation and beginning the fight. We dispersed and I surrounded the giant grimm, keeping my distance so I wouldn't be spotted and the strategy fails.

Coen used his semblance and hurled his sword which made contact on the dark furry skin, it barely left a scratch as his weapon returned to its owner.

Aish focused on throwing anything in hand with her telekinesis, with Regis summoning all the stuff he could get from his paper labels that he wrote at the same time. Grenades, molotov cocktails, spears, etc were launched at the beast, who blocked it with one of its huge hands as the other one swinged at the guys, barely missing for few centimeters.

Ruth and Lars did their best with their guns, not caring if the bullets didn't do much since the shot barely caused minor injuries at the grimm. Even blinding the Behemoth was difficult because they couldn't hit the tiny, red, hollow eyes.

I kept going while everyone had the Behemoth distracted until I was right behind it and braced myself for what's coming next. I raised both gauntlets and fired the cables, grasping on the grimm, and started running around binding the legs together in a tight hold as I went faster and faster until I used almost all the reel I had.

The Behemoth stumbled when it wanted to walk and its lower limbs had their move restricted. Obviously it wasn't fond of the bondage and struggled with the cables letting out angry growls.

Everyone stared at the beast staggering, expectant of the moment it'd fall and our turn to fight back, while I had my gauntlets working hard on keeping the cables tense and having the engines almost crying because the overexertion and doing my best to not being pulled towards the grimm.

The Behemoth rocked back and forth, signing us that the grimm was about to fall face first and we'd have to move if we didn't want it to crush us to death, but something happened. Suddenly, the Behemoth stood still, finally recovering its balance, and glared at us with a death stare. The grimm bent its knees and jumped high several meters from the ground... taking me along since I'm attached to the cables coming from Faith and Force and couldn't cut them. Mental note: fix that issue.

I don't know if I screamed or not, but I was pulled at high speed with the wind raging on my ears and my eyes drying up while I hanged on there like a rag doll.

I don't how so high the grimm took me but was enough to visualize a small point in the distance that I could recognize as Beacon. The quick view of the place I considered my home didn't prepare me for what's coming next.

 **SNAP!**

I loud crack resounded while I felt the tension in my arms loosening and the force dragging me upwards disappeared, stopping momentarily in the air before falling back to the ground. Searching the source of the crack, I saw the Behemoth with its legs spread with the cable remnants falling around like dead snakes.

"Fuck!" I cursed before I got the remainings back to my gauntlets and looked down to find the ground approaching fast. "Fuck!"

I first thought on using the same landing strategy I used during the Initiation but it required using Faith and Hope and now they were useless without a cable or rope to avoid my fall. I could use my semblance and extend a long arm the same way as my gauntlets, but I needed to calculate carefully the distance and the amount of energy I'd be using. Another one would be testing how much aura I had left and crash… with the risk of turning into a bloody spot down there.

As I kept falling, a buzz was barely heard and turned to where it was coming. Cameron (one of Ruth's drones) was flying in my direction so I had to think quickly. I took my jack off and passed it over the drone and stop my fall as the machine took me safely back to the ground. And for safely I mean clumsily and with legs trembling.

Never in my life I've loved the earth under my feet like that day.

"Are you ok?" Regis asked while everyone regrouped.

"Despite the fact that the Behemoth could break my galvanized cable, pulled me meters from the ground and I will probably suffer from acrophobia? I'm cool."

"What do we do now?" Lars questioned freaked out. "The plan didn't work and we still have a big ass grimm, which barely feel any of ours attacks, stalking us."

"Wait a second," Ruth looked around alarmed. "Where the hell is it?"

He was right. The Behemoth wasn't seen around. How the hell does a 10 meters tall grimm could disappear so easily?

"Shit. Back on back!" Coen ordered and all of us formed a circle with our backs making contact with everyone's and focused on what was in front of us with the weapons ready.

Silence. The only sound heard was the wind rustling the tree tops and only that was enough to have us on the limit.

Seconds seemed slow.

I could feel everyone's hearts beating fast through the contact of our backs as they did their best to keep calm during our situation

The forest remained dead.

I scanned what was before me. I didn't notice at first that several trees were ripped from the root and turning the battlefield into a sorrowful glade.

Even if the Behemoth couldn't be seen, we knew it was out there. When had for granted when…

"Watch out!"

I wasn't told if I should watch out from the north, south, east, west or above, but I moved out by instinct right when the beast lunged at us, slamming its giants fists against the ground and make it tremble.

"What do we do now?" Aish waited for orders with her whips waving next to her.

We dodged a trunk thrown at us before her leader answered, "Hit it until we figure out something."

In retrospect, it's easier said than done.

During the following hellish minutes, the fight turned into a desperate struggle to survive the time until the help arrived. If there was any on the way.

We were reaching our limits as the Behemoth managed to damage our auras and our resources decreased. I had several close calls evading the projectiles and a foot that almost stomped me. Lars had to keep his distance because he lacked of aura and his ammo was running low. Aish almost had an arm ripped off when she was grabbed by the grimm before Coen slashed the giant hand to free her. Regis had his leg busted when a log fell on him and his aura got shattered, so he was dragged somewhere safe and provided support summoning supplies from his paper labels (and leaves when he wanted to save paper). Ruth lost one of her drones when it was smacked like a fly and tossed against a tree.

We weren't going to make it if we kept it like that.

"This is useless," I exclaimed exhausted.

"There must be a way out of this. I'm sure of it," Coen remained optimistic, even though he was covered with sweat, dirt and blood from wounds already healed by his aura.

'I hope so. Ruby already lost someone who went on a mission and I won't make her go through that experience again,' I thought.

A giant boulder flew over our heads as we crouched to avoid it. However, we didn't notice that the projectile was aimed to Regis, who was hiding behind a tree with the leg splinted using boards and bandages created from the paper labels and using his semblance.

"No!" I shouted raising my hand and aiming at a point in the path of the rock. A black hand came out of the ground, which catched it with me feeling the recoil and threw back to its sender. I felt light headed after using my semblance constantly and been fighting the whole fight non-stop, so I fell on my knees. I was reaching my limit in the worst place possible.

The Behemoth didn't enjoy the sensation of a big stone crashing on its face and it was lucky enough to have me down on my knees to get even. Those seconds seemed to go in slow motion: a giant hand raised, my name being screamed and the same hand falling fast on me. It was totally different from being punched by a beringel. It's like if a mountain decided to tackle you, feeling the impact all over your body. I couldn't even scream when my body exploded with pain before being thrown into the air while my mind barely processed what was happening. My aura reached its limit and shattered when I crashed on a hard surface and my mind faded away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hi, Alice."

"Fuck off."

"Bye, Alice."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"...den."

Goddammit. Again? Falling unconscious or being on the verge of death was becoming a trend for me. I just hoped my sword wouldn't wake me up with another mental flick on the forehead.

"Kaiden!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

The aching on my cheeks slowly got me back to the world with Ruth still slapping me and her remaining drone hanging on her back. I was laying on my back inside the downed ship. The wall behind me was dented like if something hard had crashed on it and I had a hunch what was that.

"I'm awake," I let her know, tasting blood in my mouth. I tried to sit up but an intense pain on my right that made me flinch. Without asking permission, Ruth extended a hand on my side and once again I winced in pain with a quiet crack echoing in my inside.

"You have your ribs broken," the girl observed groing back to her position.

"How long was I gone?"

"Two minutes, tops. We're still standing our ground but I don't know how longer we're keep going. There's has to be a way-" Ruth stopped mid-sentence when she placed a hand on the cold surface and her face was filled by a mix of surprise and hope. "Jackpot."

"What?"

"Maybe we are not so screwed as I thought," she answered with a faint smile. "There's a minigun installed in the bullhead and maybe I can deploy it. Hold on."

She the closed her eyes to concentrate on reaching the ship's system and make the gun show up. The bullhead screeched sorely with the controls in the cockpit beeping few seconds before the floor on a side of the cabin opened up and the the aforementioned weapon came up shimmering like it weren't installed in a freshly wrecked ship.

"Uuugh!" Ruth groaned. "I need to keep my hands on the bullhead or the minigun won't shoot, so I won't be able to fire it. Unless..."

"Unless?" I repeated expectantly.

"I need you at the torret."

I looked at the minigun. So shiny and gorgeous (great, now I was thinking like Ruby). I could hear an angelic choir as two cherubims with the face of my girlfreind descended holding a banner with 'TIME TO WRECK SOME SHIT UP' written in golden, cursive words. It's my call.

"Ruth... you've said some beautiful words." I ignored my pain and took my position behind the big gun. My hands held firmly the handles and caressed the triggers, feeling a itch to pull it and unleash hell on the beast.

"Ready?" the girl asked and I nodded. I feel the minigun coming back to life and the barrel started spinning, waiting to spit fire and I wanted some payback.

Rock on.

"Hey, asshole!" I yelled with a wicked grin on my face. The Behemoth had a raised fist, ready to punch Aish and Lars, but it stopped and turned to me. "Say hello to my little friend!" with those words, I pressed both triggers and the show began.

The minigun roared with every bullet fired per seconds, aimed to the big motherfucker standing in front of me. The vibration going through my arms. The heat of the cannon warming me up like a bonfire. The warcry the gun made me let out. It was amazing. So awesome so the pain coming from my broken ribs seemed to vanish from the adrenaline I was feeling going through my veins. I had to ask Coco to let me fire her's when I be back at Beacon.

Slowly the burning burst went up on its way to the face and the grimm shielded itself with the hands, something useless because the fired rounds were of a larger caliber and it took few seconds to pierce the palms and hit the mask. The beast jerked off when the shots reached the eyes and covered them with what's left of its hands. Before I could do more damage, the Behemoth charge in my direction doing its best to block the shots without looking where it was going.

I kept firing, descending the burst to the legs with the hope to slow it down while the guys come up with something, or to make it fall and let it totally open to the final blow. What happened next was a bit of both.

The Behemoth collapsed after the continuous burst totally shredded on of its legs, causing the floor to shake with the fall and the grimm roaring in agony and anger by its situation. It didn't stop its efforts to crush me and kept moving on using its stumps and its remaining leg. And to make the things better, the minigun got stuck and couldn't keep firing at the dark beast and and that would leave me no choice but to go to attack once more even though I could still feel my broken ribs torturing me from within.

Then some huge logs appeared from above with Aish using her semblance and her hands raised as her appearance was totally different from the one that everyone used to see. Her fancy clothes were torn and dirt with her hair totally messed and stuck to her face because her sweat. She was totally pissed off and I think that's what impulsed her to still activate her ability.

The diva suddenly dropped her hands, signing the logs to fall on the grimm. All of them pierced the dark being, which let out a groan of pain, before a giant boulder descended over its disfigured face and killing it once for all.

Aish stood before the now-vanishing body of the Behemoth and spitted on it.

"These were my favorite clothes, you piece of shit."

Once again in my life, I was scared of women and their love for clothes.

 **[Song ends]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Our rescue arrived half of an hour after we managed to slay the Behemoth.

After gathering our belongings and making sure the bullhead wasn't going to explode, Ruth used once again her technopathy on the ship so Lars could contact another one deployed from Beacon after the distress call. We only had to make sure that we didn't received unwanted visit meanwhile.

The things were calmed for the moment so we treated our wounds with the emergency supplies we had aboard and the ones Regis could summon from his paper labels (and leaves) and Aish scouted around the perimeter, gathering my gauntlets' claws and what's left of Ruth's drone. Luckily, there was hope of fix it since the hard drive was intact and the thrusters has minor damages; however I commented her that Ruby could give her a hand.

I was ordered to stay still so I wouldn't mess my ribs while we waited for the rescue and I could be checked thoroughly. Regis made a ice compress like the one he was using on his broken leg to alleviate the pain and shared his painkillers.

Hearing the sound of engines in the distance was music for our ears. The new-coming bullhead appeared from the still standing trees on the order of the messed up clearing and began its descent some meters from us.

The ship was bigger from the crashed one with a pair of doubled barreled turrets on each side; ready to smoke any grimm wanting to have fun with us. The rear hatch opened slowly and four Atlas soldiers came out with their weapons raised analysing the area before they determined it was safe. Behind them appeared JNPR.

"Same here," he replied pumping it.

"Woah!" Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora exclaimed in awe, next to a flabbergasted Ren and a pair of soldier, as they stared at the half dissolved body of the Behemoth. One of the soldiers took out his scroll and snapped a pic.

"Enjoying the sight?," I asked with a sly grin, amused by their reaction.

"Kaiden, are you alright?" he asked, finally noticing me lying under a tree and ran in my direction as I sat up.

"I'm fine. Just some ribs giving trouble," I groaned, wincing at the burning sensation coming from my left side and holding the ice compress against it. I raised a fist to Jaune, "It's good to see you again, bro."

"Did you do that?!" Nora screamed pointing at the fallen beast.

"Actually, Aish's the one who finished it. I just blinded it and mauled its knee."

They glanced at the girl, who had changed into a 'more appropriate outfit for rescues', keeping the previously torn clothes saved for a later farewell. Please, don't ask.

I started to stand, leaning on the trunk while I felt a little numb from the effect of the painkillers. I lose my balance for a second but I didn't fall because I felt something preventing it. Pyrrha had her hand raised, pointing at me, and using her semblance on the piece of armor I had on my right arm; a lucky guess from her because that way my broken ribs wouldn't bother me. It got me off guard since she prefered to keep her semblance as hidden as possible.

"I got you. Jaune, help him," she said before Jaune wrapped my right arm over his neck and slipped one under my armpit; making sure he doesn't touch my ribs.

After making sure everything was under control, everyone headed to ship and return to Beacon. Regis was being taken on a stretcher after a medic checked and placed his leg in a comfortable position. Ruth carefully put her fallen drone in a bag like a puppy in a cradle. Ren and Nora covered our backs in case some grimm decided to show to say goodbye; the girl was totally disappointed for the fact that it never happened. A medic indicated Jaune to sit me down on a seat before the woman started touching me before she reached my broken bones; I didn't feel much pain but still I felt a small discomfort when the hands reached the affected area. Fortunately, they were only fissures that would heal in a few days with rest and a balm that would react with my aura that would do the rest of the work.

"I never expected you'd arrive to save us," I leaned on the back of the seat and smiled at Jaune and Pyrrha. "Don't get me wrong. I owe you one."

"That's what the friends are for," the redhead replied kindly.

Then a thought crossed my mind and my face grimaced.

"How's Ruby?"

Both glanced each other awkwardly, apparently hesitating in answering my question. I knew I wouldn't like what they're about to tell me.

"Ruby… when I saw her… was devastated," Jaune said staring at the floor. "Glynda called us for rescue mission but we had no idea of who she was talking about. Right when we were leaving, she told us what happened during your call and begged us to save you."

I felt awful listening what Jaune was saying. I knew I was making Ruby go through the same experience when she lost her mother. The fear of not seeing each other again. Not feeling our hands holding. Not feeling the same happiness we had whenever we're together. I'd also feel like that if something happened to her.

A hand squeezed my shoulder.

"It's ok," Pyrrha assured me. "You're safe now and going back to Beacon."

"Thanks," I appreciated her words, but I just wanted to be with someone in particular.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thankfully, the trip back to the academy went eventless without any grimm ambushing us. Through the window, I could see Vale approaching slowly with Beacon standing glorious before us. I felt relieved the moment when the ship finally landed on the platform and the hatch opened, ending definitely my first mission and resuming my life as student.

I got up, with the discomfort from my injured ribs barely perceptible thanks to the balm, and reached for my bag, but Jaune grabbed it first and insisted on taking it for me before heading outside.

Beacon's tower greeted us with its green light shining warmly as if it also was glad to see us back. But what caught my attention was the people receiving us. Glynda, Ozpin and General Ironwood stood at an end of the platform looking at us concerned after what we went through. Next to them was RWY, with Blake missing, with the same look as the adults mixed with relief. However, I focused on a pair of silver eyes, red and puffy as a sign of being crying.

I began trotting towards Ruby the same she did until both of us were almost running, ignoring my numb side where my cracked ribs were. We didn't say a word when our bodies encountered and wrapped our arms over each other, feeling our earth beating as one after being separated for a long week.

In the dead silence surrounding us, a quiet sob was heard and I could feel my shoulder being soaked by warm tears. I tightened the embrace and caressed Ruby's hair, letting her let out all the despair she felt these hours. I thought about anything I could have said to comfort her: 'I love you', 'I missed you', 'You look beautiful', 'Ruth's looking for help to repair her drone, wanna help?', 'Hail, Hydra'.

However, I pressed her against me, approached my mouth to her ear and whispered…

"I'm home."

* * *

 **Well, Kaiden's back with Ruby after a long, deadly week. I hope you're satisfied after putting him in danger again for your amusement. Lol just kidding.**

 **Alright, the reviews:**

 **Runelt99:** Ooooooh. I have it well planned. Sadly, you'll have to wait for it.

 **Gizmo Gear:** And it's only the beginning ;)

 **dandyrro403:** Here it is. Are you satisfied with your care?

 **Jokes aside, these weeks have been a total mayhem. The hurricanes in USA, the earthquake in Mexico City and the shooting in Las Vegas. To anyone who has friends, family, or was affected by these events, my prayers are with you and with them. Be stron and remember you're not alone.**

 **See ya later!**


	47. Intervention and encouragement words

**Hello, guys.**

 **Jeit93 is here with more RWBY: Grimm Reaper!**

 **Well, it's been another really shitty week with all the work and stress. At least I could get Horizon Zero Dawn on sale.**

 **October is gone along with my b-day and Halloween so the Holidays are coming with more insane discounts in games ready to mess with my financial status.**

 **ReddLotus- WAIT IT WAS YOUR B-DAY!**

 **Yeah. No big deal.**

 **Anyway, let's go back to canon and get ready to what I have coming next.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 47: Intervention and encouragement words

-o-

Once again, having aura was awesome. Three days after the encounter with the Behemoth, my ribs were strong healthy as always after applying the balm that Peach had given me to apply every night before sleeping. Ruby obviously offered to do it as excuse to fondle me whenever Yang wasn't looking.

The good side of the fight against the giant grimm was that I had a good reason to get a new scroll after the old one was destroyed during the crash. Good processor, 16gb RAM, Cyborg Operative System, good camera and big storage memory. The price was a little bit high, but thankfully I had no problem with it, given my bank account.

About my girlfriend, she always was with me after that day and, sincerely, she acted too clingy because she barely gave some space. From sleeping in my futon with her arms all over me to insisting on going with me to the Aquila to work on the secret project when I got Peach's approval to fight; on the latter, Ruth aided me asking Ruby to help her with her drone and distracting the girl meanwhile I was out. I couldn't complain because it's fault she's like that after what happened and I willing to make her feel better.

Unlike Blake.

The things hadn't improved with the incognito faunus. She now skipped classes, barely ate and started drinking energetic drinks like water, spent nights in the library, the eye bags on her face made her look like a raccoon and hardly talked to anyone. Her obsession with the investigation was going too far to the point where she barely noticed my return on the third day of arrival. Ruby felt bad about this, being her friend and team leader and not knowing what do to make her reconsider her behavior, and I could see she felt impotent for her situation.

There was an incident after Combat Class. Pyrrha kicked whole team CRDL'S asses by herself and won her fight against Mercury afterwards he quitted (pussy). All of us got out to the courtyard once the class was dismissed and were heading to the cafeteria to grab a snack when Sun called Blake.

"Hey, Blake! You, uh, doing ok?" the monkey boy said tapping her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Blake answered harshly, her voice reflecting the fatigue and bad mood she had after another night of more investigation.

Sun cleared his throat and spoke.

"S-so, I hear there's this dance going on this weekend. Ah, sounds pretty lame but… you and me… I'm thinking not as lame, huh?

He was right. The coming Sunday there's a dance before the freshmen teams headed to a mission shadowing a professional huntsman. Obviously, I was going with Ruby even if none of us had idea about dancing.

"What?" Blake asked dryly.

"The dance! This weekend!" Sun explained. "You wanna go or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance," she replied irritated as she walked past us. "I thought you of all the people would get that."

Sun expression turned sad and discouraged after the girl's rejection. I had the feeling he had a crush on Blake and her situation wasn't helping at all.

I glanced at Ruby and could see she had the same idea as me.

This needed to stop. We needed to talk to Blake. All of us.

But...

I had to go to the Aquila and keep testing the Holosseum.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready, Kaiden?" professor Turing asked through the intercom.

"Ready as always," I replied stretching a little and testing my gauntlets; loaded with new galvanized cable reels and the claws installed.

"Got it. While you were out, we worked on a new mode that you could enjoy."

Suddenly, a small platform materialized under my feet and elevated from the floor some centimeters as more platforms appeared around me, stopping at certain heights and all over the place without a determined order. The one all over us had a small flag raised and waving in a nonexistent wind.

"The objective is simple: go up and capture the flag."

"That's it? Piece of cake."

"I knew you'd say that so let's make this more interesting."

The floor now was glowing in a bright red and yellow and the could feel that the place was getting heat up. Then I understood what was happening: the floor was lava.

"But wait. There's more," the Atlesian Billy Mays said before another change took place in the simulation. "By the way, you have 5 minutes."

Now there were grimm on the platforms or flying around in the case of the nevermores and voltaires. The things got more interesting.

"Interesting," I exclaimed amazed before taking position. "Let's begin."

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 **BEEEEEEEEP**

The alarm buzzed and I jumped from the start line before shooting a line aimed to a platform hovering above me and landed on the one next to it. My feet barely touched the surface when a creep lunged at me and I rolled to dodge it, making the beast the first to fall into virtual lava.

Another line was shot and I began my ascension to another place up high but a giant nevermore showed up and tried to tackle me before I retrieved the cable and fell on a surface few feet from where I stood previously while the bird began turning around. I couldn't keep using Faith and Force if that thing could take me down halfway, so my best option was leaping from platform to platform and using my semblance to throw dark blades with the hope of getting rid of it.

Resuming my climb, I kept being ambushed by the artificial beasts the same time I quickly drawn Requiem to slay them without wasting more time. I had covered two-thirds of the route when I miscalculated a jump and hardly reached the next segment, grabbing the edge to avoid my fall to the burning lava, which had risen and swallowed the platforms that were below me, and pulling myself over. But then an ursa slashed me with its giant, tossing me out and falling to the burning pit and at mercy if the nevermore. I had my moment of revenge shooting a claw on the black bear and pulling it towards me, using the impulse to land safely while the ursa burned in the lava.

I was close to complete the simulation. Only 2 more before I reached the flag but the space between platforms was too much to do it just jumping and there weren't anything I could use to grasp with my gauntlets. I had to think quickly before the nevermore returned.

Maybe if I jumped off, secured a cable under the platform in middle and swing like a pendulum, I could exploit the momentum to land to reach the flag. Perfect in my mind, but unknown if it'd work.

I took distance and put my plan in action. Force seized the surface under the platform,activating its claw like it had detected a non-metallic material like the other times during the simulation. Swinging my legs forward to get more impulse, I detached the claw when I got the other side and got ready to fall and get the flag when something got me off course and started falling to the lava.

The nevermore was back and I had no way to recover since all the platforms, but the three above, had been swallowed by the hot material. I was done.

I embraced myself to feel my body burning but nothing happened. I felt warmth but just the kind I feel when I lay on the spot where the sun bathed its light on the carpet in the room, and a soft feeling as if I were on a soft cloud.

"Simulation finished," the system spoke, ending the exercise while the "lava" slowly descended before placing me carefully on the ground. I remained sprawled on the floor still heavy breathing after the exciting test.

"Kaiden, are you ok?" Sherry asked worried through the intercom.

I sat up and, with a wild grin, exclaimed, "Again!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

30 minutes straight. No break. That's how I had been running the simulator over and over again to grab the damned flag. Sometimes I succeeded. Sometimes I ran out of I fell to the warm soft lava.

After reaching the goal for the 4th time, I decided to take a breath and headed to the control room.

"Enjoyed the show?"

"Do you mean the time a beowulf and a creep decided to give you a hug before falling to the lava?" Sherry said mockingly tossing me a drink.

"Hahaha. Very funny." I caught the bottle and slowly drank it after remembering how so thirsty I was.

"Funny or not, I can confirm that the time attack mode was a success," Turing declared satisfied.

"I agree," I affirmed, totally convinced after running the simulation several times. "I'm surprised you developed this function despite having the schedule very tight with the Vytal festival in a few weeks."

"Actually, with the data we have recollected during the tests, we have come a long way with the project. Basically, we are far ahead of what we had predicted thanks to you. Still there's a trek until the Holosseum be totally completed, but now we can go easily instead of being in a hurry."

"Are you planning on displaying a demonstration during the inauguration?"

"Correct. What better way to make known the new innovation in the education of future hunters than in an event seen all over Remnant?" Sherry replied enthusiastic.

"And an event where million of people will be looking at me live," I still had some of stage fright. I could tolerate a classroom during Combat Class after these months, but thinking about a whole stadium and the cameras pointing at me made me sweat bullets.

"C'mon," Sherry rustled my hair. "You're gonna do it great. Amirite, everyone?"

"Totally."

"You'll be kicking butts."

"See? Just do your best," the assistant said with a kind smile.

"All of us will be cheering for you, Kaiden," Turing assured. "No matter what kingdom you're from or if you're a Special Unit. Now you're part of this team. Whenever you're visiting Atlas, drop by the lab to say hi."

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate your support and it's a honor you leave me to participate in this project."

"The honor is ours, young huntsman. Your work is very important to complete a new way to improve the education of our future defenders," the professor nodded with respect. "So, shall we continue?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some runs of simulation later, I was going back to Beacon on the usual airship. Lately, I was allowed in the cockpit while the pilot gave me a quick explanation of how to fly the vehicle. I couldn't touch anything but I got the basic in case of emergency. I was getting a review of the steps to land when I got a text from Ruby.

 **Where r u?**

 **Arrivin at Beacon.**

 **Good. We r talking to Blake 2night.**

 **K.**

 **Can u go for her? I tried to call her, but she's not picking up.**

 **The usual place?**

 **Yep.**

The usual place. A seat in the library in front of a computer where Blake always sat at checking working on her investigation the information gathered so far. If she wasn't kicked out by the librarian, she'd stay all the night there. When I found her, four disposable cups were laying next to her with coffee remainings inside while the brunette had her eyes fixed on the holographic in front of her.

I stood at her side and called her.

"Blake."

I got no response. I raised my voice a little bit, avoiding being called off by the librarian.

"Blake."

The same. This time I approached her and patted once her shoulder.

In a blink, Blake grabbed a pen next to her hand and turned around to stab it right in my left eye, stopping right before making contact. My breath suddenly stopped seeing the inked tip. I wasn't sure if my aura would protect me but I didn't want to find out.

"H-hey! It's me."

Blake kept pointing at me with her tired eyes until she finally realized what she attempted to do and lowered her improvised weapon.

"What are you doing here?" she asked dryly, sitting back in front of the computer.

"I'm ok. Thanks for worrying about the stab I was about to get," I commented with sarcasm, which earned me a dirty look from the girl. "I came to get you."

"I already told you guys that I'm fine," she berated angrily. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Alright. One: you're my friend, Blake, and I also consider you something like a sister. It is my duty to care for the well-being of my friends. And two: I'm not here for that. Ruby called me. She might have found something."

I could see the cat ears hidden in the black bow perked up with the news and turned to me.

"What?"

I was lying but it was the only way to get her attention… and it was working.

"Actually, Weiss is the one who found it, but Ruby called you several times."

Blake grabbed her scroll and saw the notification on the screen, "Oh."

"C'mon. We'll meet back in the room."

"Fine. Just let me get my stuff," Blake asked me gathering the papers she had sprawled all over the desk. I helped her to make it quick and headed to the room.

Lately, it's been tough to be alone with Blake. Before, I could chat with her about anything and we were able to keep going on long time. Now, she only replied with a grunt, a discouraged "yeah", or just awkward silence.

Our quiet walk came to an end when we reached our door and I slided my scroll over the scanner before going in. The rest of the team was inside waiting for us.

"Shall we begin?" Weiss motioned us to sit, whether on her bed or in Yang's.

I sat next to Weiss on her mattress, with Ruby between us, while Blake sat next to Yang on her bed.

"So, what did you find?" Blake inquired expectantly.

We glanced each other awkwardly before the question.

"Actually, there's something we wanted to talk you about," I said trying to figure out what words I had to use.

"What… is… it?" the brunette snarled narrowing her amber eyes.

"I… ummm… how can I say this?" I had no idea of how to begin.

"We want you to go to the dance?" Yang came to the rescue.

"YOU WHAT?!" was the answer we got.

"We want you to go to the dance," Ruby explained trying to calm her down.

"That's ridiculous," Blake grouched folding arms.

"Blake, we're worried about you," Yang intervened to convinced her partner. "This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"You can't, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering," Weiss said listing the unhealthy habits that Blake had developed.

"You think I care about grades?!" Blake exploded pointing the world outside our window. "People's lives are at stake!"

"We know, and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to," Yang gently tried to dismiss her worries to calm her down.

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale," Ruby declared remarking the info we got from they guys after they sneaked into the White Fang's meeting.

"And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months," Weiss added.

"Also we know that Torchwick was behind the shutdown of the defenses that night in Aztlan," I had a hunch who might had helped him.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too."

Yang was right. It's not common thing that a wanted criminal had access to a giant robot that wasn't deployed yet.

"But there're still unanswered questions!" Blake demurred worried.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open," I did my effort to reason with her.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day," Yang joined me in the attempt.

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it," Weiss cheered her up.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang now was excited too.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked confused.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted quite longer than expected."

Weiss was right. Almost all the second year teams had returned to the academy after their mission. Sadly, Coco's team wasn't one of them and they were in charge of planning the dance the coming Sunday, so Glynda asked Weiss and Yang to take over meanwhile.

"So, Weiss and I decided to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have the perfect night."

"And once it's all over, we'll return to our search, rested and ready," I assured giving a convinced smile.

"What do you think?" Ruby give the final question and we awaited for the brunette to give up and agree.

Blake closed her tired eyes, took a deep breath and gave us her answer.

"Rest and ready?" she remarked my words bitterly. "Like you did when you were so desperate for your memories?"

I felt cold inside hearing that reply. I felt hurt. I knew I did wrong, but hearing it coming from a friend was the worst.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time," Blake dryly said getting up and heading to the door. "I'll be in the library."

Then she left, leaving the room in a dead silence.

"Are you ok?"

The moment when Ruby squeezed my shoulder, I didn't notice I was staring at the carpeted floor while Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at me saddened and worried. What Blake said was hard and hurtful, but also true. I've made many reckless actions that almost got me (and actually) killed. However, I didn't want to make them get them more concerned.

"I'm fine," I said smiling at them.

"What Blake said was out of place," Weiss commented angered.

"Yes, but she wasn't wrong. I wasn't the most patient guy during that dark time."

Ruby was about to object but someone knocked. Weiss walked to the door and opened it. What we found… well…

"Weeeeeeeiiissss~ "

Jaune.

With a guitar.

Playing a serenade.

And the cherry of the cake: a wink.

.

.

.

Goddammit.

Without thinking twice, Weiss slammed the door shut before the blonde guy could say a word.

"Awwww, come on. Open the door," Jaune begged from the other side still knocking. The Schnee, like me, was facepalming before his newest desperate attempt to conquer the girl. "I promise not to sing."

Weiss rolled her ice blue eyes and gave up before she, reluctantly, opened the door. However…

"I lied~! "

Weiss and me facepalmed again.

" Weiss Schnee~," he began singing playing his guitar "will you accompany me~ to the dance~ on~ Sunday~? ?

"Are you done?" Ice Queen asked unamused.

"Yes?"

"No," she finally answered before she shut the door for second time in the last minute, letting us listen Jaune's hopes and dreams shatter. She turned around to see our reaction to the cold rejection. "What?"

"And that is why they call you the Ice Queen," Yang declared after witnessing the sad scene.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind," she said with a confident smile.

"What if that person says no?" I asked.

"Seriously? Do you remember who you're talking to?" Weiss talked back, offended.

"Yes, and my questions still stands," I grinned at the dirty look she gave me.

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go," Ruby declared sadly, still feeling helpless when she was unable to help her teammate. So, I wrapped an arm around her and pressed against me, trying to make her feel better.

But, still, that was the doubt: how could we save our friend from herself?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's up, Kaiden?"

"Hey, Sun. Hi, Neptune."

I was leaving the forgery after giving some maintenance to my equipment when I came across Sun and Neptune. Sadlyy, the cylinder were totally damaged after falling from several meter during the ambush of the Behemoth, so I had to used something easier to replace it. This time I was using small spheres with claws to grasp on anything in case the integrated magnet can't find any metallic surface to attach. I made four of them and installed a mechanism that could cut the cable in case of emergency and install a new sphere. It added a little more of weight but nothing that made me slower during combat.

"What are you doing?" the blue haired guy asked walking next to hi partner.

"Just finishing some stuff with my gadgets. You?"

"Walking around. Neptune is so curious about Beacon so he wants to visit every corner," Sun explained annoyed jerking a thumb to said boy.

"Hey, how many time will we be able to visit another academy? Huh? Only if we're competing in the Vytal Festival."

"Yeah. Yeah." Then he whispered, "Nerd."

"I heard it!"

"If the newlywed couple is done discussing, I'm going to the ballroom to see how Yang and Weiss are doing with the preparation. Coming?"

"Sure," Both said and he headed to the place.

"So, how's Haven?" I asked curious about their academy.

"Ooooooh! The view is so awesome!" Sun exclaimed.

"The academy is suspended on top of two mountains with the city extending underneath. When we first arrived, breathing was difficult by the height but then got used to it and our lungs got stronger; something we really appreciate during long fights."

"Cool."

"You should come one day. We'd show you around the city and its levels. The lower ones are the most interesting," Sun affirmed with a sly smirk.

"Oh no, sir. We're NOT going to the lower levels again."

"Why?" Now I was intrigued.

"Because that's where the shady business are dealt. Hitman. Black market. Secret information. Too dangerous."

"More dangerous than fighting the White Fang, a criminal Huntsman and a Soul Reaper?" I said deadpanned raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes. No… Maybe," Neptune stammered. "But still it's serious thing the stuff over there. Lionheart made us four to kneel in middle of the courtyard holding buckets of water for hours after he caught us."

"Lionheart?"

"Our headmaster," Sun answered. "He looks like an old lion and totally smells like one."

"As I was saying, Haven's almost the same as Beacon, along with its own essence and features."

"Awesome. I hope the next festival be at Mistral and visit you guys."

"It'll be fun."

Then we opened the door to the ballroom.

The place looked almost the same as the night before the Initiation, but some balloons and decorations hanged around with tables and chairs all over. There's a staircase leading to the upper balcony where more ornaments adorned the banister with soft colored ribbons.

Wess and Yang were discussing while a distressed Ruby was sittislumping on a chair.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines," Weiss arguing with Yang. What a surprise.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked as we entered.

"We were thinking about it," The white haired girl replied flirty with a light blush.

"That's pretty cool."

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun asked friendly, even if Weiss thought otherwise.

"Pfft, yeah right," Ruby scoffed while I sat next to her.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night," Yang proudly declared.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked us curious.

"Uh, this," Sun pointed at what he's wearing: the same torn,rolled up jeans, sneakers, red gauntlets and white opened shirt.

"Seriously?" I questioned hoping it was a joke.

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says," Neptunes intercede for his teammate.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo," Sun declared without caring about our thoughts. "It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kinda place."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Yang deadpanned while she, Ruby, Weiss and I looked at him with 'No shit' faces.

"So, uh... what does Blake think of all this?" Sun asked awkwardly scratching his head. "She still being all, ya know… Blake-y?"

"Obviously," answered Weiss.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby said discouraged while I grabbed her hand to console her.

"Something come out," I guaranteed her trying to cheer her up.

"Guys, trust me," Yang was glowing in total confidence. "Blake will be at the dance tomorrow. And for that…" she turned to me grinning "Kai, I'm gonna need your help."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Status."

"The objective is at the usual spot," I informed commander Xiao Long through the scroll as I put down my scope. "Your orders?"

"Wait until I take position and I'll give you the sign."

I could see the brawler sneaking around Blake keeping her distance to avoid being sighted. However, it wasn't necessary because the brunette was totally absorbed from the world sitting on the same chair, in front of the same computer and the same papers sprawled all over. I was standing behind a bookshelf in the library scouting the area.

My scroll buzzed.

In position. Operation Grumpy Blake is on

I rolled my eyes to the stupid name and put my hand in my pants pocket and took out what was inside. A laser pointer. I wasn't sure if what I was about to do was racist or not, but I had no option and aimed the device to the screen in front of Blake.

A red dot appeared on its holographic surface. It automatically got the girl's attention and I pointed up and down it a little bit before aiming at her hand. She turned around so I quickly hid behind the bookshelf. I waited several seconds and peeked to see if it was safe. Blake was back to the computer. I pointed again to her hand and moved the dot to the screen again and slided it randomly until I get a reaction from her. She slammed her hand on the table so it'd to be something.

I quickly changed position right on time to find her staring at the direction where I was and I took my distance from her before going at it again. The red dot appeared on the floor right in front of her and started moving ahead while Blake followed it without losing sight of it. What I really fund amusing was that fact that she actually tried to stomp it, giving long strides and growling every time she missed it.

If I weren't in danger of having a painful death by an angered incognito faunus girl, I'd be laughing my ass off.

We were drawing closer to the aisle where Yang awaited so I extended my arm with darkness and the red dot turned right and Blake followed without thinking twice. Until…

"Helloooo~!"

She found Yang turning around the corner.

"What are you-"

"We need to talk," she bimbo interrupted her, grabbing her by the hand and dashing out the library.

Meanwhile I just sighed and headed back to the table, to gather Blake's stuff before meeting the girls a the second intervention.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well just save your breath," I heard Blake's voice as I approached to the empty classroom in which Yang and me agreed to meet. "If it's about I told Kaiden last night, I'll apologize later."

"You don't have to," I announced entering the room and leaving Blake's stuff on a table, before walking down the stairs towards the podium at the other side of the room. "I admit what you said were true. Harsh, but true."

"And we don't want you to stop. We want you to slow down."

"We don't have the luxury to slow down," Blake answered Yang's petition sternly.

"It's not a luxury. It's a necessity," she talked back.

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick."

"And we're going to. In time," I guaranteed leaning on the podium.

"But first, you have to sit down and listen to what we have to say," Yang calmly said patting the wooden surface where she was sitting with crossed legs.

Blake glanced at me unsure and I jerked my head to the table her signing her to sit. She hesitated for a moment, but she gave up and did as told at the other end.

"Fine," she sighed defeated.

I turned to Yang and she nodded telling me that I could begin.

"As you know, I was a mess for some weeks. After facing a dangerous grimm, dying and coming back, I was too desperate for getting my memories back and almost got myself killed… again. But it wasn't the first time I was like that."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked surprised just like Yang.

I stood up and walked around the classroom, sliding my hand over the desks I passed by, as I remembered that day.

"It had been almost a year since Alice passed away and I was totally troubled since I couldn't control my semblance at all. I tried almost everything: meditation, small exercises, etc. I never had the courage to talk Qrow about the real nature of my abilities because I feared he'd consider me a freak and lose another mentor. Then I reached a point where I was like you, Blake."

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath and continued.

"First, I did my homework in middle of the night or early morning after training before I started skipping classes. Barely ate or sleep; just eating a quick snack and drinking energy drinks or coffee. My mom was worried about my behavior and tried to reason with me. What did I do? I shouted at her, demanding her to leave me alone and many things I still loathe myself nowadays." I stopped some seconds to breath, trying to lose myself clenching my fists. "She said no word and left. I didn't care about it and kept going on my training until I collapsed days later in a high fever. I still don't know if it's luck or mere coincidence she found me and took me to a hospital asap. I woke up days later and found her sleeping next to me on that bed, apparently never leaving my side. That's when I realized what I've done and the harm I caused. From that day, I kept training but without neglecting myself and those I love, and began limiting my semblance to blades while I still developed it in secret, slowly gaining more control but at a safe pace." I turned to the girls and she were looking at me in shocked and it wasn't surprise for me, since they knew mom very well and I had to be a real dick to say such things to her. "What I'm saying is… don't let a obsession make you throw away all you have; even if you succeed, there's no certainty that the reward will be bigger than the sacrifice. I did it once and all I got was sadness and grief to all of you and I still hate myself for it."

I stopped talking and a deadly silence surrounded us while I breath deeply trying to calm myself down. Despite it's hard telling those hard times, somehow I felt a little bit in peace after letting it out.

Yang jumped off the podium and approached to me with long strides before hugging me tight and rubbing my back. I replied the gesture doing the same, feeling her warmth and smelling the sweet essence of her golden hair. She totally was like everyone's eldest sister, always being there to cheer us up whenever we needed it and protect us even if we could do it ourselves.

Yang finally lets me go, giving me a warm smile, and we went back to the podium, where Blake was looking down uncomfortable. Either for Yang comforting me or maybe because my story.

This time Yang leaned on the podium while I was sitting on it now.

"My turn," she said getting Blake's attention. "Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen:our dad taught at Signal and our mom would take on missions around the Kingdom."

"Summer Rose," I pronounced the same name that Alice told me once.

Yang noded.

"She was, like super-mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters," she declared proudly. Then face turned sorrowful, "And then, one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, ya know? And my dad just kinda... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost. She was the second. The first... was my mom." I could see that Blake was surprised by the revelation while I had an idea about it.

"He wouldn't tell me everything. But I learned that the two of them had been on a team with Summer and Qrow. And that she'd left me with him just after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

Yang sighed turning to the blackboard on the wall.

"That question: Why?" she pondered the question, pushed herself from the podium and grabbed a chalk and began drawing on the green surface. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her. Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers. Or maybe even my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted. But I wasn't going to let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care. I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes. There we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time."

I was so engrossed in the story so I didn't notice at first what Yang was drawing, but now I could see it clearly. It as like a right eye of some kind of bird, with the pupil being a gear.

Qrow.

"My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night."

"Yang, I'm sorry that happened to you… and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different! I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers or just training, I can't just-!" Blake tried to excuse herself.

"I TOLD you, I'm not telling you to stop," I could tell that Yang was losing her temper, despite she still was facing the blackboard. "I haven't. To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother, and why she left me. But I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process like Kaiden did that day, then what good are we?"

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!"

"No, you don't understand!" I felt a heat wave coming from Yang before she turned around with her eyes, now red. She pointed at the door, "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?!"

"I'd fight him!"

"You'd lose!" Yang affirmed, pushing Blake against the podium effortlessly. I jumped off and stood back in case it got serious. I didn't want them to fight, but they'd have to if that meant saving our friend.

"I can stop him!" Blake retorted, weakly pushing Yang back but she didn't move at all.

"You can't even stop me!" She did it again, now making Blake fall harder on the wooden surface. I wanted to intervene, but I didn't know if it'd right in that situation.

Blake glared at Yang as the blonde girl walked towards her defiantly. It was getting out of hand and I ready to put a stop before the thing got too dangerous. Then I saw Yang opening her arms slowly while Blake stood up and embraced her.

"I'm not asking you to stop," Yang whispered holding her. "Just please... get some rest. Not just for you,but for the people you care about. I never met my mother. Already lost another one. Almost a brother. I don't want to lose anyone else from my family. I don't care if we share blood or not."

Yang's words really hit hard on me and quickly wrapped both girls with my arms. I felt totally the same. I don't know how I'd be feeling if someone I cared was taken away from my life suddenly and didn't want to know who'd be next. Ruby? Weiss? Blake? Yang? Jaune? Pyrrha? Nora? Ren? Nebula? I just knew that it'd hit me hard if something happened to them and that it has become my reason to fight now: to protect them and stand together through thick and thin.

After some moments, we release each other and Yang began going upstairs towards the door.

"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance," Yang sad winking at Blake before going through the door.

"Sadly, not me," I informed giving her a warm smile. "Totally taken for the night. But it'd be nice to see you there."

Then I left, closing the door and leaving Blake alone with her thoughts.

"Is it gonna work?" I asked to the sole person in the hallway.

"I don't know. We have to trust her," Yang said leaning on the opposite wall. "I know she'll do the right thing."

"I hope so."

The moment could have been more tear jerking material, but my stomach sang the song its people.

"Wanna grab a bite?" She asked awkwardly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here," Yang gave my slice of pizza.

"Thanks."

After a quick trip to Vale, Yang took me where was the best pizza in the city. I had to admit that it was pretty good. Juicy tomato sauce, warm cheese, soft dough. It totally made me moan in pleasure. Having a table outdoor was a plus. We got some slices in case the guys wanted some or save it in our assigned space in the walk-in fridge at the dorm's kitchen (every team had one, my stuff being with RWBY's with the label "RWBY+K - STAY AWAY, NORA!").

"Yang…"

"Hmm?" she hummed finishing her drink.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You were hungry. So I was. And you needed to discover this pizza."

"No no. I'm mean about what happened at the classroom with Blake. After telling my thing… you know. I'm still ashamed of what I did to my mom and felt worse after what you told us about your mom and Summer..."

"Kai, it's ok," Yang consoled me. "That's what the family is for. To care for each other."

"We're a strange family then."

"Actually, since I remember, I've always wanted a little brother," Yang said. "Then Ruby was born, so I told myself 'I can work with this' and it did… kinda."

"That's good… I think."

"So far, you're cool since you've been taking care well of Ruby."

"I do my best, despite the mess I get involved into."

"Yeah, but it's not your fault that Behemoth appeared."

"Still it was scary day," since that day, I've been feeling uncomfortable whenever I saw a gorilla. "Talking about Ruby..."

Yang raised an eyebrow, expectant of what I was about to say.

"What's wrong with her? Did you do something?" The asked the last question gritting her teeth in a tone that made me sweat bullets. I had a feeling that she said 'you' meant her sister and me.

"NONONONONONO," I exclaimed making all the negative gestures I could come up with. "We are good. Just holding hand and sharing cookies."

She glared at me untrustworthy, "Alright. What did you want to say?"

I took a deep, long breath while I chose my words carefully. I've been looking for the right time to talk Yang about certain subject but I couldn't find the right place. Until now. Just two of us. Enjoying a nice meal. She didn't have Ember Celica nearby. The exit were close in case I needed to evacuate asap. And, the most important thing, there were witnesses in case she attempted to murder me.

"Well?" Yang inquired.

'Oum, please, give me your wisdom,' I prayed mentally.

I swear I heard a voice saying, "Nope. You're on your own, pal."

I gathered all my courage that haven't left me and talked.

"I was wondering… if you… could give Ruby more… freedom?" I finished with a nervous smile.

After an uncomfortable silence, she finally talked.

"What?!"

"I mean, I know you're her sister and you care about her but youtreatherlikeachildsometimes," I blurted the last words at high speed.

Yang looked at me in a mix of confusion and incredulity.

"That's totally bullshit," she objected. "I've been giving her a lot of freedom."

"Ehmmm," I hesitated.

"I have, right? Be honest."

"I noticed that Ruby feels overwhelmed by the way you are with her. I admit some are reasonable, like eating healthy meals before the cookies and cleaning herself after giving maintenance to her scythe," Yang seemed proud of this. "But remarking the sleep hours like if she were 5 and teasing her about us is kinda overboard."

"I just do it joking and I do it so she can rest."

"That's the point. You don't let her being self sufficient. Maybe it's time to let her grow up."

"And do you think I don't know that? Since I remember, Ruby always looked for me if she needed help or has a bad dream. Now goes to you and sleep in your bed, even if she didn't have a nightmare. I know I should be happy she found someone she can count with, but I can't help but feel I've been replaced and she doesn't need me," she explained with her eyes watering.

"Yang," I reached her hand. "You are her sister. She always will need her sister. Many things could happen between us or to me, but I know you'll be with her whenever she needs someone to talk or to cry with."

"Like always has been," Yang affirmed wiping out her eyes. "You know, maybe you're right. Ruby is growing, has been leading the team pretty great and has been focusing on her studies. I could cut some slack if you also look after her."

"I do, even if you don't tell me, Yang," I assured her. "I love Ruby and I will take care of her with everything I can."

"That's good," she gave a kind smile relaxing on her seat, but then her face turned serious. "But if you try something funny during this dance, I'll castrate you with your own sword."

What's with her and her threats towards my balls?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since I remember, I've never been huge fan of parties. While everyone were excited about proms, dances and stuff like that, I had another plans. From staying at home watching movies and playing video games to studying at the cabin and working on my weapons. Being called 'Grimm Boy' was enough to get me zero dates even if I tried.

But, now, for the first time in my whole life, I was excited. I had no deadly grimm lying in wait to devour my soul. I had friends in which I could trust and consider part of my family. And, most important of all, I had a pretty girlfriend who would be more than happy to go with me.

It was two days before the big night when the last bell rang and Combat Class ended.

For some reason, Jaune seemed kinda depressed despite having a good fight against Scarlet and losing for a thin difference in aura. His attitude had improved from the inexpert guy who barely could hold a sword (maybe he wasn't a warlord but he was doing his best) as his self confidence had grew stronger, so something was really troubling him to be like that.

He's walking down to the hallway when I reached him.

"Hey, Jaune," I greet him patting his shoulder.

"Hey," he replied spiritless.

"Something wrong?"

"No- Everything's fine," he said rustling his hair. "Just thinking about stuff."

That was typical of him. He preferred to hide his problems from everyone so they wouldn't be worrying about him. Just like I'd do. Maybe that's why he's my best friend.

"I'm going to the machine and grab a snack. Want some?" I said jerking a thumb pointing at the device in another hallway. "My treat."

Jaune faltered.

"Does it have acid Gummy Ursas?"

I shrugged, "There's a way to find out."

As we walked, I could see Jaune looking down in a sad look.

After inserting some liens in the machine and pressing the buttons, a pack of Gummy Ursas and a Snicker fell before I grabbed them. Jaune seemed enjoyed them but his face had no significant changes so I adventured myself to find out what was happening.

"Jaune."

"Hm?" He hummed chewing another Ursa-shaped candy.

"Is something bothering you? Cardin's been picking on you again, isn't it?" The douchebag hasn't bothered in a while since Jaune faced him that day in Forever Fall, but one can't be too sure.

"Seriously, it's nothing," he insisted.

"Arc, I've known you for almost half year and can tell when you're lying."

We got engaged in a staring game fixed on each other's gaze until gave up.

"It's Weiss," she finally spoke. "I wanted to try again and ask her to go with me to the dance, but looks like she's going with someone else. I decided to try one last time just being myself, but it was too late and she was already asking Neptune to the dance."

"I see," I already knew about it, but, in the end, Weiss decided to go alone. When I found out that Neptune rejected her invitation, I was about to head out and punch him right in the face, but Weiss stopped me; arguing it's fine because she needed to make sure everything was going perfect and couldn't get distracted. Despite feeling bad for her, I had to accept her decision. Still, I wanted to make the blue haired bastard suffer.

"Now I got no date and the dance is in two days," he cried slamming his forehead against the wall.

"Have you tried to ask anyone?"

"Who? Everyone I know are already taken or aren't interested. Who would go to the dance with me at this point?"

Right when Jaune was saying these words, Pyrrha passed by on another hallway checking her scroll, not noticing us at all.

An idea came to my mind, but then I remembered my white-haired friend who didn't have a date. I had to make a decision. In both I'd be helping a friend but also the other would be still alone during the night. Pyrrha was caring, smart, pretty and she in love of Jaune, despite the guy being oblivious about this. On the other hand, Jaune alway had been crazy about Weiss since she met her, even if she acted cold in every attempt to ask her out. Then I decided.

"Why don't you ask Pyrrha?" I asked.

"I think she's taken," he said sadly.

"You think?" I remarked his words. "Are you totally sure?"

"Yeah. No. I mean, she's Pyrrha Nikos," he exclaimed taking out a Pumpkin Pete mini cereal box from nowhere. On the cover was Pyrrha saluting us smiling. "She's amazing. Besides being an incredible fighter, she's kid, funny, smart… She has to have several guys to go with."

"Maybe. Maybe not," I declared grabbing him by the collar and dragging to the corner next to the way where Pyrrha had walked by. She wasn't too far from us, leaning on a windows and still checking her scroll. "There she is. It's your chance."

"Chance for what?!" Jaune snapped out, releasing from my hold.

"Your chance to ask her to the dance," I answered keeping my voice down.

"But, what if she has already someone?"

"I have a plan for it," I assured him. "First, you ask her discreetly if she has a date. If she says yes, then you say you're glad and then text me to bail you out. In case she says no, then the rest is up to you," I winked at him with confidence.

"But, even if she doesn't have someone, I don't think she'd accept going with me."

It took all my willpower to not grab the guy, bitch slap him non-stop and yell 'She's into you! Why can't you see it?!'. But I swallowed all my rage and smiled at him kindly.

"What's the worst that could happen? We're talking about Pyrrha. Damn, she maybe could help you out to find a date."

"Are you sure?" I narrowed my eyes. "Alright. I'm gonna give you a confidence vote. Wish me luck."

The plan was simple: if Pyrrha accepted, good. In the extraordinary case she didn't, I'd help him with Weiss. One would get a date, the other one would be by themselves.

With a slow exhalation, Jaune turned the corner and walked towards Pyrrha, who finally noticed him and saluted in her kind way. I couldn't hear a shit about what they were saying, but I could take a guess by the gestures they were making. The redhead negated with the head, then her face blushed madly as she nodded excited. More words were exchanged before saying goodbye. It was nice seeing Jaune walking to me with a boost of confidence reflected on his face while Pyrrha literally was skipping away happily. Looks like the negotiations ended in the best way possible.

"So, what happened?" I asked smirking, already having a mild idea of the result.

"One: she was free. Two: she accepted," he told me excited.

"See? I told you it's gonna be alright, casanova."

"Yeah," he shyly answered scratching the back of his head. "Now, there's something else I want you to help me with."

"A suit? No problem!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "After what happened, the rest will go smooth as silk."

"Actually, it's another thing..." she said embarrassed, motioning me to get closer before whispering in my ear. Never EVER in my life, I'd expected him to say the words he was telling me.

"You need a WHAT?!"

* * *

 **By the way, I was watching episode 4 and I could hear all the Freezerburn fans jeezing their pants during the last scenes. However, it's nice seeing a reunion of two members of RWBY.**

 **Let's end it for now and wait for the next chapter. After all, I have something good coming up.**

 **ReddLotus- I need to catch up. I blame work!**

 **Sadly the internet isn't free, Red.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to follow and/or favorite my story so far, and leave a review about what you think.**

 **See ya!**


	48. Never fight in dress shoes

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of RWBY: Grimm reaper.**

 **Sorry for the delay. Work has been tough lately (besides finishing the main campaign in Destiny 2), but I did my best to finish it as soon as possible so enjoy it.**

 **I'm gonna answer right now the reviews that I didn't answer last time. Mainly because the last part of the chapter is gonna shock you.**

 **Runel99:** All aboard to cannon train. Next stop: the fucked up events in vol 3. BTW, no. It was just a dress.

 **Gizmo Gear:** Yeah, dude. Totally agree.

 **Deadcenter246:** Thanks. I hope you keep following the story and enjoy it.

 **Dandyrr0403:** And here's the latest chapter ;)

 **Rogue444:** Awww thanks, pal. I try to add a little bit of everything: comedy, action, adventure, drama. Thanks for following.

 **Thanks for everyone who had followed the story or just started. Don't forget to leave your reviews about the chapters and any comment you'd like to tell.**

 **Enjoy and happy holidays!**

* * *

Chapter 48: Never fight in dress shoes.

-o-

Hair: Check.

Shoes: Check.

Suit: Check

Locket: Check.

Mouthwash: Check.

It's the night.

The long-awaited dance and, this time, I was attending since I had a good reason to go.

I had my black suit sent from Aztlan after a quick call to mom and wore it with a red wine long sleeved shirt underneath, black tie and a pair of shining black dressing shoes I bought for the occasion.

Jaune, Ren and I were getting ready in JNPR's room while the ladies did the same in RWBY's. From what I already heard across the hallway, there had already been 3 discussions about who had to be in front of the mirror, 3 scolding Weiss for different reasons and 4 apologies from Pyrrha. Mayhem. The noise subdued when Weiss and Yang went ahead for the final details before the party started.

"You look great," Ren complimented, fixing his green tie. He was going with a similar black suit with a green vest and white shirt.

"Thanks. You too," I answered knocking at the bathroom door. "Jaune, how's everything over there?"

"I'm… good," Jaune struggled with something inside. "I think it's gonna take longer than I expected."

"Do you need help? You can call it off."

"No, no. It's fine. An Arc always fulfils a promise," he declared, still grunting. "Why don't you go ahead? Tell Pyrrha I'm meeting her at the dance."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. See you there," I agreed rolling my eyes turning to Ren. "Ren, I'm sorry I tell you this but… your leader is hopeless."

"I always knew it since day one," he jokingly concurred.

"I heard you!" Jaune berated from the other side of the door, making Ren and I chuckled before I headed out and stood I was in front of door before knocking.

"Coming!" announced Pyrrha as I heard her steps approaching before she opened the door slightly, keeping me from seeing what was happening inside.

I'm not exaggerating when I said that she was stunning, with her long sleeveless red dress and the iconic bronze circlet under the hair.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Is Ruby ready?"

"Just a second!" my girlfriend lets me know from inside the room.

"You heard her," the redhead said smirking. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Without waiting for my response, she closed the door and both of us were alone in the empty hallway.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I inquired.

"I know what you did, Kaiden. About Jaune asking me to the dance."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I faked innocence.

"Don't play the fool with me," she insisted. "I could see you peeking behind the corner."

I shrugged, "Well, you got me. Jaune still didn't have a date and thought you'd be interested."

"Oh, thanks," Pyrrha said giving me a kind smile.

"Anything for a friend," I replied. "Just enjoy the evening."

My dorm's door opened and what I saw left me totally speechless.

Ruby was wearing a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress splitted vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress was translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wore black stockings and pumps while her lips were painted with an intense red.

She was stunning.

"I think broke him," I could hear Pyrrha mocking my expression. I didn't realize that my jaw was totally hanging.

"That was the intention," Ruby declared proudly.

I tried to recover regain my composure and cleared my throat.

"Ruby, you look beautiful," I complimented her, earning an light blush on her cheeks and quick kiss on mine.

"And you… guapo," she answered teasingly, thinking carefully the last word.

"Guapo?" Pyrrha asked repeating the work.

"It means 'handsome' in spanish," she explained. "Kaiden has been teaching me once a while."

"Really?" the redhead exclaimed surprised. Then she turned to me, "I didn't know you spoke spanish."

"My hometown used to be colony from Vacuo before the Great War and it was primarily inhabited by spanish speakers. The conflict began and people from Vale arrived to aid against the invasions from Mistral and Atlas, so a mix of cultures began," I gave a quick summary, remembering the important facts I learned in class. "We still celebrate some traditions from back then."

"Interesting," Pyrrha seemed amazed by my explanation.

"And you should see his mom whenever she's angry," Ruby commented smirking. "She call him by his full name and berates him at high speed in Spanish."

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of the guy who got scolded because I left fridge opened for a minute," I intervened and offered her my arm. "So, shall we go?"

"Yep," Ruby said accepting my invitation. "Pyrrha, are you coming?"

"Thanks but I'm going to wait Jaune."

"Actually, he told me he will take longer than expected," I informed her remembering the message.

"What is he doing there?" Ruby asked in a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I sighed. Damn, I really didn't know what he was thinking.

"Then," Ruby turned to Pyrrha, "why don't you come with us instead of waiting for Jaune?"

Pyrrha seemed surprised by the proposal while I expected her to do something like that. Maybe that's one thing that made me fall in love with her; she always cared for the people around her.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't want get in the way between both of you," Pyrrha excused herself, but we all knew it'd be useless if she was dealing Ruby Rose's kindness.

"Nah, it's fine." She turned to me, "Isn't it, Kai?"

"I don't mind," I replied agreeing with her.

"Alright, let's go."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't what's better: walking into the ballroom while everyone gawked at the sight of me with two girls or seeing Ruby deal with her high heeled shoes and trying to not fall as she clinged on me.

The party was beginning when we arrived with the guests on the dance floor with their partners and the music marking the dance that everyone was following. At the other side of the room, a pair of DJs with robotic helmets were playing the music, making me wonder if they're part of a team contesting in the tournament or only hired for the night.

When I opened the main door, we met Yang, who played her role of receiving all the guests during the night.

"Oh! You look beautiful!" the blonde exclaimed excited, bouncing on her place wearing a short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem, and white pumps.

"Ugh, could we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby complained still stumbling

"Remember: heel, foot, heel, foot," Pyrrha reminded her for 6th time in the night of how to walk on those shoes while Yang chuckled at her sister and her trembling legs.

"Take it easy, sis." Yang turned to see Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, I love your dress."

"Thank you. It's one of my favorites."

"And, Kai, you are totally handsome."

"Thanks. This suit didn't enjoy the last party it attended, so it'd be nice to change that," I said fixing my tie with the free hand.

"Wait. So you used this the day when the grimm crashed in the party and got admitted to Beacon?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yep," I affirmed popping the 'p'. "Maybe it's my lucky suit."

"Sure, it is," Yang rolled her lilac eyes. "Come in. Enjoy the party. I'll join you later."

We said goodbye for the moment and walked around the ballroom for a while.

The whole academy plus foreign guests attended the dance, including the teachers and both headmasters with Ozpin and Ironwood chatting on a table with Glynda joining to the conversation. A good number of couples were already in the center of the room moving with the music playing a soft tune.

It was a great relief witnessing Blake walking into the ballroom wearing a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress splitted up the right side and a black collar with her black ribbon hiding her faunus ears. She looked better after a nap and a nice meal, besides looking more cheery having Sun next to her. I turned to Ruby, who apparently felt more relaxed seeing her friend in better shape.

We strolled for a while when I felt my being pulled.

"Is she..." Ruby trailed off pointing at a place in the ballroom.

Guarded by two atlesian soldier (one with red details on his suit and other with red ones), a girl with curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin and a green dress with a black band on her waist was dancing on her own. I knew both guys from my free time I've spent after testing the Holosseum, playing billiard whenever they were around.

"Penny!" Ruby called pulling me while Pyrrha followed us.

"Ruby!" the girl was excited to see her friend before the guards stood firmly before her.

"Leave it to me," I whispered. I looked at the guards, "Marcus, Charlie. What's up, guys? Enjoying the party?"

"Kaiden!" Marcus replied, the one with red on his uniform.

"Good to see again," Charlie complimented.

"Likewise. Hey, if you don't mind, I'd like to chat with Penny. We're friends," I asked them friendly.

They glanced each other, unsure if they should accept the petition.

"I don't know," Marus hesitated. "The last time Penny was by herself, she almost got hit by a truck. And we have orders."

I could feel Ruby stiffening when the truck was mentioned and squeezed her grip on my arm. I had a feeling she knew about it.

"But, we'll some steps from you and it'll be quick. Besides, I think the General won't notice it," I declared glancing at the high ranking officer, who was very immersed in a conversation with Ozpin and Glynda.

"Well, we could go get some drink quickly while you watch her," Charlie opined. "We'll be right back."

Both soldiers were barely a meter from us when Ruby forgot the struggle she had with her heels and ran towards Penny, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm glad to see you again!"

"Salutation, Ruby," the orange haired girl hugged her back. She let her go and looked at me, "And salutations to you too, Kaiden."

"Hi, Penny." I turned to Pyrrha and motioned to join us. "Penny, Pyrrha. Pyrrha, Penny."

"We briefly met during… you know… the Soul Reaper," Pyrrha commented remembering the fateful day.

"Oh, yes. It's good to meet you again, Miss Nikos," Penny saluted politely with a slight bow.

"Likewise," the redhead replied kindly. "Call me Pyrrha. After all, Ruby and Kaiden's friends are also my friends."

These words were enough to make her jump joyful.

"Sensational! We going to have sleepovers, paint our nails, and talk about boys-"

"Easy there,Penny," Ruby intervened while I felt a hug deja vu. "For now let's enjoy the dance."

"Understood," Penny nodded keeping her warm smile.

"I'm sorry, but looks like our time is up," I commented glancing at the pair of soldiers walking in our direction.

"Awwwwww," both girls groaned disgusted.

"Now, now. Penny will be participating in the tournament, so we'll have more chances to meet. Amirite?" I said placing my hands on Ruby's shoulder. They seemed pretty cheered up remembering the last part.

"That's right," Pyrrha agreed. "Maybe we even face each other during the competition."

"I will be looking forward for it," Penny kindly replied. **(A/N: Too soon?)** "I'd like you to meet my teammates one day."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Ruby exclaimed excited. "I want to see their weapons."

"Hey, Penny," I called her. "I never had the chance to thank you for helping me that day with Soul Reaper."

"That won't be necessary, Kaiden. I'm always willing to help a friend," she said with a bright smile. Who'd say that girl isn't made of blood and flesh? Still, her heart (meat or machine) was big.

I walked to her and wrapped the girl in a kind hug. She was startled at first but replied the gesture.

"Ruby told me everything. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," I whispered on her ear, causing her to get tense. I let her go and added a wink, "I knew you were someone special."

Penny was surprised by statement, but her face softened and smiled at me, "Thanks."

"Alright, kids. Time's over. Sorry," Marcus declared once he and his partner joined us.

"It's ok," Penny assured them. "We had enough time to talk."

"We'll see you later, Penny," Ruby said waving goodbye.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Pyrrha declared.

"Have fun," I say with my girlfriend clinging on my arm again as we walked away..

"She's... a nice girl," Pyrrha remarked trying to not use the word 'weird'.

"Nice enough to shoot down a White Fang's bullhead," Ruby affirmed remembering that night.

"What?!"

"Remember the robbery that took place on the docks last semester? She used her weapon to fire a laser that cut the ship in half," I explained.

"Amazing," the redhead awed in surprise.

Then it happened.

Laughter started coming from the main entrance and followed in our direction until we finally knew what was so funny. Sadly, I knew.

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha was totally baffled by what was standing before her.

Jaune Arc, with his 1.85 meters and slightly ripped body, was wearing a strapless white dress with a light blue ribbon on the waist and sneakers.

"A promise is promise," he declared awkwardly with everyone's funny looks on him.

I expected that Pyrrha be angry or scold him for doing that stuff that night. But what we got was a burst of laugh coming the champion. A real laugh.

"Jaune," Pyrrha breathed for air. "You didn't have to."

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word."

"Still, where did you get the dress from?" Ruby asked curious.

"It's funny story," he stated before he began narrating what took him to that awkward moment. From the promised he made to Pyrrha (about him putting on a dress if she haven't had a date to the dance) to how I helped him to find one, remarking how embarrassing was to ask Nebula and her teammates if they had something that could fit him. Octavia had one and gladly gave it to us, with the condition get rid of it once he's done with it. I understood. That dress wouldn't be the same after that night. "I got late because it was hard to pull the back zipper and put on my shoes since Ren already had left when I needed help."

"Why didn't you ask Yang?" Pyrrha inquired. "You're almost the same height."

"Because it's Yang who we're talking about," I stated. "She wouldn't forget it at all."

"Yeah, you're right," Ruby agreed with me.

"Hey, anyone wants some punch?" I offered, pointing to the table on which was the bowl with the drink.

"I'm good. Thanks," Pyrrha declined.

Then I turned to Jaune, "want a drink, milady? A cup that matches your dress?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny… but yes, if you don't mind."

"Me too," Ruby told me. "Let me help you."

"It's ok, Ruby. I'll be right back," I said heading to the table with the drink and filled three cups before going back to the guys, using a little trick I came up with using my semblance to take the third drink. I focused my aura on my back and shaped it like another arm, grabbed the plastic vase and headed back with girlfriend and friends.

"Jaune, I'm sorry the things didn't work out with you and Weiss," Ruby said.

"Nah, it's fine," Jaune scoffed. "Neptune is pretty cool. I get why she came with him."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"Well, c'mon. Not many people can pull off blue hair."

"No, I mean Weiss came to the dance alone," Pyrrha informed Jaune, making him choke with his drink before cleaning himself with a handkerchief on the closest table.

"What?!"

"Yeah, she said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys," Ruby added.

I glanced at said girl, who was doing her best to straighten a fallen white rose without success. Then she turned to see another side of the ballroom, where Sun and Blake were laughing at something that Neptune was telling them with funny gestures.

"Is that so?" I could hear Jaune grunting at the sight of Neptune, then his head darted to me. "Kaiden, may I have a word with you?"

I gulped. My best option was run away for the night and hide until I was deployed on my mission the morning after, but I played cool and went along with it.

"S-sure," I accepted taking along sip to my punch and handed it to Ruby. "Could you hold it for me?"

"Sure," she said grabbing the cup and giving it a quick sip.

"Pyrrha-"

"I'll save it for you," she interrupted him taking his drink.

"Thanks. Now..." he turned to me, "shall we?

I motioned him to lead the path and followed him as I could hear barely the funeral march foreshadowing the possible death I'd be suffering by the guy in front of me. Jaune didn't say a word while we went upstairs, went through a short hallway and out to the balcony.

The night was dark since it was new moon and the shattered celestial body wasn't visible anywhere, only the Beacon's tower shining bright with its green light on top as the autumn cold breeze made us shudder. Jaune, still silent, leaned on the rail and gazed at the view in front of us.

"So," I had no idea of what to say in that moment, "the dance is going great, isn't it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jaune finally snapped at me.

"What?!"

"About Weiss coming to the dance alone."

"Jaune, I have no idea-"

"Of course you knew!" he cuts off me. "You live with her and were aware of it. I thought we're friends, Kaiden. We have a promise of helping each other in anything."

"Yes, we have," I rapped out. "And that's what I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Jaune, I'm sorry I tell you this but… Weiss isn't interested in you. At all." It was painful to say these word, but I had to. "Let me ask you this: who do you prefer to spend the night with? A girl who your friend had to convince to go with you? Or a girl who'd gladly accept without asking twice?"

Jaune looked down and grumbled, "the second option."

I leaned on the banisters next to him.

"It wasn't an easy choice," I sighed. "When I found out that Neptune rejected her, I was ready to make him… ehem… 'change his mind'. But Weiss assured she was ok because she wanted to make sure everything was fine. She insisted about it so I gave up. Then I had a feeling that nobody asked Pyrrha. I just wanted have a good time the first dance I attended without being dragged by my parents."

"I… think you're right," he finally acceded.

"Just give her a chance. I don't know, maybe you'll end up enjoying being with her."

"What are you talking-"

"Sup, Kaiden," Neptune appeared suddenly. Then he noticed Jaune, "Hey, uh...Jaune, right? Nice dress."

"Ugh… thanks," Jaune answered unenthusiastic. I felt the same since my opinion of Neptune wasn't a good one after rejecting Weiss.

"This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing... pbbfff." Did he forgot that Weiss and Yang planned it from what CVFY already had before leaving on a mission in a short period of time? Asshole.

"Yeah," I replied giving him a dirty look that Neptune apparently didn't notice.

"Cute girls though, huh?"

Jaune grunted disgusted, "Is that all you think about?"

"Huh?" Neptune exclaimed confused.

"D-do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?"

"Jaune…" I grabbed him by the shoulder, but I was feeling the same anger as him.

"Whoa, where's this coming from!?" the blue haired dickhead still was clueless.

"What he's trying to say is how could you turn her down like that?" I answered containing my disgust.

"Wait, w-who?" Once again, clueless.

"Weiss!" Jaune shouted infuriated.

"I, uh...it... uh..." Neptune couldn't formulate a fair answer. "It just didn't work out. Y'know?"

"What? You think you're too cool? Too many other options?" Jaune began retorting angrily; something that I've never seen the time I've known him.

"Jaune," I tried to calm him down before something could happen that he'd regret later.

"Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance." Jaune kept going, "What in the world could possibly keep you from go-"

"I can't dance."

Those simple words were enough to stop Jaune mid sentence and totally dumbfound me.

"Huh?" It was the smartest reply I could come up with.

"Beg you pardon?"

"I can't dance, man," Neptune said it again looking away in embarrassment.

"But, you're… so...cool," my friend exclaimed still astonished by the revelation.

"Thank you. I try really, really hard."

"Wait…," I finally recovered from the surprise. I couldn't believe that someone who seemed so perfect could have such insecurity. "You would rather break a girl's heart, and go to a dance alone, than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?"

"That about sums it up, yeah."

"Hold a second," I asked walking to the other side of the balcony, gazed at the moon and breathed deep as I struggled to keep my composure.

"What is he doing?" I could hear Neptune whispering.

"Shhhhh," Jaune shushed him. "Can't you see he's trying to control himself and not beat the hell out of you?"

Actually, I was doing my best to not laugh my ass off. I couldn't believe that Mr. Perfection had such flaw. When I met him, I thought he was a total presumptuous ladies' man with a high grade of self confidence. Damn, I'm a mess when it's about dancing, but at least do my best in that area. I felt kinda bad about him, having rejected Weiss for such thing.

After a long inhalation, I went back to the guys.

"You good?" Jaune asked me worried.

"All good." Definitely all good.

"Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself with that revelation," Jaune declared somewhat relieved.

"Please don't tell anybody," Neptune begged us. ""Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours; I don't wanna get in your way."

Remember that small pity I felt about the guy with his dancing problem? It vanished when he made that proposal. Despite knowing she liked him, Neptune wouldn't even dare to fight for her.

I was about to show the sight of Beacon hanging from the handrail when Jaune stopped me placing his hand on my way and leaned calmly his back to the railing.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool," Neptune declared scratching shyly the back of his head.

"Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves. Just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go."

I was actually surprised by those word of wisdom he was preaching because that's what's been doing since he meet Weiss. The cringey pick up lines. The non-stop date proposals. The last serenade he gave her with his guitar. The amount of chocolate boxes that were bought and disposed by her before being devoured by Ruby and Yang (some times along with Blake). That was a honest advice told by a simple guy.

"Yeah, but that isn't-"

"Hey, you don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it. Being next to Kaiden is enough for me," Jaune jerked his thumb to me.

"Oh, stop it. You make me blush," I mocked at the compliment.

"Yeah. Okay," Neptune agreed.

"Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night," Jaune indicated nodding to the dance floor below to us, where certain girl was still unaccompanied.

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune," the blue haired guy walked to him with a fist ready to be pumped.

"Alright, don't lie to my face," he grunted returning the gesture.

"He's right," I concurred patting his back. "Sometimes, you're cool. Rarely, but you still have your moments."

He playfully punched my chest.

"Well… wish me luck," that's the last thing that Neptune said before walking away.

Maybe I could give him a chance. Perhaps he wasn't a bad person after all. Anyway, if he hurted Weiss, I bet team RWBY would gladly help me to make it look like an accident.

"I think I could give it a chance," Jaune suddenly declared.

"About what?"

"About Pyrrha. Yeah, I was hoping coming with Weiss, but still she's nice and kind, so maybe this night will be great if I try it."

I nodded and we walked back in, "In that case, I think you've fulfilled your promise very well, however a change of clothes would be nice right now. Luckily for you, I got you a suit ready in the change room."

Jaune stopped on his tracks, looked at me and, with a smile, he said "Once again: you're cool, Kaiden."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a quick stop and some adjustments, Jaune and me descended the stairs ready to party. He was wearing a black suit with a gray vest underneath, white shirt and a red bowtie. I had to guess when I rented the clothes when he started looking for a dress to wear, in case he retract on his promise. In the end, he could fulfil it and still put it on in the same night so I was cool about it.

I noticed that Neptune was sitting next to Weiss and both were having a nice chat, with some smiles and laugh with it.

When we finally reached the bottom, the music started playing the song "Shine" while Jaune began walking at a steady pace towards Pyrrha, who finally noticed the blonde guy and was overwhelmed by the change of image. I was amazed too because Jaune was distilling full confidence in his gait, standing firmly in front of her and extending his hand in a gentlemanly gesture.

"May I have this dance?"

Pyrrha's face matched her dress in a bright red as she place her hand on his, "I'd love to."

Jaune grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor and amazed everyone with his smooth steps; maybe something you learn after living with seven sisters. Soon after, Nora and Ren joined them.

I decided to not stay behind and reached my hand towards my girlfriend.

"Ruby."

"I-I'm not good dancing and..," she sheepishly warned me.

"Hey, it's ok," I reassured her. "Me neither, but I learned that you can't leave that things like fear of embarrassment keeps you from enjoying a night. Besides, there's nothing better than acting like a fool along with the right person."

Ruby thought about it some seconds, then she looked at me decided and took my hand before joining the others.

And there we were. In middle of many people moving at the rhythm of the music while we stood in front each other, our hands together… and no idea of how to start. Then, Ruby began moving at a easy and calmed peace, still holding my hand like it were her only safe line to Remnant. I followed her the same way, hardly moving feet from their spot and the rest of my body barely catching up with the song while JNPR were now dancing in a complex choreography; I don't if it was done in the heat of the moment or it was rehearsed. Soon I felt myself loosened, like if the weight of worrying about being mocked or feeling embarrassment disappeared totally and my body began moving freely while my feet had a mind of their own that just wanted to dance.

Our eyes never stop staring each other as we went faster and faster, but never stepped on the other feet like if we both knew what would be our next move. It was fighting: we had to coordinate each move that our partner made, each thought they could have and each spot they could standing. That night Ruby and I danced as one.

The song came to an end.

We were almost sweating and panting after being at it non-stop from beginning to finish it off with a great finale, I grabbed Ruby for the wait and pulled her close to me. I gazed at her silver eyes before she pressed her soft, sweet lips on mine in a passionate kiss. Ladies and gentlemen, I fell in love again.

When we finally separated, the music had resumed and everyone else were still dancing, getting something to drink or just talking.

I noticed that Ruby needed a little break since she endured being in those high heeled shoes the whole time.

"Hey, wanna catch some air?" I proposed jerking my head to the main entrance.

"Sure."

The breeze that night greeted us once we crossed the door and sat on a bench that was nearby. It was almost midnight with the light of the street lighting and the dance room lighting the surroundings while we were the only ones outside. We both growled in exhaustion when we finally sat down.

"That was totally different from slaying grimm," I wheezed.

"Specially if you're wearing these stilts," Ruby finally freed herself from her shoes, stretching her feet with a long moan. She got laid on the bench and raised her bare foot at my face height, wiggling her toes. "Please, they are sore," she begged teasingly.

I had not option but do as she requested and began giving a soft massage. It was so soft and warm as I rubbed her calf to toes while Ruby moaned in pleasure. Seeing her like that made me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked dropping her foot and raising the other one, which I grabbed to keep going with my service.

"This. You and me. On this bench while I give you a massage after our first dance," I declare explain while I toyed her small toe. "When I first arrived Beacon, I'd never imagined this could happen."

"Me neither," she replied sitting up and dropping her feet. "On the first day, I just thought about becoming a famous huntress and help people. Then you came to my life."

"Defending you from an angered Weisst after trying to blow the whole courtyard."

She slapped playfully my arm.

"You're totally different from back then. Your eyes have changed."

"What do you mean? Did they changed of color or what?"

"No, they're the same dark eyes I saw that day for the first time. But they are more… lively," Ruby blushed slightly with these words and rested her head on my shoulder. "You are not the same guy with the sad look, who was ready to give up his life. Now you're more confident; open to share any thought you had and anything you feel. And I like that."

"And this is thanks to everyone who have been with me and helped if I needed it. Specially you."

"You were with me whenever I needed support."

"And I'll be there always," I promised.

We stayed in silence on that bench for a while. Another song played in the ballroom but none of us showed signs of wanting to go back inside, enjoying each other's company.

However, I was having an inner struggle. You see, being there close to Ruby, I eyes began descending towards where my hand was placed and being grabbed. I could feel the soft stocking that covered her legs while my eyes began moving from her knees slowly towards where the dress began, letting me see a firm thigh and desire to see more. But I knew I'd be a goner if certain older sister find out about it and I were in the range of her wrath.

"Kaiden…"

I jolted in my place and began blurting any excuse I could make.

"Sorry. Sorry. I couldn't help it!"

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

"I'm a guy so it's normal if I thought about stuff like that. I really think you look-" then my lips got sealed by her, who muffled my mouth with her hand.

"We'll talk about it later," she indicated, apparently having an idea of what I was trying to say. The silver eyes girl then pointed towards the buildings, "Look."

Over the rooftops, two dark figures were barely visible with as they passed by like ninjas before disappearing behind a cornice. I couldn't have seen them if it weren't for the light emitted by the main tower of the academy allowed me to observe that they were wearing all black and nothing that could let us know they were heading to the dance.

"White Fang?" I wondered trying to figure out what I saw.

"I don't know," Ruby said before standing up. "But something tells me that they're not coming to the dance."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Surprisingly, Ruby had no problem to chase a pair of possible intruders while wearing her 'stilt shoes'. Wasting no time, we decided to go after them and could catch some glances of our guests as they apparently headed to the communications tower. But we got a dead end when we reached the main entrance, with no sign of thema round. Until Ruby gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

She pointed at the nearby bushes, where a yellow armored atlesian soldier was lying motionless. I got closer carefully and placed my finger on his throat looking for signs of life, which luckily I got with a stable pulse.

"He's unconscious," I inform Ruby, who lets out a relieved sigh.

I shared the feeling but, still, why the soldier had to be knocked out? Unless he was on the way and that meant that the intruders were inside. So that meant I had to get my gear.

"Ruby...".

"I'm on it," she said with scroll in hand before two rocket lockers impacted near us, opening their hatches and displaying our equipments. Another perk of dating a future huntress/huntsman: they can call your locker for you; specially if they kindly enough to remember your number.

"Thanks," I trotted to her, kissed her head and headed to get my stuff. The first thing I pickws up was… a pair of boots.

"Why do you have boots in your locker?" she was confused with my first pick.

"Just in case. I'm not fighting wearing dressing shoes again," I explained taking off my shoes and quick putting on the onyx combat boots. My feet were killing me for days after that time.

I decided to wear only Faith and Force in case I needed to move fast and to not waste more time, and grabbed Requiem.

"What's going on?" my sword asked. "Everyone's gonna dance with weapons? Let's party!"

'Possible intruders in Beacon,' I explained mentally, securing it on my belt.

"We're still partying, huntsman style then!"

I rolled my eyes. Was he really a part of me?

Once ready, we placed in each side of the door and prepared to break in.

"Me first. Cover me behind," I signed her, getting a nod as approval.

3…

2…

1…

I went first, with my right hand resting on Requiem's handle and the left one ready to use darkness if it's necessary. Ruby had her sniper rifle ready, following few step behind through the hallway until we reached an open space. The circular room had its walls covered with holographic screens and some computers that could be used to access internet or to do assignments if one couldn't get a terminal in the library. In the center, there's pillar in middle with more screens and terminals; what was for? I don't have idea.

Several soldiers were lying on the ground, some unconscious while other barely groaned in pain. It looked like they just got beaten pretty bad but they're still alive.

I crouched next to a soldier, who was still growling sore.

"What happened?"

"Two unknown… a man… a woman… elevator…" he let's out a painful whine, "I landed on my buttcrack."

Ruby called the elevator, which opened in no time only to give us another two beaten soldiers who we pulled out side and put them in a safe place.

"They are in the communication room," one of them warned us in a brief moment of lucidity. "Be careful."

We got into the metal box and used Ruby's scroll to access the top room where our unexpected guests awaited us; even if they didn't know it.

"Take off your shoes."

"What?" Ruby was bewildered by my request.

"You're like a newborn fawn walking with these shoes."

"I'm fine," she refused. "I'm finally catching up the trick of these things."

"Are you sure?" I asked raising an eyebrow, unsure if she was fine like that. "I think I don't need to remind the value of balance in a fight."

This was unwelcomed from her, groaning irritated.

"I'm fine. Let's focus on the matter in hands." Like affirming her statement, Ruby extended Crescent Rose in her scythe form ready to battle. I did the same, unsheathing Requiem.

"Kaiden…"

'What now?'

"I can hear her."

'Uh, what?'

"My sister! She's close. I can feel it."

This was a warning call for me since I could be dealing with a Muramasa blade.

The bell rang, the doors opened and we proceeded to scout the area.

Empty. Only the beeps of the computers and the A/C filled the night silence with the windows showing us the dark sky outside. The row of seats with a computer in front that filled the room let us see that nobody was using them, making us feel uncertain of what was happening and the sensation that we were being watched. The only blind spot was the central desk where a holographic assistant usually assigns a space if someone wanted to make a call home.

Ruby signed me that she was taking the right side of the room while I went to the left.

"Hello?" She called the people from whom we were not sure if they were still there. "Anyone there?"

An irregular tap alarmed me, only to discover that Ruby was tripping over her shoes, who noticed my 'I told you so' look and shrugged with an innocent look. I rolled my eyes kept doing searching the area.

"We're huntsmen of Beacon. Come out," I identified us without getting a response. "We know you're here."

More seconds of silence passed before we got a response.

 **[Play "Sabotage", Beastie Boys]**

Behind the main desk came up a woman dressed completely in black, long boots sharing the same color and her shoulders uncovered while the front zipper lowered to the belly; letting me catch a glimpse of her cleavage. Her black mask matched with her long dark hair that was brushed on her left shoulder. But something in her eyes was familiar. I had seen the same golden look from somewhere or someone, but I wasn't sure. Still… #sexyintruder.

"Excuse me. You know it's not a masquerade party so, why don't you take off that?" Ruby indicated the woman.

However, the woman didn't comply and cylinder of dust appeared on her hand and sprayed it in front of her, forming crystal shards that floated in the air before she used her aura to throw them to my girlfriend.

"Ruby!"

I was about to dash in her help, but Requiem screamed in my mind.

"Watch out!"

I raised my sword by instinct right before it made contact with another blade; my vision briefly blind. Suddenly, my head was filled with a deafening scream of pain from woman.

 _ **MY MASTER… MURDERED...**_

Regaining my senses,I rejected the attack and stood in a safe distance to see who I was fighting.

My foe seemed to be a man. A head higher than me. Like his partner, he was wearing black clothes, including a hooded jacket that covered his head along with a balaclava that concealed his face. The second intruder wielded a long katana, with 'M' marked where the blade was connected to the handle. Another Muramasa blade. A long ass Muramasa blade. **(A/N: Check Sephirot's Masamune from Final Fantasy VII for reference.)**

Ruby shot some rounds at the woman,but, surprisingly, she reflected them with a hand effortlessly and summoned two blades made of black metal before my girlfriend charged to her.

The time I used to glance at their fight was enough for the second stranger to lunged at me swinging the long sword, which I parried hardly being so easy to fall on its range. He then proceeded with trying to stab me, but I jumped on top of one of the tables before an explosion staggered me and made me lose my balance for a second; enough to be kicked next to the window. The mysterious man joined me and got ready for what would be the coup of grace while his weapon was being wrapped in a visible layer of wind that went from the hilt to the pointy end circling around the blade before it slashed it downwards.

A lot of things happened that moment. My body being pushed by a strong gust of wind. The sound of crystal being broken. Ruby screaming my name. The elevator bell ringing. Before knew it, I was hurtling down at high speed with the view of the broken window and the hooded figure contemplating my downfall to my death… or that's what that fucker thought.

"You're coming with me, asshole,"

Before I was too far out of my gauntlets range, I shot a line towards the man, managing to get him by his jacked and pulling him off the building and attaching the other gauntlet to a side of the tower and could control my descend with a long swing.

I was some meters from the ground when I glanced at my still attached companion, who had a yellow dust crystal on a hand that sparkled with electricity and giving me an idea of what he was trying to do. With a gesture of my gauntlet, I started the procedure to cut the cable and making my passenger fall to the ground with me landing seconds later.

The guy apparently had a rough descend, barely recovering himself covered in grass and dirt he had fallen on.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," I stated raising my sword. "I can make sure that you'll be treated nicely if you cooperate here. Now, why are you here? Are you working with Roman Torchwick?"

I got no response, only dead silence from the stranger, who I think was glaring at me under that hood that hid his face.

"Did you hear me? Drop your weapon and raise your hands where I can see them," I commanded with authority with my dark aura being visible by the lamppost illuminating us.

He didn't flinch at all. Holding his katana firmly, he rushed forward at great speed and our blades collided with the sound of the anguished wail of the sword echoing in my mind every time we clashed. It was complicated to fight someone who had a bigger range than you and not knowing what his semblance was.

"Kaiden, try to get me closer to her. Maybe I can get some information of our friend here."

'Yeah, meanwhile I try to avoid being headed.'

"That's the spirit. Now let's go."

I charged this time, throwing a strong, downward blow that briefly made the guy kneel for a second before he began tussling with me pressing his sword against mine.

"Hi. I'm Requiem.."

 _ **Masamune… You have...to stop him.**_

"Masamune, I need your help. Who is wielding you?" Requiem interrogated his sister. "What's his name?"

 _ **HE PRETENDED TO BE A FRIEND… SHE WAS BACKSTABBED… AND TOOK ME AGAINST MY WILL…**_

"Req, hurry," I groaned, still struggling to keep our blades together using my semblance. The man figured out what I tried to do and battled to break contact. He punched and kicked me non-stop to make me lose focus and free himself.

"A NAME!" I could feel my head throbbing by the intensity of the voice. "GIVE ME A NAME!"

Before the sword could tell us more, the hooded man kicked the dirt underneath us towards my head, making me lose my focus of the hold between us while I jumped back and tried to clear my vision. I expected being attacked during that short amount of time, but something else happened.

When I finally could see again, the guy was holding the weapon with both hands on each end, gripped firmly and pulled it down to a bent knee. The blade broke in half as a sonorus snap filled the silence of the night while I could a single sentence coming from the vanishing mind that inhabited in the sword.

 _ **I'm sorry**_

I could feel Requiem screamed in rage and sorrow, sharing the same feelings and making me desiring to shred the bastard limb by limb.

He just stared at the remainings of Masamune and dropped them like they were mere garbage.

"Traitor," it was the only thing he said that night with a voice full of contempt.

That was the chance. No weapon. Full open to take all my fury I was feeling. But, then I missed it.

"There they are!"

Two soldier were running in our direction weapons ready and I made the mistake of taking my sight off the intruder for 2 precious seconds, enough time for him to take a small rectangle out of his jacket, pull the pin and tossed it to us. One doesn't have to be a genius to know that nothing good come from something that's thrown to you after pulling a possible lock off.

"Watch out!" I screamed at the guards, concentrating all my aura around my body a second before the grenade detonated.

There wasn't a extreme heat, a shockwave or shrapnels hitting me, but an intense flash, which briefly blinded me for second time that night, and a sound of a loud bang that deafened me, causing me to lose my balance and collapse to the ground on four. I wasn't an expert when it comes to explosives, but I knew it was a flashbang.

 **[Song ends]**

Thankfully, my aura helped me to regain my sight after dealing with the afterimage and my hearing after the annoying, long beep that rang in my ears at the same time that someone wrapped some arms around me, so I fought against it, unsure who it was with my eyes and ears barely recovering.

"-alm down."

Finally getting my vision back, I finally could see that both soldiers were helping me to stand up. The intruder had vanished without leaving track, only leaving what was left of Masamune on the grass where he stood before leaving his last shining gift. Prick.

"Are you ok?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized sheathing Requiem, who was silent due the loss of his sibling.

'Req,' I called my sword in my mind, concerned about him after what happened that night.

"I'm fine. I… just need time for myself. Sorry."

Without saying anything else, he disconnected his thoughts from mine; something we both learned if we wanted to take a break from each other (do you know how annoying it was during the first weeks when Requiem kept telling non-stop how bored he was during class?).

"Sir, the intruder escaped," a soldier informed through his intercom. "He's with us." A small pause. "Understood, sir." He turned to me, "The General requires your presence."

Without protest, I followed back to the communications tower.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kai!" Ruby embraced me strongly the moment I stepped into the room for second time. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I consoled, replying the hug and rubbed her back to console her.

Looking around, the evidence of our recent experience were very noticeable. Gunshots and crystal shard on the walls. A burned mark of explosion on the floor. A broken windows through which I had my unexpected skydiving practice.

In front of the main desk, General Ironwood stood in a straight posture and a stern look. I thought he still was at the dance, but looks like he had enough for the night.

"General," I greet the man cordially.

"I'm glad you're fine," he said with relief in his voice.

"Yes. However he suspect escaped, but not before destroying himself his sword."

"Wait… he destroyed his own sword?" Ruby was confused and saddened, the latter due her fondness to the weapons.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow with Headmaster Ozpin and Goodwitch, once we all be well rested and you can organize your thoughts," Ironwood stated with authority. "Also, it'll be an important day for you with your missions."

"But, General, we can't let them get away. Let us help in tracking," Ruby insisted.

"Miss Rose, we're already handling this how the protocol marks. My men are searching in the academy and its surroundings with our best equipment for these situations. You've done enough for the night."

"But…"

"Ruby..." I grabbed her hand to calm her down, but she still wanted argue.

"My decision is final," Ironwood declared imposing all his authority as Atlas headmaster and General of the biggest army in Remnant, leaving no choice to Ruby but give up. He turned to one of the soldiers, "Escort them to their dorms."

"Yes, sir."

I wrapped an around Ruby, comforting her while we entered the elevator. When the door were closing, I thought I saw something on the screen of one of the computers for a second. Something like a piece of chess. But then I thought it was just the tiredness of the encounter I had recently.

If only a thorough check had been made on the system to look for any anomaly, the sad events that took several weeks would have been avoided. If only I had thought to say something about it before it was too late.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We arrived at the dorm building without incidents. Fortunately or unfortunately, we do not meet our new friends on the way. Ruby didn't talk at all, just me with the guard who informed me about what happened.

The intruder didn't kill any guard. All of them were knocked out and few ones had severe injuries, but nothing that would be healed in few days.

The woman was lost after she sneaked in the dance and mingled among the crowd.

There wasn't a single track of the man. Maybe he ran towards the nearby woods or hid in one of the buildings.

Masamune would be guarded by Atlas in case they could find a clue of its owner.

Just failures. No success at all.

"We'll keep going here. Thanks," I said to the soldier who walked away and we crossed the door and headed to our room.

I noticed that Ruby was angry, because she was walking at a fast pace and her steps hitting hard the floor and didn't complain at all about her shoes. She didn't even realized that I was being left behind until I went with long strides to catch up with her.

She opened the door and push it so hard inwards so it hit with the desk next before walking in and I closed it after I was inside. She then proceeded to take off her shoes and throw them away, not caring where they landed, and opened the closet to get her chance of clothes. It was short since she only grabbed her usual sleeping clothes while I left Requiem in a corner next to Crescent Rose.

"Ruby."

"What?!" My girlfriend replied sharply. Her tone scared for a second because it was the first time I saw her that angry.

"I know you're frustrated, but you need to calm down."

"Of course I'm frustrated!" she slammed her clothes on the table next to her. "Did you see the way he treated us? Like if we're just kids! We managed to get admitted into one of the greatest huntsmen academies in Remnant and the General thought we can't deal with criminals after what we have done before!"

"Yes, we're in Beacon. But we're also the youngest students than the average," I replied. "Perhaps the general doesn't know fully what we're capable to do, like Ozpin or Glynda."

"That's the point!" she was exclaimed outraged. "How can we prove what we can do if we can't get a chance?!" She took a deep breath and added, "And you are not very helpful, let's say."

Now I was triggered.

"Excuse me?"

"The Soul Reaper. Clayton. The Behemoth. Tonight. Somehow you manage to get into a situation where you almost die (or actually die), something that leaves me without rest wondering what's the next mess in which you'll be involved. And don't get me started with all the secrets you've been keeping from us."

"Do you think I enjoy those times when I have someone or something wanting to murder me? All those secrets that I have to kept so no one get involved in the next 'mess' that slaps in the face? Ugh, sometimes you are so..." I stopped mid sentence because I knew the next world would condemn me.

"So what?" she challenged and, you know what? Fuck it.

"So childish. You think the huntsman life is just fighting grimm and saving people, but there's something more out there ready to eat KIDS like you. Bandits who would use you before sending to the best bidder. Corruption going to from the highest people of the society. Dangers you can't erase with a smile, a heroic pose and kind words. You need to learn that you'll have to put hand in the pile of shit and hope you get something good."

Now I was heavy breathing. All that anger. All the resentment. Everything I was saving inside. I was letting it out on the wrong person.

"But that's why we're here. To make a difference."

"Once again… childish," I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, you sound like Weiss."

"Maybe because she's right about it."

"If her opinion is so important for you, then why don't we break up and you start dating her?"

"Maybe I will," my temper was long gone. "At least she listens to me."

"Great. And I'll find someone much better than you!" her eyes were flaring in anger.

"Fine! Go ahead!"

"Fine!" My now ex girlfriend grabbed her clothes and stomped towards the bathroom. When she was about to open the door, turned to me, "By the way, you think you're so perfect after catching a criminal, but that's a lie. You overthink whenever you decide something. Lazy. Really annoying when you get so obsessed everytime it comes about your comic and video games."

"Good, then I'm won't be troubling you then."

Without anything else to say, she opened and slammed the door shut, leaving alone in the room.

I put my hands on the back of the chair and focused on controlling my breath, now agitated by the discussion that had just transpired. We both knew the worst of each and, honestly, the truth hurt and more coming from someone I cared about a lot.

I really hated to be in the middle of the eye of the storm and have to find a way out of every situation of life and death in which I was involved and the idea that Ruby thinks that it was something I could decide when it was gonna annoyed me. There were times when I could not think what would happen next and that left me restlessly at times. However, being with Ruby was enough for that concern to vanish as if by magic. Or at least, it used before that night. My first thought in that moment was 'Yang's gonna kill me.'

Now I was worried about what would come next. My presence in the room would be awkward to RWBY, with Weiss and Blake having to support their leader and Yang wanting to murder me. Maybe I could move with JNPR. But, there was also the matter of the investigation: Will I still be helping? Yes, I will. Blake is my friend and I wanted to aide her, whether she still talk to me or not.

I have to admit it. Ruby was right. I overthink things too much.

My mind returned to the present when a single sound came from the bathroom. It was weak, but still I could hear it.

A sob.

My heart sank.

What have I done? Throwing away all that made feel alive those months after I recovered my memories and almost losing everything that mattered to me? Losing the person who made me return from the dead with her? The first person who I met in Beacon? The girl who I still loved despite all the crap I've said? What a idiot.

I stood before the door and raised my hand to knock, but, what should I say? A single mistake could make the things word and I didn't know what to do if that happened. After a long breath, I knocked at the wooden surface.

First knock.

No reply.

A second kock.

"Go away."

It was something.

The third time's the charm.

The door squeaked open a bit and Ruby looked through the small gap. Her silver eyes were little red and that made me feel worse.

"What do you want?" She chided me.

"I want to talk," I proposed. "Please?"

She stared few seconds before closing the door and shortly after came out wearing her pajamas.

I sat on Blake's bed and patted the space next to me so that she would sit, However, Ruby preferred in front of me on Weiss'. I didn't blame her.

We stayed in an awkward silence,not sure how to start. I knew I had to prepare what I was going to say beforehand. My next words would define what would happen next: together, good terms or broken. I took courage and pronounced the first thing that came to my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Huh?"

"About what I said," I explained. "It was rude and harsh. I just wanted to explain you the dangers in the huntsman life as Alice had told me once, but it was the wrong way. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Actually, I think the one who should apologize," I could notice some regret in her voice. "It's just… I lost my mother as a kid it was the thing worse thing I've ever experienced in my life. Something I felt again weeks ago. From that day and since you woke up, I wanted you to be safe no matter what." She looked down and a tear came down her cheek, "I wouldn't stand losing you again."

Now I felt worse.

I stood up and crossed the small distance between us and sat at her side, wrapping my arm round and pulling her closer. She did not refused at all, but she returned the embrace and rested her head on my chest.

"You won't lose me," I guaranteed caressing her hair. "I'll do the impossible to return to you… if you accept me back, that is."

"Only if you ask nicely," she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. Looks like we're going back to normal.

"Very well." I cleared my throat in the most exaggerated way and adopted a solemn voice, "Ruby Rose, would you grant the honor of being my girlfriend… again?"

She giggles at my overdone proposal and raises her head to look at me, "Yes, Kaiden Noir. I'd love to be your girlfriend... again."

"I know that there'll be times when we get separated and can't be there for each other, but I promise I'll do anything to return to your side, Ruby. I'll ride a Nevermore if it's necessary."

"Same here," she replied. "I'll go to the other side of Remnant if you're in problem. Deal?"

"Deal."

To seal our agreement, I leaned my head to her and we share a short, but kind kiss. What was I thinking? Giving up this? No way!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Definitely, taking a nice, hot shower after fighting intruders, breaking up with my girlfriend and reconciling felt amazing. Despite getting hit several times, I had no wound thank to my reliable aura, but still felt my muscles sore so the water had the perfect temperature to give them a relief.

Once I wore my sleeping clothes and brushed my teeth, went back to the room, stood before my futon where certain girl was already comfortable covered by the quilt of my futon and joined her after turning off the lights, cuddling with her head resting on my chest.

"Kai."

"Hmm?"

"When you said that I was childish… did you mean it?"

The regret struck me. Some very hurtful words were said that night.

"Some times," it was hard to say "but you also are kind, funny, optimistic and a great leader. If the things seem bad, you always find the bright side. Damn, you made Weiss whine less tha before."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the party…_

"Uh?"

"Something wrong, Weiss?" Neptune asked giving the girl a glass of punch.

"No," she looks through the window "but I got the feeling that I have smack Kaiden for some reason."

* * *

 _And back with the lovers..._

"Forgot 'smart'."

"And humble," I said with irony, earning a playfully slap. "And, do I really overthink the things?"

"Well, you spend a lot of time deciding what to do, but that's because you're very analytical. Remember when Yang had problem with one of her gauntlets and it took you 2 hours just checking it around deeply without removing a single part? Then you discovered it was just a chewing gum wrap that got stuck in a gear."

I just remember that I passed out after one of Yang's bear hugs.

"About the lazy part… I hated whenever I wanted to go out and you didn't want to, but I know you've been arriving exhausted after working on that secret project. And about you hobbies, I admit that I also enjoy the games you have so what it also was uncalled."

"It's fine. I know that I'm not perfect." I kept quiet for a second and mumbled, "Hard light."

"What?"

"My only real clue I'm telling about the project," I explained trying to choose my words carefully and avoiding to reveal anything else. "The project is about using hard light emulate some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?!" Ruby was curious.

"Sorry. Classified," I declared with a grin.

Ruby growled frustrated.

"C'mon."

"Nope."

"Just another hint."

"Lo siento."

"Please?" She beamed me with puppy eyes.

"Sorry."

Suddenly, she got on top of me, her hands began tickling my sides and making me burst into laughter as I tried to protect myself uselessly from such a terrible attack.

"Tell me."

"Make... me…"

"Is that so?" she sang maliciously.

"Yes, it is that so."

I sprang from my bed and wrapped her in my arms, before falling back again and rolling so she would be the one below me this time.

We gazed each other with our agitated breaths with the dim light that came from the window. Her blank tank top was lifted enough to show her well shaped midriff and cute belly button. Her long with pants allowed me to see where her white panties began. The look she was giving me, with those beautiful silver eyes, was telling me one single this: "Keep going". But I had my doubts.

"It's ok."

Her words got me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"It's fine for me to go on..." her voice was full of nervousness, "if you want to."

"But, Ruby-"

"Tomorrow it's a big day," she interrupted me, caressing my cheek. "We're going on our first missions (or second one in your case) and we'll be following the track of Torchwick in the southeast. So, if something happens meanwhile, I don't want to regret the things I've done... and the things I have not done."

"What if Yang-"

"Maybe she's coming late," she assured me. "Last time I saw her, she was enjoying the party with Blake and Sun." Ruby then grabbed my hand and placed it on a soft, firm spot with something pointy that pressed against my palm, making her gasp at the contact. "Tonight, I am yours and you are mine."

Hearing those words coming from her lips were enough for me to snap the last string of self control that was left that night, provoking me to lung on her, kissing her sweet lips with our hands roaming all over our bodies while each piece of our clothes was sent away not caring where it landed. Our minds were disconnected. Our bodies acted on their own. We just felt each other's warmth freely skin to skin with nothing in between.

That night there was no Roman Torchwick.

No grimm.

No White Fang.

Nothing.

Just passion.

 **[Play "We Are The Champions", Queen]**

* * *

 **Thus the rose has been deflowered.**

 **ReddLotus- You do know the fans are gonna have pitchforks and torches begging for a lemon/smut chapter of this? Also for people who don't know what an ahoge is, it's a hair that sticks up from your head and its normally seen as a stupid or carefree person**

 **Alright, Red.**

 **1.- Thanks for the info.**

 **2.-I don't think I'd be able to write smut/lemon, so I'm gonna leave it to the imagination.**

 **3.-Bring it on. I'm not scared.**


	49. The calm before the breach

**Hello again, guys!**

 **Your favorite fanfiker, jeit93, is back with more RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **Looks like you enjoyed the interesting scene from the last chapter and maybe a little bittle infuriated because I didn't give more detail about it. So… deal with it.**

 **The Holidays are here and around the time I'm writing this, 1 hour is left before I finally be on vacation. Perhaps I can use this time to write what's coming next and try to update more often.**

 **Nah.**

 **Anyway, you now what's coming next so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 49: The calm before the breach

-o-

Luckily, when Yang and the rest of the team arrived, they only found Ruby and me sleeping peacefully on her bed. They didn't have a clue of what happened while they still were at the dance, including what we did in my futon (twice) and in the shower we shared. Ruby had opened the window so the room ventilate and the strong smell of love vanished into the night. However, Blake gave us curious looks the morning after during the breakfast; perhaps her enhanced faunus nose sensed something from us. Weiss was cheery the whole morning greeting us with a warm smile and being nice with us for a change. It was scary. Yang interrogated us about where we were the time we disappeared from the dance, but, before we could start telling our story, I received a message from Glynda asking for our presence in Ozpin's office.

The whole trip to the elevator, Ruby and me shared glances reliving those moments of passion we had last night. Discovering the hidden side of each other. Feeling completely our bodies intertwined and sharing our heat. Damn, we struggled to keep our hands together and not fondling each other.

It was weird returning to Beacon's tower after last night events. The security seemed more intense with several guards in and out of the building. A notice next to the elevator informed that the communications room was out of service due maintenance of the computers, but I knew it was false and Ozpin wanted the room be presentable, without any trace of fight when everyone walked in.

Once inside the metal box, I extended my hand to press the button that would take us to the headmaster's office, but Ruby kept me from it.

"I'll do it," she told me.

"No. I'll do it," I insisted.

A playful grin grew on our faces and an intense fight began in the elevator. The goal: press the button. Our hand flew everywhere, aiming to reach the it, but the other avoided it and the counter attack started. The competition lasted a minute, until…

"Ha! I did it," Ruby exclaimed triumphantly.

The only problem was that also there were 23 other buttons lighted on, so we braced ourselves for a long ride.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _23 floors later..._

 _Bing!_

I shook Ruby awake, who fell asleep on my shoulder the tour up and down to the 23 floors selected. We quickly stood up and rearranged our clothes before walking into the office with the metallic doors whirling open.

"Ah! Sorry it took so long," Ruby apologized. "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me," she finished jerking a thumb towards me.

"Hey!" I objected a little bit offended, but mostly amused.

"Kaiden, Ruby, thank you for coming," Ozpin chuckled at our shenanigan and motioned us to come closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3," Ruby replied sheepishly.

"Please. 1-2." The comment earned me a fast elbow on my side. Both headmasters and professor kept their serious looks in an awkward silence. "Okay so that's the tone we're going for got it…"

Ironwood walked towards us and placed his hands on our shoulders.

"I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you two did last night is exactly what being a huntsman is all about." He looked at me with a proud look, "As I told Kaiden once, you did the right decision: you recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could."

"Thank you, sir," she appreciated his words.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night," Ozpin informed us from his desk. "But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her?" Glynda joined the interrogation. "Did she look familiar to you at all?"

"There was a man. Maybe 1.70 meters since he was taller than me and whore totally in black with his face covered. I only know that he wielded a Muramasa blade," I rest my right hand on Requiem, who hadn't spoken since last night. What happened to Masamune really affected him.

"Despite all the tests performed, we haven't found a clue of who could have been the owner," the General informed. "We'll keep the weapon guarded while the investigation continues."

"About the woman, I...sigh... I don't know." Ruby thought for few seconds and began telling all that she remembers. "She was wearing a mask and she never said anything to me, but I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Also, I noticed that she blocked each shot that Ruby fired," I suddenly recalled.

"Oh, yeah! also that," she agreed.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby," Glynda commented.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique," Ironwood added. "It could have been anyone."

"Wait, you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked the same question I've had in mind that morning.

Glynda and Ironwood glanced each other, unsure of what they should say, and turned Ozpin, who always the answers.

"It's possible," the old man stated calmly. "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

"Actually, I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something ...in the Southeast. Just outside the kingdom."

Seriously, I don't know how I didn't snap my neck when I turned to Ruby. That was information we gathered from our investigation and hadn't agreed yet when to share it with the headmaster.

"Interesting," Ozpin observed with intrigued.

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda questioned before being interrupted by her boss.

"Ruby, Kaiden, thank you for your cooperation. Why don't you go and get ready before the ceremony begins? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Anytime," Ruby said turning around and heading to the elevator.

"Anything to help," I followed her.

"Before you leave," Ozpin added before we reached the elevator, "please try and be, discreet about this matter."

"Understood," I affirmed while the doors opened and walked in… and we debated again who would press the button taking us to the lobby.

This time we went through 17 floors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What happened?!" it was the first thing that Yang asked us right when I opened the dorm door and three remaining girls of RWBY dashed to us with a Ruby-like speed.

"Uh... well, umm... ehehe... uh," Ruby didn't know where to start, but I did.

"Loudmouth Ruby spilled about the hideout in the southeast."

"What?! Ruby!" Weiss rebuked her.

"Sorry! Sorry! I thought it would help professor Ozpin and the General."

"It's fine," I consoled her. "It's just it would have been better to be sure about the information before informing some else."

"I know."

"Alright, alright. First thing's first: what happened last night?" Yang asked folding arms.

We all got comfortable and narrated all the events that transpired. From spotting the intruders on the roof to our fights; obviously omitting our discussion and the… you know… giggity giggity. They had an idea about Requiem being sentient, but still were surprised about how close I was from knowing the identity of one of the attackers and Masamune's grim fate. We ended our story with the meeting with Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda.

"That was a risky move," Weiss declared once we were done.

"No, I think you handled it well," Blake thought otherwise.

"I hope so," Ruby replied a little down.

"I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby," her sister assured patting her head. "Oh! I know what will cheer you up."

Yang walked to one of the desk, where a brown cylindrical package rested. It's wasn't much bigger than a soda bottle.

"What's that?" Ruby asked curious.

" I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us," Yang answered. "I thought we could open it together."

"Ooh! Something from home!" my girlfriend exclaimed in a high pitched tone, then climbed on the blonde girl, who held the package from her reach and shooked it to release it content with a odd suction sounds.

What came out was a roll covered in a dark fur, which fell to the ground with a dull thud. My first thought was that it was a rug, then it started twitching before it unfolded to show its true form: a corgi.

We stared at the furry unsure if it's an actual dog or just a plushie, getting two barks as confirmation. Yep, it was a living corgi.

There 4 kinds of reaction in that moment: excitement from Yang and Ruby, shock from Weiss, fear from Blake and a flat 'What?' from me.

"Zweeeiii!" Ruby quickly took the dog in her arms and snuggled it, getting some affectionate licks on her face.

"He sent a dog?!" Blake apparently wasn't fond of the idea. I first thought because she cared about the mutt well-being.

"In the mail?" Weiss followed, still not believing what she has just seen.

"A freaking corgi?!" I was the same.

Ruby didn't pay attention to our reaction as she kept spoiling the new arrival.

"Oh! He does stuff like this all the time," Yang lets us know totally carefree. I bet it wasn't the first time something like this occurred in their lives.

"Your father or your dog?" Good question, dear Belladonna.

Weiss approached near the dog, which still enjoyed being hugged by Ruby, with a glare. I feared for the life of the little mutt.

"Are you telling me that this mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to wive with us forevah? Oh! Yes, he is! Yes, he is! Oh! Isn't he adorable!"

Now that was an interesting turn of events.

"Please keep it away from my belongings," for some reason, Blake was acting antagonistically with Zwei.

"Oh! Kaiden, meet Zwei. Zwei, this is Kaiden," Ruby made the introduction, holding the corgi in front of me. "It's ok. Take him."

I had no experience when it came to dogs so I didn't know how to handle one, but still I extended my arms and braced myself for anything when I felt the sensation of fur. A bite. A scratch. The awkward warm sensation of pee on me. Seconds passed and I opened my eyes, only to see the gleefully stare from the dog, panting with the tongue out in an insanely cute way.

So this was the so famous Zwei. So. Freaking. Cute. I've seen pictures, but to see the dog in person was something else.

"Hey… Zwei. Nice to meet you."

I pulled him close to me and he started licking my face, tickling and making me giggle. I could I have screamed in joy and acted little a little guy who got a puppy on his birthday if Yang weren't there. Let's face it: she wouldn't live it down.

Still, I got a new buddy.

 _Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater._

Hearing Glynda's voice coming through the P.A. ended my moment of happiness and brought me back to the real world. I let Zwei in the ground and he ran to Weiss bed looked up where a frightened Blake did her best to stay away from him. My neurons finally processed what was happening: Blake (cat faunus)+Zwei (dog) = Natural enemies. The situation was so absurd as funny.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week," Weiss stated before the situation we were in. Meanwhile, I snapped a pic of Blake doing her best to stay away from the dog like a scaredy cat.

"Look there's a letter," Yang told us, grabbing the piece of paper and reading it. " 'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days. So I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang.' "

A great number of dog food cans came out from the small cylinder with a crash.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked dismayed before a can opener fell out like an answer to her question.

"Well, that settles it,"Yang was said like it was enough for her. "Come on. Zwei will be here when we get back."

"Wait a second. That's it?" I objected. "What about his basics needs? Doesn't he have to go out and water some trees? How the hell is he gonna open his food?"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," Ruby assured me. "Dad taught him how to open the bathroom door and use the toilet. Also, Zweis always manages to open his food on his own."

I could've kept questioning about what the dog could do, but I remembered that, after all the time I've been living in Beacon, sometimes it's better to shut up and follow the flow.

"Oh! I'll miss you so much!" Weiss talked all lovey dovey to the dog as she followed her teammates to the meeting point. That happy, lovey tune creeped me out. "We're going to be best friends. I can't wait to see you again."

I grabbed my backpack and headed out of the room, but I noticed Ruby was still squating next to her dog.

"Rubes, are you coming?"

"I think you got your answer last night," she gave me a teasing smirk. Damn, where did the innocent Ruby went to? Thankfully Yang didn't hear the reply. "Go ahead. I just pack some stuff and I'll meet you there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you shortly."

"Alright." I kneeled next to the dog and patted his head while he gave the cutest look I've ever seen… after my girlfriend, of course. "Nice to meet you, Zwei." Then I turned to Ruby, "Don't take long."

Walking out, I thought I saw a mischievous look on her face before I closed the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait!" I turned to see Ruby running towards us carrying a huge backpack that seemed about to explode. What was she taking? The whole closet? At least I was taking just the essential like a change of clothes, some tools if I needed to fix someone's weapon, snacks and a book for the free time.

"What are you carrying in there?" Weiss asked pointing at the big bag in the back.

"Just… something I thought I'd need this week."

"Do you want me to take it for you?" I asked reaching my hand to grab the bag, but Ruby jumped back.

"Nonononono. I'm good," she refused my offer. "It's like a little exercise. You know, to strengthen my legs and get more resistance."

We stared at her oddly, knowing that she was hiding something, but the ceremony was about to begin and we didn't want to be late, so we decided to let it go for the moment and headed to the amphitheatre.

Ozpin was already on the podium when we reached the building, ready to give his speech. After leaving our belongings with everyone else's, we got our places along the rest of Beacon students and next to JNPR before Glynda called for our attention.

"Quiet. Quiet Please," her voice was heard all over the place through the speakers. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin.

The headmaster walked forward and stood close to the microphone before beginning his speech:

"Today we stand together, united: Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons,one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it."

Behind the man, several holographic screens were activated in pairs at each side of the hall, displaying their mission like escort, seek and destroy, search and rescue or perimeter defense.

"As first year students. you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

With those words said, Ozpin ended his speech and stepped off the podium, getting a round of applauses that died down slowly and the murmur taking its place.

"This is perfect. All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the Southeast," Ruby explained her plan.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night," Yang agreed.

"Let's check "Search and Destroy"," Weiss opined and we headed to the screen displaying that kind of mission.

 **SEARCH AND DESTROY**

 **HIGH GRIMM ACTIVITY**

 **QUADRANT 5**

 **MISSION START: ASAP**

The metalhead in me demanded to change the word "Search" for "Seek" and start playing that Metallica's song from my scroll with a sample of air guitar.

Ruby approached to the screen and took a deep breath, "Here we go. Quadrant five needs grimm cleared out."

"Well, it's in the Southeast," Blake commented at the location of the available mission.

"Hopefully, it's close to Aztlan and we could drop by the cabin," I proposed, remembering that I haven't been there for a while.

"Sounds perfect," Weiss liked the idea. Wow. Her night at the dance with Neptune had her in a good mood that morning.

Ruby typed her team's name on the screen and submitted it to the mission, only to have it rejected.

 **MISSION UNAVAILABLE FOR FIRST YEAR STUDENTS**

"Wonderful," Weiss' good mood vanished.

"Any other ideas?" Blake proposed us.

"We mail ourselves there," Ruby declared, reminding me Zwei that morning.

Well, that sucked. It also reminded me another thing we left out: would I be assigned to the same mission as them or I'd have to find another one in the same sector? Maybe Ozpin could give a hand with it.

"Well that's one option," talking about the king Vale. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of grimm was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." With the mention of the last phrase, we glared at the girl with silver eyes, who was responsible for the small but still critical leak of information to the headmaster. In her defense, she only scratched behind her head feigning innocence.

"Whatever makes you say that?" she asked sheepishly. Really, Rubes?

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester," the man inquired curious about the event from months ago. "I'm interested know how you really learned about a "hideout" in the Southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club sometime ago."

Glancing at the girls, I observed they were sweat dropping nervous like me at the mention of our "feats" and I didn't blame them since I also was involved. If one thought that Weiss couldn't be paler, she now was like nun's tit.

"Uhhmm... Uh-well…" Ruby struggled give a coherent answer while Ozpin looked at us amused.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for," the headmaster declared with a kind smile, "So, how about this?: Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?"

Then, he raised his tablet and, after few taps, the information updated adding a small text at the bottom:

 **AVAILABLE FOR FIRST YEAR STUDENTS.**

"We won't let you down," Ruby oathed to the headmaster. "Thank you professor."

"Do not thank me for this," the Ozpin said. "Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory."

"It won't happen," Yang assure confident. "We're a team, so nothing will stop us. Besides, if we have Kaiden with us, there won't be any problem."

"About that..." I had feeling about what the old man was going to say, "Mr. Noir will stay in Beacon."

The statement dumbstruck us hard, specially me. I wasn't going on a mission with RWBY? Despite already having completed my first one (and dealing with a Behemoth on our way back Beacon)?

"What?! Professor, you already allowed us to go to a zone with high grimm activity," Ruby protested against the man's decision. "Wouldn't it be better to have some backup? Just in case."

"Miss Rose, there's a limit to how many times a rule can be bent before being totally broken and Mr. Noir already had his mission, which gave him high score . Besides, I think you can handle it pretty good without the assistance from a Special Unit." Ozpin then turned to me, "Am I wrong, Mr. Noir?"

If I said yes, I'd be declaring that RWBY wouldn't be strong enough to endure a mission like that and then Ozpin wouldn't allow them to go. I didn't have another option than…

"No, sir," I grumbled, looking down. I really wanted to with them. I had no idea of what they'd be finding in that place, whether the White Fang plus Torchwick's hideout or dangerous grimm. My great fear was that something like the Behemoth incident happened to them.

"Very well. Now that everything has been clarified, I wish you good luck in your mission and have a safe journey home." He was ready to leave when he addressed to me one last time, "By the way, Mr. Noir. General Ironwwod asked me to tell you that the transport will be waiting for you at the usual time and place. Now, if you excuse me..."

And there we were, not sure what to say about the situation we got into. RWBY were leaving on their mission and on the track of a rogue group of faunus which was allied with a dangerous hipster, while I had to stay in Beacon. Just... great.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That sucked," I grumbled walking out of the amphitheater on our way to the landing platforms, where Ruby and her team would be leaving… to their mission… without me… taking down an evil organization… without me… Damn. It was worse the more I thought about it.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting," Yang agreed with me.

"But it's the truth," Blake estated. "Kaiden's always been helping us, so maybe this is a chance to prove ourselves.

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it," Ruby assured, still holding my hand after getting the bad news.

"I know you can," I said, giving the girl a confident smile. Maybe I was worried about them, but I had to trust they could handle anything they find in their path.

In the distance, a pair of bunny ears that I haven't seen in weeks caught my attention.

"Hey team CFVY's back," I let them down pointing at the 4 second year students that walked in front of us.

They seemed exhausted with their clothes were dirty and kinda covered in dirt but Coco, who still looked like if she headed to a fashion show.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" Blake asked to the bunny faunus girl, who had dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me," she replied nodding at the big guy who walked by us.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago," Weiss seemed worried. " What happened?"

"N-nothing happened. It was just... there were just so many."

"At least you didn't meet a Behemoth on your way back," I shuddered at the memory, getting a confused look of the girl. "Long story."

RWBY glanced between themselves, distressed for what they were hearing about the experiences from the missions.

"Oh! But don't worry! You first years are just shadowing huntsmen so you should be fine," Velvet ensured the girls.

"She's right," I concurred. "You won't be by yourselves at all like us. A more experienced huntsmen will be with you."

"Riiiiiiight," Yang seemed unsure about our words.

"I should go. Be safe. Okay?" Velvet said before leaving and join her team.

The girls still had their doubts about what was waiting for them during the week and my experience was a great help at all. I really wanted to go with them to make sure they were fine, but also it'd be a good way to put on practice the teamwork they've worked on during out first months in the academy.

I was about to give them some encouragement word when Ruby beat me to it:

"We can do this," she said confidently. "We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now."

"Right," Blake agreed with her leader.

"That's the spirit," I said squeezing my girlfriend's hand.

She gave a warm smile and turned back to her teammates, "Besides it won't only be us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!"

"Yeah!" her sister now was pumped up.

I was curious about it too. I hadn't had a real huntsmen to lead us when I joined team CMRA and some shit happened, so didn't want RWBY go through the same stuff and I wondered what kind of huntsman would be leading RWBY that week. I thought they'd be a full fledged, grimm-killer machine wielding an awesome weapon and lots of amazing battle chronicles to share...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

… but I was wrong.

"Why hello, ladies and gentleman! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

Oobleck.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss, like all of us, was bewildered by the identity of their chaperone.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all our essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship," the History teacher explained at high speed like one of his classes. Then he stood in front of Weiss with scarce centimeters of space in between, "And! It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun. Thank you very much."

"Uhh…" Weiss stuttered, not sure how to react at the reclaim.

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind, schedule," Professo-

"Doctor!"

Seriously?! Even when I narrating? Sigh…

DOCTOR Oobleck declared before speeding up to the bullhead several meters ahead.

"Well alright then looks like we're going to save the world with Dr. Oobleckokay, yeah,when you say it out loud it sounds worse," Ruby didn't like the idea at all, a feeling she shared with her team and me.

"Save the world?!" A voice exclaimed behind us. Nora and the rest of JNPR. "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not my fault, though," she glared at her partner, "Ren!"

The boy just folded arms and look away, mad.

"Sounds exciting, where are you going?" Jaune asked.

"They are outside the kingdom," I answered, still feeling bad for their departure.

"Hey! So are we," Nora exclaimed cheery.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village, so we set out tomorrow," Pyrrha explained. "Aren't you going with them?"

"No," I sighed. "According Ozpin, I don't have to go on a mission since I already did it so I'm staying at Beacon."

"Then you can party with us tonight," Neptune joined us along with Sun. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

"Ooohhooohh!" Jaune's eyes shone bright with the mention of the badges. How old was he? Five?

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, y'know, normal," Sun commented.

"You love it," I smirked at the monkey boy. "Don't deny it."

"Four minutes ladies!" Oobleck called from the distance.

"Well, uh, wish us luck," Ruby awkwardly said adjusting her immense backpack and walked to the transport along her team. I grabbed her hand and turned her to me.

"I think you're forgetting something," I teased her with a hand on her back.

"I don't know. What is it?" she played along with me.

"This," I placed my hand on her cheek and pressed her lips against mine, in a kiss that sparkled the intense memories from last night. Like the time I was leaving,we did our best to memorize the sensation we felt in that moment. Warmth. Sotness. Sweetness. The scent of each other.

"Uh, guys," Yang called us but we ignored and kept going on some seconds more before catching our breaths.

"Anything you need, call," I told her still embracing her. " I'll hijack a ship of Atlas if it's necessary."

"Can you fly one?"

"Uhmm...no really. Then I could ride a Nevermore." Ruby chuckled at the idea. "Listen whatever Oobleck tells you, even if it's too boring. Stay aware of your surrounding. Have your weapon always with you-"

"Kai, I know," Ruby pressed a finger on my lips. "I have my team covering my back, Oobleck is with us and you know that I won't let go of Crescent Rose."

"Just… take care."

"I will," she gave me a quick peck. "I love you."

"I love you too, my rose."

"I still need to find a nickname for you," she stated breaking our hug and joining the rest of her team in the ship, not without before waving goodbye at me as the engines began whirling and took off. I kept staring at the bullhead while it became a gray spot in the blue sky and I only could hear bustle of people in the courtyard, with other students and transports heading to their missions.

I was turning around to join the guys when my scroll buzzed in my pocket and the tune notifying me a message.

It was from Ruby.

 **Forgot 2 tell u. I maybe smuggled Zwei in my bag so u have the room 4 u all the week. I love you.**

I shouldn't be surprised since I had a hunch with that hug backpack she was carrying, so I chuckled at my girlfriend's mischief and at the look of everyone when they discover what she did.

I looked at the distance, where the bullhead was long gone now, and whispered my only wish:

"Be safe."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day passed eventless.

I tested the Holosseum again, running several simulation to check the emulated weather. I couldn't get wet if there's a storm, but still had to deal with the poor visibility and the wind feedback. Then a desert in Vacuo against the worm-like grimm Sandraiders, which were at least 3 meters long and enjoyed moving under the sand before jumping like dolphins, trying to catch me off guard and devour me. Then it was a hailstorm, hurricane, tornado and my favorite: a flood with aquatic grimm.

After that, I had no idea what to do next. Nebula and her team had left to the north for their mission, JNPR getting ready for theirs the day after and CVFY were dead exhausted after coming back, so I walked around Vale until I meet up with Oren, who had the day off from the restaurant, and helped him fo finish some assignments he had for school. Once done, we hanged around for awhile until it got dark and he went home.

On my way back to Beacon, I saw certains blonde guy and redhead girl strolling in the streets. I quickly recognized Jaune, wearing a denim jacket with jeans and blue t-shirt along a Pumpkin Pete cap. The girl was a little more tricky since she was wearing a light brown sweater, white pants, a scarf that covered her neck and a part of her mouth. On her head she had a black beret that barely let me see the red hair while in front of her eyes were some sunglasses. If I wasn't used to seeing her every day in the months I was in Beacon, I wouldn't have recognized my dear friend Pyrrha Nikos.

I followed them for a while. Not hiding behind stuff. Not at several meters from them. Just a meter right behind, wondering how long it'd take for them to notice me.

The whole time I followed the my friends, I noticed several odd things: the shy glances the gave to each other, the hands that hesitated to grab the other, the light blush every time they made eye contact, the lovey dovey aura around them. There's something fishy.

I snatched Pyrrha's beret without her noticing a thing before she began patting her hair fixed in a bun and turned around to check if it hasn't fallen, only to find me with the clothe on my hand.

"Kaiden?!" the champion exclaimed surprised, making Jaune to look back and have the same reaction.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just walking around the city until I spotted my two friends doing the same," I answered in a nonchalantly way. "What are you up to?"

"N-nothing. We're buying supplies for our mission: ammunition, dust, stuff like that," Jaune explained in a hurry.

"Riiiiight. And that's why you didn't go in the stores with said supplies on this street," I stated jerking a thumb behind me, pointing at the establishments located nearby. The expression on their faces were the true definition of 'awkward.' "Seriously, guys? What's going on?"

They glanced each other doubtedly before Jaune spoke:

"Ok. But in another place. Somewhere in private."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We found a small dining room few streets away from there and sat in a small corner away from the door. The air was filled with the scent of atlesian fries and meat being cooked on the grill while we're separated from the window facing the street by another row of brown leathered seats. The young waitress gave us a small menu I ordered some fries and a soda while Pyrrha wanted a salad and Jaune a burger. When the girl left, nobody spoke while both friends figured how to start.

"Well?" my patient reached its limit when my order finally arrived.

Once again, they glanced each other shyly.

"Alright," Jaune finally said, "this has to stay as a secret. Promise?"

"Promise."

"By the Bro Code?"

I rolled my eyes:

"Yes, by the Bro Code."

We shook our hand and, with that, a sacred agreement was formed.

"Well, the thing is..." my best friend suddenly stopped, unable to find the words to explain the situation.

Then, something unexpected happened: Pyrrha grabbed his hand, gave him a kind smile and dropped me the bomb:

"We're dating."

That left me speechless. I noticed they were acting very fondly to each other that night on the street, but I dismissed the idea since that's how they acted usually. Now I was seeing the full picture now.

I moved the mouth, but not a single sound came out while my finger alternated between the ones in front of me like trying to find out who had taken my voice away from me. The newly announced couple looked at me amused by my reaction.

"When? How?" they were my first words I could pronounce correctly.

"When? After the dance," Jaune explained.

"How? We talked for awhile and somehow we decided to give it a try," Pyrrha followed, squeezing my friend's hand.

"But, why the secrecy?"

"For two reasons: we don't want to cause a lot of fuss if it doesn't work afterwards. I bet Nora would be devastated if that happens, so it'd be better to announce it once we're ready," Jaune explained.

"And two?"

"That has to do with me," Pyrrha raised her hand. "I didn't tell anybody about this, but I had a little problem with the paparazzis when I got admitted in Beacon, always trying take a picture of me for the tabloids. Every time I came to Vale, I had to make sure to conceal my appearance so I wouldn't be recognized. Luckily, the problem died off with the time."

"So, what's the problem?"

"The Vytal Festival," she kept explaining. "With the tournament incoming, my dear friends are back to discover the new reveals, and I bet they'll also take the chance to find out what I've been up to lately.."

"Like when you got dirty from Wasabi two years ago?" I asked with a smirk.

"How did you-"

"Internet," I answered as Jaune's mouth twitched in a grin.

"Anyway," she glared me, "we want to keep it low until we both be sure that it's fine to make it official."

"So we're asking you to keep it as secret for now," Jaune finished.

"Ok."

"Alright," I agreed throwing my last fry to my mouth. "You know I'm good keeping secrets."

"We know," Jaune replied with a confident smile.

"Now that everything's cleared, I'm taking my leave," I stood up, slurping dry my soda and leaving my lien for the meal. "You know the saying: three's a crowd."

"Hey, Kai," Pyrrha called me as I was walking towards the street. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said. "We're friends, aren't we?"

The cold breeze of the night welcomed me when I crossed the doors, still thinking about what occurred few minutes ago. Jaune and Pyrrha dating. It was something that a lot of people had been expecting for a while and had everyone so exasperated, due Jaune being so dense and Pyrrha being so passive.

Now I was the only person aware of their secret relationship in whole Remnant. I'd be having my good time everytime someone pulled their hair whenever Jaune and Pyrrha seemed not noticing their feelings and acting shy to each other (*cough* Nora *cough*).

I passed by the dining room when I noticed a man walking in my direction with a camera on his hands mumbling quietly some phrases like 'I know she's around here', 'I have a interesting story I made for her', 'This gonna be gold', or 'Let's see what's doing Pyrrha Nikos these days'. I had the feeling that he was one of the paparazzis after my friend, so, while I walked next to him, I summoned a dark hand from the ground that grabbed by his foot and fell to the sidewalk. A loud crack was heard, making the man fastly get up and cry over the broken camera that had its lens totally shattered.

If one messes with my friends, they also are messing with me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the end, Neptune's "huge" party only was pizza and videogames in the common room, so I just grabbed a slice, chatted with the guys (Jaune and Pyrrha still at Vale "getting supplies") and played poker with Nora and Sun, while I made sure that both were cheating like Regis during our mission. It was 11 when I decided to call it a day and headed to the room.

When I opened the door, the silence was the sole thing that received me. It was the same when I returned to bring back my bag after RWBY departed on their mission and leaving my armor in the locker, only keeping Requiem as my companion in the now empty bedroom; despite he barely had said one or two words so far. The cans of dog food for Zwei were stacked neatly on a desk next to the opener, still waiting for the moment to feed certain hungry corgi.

One shower later, I was walking out of the bathroom when my scroll began buzzing, displaying a photo of me and certain dark haired girl on the screen.

"HI, Rubes."

"Hey there," hearing Ruby's voice made feel warmth.

"How's your mission?"

"Easy so far," she answered cheery. "We're in Mountain Glenn and just finished patrolling with Oobleck."

"Wow. How is it?"

"Honestly… sad. I can't stop thinking about the people who died when the grimm attacked and… how it'd be if something happened in Vale or Beacon."

"That's why we in the academy: to grow stronger, defend the people and repel any grimm threat."

"That's right. By the way, Zwei sends greeting."

"I still don't know how your took your dog to the mission."

"Well," Ruby chuckled awkwardly, "like it seemed that everyone was coming, I thought it'd be nice if he came along. When I knew you'd be staying at Beacon, I wanted to give him to you, but I thought you needed some free time and relax for a while. In the end, everyone knew I brough Zwei and Oobleck didn't mind at all."

"I'd be asking why, but we're talking about the same guy who smashed a watermelon in class only to explain the formation of Menagerie."

"Yeah. So, how's your day?"

"Good. Helped Ironwood with his project. Hanged out with Oren (he says hi). Walked around Vale. By the way, I found out something interesting."

"What is it?" Ruby asked intrigued.

"I'll tell you later when you be back."

"Another reason to complete this task."

"What's the other one?" I asked curious.

"Take a guess," she replied with a seductive tone.

"Just take your time and be careful. I'll be here waiting for you. Anything you need, don't hesitate to call."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

She was the first one to hang up, sending me back to the silence in the room. It was weird being there without Yang watching videos in her scroll, Blake reading on her bed, Weiss studying or Ruby reading comics with a cookie in her mouth.

I decided to check how Requiem was dealing with witnessing Masamune's 'death', so I grabbed him and sat on the carpeted floor with my legs crossed with the unsheathed sword resting on my lp.

"Hey, Req. How you doing?" it was one of the few time I spoke to him out loud, since I was the only one in the room.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"There's nothing we could have done. She was broken before she could tell us more about that guy."

"I know, but it's hard to lose somebody."

"Tell me about it," I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I know it's tough meeting someone that's like you and then taking them away. I promise you we're gonna make that guy pay for what they did."

"Yeah. Together." We remained in silence for a while until my sword talked. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For… you know… you and Ruby…" I totally could feel him smirking.

I took a brief moment to figure out what he was implying, but then I understood and my face started burning.

"What?"

"C'mon. You were totally thinking about it during your call with her."

"Shut it," I snapped. "If Yang finds out, she'll rip my balls, tear me a new one and shove them in."

"That was very explicit… and true," Requiem shuddered at the thought. "It's good to know you're great though."

"Yeah," I sighed, remembering that she was away in a grimm infested zone.

From I've read, Mountain Gless was one of the biggest failures of Vale in an attempt to grow further. However, it got invaded by grimm and a great number of people died. Few have had the courage to walk its abandoned streets, but only if they were huntsmen or being accompanied by at least 5. I just wished Ruby and the girls wouldn't find something that they couldn't handle.

"They are gonna be alright," Requiem's words snapped me from my thoughts. "You know what they are capable of. Yang watches over her sister and teammates. Blake would make sure they don't do anything reckless. Weiss will scold them if they do. And Ruby wasn't admitted in Beacon just because her eyes. You need to have faith on them."

"I know, but I can't help it."

"It's normal. They'll back in a week and everything will be same. You know that, in case something happens, Ruby will call you. The worst worry right now is finding out what to do tomorrow. How about leveling up in Destiny 2 and finally going for the Leviathan Raid?"

"Oh! Now that's interesting. It could take at least 12 hours."

"Then prepare your ass to get supplies for the ordeal and getting on it after that."

"Yes, sir," I said standing and leaving him on desk before I turned off the light, went to my bed and closed my eyes.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep at all. Something was missing but I didn't know what. I brushed my teeth. I was sure the shower was off. My scroll was next to me. What was different that night? Oh, yeah. I was alone.

No Yang snoring.

No Blake reading her smut under her blanket and using her scroll as lantern.

No Weiss brushing her hair for 100th time.

No Ruby. At all. I think I missed the times she sneaked and cuddled with me as I felt her warmth and and sweet fragrance that I loved.

I left my futon and headed to the homemade bunk bed that my girlfriend and her partner shared, hopping to the top level. The moment I fell on the mattress, the sweet aroma of strawberries filled my nose and suddenly I felt calmed. I rest my head on the same pillow she'd used and slowly my eyelids descended while my tiredness finally overcame me while I mumble:

"Sweet dreams, Ruby."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't know what time it was when my scroll buzzed. The sun wasn't up at all but the first light were illuminating the room so I could see at some level. I wrapped my arm in darkness and extended it to grab it on top of the bookshelf under the window.

Ruby.

I answered the call and pressed the device on my ear, only to be almost deafened by a uproarious screech, making me move the device away from me. Seconds later, the call ended. I sat up and returned the call, only to be redirected to a voicemail noticing me that the number was out of area, so hung up and retried, getting the same result.

I stared at the scroll on my hands and had a bad feeling about it.

Something happened.

* * *

 **And thus the breach has come.**

 **What's coming next? Let's check the reviews meanwhile we wait for the answers:**

 **dandyrr0403:** Sorry for having a life and taking my time to update. It's been a busy week. About Yang, trust me. You won't disappointed at her reaction. Just wait for it.

 **runelt99:** *Kaiden reads the comment and hides under the couch* Sigh. Ruby! It happened again!

 **MaeseJaime95: *** Increased whining from underneath the couch*

Guys, stop it. He has enough for a lifetime… besides he still needs to endure what I have planned during vol 3 events.

*Whining intensifies*

 **EWR115:** Yeah, yeah. Please, don't jizz your pants.

 **Gizmo Gear:** Her name was Masamune and yeah, Kaiden's gonna have a great time with Yang when she finds out.

 **Guest chapter 48 . Dec 13:** Claro que entiendo como buen mexicano. Gracias por seguir mi historia y no dejes de estar al pendiente porque se pondrá más interesante.

 **Thekahlibear:** That's cool. Let me know when you're done so I can take a look. Thanks for following me!

 **This will be the last chapter of the year, so I want take this chance to wish you a merry Christmas, happy hanukkah, kwanzaa and many more celebration to my followers and readers who have been with me this year.**

 **May all you have happy holidays with all the family and friends, and a prosperous year 2018.**

 **For now, happy holidays and see you next year.**

 **Love,**

 **Jeit93, beta Reddlotus, Kaiden, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Requiem and all the characters from RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**


	50. Dancing with Grimm

**Hello everyone and happy new year!**

 **Your dearest ficker, jeit27, is back to start this 2018 with a new update of RWBY: Grimm Reaper. But it's not just a simple update, but the chapter 50 of this story!**

 **ReddLotus- I'm dead. Work has killed me these past two days, But YAY 50 chapter ad I've been here for 14 of them I think!**

 **And it's been good having you as my beta, Red.**

 **Also, I'm totally excited to let you know that they story already has 200+ followers so let's match the number of favorites with this one.**

 **Alright, before starting the episode, let's answer the reviews:**

 **Weissmann:** Like Blake said to Ilia… "Make me"

 **EWR115:** I was kidding. Sorry.

 **Dandyrr0403:** Trust me. You're gonna love the big reveal and Yang's meltdown.

 **InfernoKnightmare:** Damn, you only want to see Kaiden suffering. I like it.

 **Gizmo Gear:** Kaiden says thanks for the words of wisdom and greets from under the couch.

 **Guest chapter 49 . Dec 24, 2017:** Gracias. Espero que te la hayas pasado genial.

 **Now, what's gonna happen to the breach?**

* * *

Chapter 50: Dancing with Grimm

-o-

I stared at the scroll Oum knows how long my while my brain still processed the call I got seconds before from Ruby.

She couldn't have dialed by mistake since she'd have to unfold her device, access the contact list and select me.

Even if she actually called me and realized the time, I wouldn't have heard the loud screech.

Maybe she was somewhere with poor signal and that's why that sound came out like that.

More and more possibilities were formulated in my head, each one trying to find a coherent and verosimil explanation.

When I realized, I was in the courtyard dressed in jeans, a black jacket, blue t-shirt and boots with Requiem hanging on my right side, walking back and forth still deciding if I had to contact Ozpin and request being deployed in Mountain Glenn with RWBY or staying still until I had more info about what was happening.

My call had been redirected to the voicemail, telling me that the number was unavailable, when someone squeezed my shoulder. I jolted startled and turned around with my hand ready to quick draw sword, an action that frightened Jaune with the rest of his team.

"Hey, Kai. Everything good?" my best friend asked, worried about my reaction.

"Yeah,. It's just..." I took a deep breath to calm down. "I had a call from Ruby."

"Is she alright?" Pyrrha inquired concerned.

"That's the problem: I don't know," I let out in frustration, falling on a bench. "I answered and couldn't hear a word she said because I only could hear static."

"Maybe she just wanted to say good morning to her lovey-dovey and the signal was bad over there," Nora opined worriless.

"Maybe. I can't shake this off my head though."

"I'm sure they're fine," Ren assured me in the same calm manner as always. "Ruby and her team have proven they can handle any situation that come up."

"Yes," I felt embarrassed. "Maybe I'm overreacting."

"It's ok," Nora scoffed. "Ruby was the same when you were out, with all the worries and missing you." Then she added some smooches only to mock me.

"So, leaving your mission?" I asked leaving Nora, still annoying me, aside.

"Our transport is on the platform, ready to leave," Pyrrha pointed at the end of the courtyard, where a bullhead awaited its passengers.

"Ok. Let me walk with you then. Until I have my head more clear from the call issue."

We trekked all the way to the transport, giving some advices they could use on the field. Slowly I began forgetting about the call from earlier and even chuckled at Nora's antics.

"Well, here we are," Jaune exclaimed with the ship in front of us.

"As I told Ruby, call me if you need help," I let them know. "I'm not saying you can't do this but-"

"It's fine," Pyrrha placed her hand on my shoulder, giving me a kind smile. "We appreciate your support."

I nodded.

"Take care, guys."

"We will-" Jaune's words were interrupted by a sound.

Sirens. Coming from Vale. I wa sure that there wasn't any kind of festival that required to be used, and didn't need to be told that they were emergency sirens coming from the city, alarming about something serious taking place on its streets. But I noticed something else that gave goosebumps: a column of smoke raised from far away over there. There was a huge that it was related to the still active sirens. Then another warning coming from Beacon, a clear sign that we were requested to investigate incident.

"We're changing our mission," Jaune commanded his team. "Everyone onboard!"

I quickly unfolded my scroll and called my locker, which arrived few seconds later. After quickly grabbing my armor and gauntlets, I boarded the bullhead along with JNPR and began putting it on, with the help of Pyrrha and Jaune, as we headed to Vale.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[Play "Welcome to the Jungle", Guns 'n Roses]**

If I could use a word to describe what I was seeing, it'd be 'chaos'.

The scene from the bullhead was devastating with the grimm assaulting the streets and attacking the citizens, who were being protected by the police officers that barely could defend them with their regular weapons. The hordes of dark beasts were coming from further into the city where the smoke came out, so that was our destination. Even the skies weren't clear, with a thick flock of voltaires and nevermores flying around while some tried to take the transport down.

"We need to help the people down there!" I said pointing at the streets below us.

"Sorry, pal," the pilot replied from the cockpit. "I can't drop you until I find a safe LZ without birds flying around."

"But, there's no time!"

"My ship, my rules," the pilot stated. "If you don't like it, you can jump off."

"Oh, yeah?" I grinned wickedly approaching to the edge.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jaune asked.

"See you down there," I said preparing my gauntlets for what was coming. I stepped back with my foot out of the bullhead and began my drop to the city.

Have you felt those tickles when you ride a rollercoaster? Imagine it adding the cold breeze of the morning all over your body , the deafening sound of the wind against your ears and the unpleasant picture of one turning into a red splat on the ground if I did a wrong move.

I extended my arm, waited until being at a safe distance from any surface that I could use as anchor point, and fired a grapple line on the hard exterior of a building. In a long swing, I descended to the ground and began my work.

I shot another line to pull a police officer and taking him away from the attack of a beowulf. The grimm didn't enjoy having its meal being snatched.

"Thanks, kid."

"I need you to evacuate the people to the east and keep them safe in the buildings. Beacon is sending help."

"Can you really handle this? Don't get me wrong, but you look a little too young for this stuff."

I rolled my eyes while the same beowulf lunged on us since it wasn't the first time someone made the same comment. With a quick draw, I sliced the grimm from head to tail before both halves fell apart with us in between. I sheated Requiem, looking unamused at the cop.

"Ok. That's enough for me," the policeman stated. He then turned to the people hiding behind us. "Alright, people! Let's move! We have huntsmen on their way, and we need to clear the path so they can work!"

The people began moving up on the street while some of them glanced at me with incredulous looks, apparently unconvinced that I could deal with the oncoming beasts my myself.

I headed to the opposite direction before encountering more grimm, which began their attack at first sight. I began focusing on the small one (like creeps and naginis) because they could cause problems while dealing with beowolves and boartusks that joined the fun. The street was clear from civilians so I had a lot of space to play. In comparison with their elder brethren, the creeps were clumsier and easier to slay, but the serpent-like beasts acted more sly and difficult to hit; I managed to get most of them with my semblance though.

I kept clearing the street as the grimm fell and began dissolving in black smoke, barely dodging boartusks that attacked in their spinning form while the beowolves lunged at me during my moments of guard off.

I was finishing a last boar-like grimm when I heard something whistling through the air in my direction as I quickly moved away, seeing how a large dagger impaled the head of a beowulf that killed it at the instant. Turned around to meet Ragna, who had another dagger in hand.

"Always keep an eye on your surrounding."

"Dude, what the fuck?!" I politely asked. "You almost got me."

"But I knew you'd dodge it," Ragna said carefreely, vanishing the dagger and grabbing the staff on his back.

I sighed deeply, "We'll talk about this later. How's the situation?"

"I cleared the street ahead, but there are more incoming from the downtown," he said pointing towards the west.

"Got it," I nodded. "Where the hell are they coming from?"

"I bet the smoke from earlier has something to do with it," the redhead guy guessed , turning towards the now faint black line coming from the south.

Then the calm we enjoyed was interrupted by a detonation. A detonation I could recognize anywhere. A detonation that came from certain scythe with a high caliber sniper rifle from certain girl I loved.

"Ruby!" I exclaimed snapping my head to the source of the sound.

"What?" Ragan asked confused.

"That's the sound of Crescent Rose shooting," I explained.

"Wait. You can recognize of your girlfriend's weapon that easy?"

"Yes," I simply answered.

Ragna stared at me with incredulity, "Talking about relationship goals."

"Anyway, I have to find her."

"How are you gonna do it? We don't know how so far it is and more grimm are coming."

"Let me deal with it while you keep clearing the streets," I told Ragna as I got in position. "See you later."

I sprinted all the way long on the street before I shot a line to both side and impulsed myself over the buildings, searching for the highest location where I could scout the area from following the sound of the shots. The best place was a office building, so I landed on its roof and took out the scope I had grabbed from my locker before and began looking for any trace of red, white, black or yellow.

It didn't take long to locate the source of the gunshots, coming from a small plaza 20 blocks from me. The girls of team RWBY were fighting against a horde of grimm emanating from a hole in middle of the street where a wrecked train was poking out. I had a feeling that it'd be a hell of a story. JNPR wasn't around, so they needed backup to reduce the number of dark beasts.

A giant nevermore began circling around me. Perhaps 100x250 meters of cement tray of breakfast was too perfect to let it go. At first, I was alarmed by my new companion, but like the saying goes: if life gives you lemons, use them to pour them on those bastards' eyes. Throwing few dark blades to the bird, I managed to make it angry enough to lash out at me. I moved away on time to avoid the nevermore and grappled a line on it before activating the mechanism of Faith and getting on its back. Both lines were fastened on the dark plumage. The giant birdie didn't like it though, so an extreme rodeo took place meters from the ground while I did my best to not fall. With aura charged stomp, I made clear to the nevermore that it was my bitch (or the equivalent for birds) for what was left of its life and used the lines to steer it to my destination against its will.

At high speed, the nevermore took me to place where my girlfriend and her team still fended off the grimm, starting the descend few blocks from there. Maybe you're wondering how I could ride a beast which has the only wish of eating me alive. It's easy. I just gave it small electric shocks to the side where I wanted to turn. Descent? Another stomp using my aura.

The place was right ahead when I released Force's grip and beheaded the bird's head using Requiem, while the rest fell to the pavement and slid towards the small white platform in middle of the place, running over several grimm along the way, before crashing. Using the momentum, I hopped on the elevated square effortlessly and looked around to see the girls were staring at me in awe.

"Kaiden?" Blake was surprised by my presence there.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked after freezing a group of creeps in a giant ice shard.

"Just slaying some grimm before breakfast," I answered nonchalantly. "I have a better question: what the hell happened and why there's a goddamn wrecked train coming for the same hole where the grimm are coming out?"

"That's a long story," Yang pummeling a beowulf against the ground. "For now, let's focus on the matter in hands."

I turned to Ruby, who looked at me kindly. Words weren't necessary. Both of us was glad to see each other again, despite it was for one day.

Breaking the emotive moment, an ursa roared seeking for attention and lunged at us along with the rest of the horde crawling out of the hole.

Everything became a mess of slashes, gunshots, claws and black smoke coming from the fallen grimm, while the number of beasts seemed to not reduce. No matter how many grimm we slice, shot, electrocute or set on fire, more keep coming from the wreckage and I couldn't see the end of it.

A king taijitsu made it presence and hissed at us with its several meters of length, before a boom in the distance got our attention. Nora was riding her hammer like a scooter so jovial as always and shot again, gaining more speed and slammed her weapon against the snake's head, which collapsed due the impact.

The rest of JNPR made their entrance, weapons ready for the action.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha commanded charging into the fight, leaving a exasperated Jaune who still haven't reached the speed level of his teammates. We had to work on that part of his training.

The things seemed more in our favor with the backup, so we had chance.

I was stabbing a boartusk when I glanced at Jaune before a big ursa and slowly stepping back in fear. I was about to dash on his help, but someone grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Look," Pyrrha asked me nodding at my friend.

With a warcry, Jaune slashed nonstop at the big bear, not giving it a chance to fight back. When he was done, the urse just stood there before falling piece by piece and decomposing into smoke. I was astonished while Pyrrha seemed proud of the progress Jaune had been showing lately.

"Nobody move!" a voice commanded from the street next to us. "Junior Detective!"

"We got badges so now it's official."

The Inept Duo, Sun and Neptune, were showing off their badges before being totally eclipsed by the Atlesian fleet flying over us. The VTOLs made use of their gatlings and began spraying a rain of bullets over the grimm while their hatches openes and several robot soldiers were deployed at our position to aid us with the invasion.

Team CVFY joined us to the brawl, with Coco using her calm fighting style before unfolding her bag into a gatling gun. Yatsuhashi wielding his huge sword. Fox and Velvet opting for using a hand-to-hand style, making we wonder when I'd be seeing the bunny girl using her weapon.

I was too focused watching all these event so I didn't notice what was around me for a second until I heard Ruby screaming my name, making me focus on my aura by instinct before being pushed away by a giant hand. I was thrown several meters away before I used my gauntlet to go back to the ground and face my attacker.

A giant beringel stood in middle of the now destroyed plaza, beating its chest covered by bone-like plates and roaring in challenge. I hadn't fought one since that party and the ones in the Holosseum didn't count. My best option would be using my previous tactic of cutting its legs and finish it quickly, but the lack of enough space would be a problem since it was reduced and filled by the ocasional grimm that got in my way.

I gripped my sword tightly and dashed towards the gorilla and threw several slashed but the hard skin didn't get any harm. The grimm wouldn't stay there like nothing and swung its giant hand in my direction and I jumped back at safe distance. Shooting some aura bullets, I got the Beringel to lash out towards me while I sprinted in its direction, sword ready to repeat the move. But it totally backfired when I swung Requiem aiming at the legs and the grimm stepped away before lunging at me and punch me with the force of a bus. I fell to the ground heavily and rolled a little before I jumped back on my feet, but the damage was done and I could feel my aura levels dropping dangerously with the beringel in front of me, once again beating its chest. Plan A didn't work so it was time for Plan B: figure out plan C.

My mind was racing to come up with a new strategy when I gunshot impacted on the beringel's back. Ruby had her rifle raised with smoke coming from the cannon and loading the next shot. That moment was enough to think about something.

"Ruby!"

We gazed on each other eyes and I didn't have to say anything to tell her what I was thinking: **Black Rose.**

You see, there's an unofficial rule for every couple of huntsmen that started dating: before going to the bed, a combination had to be made. Obviously, as followers of the teachings of the huntsmen, we followed it.

I focused on my semblance and several pillars of darkness came out of the ground around us with the beringel and us inside. The grimm seemed confused at the display of my ability, something we used in our favor and made the first move. Both of us dashed towards with Requiem enforced with my aura for more power and Crescent Rose in her scythe form. We passed by the other slashing at the beringel, which swung its hands at us, but we were out of reach and jumping to the pillars before going at it once more, gaining more speed for our lunge. We repeated it again going faster and faster, becoming a blur of red and black, with our attacks making the beringel to stumble, now unable to fight back anymore. That was the call. With a last impulse, I stabbed the grimm grimm behind as Ruby had the blade of her scythe on its neck. Pulling the trigger, she got the last boost to behead the beringel with the head rolling on the ground and the rest of the body plummeting to the ground.

With ragged breath, Ruby and I looked at each other and smiled at our feat, before I strode to her and pressed my lips against her as she caressed my hair and pulled me to her. We were exhausted for the effort but at least the beringel was dead and something much more scarier and dangerous was roaming on the street and made us end our moment.

Glynda Goodwitch made her entrance whipping her riding crop to any poor grimm that dare to step in her way. The look in her face was enough to run away in fear despite being allies, frowning and her green eyes filled with rage. I froze on my spot while Ruby yelped and jumped on my arms in bridal style, witnessing how the teacher made a snap gesture with her weapon and the hole in the street was fixed in a way that one wouldn't think that a wrecked train (which was placed on the pavement) had crashed through it.

Everything began calming down while the remaining grimm were eliminated and making sure there was none on the adjacent streets. Blake recovered a barely conscious Torchwick from the train before Emerald and Mercury escorted him to the atlesian robots that would take him to the Aquila on a ship.

"Hey, Torchwick!" I called him.

"What?" the hipster answered in bad mood.

"Do not drop the soap in prison," I advised with a grin, making Emerald burst in laugh and Roman groaned annoyed before being taken in the ship.

"Good one," Mercury said raising a fist that I pumped.

Everyone seemed satisfied for the good work done that morning. For me, it was another day in the life of a huntsman.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After all the ruckus, Ruby and her team headed back to Beacon to rest while we stayed in the city to help the injured and the people trapped in the debris. They insisted in helping, but I insisted, knowing how so tired they had to be after the long night they went through. Reluctantly, the girls grabbed Zwei (who totally surprised me by surviving the whole madness and still looking cheerful) and took the next ship back to the school.

Luckily, nobody died. The work took all the morning until the Atlesian military let us know they'd be taking care of the rest and we could leave, so the guys and me decided to go to Vale's Kitchen for the brunch, since it was too late for the breakfast. It was kind from Artie to give us a nice discount for the meal, considering the amount of pancakes that Nora devoured nonstop.

The trip back to the school was filled with laughs, jokes and remembrance of the events from that morning; especially the part where I jumped off the bullhead and the gentle words the pilot said about me after that. JNPR still needed to be deployed to their mission, so I said goodbye to them and walked around the school for a while on my way put my stuff back to my locker.

While I walked back to the dorm, I found professor Ozpin sitting on a bench at the courtyard, which had a very reduced number of people passing by since the rest was on their mission. As usual, he was drinking his coffee from the same cup with the emblem of the academy.

"Good morning, professor."

"You know you can drop the formalities with me, Kaiden."

"Understood." I cleared my throat, "Good morning, Ozpin."

"Good morning, Kaiden," the old man returned the greeting."Please, take a seat."

"Thanks," I sat on the bench next to the headmaster.

"It's been an eventful morning, isn't it?"

"Indeed. At least it was a good way to wake up."

"I'm glad you attended the call quickly."

"Still it was impressive the performance of all of you showed, protecting the civilians and eradicating the grimm from the streets," Ozpin complimented taking out his scroll. "Actually, the people have even uploaded videos online."

He handed me the device that began playing a video titled "Crazy guy rides big ass nevermore". I think you know what it's about. And there was more videos about RWBY, JNPR, CVFY and even Zwei, whose video ("war corgi headbutts grimm") reached 10,000 view in the last hour. Damn.

"I gotta show everyone this," I gave the scroll back.

"However, do not let this kind of fame you've been getting recently over your head," Ozpin advised after slurping his mug. "The worst thing a huntsman can do is become overconfident and fall for that failure."

"That's true. I think I prefer stay in a low-profile for now until tournament, just enjoying the peace I finally achieved in my life after all these years."

"I wonder who you'll be spending that time with," he said with a smirk. "I hope you understand why I didn't allow you to join RWBY with their mission."

"Maybe because I've focusing too much on the team and they needed to test themselves on the field."

Ozpin nodded in agreement.

"What Ruby and you have is something beautiful, but it's also a double edged sword," the headmaster explained. "One can make the other do risky things without thinking twice: anger, fear, and even the loss of someone. Just like what happened that day with the Soul Reaper, when we found Ruby clinging to you body and doing our best to take her away so the medics could check you. We had no choice but to sedate her, with the approval of Yang. Still, it's outstanding you came back to life minutes later and taken quickly to the nearest hospital."

Listening another point of view of my death made my heart sank, specially knowing the pain I caused to my girlfriend.

"She's also the reason I'm here," I said looking down, remembering those tough times of amnesia.

For a second, I remembered my small reunion with the real Grimm Reaper, Monty, specially the cryptic last message he confided to me. 'Protect the maidens'. I had already heard that term before, still I had no idea where.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're going to confront moments when you'll need to make a decision struggling between the mind and the heart. Two adversaries always fighting to be the dominant. Many decide for one, few reaches the balance and the truce of both."

I let out a depressing sigh, now realizing I'd be having a good time when the moment would be arriving. A downside of being very analytical was that, like Ruby pointed before, I was insecure when it came to deciding. Now I was reminded I'd be fighting against my logical side and my emotions. Just what I needed.

"But I'm sure it won't happen anytime soon, but keep it in mind when the time comes," Ozpin comforted me with a soft pat on my shoulder. "For now, focus on having fun in the tournament."

"I will," I agreed. I took a deep breath, "Ehm, Ozpin?"

"Yes?"

"What do you know about... maidens?"

The look of the man disturbed me for a second. It was of full surprise with his eyes opening wide, like if I had said something very alarming before softening to the usual wise semblance as always.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned with a tone that I didn't expect. Wariness?

"I heard it once before..." I wasn't lying actually, but it'd be very complicated to tell him the whole thing about Mont until I were sure about what he meant. "And I know what it means, but I don't remember where it was relevant."

The professor stared at me, his green eyes analyzing my face carefully as if he could really know what was happening. The single glance was enough to make me sweat cold while doing my best to control myself and not do something that made me look suspicious. After few seconds (which I felt like decades), the headmaster spoke:

"I think you mean an old story: The Story of the Seasons," he answered, looking forward and breaking the visual contact he established before. "An old tale for children."

"Oh, Alice used to tell me that story," there were nights when I stayed in the cabin if it was too late go back home; obviously with the approval of mom. "It was about the old cantankerous man and the 4 girls that visited him, right?"

"I prefer the version where he's just a hermit," Ozpin commented like if I just insulted a friend of his, "but yes, that's the main idea. The man was visited by 4 sisters, each of one teaching him a lesson. The first sister in appearing, Winter, encouraged him to meditate and reflect about himself and the world around; the second one, Spring, took him fruit and flowers, taking care his garden, which became more beautiful than before; the third, Summer, convinced him to step outside and embrace the world; and the fourth, Fall, encouraged him to be thankful for what he has anden joy it. When asked why they were so kind with him, the sisters simply responded that they were like that: always giving kindness to everyone who needed."

"Then the old man turned out to be a wizard and gave them powers according to the season that they represented."

"Before they began their journey around the world to use their gifts and give happiness to everyone," Ozpin finished, looking down like if the him an old memory. "As you see, it's a nice story to teach the children about helping anyone to who is in need, without hoping anything in return. An story that has been around since I was a child."

"That long?" I joked, getting a chuckle from the professor.

"Yes, that long," he stood up leaning on his cane and turned to me. "Well, it was nice conversation, Kaiden. However, I have a conference with the General and the council of Vale concerning the breach this morning."

"Alright, Ozpin. I'll see how RWBY's doing in the dorm."

The man once again stared at me carefully, "Are you sure everything is fine?"

I couldn't help but shudder. He knew something was up.

"Y-yes, Ozpin," I stammered. "I had been cracking my head to remember where I heard about the maidens, but I'm good. Thanks."

"Understood," he still scanned me with his green eyes, almost digging into my soul. "If you want to talk about anything, my office is always open."

Then he walked away in a calmed pace towards the Beacon tower with his still warm mug on his hand.

Now I knew something interesting about the maidens. I wasn't sure if it was or not what Monty wanted to warn me about. If it was, why would I have to protect the characters of an old tale?

I'd be getting the answers to that question weeks later.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I finally reached the room, I carefully opened the dorm and closed it quietly while I watched my step since the curtains were closed and barely could see with the dim sunlight that sneaked in.

Everyone was deeply asleep, with their breaths (or snores, in Yang's case) being the only sonata filling the silence in the room. Weiss, Yang and Blake were resting on their beds. Ruby was occupying my futon as Zwei curled next to her.

Still in total silence, I opened the closet and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom and take a long shower, washing off all the dirt and sweat I had on after fighting the grimm and helping in the rescue of people.

Once done and dressed in a white shirt, jeans and sandals, I returned to the room where everyone still slept. I grabbed my laptop and left to the common room to pass the time until they wake up. The place was totally empty so I took advantage and sprawled all over the couch to watch TV. Most of the channels were about the breach from that morning, from the recount of events to the analysis of Beacon's response. I already had enough of it for the day so I turned it off and started my laptop to browse some series in Netflix. Before I knew it, it was almost 3 pm and my stomach demanded food. I didn't feel like to go all the way to the cafeteria, so I opted to prepare something quick from the fridge. Grabbing wholemeal bread, string cheese and sausage, I prepared some sandwiches that I grilled on the stove. I was cooking the first one when someone came into the room. Blake was wearing black denim short with a violet shirt while the usual black ribbon concealing her cat ears and black slippers covering her feet.

"Good morning," she greet me noticing me in the common room.

"Morning?" I turned over the sandwich. "It's 3 pm now, so it's afternoon."

"Really?" she exclaimed surprised unfolding her scroll anc checking the hour. "Wow. Now that was a good sleep."

"How's everyone? Still asleep?" I asked.

"Despite Yang's snores? Yes," she answered jokingly.

"I still don't know how she hasn't attracted any ursa yet," I followed her. "Hungry?"

"Maybe a little bit," she said but her stomach had another opinion, letting out a loud growl making Blake quickly place her hands on her belly like if she could silence it that way. Glaring at me, she snarled, "Do. Not. Say. A. Word."

I did as told, serving the sandwich on a plate and placing it i front of her, "Here."

Blake looked at the food, with its white, melted cheese coming from the borders, and I could see her mouth watering. "I can't. What about you?"

"I'll prepare another one," I told her nodding to the ingredients on the counter. "Also, you need it more than me."

Blake glanced at me shyly and mumbled "Thanks" before biting the sandwich and moan in delight.

"So, how did the mission go?" I inquired putting the second sandwich on the frying pan.

"It's a long story," she said after swallowing her bite. "Everything began when we landed at Mountain Glenn..."

And she told me everything that happened during their mission. Discovering Zwei inside Ruby's bag (Blake insisted in calling him "that thing"). Slaying grimm while Oobleck questioned them about their reason to become huntresses. Noticing Ruby had fallen in a sinkhole leading to the White Fang's underground base and rescuing her from Roman. Boarding a train transporting bombs in its wagons to lead the grimm towards Vale. I sat with her as I ate my lunch and listened every word she said, only interrupting for an occasional question or comment.

"... so Weiss made a ice wall to protect us from the impact. When I realized, we were in the center of Vale with a crashed train and several grimm on the way. You know the rest."

"Damn, I leave you alone for 24 hours and you make a total mess."

"Now you know you're not the only one," Blake smirked finishing her food.

Then our scrolls buzzed. It was a message from Ozpin informing us that we had the week off due the rest of the first year teams on their missions and the classes resuming on monday as usual.

"The girls are gonna love this," Blake commented before I got another message. "Another one?"

"From Ironwood," I told her, reading the text. "He talked to the I+D department and I also have the week off from the project."

"So, any plan?"

"Only one," I say placing my scroll on the table and looking to the window. "It's time for me to give my respect to my master."

* * *

 **Well, what do you think about it?**

 **The next chapters are going to be off cannon within the time skip before vol 3, so wait for some good, awkward, cringey shit. Among it… Yang's discovery of Kaiden and Ruby's secret.**

 **Have you watched episode 12? The last line of Raven made me spit my coffee and got my throat burned. That was totally mindfucked. If you're free member, beware.**

 **-ReddLotus- Ouch that hurts. My mouth could have caught the Grimm Dragon if a tiny bit wider I had to rewatch it to make sure that I heard correctly. Then my brain had to reboot! ALSO, IF YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPNED. DO. NOT. SPOIL. FOR OTHERS PLEASE!**

 **If everyone favorites the story and leave a lot of reviews, everything is gonna be fine. Else... release the spoilers! MWAHAHAHAHA**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave your review and follow the story.**

 **Let's start this year with the best mood!**

 **See you later!**


	51. That huntress named Alice

**Hello everyone!**

 **Your favorite author, jeit93, is in the house!**

 **After dealing some stressful weeks, I'm back with more RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **Have you watched the season finale and Chibi 3 premiere? I did. It was glorious seeing the team together again and seeing Chibi Jaune using "the song" to escape from his captor.**

 **Sadly, it means we'll have to wait until October for volume 6.**

 **Shit…**

 **Alright, let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 51: That huntress named Alice

-o-

The train station was the same like before. The same when I first arrived at Vale. The same when I went back home along with RWBY. That day wasn't the exception. The people coming and going nonstop, each one with their own business to deal, family affairs to attend, or vacations to enjoy in the city. They didn't mind the city was attacked by grimm the day before. Life kept going on.

Ruby went with me to the station while the rest of the team got their stuff ready and join her at the piers for their trip to Patch. They'd be spending the week at her home while his dad was away on his mission.

"Are you sure about this? I don't mind if you come with us to Patch or going with you," Ruby still insisted with her wheeled red baggage next to her.

"I have postponed this for a long time," I said adjusting my backpack on my shoulder while my duffel bag laid next to me and Requiem hanging on my right. "Also, it's been a while since I saw mom."

"But you don't have to go by yourself," she grumbled looking down.

Unwilling to see that sad look on her face, I cupped her cheek and lifted her sight to mine.

"It's fine. I need to do this on my own," I told her kindly. I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Besides, it's not like if I could crash the train in middle of the city. You guys already beat me to it."

Ruby didn't like the joke and punched me on the shoulder, then folding arms and puffing her cheeks, "Very funny."

"C'mon," I hugged her, pulling the girl close to me. "You know you love me."

"Of course I do," I felt her body softening and arms wrapping around me. "Call me whenever you want. Oh! Just in case..."

She released me and unfolded her scroll and tapped it quickly before mine buzzed.

"What is it?" I asked checking what she sent.

"My address in Patch," she answered smiling twinkly. "If you change your mind, you can drop by."

"I'll consider it."

 _Next exit to Aztlan on platform 5._

"That's my train," I informed her.

"Got it. Have a safe trip," she squeezed my hand. "Say hello to your mom for me."

"I will."

After a last kiss, I walked to the train to said platform. Once having my ticket scanned on the gate, I boarded the train and taking my seat. Gazing through the window, I could see Ruby standing not too far away, wearing a red sweater, black skirt and sneakers. After we had been through lately every time one of us had to be away and something happened, there was uncertainty about being apart, but it was time to have a moment for each other and relax. We didn't have together all the time after all.

With a light shake and slowly moving away from the platform, the train started its 4 hours journey towards Aztlan while Ruby waved me goodbye as I did the same until lost sight of her when it became a small point in the distance.

My scroll vibrated, so I took it out and checked the text I received, which made me smile and feel warm inside.

 **I love you.**

 **[A/N: I'm a fucking romantic. Sue me.]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With the calm rattle of the train on the tracks and the quiet silence in the car, it was expected that little by little I would feel sleepy. I marked the page of the book I was reading before putting it aside and closed my eyes while my mind began to wander in a vast sea of dreams. It's just that, on this occasion, I relived an old memory. One of almost 10 years ago.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Everyone have done stupid things to get friends or impress people: Telling lies, showing off stuff, making foolish favors, or, in my case, stealing something._

 _So, there I was, on a road next to a forest in the afternoon of summer along with 3 other kids. Goyle from 3rd grade, known in the school for being one of the cool guys since his uncle was a huntsman and sometimes he received cool presents from him that showed around like a prize. Mike, or Big Mac for the friends, was of the best athletes, even competing with kids of higher grades in any sport. And Edmund, son of a known dust trader in Aztlan, had no problem on getting expensive toys and fancy clothes that were the envy of everyone._

 _Why was I with them? Since Nebula's family had to move and my sisters were too busy with their classes and homework, I didn't have anyone to play with so I spent most of the time alone with my books. At least until these 3 kids asked if I wanted to hang out with them. Some time later I understood it was because Nathaniel was a ascending politician and one of the favorite to be in council of the city, so their parents demanded them to be friends with me with the chance of getting closer to him and his circle._

" _Alright, Azabache," Edmund didn't even bother to know my name. "If you want to be part of our group, you need to show you're up to do anything for us."_

" _Yes, and that's why we asked you to come here," Goyle stated._

" _What do I have to do?" I asked fearful. I had the feeling I wouldn't like what was coming next._

" _Just follow us," Mike ordered leading the group into the woods._

 _Having only 3 lanterns to light our path since the afternoon light was fading away as the night was coming, we went through branches, rocks and roots until we arrive to a part where the trees didn't go further and a cliff stood before us. At its base, a small wooden cabin rested underneath with the windows were closed with the curtains barely closed, giving us a small glimpse of the inside and a porch with an old lawn chair folded next to the main entrance. Nobody was at home._

" _We're here," Mike announced and the other two boys turned to me._

" _What's this place?"_

" _This is where a huntress lives," he informed me._

" _Some people say she has live grimm in the basement to kill for fun," Goyle said at my side suddenly, making me yelp._

" _Others say she has trophies of every rare grimm she has killed," Edmund followed._

" _Right now she's in the city," Mike declared. "My dad told she always goes to the bar after a hunt so we have time."_

" _Time for what?" I asked nervous._

" _To prove your worth," Goyle declared folding arms. "You're going inside and get us her weapon."_

 _I could feel my body shuddering with a chill. Me breaking into a unknown house?_

" _Without permission? That'd be stealing!" I objected against the idea._

" _So?" Mike didn't seem dismayed. "I thought you wanted to be our friend."_

" _I do!" I really was desperate for having friends._

" _Then, what are you waiting for?"_

" _Can I at least have a lantern? It's getting dark," nobody offered theirs. "Fine. How do I get in?"_

" _It's up to you," Edmund said sharply. "Now hurry."_

 _I was about to argue back, but the look on their faces forced me to comply._

 _I walked around the cabin trying to see if I could find a backdoor, but it was useless seeing that a part the house was attached to the base of the cliff, giving no space for another door, so I had to rule out the option. I carefully approached to the porch in case there's a guardian dog around, but nothing happened once I stepped on the wooden surface and I began looking a way to get in. Obviously the door was locked, so my best option would be breaking a window. However, I had to find the correct one if I needed to flee in a hurry and meant that I'd have to peek which one had nothing below that could hinder escape._

 _The window on the right of the door had several potted plants. Breaking the class and trying to not step on them would be hard. I moved to the next one._

 _The one to the left was almost covered by an old TV resting on a small table. Totally no._

 _I was heading to check the next windows when my foot got stuck in the lawn chair, making me stumble and fall face first against the floor. I could hear the guys snorting in the distance, but I ignored it for the moment… because I found something._

 _Getting up after my fall, my head bumped against the window frame next to me and something hit the floor with a thud. A little silver key shone bright in front of me and I had a good idea of where it belonged. Awkwardly I took the key, with my hands trembling in a mixture of excitement and nerves, and hurried to the door to open it, which entered without problem. The mechanism of the entrance lock was unlocked without mishap and I turned the latch carefully as if it were glass, finally gaining access to the cabin._

 _Frankly I wasn't amazed for what was inside because it didn't look at all… huntsmen-ish. A simple living room with the TV. A kitchen at the far left of the cabin almost seemed empty, only having an old fridge and the sink to break the monotony of the beige cabinets and counter, which were empty with nothing on top like if no one had been living in that place for a long time. Not even one dirty dish that had been forgotten in the sink, or some fret that had been washed before and left to dry in the drainer. After checking the cabinets and even under the couches, I was sure that there wasn't no such thing as a weapon over there; unless it was the TV or the fridge._

 _Following the hallway, I found a small studio with a bookshelf filled with books and a desk. No weapon._

 _Opening the door across the corridor, I found myself in an empty room filled with cardboard boxes. Some contained papers and other random stuff, but none of them seemed to have a sort of weapon inside._

 _I gave a last shot to the next door, which was a simple bedroom with a bed next to a night stand, and a closet. However, something caught my attention leaning against the wall. There was a long spear shining bright against the vanishing sunlight. The long crimson shaft was decorated with fine details that went from the butt to the beginning of the silver spearhead socket. On placing my hand on it, the cold sensation of the metal made me shudder for a second before I used both hands to grab it and take it to the guys. The thing was the double of my height and really heavy considering I was 6 and wasn't very fond of sports, so carrying it out was a real ordeal for me. I wrapped the pointy end with a pillowcase as precaution and do not scratch or break something valuable on my way out. Like if stealing a weapon wasn't bad enough._

 _I don't know how I did it, but I carried the long spear all the way to the entrance and where everyone awaited, totally amazed that I could fulfill the task._

" _Y-you did it," Edmund exclaimed astonished._

" _It wasn't easy but I-"_

" _Give me that!" Mike snatched the spear from hands, pushing me to the ground, and admiring the long weapon with his lantern light. "Wow! So cool!"_

 _Goyle grabbed it, "Amazing!"_

 _Then it was Edmund's turn, "Meh. I could buy something cooler than this."_

" _Hey, let me see too," I said approaching them and see the spear clearly with the light._

" _Wait for your turn, midget," Goyle snarled._

" _Hey! I did all the job to get in and get it!"_

" _ **Is that so?**_ _"_

 _The reveal of a fifth voice coming from behind me startled us. The guys pointed their light to the newcomer._

 _She had a long dark hair that reached to the middle of the back, contrasted by a pair of green eyes. Her figure was like expected from an huntress, slim and athletic, wearing a green flannel shirt and dark jeans with a pair of boots that tapped on the ground. I had a hunch that she was the owner of the cabin and the spear._

 _A dead silence surrounded us before Mike cried..._

" _RUN!"_

 _Edmund, who had the weapon on his hands, threw the spear to me. I fell to the ground once again due the weight of the weapon while everyone ran away and leaving me alone with the woman. Then a light illuminated me coming from a small lantern of hers, blinding for a second before my instinct kicked me to do the same as the guys and make my escape._

 _I sprinted in any direction into the woods, not caring where, and prayed I wouldn't crash into any nearby tree and trip on any root or stone._

 _My run lasted few before my path were blocked by a crimson glare and the loud sound of thunder, then a beam of light hit me right in the face. I was a little disoriented by it but I changed my course and resumed my escape. Few seconds later. The same. Another crimson flash and the thunder followed by the light as I turned away. Again. Again. And again._

 _Then came a time when my body gave way before fatigue and I fell face down on the grass in middle of a clearing._

 _Why was I the only one being followed?_

 _I felt something pressing against my body and then I had my answer: I still had the spear... and I confessed I was who stole it._

 _The sound of the beating of wings alarmed me before a dark shadow was visualized with the moonlight that illuminated us that night. For a moment I thought it was a bird or a bat, but its size grew bigger and bigger until I was close enough to see a white mask and red eyes._

 _A grimm._

 _I had read a lot about those monsters in the books: attracted by negative emotions, enjoyed killing humans, lacked of aura. Nothing you'd like to see during a picnic… or alone in middle of the night._

 _It was some years before the city decided to build the defense wall, so it wasn't strange to find one of those beasts if you walked away too far in the woods._

 _The bird-shaped shadow let out a loud squawk as it plummeted towards me._

 _I knew I had move but my body froze completely, just standing there like a fool awaiting for the certain death, then something tackled me to the ground._

" _Watch out!," the huntress yelled with her body over me while the bird passed by. She then snatched the spear from me and rushed to the fight. "Run to the grove and stay there. The nevermore won't get you if you stay hidden behind the trees."_

 _I followed as told, running to the closest tree and stood behind it while see the scene taking place in the glade._

 _The huntress faced the bird grimm, much bigger than me, swinging and stabbing with the lance while the monster lunged at her with the sharp claws in an attempt to hurt her but she easily dodged and counterattacked. The way she wielded the long weapon was smooth, using it as to attack as to defend herself in a deadly dance which she improvised. With a quick thrust, she grazed a hit on the nevermore, which flew away to a safe distance and let out a loud screech that echoed all over the forest. At the call of their companion, more nevermore emerged from among the trees to join in a flock that looked like a black cloud adorned with sinister red eyes._

 _The woman didn't seem fazed about this. Actually, a wicked grin grew on her face, like if she were having fun being threatened by those monsters. Gripping tightly the spear, she lifted it to the head level with her right hand, aiming to the flock as red electric arcs traversed the shaft, and extended the other arm, raising a thumb towards the birds like if she liked their desire of tearing her apart. With a quick move, she launched the lance in their direction._

 _I thought she only would kill few grimm that way, but what came next proved me wrong._

 _The javelin was swallowed by the dark cloud of wing and red eyes before a red light grew inside the group as their screech were filled with pain. A crimson lightning illuminated the clearing while the birds began were reached and charred to death one by one due the electricity coming from the spear, which fell to the ground along with all the nevermore that began dissolving in dark ashes._

 _The huntress calmly strolled to her weapon, ignoring the vanishing dead birds, and picked it up before heading to my hide._

" _Are you ok?" she asked kindly._

 _I was still flabbergasted for the fight, with my jaw totally hanging in amazement, so the only way to answer the question was giving a weak nod._

" _That's good," she gave me a warm smile. Then her expression became stern, "Now come with me."_

 _Despite being saved from a horrible death at the hand (or claws?) of some few nevermore, I was still screwed._

 _30 minutes later..._

 _Yep, I was totally screwed._

 _After returning to the cabin, the woman asked for my home number and commanded me to sit on the lawn chair until my mom arrived. Damn, the death stare she gave me when she arrived was enough to make a alpha beowulf piss on itself._

" _Qué hiciste, hijo de la chingada?" she kindly asked, before going in with the host._

 _Relaxing moments of tension passed while the two women talked about my future execution accompanied by tea and cookies, while I reflected on the good times I had during my 6 long years of my life. However, my mind was mostly filled by the encounter of that night._

 _The way she faced the grimm, using that spear with such dexterity, left me speechless. Also, how did she do all that red lighting thing? The more I thought about it, the more my curiosity and interest grew. It was an odd sensation, like if something were calling me._

 _The door opened, my mom and the huntress came out and stood in front of me with stern looks._

" _Honey, tell us the truth," my mom spoke softly. "Who were with you?"_

 _I kept silence. I knew that if I'd tell them, I'd be treated like a snitch and it wouldn't be nice for me._

" _I can't," I whispered avoiding eye contact._

" _At least, answer this: did they make you do it?"_

 _I nodded my head hesitantly. Technically I was not betraying anyone._

" _I see," mom observed, motioning me to grab her hand and go. She turned to the host, "I'm sorry for tonight, Alice. This won't happen again."_

" _It's ok," she waved it off. "Looks like he only wanted to impress those kids. Besides, after what happened, I think he got enough and learned his lesson."_

" _Kaiden, do you want to say something to Miss Noir?"_

 _I looked up, staring at those green eyes that stared at me, and told what I wanted to say in that moment._

" _Please, train me."_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The train station in Aztlan hadn't changed much since my last visit months ago, with some new stands selling their goods to the people arriving and leaving the city. Other stayed the same. The transparent,high ceiling allowed to see the clear sky above us at the same time the whole place was illuminated by the natural light.

Grabbing my duffel bag, I crossed the main door leading to the city, which was busy as always as the everyone made their marches to their jobs considering it was noon on weekday, so there wouldn't be students leaving school yet until later.

Walking on those familiar streets was something relaxing, looking around the shop windows for anything interesting that I could check later. I made a quick stop at a grocery store to buy some snacks and drinks for later in the cabin while the water heater and the fridge started running after I enable the electricity.

I couldn't suppress my smile when I saw in the distance that dirt road that took me to a certain cabin, and less when I felt the sensation of the earth under my shoe as I followed it. Listening to the singing of the birds, feeling the breeze on my face and the quiet walking on the path filled me with a feeling of as if I were going home. Maybe because that was what I was doing. I was returning to the place where I learnt to fight, where I had my aura unlocked, where I made my first weapon, and, most important, where I met my master. The sight of the old cabin in the distance made me feel a inner joy and, without realizing, my my steps became faster until they became strides that brought me closer to the abode. The porch wood floor creaked with every step I made as I went to the window to the left, reached down and grabbed the key that was under the frame before using it to open the front door.

I hoped that the first thing I felt when I opened it would be the dust accumulated by the time the place was unoccupied, but nothing happened. Instead, everything was clean. The kitchen was clean with a bowl of fruit resting on the table. The floor had the appearance of having been swept recently. Even the soil that was in the pots of the plants were relatively damp, as if they were being watered regularly. Even my video games were on the TV cabinet.

Closing the door and leaving my bag on the couch, I checked rest of the house. In the basement, the water heater and the generator were working already. The study room had some cardboard boxes filled with books that I recognized as mine as there were some papers on the desk about budget and school schedules. Alice's room was the same but clean. The guest room had other boxes with more of my stuff inside while the wardrobe was filled with my clothes.

"What's going on here?" I asked myself, before a noise outside caught my attention.

Through the window I saw a familiar minivan approaching to the cabin on the dirt road and parking in front before the the driver's door opened and certain person descended.

I reached the living room when the door opened and my mom came in. She was wearing white pants with a pink blouse and her bag hanging on her shoulder. Her brown hair was tied in a curly ponytail that reached her neck.

"Hello? Anyone here" she exclaimed before she noticed my presence.

"Hi, mom," I greet her from the hallway.

"Hi, sweety," she replied. "I thought you'd arrive later."

"I told you I'd be arriving around noon."

"Really? What time is it?" she quickly checked her watch. "Oh, sorry. I was too busy with an issue at the school and I thought I would have time to have everything ready before you arrived. Why didn't you call?"

"I knew you'd be busy, so I didn't want to bother you. By the way, what's up with those boxes?"

"I thought it'd be nice if I could arrive here and rest having your stuff if you need it. You know, after Nathaniel…" her face grimaced before the memory of that day.

"Hey, it's ok." I strode and gave her a warm hug. "I'm fine."

"And what about yesterday in Vale with those grimm?" she retorted worried.

"About that, let me prepare something while I tell you the whole story."

I served some cookies I had bought earlier and prepared some tea as I related all the events that took place days before; omitting the intruders during the dance and the night I spent with Ruby.

"...so Roman Torchwick was apprehended after all the ruckus he caused after hunting all the grimm that came out from the hole. Professor Goodwitch sealed it without effort and the rest is story as we aided the affected people."

"It's incredible that they ended up on a train full of explosives, dealing with White Fang thugs and chased by grimm."

"Meh," I shrugged. "Just a normal day for a huntsman."

"I didn't know you were a tea guy," mom said, drinking from the cup. "This tastes amazing."

"Blame Weiss and Blake," I did the same. "They introduced me to it, so it became an habit relax with a cup on saturdays. Also, this is mango tea."

"Maybe it could be a habit for me too," mom chuckled gazing at the liquid content in the mug. Then she began looking around, "This place never changes. Times like theses remind me the first time I came in here. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do," I answered shyly. "It was the first time I saw a grimm and the first time seeing a huntsman in action."

"And you tried to steal her weapon," she added smirking.

"Please, don't remind me," I covered my face with the cup embarrassed. "I was a kid and stupid."

"It was funny how we expected an apology from you," mom chuckled. "Instead, what we got was..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Please, train me."_

 _An awkward silence fell on us with mom and Aice staring at me. Mom in a mix of incredulity and anger, and Alice with surprise._

" _Kaiden!" mom scolded me with a slap on my head. She turned to the huntress, "Sorry about that. I'm pretty sure he's sorry for what he did."_

 _Alice still glared at me, like if the request was a total blasphemy for her._

" _Forget about it, kid. It's a lifestyle I wouldn't wish to anyone. My best friend paid the price and is gone because of it," she lectured me with grief, then she turned to mom. "Good evening, Mary."_

 _The door closed and the lights went out, a clear sign telling us that our host had enough for the night, so we headed home while mom scolded me all the way. However, I had a new goal: convince Alice Noir to become my master and teach me the path of a huntsman._

 _In the end, I was grounded for three weeks doing a great number of chores around the house. Mom had mercy of me and told Nathaniel that I was fighting with another kid and she had talked to the mother about it, knowing that, if he found out I had broken into a house and stole a weapon, the things could be worse for me. Jade and Laz messed with me about being grounded, but I didn't care since a new curiosity had sparked in me: huntsmen._

 _I started looking up for books about them: weapons, abilities, aura, etc. I even started searching videos about them and their hunts against the grimm and reading stories about them and the main four academies aimed to train them._

 _Mike, Edmund and Goyle threatened to punch me if I dared to pin on them, but I ignored the boys and focused on my new interest._

 _Then the summer vacation arrived and everyone was excited for what they were doing: traveling, play, camp, etc._

 _Me? I had another idea._

 _After telling mom that I'd be out playing, I followed the same path that mom and I used that night to go back home and used it to find the cabin, which was in the same place as before. The wooden floor squealed with each step I made before I knocked at the door. Nobody answered so I did it again._

" _Just a second!" the woman from before yelled from inside and the door opened. She narrowed her eyes when she saw me. "You again."_

" _Hello, miss Noir," I greet shyly. "Good day."_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I…" I gulped, "I just wanted to apologize about what I did that night."_

 _The huntress' face softed._

" _Oh, it's ok. Just don't do something like that again," she said smiling kindly._

" _Also, I came for another reason."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Please, train me," I blurted out quickly, not giving me time to think it twice. It only earned me a stern look from her._

" _Once again, no," she then slammed the door shut in my face._

 _I knocked again._

" _Go away!"_

" _I won't if you don't train me!" I yelled. "Until then, I'll be waiting here!"_

 _I sat on the porch and stayed there the whole day until it was time for lunch, so I went back home so I my absence wouldn't alarm mom, ate and returned after telling her I'd be playing outside again. It was odd that Alice hadn't called her to take me home again. I went back to my seat on the wooden floor._

" _I'm still here," I let Alice known. I got no response but still waited._

 _I sun went down and the night was coming closer when I decided to call it a day and go back home._

" _I'm leaving but I'll be back tomorrow."_

 _Still no response._

 _When I got home, I expected to be scolded about my one-man protest from mom if I was told what I did all day, but she said nothing and all of us enjoyed the dinner went to sleep._

 _The same thing the next morning, this time packing a small backpack with snacks, water and some comics and a book to spend time, then resuming my small protest on the porch before lunch at 3, returning until the first lights dusk and going back home and rest._

 _I endured a whole week before something happened on the seventh day._

 _It was considered the hottest day recorded in several years. The shore around the lake was totally crowded by people who decided to fight the heat wave with refreshing water with a cooler filled with ice and drinks. I was tempted to going too but I promised myself that I wouldn't desist on my goal and headed to the cabin._

 _Halfway on the dirt road my water bottle was half empty (don't bring me your shit about being pessimistic) and I was sweating like pig. My first thought was forgetting it for the day and going home, but I shook it off my head and kept going. I'd totally regret it later a hour later when I drank the last drop of water and the temperature raised some degrees more to the point that even a small breeze was like having a lit oven right on my face._

 _Despite being in the shadow under the roof of the veranda, the heat didn't receded a single bit. Suddenly, I stopped sweating at all, began feeling dizzy and my head throbbed in pain, so I tried to stand up and look for any source of water I could find around, like a faucet. My legs refused, though, making me collapse and my consciousness vanished._

 _The next thing I knew was that I was lying on a bed, my shirt was taken off, I had a wet cloth on my forehead and I could hear the soft buzzing of a AC. I still felt a little bit light headed but better than before._

" _I see you're awake, Kaiden," a familiar voice spoke to my side. Alice was sitting on chair next to the bed, legs crossed and filling a glass with water that she gave me. "Drink."_

 _The refreshing sensation of the liquid going down my throat was divine as I drank it so fast as I could._

" _Hey, slow down," Alice chuckled at mu rush for the liquid._

 _I slowed down and finished the water before giving it back._

" _Thanks. What happened?"_

" _You suffered a heat stroke," she explained. "I saw you collapse and took you in to cool down."_

" _Oh," it the only thing I could say._

" _Is it so important for you?"_

" _Uh?"_

" _This thing of me training you. Is that important enough to come and stand on my porch for several hours during this week despite the heat wave?"_

" _Yep."_

 _She looked at me incredulously at my simple answer._

" _Why?" she asked._

" _When I saw you fighting that birdie thing-"_

" _Nevermore."_

" _Yeah. I felt like if something inside me were telling me that's the path I had to follow. The more I learned about huntsmen, more I was convinced that that was my calling. I don't if you understand."_

" _Actually, I think I do. But this kind of life is dangerous. Many people die because the grimm. I've lost people dear to me and even made sacrifices not caring if it meant my own happiness," Alice lectured me with a stern look. "Are you sure you want this?"_

" _If I can help people, yes."_

" _I can't discourage you about this?"_

 _I shook my head, causing Alice to sigh exasperated and rubs the bridge of her nose._

" _Alright, we're doing this: I'll test you this week. If you cry, whine, grumble or complain about my methods, we're done. Understood?"_

 _I sat up fastly, throwing the cloth on my forehead to land on my feet, and nodded vigorously before feeling dizzy again and falling on the bed again._

" _But take it easy today," she said grabbing the cloth, soaking it and putting it back on my forehead. Then she got up and headed to the door, "Rest here while I call your mother."_

" _Ok," I sighed. "Thank you… master."_

 _Alice looked at me briefly then she gave me a warm smile._

" _It's still too soon to be calling me like that, but you're welcome…my pupil."_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

My mom arrived, had a talk with Alice and agreed with her proposal after she assured I'd be under her care during my training, giving us a tour in the secret area behind a wall and inside the cliff next to us where the heat weave didn't exist.

That week was hard for a 6 years old boy. Basically, I only did chores for Alice: moving boxes, watering plants, cleaned the study room, etc. I was ready to protest, but I bit my tongue and kept silence remembering that a single whine would put an end to our agreement. Seven days passed when Alice decided to give me my first official lecture, as my mentor, that started our relationship of student/teacher: grimm. Afterwards, my training was adjusted for my age as we figured out what kind of weapon was better for me (trying the spear, mace, and even bow before choosing the sword). Some time later I had my aura unlocked. And the rest is story.

The deal was simple: after school, I'd be training (with a hour to do my homework) until before dusk. Saturdays almost the same. Sunday was for rest.

My sisters and mom sometimes showed up to see how I was doing make sure I didn't die. Laz and Jade enjoyed Alice company like if she were a big sister for them. It was different for me though, since Alice Noir was like a second mother. Always open to hear me, to give me any advice that I could use, to joke around, and to scold me if I did something wrong.

Our friendship lasted 4 long years before… you know.

"Kai, I'm leaving," mom's voice woke me up from the boulevard of dreams, carrying her bag with her papers.

She had been using the study room to work on the documents she had to fill and redact for her school while I was in Beacon; to the point of having her own copy of the key. According to her, it was nice since there wasn't any noise and she could work without distractions.

"Ok, take care," I replied from the kitchen while I cleaned the plates after the lunch before the I heard the door closing.

Once I was done with the last glass, I slumped on the couch in the living room and immersed myself in the dead silence that surrounded me. The afternoon sun slowly hid behind the trees around, projecting longs shadows in the cabin.

The moment of peace and serenity ended when my scroll buzzed notifying me about an incoming video call. I unfolded it only to see a smiling Ruby on the screen. In the background I could see a bedroom with a window the afternoon sunlight came through.

"Hi!" she greet me gleefully. "How's everything over there?"

"Good. Mom just left. She says hi by the way."

Then a furried head popped up in the screen.

"Hi, Zwei." The corgi barked in reply. "Where's everyone?"

"Downstairs. In the living room watching TV," Ruby answered. "Just thinking about what to order for dinner. We're between pizza and hamburgers."

"That's cool. I think I'll prepare something quick with what mom put in the fridge." Something in the background caught my attention. "Is that a Gears of War's lancer?"

Ruby looked back and noticed the replica of the assault rifle with the chainsaw attached resting of top of the wardrobe.

"Oh, that," she left the scroll resting on what seemed being a bed with a cover of stamped roses and ursas.

She grabbed a chair to place it next to the wardrobe and she stretched to reach the imitation of the weapon (giving me a view that I really enjoyed). With a exclamation of triumph, she hopped down the chair.

"It's a nerf gun that I bought some time ago. Yang has another one and some smaller guns if our friends are joining in," she explained before keeping silence few seconds before a grin grew on her face. "I've got an idea."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see later. I gotta go," she said grabbing the scroll. "I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you too," I replied back before ending the call.

I was watching a documentary about Anima and the Mistral kingdom when I received a message. A video actually.

Ruby was going downstairs with a bag filled with nerf gun with the two lancers as she snickered at what she was about to to do and placed the scroll at the foot of the stairs on, facing the living room.

It consisted of a large green couch, where Yang and Blake were sitting, with a small one that was used by Weiss. Small coffee table rested between them and the huge holoscreen TV that played a movie.

Ruby stood before her teammates and placed the guns on the table with her nerf rifle on her hand. The second lancer for Yang and two handguns for Weiss and Blake. The girls seemed confused at their leader's intentions.

"Uh, Ruby. What is this?" Yang asked confused.

Her sister said nothing and raised her gun, aiming to the brawler, and pulled the trigger, making the weapon fire small plastic bullets and hit Yang right on the forehead. The other two girls stared in shock their leader, who had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"You… are… so… DONE!" Yang declared quickly grabbing the plastic rifle and firing at Ruby, who dodged it easily. Blake rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing the handgun in front of her as she fire.

"You are so immature," Weiss complained, arms folded. Her teammates glanced each other and fired at the Ice Cube. "Hey!"

Then… chaos.

What first started as a funny game, then escalated too quickly into a nerf fight involving semblance and huntsmen abilities. Blake using her clones to avoid the shot as she rolls over to gather ammo. Yang lifting the couch and using it as shield. Weiss used her gravity glyphs under the foam pellets and collect them for her gun. Ruby… well, you know her; using her super speed as always.

Before I knew it, I totally laughing at the scene. Specially when Yang tried to do Matrix to dodge the bullets, which hit on her breasts and she fell flat on her back.

The ruckus finally died when everyone were sprawled on the floor panting exhaustion and unwilling get more ammo. Zwei joined, laying between Yang and Weiss, belly up despite not having participated in the shootout.

Ruby was the first one getting up, walking to the camera and grabbing it to direct it to the girls.

"Say hi to Kai," Ruby said blithely.

"Hi, Kai," Yang and Blake complied.

"Wait. Did you record it?" Weiss asked in an alarmed manner before the video ended.

For a moment, I thought that Ruby send the video only to show me the fun they were having in Patch while I was away. But, thinking about it carefully, maybe her intention was making me part of it somehow. I think that what I love the most about her: caring about the people around and make sure they don't feel alone. She also was like that during our first days in Beacon, inviting me to the training sesions with her team despite I wasn't of it. Who'd think I'd end up with such amazing girl? Who'd say that some days ago we stepped up in our relationship? Luckily, I had gotten some protection is case that the miracle happened. Remember, guys: only fools don't wrap their tools.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I went to sleep, I planned on visiting my master's grave, clean it and share a quick meal in her memory.

However, I didn't count on the weather being so... agitated.

Specially, the heavy rain that fell all the day.

I thought it wouldn't take long to settle down in the morning, so I made some eggs and grabbed a book from the studio meanwhile. Hours passed so I decided to train with Requiem and work on strengthening my semblance in the Hunter's Den. Before I knew it, mom arrived for lunch and it still rained non-stop. The afternoon was the same until the sunset, when the rain died down and the dark sky cleared enough to see the stars and the shattered moon above us.

I didn't waste the chance and sat on the old lawn chair in front of the cabin and enjoyed the celestian view, before I felt sleepy and decided to go to bed.

Tomorrow would be another day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luckily, the day started with a shiny sun. When I went out to get some fresh air, the cold breeze got me off guard, wearing just a thin t-shirt, and shivered at the feeling on my skin so I grabbed my jacket. After a quick breakfast with a warm coffee to warm me up, I prepared my stuff and started my trek to the local cemetery.

Standing in front of the big metal gate was tough for me despite doing the same every year. It made me remember the reason why I had to be there. Why I had to visit a grave. The image of that day filled my mind along with the last memory I had of Alice. But I shook it off. That year was different: there was no Soul Reaper awaiting me to devour my soul, I finally could be myself, and, most of important of all, I wasn't alone. Yeah, I was by myself that day, but you get what I mean.

After long breath, I walked into the necropolis and traversed across the endless rows of tombs following the same path like every year.

Five rows forward and 17 stones to my left until finding it to my right.

Alice Noir.

The Crimson Thunder.

Dear daughter, friend, teacher and brave huntress.

"Hello, sensei," I greet my master kindly. "It's been a while. First, let me get you cleaned up."

Due the last day rain, the rectangular white tombstone was covered in leaves, dirt and, adding the weather during the whole year, the moss that was nesting in the engraved letters and behind the stone. The task took me a while because cleaning inside those tiny Os was really annoying. However, I had a slight feeling of triumph once it was clean and gleaming.

As celebration, I grabbed the soda cans and the burgers I had bought on my way from the cabin and placed them on a blanket that I extended. I put each of one before the stone before I sat legs crossed across and unwrapped my meal.

"Now that it's done, it's time to catch up with the events of this year," I started opening the soda can. "Let's start from the beginning: Nathaniel forced me to attend to this party…"

I spent the next hours narrating the events of that year. The grimm in that party followed by admission in Beacon. The Initiation. The times I faced the White Fang and the hipster criminal, Roman Torchwick. How I dealt my amnesia and recovered. My first mission. The intruders during the dance. The breach. I talked especially about the friends I made like the guys of RWBY, JNPR, CVFY, SSSN. Actually, I think I made more emphasis on Ruby, telling what she liked, her dreams, her personality, etc. It was the first time I spent so much time talking Alice non-stop compared to previous years. However, those years it was like a report of my training, and barely about anything else. Once again, that year was different.

"... then Goodwitch appeared, pissed as always, and closed the breach with a sharp move of her crop. Torchwick was arrested and we got a week off due everyone still on their missions and the class wouldn't resume until monday. So, yeah, that sums up what I've been up lately."

I slurped the last of my orange soda and crumpled it to put it in the plastic bag I was suing for the trash, with the hamburger wraps and other things I found nearby.

"I didn't realize before, but it's been 10 years already," I spoke contemplating the blue sky above us. "10 years since we met and you accepted to train me and become a huntsman. During this time I never thanked you for teaching me everything you knew. For the memories I'll always cherish. For giving an amazing sword. For being my friend. For giving me your energy to come back to life (despite dealing with an annoying amnesia). For many more things I wouldn't be able to list and still would be many more. Thanks to you and everyone who had supported me, I'm the person who's sitting before you and who has a lot of reason to live on. I have financial stability. Friends who have and will fight at my side me. A girlfriend that I love and you'd really like to meet..."

My vision was suddenly blurred while a warm sensation came down my cheeks.I brought my fingers to my face as if I did not know I was crying, only to see the sunlight reflected on the tips of my fingers that were wet with my tears. I wiped my eyes and cleaned my face with the napkins that were left from the meal.

"Sorry, I don't what's going on with me lately," I apologized to the lady in the grave. "Maybe I'm just a little melancholic."

The sounds of steps on the fallen leaves behind me surprised me, making me stand up with a quick move and ready myself like if someone were about to attack me. However, I only met a certain Atlesian general.

Ironwood.

The man was wearing the same white uniform as every time I've seen him. However, this time had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"General Ironwood," I loosened my combat stand. "I didn't expect meeting you here."

"I managed to get a free time to grab a small ship and fly to Aztlan to give my respects to Alice," the General explained walking forward and leaving the flowers before Alice's tombstone. "I thought you'd be with Ruby, Kaiden."

"She's in Patch with her team, resting before the Vytal tournament."

"And she didn't come with you?" he inquired.

"I also wanted to give my respect to my mentor since it was something I was postposing for too long," I answered. "It was something I had to do for myself."

"I understand," the General said. "It's been a while came to the city. I was deployed here for some weeks in a program to strengthen ties between kingdoms, getting paired up with a local huntsman. Back then I was brigadier general who got interested in the project and gain merits before ascending. I was dropped off in the outskirts of the then village and made my way to the meeting point. I had walked for several minutes when I found an alpha beowulf dashing towards a woman. I quickly unfolded my gun and shot the grimm on the head. When I ran to make sure that person was fine, what I got was 'That was mine!'." He said this last in a tone of voice not characteristic for a general, which sounded like Ironwood suffered from a severe nasal congestion.

I couldn't hold myself and burst in laugh.

"We started with the left foot and the following days we argued about almost everything. Strategies, choices of dusts, food. Thankfully we had separated rooms in the inn so we could sleep well before going at it the next day. But the things calmed down and we worked fine until it was time go back to Atlas and we lost contact for several years… until Qrow told me about her passing."

"Alice told me once the time she had to endure an annoying 'tin head' who ruined her kill," I said without reflecting on my words. "I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, she also said that person did know how to fight."

But Ironwood chuckled at the nickname.

"It's fine. That's how she used to call me whenever she was angry, because the helmet I used to wear: 'tin head'."

Now it was my turn to chuckle.

"She used to call me 'bulb head' whenever she got angry at me." The look of Ironwood seemed curious about my nickname. "Let's say I had a memorable first time using lighting dust."

And, for a whole week, I could light up a bulb pressing it against my head after I misused said dust.

"Maybe you can tell me about it in another occasion," Ironwood said checking his watch. "I'll return to Vale and get ready for a meeting in the afternoon. If you want, I can give you a ride so you don't have to go back by train."

"Thanks for the offer, General, but I'm fine." I appreciated the gesture. However, I thought about it carefully for a second. "Actually, if you don't mind…"

* * *

 **What does Kaiden have in mind? Wait for it.**

 **Let's check the reviews:**

 **InfernoKnightmare:** I think this chapter answered your concern.

 **MaeseJaime95** : Good question, my friend. Dear readers, what ship names you'd give to KaidenxRuby?

 **dandyrr0403:** Your questions will be answered soon. About Ozpin's secret in about 15 chapters. Kaiden and Ruby being busted by Yang? Around 10.

 **Gizmo Gear:** Badass is Kaiden's second name… actually it's Edward but you get what I mean.

 **Guest chapter 50 . Jan 9:** Gracias, camarada. Espera que ya viene lo bueno.

 **The Mercenary Prime:** Nice. You'll have to wait several weeks for the updates like the rest MUAHAHAHAHA.

 **That's it for now until next time.**

 **I want to thank for the new followers that joined us recently and I hope all of you enjoy the story so far.**

 **Don't forget to leave your review if you have a question, suggestion or death threat you'd like to let me know.**

 **ReddLotus- Why a death threat? Also, what did you all think about the finale of vol 5? Raven jumped to the top of my favourite RWBY characters.**

 **One: just in case. Two: It was more chatting and less action, but it's nice to have RWBY together again and the trip to Atlas coming.**

 **Whitout anything else to say or clarify, I saygoodbye for now and see your in the next chapter ;9**


	52. Surviving Taiyang

**Like certain pile of ashes said, hello again!**

 **Like I know how you enjoy my story so much, here's another update of RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **It's been another shitty week at work and there's nothing better to relax like working on my fic (and finishing Kingdom Hearts Final Mix before Re:Chain of Memories).**

 **BTW, we just broke the 75,000+ views. We gotta pump those numbers up, thought. Those are rookie numbers.**

 **What's gonna happen next? Let's find out.**

* * *

Chapter 52: Surviving Taiyang

-o-

"Here we are," Ironwood lets me know, landing the small ship on a glade in the island of Patch.

After the General accepted my request, we headed to the cabin to gather my stuff. There we met my mom, to whom I explained where I was going and apologized for leaving so soon, but she understood and was fine with it as long as I take care of Ruby. Once we said goodbye, I followed the General to the platform where he left his ship and we board before leaving on course to the island.

The airship reached Patch in almost 30 minutes, giving us time to talk about several things. Even I was invited to visit Atlas during summer vacations along with Ruby and her team, something I totally was looking forward.

"Thank you for the ride, General," I said getting up from the copilot seat. During the flight, I had a quick flight lesson with the basic to operate the ship.

"Enjoy your time in Patch," he extended his hand.

"I will," I replied shaking the hand tightly. "I'll see you at Beacon."

Once I grabbed my belongings, I descended from the ship before it took off and flew away to the east as I lost it from sight in the distance. It didn't take long to find the dirt road I sighted from the transport and followed using the GPS to find my way to Ruby and Yang's place.

The surrounding were peaceful with the green leaves of the trees already were orange, red or yellow because the autumn that had arrived. The road was mostly cleared from leaves, indicating that it was frequently traveled, either on foot, by cart or in motor transport, taking into account the footprints on the ground that came and went to the closest city, Signal.

My scroll notified me that there was an inn not so far away where I could stay, but it also instructed me to turn right to another dirt road where a mailbox was placed.

Xiao Long

Rose

As I followed the road, the view of the autumn leaves falling made feel like if I was still in Aztlan walking towards the cabin. However, the place I found at the end was different to the cabin.

A two stories wooden house stood at the other side of the path, with sunflowers growing at both sides of the main door with several windows above, corresponding to the upper level. To my left I could see an area that lacked of grass with only a naked ground with some laid logs that apparently were used as benches.

So, that's where Ruby and Yang grew up.

I dropped my stuff ground and knocked the door, bracing myself for the loud squeals of joy and strong hug I'd be getting from my girlfriend the moment she saw me.

But, I got something different. Way, way, waaaaaaaaaaaaay too different.

The door opened and a man came out, with his tousled blonde hair shining against the sunlight in bright shade of gold with a small stubble and a patch under his mouth in the same color. His blue eyes gazed at me directly intensely. On his right arm was a tattoo similar to a heart in a tribal style. He was dressed like if he was going on camping, wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana tied on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. A metal spaulder rested on his right shoulder, along with a leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. The resemblance to Yang was uncanny.

The man stood at the door, staring at me without saying a word.

I gulped.

"G-greetings, Mrs. Xiao Long," I was about to shit in my pants since the last thing I heard was that Ruby's father was on a mission. "Is Ruby… at home?" My voice cracked on the last word.

Before the head of the family could respond, a voice came from inside the house:

"kaaaaAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"

I saw a red blur speeding in my direction before being pushed with great force and falling on my back on the ground. I gazed at the blue sky before Ruby looked at me from above, with a radiant smile and her silver eyes beaming in happiness.

"Hi," she simply said.

"Hi," I replied.

"You're here."

"I'm here."

"And my dad is watching," her eyes opened wide to the sudden realization.

"Totally death staring."

She chuckled awkwardly, "Ooops."

Ruby helped me to get up and grabbed my hand to lead me where her father was still standing. If the looks could kill, Monty would be evacuating to the afterlife before suffering something worse than death.

"Kaiden, meet my dad: Taiyang Xiao Long," Ruby started the instrodutions. "Dad, Kaiden Noir… my boyfriend."

When she pronounced the word 'boyfriend', I noticed some slight changes in her dad. His muscles expanded lighty. His posture perked up and the difference in our heights became more evident. I felt something in his aura, like if he wanted to say _Don't mess with me, punk_ without needing any word. With the look he was giving me, his eyes could have burned a hole in my skull.

"A-a-a pleasure...," I said extending my hand. Mr. Xiao Long stared at it like if I were offering a Justin Bieber's album, "...sir?"

After getting Ruby's elbow on the ribs, he had no choice but to comply.

"Taiyang. Nice to meet you."

The grip on my hand started tight, then became stronger and stronger until I could feel my bones screaming in pain while I barely could hold the urge to yell. When he finally released me, with my hand was totally purple and beating; in the cartoons it was funny to see, but in real life it was disturbing.

"Come in," my girlfriend's dad instructed before going inside the house.

"Your dad almost broke my hand," I told Ruby grabbing my duffel bag.

"Consider yourself lucky," she told me lifting my backpack. "You have no idea how much he has paid for hand fractures in Yang's previous boyfriends."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The picture was curious. We were sitting in the same living room where the nerf battle in the video I received had place. I was on the single sofa, while Ruby and her dad were on the large one. Yang, Blake and Weiss watched us amused from the stairs, making bets about how long it'd take before I screw it up.

"Whoof!" At least Zwei helped me, being my moral support.

"Hey there, buddy," I petted the cute corgi.

"So, Kaiden," at the mention of my name I sat straight. "Your last name is Noir. Any relation with Alice Noir?"

"She was my mentor," I quickly responded. "Due some… circumstances, I changed my last name."

"I see. Now tell me, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Taiyang demanded with an emotionless face.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the question. I've seen enough movies, series and CSI episode to know that a single misstep was the difference between the acceptance of your (possible) father-in-law and certain death.

My palms were sweating. My mouth was dry like the desert of Vacuo. My mind was running at full speed figuring out the best answer I could make and not die trying.

"I…" my voice came out hoarse, so I cleared my throat, " I want to give her the best I can. I want to protect her-"

"You're telling me she can't fight?" Taiyang interrupted raising an eyebrow. "For your information, she have been training since I remember under the tutelage of her uncle and mine.

"Nononono," not the best start after all. "I totally aware of what she can do. She's a great fight in Combat Class-"

"So you're now telling me that's the only thing she's good at?" the tone of accusation in his voice made me feel more fearful for my next words and for a possible metal breakdown.

The spectators on the stairs were having a good time witnessing my suffering with their muffled laugh while Blake recorded my downfall. Taiyang also seemed having a good time, still with the stern look on me.

"Dad!" Ruby scolded out her progenitor, frowning upon the torture I was going through.

The serious look on the man softened, letting out a funny smile while his body relaxed.

"Sorry, sweetie. It's been a while since Yang brought the last boy I messed with and your first one, so I the tradition must continue," Taiyang told her daughter, then he turned to me. "Kaiden, why don't we go out and catch some air and chat a little bit. After all, there's someone else you have to meet."

Taiyang got up from the chair, walked to the front door and opened it while gesturing for me to follow him. Ruby noticed my fear on my face, so she gave me a sweet smile and mouthed "It's fine".

"You can leave your sword here," he said pointing at Requiem, still hanging on my right. "It's not too far from here and there aren't grimm around."

Hesitantly, I left my weapon with my belongings and followed the man outside while Yang hummed the funeral march as I crossed the threshold.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sound our step crushing the fallen leaves marked our march towards the unknown destination that we were heading to. So far there hasn't been any murder attempt but my guard was still up.

The road went on and on among the trees that were beginning to lose their foliage before the winter cold arrived. Some were just beginning while others were about to end up completely naked. The cold breeze was cold enough to fight the bright sun over us that day.

"It's nice to finally be able to talk Alice's boy in person," Taiyang said as we followed the path. "You can say that the third time's the charm."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember the kid I saw on a hospital bed from seven years ago, the same one on another hospital bed from few months ago. I admit that I barely could recognize you with that new haircut," he explained. "One wouldn't believe that you slayed a Soul Reaper on your own."

"Yeah. Well, I didn't do it alone, even if it meant some people would be harmed."

Taiyang sighed.

"Yang told me everything," he said looking at the road with a sad stare. "I received a call from her during a rainy day. Ruby was at the hospital with high fever while she had some broken ribs. That was enough for me to rush to Vale. I've never seen Ruby cry like that… but the day she lost her mother. When I entered the room where you rested, I felt the biggest deja vu in my life and recognized you at the instant."

I looked down, with the dirt where I walked on being the only thing in my vision range, and clenched on my fists while I had some unwanted flashbacks. No matter how much time passed, the events from that will always haunt me somehow.

Interrupting my session of self-loathing, a pat on my back brought me back to the real world while Taiyang gave me a friendly smile.

"Hey, it's ok. I don't have any resentment against you," he said cheering me up. "Actually, I'm thankful that you were willing to give up your life to save those who are dear to you. Specially my daughters. The same way that Alice's team and mine. AERO and STRQ."

"Oh, yes. I've heard you were close," I said reminding the small talk I had with my master.

"Oh, the things that Estral Grimes and I did in Beacon. We had our seats reserved in detention back then."

"Were you that terrible?"

"Covering the chalk with superglue. Putting bikinis on the statues. Spicy sauce on Port's coffee (who was AT then)."

"Wow."

"And those are the only ones I can talk about… legally," he added with a wink. "Here we are."

I hadn't realized, but we reached the end of the path. Before us a cliff was erected before the vast forest of green, yellow, orange and red that was unfolded below as far as the eye could see. However, what caught my attention was what was on the edge of the precipice because there was a rectangular stone placed so that it could see inscription carved into the gray surface with ease.

 _ **Summer Rose**_

 _ **Thus Kindly, I Scatter**_

"Kaiden, meet Summer," Taiyang introduced to the tombstone. "Ruby's mother."

He then gently pushed to make me walk forward, gesturing me with a nod to approach to the stone, so I kept going until I was able to see the fine detaiñs in the epitaph and could appreciate more the amazing view from the cliff.

"Hello, Mrs. Rose," I greet daintily. "My name is Kaiden Noir, Alice's disciple and… Ruby's boyfriend. I don't know if Alice's been over there chatting or catching up about what's going on here."

I took a deep breath before keep going.

"I'm here to tell you this: I love Ruby, I'll do anything to protect her, and, if she's willing to fight, I'll stand next to her until the end. Yeah, she uses to get in trouble once a while, but at least she has her team and me to share the blame." I took a deep breath, "What I mean is that you don't to worry about Ruby because she has a lot of people to cares about her: her teammates, friends from other teams, the professor who know how so talented she is, Zwei of course… and me. I swear I will always watch over her welfare and fight for her."

Somehow, saying these words made me feel a sensation that I haven't before. Like if I've gotten a new strength. Not the kind to lift a car or punch someone through a wall, but one that could help me to move forward if I felt fear or face the most powerful enemy, even if I knew I'd end up smashed easily. Everything just for a lady with silver eyes.

"It's been a pleasure, Mrs. Rose. Let's hope this be the first visit of many more."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once back to the house, Blake had the great idea of grab the family album and see the photos again since I didn't have the chance before (and because she and Weiss enjoyed mocking the sisters about its content).

My first surprise were… pigtails. A 5 years old Yang with pigtails wearing a kindergarten uniform. If the 17 years old version weren't sitting close to me, I'd laugh my ass off until passing out. Then I had the honor to see a baby Ruby wearing a strawberry onesie that almost made faint by such level of cuteness. Yang's first haircut (fallen hairdressers will be remembered). Ruby learning to ride her bicycle. Halloween. New Year. However, certain picture caught my attention. Taiyang was with a woman that had a newborn Ruby while Yang sat on her father's lap. The resemblance with my girl was outstanding, sharing the same color of eyes and the same black-to-red hair. Nobody said it, but I knew she was Summer Rose.

I could see Ruby's eyes watering, so I grabbed her hand discreetly and squeezed it softly to comfort her. I had success, getting sweet smile from her as another page was turned.

After seeing many more picture and listening their embarrassing stories, it was time to dinner so Taiyang prepared curry, adding a little bit from the jar that I gave him as present, which contained bird's beak chile (or "Chile de árbol" for my Spanish speakers). The laughs and stories continued on the dinner table as the bravest ones ventured themselves to add more spiciness to the food. He told us about his mission, which ended earlier than expected, and arrived that same morning.

After stuffing me all the food (and possibly damaging my gastrointestinal system with the amount of chili that I added), it was time for me to grab my stuff and check in at the closest inn before it got too dark. Taiyang thought otherwise though, saying he wouldn't allow that any friend of Ruby and/or Yang sleep outside while there'd be a place at his home. Even despite being the boyfriend of one of them.

The first option was accommodating me in the guest room where there were two beds. That would mean that Yang would share her room with Blake and Weiss would stay with Ruby. Seeing the expression on Weiss' face told me that it wouldn't be a great idea, so I chose to sleep on the couch in the living room while my stuff was saved in the closet under the stairs. At least I had the best roommate ever: Zwei, who had his bed in the same room.

And this takes us to the current situation: Do you know that feeling when you spent the night at a friend's place, wake up in the morning before everyone else and you have no idea of what to do? Well, that was my case.

It was around 6 am when I woke up and it was kinda dark yet so I sat up on the couch where I was sleeping on and watched TV while everyone was still sleeping. Luckily I could browse Netflix using the remote and watched some episodes from my series until before 8 in the morning.

Yearning for a glass of water to clear my throat, I headed to the kitchen to drink the wanted liquid. Then I thought about preparing the breakfast as a form to thank the hospitality and maybe earning some point in favor from Taiyang. I prefered to cook something simple like scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice, due everything I needed was there.

Having the orange juice squeezed from the orange that I got from a sac and the coffee maker brewing the dark drink, I began frying the bacon while the eggs were cooking. Several stripes later, my roommate made his appearance.

"Woof!" Zwei barked next to me.

"Hey, buddy," I saluted the corgi, crouching to scratch his head before returning to the bacon that already was ready and placing more on the frying pan.

"Woof!"

The dog was looking directly at the pieces of meat resting on the paper towel at my side. I knew what he wanted, so I gave him one and he devoured it with glee. Right when he swallowed it, the dog barked again.

"Woof!"

I rolled my eyes and gave another strip, which had the same fate as the last one and I went back to work.

Few seconds later…

"Woof!"

"Zwei, that's it. You've eaten enough bacon-" I began lecturing the corgi when it happened.

I looked at him and, do you know what I got? Puppy eyes. I already was used to Ruby's gaze, but this was different. Like a technique that was polished beyond the perfection. The big dark orbs shining bright as he looking up, the fluffy ears down and the little nose twitching adorably.

The realization hit me like a truck.

"You son of a bitch," it wasn't wrong that I used such term considering that he was an actual one. "You taught Ruby that gaze, didn't you?"

The only answer that I got was a quiet whine.

That was the last straw that spilled the glass.

I grabbed two stripes and offered them to him in signal of surrender. After all, if I barely could stand the disciple, how can I endure the master?

"Morning," Yang arrived to the kitchen wearing a yellow tank top, and leggings. "Preparing the breakfast? Oh, that's so sweet. I hope you enjoy it while you can."

Before I could question the mean of what she said, Ruby joined us wearing a red sleeveless hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

"Oh my, Kaiden! You didn't have to." she exclaimed seeing the food that was almost done. She then kissed my cheek.

After her, Blake and Weiss joined us. The brunette with a purple sweater and black yoga pants. The Ice Cube had a white coat on with a light blue dress underneath.

"Smells decent." Guys, if a Schnee describes your food like that, be happy because that's the best you'll ever get.

"Coffee anyone?" Yang asked grabbing several mugs from a counter.

"Plain for me please," Blake said serving the eggs on her plate with a toast.

"Same for me," Weiss replied from the table.

"For me-"

"Ungodly amount of cream and sugar," Yang interrupted her sister. "And you, Kai?"

"I'll have the orange juice. Thanks," I replied grabbing a glass and pouring the content of the jar inside.

"Wow, it smells really nice," now that was a compliment coming from the man of the house that joined us. "Eat up because you'll need those energies for later."

"Why?"

"Ruby didn't tell you, did she?" I shook my head. "As I said, I have the tradition of testing the fighting skills of my daughter's dates. In other words, you'll have to fight me."

Everyone stopped what they were doing at the moment; glancing startled at Taiyang and me. Ruby and Yang had some guilty on their faces as they avoid eye contact with me. After all, they forgot to tell me that I'd have to face their father.

If I were Qrow, I'd be pouring my whole flask in my juice and chug it down, because I'd be needing to be totally wasted to do what's coming later.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's gonna be fine," Ruby assured me holding my hands. "You only have to stand 3 minutes and that's it."

"Has anyone died from this?"

"Of course not!" Ruby denied fuming. "The worst that has happened was a guy who has PST for some weeks and didn't leave his bed in fear." She noted the alarming look on my face, "But he was a freshman in Signal, so you don't have to worry about it. I've seen you fighting since I've known you and I guarantee that you'll impress dad."

"I hope so," I sighed.

She then held my head between her hands and gave a soft kiss; something that kinda relieved me.

"For the good luck," she told me smiling in assurance, before joining her team and Zwei, sitting on the log benches.

I took a deep breath, turned around and walked into the training area, where Taiyang awaited me arms folded with a wicked grin.

For what I could hear from the murmur coming from the benches, Weiss bet that I wouldn't last one minute, Yang said I'd endure 2, and Blake was sure I'd stand for more.

The conditions were simple:

1.-The combat would last 3 minutes.

2.- Hand-on-hand. No armor or weapons involved.

3.- I was allowed to use my semblance.

4.- The match ends the time runs out, one of us is knocked out or the aura levels drops below 10%.

5.- And, most important, the testicles are sacred.

"Ready?" the man asked from the other side of the arena.

I gulped and took my fighting stance, raising my hands with my palms slightly open to deflect any attack and my legs planted firm on the ground. "Ready."

 **[Play "Demon's Ride", Evershine]**

Without wasting any time, Taiyang suddenly rushed to me at high speed with his fist ready for the first attack. I blocked it by pure instinct, crossing my arms in front of me and receiving the impact as I focused my aura and I was pushed back several meters.

I wasn't getting a second to breath when another fist was launched to me that I dodged stepping away before Taiyang turned around on his heel and hit on the head using the same hand. I rolled on the ground briefly and jumped back on my feet. He looked at me with a satisfied look at his well done job beating the hell out of his younger daughter's boyfriend.

He began his assault again with me dodging another fist, but this time I gripped on the extended arm and punched on his face. The hit seemed to stun him momentarily so I sprinted and jumped for a flying kick, but he then turned around in time to grab my leg and throw me away with ease. I fell hard on my back and let out a wheeze while I stood up.

Well, it was a bad start, but least I learned that Taiyang shared a similar fighting style as his daughter, attacking fast and relentless with hard strikes. I barely had fought her so I best option was to keep dodging and find small chances to strike back to make some time until the limit was reached.

My next tactic could get my ass whooped no mercy, but, if it worked, I'd have a chance.

In a suicide move, I ran straight to Taiyang. He seemed to accept my challenge doing the same and preparing another attacked. Right when we were face to face and his fist flying right to me, I focused on my semblance and dispersed myself into black smoke that wrapped around him for a second before reshaping behind. My brain felt like if I had made it go through a meat grinder and reassembled, like everytime I used that technique, but I ignored it for a second and extended my open hand to his back to release an aura shockwave that caught him off guard. The force was enough to lift him from the ground and land on his feet few meters away.

Taiyang, just like me, was surprised that my strategy could catch him off guard.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed. "Do you have more tricks under the sleeve?"

"Maybe," I answered catching my breath. "I could try one or two right now."

"Then, what are we awaiting for?"

Now I could catch up with his attacks as I evaded them and occasionally managed to land some aura-infused strikes on him. Using my semblance, I summoned fist of darkness that sometimes hit him while other missed, but the fight now were kinda even.

I didn't know how much time was left until I glanced at the girls. Ruby was worried, Yang and Weiss seemed down while Blake was cheerful with several lien cards on her hands, so it'd been more than two minutes had passed.

I felt aching from the blows and my clothes sticking to my body with the mix of sweat and dirt over me. Taiyang still looked fresh because I knew he wasn't using his full strength, which seemed fair since I wasn't sure if I'd endure a full powered punch from him. Until…

The last seconds of the match and none of us were ready to give up as we landed, received and dodged hits from the other. I jumped back and dashed to throw a jab to his ribs that he blocked easily before I used the other hand to apply another aura push that he also parried. I pulled both held arms and quickly lifted my knee to his stomach, which was blocked by raising a leg and then he headbutted me before tossing me around.

I was getting ready for another shot when Ruby spoke:

"Kai, use that move from the other night on your bed!"

All our heads (including Weiss, Blake, Yang and Zwei) snapped towards Ruby, who still had no idea the meaning that her words were implying.

If you're wondering what she meant, some nights ago we were watching some videos in my laptop and one of the was about how to perform La Mistica of the wrestler Sin Cara. Barely I could do it a practice dummy but I hadn't tried with a living test subject. And that wouldn't be the day because…

"YOU WHAT?!"

An infuriated dad.

"W-w-wait! Taiyang, just give me a second-" I couldn't finish my request as a fist crashed full on my face.

The world went full slo-mo while I felt the punch gradually making contact. First my nose began crushing under the great force of the blow before I closed my eyes and my face exploded in pain. My feet left the ground and I was projected back several meters with the sound of leaves and branches crushing against me before I crashed against the trunk of a tree. Afterwards, my mind vanished into the unconsciousness.

 **[Stop music]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn, look at that bump. A little longer and Kaiden would be an unicorn."

"Yang, you're no helping."

"Blake's right. Here's the ice pack, Ruby."

"Thanks, Weiss. Dad, you exaggerated this time."

"Sorry, sweetie. When you said that, how was I supposed to know you were talking wrestling moves and nothing about-"

"Look. He's waking up."

My eyes opened slowly as I felt my head throbbing, feeling it a little bit heavy the same area where I felt cold and relief at the same time. Carefully, I sat up on the couch where I was lying on.

"Ugh. What happened?"

"My dad hit you so hard and sent you flying into the woods," Ruby explained while an embarrassed Taiyang scratched behind his head awkwardly.

"I see." Then an idea popped in my head. "Also… who are you?"

Everyone gasped, shocked at my joke.

"No again!" Yang yelled in fear.

The tension in the room built up before I burst in laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Gotcha!"

I knew my joke wasn't welcomed when everyone frowned at me and when Yang punched me right in the face.

Totally deserved it.

* * *

 **Ouch, right in the face.**

 **While we wait until Kaiden wakes up (again) let's check the reviews:**

 **dandyrr0403:** I'm glad you enjoy it. Keep following ;)

 **InfernoKnightmare:** I like Black Rose imo

 **Gizmo Gear:** Yeah, too much awesomeness has its cons.

 **The Mercenary Prime:** Totally. It's in my list next to Black Panther and Avengers.

 **Weissmann:** *glances at the notepad with ideas for the events of vol 3, 4 and 5* You have no idea ;)

 **Thekahlibear:** Not bad. Edgy af.

 **Guest chapter 51 . Feb 7:** Pues está la termporada 3 de chibi asi que tienes algo por el momento. Yo por mi parte me pongo al día con Red vs Blue

 **That's it for now. This chapter was shorter than the other but I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time!**


	53. Now you're thinking with portals

**Hello everyone!**

 **Your favorite ficker, jeit93, is back with more…**

 **RWBY: GRIMM REAPER!**

 **I know it's been a whole month since my update, but I've been busy with work, life, 13 season of Red vs Blue, and trying to start a relationship with a girl, who ended up ignoring me.**

 **Anyway, this is the last chapter of arc two before going to the events of Vol 3. I got some surprises prepared so beware.**

 **For now, let's see what they guys are up to.**

* * *

Chapter 53: Now you're thinking with portals

-o-

As apologize for my small joke, I had to do several chores around the house, like cleaning gutters that had stuck leaves (which I cleared using my semblance), mowing the lawn with an old mower, giving Zwei a bath (how the hell can he run so fast with those shorty legs? I had to use my semblance to hold him with several arms only apply the soap), and many more. Thankfully, it got better after I accompanied Taiyang to the city and took the chance to buy some UTP cables, plugs and Wifi repeaters to enhance the internet signal in the house. It gave some bonus points with man and the place became quieter since everyone could browse internet anywhere.

Now, the last one was simple: chopping wood. But nobody told I'd have to chop wood to the equivalent of Emerald Forest. I know that Taiyang went full Ned Stark and declared "Winter is coming", but, did they need over 100 logs?

 **CHOP!**

I mean, 101 logs?

 **CHOP!**

102.

Despite being autumn, the Sun was bathing us with its overheating sun rays while I lifted and dropped the axe over and over again with another piece of wood shattered and my shirt sticking to my body due the sweat. It could've been easier if certain sentient sword wasn't unwilling to help with the chore. At least it was a good exercise to strengthen my endurance and my grip.

 **SLUUUUUUUUUUUURP!**

However I had an audience.

Team RWBY and Zwei were resting and drinking soda on four beach beds with umbrellas, placed some meters away and facing me. Apparently they were having a day off from training and decided to see me doing my task. The girls had been staring at me for too long an it started to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, why don't you take a picture? It last longer," I snapped at them after the 120th log.

They just glanced each other before unfolding their scrolls and doing as I said.

I understood Ruby shooting a pic, but, was it necessary that the other girls did the same?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harder, Kai. It's all the way in."

"How much more?"

"A little bit. Harder."

"I can't take it anymore."

"Here it comes!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Yang yelled at us, barging into the shed... only to find me, sitting on top of Crescent Rose and pinning it to the ground, and Ruby with a screwdriver in her hand while several tools and spare parts were sprawled everywhere.

A quiet click was heard in the following silence.

"Well, we're installing a new upgrade on Crescent Rose?" Ruby explained as I stood up, grabbing the scythe.

"But you had to shut the door?"

"The sunlight reflected on the metal too much and couldn't see very well," I stated pointing at the reflection on the roof that came from the weapon. "It had to be on the ground so I could hold it while Ruby attached the piece."

"But, at least you could have opened a window," Yang argumented. "It's like a oven here."

I glanced at my girlfriend who, like me, was glistened in sweat with her red sleeveless shirt that gave me a small peek of the bra underneath.

"The glue we used worked better in warm temperatures," Ruby quickly answered showing the label on the small bottle resting on the table next to us.

"Why are you so exalted, Yang?" I teased with a cocky grin. "What do you think we were doing here alone?"

The brawler's face bathed fully on a bright shade of red with her lilac eyes opened full wide.

"I-I thought you too… here alone… Oh! I think Blake's calling me!" Yang said before rushing outside the shed and leaving us alone.

I felt kinda offended. She assumed that we'd be having sex just because we were alone in the shed like a pair of pubescent with raging hormones.

.

.

.

Alright, maybe we did it in the shed some minutes ago, but it wasn't because of full lust. We struggled assembling the upgrade before finally having success, so we decided to have a quicky celebration.

Totally different.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready?!" Ruby asked some meters away from me on a open area behind her house.

The speed gun beeped when I pressed the trigger that activated it and the screen displayed zeroes in the screen and my laptop began processing the data transmitted. It's natural to find such tool in a house where a speedster lived.

"It's on!" I let her know out loud. "Let's start with a normal shot."

"Okay!" she replied with her weapon in its sniper form.

With a loud bang, Ruby was propulsed by the force of the shot and dashed in my direction at high speed before stopping not too far away from my place.

"How was I?" She asked now walking.

I checked the data analyzed in my computer, where the top speed displayed with big red letter.

"77 km/h," I informed her. "Two more times."

She nodded and returned to her initial position and repeated the same process twice, getting 79 and 85. This resulted in the average of 80.33

If you're wondering what was the new function that Ruby and me were working on, let me tell you.

From a while I've noticed that my girlfriend depends on her ammo to move fast during her fights, running out her supplies at the worst moment if she used it too much. Even if I didn't mind if I helped her to get some bullets of Crescent Rose's caliber once a while, she still felt bad about it due the raising prices of those days. Because of it, we had been designing a small attachment to the sniper rifle/scythe which would shoot compressed air and use the impulse to move fast without using her bullets. The shot would come out from the same end the main cannon, but separated enough to avoid any problem. The best of all was that the air chamber could refill itself as she moved the weapon before closing when it reached its limit. Just in case, we added a function to empty it whenever the weapon wouldn't be used at the moment.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked with Zwei in her arms.

"Testing the newest update," Ruby informed her teammate. "Something to not depend too much on my rounds. Where's Blake?"

"In the living room, reading as usual. She seemed uncomfortable with Zwei around, so I brought him outside before she loses her mind," the Schnee said scratching between the dog's ear, who smiled like if everything went according to his plan.

"Right now we're about to test the upgrade," I told her saving the collected data. "Ready, Rubes?"

Before I knew it, she already was at the initial spot, meters away from me, and raising her thumb. I readied the speed gun and returned the gesture to tell her that she could start.

The sound that came out by pressing the new trigger was a deaf boom, more quiet than a normal shot. The first result was 75 km/h while the following were 72 and 77, less speed than usual.

"So, it's not so strong?" Ruby asked while we checked the info in my laptop.

"There's some margin of difference, but still it's better than using your ammo," I stated saving the information.

"Yeah." She was thoughtful for some seconds before she spoke, "Can I give it another shot? There's something I want to test."

She returned the same spot as the previous times and made a hand gesture to tell me to get the speed gun ready. However, the result was different.

At first I heard the simultaneous detonations of the air cannon and the sniper rifle as they fired the rounds as they had to. But the strange thing came afterwards when a second explosion was heard before she accelerated and passed by me. I knew the recoil was too much for Ruby when I saw her falling to the ground, rolling some meters before she stopped and ended up sprawled on the grass while the scythe flew away and fell heavily at few distance from it owner.

"Oh, shit!" I cursed, dropping the speed gun and running, along with Weiss and Zwei, towards the girl, who remained still. In matter of seconds, I was next to her, "Ruby, are you ok?"

"...some," she muttered.

"Huh?" I

"That... was… AWESOME!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed overjoyed.

I heard the sigh of relief from Weiss behind me.

"Maybe the amount of oxygen shot from the upgrade was enough to cause a chain reaction with the heat coming from the main cannon which resulted in a second impulse," she explained her hipotesis while I helped my girlfriend to stand up and Zwei retrieved her weapon.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked confused.

"Oxygen plus fire equal to another boom," I tried to explain the simplest way possible.

"Oh, how fast was I?"

According to the speed gun, Ruby reached 120 km/h with the double thrust. The blast was powerful to be controlled so the best option was to use it in emergencies. At least the air cannon was a success.

That's something.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright kids. I'll see you on this spot at 9:30," Taiyang let us know as we descended from the car at a park in Signal. "One minute late and I'll be sending Yang to get you with a net. Kaiden, don't try anything funny. I implanted a subcutaneous tracker while you slept so I'll know where you're hiding."

"Dad!"

"Just kidding. I stopped doing it when Yang scolded me the last time," he said nonchalantly. "Be on time, though."

"Got it, dad."

Then the man glared at me:

"She's under your care, Kaiden."

"Understood, sir."

After another stare, Taiyang finally left us and the black four-door car disappeared turning a corner and finally letting us start our date.

Do you know how so uncomfortable was to sit on the backseat next to Ruby while her dad gave cautious glances at me? I had the feeling that, if I dared to grab Ruby's hand, I'd end up in a hole to 3 feet underground at a side of the road while she was distracted by a cookie.

"So, where are we going first?"

First we went to grab something to bite at a pizza shop she liked. Then we walked around while we chatted about anything. We passed by a gun shop and noticed how Ruby's eyes sparkled at the sight of the goods behind the window, so we went inside to browse the store. Compared with Vale, the place had a decent collection of gun, swords, maces, and many more weapons.

"Haven't you thought about getting a long-range weapon?" Ruby asked in front of a showcase guarding a mix of chainsaw and shotgun.

"I have, but I'm fine using my semblance and firing aura bullets from my hands."

"But it also consumes your aura," she replied. "What about adding another form to Requiem."

I remembered the last time I talked to the sentient sword about dismantling some parts to add a small modification.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!"

Yeah, it didn't go well having in mind that he sang Funkytown in my mind during a sparring with Jaune. It didn't let me to focus at all, trying to not sing along, and I got smacked by my best friend's shield.

"I don't think it'd be an idea, considering how so temperamental is Req."

"And if we add a SMG mechanism in your gauntlets."

"I tried during an earlier version," I informed her reminding me that time. "But the overheating almost burned my skin and I decided to leave it apart."

"You aren't making this any easy," Ruby grumped.

"I know. I just look for a weapon I can use without messing my fighting style."

"Oh… my… gosh," the voice of a girl caught our attention.

Behind was a hazelnut skinned girl with a reddish hair that reached around her neck. She was wearing at the moment a black jacket with a purple t-shirt underneath and short jeans on black leggings that ended into white sneakers. On top of her head protruded a pair of reddish ears of fox that twitched in excitement while her brown eyes were opened wide. She was carrying a plastic bag with a hand.

"No way…" Ruby gasped "Cammie!"

Both girls squealed in a pitched tone, which was enough to have the brief attention from the store clerk before returning to the megazine he was reading, and rushed to each other in a hug.

"You're here!" the Cammie girl exclaimed. "I thought you'd be at Vale in Beacon. I saw you in some videos online from the breach."

"We had the week off since everyone else are still in their missions, so I brought the team to know Patch three days ago. I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"It's fine, miss team leader. I'd been busy with class lately with the end of semester getting closer" Cammie said before she noticed my presence. "And you are…"

"Oh! Kai, she's Cammie, my friend from the Combat School Signal." Ruby then walked to me and grabbed my hand, "Cammie, meet Kaiden."

Cammie stared at me intrigued and strolled around me, looking me from head to toes like if she's been scanning me.

"So, Kaiden, tell me: are you some kind of living weapon?"

"What?" I was startled by the sudden question.

"Any robotic limb that could transform into a weapon or shoot something?"

I bit my tongue trying to suppress the urge to say 'It depends of where you touch', since it'd get me into serious problems with my girlfriend.

"No, 100% human."

She stared at me, as if trying to prove that I was lying, and then whispered to Ruby:

"I thought you had a fetish for weapons."

"Cammie!" my girlfriend's face looked like a cherry due a deep blush.

"Just kidding," Cammie chuckled. "I'm glad you got someone who got the approval of Yang and… Wait, does your dad know?"

"He knows and we fought," I said with pride.

"He got knocked out," Ruby deadpanned.

"Hey, I endured 2 minutes and 59 seconds."

"The last 3 seconds you were thrown after that puch doesn't count," she retorted.

"At least I survived."

"And you made an awful jest about having amnesia again," she turned to Cammie. "Long story."

"So, what are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"Just looking around," Ruby answered. "And you?"

"Getting some grease for the weekly maintenance for my tonfas."

"Did you finally fix the issue with the overheating?" Ruby inquired.

"I followed your advice about the ventilation." Cammie glanced at me, "But we'll talk about it another time. I don't want to interrupt your date."

"I don't mind," I assured. "As long as I hear some stories about Rubes in Signal."

"Kai," Ruby exclaimed annoyed, slapping my shoulder.

"I have good ones," Cammie grinned. "I'll tell you later. Why don't you drop by Signal tomorrow and we'll chat? I bet your team would enjoy it too."

"Oh ho ho, I know they will," I said laughing with malice while my girlfriend was fuming.

"Then I'll see ya later then, Ruby. Kaiden, nice to meet you," Cammie said before walking through the door. Then she peeked out from the threshold, "By the way, Ruby tried to make a potato launcher and destroyed the chemistry lab."

"CAMIE!" Ruby yelled at her friend, who ran away in laughs.

"So… was it the whole lab or a part of it? I asked with a smirk.

"Shut it!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the evening transcurred in peace while Ruby took me to some places that were special for her (like the cookie store). We passed by some acquaintances of her like former classmates, store dependants, and others that greeted her kindly.

Our time slowly ran out and it was almost time before Taiyang picked us up when we realized so we headed to the meeting point, where we kept talking while we awaited our ride. I'm still amazed about fact that, after those months together, we hadn't ran out to topics to chat about.

I sighted a ice cream cart not far away from the bench where we sat, and I had the craving for ice cream.

"Hey, I'm getting an ice cream," I told her as I stood up. "Want some?"

"Sure. Let's go," Ruby said.

"Wait here. I'll bring it for you."

"Oh, that's sweet," she appreciated with a small peck before I walked towards the cart.

Luckily for my girlfriend, the guy attending had strawberry flavor so I got a cone for her and vanilla for me.

Right after paying the boy with with uniform and he began serving the cold dessert, I looked back Ruby, who was still sitting at our bench and talking to a bunch of guys, which at first I mistook as more friends… until I observed her face. The look she was giving them was one filled with anger and hate, uncharacteristics emotions of someone kind and sweet like Ruby Rose.

I was halfway from them when a tall guy, who I supposed was the leader of the group, reached his hand to Ruby before she slapped it away, earning a shit-eating grin from him. That was my cue to intervene.

He was one head taller than me wearing a blue king jacket with black jeans that made his platinum blonde hair shine bright along with his pale blue eyes. Next to him was a girl with moss green hair and pink clothes and a guy that looked like he wanted to be found easily in the night with his phosphorescent yellow and green clothing.

"C'mon, Rose," the boy said, "let's hang out like the old times."

"What's going on here?" I announced my arrival, glaring him.

"None of your business, midget," he snarled at me. "Fuck off."

"None of my business?" I asked back amused. "I think the lady isn't interested in going with you."

"Oh, yeah? And who the hell do you think you are?" he then turned to me.

"Nobody in special. Just her boyfriend."

I got the reaction I expected. The boy was dumbstruck by the update, while his accompaniants gawked as they glanced at Ruby and me.

"Yeah. And I'm Jacques Schnee," the guy mocked

"Then go back to Atlas because it's true," I replied folding arms.

"Is that so? Are you really with this nerd?"

"That's not of your business."

"You then chose poorly. Her sister is way hotter."

I clenched my fist, struggling with the urge to sucker punch that asshat, when Ruby grabbed it.

"It's not worth it," Ruby muttered. I loosened my hand, squeezed hers and began walking away from the bunch of bullies.

"Yeah! Walk away, you pussies!" I heard him insulting us from behind with his minions laughing at us. "By the way, I hope you enjoy her kisses… knowing I was the first one!"

I stopped on my tracks while Ruby tugged me from my arm, begging me to keep going.

It was him. The guy who tried to get Yang through Ruby. The one who hurt both. The one who I swore I'd beat up if I'd meet him someday.

I turned around and strode to face him.

"So, you're Conner Rhea," I said dryly, glaring at him.

"You know who I am. I'm flattered," the tone in his voice only increased my desire to beat the shit out of him.

"The manipulating asshole who hurt Ruby and Yang."

"Hurt? I think Gearface enjoyed our time together," the expression on his face irritated me. "Especially when I gave her first kiss. Damn, she really enjoyed it."

I was about to fit my fist right on his face when Ruby suddenly wrapped her arms around me from behind, halting my ttack.

"Pathetic," Conner spit to my shoes. "You're weak."

"Am I? Why don't we find out?" I challenged him. "You're from Signal, are you?"

"Yes, the top of my generation and applying for Beacon."

"Then let's settle this: you against me. No limit time."

The boy and the girl with him seemed interested with the idea.

"Why not here and now? Scared?"

"Not at all, but I have the feeling that your friends might intervene if you're losing. Also, none of us want problems if someone calls the police. Why not somewhere with more public and with our equipment? Like the combat school."

"Fine. 3:30 after class at the gym." He then gestured to Ruby, "She knows the way."

"Deal," I agreed sharply. "I'll be counting the seconds."

"Humph. Whatever," it was his only response before walking away while his chimps followed him like remoras.

The tension slowly dissipated in the air before I felt the rush of adrenaline finally dying down, making fall on the bench and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Ruby mumbled still standing. "I got you in this mess when I just wanted a nice night for us.

"Ruby," I extended my arm, motioning her to sit next to me, something she complied and I pressed against me, "it's not your fault. That guy disrespected you and I wouldn't allow it. Also, Yang told me about what that douchebag did to you two."

"It's just… ugh! It's my fault that Yang got suspended for punching him after finding out what was up to." she groaned displeased. "We wouldn't go through this if I hadn't been a fool back then. I was totally freaked out when the most popular guy in the school asked me out that I didn't pay attention to the glances he gave to Yang."

"Hey, everyone do stupid things once a while in their lives," I assured her. "Like luring a giant nevermore to a cliff and the getting knocked out. Trying to face a Soul Reaper alone. Fighting a criminal cartel. Riding a nevermore."

"Also trying to fight a Death Stalker by myself," Ruby concurred.

"Don't forget crashing a train in middle of Vale- Ouch!" I flinched when Ruby pinched my arm.

"Funny," she tried to say angrily but a smile twitched on her lips. "But now you have to fight him tomorrow."

"Meh. It'll be like another spar in Beacon."

"Don't you want to know about you opponent? Like his weapons o semblance?"

"It'd be a overkill if I-" I stopped mid sentence remembering a small detail. Cooner Rhea was a asshole who had hurt my girlfriend and my friend, and who also first kissed Ruby. "You what? Screw it. Tell me everything about that prick. He's gonna pay for all this."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maybe telling to your girlfriend's dad that you had a fight the next day against the guy who dared to mess with his two daughters after he picked you wasn't the smartest answer when you're asked how was your date. After a brief explanation, the whole ride back to the house was filled with angry mumbles about he hoped I beat the hell of him and something about rewriting his grades to negative numbers to send him back to kindergarten.

The things didn't improve when we got home, with Yang flaring up with her red eyes and punching several trees down. She then had the kindness to wake me up at dawn with a blow horn for her training session that included some squat series carrying a part of the downed trees and a match against her.

At least Blake tried to cheer me up by playing Eye of the Tiger.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maybe it wasn't Beacon with the tall buildings and the CCT tower, but Signal was pretty neat. The hallways had its wall covered by blue, regular lockers where the students stored their belongings, books and weapons. It had some resemblance to my former school, but everyone, just like in Beacon, was carrying their own weapons.

It was uncomfortable the way everyone stared at us as we traversed the campus, with some murmur like "Is he really fighting Conner?" or "If professor Xiao Long haven't scared him off so far, he must be serious shit". Apparently, the rumors about fight had been spread all over the school. Also having Weiss Schnee and the return of Yang with us wasn't helping at all to go low profile.

"Ruby!" Cammie joined us. "1: What is this thing that your boyfriend has a match with Conner Rhea? And 2: Why you didn't tell me that Weiss Schnee was in your team?"

"Oh, yeah. Meet my teammates, Weiss and Blake. You already know Yang."

"A pleasure," the Schnee greet cordially.

"Nice to meet you," Blake followed.

"Sup, Cammie?"

"Hello," Commie replied.

"And some stuff happened last night," Ruby chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"We're having a serious talk about communications, young lady," the friend narrowed her eyes. "But I think Kaiden has to get going to the gym for the fight." She turned to me, "Did Ruby give you an explanation of what you'll be facing? This guy isn't exactly someone who you'd see in every combat school."

Apparently, Cammie had the idea that I was from someplace like Signal, but not Beacon. I preferred to play along.

"Just the important stuff," I answered remembering what I was told while we kept going through the hallway. "Conner Rhea. Senior and son of Signal's principal. Fast and precise. He wields a pair of knives, which are used for close-range combat or throwing them at large distances. No semblance unlocked."

Cammie then stopped on her tracks right in front of the gym doors.

"Uuuuuh, how can I say this?" she seemed troubled. "The last two…."

"What are you trying to say?" Yang questioned.

Before Cammie could respond, one of Conner's henchmen, the guy who wore fosforescent clothes, called us.

"Great. There you are," he said totally emotionless. "Everyone have been waiting for you. This way."

I didn't misunderstood what "everyone" meant until the gym door opened.

What I thought would be a regular gym, with wooden floor and basketball hoops like a regular school, turned out to be a small replica of the training room in Beacon. The exercise equipment was placed far away to the edges of the room while a platform raised with several bleachers at the sides. On the platform were standing Taiyang, a man wearing a gray suit that a great resemblance to Conner, and the douchebag.

Taiyang strode to us.

"Dad, what's going on?" Yang asked.

"I had a talk with principal Rhea and decided to organize a exhibit match to avoid problems and still resolve this dispute. Signal vs a special guest", he explained before turning to me "May I have a word with you?"

"We are going to get out seats," Blake proposed and the girls headed to the bleacher.

I was about to follow Taiyang, but someone tugged my arm. I turned to find Ruby, whose face was filled with concern.

"Be careful," she muttered.

"You know I will," I smile at her in assurance, leaning for a kiss she gladly accepted… until we heard the sound of a camera's shutter. We turned to Cammie with her scroll in hand.

We glared at her before Ruby joined her and punched the girl right on the head while I catched up with Taiyang.

"What is it?" I asked meeting up with the blonde man.

"I had a conversation with the principal, who agreed to make your dispute with Conner into a exhibition fight. I told him that you came from Vale but not exactly from where, so you have the surprise element."

Honestly, I didn't mind to see the expression of shock from the bully when he'd find out.

Taiyang then placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Kaiden, as a professor of Signal, I'm obliged to tell you to have a fair fight and do your best. But, as a father, I'll just say: no mercy."

"Cooner Rhea, dared to mass with my friend and my girlfriend," I declared solemnly. "Let's say he's gonna learn a lesson about humility."

"Good," he patted my back, motioning me to the stage. "Play nice."

The whispering of the audience died down as I approached to the center of the platform, where Conner and the principal stood waiting for me.

"Here we are," Taiyang exclaimed. "Kaiden, meet principal Rhea. The man who organized all this."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello, young man," the man in grey suit greeted. "Raymond Rhea. I think you have meet my son, Conner."

"Yes, he did," the boy snarked from his spot.

"Alright. We'll be putting and end to this quarrel in a fair way, understood? I want this be a fair and friendly match. Understood?"

"Yes, dad."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Let's get started then." He then raised the mic he had grabbed on a hand and spoke with his voice booming loud from the speakers around the place. "Good afternoon, Signal. Thank you for your presence here, despite being after school hours. Today we will having a special match between two future huntsmen. On this side, we have a senior student from Signal and applicant for Beacon academy. My dear son, Conner Rhea!"

The crowd roared cheering for Conner, who obviously enjoyed the attention.

"And on this side, out guest. Let me introduce you to…" the principal began before he pointed the mic to me.

I smirked, getting ready for the big surprise.

I stood straight and looked at Conner directly to the eyes.

"My name is Kaiden Noir… Special Unit of Beacon."

There was a loud gasp in the room, one filled of surprise while everyone stared at me in awe. Ruby, the girls and Taiyang just grinned. Cammie glanced at Ruby and me with her mouth unable to say a word. Ruby mouthed at her friend "I'll explain it later".

"Beg you pardon?" the principal asked dumbfounded.

I took out my wallet and gave him my Beacon id, which he inspected thoroughly before glancing at Taiyang.

"I told you he was special," the man casually declared.

"Are you really from Beacon?!" Conner's calm demeanor vanished. "How old are you?"

"16. Trained by Alice Noir (with Qrow Branwen afterwards) and recruited by professor Ozpin himself," I wasn't used to show off, but that moment merited it. "I'm surprised you didn't realize it. There are some videos online where I appear, like the Breach or my match against Pyrrha Nikos."

It was curious that the video of my fight against the champion was still online, having in mind that Beacon usually deleted videos that could affect the academy or its students. Maybe Ozpin wanted to have more promotion for the school.

My revelation had the desired result, since Cooner had a mixture of shock, doubt and concern while his hands slightly trembled.

"What's wrong?" I teased with a grin. "Having second thoughts?"

"O-of course not!" he declared in an attempt to regain his composure. "In fact, let's make this more interesting: if I win,I'll have your sword."

My hand flew to Requiem's handle, who seemed unpleasant by the challenge.

"What?! No! Tell him that you-"

"Fine," I agreed as I heard a sonorus 'motherfucker' coming from my sword. "But, if I win, you'll apologize to Yang and Ruby for what you did… in front of everyone."

Yang told me the dirtbag's greatest weakness: his pride; he cared about everyone's opinion about him. Sadly for him, the challenge was heard through the mic and everyone heard it, so he was in a dilemma: he could call off the deal while everybody in Signal would remember it, or agree and risk himself to a defeat and an apologize that everyone would witness. Yeah, I could lose the last gift that my master left for me, but it was unlikely since I had the intel of my foe so my victory was halfway.

"Deal," said the guy. "That sword will be hanging on my room to commemorate this day."

"I don't want to hang on any wall in any room where I have to see the weird shit that he does," Requiem was displeased about the idea.

"Well then," principal Rhea announced, "in you positions."

With a last glare, both of us turned around and walked to our spots at each side of the platform while Taiyang and the principal stepped down. Once they were at certain distance, a similar barrier that resembled the one in Beacon was deployed to protect the audience from any projectile that could fly towards them.

It was time to teach the asshole a good lesson about humility as I stood in battle stance and my hand resting on the handle of Requiem at my right, who still grumbled about my bet. If I win, he wouldn't forget it at all. Maybe it'd be a pro in the case I lose.

We remained in silence, with our eyes analyzing each other, trying to figure out who'd make the first move and who'd land the first hit.

 **[Play "The Hero (One Punch Man full intro)", JAM Project]**

I breathed deeply while the out signal to start the fight. My fingers drummed on the hilt of the sword and my toes moved anxiously inside my boots.

"On your position… ready…"

The bell rang and I grabbed Requiem before throw him, aiming to Conner. I got him by surprise and dashed towards him while he stepped await to dodge the flying weapon. I was right in front of him when I shot a line that attached the sword from the hand and pulled it back to me. Right when I felt the texture of the leather on my hand, I quickly landed the first hit across the chest. Before I could go for another one, Conner jumped backwards and took out a chakram from behind, which was tossed at high speed to me.

The ring was at least 20 cm of diameter with the interior painted with gold details and the sharp edge shining with a dark blue.

I could hear the deadly frisbee whistling through the air when I hear something else behind me, like the sound of a small stone being dropped in a pond, before I heard it again to my left and a sharp pain struck me from that side. The same object had came out from a blue portal that allowed me to see my own back prior closing and another appeared below the chakram like a window showing me a side of Cooner. The guy extended his hand and retrieved his weapon from the portal next to him.

"What do you think about my semblance?" he asked with a shit eating grin. "I discovered it few months ago and been practicing ever since after changing my weapons. It's not a huge deal for a Special Unit of Beacon, is it?"

"Of course not," I replied keeping my temper in check. "Actually, it makes the things much more interesting."

"I'm glad you think that," he said, grabbing the chakram with both hands and disassembling it in two: one golden ring and a blue one. "Because it's getting better."

The thing about having my victory halfway… nevermind.

Conner threw both rings in my direction, but they disappeared going through two portals that emerged in front of me before closing. I didn't need another clear sign that I was being attacked from another side, so I move away in time to see how the chakrams came out from another pair of blue portals from behind and return to their owner's hands.

Any attempt to get closer was frustrated with another portal with a shitty shitting going through it and it was becoming annoying. However, I got a small chance when I blocked of the ring with my sword, halting its flight and fall moments before a gate opened under it. I decided to give it a shot and jumped indespite it was barely bigger that the object. Somehow I managed to fit whole in the portal and appeared facing Conner before I slashed him again cleanly.

Obviously it didn't please my foe and I sucked through another gate blow me. A line was shot from my gauntlet that gripped on Conner before I was completely swallowed and ended up several meters from the ground. Putting on motion Force's mechanism, I pulled through the entrance and resumed our fight while we plummeted the hard surface. Our weapons sparked with each clash, in a fierce game of finding out who'd end up sprawled on the ground. Conner was the first one to leave, kicking me away and opening a gate that would drop him safely. I just shot a line at a side of the battlefield and pulled myself to change the direction of my fall and rolling the floor while my aura got less damaged than expected.

"Whew," Conner exhalated, "now that was fun."

"And I'm barely warming up," I said, ready to go serious.

With a strong impulse strengthening my legs, I dashed towards the guys, who already was opening two portals before sending his rings. I heard the same sound they made when opening and waited for the right time.

At the moment the whistle of the chakrams was right on me, I vanished into black smoke and the flying objects went through ethereal body. The feeling on my mind being splitted lasted for few seconds as I reshaped and made use of the open gates before the closed. I turned around shot several dark bullets from the tip of my finger. The aura projectiles speed up past the chakrams and crossed the portal before impacting on an an unsuspecting Conner.

They hit him head-on before the chakrams followed.

I took that small moment of confusion to finally cut the distance between us, so I lunged at him.

I was about to stab him when when then turned around and parried my attack and slashed at me gripping on one of his rings. I managed to block it with the scabbard but Conner made me lose the hold of it with a kick to my hand. Dealing with chakrams, weapons that can be used as long as short range, was exasperating. In that case I grabbed my hunting knife and took stance.

Fighting with a sword and a knife was a combat style that I hadn't tried yet, but there's something we've learned from Glynda in Combat Class: If the situation gets worse, improvise.

While I used Requiem to attack, I employed the knife to parry and deflect any move of the sharp rings.

At that moment the fight became frantic, with our weapons playing and our skills deployed to the limit. Me, with the hands of darkness that I managed to call from the ground and the energy waves I slashed from both blades, and Conner with his portals that he used to jump from one side to another and hit me from anywhere.

Conner's patron was simple: portal, jump in, attack, another portal, get away. He apparead from anywhere and slashed me with his rings and I striked back before he disappeared again. However, his tactic suddenly changed when I landed a thrust on his shoulder.

With a last glare, Conner made another gate and go away. I brace myself for another assault but the noise of the portal being made started coming out from above. My foe was appearing and disappearing through several blue spots he made. I didn't notice it at first, but he was increasingly going faster with every gate he crossed. I left my guard down for a second and the fight took a painful turn.

I didn't notice a portal opening in front of me.

When I finally saw the guy that came out of it, he was almost close to me.

When my body knew I had to intensify my aura, a fist hit me right in the gut.

The speed and strength of the punch was so strong that lifted me from the ground and tossed me several meters to a side of the platform. After rolling on the hard surface, I did my best to stand up, but the lack of air in my lungs made it difficult while I gasped like a fish out of water.

I barely manage to get on my feet when a gate appeared next to me, from which Conner came out decked in my face and left through another one. I hadn't catched my breath and the pain I felt wasn't helpful as I got kicked on a side.

My eyes were foggy due the lack of air, but I could see 4 levitating blue circles giving a view of what the other were looking at: a guy who was beating the shit out of him.

The assault continued. When I thought I finally could breath, Conner reappeared and hit me hard enough to start wheezing again. I was done.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I heard my sword scolding me in my mind despite being away from me, laying next to my hunting knife.

'What do you think?' I thought enduring another hit. 'I'm done.'

"And what? Letting this prick win and boast about it?'

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that bet so you wouldn't be taken away.'

"I don't give a fuck about about me (maybe a little), but, what about Yang and Ruby? Conner really hurt them and you're gonna let him go away unpunished."

I glanced at the sisters, specially Ruby, who stared at me with concern looks to the beating I was getting. I promised me that she never would be seeing me like that. Not again.

I was going down, then it'd be standing my ground.

Something strange happened when that thought crossed my mind. I felt an odd sensation wrapping my body. One very very familiar.

Conner came out from another of his portals and lunged at me. I had no problem to avoid him by moving my body away slightly. He turned around and attacked again, but I parried the arm with the blue chakram using my open palm and connected a uppercut on his chin that stunned him briefly.

My opponent apparently was bewildered to my sudden recovery while he rubbed his jaw. He let it aside and continued the fight opening ang going through his gates.

It was unrealistic. Conner still attacked at his usual speed, but I could dodge and counterattack easily with my mind precessing what was happening at the moment at great speed. I didn't move much when it came to evade the slashes, but a slight step or just moving my upper body.

Conner seemed exasperated to the fact that he wasn't landing a single hit while I was getting the upper hand of the fight. He wasn't using his semblance at all. Only close combat.

I could see his eyes. They were filled with desperation.

A single mistake was enough to turn the tide in my favor.

With a poor attempt of a thrust, I slid my foot under Conner's and began stumbling. I charged my fist with aura and punched in the stomach, just like he did to me.

With a loud gasp, he was lifted from the ground.

It was just like that day. The sensation was somewhat different, but I was feeling powerful. I didn't understand what's going on but I wasn't thinking about it back then; I just enjoyed the moment.

Before the douchebag could touch the ground, I unleashed a fast flurry of punched that, due the speed they were going, were like black blurs. I stopped for a second and threw a last punch with all my might wrapped with my aura, which made it look like if my arm was engulfed in blazing dark flames. My fist decked cleanly on Conner's face. The force was enough to project him out of the ring and against the force field.

The bell rang.

The fight was over.

 **[Song ends]**

When I heard the sound signaling the end of the match, I suddenly remembered that I've been holding my air the whole time since I started my imitation of Ultra Instinct. Desperately gasping for air, I fell on four while the oxygen filled my lungs.

My brain raced to find a meaning for what happened. It was almost the same like back then, but a lite version and didn't end up dead. My body trembled and I was exhausted, but that's all. Was that... the Overdrive? Impossible.

"Kai!" Ruby rushed to me, kneeling next to me and cupping my head on her hands. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," I assured her with a kind smile. "Just a little tired."

"But you-"

"Your aura was burning like when you used the Overdrive," Weiss interrupted her team leader. "Maybe not just like that time but it had the resemblance."

"We thought you weren't using it again," Blake commented.

"Yeah, but this time I'm not dying."

"At least you beat the crap out of Conner," Yang praised. "Those punches in the end were very impressive."

"Impressive? It was freaking awesome!" Cammie exclaimed joined us. "Right when I thought you were done, you went full Neo in Matrix."

I just chuckled sheepishly, scratching my head, "Thanks."

Then Conner made act of presence. He glared from above as I did the same still sitting on the ground. Ruby and Yang joined me in the stare battle.

"Ruby. Yang," he began saying before he… bowed. "I'm sorry."

It was obvious that we were dumbfounded by the action.

"Uhhh..." the sisters were speechless.

"I did terrible thing to both of you and I'm deeply sorry about it. Maybe this apologize isn't enough to fix it, but I swear I do my best to change since then. I didn't know how to say this until today. I don't expect you to forgive, but please understand how I feel."

A silence surrounded us until a simple word was said.

"Ok."

"Uh?" Now Conner was speechless.

"What I said," Ruby replied. "Ok. Apology accepted. I admit that I enjoyed when we hanged out."

"And I could've gone out with you if you had asked before," Yang followed. "Talking about it, I'm sorry for the punch of that day. I was angered about you messing with Ruby, but I think I exaggerated with the strength I hit you with."

"I deserved it," Conner ensured with an awkward smile. "At least my pain threshold increased a lot with that." Then he turned to me, "It was a great fight. You really surprised me at the last minute."

"Trust me, I was as surprised as you."

"Now I see why you were admitted in Beacon before me." He then extended him hand to me, "How about a rematch next year, once I see you there?"

I replied the gesture as he pulled me to stand up.

"Deal," I agreed looking forward the next fight with my new friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After cleaning up, we hanged around with Ruby and Yang's friends along with Conner and his companions, Rue and Garren. They weren't bad guys after all, just a little misguided.

We heard some interesting stories about my girlfriend and her sister from Cammie and others. Like Ruby almost failing P.E. and the time faked Taiyang's signature for a permission to have a day off and ditching to Vale for some sales. I think they enjoyed what we told them the stuff the girls had been doing in Beacon. They wouldn't let us talk about them with much freedom evidently, so the girls shared some stories about us. After sharing some advices about the life in the academy, we decided to call it a day and go back home.

Cammie and some friends visited us often and hanged out with us. Zwei didn't mind this at all if it meant a infinite supply of treats and belly rubs.

Thus the days after the match passed in total peace.

The morning of the day when we returned to Beacon, it started with a light rain, and when it fell, it gave a soft lullaby that made me feel even more sleepy when I woke up.

Taiyang was dropping us at the docks after lunch to take the ferry to Vale, so that meant we still had time to relax a little longer. Zwei was coming with us with the excuse of taking care of the dog if Taiyang had to leave on another mission. Guess which white haired girl agreed with with them.

Meanwhile, I was watching TV while the rain drops kept hitting the windows and many more on the roof.

I was watching an episode of Mythbusters about several uses of duct tape when I heard step coming down the stairs.

"Good morning," Ruby saluted me.

"Morning."

Without asking permission, she snuck in my blanket I was wrapped with and snuggled at my side.

"What's on?" she asked rest the head on my shoulder.

"Myhtbusters."

"Cool. What are they blowing up now?"

 **Now we're going to make a cannonball made entirely of duct tape.**

"Nice."

We watched the entire episode in peace.

Something was bothering her. The expression on her face gave her away. She didn't even react to Adam Savage's mischieves. She was very thoughtful.

It was when credits began rolling when I finally talked.

"Ruby, are you ok?"

The girl was startled by the question.

"Y-yeahImgoodwhydoyouask?," she suddenly blurted out avoiding to make eye contact.

I stared at her, raising an eyebrow in incredulity. I totally wasn't buying it.

"Ruby," I called her out.

She looked at me for a second and let out a sigh in defeat. She slumped on the couch and gazed at the ceiling.

"During our mission at Mountain Glenn, I was sleeping when Zwei wanted to go to the bathroom, so I followed him. We glanced a White Fang patrol nearby so we went after them without telling the others. Right when I spotted an entrance to their hideout, the floor collapsed and I fell through it. Some guards apprehended me once I was found and I couldn't defend myself because I had dropped Crescent Rose. They scouted to Torchwick, who had fun tormenting me everytime I tried to escape. Thankfully the guys arrived to save me. We hitch a train and… well, you know the rest."

"Crashed a train in middle of Vale and a horde of Grimm bursted into the city."

Normally, it'd be enough to get an elbow on the ribs or a scowl from her. I got nothing. She kept staring at the ceiling. It was serious.

"Sometime I dream about it," Ruby confessed closing her eyes. "I try to run away but I can't move while Torchwick walks to me. I yell for help but I just hear him laughing. Then I think about the people I wouldn't be seeing again: Yang, Weiss, Blake, all my friends, my dad, Zwei,… you."

Thin trail of tears descend over her cheeks. I quickly wrapped my arms around my girl and pulled her to me. Her face buried on my chest.

"It's ok," I comforted her caressing her hair. "It's just a bad dream. I have some once a while, but I forget them when I wake up and see you with me. Don't forget I'm here along with your team and the people that cares about you."

"I know," she replied looking up. Our lips touched each other. "Thanks."

"Anything for my girl," I winked at her.

"Anything?" I nodded. "Then let me sleep a little more."

Ruby wrapped herself with the blanket and snuggled again with me placing her head on my shoulder. Her eyes closed and her breath became deep and silent.

It was still early so I did the same, resting my head over hers, and let myself being drifted away in the vast ocean of unlimited dreams and feeling with me the warmth of the girl I loved.

It had been months since my fight against the Soul Reaper and my revival and those moments of peace had become one of the many things I cherished with my life. My friends that already are part of my family. My roomates that had become my sisters. And their leader being now my reason to wake up every morning and live.

I wasn't big surprise to be aware that many things would come up in the future that could give us trouble and we'd fight it. Grimm. Criminals. People who want us fail in our objectives. But I also knew that nobody was alone. I knew I wasn't alone anymore. I knew that, no matter what happened, we'd face it and overcome together.

.

.

.

Or that's what I thought.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **END OF ARC 2: LIFE OF A REVENANT.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **So? What are thoughts about the chapter?**

 **The Vytal Tournament is coming and Cinder's plan is setting in motion.**

 **Until then, let's check the last reviews:**

 **Dandyrr0403:** Just wait for it ;)

 **Gizmo Gear:** Don't be rude with guy. He's barely surviving Yang and her puns.

 **runelt99:** You want edgyness? You'll be getting edgyness… in time.

 **InfernoKnightmare:** Don't worry. You'll be reading the great moment soon.

 **Guest chapter 52 . Feb 13:** Gracias. Acabo de terminar RvB 15. Extraño a Church :,(

 **Well, that's it for the moment.**

 **A new arc is beginning and the shit is going down like Trump's goverment.**

 **ReddLotus- xDD. I know its morbid but Who wants to bet that WW3 is gonna happen soon?**

 **All the 10-years old kids who play Call of Duty.**

 **While we wait for the coming nuclear, guess what's coming next… CHIBI!**

 **See ya.**


	54. Chibi Time 2!

**Hello again, guys!**

 **I know you can't enough of me so I brought you another chapter just for the lolz.**

 **Just some laughs before beginning to write about vol 3 event so have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 54: Chibi time 2!

-o-

 **Superchibi.**

Roman is excited holding a cardboard box and snickering mischievously while Neo stand next to him.

"This is the day, neo," the hipster says rubbing her hands like the attempt of villain that he is. "I will be victorious this time!"

What do you have in mind now?

"Here I have a new kind of grimm," Roman declares pointing at the box. "A geist capable of possessing people!"

Neo is surprised.

Now that's promising.

"I know, right? And we'll begin where we failed last time: the pancake-eating monster!"

[Cue to the dorms' kitchen]

Roman and Neo peeks behind a corner looking at Ren, Nora, Ruby and Sun, who are drinking soda.

"There she is: pancakezilla," Roman shakes a fist. "Neo, the box."

The bicolored girl hand over the box and Roman opens it letting go a geist.

"Now go and take over the redhead!"

The ghost-like grimm flies over the room before entering Nora, her eyes turning black and dropping her drink.

"Uh, Nora? Are you ok?" Sun asks but the possessed girl grabs by the arm.

"Destroy!" Nora roars with a demonic voice and throws the monkey boy through the window.

"What's going on?!" Ruby screams while her friend began thrashing the place.

"I don't know! She's not like that!" Ren agrees.

"Yes! Success! Now no one can stop this!" Roman exclaims ecstatic before Neo pokes his shoulder. "What?"

The girl points at the newcomer.

"What the heck is going here?" Kaiden walks into the room.

"Something is wrong with Nora!" Ruby informs him.

"It's like she were possessed by an evil spirit!" Ren was alarmed.

"Possessed, huh?" Kaiden negan thinking. "I'll be right back."

He then rushes out of the place.

"Where is he going?" Ren asks Ruby, who only shrugs before a vase is thrown close to them.

Kaiden returns wearing a plaid blue shirt over a t-shirt, denim jacket, jeans and boots. On his hand there's a bottle with white content.

"I've been waiting for this day for too long," he says before opening the cap and start pouring the white material around Nora.

The hyperactive-possessed girl tries to walks out the circle but she bumps into a invisible force that keeps her inside.

"What's that?" Ruby asks curious.

"Salt," Ren answer after touching and tasting the material.

"So what now?" Ruby asks her boyfriend.

"Now this…" Kaiden clears his throat and began the next part of his plan. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

A huge column of black smoke comes out of Nora's mouth and returns to Roman's box. It starts shaking in fear. The girl collapses to the ground.

"Dammit!" Roman cursed before running away followed by Neo.

"Nora! Are you ok?" Ren asks worried kneeling at her side.

"Pan… cakes…" she manage to mumble.

Ren, Ruby and Kaiden sigh in relief.

"At east it's over," Ren states.

Jaune rushes in, wearing a similar outfit like Kaiden's.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Totally missed it, slowpoke," Kaiden deadpans.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Neptune walks in, wearing a fake beard and trucker hat. Ragna follows him wearing a beige trench coat

"Idjits," Neptune says, earning a dumbfounded look from the guys.

 **(If you don't get this skit, go and watch Supernatural. Now.)**

* * *

 **First drive.**

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Ruby and Kaiden smile standing in front of Taiyang's car while the man take the picture with a flash.

"Perfect." His eyes water and the man begins sniffing, "They grow up so fast. My baby girl is having her first driving lesson."

"I'm so nervous," Ruby says sheepishly. "What if I'm not good."

"C'mon, honey. You'll be fine," Kaiden assures with a hug. "I was the same at first before getting used to be behind the wheel."

"Yeah. Besides, I'll be guiding you while Kaiden will be your moral support," Taiyang tell his daughter. "We're starting with a quick drive."

"Ok. I think I'll be good for 5 minutes," she says a little bit calmed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

The car returns to its starting point with several bell turns before landing on its wheels. It is totally wrecked. A wheel explodes, the radiator is steaming and an alpha beowulf is clinging to the roof of the car before running away terrified.

"Like a glove," Ruby says casually, like if she weren't behind the wheel of a totaled car. "It wasn't bad after all. Right?"

Taiyang, sitting on the copilot seat, and Kaiden, on the back seat, are clinging to their dear lives totally pale, hyperventilating and shivering with their eyes blank.

"Well, I'm gonna grab a cookie. I can't wait for the next time!"

Ruby calmly open the door and leaves gleefully. Both men are still silent until Taiyang finally speaks.

"How are we still alive?"

"She went through glassware and didn't break a thing!" Kaiden cried.

"And don't forget the pack of beowolves she ran over."

"Are we really doing this tomorrow.?"

Fear invades Kaiden's face and he takes out his scroll.

"I'm gonna check my health insurance."

Suddenly, a dizzy chibi Salem appears getting up from the floor of the car and looks around.

"Uh, can I have it for a second?" she asks pointing at Kaiden's device. "I need to call for a ride."

* * *

 **Cookie Rush.**

Weiss is alone in the kitchen drinking her tea and reading a book. She finished her drink and takes the cup to the dishwasher. Her eyes then drift to the cupboard.

"Maybe I could grab one," she mutters to herself.

The Schnee summons a glyph that helps her to reach the cabinet and take out a cookie jar. Weiss opens it and munches a cookie.

"It's not like the one my biscuit butler used to give, but it's good," she says satisfied. Her eyes go back to the container, "Maybe another one."

Weiss grabs another one and eats it. Once done, she glances the jar once again before lifting the cap and engulfs the cookies non-stop.

.

.

.

"Ugh, Ruby ate all the cookies again!" Yang growled seeing the empty jar.

"Damn her," Weiss says weakly lying on the couch, with her hands clutching her stomach and enduring a karma-deserved indigestion.

* * *

 **Surprise gift.**

"Welcome to the Ultimate Soccer Match! Toka Hashibami here," Toka announces as commentator. "Today we're witnessing the breathtaking game of team Thunder Bunnies, formed by Pyrrha, Nora, Coco and Velvet, against team Royal Blazing Red Pumas, consisting of the girls of RWBY. Here with me is my fellow Special Unit, Ragna Rokker. What's up, pal?"

"This has been a really thrilling match so far. Both teams forcing the other to keep up with several attempts of scoring missed," Ragna commented from his seat.

"Of course you know about missing scores."

The redheaded guy scowls at his companion, "Shut up."

"Now, after a tied game, we're ending the penalty round with no score yet."

"This is gonna be interesting. Yang, who has been the assaulting the opposite goal, has another chance to rack up and finally defeat the girl who had stopped any shot she received, Velvet."

"This is it. The final shot," Toka exclaims excited. "Yang scores and her team wins."

"But if she fails, Velvet will be invict."

"Tension in in the air. Let's see what happens."

The camera aims to Yang, standing before the ball, and Velvet, preparing her gloves and getting in position to reject the shot.

Yang sprints and kicks the ball with great strength, missing the goal and fading far away in the distance.

"Well, this was unexpected," Ragna says with a pinch of disappointment in his voice.

"I wonder where it's gonna end up to," Toka guesses curious.

 _Meanwhile, at certain evil lair..._

Salem, Hazel and Watts are singing a spiritless birthday song to Tyrian, who is sitting exited with a scorpion-shaped cake in front of him. All of them are wearing party hats and everyone, except the birthday boy, seem uncomfortable about them.

"Happy birthday, dear Tyrian. Happy birthday to you," they finish singing.

"Now, my boy, make your wish and blow the candles," Salem tells the guy with a forced smile.

Tyrian do as told, blowing out the fire of the candles of the cake.

"So childish," Watts complained. "Why are we doing this?"

Before the scorpion faunus could make a comeback, the glass of a window shattered and a soccer ball began bouncing around until smacking Watts right on his face.

Everyone is stunned by the event, looking at his fallen companion who was groaning in pain on the ground. Those present in the room were silent until Tyrian cried out in joy:

"MY WISH CAME TRUE!"

* * *

 **How were my cringe-worthy skits? I had been thinking about writing for a while so I hope you liked it.**

 **Let's go with the reviews:**

 **Alphazero524:** Peor que una paliza de Yang? No hay. No existe.

 **Gizmo Gear:** Yes, no, maybe. I don't know. Keep reading and you'll find out.

 **dandyrr0403** : I had something before the Ultra Instinct appeared. You'll see more during the events after the fall.

 **The Mercenary Prime:** I have in mind some upgrade in his equipment actually. You'll see one soon.

 **runelt99:** Actually, I have some stuff planned for the aftermath of the Fall. Some stuff that all of you are gonna hate me for.

 **For now, wait for the next chapter and see you later.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh, yeah.**

 **I forgot.**

 ***Pulls a rope and a billboard is lighted.***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ARC 3: THE SHADOW OF THE FALL MAIDEN**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **;)**


	55. Unexpected surprises

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLO EVERYONE!**

 **Jeit27 is back with more RWBY: Grim Reaper.**

 **Sorry for the delay. I've been kinda busy with my job, a new relationship and my wait until God of War be released (specially because I pre-ordered the LATAM version).**

 **Until then, here's the update.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 55: Unexpected surprises

-o-

The dark hallway. The same door.

I knew I had seen it before but didn't remember when or where.

The was no sign indicating what was hidden behind the mistreated dark brown wood and the dented handle. The frame had scratch marks that went from the hinges, which seemed like if they were about to bolt in any second. Silver chains crossed the door from an end to another, sealing it since it apparently only could swing into the hallway.

There was no way to open it, but something inside was calling me. I could feel it.

Right when I almost reached the doorknob, I woke up from the dream… only to deal with another crisis.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Something was happening.

Did I do something wrong?

Something I said?

I didn't know, but certain thing was sure: Ruby was hiding something from me.

It started the week after we returned from Patch. The first incident was when her scroll rang and Ruby had left it in the room while she took Zwei to a quick walk. I answered the call. I didn't recognize the number and greeted the stranger, hoping to identify who was calling. They didn't say a word and hanged up the call. When I told my girl about it, she began berating about invading her privacy and snatching the device from my hand before walking away angered.

She then started receiving texts that sometimes made her smile, disappeared for hours before I saw her again in the dorm in the night, and stopped sneaking in my futon to sleep.

I questioned my friends about it, but they totally dismissed my concern advising me to give her time. Still, I was worried about her change of behaviour.

I tried to follower but somehow I was distracted by something (like Zwei and his chewing toy) or someone (like Taki asking me to check her scroll) and lost sight of her.

Two weeks later and I still had no clue of Ruby's activities.

After running another test in the Holosseum. Oren called requesting help at the restaurant, since some waiters were sick and the place was packed with a lot of people in a saturday night. After a quick training and a explanation of the dishes, I wore the uniform prior starting my turn. Luckily I didn't drop any plate and we could use our semblances so it was easy to carry the tray of food sprouting dark arms from my back while others could freeze the drinks or heat a cup of coffee with their hands. It was a way to make service much faster.

By the end of the shift, the customer flow started decreasing so I was good to go. After getting pay for the help and saying goodbye to the Sorei family, I headed to Beacon taking the usual transport.

I was about to unlock my room's door when it happened.

Before I could react, my vision was blinded by a cloth sack that wrapped my head. I could've defended myself if there weren't a stinky sock inside that stammered me and couldn't use my semblance because the awful smell; it was like if someone had ran across Vacuo's desert non-stop. In my moment of weakness, my assailant proceeded to tie my hands and legs. I felt several hands on me that lifted my body and I was carried to an unknown destination.

I struggled with my kidnappers, even managed to kick someone's head who let out a muffled cry that sounded like Jaune's, but no success on getting away.

Some minutes transcurred and I heard the sound of a door opening before the bag on my head was removed, with the sudden light and the fresh air in my lungs distracting me enough to be thrown into the room. My abductors shut the door without giving me the chance to identify them. Once having my mind clear and not smelling a sweaty sock, I summoned my semblance to break my ties and stand up.

I was in a conference room. The place was in almost darkness, barely lit by a computer screen displaying a message:

 **PLAY ME.**

Praying I wouldn't see a puppet telling me to play a game, I sat on the seat in front of the computer and pressed on the message.

The first thing in appearing was team CMRA Productions logo, followed by Ozpin sitting behind his desk and view of Beacon on the window during a sunny day.

" _Hello. I'm professor Ozpin_ , headmaster of Beacon academy," the old man greeted from his seat. " _During all these years I've been in charge of this prestigious academy and witnessing the growth of many students as huntsmen, there have been several faces that had left a mark on this school_. _Today we'll be talking about one student in particular:,_ " my face popped on the screen, " _Kaiden Edward Noir_."

Ozpin stood up from his seat

" _I remember the first time we spoke. A former student, Qrow Branwen, send me a recording showing me a young man facing a fierce beringel and slaying it cleverly. Seeing his potential as candidat to huntsman despite his young age, I interviewed him and I had no doubt that he deserved a place in the academy. And I wasn't wrong."_

Different windows appeared on screen. Each one screening my fights against grimm and during Combat Class. Even some when I faced the Soul Reaper from security cameras.

" _Kaiden had proved being worthwhile of becoming a great defender. Not because his skills, but his willingness to help others, whether defending them from those who want to hurt or giving words of encouragement if one needs moral support. If you do not believe me, just listen to these testimonies."_

The screen changed, showing some familiar faces.

* * *

 _Oren: I'd like to say that I met Kaiden in good circumstances, but I'd be lying. Locked in a cell after a failed escape attempt, I was prisoner of a criminal gang and unsure where I'd end up before someone was tossed in with me. He comforted me help to forget about my grim situation for while. Then one of the goons tried to take me away but Kaiden used his semblance to break free and saved me before escaping._ _Since then, he's been like a big brother for me and sometimes he and his friends give me advices to become an huntsman._

* * *

 _Velvet: When I met Kaiden he defended me from some bullies. Since then we've been good friend since then, not caring about me being faunus. That's what I like about him._

 _Coco: *Cough cough*_

 _Velvet: But not that way!_

* * *

 _Coco: Kaiden's cool. I've seen him fighting and I gotta to say he has some nice moves. Besides he got a nice ass-_

 _Velvet: COCO!_

* * *

 _Nebula: I hadn't seen Kaiden for years since I moved to Vacuo, but I was really happy and surprised to find him here in Beacon. At last I was able to meet my little brother._

* * *

 _Toka: That guy is awesome! Using his darkness thingy is so *beep* cool!_

* * *

 _Taki: In better words than my brother's, Kaiden has proved to be worthy of being a Special Unit of Beacon. The day when the guys and me witnessed his fight against Nikos, I could see his full potential despite his age. I looking forward how he develops in a future._

* * *

 _Ragna: Kaiden is a interesting guy. He's gone through a lot of stuff and still moves forwards without worries. I hope we can face each other in the tournament and found out who's so strong he is._

* * *

 _Neptune: Kaiden is almost so cool like me so he's fun to hang out with._

* * *

 _Sun: I hope to see Kaiden around at Mistral someday after the festival's over. He's a good friend I made during my time in Vale. [Whispers] Much better than Neptune._

 _Neptune: I heard you!_

* * *

 _Nora: I like Kaiden. It's nice to plays games with him whenever we can._

* * *

 _Ren: Kaiden is really someone with great skills and good listener if someone needs to be heard._

* * *

 _Pyrrha:_ _He's helped us many times as we have aided him in he needed some aid._ _Kaiden is one of my most trusted friends and consider him as my rival who I want to have my rematch with._

* * *

 _Jaune: Kaiden and me have had a long way since we met on our first day at Beacon. He's my best friend, my brother, and I'll always be there if he needs support. Be it moral as a companion in arms._

* * *

 _Yang: From the moment I met Kaiden, I thought he was just a grumpy guy with a stick shoved in his ass, but it changed while I knew him better. Now I think he's cool and consider him like a little brother… one who dates my sister… Alright, that came out wrong._

* * *

 _Blake: There was a time when I was distrustful of Kaiden. I knew that there was something off from him. It changed, though, when he began opening to us and I realized that I was like him: both had secrets and fears to face. Now he's my most trustful friend and a great reading partner._

* * *

 _Weiss: My first impression of Kaiden wasn't a good one. For me he was a know-it-all, haughty, presumptuous kid who I barely stand. And the fact we shared room didn't help at all. However, I was mistaken. He has become someone who I can talk about anything and he'd give me his advice. Yes, we still have our harsh times but nothing that an apologize from him can't fix._

* * *

 _Ruby: Kaiden... I… well… he… [deep breath]... Kaiden was the first friend I met during my first day at Beacon after an "incident" with Weiss. He defended me and we met Jaune after that. I don't if it's coincidence that our paths crossed during our Initiation, he protected me from that Deathstalker and willingly giving up the last chess piece even if it meant losing his place at the academy. He even decided to be the bait to lure a giant Nevermore and shoot it down. From that day he was like a another member of team RWBY._

 _During the first few weeks I knew him, I noticed that something odd happened to him. The sadness in his eyes. The look he always had like if he awaited for a sad fate. The times he used to spend alone. I didn't understand what was wrong and I had no idea of how to help. That made me feel… impotent._

 _It was during our week off after the semester when he told us his story. The mix of emotions I had made me shudder: sadness, concern, grief. Then I imagined how it'd be if I lose him… it made me feel worse. It told me something for certain: I loved Kaiden. I had another hard work to do: deal with those feelings and figure out what to do about it._

 _Then some stuff happened. A nightmarish fight against a grimm and a sacrifice was made. I had lost another loved one and my world was shattered again. That was until something unexpected took place and he returned to us… kinda. More stuff happened and Kaiden was back completely with us and we were finally together-together. Since then he has been my best friend, my confident, a great teammate, mischief partner and the person whom I want to have at my side all the time. I… I love him._

* * *

The screen changed from a happily smiling Ruby with thin tears descending on her blushed cheeks to Ozpin, who was still in his office.

" _These are the thoughts of those who know Kaiden Noir," the old man spoke. "People who have been for him in good and bad. During those times of sadness and joy. Times of punches and hugs. Always together to face the difficulties of school life and the challenges to become a huntsmen."_

 _The eyes of the headmaster stared directly at me._

" _Kaiden, I want to end this speech with a simple message from everyone who cares about you: Happy birthday. Never stop moving forward."_

The screen faded to black, swallowing me into the darkness in the room now that the video was over and there was no source of light.

During the last seconds my vision was blurred by watering eyes. Hearing the thoughts of my friends made me feel happiness and an indescriptible warmth inside me. I didn't knew if cry feeling touched by my friends' words or laugh because of the joy that it made me feel, so I did both.

I sobbed in the shadows before I dim light illuminated from behind and the sound of the door echoed in the room. I wiped my tears and turned around only to get another reason to cry.

A small cart was being pulled by Oren while a cake had several multi-colored candles lighted, being the only source of light besides the open door. Many shadows were behind him that I could recognize; especially the ones next to him and one with bright silver eyes.

"What is this?" I asked astonished.

"Your birthday, you silly," Ruby replied kindly. "We've been planning it for a while."

I gasped. I was such a fool. With all the classes, the Holosseum tests, Torchwick with the White Fang, and the Vytal Tournament coming, I had totally forgotten about my birthday.

I cupped her face between my hands and pressed my lips against hers in a soft kiss. Then I wrapped my arms around her and began sobbing helplessly again while she patted my back comforting me.

"Everyone helped to prepare it for you," she whispered on my ear. "Now blow the candles and make your wish."

I got closer to the cake, which had my emblem drawn with black lines on a white background and my name written on fondant with great resemblance to Requiem.

I looked at everyone present, the people who had been there for me always. The people who I had fought with. The people who gave me their support during my most sorrowful moments I went through. The people who I saw day to day in Beacon and who had become an important part of my life.

I closed my eyes thinking about my wish:

 _ **I wish I could spend more time with my growing family.**_

With that thought echoing in my mind, I leaned and blew the candles. The light went out and we immersed ourselves into the dark until someone turned on the lights. Many things happened afterwards. The first one was a bear hug from Yang. When the brawler finally released me, the others were kinder.

I was thanking talking with Oren when a piece of cake splattered on my face.

"Nora!" I heard Ren calling out the girl, who was chuckling like a child.

Wiping my face, I grabbed a handful of cake and threw it to my attacker, who evaded it and hit Weiss in the face. The Schnee glared at me and then she did the unexpected: she grabbed the piece she had on her plate and tossed it to me. With a quick move, I dodged it before she landed on Ruby, who saw this as a declaration of war and a all-out war took place with everyone splatting the dessert on the other. Then the battle took an interesting turn… when some of it hit on Glynda. A sepulchral silence filled the room awaiting for the rage of the deputy headmistress. With a swift move of her riding crop, the teacher levitated several plates with the already served slices and sent them all of them to us with malicious grin. Saying it was an overkill is a understatement.

After a quick trip to the restroom to clean myself, I returned to the room where the party was now calmed with everyone chatting and eating snacks or what was left of cake.

Nebula was telling an embarrassing story about me and an issue I had with a beetle I was keeping in my room when Weiss arrived and gave a small package in white wrapping with a blue ribbon.

"What is this?" I wondered weighing the square. It was light.

"What do you think? Your present," she scoffed. "Hurry up and open it. I did my best to wrap it."

I giggled at the tsundere's attitude and did as told. Instead tearing my friend's hard work and to please her, I carefully removed the scotch tape and unfolded wrapper, letting me see a black box inside. When I opened it, my surprise was great when I found a black wrist watch with silver details and the hands tickling at a synchronised pace.

"Wow, Weiss. I like it! Thank you."

"Just don't modify it into another laser guide for another missile locker," she conditioned with a serious stare.

"I'll try," I smirked while I adjusted my new watch.

"Dolt," she last said with a kind slap on my head.

It didn't take long before I got another present, this time from Jaune and Pyrrha. This one was much bigger and heavier in Pumpkin Pete's wrapping.

"We hope you like it," Pyrrha said.

"And don't worry about the wrapping," Jaune stated with a wink.

Freed from the Schnee's good behaviour in opening presents, I let my inner wilding tear the paper to find comics.

"The name's Markus Dark. It's a collection of comics I used to read. I thought you'd like it since the main character had powers like yours and it could help you to think about new moves," Jaune commented proudly.

"Thanks, Jaune."

"Actually, thank Pyrrha," he objected. "She's the one who found and ordered it online."

"But it was your idea to look for it."

"Well, thank you, Jaune and Pyrrha," I thanked my friends.

"The things you do together," I added with a wink.

Their faces blushed madly.

"I-I hope you l-like it," the redhead's calmed demeanor barely could stand the teasing as she glanced her secret boyfriend.

"Y-yeah," Jaune seemed to control himself kinda better. "Read it and we chat about about it later."

Turning around on their wheels, the secret couple walked away in strides and avoiding eye contact with the other. Meanwhile, I was having the time of my life seeing their faces.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was surprised by the amount presents I was receiving. I was used to get a shirt or a book if I was lucky enough. I'm not complaining, but this time I was receiving a lot of stuff than usual from my friends.

A compass from Ren.

A Dragon Age Inquisition t-shirt from Nora.

Googles from Neptune (just to look"cool" like him).

A scarf from Velvet.

Supply pouches from Nebula.

A collection of movies that team CMRA had made.

A sword cleaning kit from Blake.

A satchel from Glynda.

A black leather jacket with my emblem on the backside from Yang.

And many more from everyone. They were useful for my training, class or just for fun.

Ozpin gave me a thermo with Beacon's emblem when Ruby called me.

"What is it?"

"A surprise," she answered with a smile from ear to ear.

"Another one?"

"Just sit and close your eyes," she commanded me pointing at the chair next to her. "No peeking."

Even if I wanted, I was blindfolded waiting for this surprise. I was curious about it. What was so special so I needed a cloth covering my eyes? Was it a lap dance?

"Now give your hands."

"If this end up with me touching something gross, there will be blood."

However, I felt something else: another pair of hands.

"Hey there, little fox," a very familiar voice greets me.

Taking off the cloth, my mother's face was there with a broad smile. Without wasting time, I lunged at her wrapping my arms in a hug.

"You're here," I said. Despite seeing her few weeks ago, it was nice having there that night.

"My boy is 17 now," she said. "Ruby called and told me she was preparing a surprise party, so here we are."

"Wait… 'we'?"

"Yes. WE, duh," another voice joined the conversation.

"Laz?"

"In the flesh," the blue-haired girl smiled at me. "Someone else came with us."

She walked to the door, peeked out and spoke to someone before turning around. Following her was coming a persona I didn't expect to see that night or again in my life.

"Jade…" I mutter surprised.

"Hi, Kaiden," she greeted shyly. "Happy birthday."

Seeing the green haired girl there reminded me the last time we spoke each other. Many hurtful words were said. Many insults. The anger spilled like venom. Days after after our quarrel, I desired to never see her again in my life. But as the time passed, I began feeling regret and tried to call her to fix the things, but I could grab my scroll and do it.

New she was there in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry," Jade suddenly apologized with her eyes looking down. "I trusted blindly what dad told me. I wasn't listening any other explanation until some days ago when Lazulli almost tied me to a chair and mom told me everything. I don't if you'll ever forgive me, but at least I want to make it clear."

Her eyes were at edge of the tears when I strode yo her and wrapped my arms around her.

"There's nothing to forgive," I told her. "I've missed you so much."

Jade and me have had a long history of fights, dispute and some rude nicknames whenever one of us exasperated the other. Damn, I've even pulled her hair when she grabbed my savings from my room. But during the time since I came back to life and regained my memories, I learned that nothing good come from clinging to the past.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In comparison with the emotive reunion, the rest of the party transcurred without incidents and soon everyone was helping to clean up the place.

Despite assuring them that we could handle it, mom still stayed to help (with my sisters who didn't dare to refuse). I had planned to go out with them the next morning with Ruby. Oren was also invited since my sisters were captivated by the kid's tanuki ears. Poor guy, he didn't knew what he got into with dealing that pair.

Once the room was clean with the trash bag ready to be recollected the next morning and my mom and sisters gone to their hotel room in Vale, RWBY and me head to our room after I thanked everyone for the surprise.

Weiss, Blake and Yang were walking ahead of Ruby and me while I carried a bag with several of my presents while she had some not so heavy.

"Ruby, thanks for the party. I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome. Sorry I couldn't give you a present," she apologized. "The order of material for what I was making had a delay due a problem with the delivery service."

"Are you kidding? It's the first time I had surprise party. I can't ask for anything better."

"I'm glad you like it. We had a hard time to plan with you watching over me all the time."

"Yeah, sorry about it. With the calls and the texts you wanted to hide, I thought you…" I trailed off not wanting to say the word 'cheat'.

"Wait," Ruby stopped in her tracks. "You thought I was cheating on you?"

Well, she said it.

"I know it was rude. Let's forget it," I proposed walking away, but she grabbed me by the wrist.

"Kaiden, I wouldn't do such thing to you," Ruby declared with her silver eyes fixed on mine. "I love you and nothing will change that."

"I know," I kissed her tenderly.

"But it was tough to prepare the surprise and keeping an eye on you."

"About it, did you really plan everything by yourself?"

"Kinda, until Weiss insisted on helping after the surprise we gave to Port and he almost died by heart attack."

Thankfully Neptune was around and resuscitated the old professor with a shock from his trident.

"And don't forget when you scared Yang with her life-size beowulf cake and it was splattered all over the room when she punched it."

I liked that cake.

"And we had to clean up when Goodwitch found out," she giggled. "I just wanted to make it special for you because…"

"Ruby?" I squeezed her hand.

"When we shared memories, I could see your previous birthdays. The first ones were happy with Alice, but then they turned lonely after she passed away."

That's true. Nathaniel took mom to some events that coincided curiously with my birthday and my sister were out with their friends or school activities, so I was by myself. It was a reason I considered that day as a big deal.

"But not anymore," she assured me with a smile. "This is the first of many more you won't be alone."

I held her free hand tight, with our fingers intertwining.

"Only it's with you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we got into our room, our new guest, Zwei, greeted us and gave me his present when I lifted him, which consisted in kind licks on my face. I loved that corgi.

"Hey, what's that?" Blake wondered pointing at my futon.

Approaching to my bed, I realized that someone had left a metallic briefcase on top. It looked like those that are used in the spy movies carrying a supercomputer controlling missiles or the one with incorporated shield and machine gun as seen in Kingsman 2.

"That's strange. I hadn't seen it before," I said carefully touching the cold surface like it were about to explode in any second. "Isn't yours, Weiss? Isn't it where you keep your dust?"

"I don't think so," the white haired girl answered after a quick inspection of the object. "Mine has the Schnee emblem at both sides of the handle."

"Could it be a… bomb?" Ruby said stepping back in fear. "Someone claiming for a vendetta?"

"I can't be," Yang objected. "Zwei wouldn't let anyone with bad intentions to break in and leave a bomb without making a ruckus."

"But also we're talking about the dog who can be bribed with belly rubs," her sister cleared out.

We glanced at the corgi, who being scratched on his belly by Weiss.

"Point taken," Yang agreed.

"So, what do we do if it's actually a bomb or anything dangerous?"

We thought about it until Blake spoke:

"I have an idea."

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

* * *

Blake's idea wasn't bad at all.

Using my semblance, I carried the suspicious package extending my arms with darkness to an open space at the courtyard far away from any structure that could be damage in case of explosion. I placed the briefcase on the grass.

Receiving the approval of the girls to proceed, I used my extended arms to unlock the briefcase locks. It was a little complicated because I barely could see from the distance and I had to feel for all the briefcase with the reduced sense of touch from my hands made of darkness.

Blake's ribbon twitched slightly before she let us know that it was open.

Carefully I opened the package waiting from the worst, something that didn't happen.

Slowly approaching to the briefcase in case that something dangerous jumped out, we finally could see what was inside.

Definitely it wasn't a bomb.

"Well, I'll be damned," Yang exclaimed.

* * *

 **Let's play a little game:**

 **What's inside the briefcase?**

 **There are no wrong answers! The funnier, the better.**

 **Send your ideas in private or in the comments and I'll answer them the next chapter.**

 **Well, any thought about the update?**

 **Let's check the reviews:**

 **Alphazero524:** Solo espera. El gran momento de la revelación está cerca muahahahha

 **Gizmo Gear:** Let's say this version of overdrive will have a great development in a future. That's all I can say about the subject.

 **dandyrr0403:** Thanks for your words and I'm glad you like the skits.

 **The Mercenary Prime:** Maybe I had thought about it at some point and maybe it happen ;)

 **runelt99:** Just wait for it. The fight against Cinder is gonna reach an epic level of edgyness.

By the way, Runescape… that's a name I haven't heard in a long time.

 **Thekahlibear:** If anyone know someone who works at RT, make them read them. I don't care if you have to tie them on a chair to do it (just kidding, kidnapping is wrong).

 **Doble Jota:** Que bueno que tu larga espera acaba de terminar. Tienes que ver el especial de Scoobynatural. Es demasiado épico como para no verlo.

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and comments about the story so far and see you later.**

 **Bye!**


	56. The present

***Jeit93, Kaiden and Jaune come out from the cinema. Their eyes are watering until they can't hold it anymore and start crying in fetal position on the ground. Ruby and Pyrrha appear after them.***

 **Pyrrha (concerned): What's wrong with them?**

 **Ruby (shrugging): Meh. Boys.**

 ***The camera zooms out revealing the title of the movie: Avengers Infinity War***

 **[A/N: it was a dark dark day for me.]**

* * *

Chapter 56: The present

-o-

Combat class was the usual. People kicking other's butts. Semblances clashing other semblances. Glynda's evaluations and suggestions about several aspects we could improve in our combats styles. Just another day Beacon.

That day was about a fight in pairs. Weiss and Ruby proved being a strong combination when it came to fighting together after they defeated Ren and Nora. Then Mercury and Emerald smashed Neptune and Sage no mercy. Everything was fun and laugh until the next contestants were called.

"Now, for the next match I need… Nebula Violette with Dew Gayl… and Jaune Arc with Kaiden Noir."

"That's our call," Jaune said unenthusiastically standing up.

"It's gonna be fine," I patted his shoulder. "Besides, it's good to stretch the legs."

"If for 'stretch' you mean 'getting totally beaten up', you're right," the blond guy sighed. "At least you'll show off your new toy."

"Oh, yeah," I concurred patthing what was under my new jacket on my right side. "This baby is ready to rock on."

"Mr Arc. Mr Noir. We're waiting," Glynda called us.

Going down the stairs I glanced at Jaune, who looked at Pyrrha while she mouthed 'Do your best'. My friends' faces slightly blushed and Jaune nodded shyly.

 **[Play "Another One Bites the Dust"- Queen]**

"Well, look who is here," Nebula grinned at us when we stepped into the ring.

"This is going to be easy," Dew snarked.

"That's our line," I replied with a smirk while my right hand reste on Requiem's handle.

I heard that Jaune gulped just when the bell rang and the fight started.

In the first second Nebule shot an arrow in my direction while Dew dashed towards me with her spear raised. I stepped away from the projectile and drew my sword on time to parry the attack. Jaune arrived, bashing away the hazel-haired girl with his shield and thrusting his sword in an attempt to stab her. They both aimed at for being a threat. I didn't know if I should feel alarmed or flattered.

"You ok?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine. They got me off guard."

"Let's split up," he proposed. "I'll deal with Dew while I leave Nebula to you."

"Got it."

I sprinted in direction of my childhood friend, who shot several arrows from her crossbow that I dodged or let them go through me as I shifted into smoke. When we were face to face, her weapon changed into a sword and we clashed.

"Shall we dance?" I asked.

"My pleasure," she replied with a grin.

Our blades sparked each time the metal made contact and none of us were willing to give up. She was good with the sword as I had some close calls that almost hit me.

We struggle briefly when her eyes glanced at something behind me and nodded with a smirk. With a strong push, I stumbled for a second before I noticed that Jaune was standing up and Dew was moving her spear in circles while pointing at me.

Under my feet a whirlwind started raising until it became a tornado that sent flying away while by body spun without control. I felt my body falling back to the ring, so I used my gauntlets aiming the ceiling and recover while I analyzed my situation.

Jaune was assaulting Dew, showing me that his training with Pyrrha paying off. His use of the shield and sword was more coordinated and his stance to deflect attacks was firm. Nebula was loading an arrow that was totally different from the ones she used to shoot, this one having a bright red head pointing at me. I didn't need someone telling me that it was a bomb arrow.

I swung on my cable and detached it from the ceiling to start my fall towards her and Nebula shot the exploding arrow that started its fast fly in my direction. I sheated Requiem and waited for the right moment to make my move with my semblance focusing on my right hand. When the arrow was within reach, I extended my hand and grabbed the arrow by the rod and spun it around before tossing it back to sender.

Nebula jumped away from the explosion caused by her projectile and I used that moment of distraction for my payback. Taking my left hand inside my jacket, I pulled out my new tool.

Feeling the sensation of the metal surface transversed my hand and chills ran all over my arm while it extended pointing the pistol at Nebula **[A/N: For reference, check the Sidewinder from Mass Effect Andromeda]**. The black painting shone to the light in the place and my eye aligned to the sight until the girl was right in middle of the indicator. With a deep breath, I pulled the trigger and my arm trembled due the slight recoil. The first bullet missed her, but other two impacted to stun her enough to using my right gauntlet and pull myself to the ground in an angle that wouldn't much damage with the fall. Rolling on the floor, I used the impulse to spring back to my feet and dash in direction of Nebula, who was loading a cartridge of arrow in her crossbow.

Nebula shot a burst that barely allowed me to dodge and shift into smoke so I began deflecting them with Requiem and my gun, which changed to a bowie knife with a twirl of my hand. I made my way between all those projectiles flying around until I was face to face against my foe.

Nebula seemed being between a rock and a hard place parrying the attacks of my two blades with only a sword/crossbow to defend herself.

"Dew!" Nebula called her teammate.

"Hang on!" Dew replied not so far away.

"What?" the alarmed tone Jaune caught my attention in time to see him being sent out in a similar tornado like me.

"Jaune!" I got away from Nebula, sheated Requiem, and shot a line that clinged on my friend's chestplate.

With a strong pull from my gauntlet, Jaune was falling in our direction and over Dew. The girl was crushed by his shield he used to cushion the fall. Dew's aura gauge dropped close to the limit while Jaune's lost a small portion.

Nebula pushed me away and shot another explosive arrow to Jaune, who raised his shield in time to protect himself but still the impact was too much for him and was sent away few meters. Nebula used this brief moment to grab her friend and gain some distance from us.

"Are you good?" I asked Jaune while I helped him to stand up.

"Yeah, thanks for the pull."

"It's nothing. You know I'll be there if you need me, bro."

"Do you bromise?" He asked me raising his fist.

"I bromise," I answered pump it mine.

It was a tender moment between swore brothers until Dew interrupted:

"It's nice and everything, but, can we focus on the fight?"

"Your heard the lady," Jaune told me carefree. "Are you thinking the same?"

"Shadow Knight?"

"Yep," he nodded.

Jaune was the first one to move. With his shield lifted, he charged towards the duo while Nebula shot her arrow. He stopped and kneeled firm when Dew summoned another whirlwind, embing his sword in the floor as anchor and avoiding being sent off again. I followed him, taking advantage of his protecting, and used the moment when the little tornado dissipated after crashing against Jaune to step on his back and shoot a quick round to stagger them briefly. I landed and got on my knee so Jaune could roll on my back and swing some slashes before I moved around them to continue. Nebula and Dew were so distracted with Jaune's turn so I used my semblance to grab on their ankles and fall on their backs. We moved quickly and pointed our swords at the girls with my gun as an extra.

"Drop them," Jaune ordered the girls, who complied and released their weapons.

The information that displayed our auras changed to shadow Nebula and Dew's faces and declaring Jaune and me has the winners of the match.

I stretched my hand to Nebula, who accepted, and helped to get up while Jaune did the same with Dew.

 **[Song ends]**

"Now, that was fun," Dew sighed picking up her trident.

"I hadn't seen that gun," Nebula pointed at the weapon on my left hand. "Where did you get it from?"

"Another present I got."

After finding the briefcase and doing our bomb simulation, Ruby, her teammates and me were surprised to find a pistol, several cartridges and a note.

 _Dear Kaiden:_

 _The people of the Research and Development department wish you a happy birthday and their thanks for your help in the project.  
They designed this SAMARITAN 117 and give your a supply of ammunition as a sign of their appreciation, with the hope that it will be very useful in your future battles._

 _Greetings,  
James Ironwood  
Headmaster of the Atlas Academy._

Two things crossed my mind: one, that was very kind of them. And two, couldn't he leave the note ON the briefcase to avoid the bomb alarm we almost called?

I practiced with the gun a little bit that weekend after hanging out with mom and my sister before they had to leave, so my aim was still a little off, and I'd have to modify my gauntlets since both hands were full. Still, I was happy for the gift.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One reason why I forgot my birthday was because I was thinking about Ruby's. During the time of uncertainty wondering if she was having an affair, I was looking for a way to get her interest in me until I found a jewelry store in downtown that had the specialty of custom orders. When I told the jeweler what I looking for, I paid in advance and he gave me the date when my order would be ready and that day was October 31st, her birthday. Also, Beacon was having a Halloween party so it'd be perfect occasion to give it to ger.

So there I was, walking happily to get the present after getting the stuff I needed for my costume and almost at the store when the door suddenly opened and several masked guys came out carrying bags with guns in their hands. They got on a parked car before speeding up with wheels screeching and puffing smoke.

The chubby owner, Donnie Paulio, came out to the street and stared the direction where the men got away with what was left of his brown hair bathed in sweat.

"HELP! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" he began screaming out loud before he noticed me. "Boy, your order was taken by those rascals!"

"They what?!"

"I was done wrapping when they arrived, pointed their guns at me and took everything!"

"They're soooo dead," I muttered unfolding my scroll and calling my locker.

It landed few feet from me in front of the stunned look of the witnesses and wore my gauntlets before grabbing Requiem and the Samaritan. I was leaving behind my armor because it'd take too long to put on. Once ready, I sent it back to Beacon with my costume inside.

With a flick of wrist using a new mechanism for my gauntlets, Force attached a line to the closest lamppost and started my hunt of the fugitives going the same way they had gone.

It wasn't too hard to find them, I only needed to follow the sound the sirens and gunshots. Two police cars were chasing the black muscle car and evading the traffic.

One of the robber got on top and raised his hands to summon two big fireballs that he threw at officers. The police cars drifted to avoid the the projectiles, but the move only made them crash and the criminals got away.

I followed the vehicle to an abandoned building, hiding on a roof nearby. Four guys descended from the car, carrying the bags, and began preparing another one parked nearby.

"Hello?" a voice was heard from the other side of the line from my scroll.

"Commissioner Perl? I'm Kaiden Noir. I don't know if you remember me from the Clayton Zaule incident."

"Oh, yes. I remember since I was impressed by the bounty you got from him. What can I do for you?"

"There was a robbery in the jewelry store at the corner of Mistral and Mantle streets. I followed them to an old building located at the ubication I'm sending now."

"Understood. I'll inform the units and we'll take it from here," the commissioner informed me.

"Sir, they're passing the stolen goods to another car. Even if give you its data, there's no way to know if they have another car to use."

The man on the other end of the line was silent for a few moments.

"Are you calling to tell me about the robbery or to ask me permission to face the thieves?"

.

.

.

"They're only four," I commented sheepishly.

"I can't let you do that," Perl objected. "You're just a civilian. It's too dangerous."

"I beg you differ but I'm a huntsman of Beacon with semblance and aura unlocked," I protested.

"Actually, you're a student."

"I've faced worse and you know it."

I could hear the commissioner hesitating.

"The units will be arriving shortly," he stated with stren voice. "I don't know if someone will appear meanwhile and deal with the suspects."

I didn't get it at first, but then I understood. He was saying yes.

"I bet that someone will be away when the police be there," I said before hanging up and jumping to another place where I could get a better point of view.

The nearby alley was a good place to ambush them one by one.

I landed next to a trash container and hit the metal surface, which made a noise that echoed on the walls.

"Frank, go see what it is," a deep voice said.

"Got it," a second voice agreed.

Slow steps began approaching and I ascended to the cornice to stalk the incoming victim.

A skinny man wearing a red bandana appeared behind the corner with a crowbar ready to hit someone. He searched around the container and lowered the weapon when finding nothing.

"Nobody's here, Barry. Maybe it was caAT-" his voice squealed when I drop on him and sucker punched him. He passed out easily.

The surprise in his voice must had alarmed his companions. That was good since he'd be sending anyone else to check him out. It was a good way to reduce their numbers. Still, I had to be careful or I'd be facing the fireball guy; whoever it was.

"Roy…" the same guy who previously had addressed to Frank talked. Apparently he was the leader.

"I'm sure he's fine and just messing around," said another man who was kinda fat in comparison to the others.

"Go... Now," the leader growled.

Roy hesitated, but the stern look on his boss' face gave him no choice and walked into the alley holding a club. Fearfully, he turned the corner only to find Frank collapsed against the wall.

"Frank?" he was about shit his pants.

I quietly descended from the cornice behind him. He must had heard me because he turned around swinging his club. I ducked to avoid the strike before punching in the gut, snatch his club and hit his head with it.

Since the two guys didn't have aura protection, it was faster than expected.

Before someone else showed up, I returned to my hiding spot and spied the last two guys. However, when I was about to figure out the next phase of my plan, my scroll played Red Like Roses while someone was calling me.

My eyes darted to duo below. Glaring at my direction and one of them raised his hand to summon a fireball that he threw at me. I jumped off the roof in time to avoid the blast but I was welcomed by a several shot of magnum tha resounded in the walls. One of them hit me on my shoulder and I lost my balance.

And I decided to leave my armor behind. Great idea.

Good thing the trash container was there to cushion my fall.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I only could wail in pain.

"The impact area isn't bleeding or any harm. This kid has his aura unlocked but still young to be in an academy. Interesting."

"And here they are," I heard one of them say. "Korbin, this kiddo knocked Roy and Frank."

"We got a chance to reduce to cut in two, Murphy."

When my vision cleared, I visualized one of the men cocking the magnum and pointing at the passed out guys.

I knew they had robbed my present for Ruby and were criminals, but that didn't mean they had to die betrayed, so I stretched my arm, I called my semblance.

Thanks to the books that Jaune and Pyrrha gave me, I discovered that it was easier to cast the darkness as tentacle and then reshaping it depending of the occasion. That way I hadn't to focus too much and wasted less energy, like in this case when I wrapped it around his waist and threw him to a wall.

Faith shot its line that grabbed the man and tossed him into a open container while he lost the grip of his magnum. After shutting it closed, I used a fire crystal to weld the lid of the garbage container. He wouldn't stand still and began struggling with his stinky prison but with now success until he gave up and kept quiet like a captured pokemon.

A clap of hands caught my attention.

"Good. Now I can have all the loot for myself."

"What?! Klaus, we agreed that we'd get rid of Frank and Roy and have everything for us!" the guy in the container objected.

"Things change, Korbin," Klaus responded. "But I'll deal with the boy before."

I didn't give him the chance to hit the first shot, so I rushed towards him with my hand holding Requiem's grip for a quick draw while dodging the fireball he was tossing. I was right in front of him when I slashed my sword but he jumped away next to the car. Without losing sight of me, Klaus opened a back door and pulled out a hatchet.

I was wondering it was like Port's when it threw it at me before returning to his hand. Who the hell was he? Kratos? Escanor?

"You like it? I made this babe myself."

"Very impressive," I agreed. "It's a shame you're wasting such skills and not being a huntsman."

"Nah. Too many rules and the bounty you get from risking your life against the grimm is bullshit."

"It's not about the money," I opposed. "What matters is to help the people who needs protection from anyone and anything."

"That's nice. An idealist," Klaus mocked at me. "Let's see if you still think the same once I'm done with you."

 **[Play "Fighting", Final Fantasy VII]**

Without previous warning, he threw his hatchet spinning in the air. I dodged by instinct but also lost sight of him until he was close to me before hitting me with a basketball-size fireball. If I hadn't my aura protecting me, I'd be burned alive. However, I was projected backwards while I shot a short round of bullets that were deflected by the ax, which had returned to its owner's hands.

My back made contact with a wall in time to see Klaus sprinting with his hatchet ready to attack, so I casted a shadow in the shape of a fist that punched him with an uppercut and stopped the man enough for me to strikeback.

Our blades clashed, letting out sparks everywhere. I pulled the trigger in an attempt to hit him at close distance, but he managed to avoid the bullets so I spun the pistol on my hand to changed into the bowie knife. Still Klaus grabbed me by the wrist and hit me strong in the gut with the ax handle and fell to the ground wheezing for air.

The weak sound of sirens started coming closer and Klaus gazed in their direction.

"Looks like I'm running out of time," Klaus declared kicking me against the wall and walked away. "I won't kill you. I'll let you live knowing that you failed. You're not fit to be an huntsman."

I was pathetic. I thought I could handle a group of thugs and I was there gasping for air while one of them was getting away. What frustrated me more was the fact that my present for Ruby was in that bag with all the good they had stolen.

I had been so focused on working on the Holosseum, homework and training for the tournament that I hadn't had thought a way to plan something for Ruby's birthday and to thank her all the love and caring she had given to me. It was a miracle I had found that jewelry shop and figure out the perfect present for her.

No. I wasn't giving up that easily.

Before I knew it, I was feeling the same energy like my match against Rhea. I wasn't sure how it was happening, but I didn't think about it.

With the aura burning, I stood up and held my weapons tightly.

Klaus turned around with a cocky grin.

"Still wanting some more?"

I kept quiet, remembering that I had broken that state by finally breathing. I needed to finish him off before passing out due lack of air.

Sheating my weapons, I sprinted towards him evading the ignited balls he was throwing. When I was right in front of him, he swing his ax but it had no effect on me as I as shifted into smoke and traversed his body before materializing behind. I gripped oh his jacket collar and used Faith to attach a line on the closest cornice to catapult him up in the air above the roofs. I grappled another line on him before he was out of my reach.

Because Klaus was heavier than me, he easily dragged me through the air. He weighed his ax ready to throw it at me but quickly drew Samaritan before shooting him in the hand, causing him to lose the grip of his weapon that fell to the ground several meters below us.

I pulled myself towards Klaus, shooting his hands if he tried to cast a fireball, and slashed him with Requiem at close distance before detaching the lines and grappling another one to repeat the process. I did it once and once again without giving him time to rest. We were falling when I grabbed him again and shot another grapple on the closet roof to throw him against the ground. The impact against the cement was so strong that the man ended up buried by debris in middle of a crater while his red aura shattered.

I landed swinging like in a pendulum and used my gauntlet to retrieve Klaus's ax.

"How's... this possible?" the defeated man mumbled.

I raised the hatchet and dropped it, embedding the edge next to its owner head. Klaus stared at me with his brown eyes fixed in surprise before looking at his where his weapon was stuck before passing out.

 **[Song ends]**

The police was at few blocks so I headed where the other suspects were and dropped them next to their leader; even Korbin, who was still in the trash container and asking what the hell was going on.

The red and blue lights were close when I jumped on the closed building and hid.

In that moment, I remembered to breath and the sudden rush of aura vanished while I collapsed next to an air duct, catching my breath after almost two minutes.

It happened again. That aura burst. It only happened when I lacked of air. Was that an aftereffect from the Overdrive? That strength and the way that my aura burned like dark flames were so similar to that time. I needed to find out more about it… another day when I wouldn't struggling to not pass out from the fatigue.

I don't know how long I was there at the sky as the Sun began descending to bath the city with an orange light.

I was wondering what were the guys doing until I remembered something: the call that informed of my hiding place.

As fast as I could, I unfolded my scroll and noted that I have a call with some messages from Ruby. I dialed.

"Where are you?" Ruby first say after the first dialing tone.

"Still in Vale. Sorry I didn't answer. I was dealing with some people who wanted the same stuff I needed for my costume."

"Oh. Everything good?"

"Yeah. I need to check some stuff and I'll go back to Beacon. Need anything?"

"Nope. See you soon."

"See you later" I finished the call.

I laying against the wall, listening all the circus taking place in the crime scene. I peeked out to see what happening only to see that the suspects had been taken away with the stolen goods that were in the car and the officers had cordoned the area to investigate.

I called the commissioner.

"Commissioner, any update of the suspects?"

"Actually, yes," the man replied amused from the other side of the line. "They were found beaten up in an abandoned part of Vale and the goods had been recovered."

"That's good to hear."

"Also, Mr. Paulio is here in the station giving his testimony," Perl commented. "He asked for you. Maybe you could come and see him."

"Got it. I'll be there."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a quick stop to get a soda and snack to replenish my energy after the fight, I was in the Vale Police Station in my second visit during my time in the city. Walking in, I met Paulio, who was talking to commissioner Perl.

"Ah, Mr. Noir," Perl addressed me. "Good to see you. I was telling Mr. Paulio that followed the suspects and sant their location for their arrest."

He then winked.

"I just told where they were," I played along. "Nothing else."

"I was thanking the commissioner for their help and also for a little favor he did for me," Paulio said reaching a pocket in his coat and taking out a package. It was a black rectangular box wrapped with a red ribbon. "I asked to have it back from the evidence since I told you I'd have it ready today. And Donnie Paulio is a man of word."

"Wow, thanks," I said grabbing the package.

"It's the least I can do for your help tracking those rascals. That girl must be really special."

"Yes," I said with a smile caressing the ribbon. "She is really special."

Paulio chuckled.

"When you told me your request, I felt the aura of a man in love so I put an extra effort on it." he said proudly. "I hope see you in a future. This time for a pair of rings."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the transport landed on the platform, it was late afternoon.

I headed to the lockers and mine was at the usual place like if it wasn't called that day, so I opened it and took the stuff I had bought.

Nobody was in the room when I arrived, but Zwei sleeping on Blake's bed. Ruby and the girls had went ahead to the party, so I didn't have to wait to use the bathroom and dress up.

For my costume I was wearing a tank top cut above the navel, gloves studded at the knuckles, fitting pants with a leather belt, and knee-high leather boots; the same clothes of Joseph Joestar. When I was done, I walked to the ballroom.

Passing by the CCT Tower, I could see that the security had increased. It wasn't to be surprised after that night during the ball. I hoped it was enough to avoid another incident.

"Hey, Kaiden," the Hashibami twins greeted me. Toka as Beast Boy and Taki as Hawkeye.

"Hey. I thought you'd be coming disguised as the Wonder Twins."

"Hahaha screw you," the siblings said in unison.

"Still it was normal considering your semblances: Toka changing into animal forms and Taki being so good at archery like the actual Hawkeye."

"Comic Hawkeye or movie Hawkeye," Taki asked.

.

.

.

"Movie Hawkeye," I answered.

"You fuck yourself," she said pointing an arrow at me with her bow.

"Maybe later," I ignored her threat. "Have you seen Ruby?"

"Yang was over there," Toka said signaling the other side of the place. "Maybe she's with her."

"Got it. Later!" I say my goodbye avoiding the crowd.

It didn't take long before I met up with Yang and Weiss.

"Hey, guys," I said joining them.

"What took you so long?" Weiss scolded me dressed like Elsa.

"Give him a break, He's here," Yang intervened. Then she smirked, "Let it go."

Weiss grumped.

"Thanks, Yang. What's your costume?" I asked noticing the girl wearing sneakers, short jeans, green t-shirt and cap.

"I'm glad you asked..." the blondie said cheerfully.

"Why did you have to ask?" Weiss facepalmed.

"Because I… am… YANG CENA!" then John Cena's theme song started coming out through the small speaker on her waist. I was totally regretting it. Noticing our deadpan, she fumed, "Buzkillers."

I turned to Weiss, who was staring at my costume.

"Next you'll say 'Who are you supposed to be?'" I stated smirking.

"Who are you supposed- What?!" Weiss stopped mid sentence confused.

"Whoever you are, it fits you very well," Yang said as her eyes began going down on me

"Hey, my eyes are up here," I deadpanned.

"Wow," Yang exclaimed. "So that's how it feels being at the other side of that phrase."

"Hello, guys," Pyrrha joined the conversation wearing an angel costume, with a golden hale and wings on her back. **[A/N: Too soon? Don't care. It's been almost 2 years]**

"Hey, Pyrrha," Weiss greeted the girl. "Nice costume."

"Thanks."

Behind her was Ren disguised as a ninja and Nora, dressed as Thor. However, I was paying attention the blonde guy with them. We gazed each other's eyes and nodded.

It's showtime.

"SHIZAAAAAA!" I screamed.

"JOJOOOOO!" He did the same.

"You didn't expect me!" Sun yelled jumping in wearing a yellow jacket with a black tank-top underneath, as well as chaps with an exposed crotch. On his head is a heart-shaped circlet to match his knee guards.. "But it's me, Dio!"

"No. Just… no," Jaune sharply said.

"What?"

"Wrong saga," I refuted. "Dio had nothing to do during the Pillar Men's arc, Joseph Joestar or Caesar Zeppeli."

"C'mon," Sun begged. "I can't dress like the Pillar man Kars with this weather."

Jaune shrugged.

"Well, it's ok then."

"Cool then," the monkey boy replied happy.

"By the way, have you seen Ruby?" I asked the guys.

"She went to the bathroom with Blake. They should be here any time now," Yang announced.

Shortly after, Blake arrived dressed like Blair from Soul Eater.

"Hey, Blake. Where's Ruby?" Pyrrha asked the newcomer.

"She stayed behind chatting with Penny," she replied before sipping her drink. She turned to me, "She's over there."

"Thanks, Blake," I said heading to the pointed direction.

I moved among the sea of people that were dancing, eating, chatting or goofing around as I focused on finding a girl with silver eyes or certain orange-haired robot girl that accompanied her. It's was tougher than expected, though, since I had no idea what they were wearing.

"Psst!"

I turned around to the sound but I found nothing.

"Psst!" I heard again. "Over here!"

I was surprised to find a dalek next to me.

"Uhm. Hi?" I greeted awkwardly.

The top cover suddenly opened and a head emerged from there.

"Salutations, friend Kaiden!" Penny exclaimed joyful as always.

"Nice dalek."

"Thanks. I heard someone talking about somebody called Doctor Who and searched him to find out what was his specialty. In the end it was a tv series and watched some seasons."

"And you decided to dress like a dalek."

"Yes, I even learned to talk like them." She cleared her throat and yelled in a dalek voice: "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

The tune was so accurate. For a moment my head was filled with the picture of Vale being invaded by a horde of daleks with Penny's head at the chant of 'Salutation!'. The idea made me shudder.

"That's amazing," I said resisting the urge to make an EMP device. "By the way, have you seen Ruby? Blake told she was with you."

"Oh, right! She's at the balcony waiting for your arrival."

"Really. I thought she'd be calling me."

"Ruby said she didn't want to pressure you and give you space."

Now I felt guilty.

"Got it. Thank you, Penny," I said the girl. I was about leave when something popped out in my mind "Can you do a little favor for me?."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leaving the orange haired girl with the dalek costume, I walked to the balcony where a girl wearing a vampire outfit (with certain red cape on her back) sadly gazed at the nocturnal sky.

She had been waiting for me all that time. Without a single call thinking that it'd be bothering me. I had to amend it.

Approaching carefully with the loud music from the party covering my steps, I stood behind my girlfriend.

"Why is a lovely lady here so alone?"

Ruby jolted on her place and turned around quickly.

"K-Kai! You're here," then she looked at me up and down. "Or, should I say… Mr. Joestar?"

"Yeah, sorry for the delay… miss Dracula. Some stuff happened," I explained leaning on the balcony railing.

"Really?" Ruby did the same and stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of stuff?"

"Well, I was walking happily on the streets of Vale…"

I narrated her the events of that day. From the assault on the shop to how I defeated the criminals, omitting the new iteration of the Overdrive that I experienced and my reason for being at the crime scene.

"...so, once all of them were down, I fled before the police appeared and arrested the suspects."

"Wow, that was cool."

"Yeah," I agreed. "That's one of my reason to be late."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "What's the other one?"

"Stand up and close your eyes," I commanded walking around the girl and place behind her. "Don't open them."

"Fine," she grumbled.

Reaching the box in my pocket, I opened it and took out its content and put it around Ruby's neck before the clasp of the necklace.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and whispered on her ear:

"You can open them."

Ruby first looked down before letting out an excited squeal and turning around, then she hopped on me, wrapped her arms around and kissed me repeatedly.

Once the need to breath struck us, Ruby released me and gazed at the silver locket that hanged from a silver chain. On the shiny surface was engraved a burning rose in red. Inside there were two photographs: one where she was with her team, and another one I had from a photo booth during our first date.

"I'm glad you like it," I teased.

"Like it? I love it!" Ruby was ecstatic with her hands still clasping on the locket. "Thank you so much."

"It can't be compared to a huge party or making your dad come over from Patch," I said placing my hands on hers over the locket, "but it's one of many way to let you know how much I love you and what I'd do for you."

"You didn't have to," she kindly says, giving me a peck.

"But I wanted to do it," I replied leaning on her for another one.

"MAY THE BIRTHDAY GIRL,RUBY ROSE, COME TO THE DANCE FLOOR?!" Penny's voice came out from the speakers in the ballroom.

"Ehhhh…what?" Ruby was surprised by the call.

"Another thing I'd do for you," I stated offering my arm.

She accepted it and we both walked in with Penny singing happy birthday, dalek version.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now. Did you enjoy it?**

 **Sorry for the delay. I've dealing with a lot of things lately.**

 **Work.**

 **Family.**

 **God of War.**

 **Infinity War (It's gonna be a looooooong year before the sequel).**

 **But I appreciate my followers so I did my best to finish this chapter.**

 **Let's check the reviews:**

 **dandyrr0403:** Let me give you a hint about Ruby's present: it's for Kaiden ;)

 **Alphazero524:** No tienes idea de lo que tengo preparado muajajajaja.

 **zacharylee53899:** I think you got your answer today.

 **Gizmo Gear:** I wouldn't be surprised it it were from the drunkard.

 **EWR115:** You mean some 'Murica!? Nope, I don't think so.

 **The Mercenary Prime:** Like a metallic basilisk? That'd be so badass.

 **EeveeTheImmortal:** Yep. I hope you liked it. Long live the king *kicks him off the cliff*

 **Remember you can leave your comments and suggestion about the story so far and I'll do my best to answer them.**

 **But… I don't wanna go, readers… I'm sorry… *vanishes in dust***


	57. What happens in Vale, stays in Vale

**Look who's back!**

 **I felt inspired this week and finished the chapter earlier than expected.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 57: What happens in Vale, stays in Vale

-o-

"Not fair!" Ruby sulked.

"C'mon, sis," Yang was doing her best to cheer her up. "Don't be mad."

"Why can't I go?"

"Because you're barely 16 and still not ready for this."

"But Kaiden's barely 17 and he's still going."

"Yeah, but he's almost a adult. Do you know how long it took to convince him? Admit it, sis: your boyfriend needs to loosen up once in his life beyond his nerd hobbies."

"Hey," I called the brawler out from the bathroom, where I could everything they were saying.

"Sorry!" Yang apologized as I returned to the bedroom. She then turned back to her Ruby, "Besides, you won't be alone since Weiss and Blake are staying."

"Who's coming with us?" I asked putting on my shoes.

"So far Sun, Neptune, Nebula, and Jaune."

"I can't believe that Jaune is going too," Blake commented from her bed with her eyes glued to the book.

"I thought he'd be more of staying and doing boring stuff," Weiss remarked. "Like trading cards or knitting."

Maybe it was because I begged him to tag along since I needed some backup in case Yang did something stupid, dangerous, or both.

"Still, I want to go," Ruby protested curling up on her bed.

I sat next to her and stroke her dark hair, "I know. I don't want to go, but Yang wouldn't shut up if I said no."

"That's true," Ruby agreed.

"How about this? Next year we're doing the same and you're coming too," I proposed. "What do you think?"

Ruby grumbled some words I didn't understand.

"What was that?" I asked playfully leaning my ear closer.

"I said 'fine'. Just don't get in trouble."

"Rubes, we're talking about Yang."

"Yeh, you better prepare the bail," she deadpanned.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After calling an Uber and a quick ride, we arrived to our destination.

Junior's club.

I had heard of that place, but had no interest of checking it out. And that was the place where Yang dragged us to.

The door was guarded by a sturdy man wearing black suit and hat with red glasses and tie. I could hear the music blaring from the inside.

As we got closer, the doorkeeper suddenly stiffened on his place before crossing the door in a hurry.

"Uh, should I ask?" Jaune seemed baffled by the reaction of the guy.

"Let's say I'm pretty famous around here," Yang responded proudly.

"So it's safe for us to be around you?" Nebula asked.

"If they don't want any problem, yes," she said walking to the doors.

"Well, let's do this," Sun followed her.

"I wonder if they have nachos," Nebula walked to the door.

I gazed at Jaune and Neptune.

"I hope they don't point their weapons at us again," the latter said.

Through the doors we got into a kind of entrance with neon lights that illuminated the images on the walls, and where the music was very audible from inside the club.

Yang stopped before the doors in front of us and opened them with a strong punch, tossing away two guys dressed the same way as the goalkeeper.

"Missed me?" Yang exclaimed in a relaxed manner.

The sound of several guns getting ready to shoot welcomed us in chorus as more people using the same uniform pointed at us their weapons.

Neptune sighed sadly.

"Yang, why were you famous here?" Jaune interrogated his fellow blonde fearfully.

"Stop!" a voice commanded the thugs. "Don't shoot!"

The black dressed crowd parted away to let their boss come in front. He wore a white shirt with black pants a vest while a red tie hanged from his neck. His dark hair descended to a padlock beard. His gray eyes looked at Yang in fear.

"Why are you here, blondie?" the scared man asked. "I told you all I knew last time."

"I'm not here for business this time, Junior," Yang assured. Almost snapping my neck, she pulled from my collar to get me at her side, "It was his birthday and we want to have fun."

"Is that so?" Junior said suspiciously. Then he scanned at me head to toes while I could smell a mixture tobacco and alcohol from him. "Isn't he too young to be here?"

"Wasn't Roman Torchwick here and hired some thugs from you?" Yang snarked. "Maybe the police would be interested about it."

A silent battle was fought between those two before Junior gave up.

"Don't cause any trouble, don't destroy the place… again, and we're good," he grumbled. "Enjoy the night."

Everyone returned to their affairs, allowing our group to finally seek for a table to occupy.

"So, anything you want to tell us?" I asked my friend, folding arms and looking at her in a accusatory manner.

"It's a funny story," Yang commented nervously. "Why don't I bring something to drink while you find a table to sit?"

Before I could say any word, the bimbo had fled towards the bar.

We found a place with good sight to the dance floor, where everyone moved following the hypnotic rhythm of the electronic music the DJ played with their console. At his sides were several huge speakers that boomed the mixes at high volume.

"So, are you with the blondie?" two voices asked in synch.

Two girls stood next to our table. By their looks, I could tell their were twins. One girl was dressed in a red dress accompanied by large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. The other one was her sister, but with a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels. However, both shared the same dark hair and green eyes.

"Yes," Sun replied. "And you are…"

"Miltia…" reddy talked.

"Melanie…" whitey followed.

"Malachite," both finished in unison. "She wrecked the club several months ago."

"Yes, that's our Yang," Jaune deadpanned, already used to our friend's explosive behavior.

"I hope all of you control your friend while she's here...," Melanie said.

"Because it was tough to get back to business after what she did," Miltia finished.

"Don't worry. We will," Neptune declared giving them a flirty wink; something that made the twins roll their eyes… in synch obviously.

"So, we heard we have birthday boy here," the red twin said seductively, leaning to the right side of my seat and circling a finger on my chest.

"Do you want that big sis Mili and big sis Mel give you a nice present?" the other one followed with the same tone. Damn, feeling her breath on my ear had my body tingling.

The guys stared at me while I had no idea how react to that situation. Sun, Neptune and Jaune gazed expectantly to my answer while Nebula seemed having a good time seeing me like that.

When I was single, no girl seemed to be interested in me. Now that I'm in a relationship, they were hitting on me like a cop on a faunus. Did I have a sign on my back saying 'I'm taken so hit on me'?

"T-that's very kind of you, but I have a girlfriend," it was the best that came out from my mouth.

"If you friends don't say a word, it'll be our little secret," Miltia caressed my cheeks.

"Nobody will know," Melanie whispered with her finger on my collarbone.

"But I will," a third voice spoke.

Thankfully, Yang arrived carrying a tray with snack, shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. Leaving them on the table, she glared at the duo standing at my sides.

"Look, Mel. A gorilla escaped from the zoo," Miltia snarked.

"I have to call the gardener," Yang said. "Because he lost two hoes."

I would have stood up and gave an ovation to that comeback if I weren't between two annoyed girls.

A death staring battle ensued that lasted several neverending seconds until Jaune intervened.

"Now, now. There's no reason to fight."

"Yeah. Why don't you join us?" Neptune offered signaling the tray.

"No thanks," Melanie refused. "We don't drink during at work.

"Besides," Miltia dirty looked at Yang, "we prefer better company."

"Have fun," they both said in stereo and walked away, scoffing when they passed by the blondie.

An awkward silence settled on the table while Yang slumped her seat and glared where the girls had went to.

"Soooo, friends of yours?" Nebula asked in an attempt to break the tension as she grabbed some fries from the basket on the tray.

"Something like that," Yang replied. "Let's say I mopped the floor with them when I first came here. I bet they're still butthurt about it. But forget it. Check what I got."

"Tequila?" Sun asked.

"Aztlan Tequila," the girl clarified opening the bottle. "In honor of the birthday boy."

"That's nice, but I can't drink this yet," I objected.

"It's fine since you're with me, I'm 18 and an adult," she stated carefree.

"I mean an adult in full mental faculties."

"Shut up and take it," she said giving one of the tiny glasses before filling the others. "Just one and we drink the rest."

"Sigh… fine," I had no option than accept the beverage.

Once all of us had their glasses, Yang raised hers.

"For Kaiden: someone so annoying that he's like little brother for us. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

I quickly drinked the yellowish liquid before feeling my throat burning and the urge to spit it. Standing the stinging sensation, I put the glass on the table. Sun and Neptune apparently were used to that kind of drinks. Nebula had her eyes watering, but doing her best to not spill it. Jaune was coughing uncontrollably.

"So, how was it?" Yang showed no sign of being affected by the tequila. Damn, she really was Qrow's niece. "Another one?"

"I don't know how you uncle likes this shit," I groaned with my throat still burning. "But, yeah. Another one."

She filled my glass again and her afterwards.

"Cheers!" we said clinking our glasses and chugged that liquid once again.

Then… blackout.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was feeling several disgusting sensations. My mouth was like if I'd been licking sandpaper for hours and gargles with sand. My head felt like if two Noras were tap dancing inside and shouting out loud with megaphones. A painful stomach ache stormed me from inside and my muscles screamed in pain. It was much worse than the first mornings when I started my training with Alice.

So that's how being Qrow feels like.

I know this phrase was a cliché in those moments, but, damn, I wasn't drinking ever again.

At least, I had a reason to cheer me up that morning while I wrapped my arms around that person that was laid next to me. That hard… burly… body… something was wrong.

I thought my brain would implode when my eyes opened and I was blinded by a bright light that made my headache worse.

"Hey, handsome," I voice that wasn't Ruby spoke.

When my eyes barely adjusted to the blinding light, I recognized who I was sleeping with.

Not Ruby.

Not Yang.

Not those twins from the club.

"Yatsuhashi!" I screamed in a volume that gave me a strong sting in my head. Suddenly I felt lightheaded and fell from the bed I was lying on.

While I poorly recovered, a flash blinded me for second time in the last minute.

"Commemoration of Kaiden's first hangover."

"Coco?" I recognized the girl, wearing her usual fashionista outfit. "What the hell is going on?"

"For starters, you're in our room," she spoke. "Second: Velvet, open the bathroom door."

"Why is she-" I stopped mid-sentence when my stomach used the elevator to go up.

I sprinted past the open door where Velvet was standing by. Entering a booth in the bathroom, I quickly knelt in front of the toilet and released the poison I had inside. My eyes were closed, unwilling to see what I was throwing up, while my stomach contorted on itself and my mouth was filled with a disgusting cocktail of sensations.

Velvet gave me comfort with soft rubs on my back.

"There you go. Let it out," she kindly said.

SNAP!

The snapshot inflicted another pang in my head.

"They grow so fast," Coco said like she were a proud mother.

Once I had nothing more to release, I was able to wash my mouth with a good dose of mouthwash. CVFY was very kind to lend me a t-shirt from Fox since mine was a mixture of cotton, sweat, dirt and… iced tea powder; I'll tell you later why.

"Here," Coco gave me a black frame sunglasses lens. "Consider it a late present."

"Thanks," I put them on and suddenly the light wasn't so annoying then.

Checking my scroll, I found some hints about what took place last night. Some pics of us and videos dancing at the club. Jaune and me singing 'Carry On My Wayward' in a karaoke. Some pics goofing around at a park. But nothing telling me why I had woken up at CFVY's room.

We headed to the dining room where RWBY, JNPR and SSSN where sitting together with their members that were in worse state than me. Sun and Neptune were slurping their coffees with bloodshot eyes, Jaune groaned in pain with his face falling flat on the table while Pyrrha patting his back as comfort, and Yang rubbing her temples wearing her aviator glasses. Some tables away, Nebula… let's say she had better mornings.

"Look who's here," Coco announced to the guys.

"Thank you, Coco," Ruby said scooting so I could sit next to her. "We owe you one."

"Don't sweat it, Rubes," the fashionista waved it off. "I remember our first night out .Want some good fun? Give Velvet a mojito and she'll be the soul of the party all night long."

"Coco! You promised to not tell anyone."

The leader scratched her head shyly.

"I have a question," I interrupted the banter. "What happened last night and why did I ended up at CVFY's room?"

My inquiry made everyone keep quiet and gazed each other in uncertaiment. I glanced at Ruby, whose face turned into the same red color as her cloak and looked away. That wasn't good sign.

"Oh gosh. What did I do?"

"I think it'd be better if you see it yourself," Blake stated extending her hand to Yang, who gave her scroll and placed in front of me with a video already playing.

* * *

We were walking down the hallway in the dorm building. Yang was recording herself and me carrying a shitfaced Jaune with his arms around our shoulders. We were totally drunk since we barely walked straight and giggled like kids.

We stopped at JNPR's door.

"Shhhh. Lezzz him here," Yang slurred. "You knock and run to da room."

"Pyrrha ish gonnna sooooo pished off at us," I heard myself talking like Qrow; the lowest point in my life.

* * *

I glanced at the girl, who glared at me while helping Jaune to eat his oatmeal.

* * *

We dropped a passed out Jaune next to the door and Yang knock at the door before rushing into our room.

The camera recorded the carpeted floor while both of us kept laughing.

"I knew something like this would happen," Weiss' voice spoke.

The screen no showed an exasperated Weiss, an unamused Blake and an Ruby angrily tapping her foot and arms folded. All of then in their pajamas.

"Hey, sis," Yang greeted nonchalantly. "You didn't have to stay awake."

"What happened?" She dryly asked.

"Well, we were at the club with the guys. Dancing. Having fun. Then went a karaoke (damn, Nebula could kick your ass singing, Weiss). The more stuff happened so we decided to come back. Now Kaiden has a better question." Yang turned to me with a raised thumb, "your turn and goo luck."

Walking the three step to where Ruby was standing is something I didn't want to see in my life. It was like I tried to imitate a pimp with wobbly legs. My face showed a crooked smirk telling ho wasted I was.

Barely able to stay standing, I then bent a knee before her.

"Ruby Rose, I luv so much and I'm happy being with ya, sho tell me," I grabbed her hand," wud ya marry me?"

Weiss and Blake let out a loud gasp. Ruby was frozen with her face turning into a bright red.

"Kaiden… I…" Ruby stuttered. "We're still too young and we barely have some months together."

"But Yang told me it wash fine," I sadly replied. "Don ya love me?"

"Yes, I do! But it's so sudden and too soon..."

"But if it were another circumstance, wud ya say yes?"

A silence filled the room.

"I guess… yes?"

"YEAH!" I exclaimed springing back on feet. "Im gonna tell Coco to start making the dress."

Before anyone could stop me, I had disappeared in the hallway. Weiss and Blake ran after me when the clip ended.

* * *

I left the scroll on the table and raised my sight to look at my friends' reaction… and seeking for the sharpest object to kill myself. Ruby had her face covered by her cloak. Blake obviously was hiding a smirk behind her book. Weiss' mouth did the impossible to not twitch into a mocking grin. Yang, despite dealing the hangover, was having the time of her life.

"If it makes you feel better, it's nice you think about marriage... even if it's while being drunk."

"Not helping, Ren," I objected feeling the headache once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a quick breakfast standing question like 'when's the wedding?', 'Does her father gave you permission?' or 'Can there be pancakes at the reception?', I got away heading to the room. Maybe a good bath and a short nap could make me feel a little better. At least Zwei and I were buddies and wouldn't mock me about a wedding.

I had reached the courtyard when I noticed something off passing by the fountain close to the sculpture of the huntsmen. The water had a brownish color wich made it look really suspicious. However, everybody carried plastic glasses, mugs and thermos to fill them with the strange liquid.

Some familiar angry steps approached.

"Good morning, Miss Goodwitch. What's wrong?"

"Some prankster has poured iced tea powder in the water of the fountain and the security cameras have not been able to record anything because the lenses have stickers of a cartoon about ponies." The deputy headmaster lets out a tired sigh and looks at me, "Nice sunglasses."

"Thank you. I was binge watching Netflix almost all the night and Coco gave these to rest my eyes," I lied since I wouldn't tell the professor that my roommate dragged to a shady club got totally shitfaced.

Glynda nodded, "Normally I would be against it, but it's weekend and I've been like that once a while, so it's ok."

"Got it. And what's going to happen with the fountain?"

"I'll call maintenance," she answered. "They'll bomb the water out and fill it again. Now, if you excuse me..."

Glynda the unfolded her scroll and dialed a number.

I continued my trip back to the room, but then I felt something odd in my pocket. It was a receipt. A supermarket receipt. A receipt for 5 pots of iced tea powder and a pack of My Little Pony stickers.

Suddenly, I had a flashback.

Neptune: I don know why but I wan a glass of ice tea wrigh now.

Yang: Me too.

Kaiden: Why jus a glass when we coud have a whole fountain?

Everybody: Nice!

Nebula: Hey, look. My Little Pony.

A part of me wanted to tell Glynda and take the blame. But, on the other hand, she was already busy with the maintenance guys, so I better keep it as secret. It was dishonest sincerely, but it was a matter of survival.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There's nothing better to revive a little it from a crazy night than a relaxing shower to clean the sweat and dirt. It was much better after a deep toothbrush followed by a nice dose of mouthwash.

Stepping out of the shower, I tied my towel around my body and began checking out my body in case there was another surprise I hadn't notice.

Nothing on my chest. Nothing on my back. Nothing on my arms and legs.

I felt relieved for the first time that day.

When I was done putting on some comfortable clothes, I returned to the bedroom and collapsed on my futon with the company of Zwei to have a nice nap.

However, if I had looked thoroughly what was under the towel, I would have found something… unexpected: the picture of a burning rose engraved on my right buttcheek.

* * *

 **Looks like Kaiden got a small souvenir from a very memorable night.**

 **Let's check the reviews:**

 **Dandyrr0403:** Your pray has been answered. Here's the update ;)

 **Alphazero524:** No me lo recuerdes. Esa línea fue muy dolorosa para mí.

 **The Mercenary Prime:** Pyrrha **.**

 **EeveeTheImmortal:** Are you telling me I should add more references? Challenge accepted!

 **Gizmo Gear:** Bow Chicka Bow Wow.

 **Guest chapter 55 . May 21:** Pues mantente al pendiente porque ahora viene lo bueno.

 **Well, that's it for now.**

 **Remember to send your reviews telling your thoughts about the story so far. Your comments are very valuable for me :)**

 **I hope you're ready for what's coming next.**

 **See ya!**


	58. Kaiden fucked it up

**Hello everyone!**

 **Missed me?**

 **Don't worry because I'm back with another chapter of RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **Are you enjoying the World Cup? What a match between Mexico vs Germany. Dear German friends, you made it a really exciting game. I'm sorry for the insulting celebration that some of my fellow Mexicans did after the triumph. Not all of us evolved equally.**

 **I hope you're ready for this chapter since it'll be about something that all of you have been commenting about. Do you know what is it? Let's find out.**

* * *

Chapter 58: Kaiden fucked it up

-o-

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"CALM DOWN, YANG, AND LET'S TALK LIKE ADULTS!"

"AFTER WHAT YOU DID?! FUCK YOU!"

[Camera freezes]

Maybe you're wondering what the hell I did to infuriate this blonde bombshell called Yang Xiao Long and getting away from her to avoid being murdered.

Funny story, actually.

Let's go back some minutes ago.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Combat class again as always.

However, there was excitement in the air.

Vytal Festival was around the corner with few days before the tournament would take place. Just asking for the arena for private practices became a nightmare, only allowing one hour per team while those who didn't manage to get space went to the forest as an alternative. I didn't have such problem having the Holosseum to test and also for training.

The fights were the same but you could feel the tension in the air with everyone taking notes about what their teammates could improve… and their future opponents' weaknesses.

Like usual, Pyrrha kicked more butts with Octavia from NDGO falling out the ring and ending another match.

"Excellent, Miss Nikos," Glynda congratulated the champion. "We'll be looking forward to your performance during the tournament."

Pyrrha and Octavia returned to the bleachers with their respective teams.

"Now, we have time for another match." the professor announced checking her tablet. "Let's see… Kaiden Noir and… Yang Xiao Long."

I chill ran down my spine as I turned to see my sister-in-law few seats away, giving me a look as if she had found a new toy to play with. And I knew she wasn't the kind who plays nice. The grin she was giving easily could leave a tyrannosaurus in shame.

"After you," she told me, motioning to head to the arena.

We've have sparred together once a while and most of them were to practice new moves or tactic for her team. But this time was different since we'd be having a full combat. I've learned from combat style she used: fast, brutal and fierce. However, I could rely on the fact she acted before thinking.

'So… Yang,' Requiem observed hanging on my right side.

'Yep.'

The sword stood silent for few seconds until he spoke:

'With this, we will fulfil our quota of near-death experiences of the week.'

I was going to reply, but I was already standing in front of Yang in the combat area. With a swift move or arms, her gauntlets extended to cover her fist and stood in her fighting position. I placed my hands on Requiem and Samaritan, hanging on my left.

 **[Play 'I Burn', Casey Lee Williams]**

"On you positions… ready…" Glynda gave the start to the combat. "FIGHT!"

Yang, as expected, lunged forward using her gauntlets for impulse. I saw it coming so I sprinted towards her. One would think this is a suicide move, but it wasn't when I shift to smoke when we were face to face and she launched a punch, which went through my ethereal form. The black cloud wrapped around her before reshaping my body and I draw my sword for a swift swing. Yang shot around to evade the attack and another one in the direction that I blocked creating a dark wall. My protection dissipated dropping the used bullets and I quickly draw my gun to shoot back, but none of them could get a hit. My opponent once again dashed to me with her fist raised.

I kept firing until an unexpected click came out from the gun. You see, I wasn't used to counting bullets, so I forgot an only had six for each round. I had no chance to reload when Yang hit me right in the face with the following shotgun blast damaging my aura.

At the moment the fist sent me away flying, I knew that Requiem wasn't the best option if I was facing an opponent in hand-to-hand combat, especially if I was fighting Yang. Once back on my feet, I sheathed my sword, who protested against it, and reloaded my gun with a speed loader I had prepared. Then I changed it in its bowie knife form.

"Now this is getting interesting," Yang mocked me resuming her attack.

I parried the next punch with gunshot almost deafening. She blocked my kick with her leg and gripped my arm when I struck with my knife.

We were in a stale end. If anyone of us dared to move one of our limbs in use, there's the risk of giving the chance to the other to get the upper hand.

Before she could react, I took a small leap with my leg that still kept me standing to push forward, while grabbing Yang from her arm that had blocked and taken advantage that she was still holding the other. I bent my knee when my foot made contact on her belly and pushed her away with an aura charge running through my leg. I chuckled at the small shriek Yang let out. The force was enough to skid on the floor several meters once my feet landed while I unfolded my gun and shot at the brawler, who was barely getting up. A good portion of her aura dropped from her gauge on the screen above us.

"Are you done?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope," she replied popping the 'p'. "Barely warming up. But, if you want to get serious, I'm in."

The combat turned relentless knife clashed against Yang's gauntlets. Shots were fired. Punches and kicks were exchanged. But everything went down when Yang caught me off guard and connected a good hit on me. Let's say I gripped myself on something I didn't have to.

I just know I groaned in pain while I stood up when I noticed a sepulchral silence filled the place. Everyone stared at me in fear, even Glynda. Yang looked at me differently, though, with a shocked face as if I stopped on Zwei. Something was hanging from my free hand. Like soft strings. I could hear my pulse flattening when I looked at it.

Blonde hair.

Oh. Fuck.

Yang gave me a murderous glare with her red eyes and aura burning like a flare, raising the temperature in the room several degrees.

"Yang... sis... let's talk about this," I was at nothing of shitting in my pants. "It was an accident."

My words fell on deaf ears with the enraged blonde throwing punches without mercy and shooting like crazy while I did my best to stay alive.

Despite having blocked an uppercut with both hands, I still sent flying to the ceiling but still not strong enough to crash into it. I was already falling back the yet angered girl when I activated my gauntlets and hanged there.

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Yang yelled at me.

"THEN YOU FIGHT LIKE A HUMAN!"

"Mr Noir, please resume the combat or you'll lose by default," Glynda informed from below.

I didn't leave me another choice but to detach myself from the ceiling.

As I fell to the ground, Yang still glared at me bloodthirst with a fist ready to punch me away to my next life. With a quick flick of a wrist, another line embeds on the ground, allowing me to change slightly my trajectory and dodge Yang's strike by mere millimetres. I landed on my four and used my hands to impulse myself from the floor, throwing a kick. Yang's head jolted back when I hit under the chin and she heavily fell on her back. It didn't take long before she jumped back on her feet and rushed throwing non-stop a flurry of strikes.

I already was seeing my cabin in the Heaven when the bell rang, telling that the fight was over… but Yang didn't care.

"Miss Xiao Long, the fight has finished and you've won," Glynda told her, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Screw this," I sprinted to the closest door and got away from the still enraged blondie.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

 **[Song ends]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I know what you're thinking.

'So that's why Yang was chasing you in the beginning.'

Actually, no.

It was for another reason completely different.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After running into a dead end hallway with a still angry Yang, I had no option but to beg for my life. Surprisingly, it worked. The cost? New headlights for her bike, Bumblebee. She was so eager to check the online catalogue so we headed to the library and occupied one of its computers instead of going to the room and use my laptop.

Seriously? 300 Lien for that crap?! Who made it? The king of Vale?

After typing my card info and processing the request, we were notified that the delivery would arrive on 2 working days.

"That's it," I exclaimed in relief closing the window on the screen. "Are we good?"

"I forgive your life for now," Yang teased.

"For now is good."

Yang then grabbed my wallet, "What do you have here? You got several cards here. Driving permit, academy ID, cinema membership… an Atlas ID?"

"That's what I use to work on the project that I'm testing for the General," I explained. "And I can get some food they sell at the ship."

"Oh yeah. They're showing the so-called secret project at the inauguration ceremony, right?"

"And I'll be running it."

"That's cool," she exclaimed placing back all my stuff. "Huh?"

She started rummaging in a small pocket hidden in my wallet before taking out a silver square with the silhouette of a certain circle made of latex inside and a message written with red marker on it:

"For later. Love, Ruby ;* "

My pulse flattened for a second time that day while I gazed at my sister-in-law still staring at the object. I had no idea that Ruby had put it in my wallet. Maybe to surprise me when we had our private time.

Yang stared at the package with a look that could have melted the plastic wrapping. Her head slowly turned to me with her eyes shining red for a second time that day.

"Kaiden, what is this?" Her voice was saying kindly 'would you like to talk about this?', but her eyes screamed 'MURDER!'.

"Why are you so quiet? Are you walking away? Why are you running? Why don't you get back HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!... KAIDEN NOIR! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And here we're again; back where we started. Running through the corridors, away from an enraged Yang.

"GET OVER HERE!" she ordered with a deep voice that sounded like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat.

Fuck no.

I did whatever to shake her: going through crowded hallways, turning at each corner I could find, even using Neptune as a distraction to pushing him away in Yang's direction (the girl easily caught the guy and threw him through a window). It was useless, though. If I could gain more distance and there's a window open, I could jump and swing away with my gauntlets, but Yang wasn't giving me any chance, even to catch a breath.

I had turned around another corner when something made me stop at the spot.

"Hello, Kaiden," Ozpin courteously greeted me with the usual cup of coffee on his hand. General Ironwood was standing at his side with another cup filled with the steaming beverage.

"Professor. General," I saluted both men.

"IM GONNA KILL YA!"

Ozpin and Ironwood turned to see Yang running in our direction. She stopped few meters from me with her aura still burning.

"Miss Xiao Long, what's the reason for all this ruckus?" Ironwood questioned with authority.

"HE FUCKED MY SISTER!" Yang said out loud pointing an accusatory finger at me.

Both headmasters spat their drinks at the same time and gave some shocked looks at me. I didn't help that there were some curious ears around that had the same expression.

I was totally inhibited by the attention I was having.

"I… well… CHEESE IT!" I exclaimed opening the closest window and jumped through it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The plan was this: get to the dorm, pack everything I could, take the next train to Aztlan and stay there until she had already calmed down or when the Vytal Festival started; whatever that happened first. If it doesn't work I could move to Vacuo, work as a janitor and change my name to Paco.

First, I needed to get to the dorm.

When I opened the door, Ruby and Weiss were the first ones to receive.

"You're still alive," Weiss observed.

"Everything ok?" Ruby asked worriedly. "Yang's still angry?"

I took me shortly to recover my breath before I could talk.

"Good news: she forgave about her hair."

"And the bad ones," my girl asked concerned.

"She knows, Ruby."

"Who she knows what?" she replied not understanding what I meant.

"Ruby," I gazed at her fixed on her silver eyes, "Yang KNOWS."

I left my words floating in the air while Ruby weighed them. I knew that she understood what I was trying to say when her eyes widened and she paled as a politician in auditing.

Obviously, Weiss had no idea what we were talking about.

"What?!" she screamed in fear. "How?!"

"She found your little present in my wallet when I was paying for her damned headlights!"

"What was she doing with your wallet?"

"Why did you put it in my wallet without telling me?"

"What's going on?" Weiss interrupted our discussion. "What are you talking about?"

Before any of us could figure out a proper answer, the door suddenly opened and Yang marched in. Without giving us a chance to react, she lunged at us and grabbed Ruby from her cloak while tripping me with her foot.

"Sit," she ordered us with a tone that made me shiver in fear, so we obeyed.

We sat on the carpeted floor with Yang in front of us. She then took out the condom out of her pocket to place it between us. Weiss let out a loud gasp and gazed at Ruby and me flabbergasted covering her mouth with the hands.

"You two?! How?! When?! Where?! I..." She took a deep breath and let it out softly, "I need some air. Are you coming, Zwei?"

The sleeping dog woke up from his deep slumber on Blake's bed and hopped down to join Weiss. The Schnee gave us a last glance.

"I can't believe it," she muttered before closing the door.

Great. I had lost my moral support and a witness in case Yang attempted to murder me.

"Well," Yang broke the silence in the room, "anything you want to tell me. Kaiden? Ruby?"

"Alright, but, first, let's calm down for a second-"

"I'm calming you down with my fist," she cut me cracking her knuckles.

"Yang! You're acting like dad!"

"Don't come up with that shit, young lady. You're also in trouble."

Before Ruby could object, Blake walked into the room with Toka following her.

"Glad I found you," she said to me. "Toka was looking for you."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could lend me your joystick. I got this new game and…" he trailed off when he noticed the silver wrapper lying on the floor. His eyes began moving from it and back to Ruby and me repeatedly as they slowly opened wide.

I could hear a small ding coming from his brain when he understood what was the situation.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" he began yelling jumping around the room, laughing hysterically.

He stopped behind us shook me from my shoulders.

"That is not happening! No!"

Toka headed to the hallway and we could hear him still laughing.

"Hey, Y'all! Kaiden's fucking Yang's sister! Yo!"

"Every time he says that shit…," Yang snarled at me, "that's another foot in your ass."

We just could sit there and pray that it was already over.

Blake looked at us flabbergasted at the revelation.

Toka peeked into the room to show us the wide smile on his face.

"Hey, this is the best thing ever!"

His still hysterical laugh echoed all over the corridor while running from end to end and sing a chant:

"Kaiden fucked Yang's sister! Kaiden fucked Yang's sister! Hey, Arc! Kaiden Noir fucked Yang's sister!"

To make it better, several high-fives were heard.

Glancing at Yang, I could feel the killing aura piercing me from her eyes.

"Shit! Fuck!" Toka went back to the room. "Did you fucked her sister?! Have you having some 'private training'? Holy shit! This is..."

"Ehem!" Yang reminded him she was still in the room.

"...something serious. It's a big step. Now, if you excuse me."

Keeping the smile, he left the room.

Blake already had taken a seat with a good view of the scene.

"That was awkward," I commented awry.

"That was a good reason to crack your nuts," she replied sharply.

"Speaking frankly, sis, both of us decided to take next step," Ruby was the first one who dared to speak. "It's no one's fault."

"How did it happen?" Blake asked from her seat close to the window.

"Remember that night during the ball when Ruby and I intercepted those intruders?" I sheepishly replied.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, after they got away and Ironwood dismissed us, we returned to the room," Ruby explained. "We were moody about it, had a discussion, then a reconciliation and… it happened."

Yang kept silent.

"Please, don't be upset about this."

"I don't know if I'm upset," Yang stated. "Maybe shocked, disgusted, bewildered, or something like that. But mostly I'm worried about you since you're still too young to be doing these things."

"When are you gonna stop treating me like a child? I'm already 16," Ruby groaned. "Also, are sure you're the one who should be lecturing us?"

"What are you talking about?" her sister seemed startled by her reply.

"Tony Wayward. Two years ago," Ruby said two names that I didn't get, but apparently, Yang did by the look on her face.

"W-what!"

"I don't get it," I told my girlfriend.

"Dad had to go out on an excursion with his class and uncle Qrow went on a mission, so we were on our own for the weekend," Ruby explained. "My dear sis supposedly went out with her friends and I stayed home playing games and having a movie marathon. It was late so I went to bed with Zwei to have some company. It was in the middle of the night when I was thirsty and went downstairs for a glass of water. Big was my surprise when I heard certain… sounds coming from the kitchen."

I could see my sister-in-law blushing madly at the mention of the sounds while Blake shared my exact expression of surprise.

"Did you…"

"Did I see you two eating each other in the dining room? Yes. Did I see your clothes flying around? Yes. Did I see what happened to that banana? Yes."

My jaw was at nothing of dropping to the floor. I knew that my friend was bold, but I didn't expect that.

"So that's why you didn't want to eat in the kitchen for a month."

"I'm not saying what you did was good or right, but I want you to respect my decision. Not as your leader, but as your sister."

Yang gazed at her little sister for a long time before letting a long sigh.

"I hadn't realized how much you've grown up since we used to play with mom," she said with a melancholic smile.

"But still I'm your little sister," Ruby consoled her sister.

"Not so little lately," she replied, giving each other a kind smile.

"So, how good is Kaiden?" Blake asked with a wicked smirk.

The question made me perk up on my spot. Good way to ruin the moment, Belladonna.

"Blake!" I called out at the smut addict.

"I'm also interested," Yang didn't mind.

"Let's say he used to eat this pudding without spoon when he was a kid," Ruby gave me a teasing grin, "and he left the vase clean."

"Nice," Yang approved raising a thumb.

The girls burst in laughing while I wished that the carpeted floor could swallow me whole. My face burned so madly so I had the feeling it would set itself on fire like the Ghost Rider.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm glad you know." I looked at Yang, "Are we good then? No more tearing me a new one?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," that line made me shiver. "I'm itty little bit pissed at you."

"So, how about this? A punch in the face. Really hard," Ruby proposed.

"Yeah, I'm good with that," I agreed. It was much better than being mauled to death.

"Nah, too simple," Yang scoffed at the idea. "I'm thinking about something else."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A flick of on wrist for the cable and focus on the dust, right?"

"Yes," I said standing in the middle of the room.

It was supposed that Ruby and Blake would be the only ones there, but JNPR joined us after listening Toka's "chant". Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren looked at me with pity while Nora was excited for what's coming next.

The idea was simple: Yang would use Force to grip me and I had to endure an electric charge for 3 Mistrals.

Yang lifted her left arm, pointing at me and prepared to shoot. Right when she flicked her wrist, she suddenly sneezed, causing her arm drop for an instant.

The first thing I felt was the impact on my groin, making me bend on my knees before the claw clutched on my dick.

A loud gasp was heard in the room, with Jaune and Ren sharing my pain while crossing their legs.

I raised my sight to Yang, who was briefly astonished by the sudden turn of event but then her gaze turned severe.

"Wait," I wheezed in pain.

But I noticed something on her face. Her eyes. That wasn't the look of mercy.

My body tensed and collapsed to the floor when an electric current transversed all over from my crotch.

"One Mistral…" my sister-in-law started counting unfazed.

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **Don't forget to send reviews about what you think about the chapter and the story so far.**

 **dandyrr0403:** Some anecdotes were based on some drunken stories I've heard from my friends. I'm glad you liked them.

 **The Mercenary Prime:** It's fine to be an asshole once a while, BUT never go Trump level.

 **Alphazero524:** Pues acaba de pasar la gran revelación y Kaiden no estaba ebrio para nada. Y sí, todos sufrimos por culpa de Thanos.

 **Gizmo Gear:** Luckily, it isn't my case. lol

 **EeveeTheImmortal:** Nobody is ready for anything, my pal. Especially final exams. *Enter PTSD from university"

 **Alright. That's it for now.**

 **Kaiden will live another day… his nuts won't.**

 **Don't forget to send your reviews about the chapter and the story and tell me how is it so far.**

 **Be ready for the next chapter since Kaiden will learn an unexpected truth.**

 **See ya!**


	59. Maiden

**Hello, everyone! Your favourite ficker is back for more RWBY: Grimm Reaper.**

 **Today I could say I'm kinda sad since Mexico was eliminated from the World Cup.**

 **#TrainingWheelsforNeymar**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed how Yang discovered Ruby and Kaiden's "activities" and the nut bust from the girl.**

 **Now let's get serious.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 59: Maiden

-o-

The following days after the 'big reveal' was so uncomfortable. I felt everyone giving us curious looks while I received pats on the back from some guys I meet in the hallway. Yang was watching us like a hawk in case we tried something, so even holding hands was the best we could do when I was with Ruby. Luckily the Vytal festival was around the corner and the tournament was a huge help to have her mind busy.

The weekend before it started, Beacon was surrounded by a dense atmosphere of excitement and tension while some teams were having closed door training during their assigned hours, or locked in their rooms discussing and reviewing the strategies like the RWBY girls.

Ruby and Yang went on a quick visit to Patch, maybe to relax a little bit before the most frenzied weeks of our time in Beacon. Weiss and Blake stayed to prepare their weapons and rest. Due still having my testing session of the simulator, I couldn't go with them since that weekend would be the last time I'd be running it before the ceremony. Which brings me to the matter at hand…

The Death Stalker roamed around the simulated meadow looking for me while I hid behind the boulders scattered all over the place. I could hear its heavy steps on the grass with the pincers crashing against the rock searching for its prey.

Silently, the bullet chamber of the Samaritan opened and inserted it into a slot I had added in my holster. The mechanism worked as expected and quickly loaded my gun. A loud click was heard when I closed the barrel and I could tell the scorpion-like Grimm wasn't deaf at all.

The rock behind me exploded in debris in time when I got away, with a yellow sting embed on the ground where I was standing before.

Aiming at the several red eyes glaring at me from the bonelike plates, I got some time to think about a plan while it was distracted.

I knew the below side was weaker than the cover, but It kept moving and couldn't use my semblance to sprout a dark spike from underneath. Jaune and his team succeeded in eliminating one during the Initiation by stabbing it with its own sting after lopping it with several shots and using Pyrrha's shield. The bullets I had. The shield no. I had to figure out a way to cut it off.

My prayer was answered when I tripped, falling on the digital grass. I rolled a few seconds before the sting stabbed the ground and the Grimm struggled to unstick it. With a swift slice, the tail flung wildly while the scorpion wail in pain due to the removed limb.

Attaching one cable to the sting, I shot the other one to the rest of the tail that still moved around without control and projected myself into the air.

The Death Stalker looked around confused about my disapparition while I began my fall and swung the yet attached string. The Grimm barely had time to reach when I nailed it on the shell and gave final blow, wrapping my fist with darkness, to pierce it completely. The Scorpio stood still shorty before collapsing and fading away in pixels along with the rest of the scenario.

When the last pixel vanished, the fatigue finally took over my body and sat on the floor letting out a relieved sight gazing at the metallic ceiling above me. Then I felt something cold against my cheek.

General Ironwood was standing at my side offering me a bottle of water.

"Thank you, sir," I appreciated the gesture. I opened the bottle and enjoyed the cold liquid going down my throat.

"You've done a great job, Kaiden," Ironwood complimented. "The last simulation had not shown any problem and the results are much better than we had anticipated."

"I'm excited that everyone will see this after the inauguration. It's sad I won't be running it for a while. I've really enjoyed it."

"If everything goes according to the plan, the system will be installed in every academy before graduation. It'd be a nice farewell gift for the seniors."

"I bet they'd be willing to repeat year just to try it."

My comment managed to a snicker from the General.

"I hope not," he said before falling silent for a second. "How's your gun? Any problem with it?"

"Not at all. I had some at the beginning while I got used to wielding it, my marksmanship and how to reload it as I had both hands full."

"Oh yes. I noticed you did something with your holster to reload."

"A small modification to optimize my reloading time. I insert the barrel inside and the mechanism would spin it to put each bullet," I explained.

"In other words, you're ready for what's coming."

"Arm and loaded," I exclaimed proudly.

"That's good. For now, let's meet the professor in the command room and have that small celebration party he's wanted for so long."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a brief speech from Professor Pascal, food and chatting with the guy of the project, I took my leave back to Beacon in my (possible) last ride on an Atlas VTOL. Ironwood left before I did to attend some matters that required his attention.

I was going back to the room when I encountered an odd scene: Ragna sitting alone on a bench in the courtyard. Despite his red hair didn't let me see his eyes, I could tell he gazed to the pavement with a sad semblance. I knew that something was troubling him.

"Hey, ragdoll," I greeted him.

"Hey, Kaiden," he replied without raising his sight. At this point, he would be hissing at me for using the nickname he hated so much.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything good," he said giving a weak smile. "Just thinking about what's coming."

"Like…"

"This Vytal festival is my last chance before my life here ends."

I said nothing because I had an idea of what he talked about.

The Vytal tournament is a chance to get some fame and give a good start as a professional huntsman. Sponsors. Hosts from talking shows. Businessmen who needed bodyguards or strong people for special tasks that one wouldn't assign to simple mercenaries. The performance during the event would mean how the world would see you from on.

"Don't worry. I'm so nervous about it as you, but have faith that it'll be piece of cake."

"There's so much in a game," he said. "What happens there is what my life will be after I leave Beacon."

"Anyone waiting for you out there?"

Ragna shook his head.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine. My mom passed away when I was a kid. My grandfather took care of me until his time came years ago. Since then I've been myself."

"What about your…"

"Dad? I know he was a huntsman, but a mission went south and never returned."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, but I try to not think about it. I'm good and about to leave my mark on Beacon. That's what matters now," Ragna stated standing up in a relaxed manner.

"That's cool. I don't want you to be all gloomy when I beat in the tournament."

"Oh, really?" he teased. "Better watch your back or I'll kick you hard from behind."

"Good luck with that," I teased with a grin.

My scroll suddenly rang with the usual sound letting me know that I had a new message. It was from Glynda.

Please come to Professor Ozpin's office.

"Ruby?"Ragna asked curiously.

"Goodwitch, actually", I answered folding the device. "I have to meet Ozpin."

"Ohhh, what did you do? Did he catch Ruby and you fooling in the supply room?"

"Shut up," I kindly replied giving him the bird. We hadn't done such thing… yet. "I don't know. I better go check it out."

"Ok. Good luck with your matches. Don't lose before facing me."

"Me? How dare you?" I joked walking away, heading to the CCT Tower.

I did not know at that moment that this would be the last conversation I would have with my friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My ride in the elevator was eventless while I listened to the melodic tune, which made me hum midway until the metallic gate opened and regained my firm posture.

The office hadn't changed at all since my last visit. The mechanism above still functioned with the gears spinning non-stop. The same window where I could gaze Beacon with all its splendour. Across the room, Ozpin sat behind his desk with Ironwood and Glynda standing firm at his sides.

"Kaiden, I'm glad you arrived," Ozpin greeted from his seat.

"Did you called me, professor?"

"Yes. Please, take a seat."

I did as told, sitting on the only chair available. The look the General and the deputy headmistress made me feel uncomfortable. As if they were analyzing every move I did.

"Tell me," the sudden voice of the headmaster made me jolt on my seat, "Everything in order for the demonstration? General Ironwood informed the project is ready to run it after the ceremony."

"Yes, I felt the system was ready to be shown," I replied.

"I trust you haven't told anyone about the project," Ozpin's gaze was fixed on me so it was like if he were seeking for any trace of a lie in my eyes.

"No, sir. Not a single word to no one," I stated, remembering the number of bribes that everyone had been proposing me for any leak of information. From Ruby with her puppy eyes to Yang lending me her bike. "You know I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Is that so?" Ozpin inquired.

He then turned his head to Glynda, who looked at him and nodded in approval. He did the same with Ironwood, but the man seemed hesitant for a moment until giving the same gesture as the woman. The professor returned his gaze to me.

"Tell me, Kaiden," he rested his back on the chair and clasped his hands, "what's your favourite fairy tale?"

I was surprised by the odd question from the professor. Was it any kind of rhetorical question, a test, or just curiosity?

"Uhh, what?" It was the best answer I could formulate.

"Fairytale," he insisted. "You like reading, right?"

"Yes, I've stuck to the books since I was around 4."

"So you must have read several tales since then."

"I used to, but it's been a while since the last one," I said. "I've been checking the one you told me about, though. The one about the seasons, the maidens and the wizard."

"Ah, the story of the seasons," Ozpin observed. "A tale that has been passed on for generations. What you'd say if I were to tell you that the story is real and there were 4 maidens that had tremendous power without using dust or semblance? Real magic."

The room was filled a dead silence that would allow hearing a needle being dropped.

Was he serious or someone had spiked his coffee?

I knew that my beyond death experience could be unearthly to some people and that's fine for me. But, fairy tales and magic are real? What's next? Little Red Riding Hood playing card with Goldilocks, Snow White and Belle? No way!

"Now I get it…," I said getting up from my seat. I extended my arms in surrender and yelled, "Alright, Yang. You got me. That was a good joke. I take my hat off to you. Where's the hidden camera?"

I eyes darted all over the place, seeking any small lien that could be recording the prank. The more I looked, the less I was convinced that it was a joke, especially from the serious look I was getting from the three adults in the room.

Then I understood.

It wasn't a joke.

My body suddenly positioned itself in fighting stance. If I hadn't left my armour and weapons in my locker, I'd be unsheathing Requiem and Samaritan in a second. Due to that, I prepared my aura to release my semblance if it were necessary.

"Who. Are. You?" I dryly questioned slowly stepping back to the elevator.

"You know who we are," Glynda spoke in a calmed manner as she and Ironwood walked around the desk and approached slowly to me. "We are yet the teachers and headmasters you've to meet during your time in Beacon."

"But we also a duty beyond the academies," Ironwood followed. "We protect the world. Something like the Illuminati from Marvel."

Suddenly, all the eyes in the room fell on the General.

"I've confiscated too many comics," he indicated.

I weighed they words as I observed the gaze in their eyes. They weren't lying.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we need your help," Ozpin declared leaving the chair. "I know this is sudden, but listen what we need to say."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Never in my life, I've been so uncomfortable being in an elevator, despite not suffering from claustrophobia.

After being motioned to get into the metal box, Ozpin tapped some commands on his scroll and we began descending way further from the ground floor. Glynda and Ironwood stood behind Ozpin and me while the old man was on my right, next to the panel filled with buttons.

I admit I was a wreck of nerves. Hours ago I was used to dealing with Grimm in its variant shapes and abilities, now we're talking about superpowered girls and the idea that magic existed. And in few days was the start of the Vytal Festival with the demonstration of the Holosseum. Cool. No pressure.

The sensation of a hand being dropped on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. It belonged to Ironwood, who gave an assuring smile.

"It's fine to be scared," he said. "All of us went through the same experience in the beginning."

"I don't know if I'm scared or just uneasy. I mean, I'm used to Grimm, semblances and dust, but now you just say 'Hey, champ, guess what? There are girls with magical powers without using a single gram of dust. Awesome, isn't it?'."

"At least you're taking it better than Qrow," Glynda commented.

"Wait. Qrow know about this?"

"He's our operative in the field," Ozpin affirmed. "When we told him… well, let's say he didn't use to drink a lot back then."

"That explains a lot. Where are we going?"

"There's a vault below the school,· Ozpin answered my question. "You'll see that everything we say is true."

The doors opened with a bing, leading us to place vaguely illuminated by some lamps placed on the pillars at our sides while the ceiling remained in complete darkness. The immensity of the room made me feel insignificant like a speck of dust.

With a gentle pat on my back, Ozpin instructed me to step forward with Glynda and Ironwood following us from behind. Each step we made caused an echo that kept going on the walls, repeating itself until fading into silence in the dark corners behind the columns.

Our march continued in silence until we reached an end of the vault, and what I found was enough to make me let out three simple words.

"What the fuck?"

There were two pods.

One empty and apparently turned off without showing any sign of activity, but I didn't care since I was focused on the other one. Behind the crystal on a side of the pod rested a woman. Her brown shoulder-length hair had the same completion of her skin, only covered by white cloth on the private parts. Her young face had several scars, being the on below her left eyes the most prominent. She seemed to be in a deep sleep with the machine buzzing while a screen next to the machine displayed her vital signs.

"She's Amber," Ozpin introduced coma girl, "the current Fall Maiden. She was attacked by unknown assailants and a great part of her power was stolen. She's been in a comatose state since then."

"Stolen? How?"

"We don't know yet," Ironwood spoke. "For now we're focusing on keeping her alive with the latest of Atlas technology, but still it's uncertain what could happen since this has no precedents. We don't know what could happen to her power if she passes away."

"What do you mean?"

"No season is the same, Kaiden," now it was Glynda's time to talk."When a maiden dies, her power leaves her body and heads to a new host. Only young women are selected to receive this power. However, the selection method is more complicated."

"How complicated?"

"As we understand now, the person in her last thoughts become the first candidate receive the power."

"And if that person is a man or an older lady?" I didn't want to use the term 'old hag' in front of Glynda.

"Then it goes to someone random, making the situation more complicated."

"So that means that Amber's power will be directed to the attacker since it was the last person she saw," I ventured to guess.

"It's a possibility," Ironwood said. "It's never been seen the power being split like this before. Maybe when her body gives up, it'll join its other half. To avoid such situation, we've decided to recur to harsh measures: transfer Amber's remaining aura to a new host."

"Is that possible?"

"With our recent discoveries, yes. It's an experimental precedent but it's our best chance."

I walked to the working capsule, placed my hand on the cold window and focused on looking for any small glimpse of aura from the girl. I could sense it, weak but it was there. However, it was fading away like a flame in a storm.

"Why am I here then? Why now?" I asked removing my hand from the cold surface. "I'm still on my first year and the last time I checked under my pants I wasn't a woman."

Then a thought struck my head.

"Something is gonna happen, right?"

"There's a storm coming, Kaiden," Ozpin stated. "Our unknown enemy has made their first move snatching an ancient power that few can harness. We're not sure when the next one will take place, but we need all the help we can get before it happens. We need eyes between the students and the participants."

"We've been watching you," Glynda explained. "After you regained your memories following your fight against the Soul Reaper, you became our best candidate to join our… circle."

"You've proven to be a trustworthy person who can keep a secret no matter what and the skills necessary to face any threat," Ironwood added.

"And that's why we're making this offer," Ozpin finished. "I won't lie to you. It'll a hard path, but it'll worth the everyone's safety. Especially the ones you love."

Everyone's safety. Many faces came to my mind. Mom. Jade. Laz. Jaune. Pyrrha. Nora. Ren. Weiss. Blake. Ruby.

"You don't have to give your answer now, Kaiden," I heard Ozpin saying. "We'll until after the tournament-"

"I'll do it," I said without thinking twice.

"I know this a hard choice but- wait, what?"

"I said I'll accept your offer," I declared determined.

"And I already had prepared a good speech about responsibilities and the greater good."

"Why did you agreed so soon?" Ironwood inquired.

It was time for them to know about my last chat with the Monty.

"The night I recovered my memories, I encountered with a Grim Reaper."

"A Grim Reaper?" Glynda asked confused. "Don't you mean 'the' Grim Reaper?"

"They have a union, actually. The one I met was Monty. The first time I saw him was before sending me back after my fight with the Soul Reaper. Then I met him again when he cured my amnesia but also gave me a warning: someone I had met a day would bring chaos to the world and asked me to protect the maidens. I didn't know what he meant until Ozpin reminded me about the story. I still did not understand what the story had to do with the request that had been made to me… until today."

"I see," Ozpin observed. "Are you accepting because of that request or because it's your choice?"

"Both," I replied with determination. "If I can keep my word and protect those who are dear to me at the same time, I'm in."

Ozpin's green eyes studied me carefully, maybe seeking for a trace of doubt. But I knew he wouldn't find any. That was my decision. If I'd regret it later, then I'd do it.

"Very well," the old man agreed. "We'll call you when it is time to call the candidate. For now, get ready for this week's events. Once the Vytal festival is over, we'll work on the new maiden."

"Understood."

"And, Kaiden, I know I don't have to tell you who important this is, so not a single word to anyone."

"I know, professor."

Great. More secrets to keep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After returning to the ground floor, I was dismissed by the headmaster, maybe to process all the stuff I had seen that day.

It was mid-afternoon when I sought refuge under the shadow of a tree at the courtyard and sat leaning against its trunk. I felt my head like as if it were to explode in any minute trying to find any logic to what was happening.

I had discovered that the magic existed, which powered 4 young girls that transferred it to another one at the time of their death. Also, there was one of those girls several stories underground in a comatose state after someone took away half of her power, which we'd be transferring the remainings to another girl. And, the cherry of the cake, we had a nameless enemy who had taken away the power somehow and for an unknown reason.

My head bumped on the wood and I released a tired sigh.

"Everything good?" A voice asked.

"Hey, Pyrrha," I greeted the redhead girl, who was carrying a plastic bag. "Yeah, kinda tired. You?"

"I went to buy some snacks for our strategic meeting before the tournament," she explained. She then sat next to my side and stared at me, " Are you really ok?"

One part of me wanted to tell her what I had witnessed, but it was the best if she didn't know about it at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

Pyrrha narrowed her eye and glared suspiciously. Her green eyes were like green beam scanning my face.

"I know what's going on," she declared.

"You do?"

"I've been like that before. Don't worry, Kaiden. Everyone suffers a stage fright before a tournament, even me."

That declaration left me stunned for a second before I could talk.

I release a relieved sigh, which could be a dismayed one for my friend.

"You got me," I chuckled. "I was used to fighting in front of the class, but now everything will be broadcasted to all Remnant. I don't want to make a fool of myself live and in full colour."

"You won't do such thing," she assured me. "Just fight as you always do and you won't have any problem. Don't forget we're here if you need help."

She was right. Any time I felt down and defeated, they have been at my side to stand any ordeal. The Initiation. Torchwick. White Fang. Grimm. Soul Reaper. We've faced many challenges together and overcame each one of them. A tournament wouldn't be different. It doesn't matter who win or lose, in the end, we'd remain as a friend and cheering the other.

"Thanks, Pyrrha," I stood up and stretched my arms. "You don't know how much it made feel good."

"Anytime," she replied doing the same. "I'm still looking forward to our match in the final round."

"It's a long road until then."

"But we're going to do our best," she then extended her hand, "right?"

I shook it firmly.

"Right. Pyrrha, once again, thanks."

"You're welcome," she said with a kind smile. "I better hurry. The guys must be getting impatient by now."

"Gods help us from an angered Nora."

"See you later," she walked away carrying the plastic bag with the good in the direction of the dorm building.

After talking to my friend, I felt as if the burden on my shoulders had become lighter and allowed me to think clearly. Yeah, I still had the issue with maidens and the magic stuff. But I also had friends who were with me if I needed any help no matter what. Perhaps I couldn't tell them everything about what I had discovered that day, but still could get some wise words to move on, just like Pyrrha had just done. And that's more than enough for me.

* * *

 **Starting the next chapter, I recommend you to get some umbrellas because the shit will start hitting the fan and you know why. Until then, let's see the reviews:**

 **Thekahlibear:** No. All of us shared the pain.

 **dandyrr0403:** Hey, Kaiden, how you are doing back there?

*groans of pain*

He's good.

 **Obsidian Prime:** I felt that it lacked what Del Toro put in the first movie. It was good, though.

 **zacharylee53899:** You know who didn't miss it? Yang.

 **EeveeTheImmortal:** It's fine. The feeling is mutual among all the guys here.

 **Alphazero524:** Nadie quiere, incluido Kaiden mismo.

 **Gizmo Gear:** Now I shall call you… Gizmo Hulk.

 **Reaper21:** #Pray4Kaiden

 **That's it for now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter because we'll be starting the Vytal festival and all the nightmarish events in it.**

 **See ya!**


	60. Showtime!

**Hello, my readers!**

 **Who's ready for more RWBY: Grimm Reaper?**

 **Sorry for the delay. Work has been an hell lately. We all do stupid things for money to get the coming Spiderman game… like working.**

 **Anyway, I hope you're ready for the chapter because you'll love the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 60: Showtime!

-o-

It was the day.

The Vytal Festival was here.

Despite being programmed by noon, Ruby and her team were up pretty early to get ready for the event. From 8 in the morning to 10 the room and the bathroom were a total chaos while the girls bathed, dressed, put on makeup, etc, so I grabbed a bag with the essential plus clothes and used the shower at the gym. It was practical since I had to arrange my equipment before Ironwood sent his people to take it to the Amity Colosseum, the big ass levitating arena where the tournament would be taking place.

I remember when then colosseum arrived at Vale some days ago. The weak silhouette in the horizon, floating above the water at the bay, slowly became even more huge while it kept approaching until finally showing its jaw-dropping size. Everyone was ecstatic when the structure placed itself not too far from Beacon. Only authorized personnel could step on the Colosseum for the moment, but the view was amazing.

For the event, I decided to wear the black jacket I had received from Yang with a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, my black combat boots and I couldn't leave my locket behind.

A couple of Atlas soldiers arrived carrying two metallic suitcases on a cart to take them to the Colosseum before the demonstration. Nobody, but security, could get in with carrying weapons. Even the participants of the tournament have to leave them in the lockers until they were summoned for their matches.

My armour and gauntlets went inside one next to my pouches with ammo and dust, while Samaritan and Requiem were placed in another one; the moan the sword let out after feeling the foam interior made me thankful that no one but me could hear him. Once everything was in order and sent to the Colosseum, I went to the cafeteria for a good breakfast.

When I say the dining room was packed, I'm not kidding. All seats were taken and the noise of the chatter about the incoming inauguration was the only thing you could hear.

I found a small place with JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha were having a nice chat about what's coming, Ren calmly sipped his tea and Nora was bouncing at her seat in excitement while swallowing her our weight in pancakes.

"What's up, JNPR?" I greeted them leaving my tray with cereal on the table.

"Hey, ready for the big day?" Jaune asked.

"Ohhh yeah," I replied before eating the first spoon of my breakfast.

"FEFY FU OF UF FA FIF FEFEF?"

"Nora, please. Don't talk with your mouth full," Ren scolded his friend.

The hyperactive girl swallowed the 5 pancakes she was munching.

"Sorry. Ready to show us the big secret?"

"Totally. I can't wait for you to see it. You'll be carrying your jaws on a wheelbarrow at the end."

"Where's RWBY?" Pyrrha asked.

"My girlfriend or the team?"

"Both," she clarified.

"Still getting ready."

"But there are still two hours until the ceremony," Ren indicated checking the time on his scroll.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed annoyed. "I'll be the one who you will be watching today and Weiss is about to set a camp on the bathroom while preparing some kind of stupid face cream. That's why I had to use the shower at the lockers."

"That explains the bag," Jaune observed. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, but also excited. You'll be remembering this day. It's gonna be legen..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wait for it...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

...dary!

Ruby and her team joined us half an hour later, looking the same as always.

Women.

After the meal, we headed to the courtyard where we could take the transport ships to fly to Amity colosseum. Ruby almost fused her face with the window as we approached the levitating structure. See in it so close was breathtaking, though.

The moment I made the first step, I couldn't help but look in awe of the place, wondering how all of it managed to keep floating without a problem.

Before I could think of anything else, Ruby was tugging me from my sleeve to see the rest of the place.

The stores were still closed until after the ceremony so no snacks or souvenirs from the moment, but it was nice to know where we could find anything we wanted.

Time passed as we toured around permitted areas within the Colosseum until the speaker informed us the inauguration ceremony was about to start and until that moment I realized that we had separated from the others.

Once Weiss scolded us through the scroll for getting lost, she indicated where the rest were sitting. Pulling me again from my jacket, Ruby used her semblance to dash at high speed until we arrived at the entrance leading to the seats.

"This is where we split up, right?" Ruby said sadly.

"I'm afraid so."

I was told by Ironwood to wait in the dressing room meanwhile and prepared my gear. Then I'd get the signal that it was my time to run the holosseum. I wanted to stay with Ruby, though, and enjoy the ceremony together.

"It's fine," she snapped me from my thoughts. "All of us will be cheering you."

"Thanks," I said before she suddenly pressed her lips against mine.

"A good luck charm," she told me with a sweet smile.

"I felt lucky already," I squeezed her hand. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Don't take too long."

One last kiss and I was walking away. I kept looking at her over my shoulder while she stood at the entrance. I smiled at her and she did the same. She waved at me and I did the same. I understood we were goofing around too much when I crashed with a trash can and almost fell inside. When I gazed back to my girl, she was looking away in an attempt to save what was left of my dignity. I appreciated the gesture and ran in direction of the dressing room. At least there weren't a lot of people around.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At least I could watch part of the event through the small TV in the room while I got my equipment ready.

Every Vytal festival followed the same protocol: first was the history of the Great War, the treaty of Vytal, the foundation of the academies and the Vytal festival. Then a time in which everyone stood firm with a hand over the heart in memory of the fallen warriors during the war.

I spaced out for a moment when the camera focused on Ruby and the guys until I heard the doors opening to let Ozpin and Ironwood in.

"Ready, Mr. Noir?" the old man spoke.

I nodded.

"Professor Ozpin and I are going first to give a brief speech," Ironwood informed. "When we say your name, that's your call."

"Nobody will blame you if you want to make a good entrance," Ozpin winked at me.

Both headmasters walked through the entrance leading to the stadium while the loud roar from the spectators was heard all over the place. On the TV I could see Ozpin strolling nonchalantly, waving at everyone, while the General kept his firm posture marching firm. The noise died down when both men stood in the middle of the arena.

"Greeting and welcome to the 40th Vytal Festival, hosted by the kingdom of Vale," Ozpin's voice came through the speakers and another excited roar cheered the words. "Today we start once again this significative celebration that we enjoy to commemorate the sacrifices made during the times of the Great War and honour this time of peace among the kingdoms. However, this peace wasn't upheld by itself. It's been possible thanks to the joined efforts of the kingdoms, academies and huntsmen who had defended the world against the threat of the creatures of Grimm."

"For decades, the academies had focused their efforts to train the next generations of protectors to face these threats and aid the people in distress; a noble task that has been carried until our days," Ironwood joined the speech. "For this goal, Atlas has worked to innovate every aspect of the education of our candidates to huntsmen to prepare them for any ordeal they could face in the outside world. Today, we give another big step in that direction. Today, let me introduce you to… the Holosseum!"

Following Ironwood's presentation, the system initiated. Three stories of semi-transparent blue platforms materialized at both sides of the arena with thick pillars connecting. On them, I could see different kinds of Grimm while the biggest ones (like a Death Stalker or a Goliath) standing behind the headmasters at ground level. The sudden apparition earned a loud gasp from the crowd followed by excited cheers. The digital creatures disappeared afterwards.

"The Holosseum allows us to simulate any scenario that can be present in any battle with multiple variables: weather, environment and, most important, Grimm. With this system, the students will be more prepared for any situation they could face," Ironwood kept explaining. "But I will not bore you with details, so a demonstration is better so you can see what the Holosseum is capable of."

"That's why we asked one student to help Atlas academy to test this new project."

"That's my call," I mumbled walking the entrance leading to the arena after getting the signal from Ozpin.

"Now we receive with a loud applause our student that will give us a demonstration of the Holosseum. From the Beacon Academy and participant of the branch of the Special Units, Kaiden Noir."

The moment I heard my name coming out from Ironwood's mouth, I sprinted through the gate and used my semblance to shift into a black smoke that went up on the steps of the arena and materialized when I passed by the headmasters. My feet touched the hard concrete and I skidded a certain distance before stopping and facing the crowd.

My stage fright disappeared when everyone cheered when I made my entrance, making me feel invigorated to run the simulation by the acclamation of the people. My eyes scanned the stands until I could make out a red cape among the spectators. Ruby and the others were cheering me up from one of the boxes on my right. I returned the greeting before Ironwood spoke.

"In a few moments, Kaiden will run some simulations to show what the Holosseum can do." He turned to me, "Ready?"

I nodded and the General retired with Ozpin.

"Greeting, ladies and gentlemen," a voice resounded all over the place. "My name is Professor Dedalus Turing, creator and lead developer of the Holosseum Project. I'll be giving you a small explanation about the basics of the following simulator."

"For starters, the Holosseum focuses on using the hard light technology to recreate any environment and Grimm along with their recorded behaviour. The sensation of the creatures has been carefully worked to deliver an experience as real as possible, from the touch to their sounds."

"During the simulations, the usual aura will be replaced by a health bar to indicated the damage received and to stop the battle once it's been depleted." I raised my left arm to show the blue bar that had appeared on my forearm and pointed at it. The screens displayed a close-up to show the audience. In this way, the user can not suffer lethal damage from the simulations. The pain systems have been adjusted only to stun the affected person, but without risking anyone's health. Only the falls will be real."

"Today will be showing the Horde mode prepared for this occasion, consisting of 3 rounds in which Kaiden will face several recreations of Grimm that will go up in difficulty as he progresses. Are you ready, Kaiden?"

I stood in the middle of the arena and raised a thumb.

"Very well. Welcome to the Vytal Festival and this the Holosseum," those were Professor Turing's word before the public cheered one again and fell silent once the device began working.

The crowd roared once again excited before falling silent while the system started, leaving the semi-translucent platforms and I stood in the middle of the arena.

I took a deep breath and wielded my weapons tight.

 **[Play "The Triumph", Casey Lee Williams]**

The simulation began generating the first digital Grimm I'd be facing. Low tier Creeps and Boarbatusk. All of them surrounding me, awaiting the alarm to begin my simulated demise. The design department had made a great work with every detail of the creatures; from the bone white tusks from the boar-like Grimm to the plates covering the tails of every Creep around.

I was restless. Not because I was nervous, but because I was excited.

The countdown started displaying it above with holographic numbers. The 1 vanished and a huge ROUND 1 START shone brightly with a red light.

The Grimm lunged in their man-made bloodlust. I did the same, giving a start to the digital slaughter.

The first blood was a Creep, which I stabbed with my bowie knife before I tossed it against a Boartusk that fell on his back and left its tummy uncovered to a quick slash of my sword. I followed with another nearby with more stabs and another one to the boar that prepared its attack.

A boar passed by closely spinning like Sonic The Hedgehog in an attempt to avenge its companions. Another spin almost got me when a cable from my gauntlet managed to cling on the plate and I got the ugliest yo-yo in all Remnant. With a strong pull the moment it made contact, the Grimm suddenly stopped for a second as I began twirling it around, hitting any other nearby foe. Once I was beginning to get dizzy, I released it. The poor beast crashed against some fellow Boarbatusks and Creeps before exploding in pixels.

The world stopped spinning and the remaining creeps dashed in my direction in a suicide move.

I switched my knife into a gun, looked at my watch and said:

"It's high noon."

Actually, it was around 12:24 pm but I didn't care as I shot a quick round and the last of the creeps were eliminated.

Without giving a single chance to breathe, the new foes we generated. Ursas and Beowolves this time. The system followed the actual intel of the bipedal wolves having only one alpha for the whole pack. These were the first one that rushed to the attack; being the fastest ones.

A Beowulf lunged with paws first and fangs ready to virtually maul me. I dove below and shot at its belly as I headed to the next for quick stabs and a obliterate it with my sword.

I had forgotten about the Grimm bears until a paw made contact against my left side and I was tossed away with a good portion of my HP gauge subtracted. A Big Ursa roared proud of its beat and resumed the assault. Before it could get any closer, my gauntlet shot a line to the platform above and evaded another slash. Flipping mid-flight, my feet made touched the semi-translucent material and took impulse to dive back to the bear slice it in half.

I had lost my focus for a second and I have the other half of the Beowolves pack with the Ursas approaching dangerously. I left my weapons on the floor, pressed my palms against the cold surface and used my darkness to sprout several spikes that impaled most of the Grimm replicas but some strayers like the Alpha Beowulf.

My hand darted to my gun and aimed to the Ursa's kneecaps. The black bear stumbled heavily few moments before I struck Requiem on its head and shot the wolves I could until I ran out of bullets.

The only Grimm of the round was the Alpha Beowulf, which did not take its red eyes off me while lurking around me cautiously and snarling in a threatening manner, anticipating any movement I could make. I focused on not making any sudden movements while inserting the barrel of my gun into the slot of the recharging mechanism. I turned slowly so as not to lose sight of the wolf staring at me. The ammunition was in the chamber. With a quick wrist, I closed it letting a slight click sound that the Grimm took as a signal to attack.

Every shot missed its target as the Alpha evaded them and quickly got too close to use my gun. Requiem parried the set of claws aiming my torso while Samaritan changed into a knife and attempted to strike back. The wolf jumped back and resumed its attack and it was my time to defend again. The battle became relentless as I did my best to avoid the assault and try to inflict any damage but the Alpha was too fast. I had to catch it off guard.

Barely blocking another slash and pushing me away, I sprint towards the Grimm. Its claw descended to shatter my another slice of my health gauge. Moments before it made contact, shaped once again into smoke and went around it until I was right in its back. Wasting no more time, I spun on my heel to stab it with Requiem and a quick shot in the nape.

The public went crazy the message ROUND 1 COMPLETE appeared above. I greeted while reloading my gun.

It was weird. I enjoyed that feeling of being cheered and praised by an audience. It made feeling strong and able to do anything. But what made me feel unstoppable was Ruby encouraging me screaming at the top of her lungs bouncing on her seat. For the first time in my life, I enjoyed being the centre of attention.

Not giving me time to further enjoy the moment, a glowing ROUND 2 START appeared over my head and the new foes were generated.

The things suddenly got much more interesting when a King Taijitsu looked at me with its two heads and a giant Nevermore screeched from atop of the upper platform. It'd be though dealing with both heavyweights at the same time with little more than half of the health bar.

The bigass bird dropped from its perch to spread its wings and flew on my way. The snake wasn't staying right there arms folded (or tail folded? Whatever) while its companion went ahead on its hunt.

My first thought was run away, which was right when several black sharp feathers embed in my former spot. The Taijutsu arrived moments later, crashing against the feathered spears. It noticed it missed for a few seconds and its other head dart in my direction.

The snake was pretty fast with its body sliding smoothly on the arena while the Nevermore flew around, dropping sharply everytime it got a chance.

Learning some moves from Levi Ackerman, my arms shot and retracted cables so fast as possible to avoid the attacks. But I couldn't keep doing it forever and my arms were getting tired.

With a strong pull, I launched myself to a good distance from both Grimm and loaded a cartridge with fire dust bullets; courtesy of Weiss Schnee. My gun fired twice, hitting their faces and giving a slim chance for a tactical retreat while they are distracted.

I jumped on the middle platform and leaned on the pillar, facing the audience before the Grimm began looking around for they prey; in other words, me.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the Nevermore wings flapping nearby and screeching in annoyance when it could find me. The King Taijitsu kept moving around below; its body made a slow sliding sound against the ground which creeped me out.

'Alright, suggestions?' I questioned my sword.

'What we got? Two top-tier Grimm. Around 50% of HP. And you can't use your semblance to take down one while letting your guard down to the other,' my sword observed. 'My diagnostic is: You're fucked.'

'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'

'Wait. Do you remember that time during a simulation when you pulled that creep to used it as a shield against the nagatini but the fangs when through it with no problem?'

'Yes, the friendly fire glitch.'

'And do you remember what you recently did with that Boartusk some minutes ago?'

'Yes, I used it to smack some Creeps with it-', a grin spread on my face. 'Ohohoho, very clever!'

'If you used a small Grimm in your favour...'

'I can do the same with these fuckers.'

'What are you waiting for? Let's rock!'

Preparing my weapons, I breathed deeply before putting my plan into action.

Carefully, I peeked over the edge of the platform in time to find the big snake heading to the centre of the arena while I could see the rear feathers of the Nevermore, still resting on the top story.

I backed up to stand up, take another deep breath and spring towards the edge and the King Taijitsu. I used the middle platform to swing the difference that separated me from the snake.

"Leroy Jenkins!" I screamed at top of my lungs to get the attention of the Grimm.

The Whitehead was the one which reacted to my warcry, helping me to land on it and quickly get a hold using my gauntlets. The snake's scaly skin was too slippery, so I had trouble keeping my balance while I was in the worst kind of rodeo I could have in my life.

The scandalous hiss and the sound of the snake trying to get rid of me caught the attention of the second Grimm, who spread his wings before jumping into the air to find out what was happening and fly around.

In a moment of pure luck, the snake raised its head that I was riding at a perfect angle to shoot the overdeveloped bird. Although the bullets did not do much damage on impact, they did irritate the Nevermore enough to flap its wings and shoot a shower of feathers that were digging into a straight line towards me. I released my bonds on the King Taijitsu and started running towards the other head as the feathered lances came dangerously close.

It happened what I had planned. The Nevermore did what I wanted and impaled the white head of the snake, leaving it pinned to the ground, and the other end was raised just when I finally put my foot on the dark scales while the remaining head hissed in pain.

The force of the launch was more than enough to pull me past where the Nevermore flew, giving me a good view of the immensity of the interior of the Amity Colosseum.

For a brief time, the world stopped while I was suspended in the air.

I no longer heard the murmur of the people.

I no longer heard the caw of the Nevermore.

I no longer heard the hiss of pain from the King Taijitsu.

Only the rhythmic beat of my heart accompanied by my own breathing.

I was flying.

The feeling of my body falling reminded me that I was not there to write an ode about being thrown by a Grimm.

The Nevermore wasn't staying still while there was an easy prey nearby, but, before it could get me, I secured a line of my left gauntlet and directed my fall towards the dark bird.

Let's do the maths: fall speed + speed of the mechanism to pull towards the Grimm + a very sharp sword = Nevermore cut in half.

Finishing the bird slowed my fall a bit, but it was still enough to nail Requiem between the eyes and slide along the snake extending the short until a little before the other impaled head began. Before hitting the feathers that were still stuck in the snake-shaped Grimm, I jumped to the side to land on dry land. Behind me, I could hear the sound of several heavy objects falling to the ground.

The ROUND 1 COMPLETE holograph hovered above me and the crowd roared ecstatically. One more to go.

I whistled in relief and greeted the audience until I found certain silver eyes once again.

Ruby, like the others, cheered still yelling loud with a little banner with my emblem (I don't know where she got it yet) and bouncing in her spot like a red bolting ball of happiness. She then sent me a flying kiss, which I pretended to catch and place it in my heart. Her face blushed madly, but something happened. Her eyes opened wide and her expression became of pure terror gazing past me. I didn't understand that reaction until I turned around.

My eyes totally saw the figure before me, but my mind refused to recognize its presence.

Those wings.

Those claws.

That serpentine tail finished in an arrowhead.

That mask resembling a human skull with red lines like bloody tears.

There was no doubt that I was against the worst threat I've ever faced and the one that made me feel true fear.

Soul Reaper.

 **[Song ends]**

* * *

 **Did you like the reveal? Spoiler: Things won't get any better in the next chapter. Why? Just wait.**

 **Gizmo Gear: I'm more the kind of person who causes a critical damage with a comeback.**

 **EeveeTheImmortal: A well-used comment. *proud claps***

 **Obsidian Prime:**

 **Kaiden: it'd be black with glowing white.**

 **Dandyrr0403: Sorry for the delay, my friend, but here it is :)**

 **That's it for today.**

 **Reddlotus- So tired~ and stop with the references, please.**

 **Oblígame, perro.** **(ง︡'-'︠)ง**

 **I'll do my best to update as soon as possible so have some patience, please.**

 **See ya!**


	61. Darkest fear

**C'mon grab your friends,  
We're going to very distant lands.  
With jeit93 the fanfiker and  
Reddlotus the beta,  
The references will never end,  
It's RWBY Grimm Reaper!**

 **Reddlotus- That was a bad rap**

 **Shut up. You love it. Who didn't cry with the final episode of Adventure Time?**

* * *

Chapter 61: Darkest fear

-o-

I enjoyed that moment.

His expression of fear.

His shaking body.

His throbbing hands weakly wielding his sword.

That time I have been waiting for this moment as a sleeping agent is coming to an end. Finally I was getting a small piece of what I had been promised by Cinder.

Breaking into the CCT Tower, hacking the system and being almost caught in the act was worth when Cinder discovered the Holosseum data and changed the protocols to have this moment.

Today, Kaiden's heart is being filled with fear by Emerald's illusions. Soon I'll be stabbing it.

My revenge will be complete.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[Play "One-Winged Angel", from Final Fantasy VII]**

 **(A/N: This song gave me chills)**

Many questions came through my head: How? Why? Who?

Deep inside, I knew everything was related to a person: Ironwood. He authorized the projection of the Soul Reaper, despite my request against it? Why? To show how so advanced was the Atlas machine? I didn't know at the moment, because I was being beaten up.

My body froze at the sight of the nightmarish figure. Suddenly I felt lightheaded and found myself back to that fated day at the cabin when I was a kid. However, there was no Alice to save me. Only me at the mercy of the Grimm.

The first hit came from nowhere and my body was tossed aside with great force. After rolling on the ground like a rag doll, clumsily I stood up and barely evaded the next attack because that's the only thing I could do. No matter how so fast I ran, the Grimm was a step ahead with its claw ready to slash.

My head still felt lightheaded with a buzzing sensation that didn't let me think straight. It was like being a deep dream. Actually it'd be more like a nightmare from which I wanted to wake up.

I don't know how long I had been running away. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. It's been an eternity for me until a voice pierced through my skull.

'Sorry, about this.'

A sharp headache made me jolt in pain. It was like having a burning needle stabbing from inside my head.

I cursed rubbing my forehead as if I had a brain freeze.

'Finally got you. Now move!'

My senses returned in time to parry an attack from the Reaper. Doing a quick jump backwards, I grabbed my gun from its holster and loaded a round of ice dust to shot it at the Grimm's feet. It roared annoyed, flipping its wings in a attempt to free itself.

Wasting no time, I jumped on the middle platform and hid behind a large column. My back leaned on the surface made by hard light and my ass fell to the floor. I let out a exhaled exhausted.

'What happened?' I communicated to the sword in my mind.

'You tell me. When you saw the Soul Reaper, you totally freeze. I tried to snap you out but something interfered. I'm not an expert but I have a feeling you were under the effects of an illusion.'

'Are you saying someone used their semblance on me?'

'Perhaps. I managed to dispel it redirecting part of your aura to your head like a protecting bubble.'

'Can you do that?' I asked surprised.

'Looks like I can.'

Requiem didn't stop surprising me.

'Alright, I'll be reporting it to Ozpin later… and punching Ironwood in the face if there's a chance. We have another matter in hands.'

'The simulated Grimm has the same characteristics and pattern as the real one.'

'So it's gonna be tough being myself this time.'

'Maybe. Many things have changed since that fight, though. You're stronger than before and better prepared. We can do this. YOU can do this.'

'You're right. I-'

My thought my interrupted when a beating of wings alerted me presence of the release Grimm. Maybe few seconds late.

My first reaction was to dive to avoid the dark figure, but it grabbed me by the ankle to drag me to the edge of the platform. Attaching a line of the closest pillar, I put a halt to the Reaper and shot several time to loose the grip. The landing wasn't soft at all, but at least I was free.

I barely stood up when the Grimm lashed out a second time. I blocked both claws with my sword and knife, but out of the corner of my eye I distinguished the viperine tail with the tip pointing at me. The arrowhead shot out at my abdomen, but it barely brushed it.

The fight continued with my blades clashing against the claws while the tail kept trying to stab me repeated time; some barely missing while others hitting me. I needed to rip that damned tail off.

I had a slim chance rushing towards the digitized beast; this time going on the offensive. It did what I expected: the Grimm came out to meet me and brandished its claws for the purpose of stabbing me. It did not achieve this because I had dematerialized in black smoke to get behind. Before the Grimm could react, I held the tail with one hand and with the other I cut it just where it connected to the rest of the body. Obviously this was not well received, receiving a deafening shriek of pain and a slap as a reward.

I fell off the platform because of the impact to the arena. The good news was that I had more room to move. The bad ones were the Reaper too.

The leather wings spread wide and took the Grimm upwards to fly around with those red eyes fixed on me. Out of the sudden, it dropped sharply in my direction at high speed. I fired my gun stop the attack but the Reaper evaded easily without slowing down.

The bone white mask of the Soul Reaper grinned at me right before its claw slashed me all over the chest and leaving me with a third of HP. Another claw grazed my cheeks as I moved away and my gun shoot to gain some distance from the Grimm, which once again flew high and circled around like a vulture.

The Grimm dropped again. I dove away in time to dodge the attack with some claw marks slashed on the ground right where I stood before. It repeated several time and I knew my luck would run out the moment it got me again.

I had evaded the attack once again when I focused on the ice dust cartridge in my gauntlet and used my semblance to make a frozen dark wall before me. The Reaper flipped its wing to gain altitude and flew past the barrier. Attaching a line on its chest, I was pulled upwards with the Grimm as we ascended several meters from the ground.

The Reaper notice the extra weight and started flying erratically trying to get away from me while I tried to keep my breakfast in my stomach in what was shaken mercilessly. The Grimm tried everything, even whipping me against any surface. On a occasion it flew low on the platforms to see if one drag was enough to make me let go, but in the end the soles of my boots saved me and become the first person to do land skiing with a digital Grimm. In the brief moments of stability I had, I tried rising my weapon to ensure a shot that would destabilize the winged beast or retract the cable and stab it, but at one time or another it made a sudden movement that prevented me from doing so.

Now everything had turned into a resistance test. Who could more? I still linked by a cable? Or the Soul Reaper that took me from one place to another without stopping?

We'd get our answer when the Reaper suddenly flew up high, moving away from the ground at a dizzying speed to stop at a certain height (perhaps the limit set for simulations). Its trajectory described a parable before plummeting to the ground.

It was attempting to whip me against the floor. I don't know what could happen since something like that hadn't occurred during the previous tests. Would I feel the actual impact? Would my aura protect me once the HP bar was depleted? I wasn't up to figure out.

Now that the Grimm was making no attempt to get rid of me, I activated my gauntlet and began to retract the cable to approach me while unsheathing my sword.

"Hey!" I announced my presence few meters away.

The Soul Reaper turned around (perhaps a reaction to my voice) before I stabbed Requiem in the chest. The Grimm roared, but I shut it when I placed the barrel of my gun in its mouth.

"Open wide, piece of shit."

I fired without stopping until I ran out of ammunition while letting out a war cry and my sword still embed on the beast; venting my anger and the fear I had before.

All this had to influence our trajectory as we fell on the central platform with the body of the dejected Grimm cushioning the impact a bit. I got up, recovering my sword from the body of the fallen beast, with my pistol still smoking. At my feet, the digital version of the Soul Reaper, with a hole that let see the platform on which we were, began to fade slowly.

 **[Song ends]**

My hands trembled. My breathing was heavy. I could feel the sweat beading my face and sticking my shirt to my body. I felt many things: betrayed by Ironwood, the hatred I felt for the fallen Grimm, fatigue and affliction for the concern that my friends and Ruby have to be going through because of me. Now all I wanted was to get out of there.

The last pixel had disappeared when several letters materialized in the air.

ROUND 3 COMPLETE

Then…

SIMULATION COMPLETED

The platform began descending along with the ones at my sides.

Everything was silent. Nobody said a word. Not a single murmur. I didn't bllame them. The sight of a beast like the Soul Reaper was frightening and even more after one had attacked Beacon months ago. But, then, I heard a voice:

"GRIMM REAPER! GRIMM REAPER! GRIMM REAPER!" Jaune was standing on his spot, yelling at top of his lungs.

"GRIMM REAPER!" Ruby joined him.

Then Yang.

Nora.

Pyrrha.

Blake.

Sun.

Neptune.

Nebula.

Weiss.

Ren.

Their voices joined others.

Before I knew it, the crowd chanted a single name.

Grimm Reaper.

With the small, but strong boost of strength, I raised Requiem high and give them my best smile as the platform kept descending until it my feet touched the ground when it disappeared below me with the other ones. I got a excited roar from the presents in the Amity Colosseum that gave me slight calm.

I strolled towards the entrance leading to the dressing room, waving and smiling like if I hadn't faced a Grimm that actually killed me and sometimes I had nightmares with. Port and Oobleck spoke through the speakers, but I didn't pay attention as I kept walking. I just wanted get out of there. The murmur of the people began to shut up when I entered the tunnel and finally reached my limit.

I ran to the first trash can I found, I held firmly on its sides and emptied the contents of my stomach. Again and again my diaphragm contracted to expel everything that was inside until there was nothing left to take out; leaving the acid feeling of vomit in my mouth. I continued until I was dry.

A hand landed on my shoulder.

"Kaiden," I recognized Ironwood's voice, "are you ok?"

Without warning, I squeezed my fist and turned to the General to punch him in the face. The man staggered before looking at me dumbfounded.

"We had an agreement, Ironwood!" I roared.

"Kaiden, listen to me. I don't know what happened. The Professor says the system selected the Soul Reaper file by itself."

"So, are you telling me that the project, in which Atlas has been working for years and in which I have been testing for months, was not yet ready? And yet you allowed to give the demonstration in spite of it?"

"That's not true. The ID Department is checking out the system. Please, just sit and calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do, James," I said dryly. "I'm not one of your men. And if I were, I wouldn't trust you at all."

Then I marched towards the exit without looking back at the General.

When I passed the twin metal doors leading to the hallway, I put on the hood of my shirt with the vague that nobody would recognize me easily and see my face.

I don't remember very well my trip to the ship that would take me back to Beacon, but I remember the suspicious look I got from the pilot when I boarded and sat at the last row of seats. My hands gripped tightly on the arms rests all the way to the academy. At least, there were few people (mostly people who had to prepare the stalls on the academy's lands).

The ride seemed to take a lifetime until the pilot informed us about our arrival and reminding us about our belongings. I hadn't noticed I still had my gear on, including Requiem; who tried to reach my mind for a while.

'Just guide me back to the dorm,' it was the only command I gave him.

The sword could've retorted, maybe insisting to talk, but he obeyed and gave me indications back to my room through routes where there were few people around.

My thoughts were blurry and I could concentrate totally in the single task of walking. Most of them were filled with pictures of the Soul Reaper, the day when Alice died and when I died. The shape of that skull was burned deep in my mind and wouldn't leave at all.

Requiem guided me successfully to the main of the dorm building; a small relief for me.

When I finally reached the dorm, my body was burning with a feverish heat. I closed the door quickly and took my armor and jacket off cool down, but still no success. Requiem advised me (from the table where I left him) to call Professor Peach for assistance, and I would've done it if I weren't stumbling my way to the bathroom and dunk my head in a sink filled with water. The fever subsided but I still felt dizzy, so it would be best to lie on my futon and rest a bit… or that's the plan until my body decided to shut down midway.

I was back at the Amity Colosseum. Empty but one figure. The Soul Reaper leered with those bright red eyes. It was much bigger and ferocious than back the one I had faced that day. The claws were much longer and the dark wings spreaded wider.

I tried to grab use my weapons but my hands were empty, my armor gone and I couldn't move a single muscle. I was defenseless.

The Reaper walked to me. Its claws were leaving their marks on the ground, the skull shaped mask smirked in a devilish smile and a guttural sound that sounded like a malicious chuckle came out from its scene seemed to last an eternity until it was right in front of me. The only movement my body could make was a fearful tremble while I just stood there still.

The Grimm raises its claw and slowly slides it from my left should to the right side of my hip, cutting my clothes in the process. I feel my flesh being cut, but I'm not able to let out a single cry of pain. The dark beast raises the other claw and repeats it again. And again. And again. And again.

Each cut seems to last an hour per inch, but at that moment I didn't trust my sense of time.

I lost the count of how many times the Grimm tortured me but the sensation persisted.

My mind was flooded in a sea of pain and nightmare when I almost could hear a voice echoing deep in my head.

Ruby.

I couldn't give up. Not to a beast I had already slayed twice in my life when an experienced huntsman could do it once. I wasn't the same kid who was branded seven years ago. I was Alice Noir's apprentice and a huntsman… trainee. If I was going down, it'd be giving fight.

With a renewed will, I struggled against the invisible force until I finally released myself from its grip, then lunged at the Grimm to pin it against the ground, put my hands around its neck and squeeze tightly. The beast fought back with its claws on my arms, in a vain attempt to get away.

"Not so tough now, are you?" I saw enjoying the situation.

Then I was snapped back to reality.

Something hit my face, tossing me away to crash my back to a hard surface. The impact made me react from my dream-like state.

I was confused at the scene taking place. Yang was standing in front of me with her eyes glowing with a bright red and her fist raised. Blake was in a battle stance; with her gun pointing at me. Weiss was kneeled on the carpeted floor nursing someone with fear in her gaze. When I saw who she was tending to, I froze as if a bucket of cold water fell on me: Ruby. She was coughing loudly as she tried to catch her breath and Weiss was unfastening the neck of her dress, only to show red, hands-shaped marks on her skin.

At that moment I realized what had happened.

I was about to kill Ruby.

Clumsily, I stood from the cracked bookshelf where I had fell on.

"Ruby, I-"

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" Yang roared angered.

"Yang, let me explain."

"It's clear that you wanted to do! You almost killed her!"

Hearing those words made me feel a stab in the heart. I really was about to do it. The marks around Ruby's neck, now visible at plain sight, were a proof of it.

I had to stay away from her. I didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"I'm sorry," my voice cracked as I opened the window behind me. I stepped on the bookshelf (which cracked when I stepped on), jumped to the tree outside the room and descended to the ground. After that, I just ran away. No specific place, but far from anyone I could hurt.

I ran without stopping without a fixed direction. There came a time when the buildings disappeared to be replaced by trees and shrubs. The murmur of the people was replaced by the sound of the leaves I stepped on and my breathing.

My mind only filled with images that I tried to erase from my mind. My fight against the Soul Reaper. The hallucination of torture. The angry face of Yang. The expression of fear on Blake's face. Weiss's concern while helping Ruby. And Ruby ... damn it. I had hurt them before and after that I had sworn to myself that it would not happen again. Obviously I had failed.

It only took a single stone in my way to stop me, falling flat on the grass and other rocks underneath. I did not even bother to apply aura protection to avoid hurting myself; I could feel the cuts on my palms and embraced that pain. I deserved it.

Destiny gets to play the heaviest jokes, you know? I faced an adversary that I thought I would never see again in my life. I hurt the most important person in my life, despite swearing to protect her with my life. Now I was in the same ruins where Ruby once offered me her chess piece and her place in Beacon during the Initiation.

Good kick in the gonads, destiny.

The abandoned temple hadn't changed at all since my first visit months ago… just like it hadn't changed after decades or centuries. Five pillars still stood firm holding what was left of the circle of stones. The pedestals that were used to keep the relics where now empty and awaiting for the next Initiation to take place. The remainings of what was a wall only covered a side of the place, which now casted a shadow into the interior of what was once a circle building due the position of the sun.

I felt the stony surface beneath my feet as I entered the abandoned stone circle. The moment I stepped into the shade, I felt the temperature drop and a wake-up call that the cold winter was approaching. I sat next to the wall, feeling the cold rock against my back through my shirt, and closed my eyes letting out an exhalation of fatigue.

What happened?

Why did everything go to hell in less than an hour?

I pulled the hood of my shirt until it covered my eyes completely, leaving me at the mercy of my other senses.

I had to calm down or the Grimms would be attracted by the bad vibes that I would surely be exuding at that moment, but it was tough with the picture filling my head.

That morning I was excited that everyone could see what I had been testing for weeks. Now I regretted accepting Ironwood's proposal. I knew that I could not rely on being ahead of schedule with the project. I should have suggested more attention to detail with the project, but I trusted the well-known reputation of Atlas scientists.

If it was not enough, now we have someone who wants to sabotage the tournament. Will it be related to the intruders of the dance? According to Requiem, someone had used some kind of illusion semblance to make me feel things that reacted when I saw the Reaper.

I had to tell Ozpin.

However, that would mean going back to Beacon and meet...

Why did I do that? Why did it have to be her? I had no way to justify it. It had not been an enemy semblance. I did it with only my own hands.

Now all I wanted in that place was, somehow, melt with the stone on which I rested and disappear from the world.

But that did not happen when I had the feeling that someone was watching me.

I turned around to see some bright silver eyes.

My body reacted like Blake did when we put Zwei at her side. I stood up in a jiffy with quick jump. However, I landed on a rubble that made me lose my balance and fell hitting my head with one of the pedestals. I said some pretty curses between my teeth while rubbing the area of the blow.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!" Ruby hurried in my aid.

"Stay there!" I ordered getting back on my feet. "Don't get any closer. I don't want to hurt you again."

"Kai, it's ok," she spoke with kindness in her voice. The fact she did it made me feel worse.

"It's not ok, Ruby," I protested. "I almost killed you."

Her face darkened at the mention of the crime, "I know."

"And, still, you came all the way here by yourself and unarmed, apparently . Am I wrong?"

Ruby shook her head.

"What if something like that happens again? How can you know I won't hurt you again?"

"I don't know!" she yelled at me. "But I know you are not ok and I won't stay still while you suffer!"

"Why-"

"You know why, you big idiot," she was pissed off at this moment. "Because I love you. And I know what you're through."

"What do you mean?"

Ruby didn't answer. She walked to the wall, sat on the same spot I did before and patted the ground next to her, "If you come here, I'll tell you."

I was doubtful if I should do it after what happened. However, trusted Ruby so I obeyed sitting laying my back against the wall.

"I don't blame you for what happened. Facing the Soul Reaper once again relived a trauma you must have had inside all this time. When I headed to the dressing room to see if you were ok, I knew something was wrong not seeing you there. We headed to the room if you were there after you didn't answer my calls. We reached the room, Zwei whined while you writhed on the floor as if you had a bad nightmare. When I tried to wake you up..." Ruby closed her eyes, repressing the memory, and put her head between the knees, staring at the floor. "Have I told how much I enjoyed hanging out with your mom?"

"No, but I noticed."

The last time my mom visited us was a weekend before the Vytal Festival. She arrived to the city, along with some other school principals from Aztlan, for an appointment with the purpose of requesting some didactic materials that the kingdom would be supplying. Obviously she wouldn't miss the opportunity and visit her son and her new daughters. During the time she was visiting, I noticed how Ruby seemed to enjoy her most.

"It's because she's like what my mom used to be."

I remembered what Yang said once. She was a huntress who reached a balance between her duties around the kingdom and being a mother; "supermom" as Yang called her. But a mission went wrong and didn't came back home.

"I was a kid when she didn't return from her mission, so I didn't understand fully what was going on. But it totally struck me during a festival of mothers day. When I saw everyone with their mothers, I realized I wouldn't feeling that joy. When we got home, I locked myself in my room and refused to talk anyone, but Yang managed to reach my windows somehow, opened and got herself in. I yelled at her, telling I wanted to be alone but she wouldn't do as told. I lost my temper and pushed her away to where she had come from… forgetting she came through the window, we were several meters from the ground and none of us had our aura unlocked. I remembered all this right after I pushed her through the frame."

"What happened?"

"She fell. I saw her disappear on a bush and didn't come out. I didn't have my semblance yet, but I still ran as fast I could and arrived before my dad. I was terrified; I didn't want to lose my sister. When I reached her, she came out with just small cuts and bruises but nothing else. I apologized the best I could as I began sobbing until she hugged me. 'It's ok,' she said, 'everyone has bad days,' her voice cracked for a second. "And that's what I want to tell you, Kaiden. It's ok. Today you had a bad day and I'm not scare of what you did. I'm worried about you."

"But I hurt you."

"Nothing my aura can't heal."

"And Yang is already digging my grave."

"Just let me handle her." Then her head fell on my shoulder, "We'll get over this. Like always."

Ruby was doing her best to cheer me up despite the events of that day. She's always like that; seeing the good things in everyone and always willing to help. I didn't deserve her.

Wrapping an arm around her, I pulled Ruby against me. Feeling her warmth and the essence of strawberries and roses put me in a inner peace that made me forget why we were in that place. We stayed there for a long while, but I didn't mind. We could have spent hours in that place and I would not move an inch without Ruby.

"I thinks it's time to go back," Ruby said with dismay. "We've been here for a long time and I don't want to meet any Grimm."

I hesitated with the idea of returning to the bedroom and seeing again my roommates who witnessed the whole scene.

Ruby noticed the doubt on my face.

"Do you trust me?"

I turned to see her.

"With my life."

"Then let me talk to the team and everything will be solved."

"Are you sure?"

"Cardin burned his pants in Chemistry?"

A small laugh escaped me as I remembered that scene.

"Okay," I agreed standing up and helping Ruby do the same. "I trust you."

"Trust is the most important basis in relationships," a new voice spoke. "Either in a team, family, or in couples."

"Professor Ozpin?!" The sudden apparition of Beacon's headmaster with Glynda behind got us in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"We worried about Kaiden's mental well-being after the sudden appearance of the Soul Reaper in the simulation, so we rushed to the dressing room but General Ironwood informed us that you left quickly," Glynda began to explain. "So I entered the security camera system of the academy and we knew that he were going to the dormitories. Once we arrived in the room, Miss Schnee told us the events that led Kaiden to going away with you behind him."

"With unfriendly comments from Miss Xiao Long," added Ozpin.

"Using the academy's network of cameras once again, we follow the trail here."

"And you just arrived?" I asked doing the time calculations. If they knew the way, they should not have taken long to find us.

"Actually, we arrived when Ruby told her story and we did not want to ruin the moment so we waited behind the wall until you were ready to leave."

I noticed how Ruby's face blushed when she heard that someone else had heard her anecdote.

"We'd better get back to campus before any Grimms honor us with their presence," Ozpin proposed. "After all, none of you brings your weapons. This way, if you don't mind."

After making sure that Ruby and me were alright, we followed the professors through the Emerald Forest towards the academy.

Throughout the journey, Ruby did not let go of my hand for a second. Feeling the warmth of passing from her hand to mine gave me some relief, but I still had one concern in mind. I did not know how I should act with the rest of the team after that day, especially Yang; whom I felt had ruined the confidence that she had given me. At this point, even JNPR has to be aware of what happened. Even though Ruby promised to talk to them, I didn't want any conflict for them because of me.

I knew what to do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On our way back to the academy, I requested to be placed in another room. Ruby obviously protested against it, but I was decided. I wasn't convinced that my roommates would not be comfortable seeing me. I did not want to put JNPR in an awkward position, so staying with them was out of the question.

Professor Ozpin had an idea: to transfer me to an unused room in the dormitory where the sophomores stayed. The idea was that it was until the end of the festival, but I was not sure about that. Maybe it would be for longer.

When I went back to the room to gather my belongings, I did it without speaking or looking at anyone. Still, I felt the looks on me. More than anything, Yang's hateful look. I put the clothes that I could in my duffel bag along with my armor while my books and other belongings in the backpack that I took to class and secure Requiem on my belt.

I was going to cross the door (maybe the last time in a while) when Ruby grabbed my arm.

"You don't have to do this," she said. "You know it."

"Yes. But it necessary," I replied giving her a kind smile. "It's not like you're not going to see me again."

"Still…"

"Hey, it's ok," I tried to comfort her. "I'll be fine."

She studie my face, seeking any trace of lie.

"See you tomorrow," then she kissed me on the cheek before I left the room.

I ran into the JNPR team in the corridor, but, from the expression they had, I knew they were already aware of what had happened. I could not help feeling embarrassed, so I didn't make eye contact with them and kept walking towards the main entrance.

Ozpin and Glynda waited for me outside the building and showed me the way to my temporary residence.

The room was the same as for other teams: 4 beds, 4 desks, a closet and a bathroom with 4 showers. There was no difference from where I stayed before.

Ozpin grabbed a chair and sipped from his cup.

"Well, now that we have more privacy, I would like to hear your point of view about today's events."

I knew the old man would make the question anytime soon, so I sat on a bed.

"I was doing great with the simulations. The system worked fine and smoothly and I having a great time, but…"

"The Soul Reaper appeared."

I nodded.

"I don't know exactly what happened. I felt as if I was a kid again that day I was marked. I felt a deep fear and only wanted to get away." Then I remembered what my sword told me, "According Requiem, I was under the effects of a semblance of illusion."

"Requiem?" Glynda asked confused.

"My sword."

"You sword… warned you about the semblance?"

"Not only that. He also dispelled it."

The deputy headmistress frowned, skeptical to my words. Then I remembered that only my closest friends had knowledge about my sword being sentient.

"Maybe it'd be better you see by yourself," I grabbed my sword and passed to Glynda, who grabbed it from the sheath.

"Greetings, Miss Goodwitch."

"Kya!" the woman gave the cutest cry of surprise 've ever heard from the lady and juggled with Requiem before holding him once recovered.

"May I?" Ozpin asked politely making a gesture towards the sword.

I nodded in affirmation.

He grabbed Requiem by the handle from the grasp of Glynda.

"Hello, Professor Ozpin."

"Nice to meet you, Requiem," Ozpin spoke in a way he'd talk with an actual person. "So, this is an awakened Muramasa weapon. Really outstanding."

If the weapons could blush, Requiem would be like a tomato.

"Oh, stop it."

"Kaiden said you detected a semblance taking over him during the simulation. Could you elaborate?"

"Of course. If Miss Goodwitch doesn't mind and wants to hear, she only needs to place a hand on me."

Ozpin transmitted his words to Glynda, who carefully touched the handle as if it were red hot.

Requiem gave a detailed explanation of my state under the hallucination and how he used my aura to counteract the semblance. I, on my part, described how I felt during that time and of which I had barely noticed; Like the slight dizziness I felt, a small buzzing that I felt in my ears and that sensation in my eyes that was like seeing in the middle of the smoke.

The teachers only asked occasional questions but listened carefully to each word.

"I see," was the only thing the headmaster said when we finished with the explanation.

"Who could have done it?" I wondered analyzing the facts. A prankster? Someone who wanted to sabotage the festival?

"We don't know yet, but I'll be informing the General to increase security. For now, you need to rest" Ozpin indicated standing up and leaving my sword on the bed.

"Tomorrow will be attractions and folk dances, so you will have time to clear your mind before the tournament begins. If you need something or remember something else, do not hesitate to call," Glynda told me in a kind manner.

"Thank you."

However, Ozpin suddenly stopped with the hand on the doorknob, "By the way, in some days we'll be meeting the candidate to be the new Fall Maiden. I'll be in contact."

Without saying another word, the teachers left, closing the door and leaving me alone in my new room.

Fatigue finally caught up with me. I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. I pulled my scroll out of my pants and started checking my notifications.

I had messages from my sisters, my mom, Oren, Conner, Cammie and others. My mom had called me several times so I braced myself for the claims that would be made to me and dialed.

The scroll rang once when…

"Finally! I thought you would be too famous now to call your mother."

"Sorry, mom. It's been a busy day."

"I noticed. We put a screen in the school and watched the whole ceremony. Why didn't you tell me that that was what you helped Atlas with? It was incredible."

"I could not reveal anything because of confidentiality."

""Even your dear mother?"

"More than anything."

"Anyway, who's everyone over there? How's my daughter-in-law?"

I hesitated for a moment if I should tell her the truth.

"Everyone is fine. Ruby is with the girls out there. Meanwhile, I'm in my room resting."

Basically I wasn't lying, but rather omitting details.

"Very good. Then I'll let you rest and call at another time. Your sisters and I will be cheering for you."

"Thanks. I'll do my best."

"I know you will. Sleep well, sweetie," it was the last thing she said before hanging up.

Once again I was left alone in the silence of my new room, interrupted from time to time with the sound of the messages I sent to those who had greeted me before. Once I finished with Conner's, I left my scroll beside my bed and stared at the ceiling as the room darkened.

My stomach growled, warning me that I had not eaten since breakfast and required food, but I didn't feel like going to the cafeteria and my food container was still in the refrigerator of my old building. Maybe the vending machine by the entrance would have something good.

The good thing was that the architecture of the second year's dormitory was not different from where I was before. The only thing that changed was the room numbers and the name of the team that occupied them.

I crossed what was the common room and found the vending machine next to the main entrance. The most I wanted of the products that were inside was a bread stuffed with jam and a bottle of chocolate milk. I was taking out my wallet when someone spoke to me.

"Hey, Kaiden. How curious to see you here."

"Hi, Coco."

The team leader was dressed as if she were about to enter a fashion show at any moment, wearing sunglasses even though it was already getting dark.

"Good show you gave today," she complimented me. "Although I was surprised they put a Soul Reaper in the simulation."

"I think they wanted to demonstrate what the Holosseum could achieve."

"And are you okay with that?" she asked with a little concern. "I know that seeing that Grimm again after what happened that day has had a strong impact on you."

"Maybe it surprised me, yes, but I'm fine, really."

Coco looked at me with an expression that told me she was not going to fall for that, but would not insist.

"Aha, of course, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Ruby."

"Well, I was re-posted in a room available here for the duration of the tournament, and according to Ozpin it is for everyone to be able to concentrate on the combats without distractions," I lied.

"Why? Have Ruby and you been naughty?" she teased with a sly grin.

"Shut up."

"My, my. Don't get mad. It's fine to have fun once a while," she winked. I didn't want figure out what she meant. "By the way, the guys and me are going to grab something to eat. Wanna join us?"

"No, but thanks. I want to put my things in my new room and then rest. It has been a long day for me."

"Got it. If you need something, you know the way to our room. After all, you managed to pass out drunk at our doorstep."

I let out an annoyed sigh.

"You're not letting it die, do ya?"

"Nope."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Another nightmare.

I woke up in middle of the night for the sixth time. My sweat beaded my forehead while the neck of my gray t-shirt was soaked.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes as if that would erase the images of the nightmare out of my mind. The scene was different every time but it always had to do with the Reaper and Ruby being hurt. Over and all over again in a hellish cycle.

For a moment I was worried I had awoken anyone, but I remembered I was alone in the room. The other three bed in the room were empty with me being the only one staying there.

I opened my scroll to see how much I had managed to sleep since my last attempt.

30 minutes.

Every time I closed my eyes it was to be tormented by those images that would not let me rest.

Feeling that beautiful mixture of sensations like drowsiness, regret and self-loathing, I made my way staggering towards the bathroom and refreshed my face to wipe away the sweat. I really looked bad seeing the reflection in the mirror. I needed sleep. My body needed rest after that fucking day.

Then I remembered something I had kept in case that situation happened and knew what I should do. It wasn't a thing I wanted to do, but I had no choice.

I grabbed the case where I kept my hygiene supplies (toothbrush, dental floss, deodorant, shaver, etc) and looked for the bottle I was looking for. It did not provoke any enthusiasm to see the yellow plastic with the same amount of antidepressants that I remembered. The informational label was a bit discolored but I could see that the medication was not yet expired, so I removed the lid and shook the little bottle until a pill fell into my hand. I hesitated for a second, but I did not think about it anymore and threw it in my mouth. The bitter taste started my mouth. I grabbed the half empty bottle of water and chugged all the liquid in an attempt to make the sour sensation disappear.

I returned to bed and browsed some websites before I felt the pills making effect.

When I was finally feeling drowsy, I closed all the apps and reopened a message I received hours ago.

 **From: Ruby**

 **Sweet dreams**

Sadly, when I closed my eyes, I dove into the darkness of the dreamless sleep I thought I had left behind.

* * *

 **Well, the Vytal Festival has begun an not in the right foot. And there's more incoming!**

 **Dandyrr0403:** Thanks and there's more coming!

 **Alphazero524:** Ah, ya veo que eres un hombre de cultura.

 **Gizmo Gear:** Yep, just like the Fappening

 **Obsidian Prime:** Cool!

 **EeveeTheImmortal:** Lolololol

 **Frostburn243:** What? Do you want a medal? *opens a drawer and gives the golden medal* Here. You earned it, buddy.

 **the silver-eyed knight:** Good question. I don't know certainly but I'd put Kaiden between Pyrrha and Yang.

 **What's gonna happen next? Would Kaiden regain RWBY'S trust? Who was the stranger enjoying the time of demise of our protagonist? Will anyone give me the Spiderman game as present?**

 **Reddlotus- Umm, no. I would rather save it for your possible xmas... but I'm not that kind! xD**

 **Another question: who's gonna replace Reddlotus as the new beta reader?**

 **Wait for the next chapter for possible answers ;)**

 **By the way, why didn't you tell me the story reached the 100K+ views!**


	62. Round One

**Hello everybody!**

 **Still following the story? Cool because the real shit is coming so brace yourselves.**

 **We'll be starting the Vytal Tournament so be ready for anything, even if you already saw it on the show.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 62: Round One

-o-

The next morning was not easy, having to deal with the effects of the medication again. Yes, I could sleep a little better, but I felt lethargic at the same time it was hard for me to get used to waking up without having dreamed of anything. It was like closing your eyes for a moment and opening them just to see that it was already morning and you felt disoriented by the rapid transition.

My first option was to soak my head in the sink. Not very effective but it is a start. Already a little awake, I took my clothes and had a shower of cold water. Now that cleared my head.

When I stepped out from the dorm, it was still early to see what's good in the festival playgrounds, so it'd be better to eat something before it was crowded.

I don't remember exactly what I ate, except that, whatever I put on my plate, I quickly devoured it in response to the hunger I felt. I can say the same about dessert. At least that helped lift my spirits a little.

Once I finished filling my stomach, I hurried back to the room. I didn't want to have an uncomfortable encounter with RWBY or JNPR.

I brushed my teeth as soon as I arrived and sat at one of the desks to maintain my equipment. However, there was not much to do since I had done it a day before the demonstration and the only thing I could do was grease the mechanism of my gauntlets. I finished a few minutes and I lay down on the bed to surf the net with my scroll, but there were plenty of notes about the festival and essays about the Holosseum; Apparently everyone was surprised in a good way the inclusion of the Soul Reaper in the simulation and few were alarmed by his presence. I closed the device. I didn't want to remember Atlas' invention.

I lay on the bed in the silence of the room.

The more I wanted to forget everything, the more I remembered.

Then someone knocked at the door.

That was odd. Besides Glynda and Ozpin, nobody knew exactly where I was staying.

I opened the door to find…

"Jaune."

"Hey, Kaiden. Good morning."

"How did you find my room?"

"I called Glynda and she told me."

"How do you have Glynda's number?"

"Long story. May come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I can't offer anything yet."

"Don't worry," he said looking arounf the room. "Huh. It's the same as ours. I thought second year's were different."

"Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"You know it, don't you? About yesterday."

The blonde guy froze and turned around to look at me with sadden eyes.

"When Ruby and the girls left in a hurry, I knew they had the same thoughts as me: the sudden appearance of the Soul Reaper caused you a big shock. If we had reached the transport on time..." he clenched his fists. "You don't have to isolate you because of it, man. We understand what you've gone through."

"I know, but I attacked Ruby. I'm not in good terms with her team."

"Ruby told us she talked to you and both of you were ok."

"But it doesn't mean her team thinks the same. You didn't see their faces, Jaune. Weiss and Blake had fear in their eyes. Yang probably will rip me apart the moment she sees me."

"Have you talked to them?"

"No, because the same reason I couldn't see you yesterday: shame. Everytime I think the things are going fine, somehow I end up screwing it. After getting my memories and Torchwick in jail, I thought I could enjoy life for a little while. But no, some douchebag decides to throw me another rock."

 **[A/N: Achoooo!]**

Jaune observed me, quiet.

"Kaiden, how long have we been friends?"

"Since our first day at Beacon," I answered. "When Ruby and I found you barfing at a trash can."

Jaune glared me while I smirked.

"Anyway, all this time we have learned several facets of the other as well as the lowest points we have been in. But, we have also supported each other. You supported me when I had my problem with Cardin, despite rejecting it constantly. I did the same when you had amnesia, although everything did not go well. Now I will do it one more time. Anything that is within my reach, I will help you."

"Thank you, Jaune," I appreciated his words. "You're a good friend."

"Nothing you wouldn't do for me if I were in your shoes," he then walked towards the door. "The team is going to the festival. Wanna joins us?"

"I'll make a few adjustments to my equipment. Sorry," I lied.

"Don't sweat it," he brushed it off. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

"Thanks," I said before he left the room.

Once again I was alone in the room, falling into my bed with the silence that was barely interrupted by the sound of the hands of my watch.

On the one hand I wanted to go to the fair and see if I could distract myself a little and clear my mind. On the other hand, I was afraid to meet with Weiss, Blake or (worse) Yang if they were already there.

I thought and thought carefully for a long time until a word was heard in the silence.

"Fuck", I groaned, standing up in one jump. I grabbed my jacket and left the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The stretch of the academy to the festival grounds was not much, so visitors from outside the academy didn't have to walk a lot.

On the way, several of them recognized me from the demonstration and gave me compliments and congratulations on the "success" of the project. I could only give them my best smile and thank them. If only they knew.

The place was full of people. Everyone browsing through the stands to see the merchandise they sold. There was for any person, such as clothes, fashion accessories or shoes, even specialized for hunters as is the case of ammunition, knives and dust bins. There were also stalls that served food of all kinds and from different places, filling the air with an aroma that made my stomach growl like ursa.

I hadn't been to many fairs in several years. I remember that I was accompanied by Alice and my sisters as a child. When one of us wanted a prize and we could not win it, she offered to do it. When she passed away, I lost interest and focused on my training. Now, being there, a knot formed in my throat with that remembrance.

 _You should see what the Vytal Festival is like in Vale. Maybe one day I'll take you._

Those were her words the last fair she went with me.

"Hey."

The voice startled me.

"Hey, Ruby," I greeted my girlfriend.

Ruby watched me closely with her silver eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, all right." His face told me clearly that she did not believe in my words. "Well, it's just that I have not been to this type of event for a while and it made me remember when I went to the fair in Aztlan with Alice for the last time."

She took my hand, "Maybe she's with you right now. One never know."

"You're right," feeling the warmth of her hand comforted me. "Did you come by yourself?"

"No, the team is here," Ruby informed me jerking a thumb behind.

Not far away were the remaining members of the RWBY team, who were staring at us. I gave a little wave with my hand, which Blake and Weiss replied with some hesitation while Yang glared at me with a distrustful look in her lilac eyes. She muttered something before walking away. Her teammates looked at her with concern and then at us in the same way. Ruby nodded in some kind of signal and they followed behind the blonde.

"I talked to them. Weiss and Blake seemed to understand, but Yang…"

"Still wants to kill me."

"Just give her some time. She'll be the same once she calms down."

"I hope so, otherwise I'll have to buy another attachment for her motorcycle," I had never seen my sister-in-law smile so much until the box arrived with the headlights that she had requested and that I had paid for. I still could not believe that my life had cost me a couple of lights of 300 lien. "So, what now?"

"It's a festival, Kai, let's have fun."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the rest of the day Ruby and I were with each festival attraction.

We walked all over the place tasting every meal that was put in front of us like Mistral noodles, Atlas skewers, Vacuo drinks and a bit of Vale's traditional ice cream.

I thought the games were going to be easy considering our skills and semblances, but the managers showed me how wrong I was to have aura detectors to know if someone cheated and games being more complicated than usual. In the end, I could only get a stuffed corgi for Zwei (who apparently took my futon).

The day went by in a flash and the sun was setting, so the last thing we would do was get on the wheel of fortune. We didn't talk being up there. We just enjoyed the moment.

"Check it out!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly when we reached the top and did not blame her.

The orange sky shone brightly as the sun slowly disappeared on the horizon and gave way to the impending night. The view was wonderful. But nothing like Ruby.

I think I saw her more than at sunset when she turned to see me. The words were not necessary. I pulled my face towards her until our lips joined.

I felt as if I were breathing again after I was suffocating in a sea of regrets. The sweet scent that she gave off made the events of the previous day disappear from my mind. Now the only thing I thought about was her.

Maybe it would take a while for things to calm down between my friends and me (especially Yang), but I'd trust Ruby words about everything being fine.

I just enjoyed the moment.

After all, tomorrow would be a new day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd was euphoric.

The comments of Port and Oobleck-

"Doctor!"

Seriously?! Again?!

The comments of Port and DOCTOR Oobleck were barely muffled by the gunshots and explosions taking place in the arena.

The team round had started and now there was a fight that I would not miss for nothing: RWBY's first match. The match was very close because it was on par with ABRN from Haven Academy. It was so intense that I could barely stay in my seat.

"Come on, Ruby!" I could not help but scream. "Show them what you got, baby!"

"Uh, dude, I think you should chill," Jaune told me.

"Can't I give some encouragement to my girlfriend and her team?"

"Yes, that's fine, but maybe you exaggerate a bit."

"Bullshit!"

My friend then pointed up and down at what I was wearing.

What was wrong with it? It was just a cap with the Ruby emblem, a shirt with the phrase "Do not mess with m. My girlfriend is a huntress" and a little banner with her face. What's the problem of cheering my girl?

"Seriously, it's embarrassing sitting with you," Nora said from her seat. "And I'm in the same team as Jaune."

"Nora," Ren scolded his friend.

"You know I'm kidding."

"Still, I think you need to calm down a little bit" Pyrrha spoke. "I'm pretty sure that Ruby knows you're cheering her up."

"Fiiiine," I groaned slumping on my seat, arms folded.

My bad mood short lived when Weiss froze two of the three remaining members of ABRN (the fourth one was taken out from the ring thanks to Blake) into a giant ball of ice. The frozen sphere slowly rolled towards the last member, Arslan, who bare handedly shattered it and released her teammates.

Weiss then made a ramp with ice Dust and Yang slided across as she grabbed Blake's weapon and the brunette swung her around to gain speed. The blonde leaped still grabbing Blake's weapon. Belladonna got impulse from Ruby to fly ahead Yang and yank the ribbon to throw her forward. Yang land a critical blow on the 3 foes at the same time to send them away, out of the ring.

The moment when the horn rang, all of us cheered RWBY's first victory in the Vyal Festival. I was sure it'd be the first of many more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm starving!" Nora grumbled.

"Nora, you ate two hot dogs, an ice cream sandwich and a jumbo soda at the Colosseum," Ren recounted. "How are you still hungry?"

"Hey, I'm a growing girl."

"For the amount of food you eat, one can say that you will grow from side to side," I ventured to say before getting elbowed.

After RWBY's fight, JNPR and I descended to the fairgrounds to walk around until it was their turn to fight. Ruby and the others went ahead to celebrate their triumph so we headed to join them.

"Ready for your fight?" I asked them.

"I can't wait! We're gonna be unstoppable!" Nora exclaimed excited.

"I'm sure we'll do well," Pyrrha replied optimistic. "We've trained hard these months."

"And Jaune's technique has improved a lot," Ren commented.

"But it wouldn't have been possible without you guys for helping me."

"We are a team, Jaune," Pyrrha kindly smile at him. "That's what we do: support each other."

My friend lightly blushed at his secret girlfriend's words.

The charming moment suddenly finished when a familiar voice screamed:

"What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance."

Weiss, along with the rest of RWBY, was seated at a food stand with several noodle bowls served. What surprised me the most were two things: one, the credit card embed on the wood of the counter like a shuriken, and two, the register cashier displayed 'Declined' with bright, red letters on its screen.

I think I could scratch "Witnessing a Schnee's credit card being declined" from "Things to see before dying (again)" list.

"Nooooo," Blake weeped when the shopkeeper took away her bowl of noodles with fish.

It was my turn to save the day.

"Maybe I can help?" I said taking out my card from my wallet.

"Kai!" Ruby cheered.

"You don't have to," Weiss politely objected.

"But he could!" Blake thought otherwise.

Yang said nothing. Just looked at me with distrust. It kinda made me feel bad, but at least I could mend the things with the rest of the team.

"I insist. You did it great during your fight."

"I hope you don't mind if we join you," Pyrrha said in her usual kind manner.

"The more, the merrier," Yang stated finally taking her eyes off me and smiling at her friends.

I sat with JNPR before ordering, taking seat next to Ren at the other end of the bar.

Despite being the bowl so huge, I finished it completely. The texture of the noodles filled my stomach until I couldn't take another bite. If we weren't in public, I could have unfastened my belt and pants to alleviate the pressure of my expanded belly.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked.

"Of course," Pyrrha affirmed. "It'll give us energy."

Right after that, Nora lets out a thunderous belch that shook the empty bowls at the stand. Damn.

"Uuuugh," Jaune groaned, face planting against the wood. "If I barf, I'm blaming you."

"Oh! Aim it to the enemy!" Nora suggesting maliciously.

"Nora, that's disgusting," Ren scolded the girl, but he then turned to Jaune. "But if you have the urge…"

"Got it," he said raising a thumb.

Pyrrha patted the boy's back and stood up, "Well, we should be off."

"So, you guys are ready?" Ruby asked.

"Of course!" Noke spoke. "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, and ...Jaune. We've trained all year. Our weapons are awesome. Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh… Jaune!"

"Any objections?" I said looking at JNPR's leader, who still had his face against the counter.

"She's not wrong…"

Talking about low self-esteem…

"I'm kidding! He knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that could happen is we lose! Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures. Our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to. We'll be officially renamed Team LOSE-iper!" Nora blurted with a nervous laughing before banging her head on the wood and let out a weak sob.

"Sooo yeah. We're feeling pretty good," Ren finished the monologue.

"Don't fret," Pyrrha calmed her teammates. "If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not… well, murderers."

She was right. After all the events of that year, a sanctioned fight against other people of the academies was a piece of cake.

"Yeah, don't sweat it! We've all faced way worse before," Yang agreed with the redhead.

"Let's see: Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath…" Blake began recalling all our previous encounters.

"Don't forget the faunus trafficking organization and S-rank Grimm," I added to the list.

"And that's all while we were still in training! Oh, imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!" Ruby, for some reason, was excited to get more thrilling sensation dealing with worse enemies.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal…" Weiss muttered.

"I just want to take the things easy for the remainder of the year," I said remembering all the things I had been through.

The intercom turned on to let out Port's voice.

"Would Team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately."

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago!" Doctor Oobleck added before ending the message.

"Time to go," Pyrrha helped Jaune to stand up and left for their match.

The score? Let's say they had a smashing victory.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I can say about the match between SSSN and NDGO besides I lost 20 lien to Blake? The girls did it right and Nebula gave a good fight. Bonus: I discovered that Neptune was afraid of water. Oooooh, the things I could with that information.

For sar RWBY, JNPR and SSN had reached the doubles rounds.

Now it was time for the Special Units to play.

After watching some fights, it was my turn.

The crowd cheered when I stepped on the arena at the same time my foe did the same.

The guy seemed slender without a lot of muscles, but enough to let me know I wasn't dealing with a wimp. He was dressed in a green jacket with a white undershirt and gray pants, in which two daggers hung on each side. His reddish hair barely let me see his hazel eyes. Because of his height, he could deduce that he was a third or fourth year.

"Welcome to the third fight of the Special Units branch!" Port's voice spoke through the speakers.

"The previous ones were amazing and I'm sure that this one won't be the exception," Oobleck joined him. "Specially since we already saw one of the contestant in action more than once."

"From Haven academy, Special Unit Araig Gwyrd!"

A side of the crowd roared at the mention of the name.

"And from Beacon Academy, Special Unit Kaiden 'Grimm Reaper' Noir!"

Another side of the colosseum roared excited.

"Now let's see what scenario will be selected from the roulette."

The holographic images began rolling to decide the environment where we'd be fighting. Then stopped. City and Forest. Our surroundings changed to set the ruins of an abandoned city behind me and the other side a grove with boulders scattered around.

"Competitors, get ready!"

 **[Play "Warriors," Imagine Dragons]**

I took a deep breath, unholstered Samaritan and placed my hand on Requiem's handle.

It was time. My first official fight in the Vytal Festival.

I felt many things at the same time. Anxiety. Excitement. Nervousness. I wasn't letting it stop me. I was ready to give my best shot in the tournament and aim to the highest.

Araig stood on his battle stance and didn't bother to wield his weapons. On his face appeared a sly grin. I had a very bad feeling about that.

The fight started.

The guy made the first move, raising his hands towards me and shot something white from the wrists that hit me on my shoulder before I evaded the rest of the projectiles. It was a kind of white ball that was now attached to me. With the tip of my sword I could remove it but now it was stuck on the blade. I ignored that for the moment (despite Requiem's complaints) and focused on the moment.

I shot several times but my bullets but it was not effective, since Araig moved his wrists to make a kind of spider web that caught them. Then another sticky ball hit my gun. No matter how hard I pulled the trigger, no shot came out.

"Damn it," I cursed, changing Samaritan to into bowie knife. At least the mechanism to change shapes had no problems was intact. "It will be like this then."

I went on the offensive wielding my knife and sword to attack. Araig threw more sticky balls that passed by when I used my semblance to take the shape of black smoke. However, I noticed a glint in his eyes when I resumed my physical form, shooting in that second at my feet. I stopped in my tracks when I could not take off the material that was holding me to the ground.

I struggled to free myself but the material was too strong to do it on my own. I raised my sword to cut it, but I could only deflect an attack from a dagger that went to my side. Then the other to my chest. Araig had not wasted his time and took advantage of my brief moment of confusion to approach a distance in which I could barely defend myself.

I could not change shape again because, if I was just not moving, I would return to the same position where my feet were stuck in that web. I needed direction and speed to make it work. Then I had a revelation: he had studied me. I showed the world my abilities when I gave the demotion of the Holosseum; possible adversaries included. They sure had studied my strengths and weaknesses in case they had to face me. I was at a disadvantage only with Araig, but with the rest of the Special Units.

I defended myself as much as I could. Every blow I could not block was a portion of my aura that I lost. I could not have time to free my feet and recover my mobility due to the quick stabbing that I received. I was a fly trapped on a cobweb and I was being devoured by the spider.

Or that was until Araig lunged forward with both daggers, which I dodged crouching only to get up quickly and connected a strong header on his chin. I felt my brain explode in my skull from the blow, but I let go of the pain on my side to free my feet and start to fight back. I was able to return several blows that I had received before, but he was not going to be left arms crossed and responded to my attacks quickly. Our blades collided and we struggled to have the advantage. The boy must have understood his situation, as he stepped aside and withdrew towards the ruined city.

My first thought was that he was preparing a trap for me in that area and it was dangerous to go, but I would not wait for him to come out of his own free will so I followed him. However, I understood that I had made a mistake.

Requiem was snatched from my hands along with Samaritan from behind. Turning to see, Araig was standing on a lamp post with my weapons hanging by a thread. If you had could hear the cusses my sword was screaming.

"Hey, if you wanted to see my weapons closely, you could have said please."

"Where's the fun of that?"

I grabbed the nearest metal pipe and wielded it like a spear. I did not know if the fighting style that Alice used to handle would be useful with my improvised weapon, but I had no other choice. I adopted the posture that she used when we practiced: straight back, legs spread and standing firm, a hand holding firmly the rear while another one did the same in the middle part.

I tapped the front end against the floor to taunt my adversaire with a grin on my face; a tactic that Alice always used to piss me off. It resulted effective when Araig jumped off the post, shotting more adhesive balls. I used the tube to get away, but the end that was propped on the ground that held by the material shot and remained fixed in place. The metal flexed more than it could without bending before it was used as a spring to return and give a good kick in the face.

None of us dared to give as the battle raged on.

His daggers slice the air, letting out a deathly whistle. My hands danced around the metal tube, recreating every move I remembered from my master as I added my semblance to complement my technique. Until that moment I had not realized how versatile that weapon was. If you got too close, I just needed to turn it over 180 degrees to shorten the distance and hit with another end before recovering a little space.

Araig launched his web once more, this time sticking to one end of the tube. I started to spin the tip in circles until a white ball formed as one does with the pasta using a fork. I pulled the thread, just like a fisherman, and gave him a strong blow when he was within reach. He was projected by the impact several meters back, but, before crashing into something, he fixed several threads on several surfaces to brake and return forcefully to me while firing more adhesive projectiles. By pure reflex, I changed to an intangible form to let them pass by through me before I got back together and realized my mistake. I barely had time to protect myself with my weapon before being thrown hard through the air. When I noticed, I was flying over the center area of the ring and it did not look like I was going to stop before I got to the edge.

I fired a line to the nearest surface and started to recover cable to avoid being thrown out of the combat area. I felt a strong pull on my arm before approaching the ground with speed, landing on the grass and hitting a rock.

In the middle of the confusion I lost the grip of the tube, so at that moment I was unarmed. Once the world stopped me from spinning, I would have to arm myself again. I was standing up, leaning on the big rock I had hit, when my hands were suddenly rendered useless with more of those sticky projectiles. Now they were stuck on the rocky surface without me being able to use my weapons or my semblance to free myself. I was trapped.

Araig was standing with one hand raised on the edge of the ruins. By the expression I could barely distinguish from his face, he was satisfied with his aim when he managed to hit me from that distance. He then took up his position and launched into the attack with his daggers wielded.

My mind began to analyze the situation at full speed. My hands were trapped, preventing me from using my weapons or any ability. It was attached to a large rock. Araig was approaching at great speed, ready to finish me off.

I thought and thought until I had an idea. It was crazy but it was the best I could think of.

Firmly planting my feet on the floor and straightening my back, I channeled my aura into my limbs to strengthen them and prepare them for what I was about to do. Once everything was in place, I started trying to lift a boulder of at least 150 kilograms. I could not stop with Araig at least halfway.

Little by little I could feel the rock begin to give way to my efforts, barely lifting an inch from the ground. Without losing a second more, I swinged it as fast as I could screaming:

"Fore!"

I felt how the big piece of stone hit something at the same time that pulled me because of the impulse added to the weight of what was attached to me.

It was when I listened to the elimination buzz and the cheers from the crowd.

 **[Song ends]**

"Gwryd is thrown out of the ring and Noir is the winner!" I heard Oobleck say through the speakers.

"He will now move up to the next round of the Special Units branch," Port added with a certain tone of pride.

With a long sigh of relief, I collapsed on the rock and began to catch my breath. Lifting a big weight like that really had exhausted me, but at least I managed to get my Yang side out in time.

I looked at the stands looking for Ruby, who was cheering my victory.

I wanted to say greet, but my hands were still attached to the great mass.

Now now the question was: How the hell was I going to remove that cobweb?

* * *

 **Let's check the reviews:**

 **dandyrr0403:** "Why" you are wondering? The answer is simple: I'm an asshole ;)

 **Gizmo Gear:** Yep. You're right

 **Obsidian Prime:** You know what's serious shit? Playing God of War in hard mode after accidently deleting you previous saved file before NG+ was updated.

 **Guest chapter 61:** Gracias :)


	63. The Good, The Bad and The Qrow

**You don't know how long I wanted to use this title.**

 **We're two weeks away from an important event this month: My birthday... oh, yeah, and RWBY Vol 6.**

 **ReddLotus- Sooo your B-day is on the 27th? Plus who's watched the trailer and noticed the white version of Ruby semblance?**

 **Obviously it's the same as Ruby and Nora during their fight with the Geist in the beginning of Vol 4. This time with Weiss.**

 **Until we find out if that's true, enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

Chapter 63: The Good, The Bad and The Qrow

-o-

After the assistants helped me to remove the cobwebs off my hands, I proceeded to retrieve my weapons that still were hanging from the lamp post. The lecture that Requiem gave me about never letting the guard down lasted enough to shared some friendly words with Araig about the fight, cross the dressing room, walk the hallways until joining Ruby and Weiss; Blake and Yang had gone ahead to the fairgrounds.

The Schnee insisted about taking the next transport to the academy for some reason and she wanted me to go with her and Ruby. During the trip, she bounced on her seats like a kid being taken to the pet store for a puppy which was unusual one her. Right when we landed and the doors opened, she left in a hurry with us behind running another platform where an Atlas ship stood while its occupants descended.

"Weiss, what is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?" Ruby questioned her teammate.

"Winter," it's the only answer we got.

"Hold on. Your sister?" I said, remembering she sometimes told us about her. She really thought highly of her.

In the distance I could make out a figure that stood out among the other soldiers. The uniform was different from the rest besides that the posture denoted great discipline and rectitude. The most striking thing was a white hair that looked like my friend's, although it was arranged in an impeccable bun. Damn, Weiss would still have hope is she resembled to her sister when she gets older.

"WINTER!" Weiss called out her sister. It was unusual she spoke out loud like that.

The woman turned around to see her sister as we approached.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss began speaking before stopping and adopting a refined posture. "Oh, your presence honors us."

"Beacon, it's been a long time," Winter said gazing the academy behind us. "The air feels… different."

"I mean, it is fall so it's probably colder…," Ruby commented, earning an exasperated look from the heiress and punch on her shoulder.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked her sister, ignoring my girlfriend twitching in pain.

"Classified."

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

Did she like to say that word as I did when asked about the Holosseum? I don't blame her. It's cool to say it.

Now there was an awkward silence. Neither of the sisters said a single word.

"Well, this is nice… I think," Ruby said, as uncomfortable as me.

"You're going to love it here!" Wess exclaimed excited. "I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy," Winter interrupted. "That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry."

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter."

Damn. Those words were so cold they burned. It was like dealing with Day One Weiss all over again.

"But we won."

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed," Winter objected. She then raised a hand and gave a command to her robotic scort that was standing behind her, "Leave us."

The machines obeyed without complain and stepped back, next to the ship.

Winter let out a tired sigh and her posture turned a little bit relaxed.

"How have you been?" She asked her sister in a kinder voice.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking," Weiss began talking excitedly. "I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class. The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm-!

WHACK!

Winter's hand suddenly slapped my friend's head, interrupting once again her speech and growing a lump on her head.

"Silence, you boob!" The oldest Schnee roared angered. "I don't recall asking about your ranking.I asked how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, I got Ruby and Kaiden," Weiss pointed at us.

"Hehehe, boob," Ruby snorted pushing the bump back inside Weiss' head.

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of," she declared with disappointment in her voice, looking up and down Ruby. "How appropriately… underwhelming."

If she weren't a high ranked Atlas office, I'd be making sure she at least respected my girlfriend.

Ruby apparently noticed my reaction and gave a discrete gesture with her hand to not confront the woman.

"Uhh, thank you," she politely replied, not caring about those words.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh, yes, of course! The honor is in my… court," Ruby made a cringy attempt of a lady-like bow, but she actually made an impression of a hummingbird when she lost her balance.

"Kaiden Noir," Winter then turned to me. "General Ironwood informed about you. Thank you for your assistance with the Holosseum project and for your interest of friendship with Weiss."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Schnee," I said cordially with giving an cordial bow. "Weiss has been a good friend to me and had aided me whenever I needed help. Also, I'm honored of being considered to being part of a great project from Atlas."

' _Despite being lied and forced to fight a Grimm that I clearly refused to face,'_ I bitterly thought.

Winter watched me closely with a face that seemed to say 'This may not be a lost cause after all' before returning to her sister.

"I have business with the general and your headmaster," she announced. "But seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?!"

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards," the woman indicated walking away with the robot escorts following behind.

"Of course." Weiss joined her. "Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk... beds?" I heard Winter asked confused.

"Alright!" Ruby said. "We'll catch up- wait, uh… I mean, I will… reconvene with you both at a later… juncture! At a juncture, yeah."

She got not response since both Schnees couldn't hear her(or just ignored her).

"Smooth," I grinned.

"Shut up," she groaned folding arms and elbowed me at a side.

"The lady desires a beverage?" I asked using the same way of speaking as her.

"Yes, please."

We walked on another round from the one used by the Schnee sisters until we got a vending machine near the amphitheatrum. Afterwards, we looked for an empty bench to sit down. Then, we just chatted about anything. Our respective fights, weapons, something we watched online, etc.

There came a point in the conversation in which I completely lost myself in my thoughts while I kept staring at the people who came and went in the campus with all tranquility. They didn't know that, several meters below the ground, there was a girl in a coma who could use her abilities without resorting to dust or semblances, but to true magic. They also didn't know that, somewhere, there were the people who were the cause of her state. Everyone was more excited about the next big fight or enjoying the activities of the Vytal Festival. And it is curious to believe that weeks ago I was like them.

I don't know how long I was like that until I realized that a hand was waving in front of my face.

"Remnant to Kaiden, are you there?"

"Here I am," I turned to see Ruby.

"You were not listening to me."

"Of course."

"Let's see, what was I saying?"

"Uhmmm," I hesitated for a moment until I said the first thing that came to mind, "Raisin cookies should be illegal?"

Ruby looked at me with narrowed eyes in suspicion.

"Lucky shot. Seriously, anything on your mind?"

"I was looking a the people passing by and I thought…" Ok. What could I say without sounding too suspicious? "... I'm gonna miss this view."

"What do you mean?" she asked curious.

My eyes began looking around while my brain collected all the info I could use to elaborate further. Then I saw a certain group of guys. Some were wearing the Atlas uniform while other seemed to be from Vacuo and I think I could recognize some Mistral and Vale. All of them chatting and laughing.

"I mean, look at those guys," I said, pointing to the group I had observed. "Months ago there were only Beacon students here, but now there is a great mix of other academies, it's sad that we'll have to say goodbye once the festival is over."

"Yes. I know what you mean," Ruby said putting her head on my shoulder. "I used to see Sun, Neptune and Nebula almost every day, but, we can still visit them at the next festival or after school vacations."

"That's true."

"Speaking of vacations, have you thought about what you will do during the winter holidays?"

"I was thinking about going to Aztlan, spending time with my mom and my sisters, as well as training."

"How about you go to Patch and celebrate New Year with us?" she proposed. "I still haven't asked Weiss and Blake if they're going too, but we can accommodate them in my room and Yang's so that you have the guest room. You'd only have to share it if Uncle Qrow arrives to visit."

"Thank you, but I don't know, Yang and I are not on good terms, let's say. I don't think she'll be happy with me staying after what happened-"

Ruby interrupted me, placing a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure by then she'll have forgiven you. Just give her time," she assured me. "If not, I'll talk to her."

"Sure?"

"Sure, trust me."

"As I always do."

We enjoyed the tranquility between us after that promise until we noticed something curious: several people were running towards the courtyard.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby called one who was passing by.

"Two huntsmen are fighting in the courtyard," was the only thing he said before moving on.

We look at each other, surprised by the information, before jumping up and joining the crowd. It was a good gesture from my girlfriend who did not use her semblance and left me behind. The closer we got to the scene, the more we could hear the sound of the metal colliding with each other. Whoever was fighting, the combat was very intense.

As we entered the crowd, Ruby managed to identify a white figure nearby.

"Weiss!" I called my friend, who turned to see us.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked when she reached her.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss replied infuriated.

"Oh no! Who would do such a thaaaaat is my uncle!" Ruby then yelled excited.

"What?!" Weiss and me exclaimed in surprise.

My head snapped to see if that was true.

Ruby was right.

The speed of both combatants was vertiginous, but I could distinguish who was involved.

On the one hand, Weiss' sister, Winter.

On the other, a guy with graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes Qrow Branwen.

What the hell was doing there? Maybe an issue with Ozpin's circle?

"Kick her butt, uncle Qrow!"

"Uhh, teach him respect, Winter!"

"Yeah, Winter. No mercy!" Ruby looked at me frowning. "Sorry, sweetie. Nothing personal."

I was lying. It was very personal. What heartless fucker makes me watch sad movie of dogs before leaving me abandoned in a forest full of Grimm?

My eyes could barely keep up with the fight. They were both moving at great speed from here to there as their swords clashed with sparks before separating and crashing again.

While Winter's style was elegant and precise, Qrow's was characterized by being more unpredictable and wild. It curious that Winter missed several attacks after berating her sister about it that same day.

The combate reached a turning point occurred when Winter managed to hit a blow on Qrow's face using the knob of her sword. The drunk did not seem to be affected at all when I noticed how his eyes acquired a certain brightness before launching a blow that the Schnee dodged but left a crater on the floor. Qrow followed close behind and threw a cut that obliterated a helpless light pole. They continued to struggle until Winter decided to gain some distance by climbing to the top of an arc while the huntsman was still attacking her with the shotgun built into his weapon and she ran along the archway.

Suddenly, a dense white cloud of vapor enveloped the last place where the woman was seen. I noticed how Qrow prepared for a surprise attack, which occurred when she shot out of hiding, separating her sword in two before attacking. Qrow managed to stop the blow, but still the force was too much so the bow could not hold and collapsed.

The two fell to the ground, but continued fighting without truce with the same speed until Winter threw a thrust that made Qrow was pushed several meters before he embedded his sword on the ground and stop, striking a cool pose.

Showoff.

With a series of elegant movements, Winter embedded one of her sword on the ground and a huge white glyph extended to her feet, from which emerged figures in the shape of birds of the same color. For some reason, they had the appearance of little Nevermores.

"What is she doing?" I asked myself out loud.

"It's a summon," Weiss answered. "A special skill from the Schnee family which allow us to call the Grimm we've defeated before."

"Can you do that?" Ruby asked next.

"N-no yet," she said hesitantly. "But I'm working on it."

I had no opportunity to inquire more about that ability that my friend could potentially develop when the birds rushed at Qrow, who swung his sword to protect himself before sending an aura bow that managed to break the concentration of Winter and put an end to the flock.

The look of both of us gave us a clear warning: the next blow would be decisive.

Qrow shook his sword and the blade spread before bending like a guard. That really surprised me, since I had rarely seen him use that mode. According to what he had told me, he usually used it for when things got serious.

Winter was not going to be left behind either. A glyph appeared behind her and took a pose with a sword in parallel with her chest and the other with her back.

Then Qrow's face changed and he seemed relaxed for some reason, canceling the transformation of his sword and sheathing it, earning a disappointed awww from the crowd.

 _"What the hell is he doing?"_ Requiem asked, surprised.

" _I don't know, but he has something in mind._ "

Something I had learned from an unpredictable teacher like Qrow was to prepare for whatever he came up with; from breaking into the cabin totally wasted to flirting with the daughter of a bartender (veto reason of a bar in Aztlan # 4).

The man looked playfully at Winter and with one hand he provoked her to attack him. With great speed, the white-haired woman shot out with a flash of her glyph with swords pointed at him.

I was on the verge of a heart attack as she approached until a voice called to Winter, stopping her when the tip of her sword was about to pierce his neck.

"SCHNEE!"

Ironwood stood behind his subordinate with his robotic guards and next to him was Penny.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter quickly regained the composure and struck a firm pose.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" he was pissed off.

"He started the altercation, sir."

"That's actually not true, she attacked first," Qrow objected to the accusation.

"Is that right?" The General inquired, but apparently the drunkard was right since there was no answer from the girl.

Wow. First a broken Schnee and now an altercation in which Qrow was involved and he did not begin. What a day.

"And you," Ironwood turned to Qrow and approached. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

Ironwood was about until Ozpin arrived accompanied by Glynda, "Now, now everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the colosseum that I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn."

"Break it up, everyone!" Goodwitch dismissed the crow. "We will take care of this mess."

She then wielded her riding crop and, with swift move, the archway and the fallen lam post were restored as if nothing ever happened.

"Let's go," Ironwood ordered Winter and both started walking away with Penny following behind, who noticed us and waved her hand while Ruby and me returned the greeting.

"UNCLE QROW! Hi," Ruby lunged at her uncle's arm and was lifted effortlessly by him. "Ahh, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!"

"Nope," he jokingly answered, tussling her hair. He then noticed me, "Sup, kiddo? Long time no see."

"Hey, Qrow. How's the most beaten up liver in all Remnant?"

"Hang in there," he said smirking.

"Qrow," Ozpin called the loudmouth huntsman, making Ruby drop. "A word, please."

"I think I'm in trouble."

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard."

"Yeah, I did. Catch you later, kiddos," he fist bumped his niece and nodded at me. Then he left with Ozpin and Glynda.

"And suddenly your recklessness makes sense," Weiss told Ruby.

"You're just mad 'cause he whooped butt," she proudly replied.

"That was a draw at best!"

"I don't know, Weiss," I joined the conversation. "I have the feeling he was playing around. Trust me. I've fought him before."

"Whatever," she grumbled.

Still, it is curious that he is in Beacon and right in the Vytal Festival. According to Ozpin, he was in the field getting information. Coincidence or something else? What I was sure of was that they were going to hold a meeting at that time and apparently I wasn't invited to this one.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was already night when I got a text from Qrow:

 _Behind gym. Dont be late._

For a moment I wondered if I should take my weapons until I remembered I was meeting up Qrow. So, yeah. I grabbed them.

It wasn't so late when I left the bedroom, so there were still people outside and there was no problem with me being outside.

The walk to the building where the gym was fast and I went around it to get to the meeting point.

The place was empty. It was barely illuminated by the distant illuminations of the main avenues and the light of the cracked moon above.

My first instinct was to place my hand on the hilt in case I had to defend myself.

What if the message was a trap? What if someone had taken Qrow's scroll after possibly dealing with him?

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around, unsheathing my sword with speed before seeing who it was.

There was Qrow with his hands raised as if I was mugging him. In one of them was a plastic bag and his flask in the other.

"Hey, hey. Easy, boy. That's how you greet me after so long?"

"When someone tells me that they will see me in a certain place and not be late, I have the idea that that person will be there," I said as I returned Requiem back to his sheath.

"Sorry, I was on my way when I got hungry and went to the store for some snack," he said shaking the bag. "There's more variety of potato chips than when I was studying, you like spicy ones, do not you?"

He reached into the bag and threw me a red packet of potato chips.

"And could not we meet in a better place?"

"When you need privacy, there's nothing better than behind the gym," Qrow said opening a packet of crackers. "If only these walls could say what was done here ..."

"Qrow, I'm not interested in knowing what things you did and with whom," I interrupted him before he said anything that could mark me for life.

"Alright, then let's go to the point," he said once he swallowed his cracker. "Ozpin filled you in. How much did he tell you?"

"In summary: magic exists; there are 4 women who can use it and each one represents a season of the year, there are people who want to appropriate that power; the current Fall Maiden is in a coma to have part of his power snatched by these bastards; and now Ozpin is looking for a candidate to transfer the remaining powers before Amber dies. I think that's all I know for now."

"Jeez, and how are you taking all that information?"

"If I'm honest, it's scarier the more I process it. First I had to deal with Grimm, White Fang and other criminals..."

"Wait. What?"

"But now I'm playing in another league, more fuck up with something more sinister ready to lunge at us." I took a deep breath to cool down. "But I got my reasons to do it."

"Like what?"

"It's a long story."

"Well," Qrow sat on the grass, leaning back against the wall, and took a sip from his flask. "We got all night."

I remember how I enjoyed the Qrow stories every time he visited Alice (being sober, of course). I would sit still while he recounted his experiences. Things did not change that much when she passed away, since I not only listened to his stories just for fun but also to learn about what awaited me in the outside world.

Now, the papers had been reversed while I told him what had happened since I arrived at Beacon thanks to his recommendation. I put emphasis on my fight with the Soul Reaper, death followed by my resurrection and the problems I had with my memories. I could see how his eyes opened sometimes and took another sip of liquor (maybe the more he drank, the easier it would be to believe it). He barely interrupted me to ask a question, but mostly he just listened to me. By the time I finished, he was eating what was left of my fries that I had given him.

"It's been a wild ride," he said when I was done speaking. "And to think that the Grim Reaper itself would make such a request to you."

"That's why I accepted that proposal from Ozpin. There's so much I have to fight for."

"Like Ruby?"

I was surprised he knew about his niece and me since I hadn't say a word about it because I wanted to surprise him.

"She already told you."

"When I visited her and Yang at their room. I didn't expect that Winter's sister was her teammate. Have you met Tai?"

"Some weeks ago at Patch."

"If you're alive, you must have his approval," he commented with another sip. "Another question: What's going on between you and Yang? When I said your name, she seemed about burst in flames."

I closed my eyes and let out a sad sigh. I knew that sooner or later I would have to tell him.

"During the inauguration, when I was testing the Holosseum, something went wrong," I began telling with the gaze down. "The first rounds runned as fine as the tests I had went through before, but the third one was the problem. "

"The Soul Reaper." I heard a loud sip. "Yeah, I saw the replay yesterday once I arrived the city."

"When I saw it, I was deeply terrified. I felt like I was that scared child again seven years ago. Once the simulation was over, I went to my room and there I collapsed, hallucinating the Grimm. Just when I summoned the courage to face the imaginary beast, Ruby was trying to make me react. Then I…" My voice cracked. "I almost killed her, Qrow. I almost killed Ruby."

My breath was heavy as I resisted the urge to cry. Slowly, I managed to calm down.

"Everyone have days like those," Qrow said. "Even the most veteran huntsman has to deal with some PTSD."

Then I remembered something crucial.

"But, it wasn't mere PTSD."

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw the Soul Reaper, I was surprised. Then I started feeling lightheaded and there was a buzzing sensation I could not shake off. Right after that, I felt being filled with fear as if someone commanded me to feel like that," I stated.

"Are you saying you…"

"I'm sure I was under the influence of a semblance."

"Hmmm," Qrow weighed my statement.

"I could only free myself when Requiem helped me dispel the effects of the illusion."

"Your sword."

"I know it sounds crazy but-"

"Like Alice with her spear."

"Wait ... What?"

"I know about the particularity of Muramasa weapons to acquire consciousness and be able to communicate with their users," Qrow informed me taking some pictures. "It was a fact that the AERO team shared with us, the STRQ team, and only us."

In a photo they appeared who deduced that they were the STRQ team. I easily recognized Qrow and Taiyang, who did not seem to have changed much since then. I could identify Summer by the resemblance to the other photos I had seen in Patch, only now mostly she was covered by a white cape, only leaving in sight a piece of a black skirt and a face portion that showed dark hair with reddish tips and silver eyes like Ruby's. However, the fourth person was unknown to me, who wore a red and black dress with dark gauntlets that combined with his long dark hair and red eyes. What puzzled me most was the woman's face, which had a strong resemblance to Yang. Maybe it was her biological mother?

My attention went to the next photo. Like the previous one, there were 4 guys posing. First it was a boy who looked taller and stockier than the others who showed a wicked smile with hazel eyes that went with his brown hair while wearing a brown vest with his naked torso and dark green cargo pants. The boy next to him seemed calmer, with his red hair tied in a ponytail and looking at the camera with his gray eyes visiting a white robe. The next girl seemed to be one of those people who were calm on the outside and a time bomb inside with green hair, blue dress and a huge ax behind. In the end, I recognized Alice, holding her spear wearing an aviator jacket and blue jeans with her dark braided hair resting on one shoulder. Her dark eyes seemed to stare at me.

"I still remember the times that Alice gave us the subjects of the exams when she 'accidentally' left behind her spear in the classroom when the teachers started preparing them." Then he handed me the AERO's picture, "Keep it. I was scavenging some old stuff when I found it."

I stared at the picture once again. It was the first time I saw team AERO.

"Now, you tell me you felt lightheaded and a buzz" I nodded. "If that's true, then the situation is worse than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"When Amber was attacked, I barely reached her when the assailants took her power."

"So you know who are they."

Qrow shook his head, "For me, their faces were blurred and they got away as soon as I arrived, so I can't give a description about them."

"So, we can say the same people who snatched half of the Fall Maiden's power is here and want to finish what they started."

"Most likely," Qrow agreed. "We have to watch our backs until Ozpin finally inform us who's getting what's left of the power. For now, focus on your fights and keep an eye open if you notice something off."

"Yeah, no pressure."

"You'll be fine," Qrow assured, standing up and stretching. "Just fight as usual and keep Requiem at hand in case you begin seeing pink elephants. You haven't been training for almost 10 years only to chicken out, don't ya?"

"Hell no!" I declared getting up.

"Good." He walked to me and patted my shoulder. "Still, be careful and be prepared for anything. I don't have to tell you not to tell Ruby or anyone else about this. You don't want the burden of dragging someone to this whole mess. Trust me."

Without saying anything else, Qrow disappeared behind a corner. When I followed him, there was no one even though it was an open space with no place where one could hide. The only thing I found was a crow flying away in the night.

Well, things have gotten much better. As I suspected, the people who have infiltrated the academy are the same ones who seek the power of the maidens, and I had been under the influence of a semblance. At least we had Qrow to give us a hand. Somehow, I felt somewhat uneasy. I knew something was coming, but I did not understand the magnitude of the events to come.

I looked again at the photo that still held. Alice kept looking with a look that seemed to say 'Do not give up', and that's what I was going to do.

Like it or not, I was now in the major leagues. Failure was not an option.

* * *

 **Slowly we're heading to the moment when the shit goes down and I have everything prepared ;)**

 **Until then, let's check the reviews:**

 **dandyrr0403:** I do my best, pal. Between work, online courses and personal projects, I try to find a space to keep going with the story. I'm glad you enjoy it!

 **Gizmo Gear:** Don't worry. Yang will get her shit together. Trust me.

 **Obsidian Prime:** *eats popcorn and smiles while Obsidian's world is burning*


	64. New Guardian

**Hello, my dear readers!**

 **Ready for more?**

 **I hope so 'cause we're few chapters from the shit hitting the fan!**

 **Did you watch Vol 6? It was amazing and the opening had me thinking a shiton of theories of what could happen. And the second episode was totally insane!**

 **Give me time to stop freaking out and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 64: New Guardian

-o-

I knew it before, but still had to remember a clear warning: Never mess with Penny Polendina. She and her partner Ciel easily beaten up team CRDL without dropping a sweat. Yeah, everyone could do that, but they did it like a play thing. Right when the fight ended, Ruby left her seat and headed to the entrance and I knew why so I followed since I wanted to see my friend.

I hadn't had a chance to talk to Penny, since I rarely saw her and she was usually accompanied by an escort. For now she was just going with her partner, Ciel Soleil. According to her, the girl was like Blake if they ordered her to spend time with her; so she was basically Weiss. According to Penny, Ciel did not know anything about her robotic nature, so she has tried to keep it that way. At least she gave a minute of privacy for Penny to talk to us alone.

Something that Penny said surprised us: she wanted to stay at Beacon and had a plan. I didn't know how to react to that since it was a plan made by a supercomputer, which was shaped like a hyper optimistic, redhead girl. I had no idea if it was a good or bad idea. Before she told us what she had in mind, Ciel interrupted her and took her away, with Penny promising to explain it later.

For a moment I imagined a normal day at Beacon with Penny. There were so many possibilities of what could happen.

I put those thoughts aside and focused on what was coming: my next fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright, the next opponent was a girl named Jamie Hendricks from Atlas. From I saw from a replay of her previous fight, she fought with an electric guitar in the shape of a double-sided ax and the strings were imbued with Dust. I am not a great connoisseur of music besides listening to my rock bands, but I had the feeling that she used the musical notes for each attack. However, since she easily sent her opponent flying away in the first fight, the girl didn't show her semblance so that was still unknown.

Her appearance could be a combination between punk and gothic with her spiky, short dark hair, stormy blue eyes and punk style clothes that included a spiky black leather jackets and jeans.

"So you the so called Grimm Reaper," she observed when meeting at the ring. "Your semblance is darkness and you wear almost all black. Are you emo and/or listen My Chemical Romance by any chance?"

So she wanted to trash talk. Good thing I had some involuntary training with my sisters in Aztlan and with Yang in Beacon.

"Nice guitar. What's do you like to play? 'Despacito'?"

The reaction that my comment had was like me if I had just insulted her grandmother, until she burst in laugh.

"Alright, that was good."

"And yes, I listened to My Chemical Romance for a while but now I prefer power metal like Dragonforce."

The girl's face lit up with a choked cry.

"No way! Me too! Did you listen to the last album?"

"I have the special edition!"

"Really ?! Even with the instrumental version of-"

"If both participants have finished talking, we'll start the fight," I heard Port's irritated voice through the speakers.

I felt a chill running down my back. I turned to see a certain seat in the crowd. Ruby glared at me with her arms crossed with her face without emotion. I had rarely seen my girl show jealousy, but when that happened I knew that I was a dead man. I looked at her and mouthed "I love you" without getting any response.

"Can we fight already?" I asked Jaime. "So I have one less issue to worry about before my girlfriend kills me."

Jaime cringed, "Yikes, need any help?"

"Just play Highway to Hell in my funeral."

"Sure I will."

The images in the holographic projections began to change quickly choosing the new battle scenario until stopping to indicate the result for the biomes. Desert and ice. An unusual combination. My best option was to take advantage of the characteristics of the environment if I wanted to face Jamie and her deadly guitar.

 **[Play "Immigrant", Led Zeppelin]**

The fight started and Jaimie started off on the offensive, tearing her guitar with force to inject a gale that took me by surprise and threw me towards the desert area. She played the same note to blind me in a small sandstorm while I covered my eyes with one arm. I could barely see a rock formation in the distance, so I fired a hook before moving away from the strong wind.

I had enough sand in my hair to put a sandbox in a park.

Peering behind the rock where I was hiding, I could see that Jaime was approaching with her hand ready to attack again with the guitar. I had to take her to the ice area if didn't want to be blinded again by the sand.

I put my hand in a bag of supplies that hung from my belt and took out a gift that Neptune had given me and which I never thought I would use: a couple of googles. When I put them on, I did not feel much difference in the vision while making sure that the strap wasn't too loose. Once ready, I abandoned my cover. Several shots were fired. Ones impacted on Hendricks while others were reflected by the guitar/ axe. She counter-attacked, strumming the guitar with the same note that invoked the gale and spread the sand.

"Haha!" I exclaimed victoriously. "Googles, bit-AGH!"

Kids, never speak in a sandstorm or it will get in your mouth. At least, now that I no longer had to worry about the sand, I could focus on the fight.

Using my semblance with ice dust, I managed to create a wall of black ice that served as a cover to block the gale, which suddenly died down before hearing a new sound and feeling the temperature rise suddenly. My instinct urged me to get out of there fast before a blaze completely melted the icy wall.

Jaime began to play a combination of the note he used for the wind and another that I understood was for the fire. I tried to retire again but my step was blocked by a wall of fire that closed around me to lock me in an igneous whirlwind. Oxygen began to thin as it was used to fuel my scorching prison. The sweat bathed me completely, sticking my clothes to my body, and my breathing became increasingly heavy.

I couldn't fall like that. I preferred fighting than being a prisoner.

I had to think about something and fast.

Maybe if was the lack of air that made my mind to start running at great speed looking for a way out. My eyes could see the direction of the whirlwind, which was rising in a spiral on me several meters above me. My skin could feel the warm air that touched me. My ears could hear the rapid guitar strum that was barely overshadowed by the roar of the flames.

My prison was the product of a manipulation of fire and air dust, manipulated by means of an instrument to concentrate it, using something else to give it the final touch... like a semblance.

I took up my position and launched myself towards the wall of fire, turning into smoke and letting the hot air carry my etheric body upwards where I could still see the clear sky.

As they say: if you're in the bottom, the only thing you can do is go up.

As soon as I escaped the incandescent whirlpool, my body acquired its physical form and I could feel the breeze cooling me as I fell towards Jaime, who was gaping at me with his mouth open. I was easy prey in elaire, so I loaded my gun with explosive round and shot the girl to prevent her from using her guitar. I got enough time to get close and punch her in the face using the impulse of my fall; enough to send her to the ice zone.

My body was smoking because of the change in temperature. The good thing was that my leather jacket had protected me from a burn, also feeling the fresh air flooding my lungs felt incredible.

Looking at our aura levels, I could see that I was at a disadvantage with less than half while Jaime was more than 3/4. That fire trap really was effective.

Hendricks was getting up from the huge piece of ice where she had fallen, so I went in her direction with Samaritan ready.

Like the previous times, Jaime played his guitar without stopping with a new rhythm to send great tongues of fire that I managed to evade using the cable of my gauntlets to move faster. Just when I managed to get face to face with my opponent, the fight took a new turn by turning into a close combat. She really knew how to use a double-sided ax like that. Her movements were a bit slow but the strength was impressive, almost numbing arms with each impact against my blade.

"Not bad," she said as the edges of our weapons struggled. "I must say that I'm surprised you've lasted so long."

"I've faced worse, and I've been able to guess what your semblance is."

"Oh, yes, and what is it?"

"It's easy, even if you had a lot of skill with the guitar, you could not so easily combine fire and wind to make a whirlwind on fire."

"And the final answer is ..."

"Your semblance is sound waves control."

Jaime smiled satisfied, "Bravo, finally someone who figures it out. As a bonus, I'll tell you this: I don't need to use my guitar to use it."

For a moment I didn't understand what she was saying, until she inhaled deeply and then I felt how my eardrums were about to explode as I was thrown back.

My ears began to buzz. For a second I thought I was under the influence of the semblance of illusion on the other occasion, but in the end I was only deaf.

Jaime seemed to say something victorious but could not understand a thing.

"WHAT?!"

She repeated the sentence but no change.

"WAIT A SECOND!" I yelled sheathing my weapons.

I had read about a remedy for those cases. First, cover your ears with your palms, with your fingers pointing backwards and be supported on the back of your skull and your middle fingers towards each other behind your skull. Then place your index fingers on your middle fingers and use a snapping motion to lower your index fingers from your middle fingers, and have them strike against the back of the skull. This movement will be heard as the sound of drums. Since the fingers will hit your skull, the sound can be something strong. This is normal. Keep snapping your fingers against the back of your skull about 40 or 50 times. After 40 or 50 times, see if the buzz has diminished.

"That's it, what did you say?"

"I asked how you thought about my semblance."

"Very interesting," I said, holding my weapons.

"So, tell me, what else can you do?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

The battle became more intense at that moment. Jaime used all kinds of dust for his attacks with the guitar: wind, fire, electricity, gravity, etc. I was not left behind doing the same semblance. Soon, the battlefield was filled with black ice, burning marks, pieces of rock everywhere and craters by the impact of lightning. We were both at our limits but neither was willing to give up.

Hendricks scratched guitar once more, throwing an incandescent flare that I could barely contend with a wall of ice, using my semblance and what was left of ice dust.

The flame died and I heard a splash before the icy surface exploded into pieces by a guitar / ax. I evaded another hit of the gun before setting myself at a safe distance.

The soil in the ice bin had melted parts due to the use of fire-related skills, so one could hear the splash each time one moved into that area.

Then something occurred to me.

Using a little more fire dust, I pretended that I failed to throw a black flame over my opponent, when I rather melted the remnants of the wall of black ice that I had made. Something curious that the ice kept its black color when it melted and had the same odorless taste as normal water; I even tried it myself but nobody would want to drink something of that color.

Jaime pounced on the attack toward me, but I shot right in front of her to push her back onto the wet surface.

"Really? Is it the best you can do?"

"Nope," I said with a grimace. "I just wanted you right there."

Then, I raised a gauntlet and fired a cable that made contact with the water. Jaime seemed confused by what I was doing until I released an electric current on the wire.

The electric arcs wrapped around the girl while her body tensed and she could not move at all. Cutting off the flow of electricity, she collapsed on her knees and dropped her guitar, which fell heavily on the floor.

I walked towards her, took her guitar and stared at her.

"Here comes the encore," I said before hitting her on the head with the flat part of her ax.

Jaime fell to the ground at the same time that the signal was heard that indicated that the fight was over and I had won.

[Song ends]

I had survived another round in the tournament. It had not been easy but somehow I'm still in and ready for more.

Well, that's what I thought for a moment until that happened again.

Suddenly I felt dizzy and with that strange sensation of buzzing in my head, but this time it was not because I had become deaf again.

"What a fool," I heard Jaime's voice behind me that spoke aggressively. Still lying on the ground, she looked at me with a malicious gaze. "You think that, winning a simple fight, you are the best in the world. If only your teacher saw you, she would be disappointed with what you have become: a jester who puts on the champion's armor for everyone's amusement. And do not make me talk about the silver-eyed slut you have for a girlfriend."

A thought was poking in my mind.

'Stomp her. Stab her. Shoot her. Make her repent of her words. '

I held my sword firmly. I felt how sensitive the trigger of my gun was. I had to teach her a lesson about not messing with me.

Before I did something drastic, a voice cleared the others that fluttered in my mind:

"Kaiden, no! It's that semblance again! Let me take care of that!"

Just as those unpleasant sensations came to me suddenly, they left me with the voice of Requiem talking to me.

"You're good?"

"Yes, although a little annoyed to have fallen into that again. Could you track where the illusion came from?"

"I could feel that its origin was at 8 o'clock, but not exactly where."

I turned quickly to the indicated address and scanned the crowd, looking for someone who might be suspicious. I did not succeed. I could only see Sun with his team, the Hashibami twins, Ragna, and Emerald together with Mercury. Nothing suspicious.

However, there was something for sure: whoever was using the illusions had something against me. What worried me most was the idea that someone else could be affected.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When returning with Ruby at the entrance to the Colosseum, I had to face another hard confrontation: the jealousy of my girlfriend.

"Come on, honey, don't be like that."

"How do you like me to be? Like your new friend?"

"What's the harm in talking to someone about music?"

"Nothing, I could see that you liked to talk with her."

"Yikes, problems in paradise?" Jaime joined us in the conversation.

"Couple stuff," Ruby replied dryly.

"Ruby, don't be rude."

"It's okay," Jaime assured. "I have to admit you're cute, but ... I'm not hitting that way."

We both remained silent for a minute until our heads processed the meaning of those words.

"Ooooh," We both answered in unison.

"Although, seeing you well," Jaime came face to face with Ruby, who had her face so flushed that one no longer knew where her cape ended, "you're not bad at all and I love those silver eyes."

The distance between the two girls was so small that I fought internally to not push them together and get some girl-on-girl action.

"I-I ... ummm ... you see ..." Ruby babbled shyly. "I think Weiss is calling me, are you coming, Kai?"

"I think I'll take a shower and get some sleep. I sweated like pork being inside the tornado of fire."

"Yeah, one of my specialties," Jaime said proudly.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Ruby told me, giving me a kiss on the cheek, glancing at Jaime and then leaving at full speed, leaving rose petals behind.

"She really is a cutie."

"Hey, she's mine."

"Okay. No problem. We can share. Actually, I'm bi," Jaime said with a coy smile and winked. Then, she spanked my butt and left, "Good luck in your next fight."

I think I was daydreaming after that (partly imagining a possible menage a trois) when my scroll buzzed.

 **It's time to present the new candidate.**

 **Someone will be waiting for you at the CCT Tower.**

 **-Ozpin**

Wow, Ozpin does go to the point.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a shower and change of clothes, I went to the meeting point with my favorite Illuminati-like group. As the message said, someone was at the entrance to the tower when I arrived. Or, I should say, some people.

"Sorry, for the delay," I apologized to Glynda. "I decided to clean me up a bit. I thought it would be better not to get smelling of sweat and singed."

"Don't worry," she said. "We still have time."

"I saw your match," Ironwood commented standing next to her, with a forced smile. "Congratulations on moving to the second round."

I glanced at the man and barely gave him a signal I heard him. I was kinda pissed off about the Holosseum yet.

"Shall we go?" I said, signaling inside the building.

Like Ozpin, Glynda made the steel box start descending the stories to get to the hidden vault, several feet underground. We walked along the dark corridors to where Amber still slept in a deep dream.

"Aren't we joining Ozpin?" I asked, seeing we were the only ones there.

"It was decided that your identity couldn't be revealed for the moment," Ironwood answered. "Because of that, you'll be wearing some equipment to conceal who you are and to mask your aura."

"Why? Is not the point of this supposed to be that there would be confidence in joining the group?"

"Yes, but we fear that, if the candidate knows who you are, that may affect the decision to join us," Glynda stated.

"Why should that happen, do I know her?"

Glynda and the General stopped short and looked at each other, debating whether or not they should tell me. The man nodded approvingly and Glynda looked at me.

"The candidate for the new Fall Maiden is ... Pyrrha Nikos."

My body shuddered when I heard the name. One of my best friends. The most noble and humble person I have ever known was going to receive such great power at a cost still unknown. I couldn't be.

"Pyrrha Nikos," I repeated the name, still incredulous. "Redhead, green eyes, says 'I'm sorry' indiscriminately. That Pyrrha Nikos you say?"

"We have been evaluating several candidates and it was decided that she was the best choice, not only for her abilities, but for her personality that is very similar to Amber's."

"I understand, but what will happen if the aura transfer is a success?"

What worried me most was how he would change his relationship with his team and, most of all, Jaune.

"It is not known yet," Glynda clearly was not yet completely sure of this decision. "But it's our best option."

"I hope this is worth it," I muttered under my breath, though I think they both heard me.

Even though it was the second time I was in that place, it still made me uneasy to see the Amber girl in her pod. The almost imperceptible movement of her chest was a sign that she was still alive. For me it was like she was about to wake up at any second and ask what the fuck she was doing in there.

"Put this on," Ironwood pulled a briefcase from behind the capsules. "Inside there's a suit that will camouflage your aura and a distorting helmet to mask the voice. Once you put it on, you can adjust the sound with the dial that's under the left side."

"Thanks," I said without much enthusiasm. "Won't I see some Soul Reaper when I put on the mask?"

Ironwood did not respond. He just said, "We'll let you get ready while we go for Miss Nikos."

Then he turned around and headed for the elevator.

I went over to the briefcase and was about to open it when Glynda spoke to me, "You should not be so hard on James because of what happened."

"I gave him my trust, Glynda," I said as I pulled out the turtleneck suit that was inside. Apparently, it was like the one that Sterling Archer used for his missions. "He told me that the system was ready to be used and guess what... it was not."

"Yes, but, have you already talked to him? Maybe listen to his version?"

I said nothing. A part of me wanted to hear what the General had to say, but, on the other hand, I still felt outraged. Glynda understood that I did not want to continue talking about it and retired to the elevator, leaving me alone with Amber; whose company was as silent as Blake's.

I was not sure if it was okay to change clothes in front of a girl in a coma, so I went behind the machinery to do it with more privacy.

Turtleneck sweater. Black pants. Dark shoes Gloves Everything fit me (although the pants were a little tight in the crotch). The helmet was the same as those used by Atlas soldiers, but this one covered the entire head and wa black. I tried the different tones of voice I would be using until I chose one that made me sound like Darth Vader. As for my things, I left them in the briefcase behind the machinery.

I spent a while looking at Amber. When I saw her, I just wondered what it was that had taken her powers and left her in that state. Whoever was the author of that feat, it was clear that he was not someone who should be allowed to roam freely in the world. If only she could tell us exactly what she saw. The echo of footsteps of several pairs of feet woke me up from my thoughts. I stood firmly next to a pillar while waiting for the arrival of the group and make my entrance.

"Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent," I heard Qrow's voice, "and it's not gonna much longer before this peace we've all been enjoying so much goes out the window."

"You're not talking about war?" Pyrrha was already with them.

"Not a war between nations," Ironwood stated.

"We can fill you in on the details once we know you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens was attacked, and for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen."

It didn't take long until they arrived. Pyrrha's eyes opened wide at the sight of Amber.

"Is that…"

"The current Fall Maiden, Amber" I informed her with my distorted voice,

stepping out of the shadows. "Nice to meet you, Miss Nikos, my name is Virgil."

"He's another member of our group," Ozpin commented. "For the moment his identity will be hidden and will be revealed once we know if you are joining us."

Pyrrha nodded cautiously.

"So, she's… still alive."

"For now," Ironwood informed her. "We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation which is... unprecedented."

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is that it is not clear what will happen when Amber cannot take it anymore," I replied. "Maybe you think the power will go to the next host, but it's more complicated. Were you told the theory of how the next one is chosen in the line of succession?"

"Yes, the last person in her thoughts who was a woman."

"Exactly. Now, what if that person was the assailant?"

"It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be that of their attacker," the General said. "And to make matters worse, no one's ever seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

"And we'd be in big problems if that happen," I said.

I could notice that Pyrrha was doing her best to not freak out with all the revelation since I felt the same. She walked to the pod and wiped the crystal to see Amber clearly.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret?" Pyrrha questioned, with her usual, calmed manner slowly breaking apart. "If this girl is so important... if-if we're truly on the brink of war... why not tell everyone?"

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge," Goodwitch told her.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started?" Qrow asked her. "Even the craziest ones come from somewhere."

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens," the woman continued explaining. "Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength."

"And, as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you'd want to have unimaginable power."

'Hurray, humanity,' I thought.

"And so this brotherhood chose to remove the maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend," Ironwood stated.

"I know what your thinking," I told my friend. "The things you are hearing go against hundreds of years of human history, religion. This goes against your beliefs. Against what you knew before. If someone else hear about this, it'd cause a mayor uproar all over Remnant. With uproar, comes..."

"The Grimm," Pyrrha understood.

"Certainly," Ozpin spoke. "Which is why we would like to-"

"I'll do it."

The sudden response caught us off guard. Even me, who did the same weeks before when I was told about everything.

"If you believe this will help humanity, then I will become your Fall Maiden," Pyrrha said with determination. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple," Ozpin explained. "Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying aura from a more scientific standpoint," Ironwood spoke. "How it works; what it's made of; how it can be used."

'How to use it to create certain redhead, android girl.'

"We've made significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it."

"Capture it and cram it into something else," Qrow kindly summarized. "Or, in your case…"

Pyrrha clearly shuddered at the idea.

"That's-"

"Classified," Ironwood said my favorite word.

"Wrong!" Pyrrha yelled my second least favorite word. The first one is 'reggaeton'.

"The feeling is mutual," Glynda agreed. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times," Ironwood continued. "We can't transfer Amber's powers to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

"Her aura," Pyrrha understood the idea.

"Her life would become intertwined with yours," Ozpin clearly wasn't comfortable with the thought. "The question is…"

"What's that gonna do to you?" I said. "What's gonna happen to Pyrrha Nikos?"

Pyrrha's eyes filled with several things. Doubt. Fear. Uncertainty. Anguish. If she could see inside my helmet, she would see the same on my face. How much would it change in my friend? Her personality? Her semblance? Her feelings for Jaune? Just thinking about it caused me great concern.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos," Ozpin told her. "There's no guarantee this transfer will work, and there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time to think on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer. The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move, and there's no telling when their next move will be."

"Understood."

"I know this choice is hard for you," I tried to relieve some tension. "I know because I was the same. But take your time and think about it."

"Why did you join, Virgil?" she asked me.

"Because I have people I want to protect," I do not know if it was noticed due to the helmet distorter, but I said it with determination. Pyrrha seemed to feel this when I saw something in his eyes change. There was still doubt, but now she was willing to analyze it and give an answer based on what she wanted. Just like the Pyrrha I knew. "Take your time and we'll await for your answer. For now, kick butt as always in the tournament."

"Thanks," she said with a faint smile.

While Pyrrha was escorted by Glynda and Ironwood, I couldn't help but feel concern for her. Since I knew the girl, she had always struggled to try to be normal despite her fame and be considered a prodigy by all. Now she was facing a decision that could throw another burden on her back as well as learn all about the war the group was fighting in secret. I thought that having my friend with us would be nice, but also it could unbearable if something went wrong.

"I think everything went well," Qrow celebrated drinking from his flask.

"You can say yes," Ozpin agreed. "What matters is that she gives us her final decision."

"For the time being, let's entertain ourselves with some good fighting," Qrow patted my back. "Is not it true, 'Virgil'?

I took off my helmet. I had not sweated anything but I still shivered a little when I felt the cold of the vault against my face. I looked at both teachers and they understood that something was happening.

"Why the long face?" Qrow asked me.

"Before I was not sure, but now I am certain of something."

"What is it, Kaiden?" Ozpin looked at me seriously.

"This group that we are dealing with is sabotaging the tournament."

I told them what I had felt at the end of the fight against Jaime Hendricks. That desire to attack her. The things that I thought she had said. The same feeling of dizziness and the buzz in my head. Both teacher and loudmouth seemed calmed, but there was some alarm in their looks. The only thing I could think was that I was the target of the illusions and I was ready for the next time that happened. However, hours later life would be throwing me in the face how wrong I was with an event that would shake everyone. One that involved a person dear to me: Yang.

* * *

 **I've been thinking about something that's been bugging me for a while. Is it curious that RWBY Chibi made a skit about Ruby driving a week after I wrote something very familiar? Is someone from Rooster Teeth reading my fic? Could that someone consider introducing my OC in the actual show? At least for a brief appearance?**

 ***wink wink***

 **Reddlotus- Nope!**

 **Zip it, Red! While we wait for the answer, let's see the reviews:**

 **Dandyrr0403:** Another chapter served right from the oven (or laptop)... after a quick stop with Reddlotus for any misspelling.

 **Gizmo Gear:** *thumbs up*

 **Obsidian Prime:** Alright, sir. Because of you, the end of the fight against Cinder will be more scarring and traumatizing than planned. I hope you're happy.

 **Guest chapter 63:** Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, mi estimado ;)

 **Zharren:** Awwww. You're making me blush (〃￣ω￣〃)


	65. Deceived

**In lovely memory of Stan Lee (1922-2018)**

 ** _Excelsior!_**

* * *

Chapter 65: Deceived

-o-

I still don't get how the things turned like that.

First we were cheering that Yang defeated Mercury in the singles round. Seconds later, I witnessed how the girl broke his leg mercilessly. The audience obviously didn't approve this and began expressing their disgust.

The Atlas droids surrounded Yang with the weapons aiming ready to shoot while the paramedics helped the guy and take him away on a stretcher, with Emerald at his side.

RWBY and JNPR, like me, were shocked at this.

I grabbed Ruby's hand but she didn't react. She only could see her sister being taken to the gate with the guards still pointing at her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The silence was unbearable but nobody dared to break it.

All we could do was wait outside the security room where my friend was being interrogated. JNPR joined us, as concerned as we are. Nobody said it but everyone was shocked by that drastic change of events. No one expected Yang to be so excited about her victory to the point of injuring a defeated opponent.

Ruby hadn't moved from her seat with the hood covering her face. I could not see her, but I knew she was having a hard time, so I wrapped her in one arm and squeezed her with me, whispering to comfort her, "Everything will be fine."

We were waiting for a while when the voice of Port was heard on the speakers, announcing the next meeting. Mine.

I started debating between leaving or letting me disqualify by default and staying with my friends. However, someone decided for me.

"Go," Ruby told me softly. "We will be fine."

"I do not want to leave you like that."

"And I don't want you to be out of the tournament for this," she objected. "Yang wouldn't want that."

I looked at the boys, who looked at me with a look that reflected the support they gave me. I had no choice.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised and ran to the locker room to grab my gear and weapons.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I didn't remember who I was facing or what abilities he had, but that didn't give a shit at that moment. I just wanted to end that quickly and go back to the others.

Once we were both on the platform, the center part rose from the ground and reduced the battlefield.

Once the horn sounded, I pounced with both weapons ready to attack. But, just when the leaves were going to make contact, there was a small flash of light and my opponent disappeared. My gaze searched everywhere until a whistle called me. He was a few meters away, standing without worrying about anything. I railed against him, but the same thing happened. I tried the same thing several times without success.

"My turn," I heard after another failed attempt before I felt my felt my body stiffening while electric arcs ran all over my body.

"Kaiden, stop," Requiem spoke to me. "You will not defeat him if you attack him that way."

'But-'

"Do you want others to feel bad when they know you lost because you did not focus on the fight?"

I did not know how to counterattack that argument and took a deep breath, 'Very well, what do I do?'

"First things first: analyze."

My opponent was a boy with silver hair wearing a blue sweatshirt and gray pants with sports shoes of the same color. On his wrists I could make out some silver bracelets with a slot to unsheath something from it.

'Okay. I think this guy was named Pietro Allen. By the way he moves, we could be dealing with a speeder like Ruby with hidden blades. Maybe electrified. '

"Understood, let's work with that then. We can use their inertia against him if we find the perfect moment and avoiding the bracelets."

The plan was good. The problem was to put it into operation, since any attempt of mine to get close ended with me hitting the air and then receiving a shock.

What alarmed me most was that the faster he moved, the more intense the electricity that ran through my body and the force that impacted me. The impact I received was enough to damage my armor. The plates that protected my biceps were the most damaged when they were dented so much that the straps broke. My gauntlets were the next to neglect my guard for a second and let Pietro get too close for an attack, which I could barely block by crossing my arms. The hidden blade embedded itself in an opening and released an electric shock so intense that it burned the internal circuit.

Therefore, I was left without much protection except for my shin guards when having to remove my damaged equipment. The good side was that now I felt lighter and, hopefully, I could respond faster to the attacks.

The plan remained the same but with another focus: to give a blow that could make a difference. Especially with my aura too low.

"Hey, think fast," Pietro mocked me, disappearing with another flash and punching me on the face.

I kept moving while focusing on avoiding attacks. I didn't have a lot of aura before I was eliminated so I had to find a way to end the fight and fast.

The moment of revelation struck me when I dodged another attack with the electrified edge. I could see the blade pass in front of me while Pietro passed by. Feeling frustrated at not being able to reach it, I extended my arm and from the floor sprouted a hand of darkness that almost grabbed him by one leg. The guy jumped over and I took advantage of that moment to shoot him repeatedly. I expected him to disappear with another flash, but that did not happen. Several shots hit him and he fell rolling on the ground. When he stood up with a worried look and I understood why: I had found his weakness.

After that, Pietro's attacks became more rampant, giving me less time to react and get away. But I already knew what to do.

I kept dodging until I found the right moment to act, which I found when I noticed that the runner was already reaching his limit.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. For a second I felt the blade brushing the back of my neck when I again became intangible and went through me. I recovered my form and used my semblance to call a great mass of darkness from the ground that hit Pietro and threw it into the air.

You will be wondering what happens so I will tell you. Apparently Pietro Allen's semblance had to do with kinetic energy; the faster he went, the more energy he gained. That energy that he earned was stored in his bracelets, and from there he drew his impulse to accelerate and electrify his blades. Now, the most important thing: weakness. He needed a point of support to move fast. He could run around the ring until he had to rest fast and continue. But in the air he was doomed. If he had no land to lean on to move, he couldn't do anything in addition to the fact that his weapons were more for close combat and useless to attack from a long distance. That was enough for me.

I was running towards him. I holstered Samaritan and wrapped my hand with the aura that still remained. Shortly before Pietro touched the ground, I hit him with my hand extended on him, releasing the contained energy. The impact was so strong that I felt a sharp pain in my hand from the recoil and enough to send him out of the ring.

The bell rang to indicate the end of the fight.

Previously I could be relieved to have won, but now I had to make sure of something.

I descended from the platform and went to where Pietro had fallen, still lying with arms and legs outstretched. My senses were alert for any sign that I might be being manipulated. Nothing. Not the dizziness or the buzzing in the head. Not even the slightest desire to hurt him.

"Hey," Pietro pulled me out of my thoughts, "good fight."

"You're good?"

"Yeah, just catching my breath," he said, breathing heavily. "Besides that my legs are killing me."

"Put on a bag of ice," I said. "It's what I usually do in those cases."

"I have a compress stored for these cases." Pietro then extended a hand to me, "A help?"

I helped him to get up, but my my eyes looked at the audience.

What had happened to the illusionist? Wasn't that person going to try to manipulate me again to hurt someone? Or maybe they had already achieved their purpose with another person? What if that was the reposable because of what happened to Yang?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I ran as fast as I could to the security room where Yang was with the damaged armor in his arms. I walked the corridors without stopping until I reached the meeting point with the others. However, there was no one when I arrived. I unfolded my scroll and called my girlfriend.

Ruby's scroll rang twice until she answered.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

"Yes, they escorted us back to our room and here we are." His voice reflected how tense she was even though she tried to hide it.

"Ok, I'll take the next transport and I'll go immediately."

"Okay, do not worry, the disciplinary committee still has to tell us what will happen now and ... well ..."

"It's not the best time for me to go."

"Sorry."

"Okay, rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's okay, by the way, congratulations on moving to the final, I would have liked to celebrate it in other circumstances."

"I know, I love you, Everything is gonna be alright."

"I know, I love you too," was the last thing she said before hanging up.

Then I made another call and the calm voice of Ozpin answered me.

"Good evening, Kaiden."

"Ozpin, something new about Yang?"

The professor sighed, "Nothing yet, the committee is still evaluating the videos and Ms. Xiao Long's testimony about being threatened."

"I think she was manipulated with the same semblance of illusion, just like me."

"Even if that statement were presented to the committee, it would lack grounds for it to be considered possible."

"Maybe if I-"

"It would be difficult for them to believe it, considering that during the Great War there were cases of people who acted as spies and argued that they were being controlled by a semblance. Even if you explained to them, it would be difficult for it to be taken into account considering your closeness to it and his sister, "Ozpin declared. "I'm sorry, Kaiden, I can not intervene even though she's one of my students."

I leaned against the wall and slowly dropped to the ground, "Now what?"

"It only remains to wait for the verdict of the committee and hope they are benevolent with it."

"There is nothing else that can be done?"

"I'm sorry."

I didn't want to hear anything else, so I ended the call without saying another word and fell into the silence that reigned in the hall, which was only interrupted briefly by a single word:

"Fuck."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despite the tiredness I felt that night, it was difficult for me to sleep. My mind was going from one side to the other trying to connect the dots between each thought I had. The infiltration. The two intruders. The incident with the Holosseum. Now Yang. Everything was connected but the big question was: To whom? There had to be a name to link everything but it was hard to think, considering that there were a lot of foreign students who were in Beacon for the festival and I had no knowledge of the list of enemies of the group of fans of the Maidens that I had entered. My mind wandered for a long time until my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

When I finally woke up, it was after 10 in the morning. After a quick shower and dressing, I headed to the RWBY room. Throughout the walk I could not help but hear people talking about Yang, but I ignored them and kept going. The fact that they stumbled as if someone used their semblance to grab them by the foot to make them fall was purely coincidental.

When I reached the bedroom for the first year, Ironwood and Winter were out the front door with the usual robotic guards following them. I heard the General calling me, but I ignored him and hurried inside. I traversed the corridors and climbed stairs until I reached my old room. Outside, Ruby, Weiss and Blake chatted with Jaune.

"Ruby, what happened?" I walked quickly to them.

"We were..." Ruby started to say but her words fell silent before completing the sentence and her gaze fell to the ground. But I understood what she wanted to say.

RWBY was disqualified.

"I'm sorry," hearing that made me feel awful. "And Yang?"

"She's doing the best she can," Blake replied. "She wants some space for now."

"I hear Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family and Emerald went with him," Ruby commented. "So, until they land, no one can really question him about what happened."

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask," Ren spoke. Until that moment I didn't notice that JNPR's room was open and the rest of the team was there.

"Alright then... if that's the case… Pyrrha? " Ruby looked at Pyrrha in the room.

"Hmm?"

"You be sure to win one for Beacon, okay? And you too, Kaiden. You're already in the final."

She was right. There were only two contricantes in the branch of the Special Units: Ragna and me. Whoever wins would be facing the champion of the main team branch. And let's add my damaged armor which leaves me with a reduced defense. Who wants an extra ration of pressure?

"It's what Yang would want," Weiss affirmed optimistic.

"I'll do my best."

I noticed how Pyrrha hesitated for a second before forcing a smile. One could say it was nerves, but I knew that she was still dealing with the decision that fell on her shoulders about whether she became the next Autumn Maiden or not. I didn't blame her for feeling that way.

"Me too," I joined her in the faked excitement.

"I'll be cheering for both of you tonight," Ruby gave us a sincere smile that made me feel even more inside for hiding stuff from her. Pyrrha just gave her a weak nod.

"Sorry, but I think I've had enough fighting for one year," Blake said spiritless.

"Ditto," Weiss agreed. "Coffee?"

Blake gave a faint smile, "Tea."

They began walking away and Ruby followed them. I'd be going too but I had something I had to do.

"I want to exchange some words with Yang."

Ruby looked at me as if I said I wanted to swim with a meat bikini around sharks, "I don't know if it's the best right now."

"I won't say anything rash," I assured her. "Just a talk between someone who's feeling the rock bottom and someone who has some experience about that."

Ruby weighed the idea for a second, "It's okay, just be nice to her."

"You know me," I kissed her forehead before she left.

I turned to Jaune, "If you hear a loud noise after I enter, I count on you to take out my remains."

I slid my scroll through the sensor and the door opened. The room was always there. Including my futon that remained in its place, now claimed by Zwei, who was sleeping deeply on my former pillow, as his own.

Yang was sitting on Blake's bed, staring at the floor. The girl's lilac eyes were red; a clear signal that she had been crying for recent events.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Yang asked me sharply.

"Easy there. I just want to talk. You know I'm not the kind of person who kicks a fallen opponent."

"Apparently I do, even to break a leg."

Okay. Bad choice of words.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"How do you think I am? Because of me, the team was disqualified and I hurt someone. It's just that I thought that Mercury would really attack me after the fight. Everyone says it was my imagination. Did I go crazy?"

"Crazy enough to shoot straight into the mouth of a giant Nevermore during the Initiation? Yes. Crazy enough to destroy a mecha piloted by Torchwick? Yeah. Crazy enough to hurt someone innocent? I don't think so."

I kneeled in front of here and looked at her eyes.

"Yang, I've known you for almost a year and I've learned several things from you. Even though you act rude and give a lesson to those who mess with you, you're a nice girl who takes care of the people you love and you don't attack to anyone who does not deserve it."

"But, I-"

"Yang Xiao Long, look me at the eyes and swear you didn't attack Mercury without provocation."

"I didn't do it," she replied. Her eyes were telling the truth.

"Alright, that's enough for me," I informed her as I stood up.

"Just like that?"

"If you swear that Mercury attacked you first, that's enough for me." I kept silent, thinking how to ask the next question. "Before you 'saw' Mercury attacking you, did you feel strange?"

"I don't know. I think I was kinda dizzy and there was a little buzz like if I had a bumblebee in my head."

I knew it. Whoever had been using the illusions had also affected Yang to hurt Mercury. But why?

"What happens?" Yang interrupted my thoughts.

"It's nothing."

The blonde stared at me. "You know something."

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"Kaiden, I know something is troubling you, because you're fiddling with your locket."

I looked at my hand and it was true. I had the piece of silver between my fingers.

Yang was staring at me, waiting for an answer that I was not sure I could give him. She was somehow involved in that disaster so she had the right to know what was happening with her situation. However, I knew how impulsive she could become if she knew someone had manipulated her. Maybe to the point of destroying all of Beacon in order to find that person.

"That's how I felt after the Holosseum when ... you know ..." basically I was not lying. "Did you eat anything before the fight? Maybe something you ate was badly cooked and had a bad reaction with the adrenaline. I knew that milk tasted strange."

Yang looked at me as if she was wondering if I was serious, but did not inquire further.

"Hey, everything will be fine," I tried to cheer her up. She just nodded weakly and again her eyesight was lost on the floor. "Trust me."

"Am I interrupting something?" Qrow's voice startled me. I had not even noticed that he had entered.

"Hey, Qrow. Actually, I'm leaving," I said, heading to the door. I looked one last time to my friend. "See you later, Yang."

I got no response. I really wanted to tell you what really happened, but it would not be possible if it would worsen the situation. With that sad thought, I left.

I spent the rest of the day with Ruby, trying to distract her from what happened with her sister. I bought her the treats she wanted, we took pictures with the mascots of the festival, and we even bought keychains that matched. But there was always a moron who ruined everything by talking pure shit about Yang. Several times I was about to face them, but Ruby stopped me and took me to another place. Several of them stumbled mysteriously.

It was already getting dark when we decided to go to the Amity Coliseum to see the fights while I waited for my turn. As always, the line for transportation was long. We were going to take our place in the line to wait for our turn when a flash caught my attention. For a second I thought it was Pietro, but in the end it was Velvet taking pictures.

The rabbit girl portrayed anyone passing close to her. Apparently it didn't bother them. Some enjoyed the attention. Others even made JoJo poses (* cough * Sun and Neptune * cough *). It took her a few seconds to spot us.

"Ruby, Kai, how you going?" she greets us but then she gasped. "Don't move. You're perfect there. Smile and say cheese."

I quickly put myself in position with Ruby making a sign of peace.

"Cheese."

The flash almost left me blind but I trusted that the photo went well.

"Perfect!" she said showing us the image. A little crooked but it was fine.

"Working with your photographs?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, wanna see?"

Velvet gave me her camera, we visualized the captures she had made. I was not Emilie Ristevski, but I knew there was something curious about the other photos. All did not seem to focus on portraying the person, but rather on weapons. There was a picture of me that did not make anything clear to me: Velvet was photographing Requiem, my ass or both? Because of the expression of the girl and the speed with which she took her camera, one could say that the third option. Ruby didn't seem to mind that, although I had the feeling that she was having not at all cute thoughts about what she would do to the faunus.

"That's... nice," I said in a suicide attempt to ease the tension.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister. Is she doing okay?" Thanks for changing the subject, Velvet.

"Yeah, she's... fine. Heh, thanks."

"I think it's just awful what people are saying about her," Velvet complained "Yang's such a nice person."

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so."

"Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield," Velvet said. "I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone."

"Coco?"

"Did something happened to her?" I asked concerned.

"She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury," she explained, "but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently."

Hallucination. Just listening to that word triggered my mind to re-evaluate each hypothesis that I had formulated before. Now there was a new variable: Emerald. I didn't know much about the girl except that she was from Haven and participated in the tournament until Yang attacked Mercury. Thinking it over, she had arrived very fast next to him when everything happened. Maybe too fast; as if she was already prepared for something. As far as I knew, she was on her way to Haven with Mercury to be reunited with his family. If that was true, I was in another impasse until I talked to Coco. If she had felt the same symptoms as Yang and I, then Emerald Sustrai would be the main suspect in sabotaging the tournament and maybe (just maybe) she is related to the people who attacked Amber.

SNAP!

Another flash blinded me again and interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Velvet apologized sheepishly. "You looked good with that thoughtful pose."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During the whole course I tried to act calm, but that was difficult for me with the new information that Velvet had given me. Even if Emerald was already on her way to Mistral, I had to alert Ozpin to get in touch with the headmaster of Haven and investigate the girl. If my suspicions were correct, that would be enough to release the charges against Yang. Maybe it would be too late for RWBY to participate again in the tournament, but at least their name would be cleared.

As soon as we landed on the floating structure, I asked Ruby to come forward to grab places while I went to the restroom. Actually, I was going to call Coco to clear my doubts once and for all. I looked for a place away from the bustle of the crowd and dialed the number.

"Hello?" the voice of the fashionista answered me.

"Hey, Coco, how are you?"

"Well, I'm waiting for the next transport to the coliseum with the team, what's up?"

"I need you to clarify me something." I took a deep breath and brace myself for whatever she were to tell me, "Velvet told me about what happened during your fight against Emerald and Mercury, especially about seeing Yatsuhashi, when in fact he was away from you, is that true?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think about that anymore," Coco answered me. "I think my mind made me see things because of the adrenaline."

"Maybe, but, what did you feel?"

"I don't get what you're asking."

"Did you feel different than usual?"

"I'm not sure," she answered and was silent for a few seconds. "Now that you mention it, I remember that I suddenly felt a little lightheaded, and I think I also felt a kind of buzzing in my head."

I gasped. Everything fit. Emerald had been present in the previous times that I had felt the hallucinations, but there was nothing safe since everyone could see me and anyone in the audience could be suspicious. With Yang began the suspicion when she got next to Mercury when he was injured; possibly she was at the entrance to the ring where she could use her semblance easily without being discovered. Now this: during the fight between Coco and Yatsuhashi against Mercury and Emerald, there was a period of time when no one could see the two girls among the forest biome. This was the key piece to put everything in its place.

"Hello, Kaiden, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Wait, is everything okay?"

"I hope so."

I ended the call without saying anything else. If everything went well, I would explain to Coco what was happening.

"Alright, it is now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Dr. Oobleck announced through the speakers.

On a nearby screen the random selection began, spinning the images of the opponents. The first selected was Penny. The next one was Pyrrha. I already imagined Ruby debating who to support. However, that selection gave me a bad spine, but I didn't know why.

I dialed Ozpin's number, who answered me shortly.

"Hi, Kaiden."

"Ozpin, are you in the Colosseum?"

"I'm afraid not, I decided to stay in the office to finish some pending issues and watch the fight," I heard the old man sip from his cup. "What is the motive of your call?"

"Emerald accompanied Mercury back to Mistral, right?"

"As far as I know, yes. Why are you asking?"

"I am certain that Emerald is the one who has been causing the illusions."

Ozpin was silent, "Are you sure? It's a serious accusation."

"I have a testimony that will prove everything."

"Okay, I will summon James for a meeting tonight once the fighting finished. If what you say is true, I will contact the headmaster Lionheart to put the suspect into custody for investigation."

I didn't want to wait that long, but it would not do any good to protest against, "Understood, sir."

"We'll talk calmly later," Ozpin ended the call.

I sighed. It would take a while, but at least there was an opportunity for justice.

Then there was a third call. This time from Ruby.

"Hey, honey, I'm on my way."

"Kaiden, something weird is happening," Ruby whispered in alarm.

"What happens?"

Then there was a third call. This time from Ruby.

"Hey, honey, I'm on my way."

"Kaiden, something weird is happening," Ruby whispered in alarm.

"What happens?"

"She'shereI'msureshe'shereIsawherintheaudience," she said at great speed.

"Ruby, speak more slowly, who's here?"

"Emerald! She was supposed to be on her way to Mistral with Mercury." hearing the name made my blood run cold for a second. "I'll get closer using a service tunnel to make sure."

"Ruby Rose, don't go by yourself. Stay where you are and wait for me."

"Sorry, but there's no time," she answered defiantly. "As soon as I know more, I'll call you."

"Wait-" I tried to stop her, but she had already hung up on me.

I was about to run to the nearest service tunnel when I glimpsed something on the same screen where I had seen the selection of participants. It was quick and it was only for a few seconds, but I was sure of what I saw: in a shot of the audience in the stands, I could recognize a girl with mint-colored hair and dark skin. Emerald was still in Vale. If she was there, then the participants were at risk of coming under the influence of some illusion. Including…

"Hija de tu putísima madre," I cursed when an unpleasant picture appeared in my mind, earning the curious look of those near me; perhaps wondering what the expression meant or understanding what I had said.

My scroll dialed another number.

"Ironwood," a familiar voice answered.

"You have to stop the fight!" I said, making my way through the crowd that filled the corridors.

"Stop the fight?" the General did not seem to understand what I was saying. "But it has just started."

"Emerald is the one who's been sabotaging the bouts with hallucinations. Supposedly she had left Vale after Yang hurt Mercury, but I just saw her on the screen."

"But, Stopping an official tournament combat for a suspicion?"

"It's not just a suspicion, I have a key testimony that will prove it," I said, dodging Cardin with his tray of snacks. "I know about Penny. I know who she really is. What she really is."

"I don't know what you mean," Ironwood seemed stunned that I knew such classified information.

"Don't give me that shit, James. Look, Pyrrha's semblance is polarity, and, if she were influenced to see something that would make Penny a threat to her life and like Penny is metal ..."

"Then, she... " I sensed that the General got the idea. "I'll get in touch with the operators to simulate a blackout. Maybe it'll get us time."

"Very well, meanwhile, I-" I stopped dead. Something was not right. The entire Coliseum had fallen into a cold silence while the people stared terrified at an image on the screens. When I glanced at it, my heart stopped beating for an second.

"Nononononononono."

I ran to the central part of the Colosseum as fast as I could and made my way through the crowd, no matter if I had to push them, in the vain hope that I saw it was a lie. It was not.

Pyrrha was standing in the middle of the ring and her eyes filled with terror at the scene unfolding in front of her while,on the other side, Penny's eyes stared into the void with her arms and legs scattered around.

It was too late.

* * *

 **Well,** **everything is downhill from here. Prepare for some chapters that will make you hate me for reliving certain traumatic moments of the show and an extra bit, courtesy of mine.**

 **dandyrr0403:** Here's the update. I hope you enjoyed it while I prepare more ;)

 **Zharren:** The same trauma and, like Billy Mays used to say, "Wait, there's more".

 **Obsidian Prime:** Don't make me do it more traumatic, mister!

 **That's it for now and brace yourselves for what's coming.**


	66. Defenders of Beacon

**Well, I'm excited for two things right now:**

 **1.- I ordered RWBY's first two anthologies plus the manga and they'll artiving next week.**

 **2.- I'm downloading The Amazing Spiderman for PS4 (obviously I don't have to say which console since it's exclusive but… burn) thanks for Black Friday online sales.**

 **I can't wait!**

 **If you already read the previous chapter, you know that we're reaching the climax of the Vytal Festival and there's more incoming.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 66: Defenders of Beacon

-o-

I can say that was one of the worst moments in my life.

As much as I wanted to look away, my body seemed to be made of stone and stood still gazing at the scene. I had just saw my friend who had been taken from me. I wanted to break the barrier that separated us and embrace Penny's limp body, but my feet seemed united to the floor.

Suddenly a voice was heard all over the place.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident."

I took me some seconds but I recognized that voice. That dark figure the day I recovered my memories. The one who offered me power. It was Cinder's. Why I didn't thought about it before? Maybe because I haven't interacted with her after getting back my memories.

" _This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality nothing more than men. Our Academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have we here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded it's streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?"_

Those words echoed in my mind until a movement in the distance snapped me from my thoughts and my motor functions returned, recognizing a mint-colored spot heading behind the stands.

Now I had only one wish: revenge.

I walked back where I had entered and ran along the corridor to intercept Emerald, whom I located within a few minutes. The thirst for blood flooded me.

"Emerald!" I roared, dashing towards the girl.

She, noticing my presence, put one hand to her temple and the other extended to me. She was going to use another illusion with me, so I changed shape to black smoke since she could not manipulate what had no shape. Emerald realized this when I came back to my form right in front of her and I punched her hard in the face.

"How could you do that?" I told her with the hatred that boiled in my blood. "Not only me, but you also ruined Yang's life, and now you manipulated Pyrrha to kill Penny."

"You cannot kill something that has never been alive," Emerald said dryly, leaning against the wall where she had crashed.

"Very well. I'm gonna follow your example then."

I sprouted several dark hand from the floor that began wrapping her arms and legs with another one slowly approached to her neck. I was about to strangle her when a siren began to blare throughout the Colosseum.

 **Alert. Incoming Grimm attack.**

 **Threat level: Nine.**

Then Ironwood spoke through the speakers:

"Ladies and gentlemen, please! There is no need for panic."

If that was not enough, the thunderous croak of a giant Nevermore joined the orchestra of sounds that one does not want to hear on the same night.

Little by little the corridor was filled with the sound of thousands of feet running, approaching us dangerously. A swell of people evacuating as fast as they could rushed us, making me lose sight of Emerald with her taking advantage of the crowd to escape.

It was chaos. You could smell the fear emanating from the people, which was the most powerful aphrodisiac to attract the Grimms of the kingdom to one place.

Outside, the Nevermore besieged the floating structure without mercy in a desperate attempt to enter.

I needed my weapons. The problem was that the changing rooms were several meters away from the flow of people. Although using my intangible form for much more than a minute was literally a headache, I had to abuse my ability if I wanted to get where my things were. I took a deep breath and threw myself into the crowd and moved against the current until I saw the doors.

The place was empty as I expected.

I opened the locker where my things were. Well, what was still functional considering that my gauntlets and armor were in my room until I repaired them.

"Kaidem, what the hell is going on outside?!"

"In short, Emerald is the one who has been sabotaging with hallucinations, apparently her partner Cinder is behind this to attract Grimm, and Penny ..." I trailed off, still dealing with the image of my deceased friend.

"I'm so sorry."

"There will be time for that later," I declared, loading Samaritan. "There's a Nevermore who is trying to break in without a ticket."

What I heard next was a rumble followed by another deafening squawk and a tremor. The Grimm had already broken the barrier and a strong wind came through the tunnel that went to the ring that almost made me lose my balance. I took a firm hold on Requiem and crossed the tunnel to face the beast.

I could see Pyrrha and Jaune on the floor with the giant Nevermore in front of them. I was running towards them when a red blur passed over me from the grandstands, grabbed one of Penny's swords, and stabbed the dark bird in the chest, making it to let out a scream of pain. It was Ruby. The Nevermore lashed out again, but now I intervened, throwing an aura wave as I brandished my sword that hit its chest.

"Ruby, are you okay?" I asked when meeting with them.

She stood silent, just staring at where Penny's remains laid against a wall on the side of the arena.

I was going to comfort her when the Nevermore gave a shout of anger and took off to get close in the air before lunging at us. We prepared for another attack when suddenly the bird was knocked down by several projectiles that rained from above before stopping and throwing a last squawk several meters in front of us. On its back and wings were several lockers. The containers opened, revealing several weapons that I recognized. Their owners climbed onto the immobile Grimm (which was still alive as it didn't vanish as those of its class did) and claimed them.

The Nevermore suddenly came back to life, obviously complaining that everyone was trampling over. All those on top were put into action without hesitation to finish the Grimm, with Nora climbing on the back and hit a hard blow to the head to immobilize it long enough before Sage and Yatsuhashi fell at the same time to behead him. The giant bird began to disintegrate as soon as its head fell.

"Kai ..." Ruby put her arms around me and started sobbing. I hugged her tightly. I also felt the same pain as her.

"Ruby ... Kaiden ..." Pyrrha's green eyes filled with tears as her fingers stroked a piece of cloth from Penny's dress, "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to. It's not your fault." I replied, releasing Ruby. "We have been deceived. All of us."

I looked at everyone present.

"Those who are to blame are the people behind all this chaos: Emerald, who used illusions to force us to do wicked actions; Mercury, who was an accomplice in the injustice done to Yang; and Cinder, the voice that gave us that message that just wants to fill the chaos and fear in the people. Let me ask you this question: will we let them get away with it? "

"Noooo!" they all roared.

"Atlas!"

Those present from the Atlas kingdom roared, including Flynt Coal and Neon Katt.

"Vacuo!"

I got the same response from that kingdom, this time from Nebula and his team along with the BRNZ team.

"Mistral!"

The same, now from Sun and his team with ABRN.

"Beacon!"

JNPR and CVFY joined the chorus.

"Tonight I will fight to defend Beacon from the Grimm who invade us and to honor the memory of those who fell in the Great War so that the four kingdoms would unite. Who is with me?"

Everyone roared, raising their weapons high with pride. Their expressions had changed from the anxiety that showed before, replaced by the determination they now felt to fight that was reflected in their eyes. Maybe I wasn't the best at giving speeches like Braveheart, but I think I raised their spirits a bit.

Unfortunately, there are always some idiots who ruin the moment. In this case a group of Griffons who threatened us from above before they started flying around the Colosseum.

Looking at Ruby, I felt something was missing.

"Are not you going to call Crescent Rose?"

"I lost my scroll when I met Mercury. Could you-"

"On it," I tapped my device and another locker landed nearby, opening its container show my girlfriend's weapon.

"Thanks," Ruby kissed my cheek and headed to grab her sniper rifle.

A Griffon landed on his locker and threatened her before a gunshot scare it away.

"Students," Port made an appearance with his still smoking shotgun. "I think it would be best for you to leave."

"But we can fi-" Ruby wanted to protest but Oobleck stopped her.

"Miss Rose, this day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

Ruby nodded and grabbed her weapon. We were ready.

"Alright, everyone!" I called my companions, "Let's go!"

They all went to the nearest exit, but I stayed behind seeing for the last time Penny, whose remains rested in the distance scattered by the flutter of the Nevermore.

I could have stayed there for I do not know how long if it wasn't for Ruby, who took my hand and grabbed me hard. I also squeezed hers and I gave a weak smile as if everything would be fine, even if I had my doubts.

I thought I heard the click of Velvet's camera, but I ignored it and followed the group towards the exit while listening to Port's excited laughter behind us as the professor and the doctor began shooting down the Griffons.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we reached the main docks, an scene took place in front of us. The Atlesian Knights were repelling the Grimm that they had somehow reached the Amity Coliseum. For each of the falling monsters, two robotic soldiers were destroyed. On the other hand, I witnessed how Ironwood fought a Ursa, managing to block a blow with just one hand before giving it a shot in the head with a revolver similar in design to Samaritan.

"Everyone is fine?" he said calmly turning to us.

"What's going on?" Ruby was the first to ask.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang has invaded Beacon and to make matters worse, some vagabond has seized one of my ships."

"That vagabond wouldn't be Torchwick?" I asked. "I remember you locked him in a cell in one of the ships."

"It's most likely. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." he stopped to draw his gun shoot dead at another Grimm behind us in a nonchalantly way, "...going to take it back."

Ok. With that small example of badassery, he regained some respect from me.

The General turned on his heel and began to board his ship.

"What do we do?" Jaune asked him.

Ironwood stared at us with a posture worthy of a soldier.

"You have two choices: Defend your kingdom and your school… Or save yourselves." By mentioning the second option, we all started looking at each other as if we were looking for someone who might be on the verge of running away. Maybe I felt that way a bit, but that feeling was overshadowed by my sense of duty to defend Beacon and going after the authors of that nightmare.

"No one will fault you if you leave," he assured at us before turning to his men at the ship. "Let's move out!"

The military transport closed its gate and took off in the direction of the frigates that could be seen from a distance. I noticed that one of them seemed to be shooting at the others.

"I mean, Kaiden gave a good speech back there. It would be a shame if it were for nothing," said Sun. "C'mon."

"We can take a ship to Beacon," Jaune proposed and everyone followed him to the next transport. Everyone except Ruby, who gazed at the rogue ship attacking the other ones flying around and the city.

"Ruby, Let's go," I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ship.

The transport took off once everyone was aboard and flew on our way to the academy.

Silence reigned inside. We were all nervous about the impending battle we were heading towards. This was different from the small skirmishes that were done in the Emerald Forest against the Grimms as practices. Now it was a full-blown invasion and not only were we confronting the beasts, but we were also dealing with the White Fang and Cinder's group, who was in possession of some of the power of the Fall Maiden.

If the tension we all felt wasn't enough, in front of our ship another suddenly exploded before plunging into the city. I could recognize who the ship was from: Ironwood.

We watched the scene completely stunned before I heard a few steps running towards the back.

"Ruby ?! What are you doing ?!" Sun shouted.

I turned to see how Ruby came out of a door and I went after her. I barely reached her when we were on the outer platform of the ship.

"Where are you going?"

"If what Ironwood said is true, then Torchwick is aboard that ship and attacking the city. Someone has to stop him."

"But, on your own?" I retorted. "How do you think you'd get to that ship?"

"I'll use my locker in the Colosseum. If my set the coordinates right, I can ride it to land on it."

"Then I'm going with you."

"The locker won't stand two persons. It won't fly."

"But-" I wanted to protest, but Ruby then kindly caressed my face with her hand; a dirty trick she used to get anything from me.

"I have to do this," she begged me with her silver eyes fixed on mine. The light of the moon only made them to shine even brighter. "Trust me."

"As always," I leaned my face and pressed my lips against hers, which she replied in an passionate way. When I finally released her, it was like if the air was taken away from me. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied before jumping off from the platform and shooting several air burst from her weapon with her semblance to land on the dock at Amity Colosseum.

I watched as she walked away until my scroll started ringing. It was Ozpin.

"It's time, bring Miss Nikos to the tower," he ordered me.

"We are on our way."

I finished the call, looked for the last time where Ruby had gone and whispered my only wish:

"Be safe."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The view we had when descending was bleak. Beacon, one of the most renowned academies in Remnant, was being completely invaded by Grimm. Buildings that were standing that morning, now they were either in ruins, in flames or both. The Atlesian Knights could barely contain them before falling one by one.

"We will clear the main courtyard to give opportunity for the ships to evacuate civilians and injured," I indicated preparing my weapons. "Once the area is secure, we will divide to cover more land."

"Who put you in charge?" Cardin objected; typical of him.

"Do you want to give a better idea than running to the darkest corner and hide?" The guy didn't say anything. "If there's nothing more to say, let's go."

We all rushed towards the beasts that roamed the courtyard of the academy. I could only hear our footsteps on the sidewalk along with my breathing until my sword impaled a beowulf. That's when the chaos began with the sound of guns and explosions everywhere with the roars of the creatures. As soon as I obliterated a Grimm, another one appeared wanting to fight before it fell and everything repeated again with another Grimm stepping forward. The teams stayed together in several areas and helped their teammates if one was in trouble. In my case, being a Special Unit, I joined if they had problems with a Grimm and moving to the next point once it has been knocked down.

However, I only had in mind to clear the area and then taking Pyrrha with Ozpin.

When the number of invading creatures was dwindling, I started moving to where my friend was with the rest of her team. I was a few steps away when suddenly I was lifted off the ground several meters away. A Griffon had grabbed my left arm and carried me to I do not know where. In a few seconds I had gotten too far away from the others and it did not seem like the flying beast would release me soon and in a soft place. With my free arm I aimed my gun at the Grimm and pulled the trigger to blow his head. We both started to fall while Griffon dissolved into the air to leave me alone with my encounter with the ground. By pure luck I fell on a roof, I rolled until I reached the edge and crashed into a tree that slowed the fall before finally crashing on the grass; where I groaned in pain in a heroic way.

Once I stopped feeling my ribs complain about my acrobatics, I leaned against a wall to stand and catch my breath. I had barely recovered when, without warning, the earth shook beneath my feet in such a way that it almost made me lose my balance.

When I thought it was all, an explosion was heard in the distance along with a shadow could be glimpsed despite the night sky due to the light of the moon. For a moment I thought it would be a Griffon or a Nevermore, but as I got closer, I realized that it was bigger when it was flying over the city and letting me see a kind of Grimm dragon.

A thought went through my mind: we were running out of time.

My scroll started ringing with the caller ID showing the name Jaune.

"Kaiden, are you ok?"

"Yes, I managed to get the Griffon to let me go, but I still fell far away ... Is Pyrrha with you? Let me talk to her."

"O-ok."

I heard how the device was changed hands before Pyrrha answered the call:

"Kaiden?"

"Pyrrha, I need you to listen to me very well: go to the CCT Tower and find Ozpin, I will meet you as soon as I can, but it has to be now."

Pyrrha didn't speak until she said a name, "Virgil?"

I could not help letting out a chuckle, "This wasn't how I wanted to make the big revelation, but we'll talk later. Now go, Ozpin is waiting for you."

Without saying anything else, I finished the call. Well, now Pyrrha already knew who I was. Maybe that would affect the decision she made, but, knowing her, she would do the right thing. That was the Pyrrha Nikos that I knew and was the one I hoped to recognize once the aura transfer was completed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was catching my breath when I heard someone calling Blake, followed by the firing of a shotgun. It was Yang and she was close. I felt a little cheere up now that I had found a friend.

I turned the corner and a few meters away I could see a golden hair next to the cafeteria, which was on fire; Nora wasn't going to like that. I was about to call her when, among all the chaos, there's a cry of pain that froze my blood. I knew that voice. Inside the burning building stood a horned red-haired faunus dressed in black and wearing a White Fang mask. He kneeled on the ground next to my friend while he had his katana stabbing her. The sinister smile and fixed gaze on Yang gave me an alert that this person was not someone taken lightly. He clearly wanted she to attack him.

"Yang, wait!" I called her but my scream fell on deaf ears.

"Get away from her!" Yang roared in anger, using her gauntlets to propel herself toward the stranger with a war cry.

The next thing that happened was like I saw a horror movie frame by frame.

I ran as fast as I could, but still, I was too slow.

Yang pounced on him, fist ready to launch a strong punch, but the faunus stood up in a blink and moved at great speed past Yang, brandishing his katana.

Ruby's sister spun in the air and half of her right arm separated from the rest of her body before falling with a crash and lying motionless on the floor. A crimson puddle emanated from where a part of her arm used to be, shining with a grim bright in the light of the flames.

The faunus walked slowly toward Yang, shaking his katana with a quick movement to cleanse the blood. Blake crawled over to his friend in a protective manner and looked defiantly at his attacker. He said a few words to her and raised his sword.

"No!" I shouted jumping the window just as he descended the edge towards Blake. I quickly drew my sword and parried the attack.

"Kaiden…"

"Take Yang and run…" I ordered as I struggled to keep the faunus at bay. "The courtyard is safe."

"But…"

"GO!"

I yelled at her. A few steps behind me told me that Blake ignored me and took Yang away, who was still unconscious. The mere fact of seeing her in that state filled me with great grief.

"You cannot take her away from me," the redhead hissed me with our blades still clashing. "She will have no safe haven unless she is with me."

"As long as she has her friends, she'll be safe and far from crazy killers like you," I gasped. I did not know how much more I could contain him.

"Not if I eliminate them one by one and take away everything she loves," a crooked smile appeared on the part of her face that was not covered by the mask. "First that girl and now you."

"So you're Adam," I guessed due the way she referred to Blake like a sick psycho.

"You've heard about me. I'm flattered."

"Blake told me about you and I hear your name every time she's having nightmares," I reproached him. "If I kick your butt now, I'm sure she'll rest easier."

"We'll see."

With great force, I was pushed back and lost balance for a second, which he took advantage of to counterattack. I could hardly repel each attack because Adam was too fast and strong. I used my semblance as I could but the faunus evaded it with agility before resuming his aggression with another flurry of slashes. I even let him swoop down on me to become smoke and attack him from behind, but somehow he realized this and almost cut off my leg if I didn't get away in time.

"You're more persistent than expected," he told me with disdain. "But I've had enough of this game."

Adam sheathed his sword and suddenly the whole world became a black and white hue. He could feel a great concentration of energy coming from the swordsman before he quickly waved his katana. A wave of energy flew towards me, giving me little time to lift a dark barrier between us before it impacted. I was able to block the blow, but still the force was a lot to me and I was thrown backwards, crashing on a table.

"That was the energy absorbed from your useless attacks," I heard Adam's footsteps as he approached. "If you were faster and stronger, the energy would have been enough to kill you. Unfortunately, you are weak, like all humans."

"Maybe," I groaned, sitting up among the pieces of wood of the table where I crashed. "But there is something about humans share with the Faunus."

"Oh yes, and what is it?"

"The surprise factor."

I held my sword steady, channeled my aura and released an energy wave upward. Adam easily dodged it with a quick backward step.

"Seriously, is that your surprise factor?" he asked mockingly. Obviously, this was a few seconds before a good portion of the roof fell on him and he was buried in a mountain of rubble.

"Surprise, madafaka," I gasped as I stood up.

I walked slowly toward the pile of cement and beams, in case Adam tried something. Nothing happened. I put my ear closer.

"Are you alive?"

I could barely hear a weak growl coming from within. For better or for worse, the son of a bitch was alive and not in condition to keep fighting.

A thought crossed my mind: kill him and make him pay for what he has done to everyone, including Yang and Blake. The very idea shook me. The Grimm were different since they had no soul, but killing a human or faunus was totally different. I did not want to stain my hands with blood. It was not what Alice would have wanted.

"Stay where you are, you bastard," I ordered the immobile pile of debris. "Once all this is over, you will be next."

After giving him a warm farewell using my middle finger, I headed towards the meeting point with Ozpin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The CCT Tower was getting closer, those were the good news. The bad news was that the amount of Grimm in the vicinity was greater than expected. I could not waste any more time, so I only eliminated those who were in my way without stopping.

When I thought it could not be worse, the Grimm Dragon appeared, clinging to the tower and climbing it to the top like a damn kaijuu as it roared deafeningly like thunder. Where's a Eva Unit, Gundam or a Jaeger when one most needs it?

I was so agitated that hearing my scroll ringing startled me.

"Jaune?"

"Please, you have to stop her!" my best friend begged me from the other side of the line.

"What?"

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance! She's too powerful!"

"Where are you?"

"Don't worry about me," his voice cracked. "Just save her."

Hearing my friend crying through the scroll felt awful. I wished to be there and support him. However, there was another way to help.

"I will," I stated. "It's a promise."

If Cinder was at the top of the tower and Pyrrha was after her, I had to get there fast and for that I needed something that would take me fast.

In the distance was a Griffin flying around the buildings looking for some prey to play with. I fired several shots to get attention and it worked with the Grimm flying towards me. I ran to the creature and jumped on a pile of rubble at the last moment to fall on the back of the Griffon. The winged horse did not like this and shook violently to make me fall. I used my semblance and held the peak with a type of harness made of darkness.

"We're going for a walk, whether you want to or not," I ordered the beast pulling on the dark reins. The Griffon seemed to understand that he had no choice but to obey and we ascended to the tower.

Despite the brief moments of rebellion, my transport followed the flight without inconveniences until almost reaching the landing point. But, suddenly, the Dragon rammed the tip of the tower with excessive brutality, sending huge debris towards the ground. I lost concentration because of the impact and the reins of darkness dissipated, allowing the Griffon to throw me into the air and rush towards me. I unholstered my weapon and shot it before the winged beast could get any closer. At least the Griffon had thrown me in the direction of the towers, so I used my semblance once more to reach out an arm to grip on an edge and climb to what was once Ozpin's office.

The first thing I saw was Cinder in the center of the place, floating with his eyes lit with red flames. I could feel the power that emanated from her and, with it, confirmed a fear that had: Amber was dead and Cinder had become the Fall Maiden. Against a collapsed pillar, Pyrrha lay barely conscious.

I did not waver and shot Cinder several times, who deflected the bullets with his palm.

"Kaiden, I'm glad you joined us," the fire bitch said in a voice that spilled venom. "Unfortunately, I cannot attend to you for the time being, so I brought someone to play with you."

I didn't understand what she meant until someone strapped on my ankle and pulled me to another side of the platform. Instinctively I turned to smoke to get rid of the restriction and stood up weapons ready to fight.

However, when I saw who I was facing, I froze.

It couldn't be true. I thought that Emerald was around there and I was seeing another hallucination, but, deeply inside, I knew that what I saw was real.

Before me was a boy with reddish hair and gray eyes like the storm. Someone who I considered my friend and a fellow Special Unit od Beacon.

Ragna Kor.

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

 **You're wondering "Ragna?! Why?!". Well I'll tell you next chapter ;)**

 **Dandyrr0403:** Kinda. A mix between Pietro Maximoff and Barry Allen.

 **Obsidian Prime:** *looks at the cranes* I'm gonna need more Valentina sauce.

 **Guest chapter 65:** No tienes idea. Será desgarrador y más con lo que agregaré ;P


	67. Downfall

**Alright guys. Who's ready to relive one of the most traumatic events in RWBY? I don't but still had to to write this chapter so YOU BETTER APPRECIATE THIS!**

 **I got carried away and I was already finishing the sixth paragraph of the next chapter when I realized I hadn't opened the file for it, so that intense is the story for me now DX**

 **Enjoy… or cry… do whatever you want.**

* * *

Chapter 67: Downfall

-o-

Wherever we went, there was chaos. Streets overcrowded by Grimm and White Fang soldiers attacking us at first sight. In my case, that did not surprise me since the Schnee were not the best friends with the faunus, let's say.

Ruby did not seem willing to stop, since in her mind there was only one thought: Find Jaune, Pyrrha and Kaiden to evacuate Beacon. I opposed to the idea of leaving the academy in that state and with the Grimms everywhere, but even I knew it was a battle we could not win.

"Where are you?" I heard my team leader mutter. I did not ask what she was trying to say because I already knew who she was referring to: Kaiden.

Since the two started dating, they have always been very close, to the point of... you know. They have always taken care of each other even before formalizing their relationship. However, I was worried to what extent they would come to protect. Kaiden used the Overdrive and finished with the Soul Reaper before dying to avoid Ruby to carry his burden. Yes, I know he came back well and all that, but that also left me with a question: what sacrifice would Ruby make for him? Whenever I thought about that, I felt a chill. I hoped not to have to discover it in the near future.

We opened up space between the crowd of enemies to the CCT Tower when the huge Dragon Grimm landed on the main building of the academy and threw a thunderous roar that caught the attention of his teammates before taking flight to rise to the top.

We continued to kill the Grimm in the vicinity when Ruby called out a name:

"Kaiden!"

The Beowulf I was facing vanished and I turned to see my companion, who was looking at a specific point in the sky. It was hard for me to see it, but I could recognize Kaiden (somehow) riding on a Griffon in the same direction as the giant Grimm.

It was there that the disaster happened. The Dragon flew around the tower before hitting it squarely against it, destroying what had previously been the plant of what I remembered as Professor Ozpin's office.

A shot was heard from above and a black dot jumped to the remains of the building while the other disappeared into the air.

Ruby stared at the tower before running out there, using her speed to hurry up while I used glyphs to propel me into the air.

As we approached, we noticed that from above we heard the sound of explosions and shots as well as fireballs and lightning. What was going on up there?

Suddenly, something small fell into a nearby bush. I seemed to recognize the form but I would not be sure of not seeing it more closely. I searched through the branches until my hands felt the hard touch of metal and my heart skipped a beat when I pulled it out and I could see well what had fallen. Kaiden's gun.

"Ruby!" I called her as loud as I could without attracting a nearby enemy.

My team leader came back to my side and looked at what I had in hand. She cried out in a choked cry and grabbed the weapon.

"Where did you find it?"

"It fell from the tower."

Ruby looked at the ruined building.

"I have to get there," she said decisively putting the weapon on her and was about to run away when I grabbed her wrist.

"We do not know what's going on up there," I snapped. "You have not noticed the shots, the fireballs and lightning that come out of there?"

"Yes. Maybe Kaiden needs help and more now that he doesn't have his weapon with him." Ruby looked at me with consternation in her eyes. "Weiss, please."

For a moment I was about to tell her no, but, seeing the way she looked at me, I knew that she would still go anyway. That's the way she was, always wanting to protect everyone, and more to the people she loves.

I lifted Myrtenaster, pointing to the tower, and conjured a series of gravity glyphs that went up to the top.

"Weiss ...," for the first time since all the chaos had begun, a smile appeared on Ruby's face.

"Hurry up," I commanded, returning the gesture, "you never know what madness that boy is doing."

She nodded and jumped to the first glyph with a shot of her weapon and started climbing up the side of the tower.

I could not get rid of that feeling of uncertainty. I know that Kaiden has grown a lot in the time I've known him, as much as Huntsman as a person, but he had the flaw of acting impulsively when things went wrong and I was afraid of the way that would affect Ruby, who was also the same.

However, I had to have faith in those two and come back safe.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was no way that was happening. There must be a sensible explanation for Ragna to be there and attack me. Was he being manipulated? Were they threatening him?

"Ragna? Is that you?" I called his name. The only thing I got in return was another Kusarigama attack that he had in his hands. "Ragna! Listen to me! What's happening to you?"

"Shut up," he said with a look in his eyes that clearly told me something: whatever he was doing. it was of his own free will.

The chain coiled around my left forearm and gave me a tug that made me lose my grip on Samaritan, which slid under his feet. Ragana looked at my gun while still holding the chain before kicking it away with one foot so that it fell over the edge.

With my free arm, I cut the chain with Requiem and managed to free myself from the binding. Ragna's cold expression remained unchanged as he threw his weapon aside, as if it were garbage, and made a sword appear before dashing towards me, brandishing the blade while I did my best to block the attacks.

While our fight was going on, Pyrrha and Cinder faced each other without mercy, using their skills to the limit. Pyrrha takes advantage of the metal that was scattered around the place to throw it to Cinder, who used his newly acquired skills to throw flames and fireballs at the girl. Even I had to dodge the gears that had decorated Ozpin's office when Pyrrha used them to besiege Cinder, but Cinder used her fire powers to repel the attack and the pieces flew everywhere.

As much as I tried to reason with Ragna, he didn't desist with the attacks. I still could find logic for his actions. He was a Beacon student, why would he want to destroy the academy?

"Ragna, I'm not the one to fight with. Cinder tries to destroy Beacon."

"I know," he said coldly, "and that's what I want."

It was hard for me to process his words, but a sharp blow on my face with the hilt was the straw that broke the camel's back. If he was not going to stop and talk, then I would force him. I threw myself into the attack with my sword held high and our blades collided with fury, throwing sparks with each clash.

"That's better!" Ragna celebrated with a sinister smile. "It was getting boring."

Our fight intensified with each attack that each made against the other while for brief seconds we were in the crossfire of the battle that was going on with us.

I felt that I had gained the advantage when I brandished Requiem with such force that the sword broke. The fragments flew through the air, distracting me for a fraction of a second that Ragna took to call another weapon.

My body stiffened as I felt a strong electric shock coursing through me completely and I fell to my knees.

I looked up to see my opponent and suddenly froze. Ragna had in his hands a spear that I recognized perfectly. That crimson shaft. Those details throughout. That head in the shape of an arrow. The metallic end that shone bright with the moonlight. There, after seven years disappeared, it was ...

"Longinus."

I looked up to see my opponent and suddenly froze. Ragna had in his hands a spear that I recognized perfectly. That crimson shaft. Those details throughout. That head in the shape of an arrow. There, after seven years disappeared, was Longinus. I hadn't known anything about the spear since Alice died. Qrow had told me that he had searched around the cabin but without success. I did not know if any animal had taken it or if the weapon was in pieces that were scattered everywhere. But that night I got the answer.

"Why do you have that spear?" I asked with my breath cut off. "That belongs to my teacher."

"You're wrong, it belongs to me by right."

"You're wrong, Longinus was handmade by Muramasa for my teacher."

"My grandfather is the legendary blacksmith, Muramasa, and your teacher is a thief for stealing my spear was meant to be mine but she entangled my grandfather to give it to her."

"Lie," I did not accept such accusation. I had known Alice Noir since that night when I sneaked into her house to steal her spear. There was no evidence that she was a thief. "She would not do such a thing."

"But it's true," Ragna continued to harass me. "You were taught by a liar."

"SHUT!" I barked, charging Ragna.

Now I did not care about defeating him and getting an answer. Now I wanted to kill him, to regret his words until the last breath. Requiem's voice trying to make me react was lost in the sea of fury in my mene.

I dealt one blow after another mercilessly to make him suffer, but none managed to hit him while he dodged easily. Any attempt of using my semblance to hit him ended up the same. Ragna only limited himself to giving me an occasional blow charged with electricity while smiling a mocking smile. That only made me stagger briefly, but I recovered before attacking again.

I didn't know it then, but, from that moment, I had lost.

When another slice failed, I suddenly felt the butt of Longinus banging hard against my chest before releasing another electric shock. I was thrown into a large piece of scum and I felt my protection break.

I barely had time to open my eyes when I saw the spearhead cutting the air to my head, being my first instinct to dodge. I bent over my back in an attempt for the edge to pass over, but I was too slow and then my world was filled with pain.

The right side of my face started to burn and a part of my visual field became dark. I let out a scream of pain and put a hand to my face as if that extinguished the flare that seemed to consume me, only to feel more pain and something wet. Blood.

"Awwww, the baby got hurt," Ragna scoffed. "Let me help you."

Ragna then made a dagger appear on his hand and stabbed me on a side. I cried in pain as the blade was removed, letting the blood soak my shirt, and a strong kick sent me back to the pile of rubble with my ribs breaking.

"Now to claim what is mine."

My healthy eye could barely be kept open because of the pain. Ragna crouched where Requiem lay on the ground and it was there that something curious happened. The subject tried to hold the sword but then released it with a cry of pain. His hand was as red as if he had tried to grab a tray of cookies straight from the oven (and I speak for experience).

"What the fuck?" Ragna cursed trying again, but with the same result. "What the hell did you do?"

Honestly, I did not understand what was happening.

"Bite me," that was all I could say.

"I see, another trick of the old man, and I do not think that killing you will fix it." Ragna placed the tip of Longinus under Requiem. "A weapon that I cannot wield is of no use to me.

With a quick movement, Ragna used the spear to throw my sword into the air. Requiem rose several meters above us. Ragna prepared Loginus with a firm grip.

"Kaiden," those were the last words I heard from my sword.

Ragna quickly threw a thrust at the point where the blade connected with the hilt and Requiem split in two. A sudden pain took possession of my body with an intensity that I had never felt to the point that my mouth opened to let out a scream that did not come out. I felt like some hands would dig into my belly and start splitting me in half. My body fell limp as I could barely breathe.

With the only eye I had left I could see Pyrrha, still battling with Cinder before he realized my situation. She called my name. It was only that second of distraction for Cinder to drive an arrow into her heel. Pyrrha cried out in pain and fell to her knees.

My body and mind were in a state of semiconcience that did not even let me make any sound or move a finger.

"Sweet dreams," Ragna said lifting Longinus and pointing at the head.

He was about to give the coup de grace when Cinder's voice interrupted him:

"Ragna, bring him here."

"We had a deal, Cinder," Ragna protested. "It would help you to infiltrate Beacon and he was mine."

"Do it," Cinder ordered in a tone of voice that made it clear that he would not be expected to contradict her.

"As you like," Ragna said through clenched teeth.

Then he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me on the ground among the rubble that was going under me. Along the way I had left a reddish trail because of the wound in my eye and the stab on my torso that were still bleeding. The loss of blood was becoming worse at each second as I felt more and more fatigued and my vision began blurring.

We got to where Cinder stood next to a defeated Pyrrha and Ragna forced me to fall on my knees. Pyrrha looked at me with distress at the state I was in, a look that made my impotence worse.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours," Cinder told her. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

The woman in red walked towards me, grabbing my face to force me to see her.

"You should have taken my proposal, now Ragna will take your place," she said wickedly. "It's a shame. I saw potential in you."

Without saying anything else, she put her face to mine and our lips touched. It was not like the slight tingling I felt that time with Velvet or the warmth of each time with Ruby, but rather like kissing a snake, with the taste of poison flooding my mouth. Cinder finally let me go, with a smile of satisfaction on her face that disappeared when I spit on her, earning a slap on my left cheek.

"He has not killed you yet because I want your last moments to be filled with despair," Cinder told me in suppressed anger.

She then stood up and headed towards Pyrrha, who had not moved from her place because Ragna had pointed his spear towards her.

With a great crash, the giant Grimm joined us landing on one side of the collapsed tower and watched us with those red eyes like blood.

Pyrrha looked at her defiantly and said the last words with which I would remember her:

"Do you believe in fate?"

Cinder stared at her and answered a single word:

"Yes."

With a gesture with her hands, a black crystal bow was formed together with an arrow, which she aimed at Pyrrha and prepared the arrow.

My heart was beating madly.

That couldn't be happening.

Penny couldn't be shredded into pieces.

Ozpin couldn't be dead.

Yang couldn't have lost her arm.

Blake couldn't have been hurt.

I didn't care what could happen to me. I just wanted someone to come and save my best friend's girlfriend and dear friend of mine. I didn't want to lose anyone else.

However, that never happened.

Cinder released the arrow.

The arrow pierced Pyrrha with the protruding tip of her back.

Pyrrha was gasping for breath while his body shuddered like a leaf.

Then Pyrrha stopped moving, with her body falling forward only to be stopped by Cinder with a hand on her reddish hair. There was a blinding flash and slowly Pyrrha vanished in the air in million particles of golden dust until only her tiara was left, which fell to the ground with little noise.

I think to say I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't even make a single sound. I wanted to scream. I wanted to curse. I wanted to tell those two an infinity of vulgarities that would make Qrow faint. The only thing that came out was a weak sob.

In one night I had lost two friends: Penny, a singular robot girl who was more human than anyone I have ever met, and Pyrrha, a great friend who was involved in a war in which even I should not have committed myself. Now, both were gone.

Tears welled up in my eyes, burning as I passed over my lost eye but I did not mind that, as a pain stronger than the physical gnawing inside me. The pain of losing a loved one.

"It's done," Cinder said. She looked at Ragna, "You can proceed with your part of the deal."

I felt the sudden grip of the boy in my hair and pulled back exposing my neck and the same dagger that had stabbed me settled just touching my skin.

"Say hello to your damn teacher for me," he whispered in my ear.

Several things crossed my mind at that moment. Everything he was leaving behind.

Dreams

Goals.

Friends.

Family.

Ruby.

A lump grew in my throat as I realized that I wouldn't see her anymore. I would no longer listen to those "good morning" that made me happy every morning. I would no longer feel her warmth with me every time I held her hand. I would no longer see her silver eyes that I loved. I would no longer feel the sweet taste of her lips.

I could only think of only one thing:

'Goodbye, Ruby.'

Something that nobody seemed to have noticed at that moment was that someone else was witnessing everything. I could barely see her out of the corner of my eye until that moment.

Why was she there?

I didn't want the last thing she saw of me was how I had my throat sliced. As much as I didn't want her to see me that way, I couldn't look away. I wanted the last thing I saw in that life was the girl I loved, even if there was grief on her eyes.

My body was already beginning to suffer the effects of the amount of blood I had already lost, feeling my limbs heavy and had chills. My eyes could barely stay awake with my mind slowly vanishing.

I could feel the cold edge of the dagger starting to press against my neck when something strange happened: everything was illuminated with a blinding light. Without being able to find out what was happening, I couldn't stand my wounds anymore and my mind was dragged into the dark void.

* * *

 **Enjoying the PTSD? Good, me too.**

 **Dandyrr0403:** Or 3.- A little bit of both ;)

 **Obsidian Prime:** Bring it on!

 **Guest chapter 66:** Ah no! Lo querías, lo tienes! Y viene más en camino.

 **Piccolo the love doctor:** I understand your concern since I've read fic with protagonists so OP (*cough* the gamer *cough). Let me dismiss your worries.

First, Kaiden thought that Cinder and Mercury were implicated since Emerald was in the same team as them, and he really didn't defeat her since she still had her aura protection so she could had fought back. I've reviewed each episode in an effort to write the sequence of events as realistic as possible, so sorry if I haven't made it a good job about it.

Now, about Kaiden, at this point of the story his self confidence is too high after dealing with criminals, White Fang, Grimm and other threats. When Ozpin recruited him to his circle, Kaiden had the idea that he could handle that task after everything he's done; and we'll be seeing in the next chapters some possible reasons why the headmaster asked him to join.

And as you can see in this chapter, Kaiden won't win his fights always. Actually, this defeat will hit him hard in many ways.

I know this story isn't perfect, but it's the best I can do without exaggerating and turning it into a parade of egos.

Still thanks for your review.

P.S. "Kirito level of a Gary Sue"... that was a back slap on my cheek, my dear namek with phd.

 **Well, I hope you're ready for the shit-ton of angsty incoming.**

 **See ya!**


	68. Licking wounds

**Welcome everyone!**

 **I hope you're ready for more angsty in this new chapter :)**

 **Vacations are coming and I hope I get more time for the updates.**

 **For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 68: Licking wounds

-o-

I failed.

I failed in the mission entrusted to me to protect the Fall Maiden.

I failed to fulfill the promise I made to Jaune to help Pyrrha.

I failed to protect my friends.

I thought that I could with everything that was put in front. That I, in some way, would overcome any difficulties with my skills that I had developed and overcome anything. That's why I accepted Ozpin's offer but I didn't realize I got more than I could chew. After all, I was just sitting at the adult table sitting on chairs from which my feet hung without touching the floor

Until that moment I had ignored a hard truth that been right on my face but I decided to look away: since I defeated the Soul Reaper, I started gaining so much confidence in myself with each feat that I achieved so, in the end, I became cocky. Now that flaw exploded right in my face; taking my eye with it.

I thought I could at least meet Alice in the afterlife and finally get the answers to Ragna's accusations. However, as usual in my life, it wasn't like that at all.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I woke up, the first thing I saw a ceiling that was really familiar ceiling. The wooden beams crossed the room from side to side with a few cobwebs hiding in the joints with other supports, as everything was illuminated by the light that came in through the windows.

My body ached as if I had been carrying rocks up a hill, so sitting up was an hard task while my mind was slowly assimilating the environment that surrounded me, as if it was an old computer starting to work again after being shutted down for a long time.

As far as I could see, I was in a room that seemed to have two personalities. On one wall there were shelves with some books, magazines and music CDs along with a full-length mirror, while the same as it was on the opposite wall was more characterized to have almost the same with the exception of having figurines of Grimm besides the mirror in front of the other bed. What occupied most space in the room were two beds that kept company. I was in one of them while in the other lay someone else.

"Ruby!" my voice came out hoarse, with my throat feeling like sandpaper.

When trying to get up, an intense pain spread through my body from my torso, which was bandaged as well as my neck and arms. From the waist up I had nothing, except the bandages that covered me, while I wore blue pants that covered my legs. It was then that I noticed that part of my visual field was dark, so I held a hand up to my eye and my fingers felt that there were also bandages covering the right side of my face before a twinge of pain made me flinch.

It was then that the events of that night came to me like a wave. Penny being shredded to pieces. Blake being stabbed. Yang losing her arm. Pyrrha disappearing in front of me. Requiem being split in two. I could feel the blade of Ragna's dagger stabbing me and the edge of Longinus passing over my eye. My wounds burned me at the bitter memory of my failures.

Despite that, telling myself there would be for self loathe later, I went ahead and stood up to stagger to where Ruby was lying. I walked as best I could, feeling my legs wobbling like noodles but at the same time heavy as steel, until I managed to get to where she was, falling to my knees beside her bed and getting a twinge of pain from my side.

"Ruby," I called, holding her hand, but she didn't move at all. The girl's face was completely serene and impassive, as always when she slept. "Ruby?"

"She has been like that since you arrived at Patch...", the sudden voice of Qrow startled me. The man was leaning against the door frame, "...three days ago."

Three days. It had been three days since the nightmare.

"What happened?"

"You tell me," Qrow said grabbing a wooden chair that was in the corner and sitting down. "What happened in the tower?"

I remembered what had happened that night, as I remembered it even if I did not want to.

"When I arrived, Pyrrha was facing Cinder, who apparently already has all the power of the Fall Maiden, Ragna was apparently working with Cinder and we fought ... That's when ...," my hand unconsciously caressed the bandage that I covered half of my face.

"Keep going..."

"He destroyed Requiem... split it in half," I said, clenching my fist until my knuckles turned pale. "Because of me, Pyrrha let her guard down for a second and an arrow pierced her heel. Cinder had me dragged to her, only to see how she killed my friend," my voice quivered and I took a deep breath to keep me from breaking down. "Ragna was about to cut my throat when Ruby showed up and..."

"And there was a light," Qrow finished the sentence. "We saw it, even from the city. Do you remember anything else?"

I shook my head, "I only remember the light before everything went dark and I woke up here."

"Believe it or not, Ruby's eyes serve for more than just giving you puppy eyes," Qrow explained taking a sip from his flask. "She's special, Kaiden, and I don't mean the kind of "special girl" in a relationship. There are legends of warriors who could stop Grimm just by seeing them and I think that's what Ruby did in that giant Grimm."

"Hold on. Ruby destroyed that thing?"

"Not destroyed. Just frozen," he stated. "Right now, Vale as a good view of a giant Grimm standing on the Beacon Tower. A sight that's not very encouraging these days."

"And Yang?"

"She's in the guest room," Qrow pointed to a door in the hallway. "The best we could do for her was to give her some space for now."

My first thought was to seer her, but I also was afraid of how her state of mind would be after what she went through; specially after the bad blood we already had during the last week. Still, I wanted to see my friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first steps were difficult, feeling that my body was hurting and feeling pangs in my side, still I had to walk it off… literally. Qrow helped me a part of the way to the guest room until I was able to recover more mobility of my legs and I walked on my own the rest of the way; slow but safe.

I was a little uncomfortable about the feeling of my bandages under the gray shirt that Qrow had given me, but it was better to walk around bare-chested with the autumnal cold. At least it matched the slippers of the same color, although they were slightly larger for me.

My hand landed on the doorknob, but I hesitated to turn it. I was afraid of what I could find inside.

"Need help?" Qrow asked.

"No, it's just ..." I didn't know what pretext to say.

"It's ok. I know it's hard to see her after what happened, but it's Yang we're talking about. She'll be fine."

"I know."

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he said, continuing down the hall until he disappeared down the stairs.

I looked at the door in front of me, took a deep breath, and turned the knob.

The room was smaller than that of Ruby and Yang and it contained a single bed with plain bedding, a bedside table decorated with a vase of flowers and a circular white rug. A large window occupied the wall next to the bed, hung with pale curtains.

On the table rested Ember Celica; or least one gauntlet. I had the idea where was the other one: somewhere in the burned cafeteria at Beacon.

Yang was sitting on her bed, her legs covered by the sheets and watching the orange landscape outside as she wore an opaque yellow shirt with a black shorts.

"Yang?" I called her.

When she turned to see me, I felt another piece of my world falling apart. Her eyes lacked the bright that had always characterized her every time she laughed, she made a bad joke or gave us advice. Now those lilac eyes were dull. I saw her arm; or at least what's left of it. There was nothing but a bandage covering the stump above the elbow.

"Kaiden, you woke up," I heard her say.

I walked towards her, drop to my knees next to her bed and hold her left hand. The only one I could hold.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, closing my eye tightly and reliving those heartbreaking seconds. I could still see her pouncing on Adam just to see her arm come off her body. "I should have arrived earlier, I should have been faster-"

"It's not your fault," she interrupted me. "It was mine. I was too reckless and attacked without thinking. Now I'm paying the consequences. You also lost a part of you. Like everyone else."

"There must be something we can do, maybe Weiss knows-" It was then that I realized something. "Where are the others?"

"Weiss was taken away by her father back to Atlas. The last thing the people saw when the transmission failed was Atlas attacking people and Grimm roaming Vale. He took her to keep her safe. And Blake..." she stopped and her face contracted as if she were taking a bitter pill, "she ran away."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I mean!" she snapped at me. "Sun told me that she disappeared as soon as we reached the safe area in Vale. She just left without telling anything."

"Maybe she-"

"Don't try to justify her! There's no excuse to leave your friends behind when they need you the most," Yang replied angrily. "You know about that, you went to help Pyrrha."

"Yes, and I lost many things in the process," I said, feeling the bandage covering my eye and remembering the last moments of Pyrrha.

"But you still did what you could as a true friend. I gave my arm to save her just so she would leave me like that."

"Yang-"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone," she cut me off in a broken voice, looking back at the window.

It was a clear signal that she wanted me to leave. I got up and walked to the door. Before leaving, I looked at her for the last time:

"You know well who brought you out of the cafeteria when you were unconscious. It wasn't me, because I did what I could to give you time and did my best to stop Adam. You wouldn't want a guy like him close to your friends. Neither Blake."

I got no response, so I closed the door and returned to the quiet hallway.

I wanted to do many things: scream, hit, break something. But all that would not help. It would not bring back everything and everyone we had lost. With that resignation, I went back to where Ruby was, who still slept without knowing that her sister's fighting spirit was shattered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I kept sitting next to Ruby's bed for a long time. Her chest rose and fell slowly in a calm breath with her sweet face that seemed oblivious to the disaster in which the world was. I wanted to accompany her in the deep dream that she had, to get away from that world that had already taken away many things from me. However, I could only hold her hand and wait for her to wake up.

Time seemed to have lost its meaning for me until the door to the room opened.

"Qrow told me you had already woken up," Taiyang commented when he saw me. "How you feel?"

"How do you think?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but my mood wasn't the best that day.

"I know how you feel," he said sitting on the bed, near Ruby's feet. "You have gone through a traumatic experience and have lost a part of your life for a second time. I understand your pain. I know how it is to lose someone you love."

"I was supposed to take care of her," I passed my hand over the sleeping girl's hair. "But I let her go to confront Torchwick, only so that in the end she would be the one to save me."

"My daughters have always been characterized by wanting to protect those who needed them most, and more of those they love. It's something they learned from Summer."

"Why am I here? Don't misunderstand me, I appreciate you letting me stay at your house, but I thought I would wake up in a hospital or something."

"That could have happened. When I arrived in the city after the transmission cut and I saw Atlas robots attacking, I found a scene I would like to forget: Wounded people, bodies covered with sheets, and, worst of all, my daughters on stretchers. One without an arm and the other 's when I saw you, covered in bandages that were no longer white at all. I thought you would be sent home for your family to take care of you, but Qrow told me about your situation with your father and couldn't let you just be surrounded by strangers in a hospital, so I told Ironwood that you would come with us. And don't worry, I sent a letter to your mother explaining the situation. Well, I wrote it and Qrow put the address of the cabin, since you told me that she stays there often."

"Wasn't it easier to call her?"

"Communications between kingdoms ceased when Beacon's tower fell. From Vale take off hundreds of ships a day to transfer wounded and messages to different parts in addition to working on an auxiliary communications system, but it won't be as reliable as it was before. Letters are our best way to communicate right now."

"I see…" Listening to that made me wonder how things were out there. "Be honest with me, how bad is it?"

Taiyang let out a sad sigh.

"The doctors did everything possible to stop the bleeding, but, even so, the sight of the eye was lost. It wasn't removed to avoid danger of infection, but still..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"About your eye."

"I was referring to how the situation was in Vale. I already had an idea of how I was doing, but thanks for telling me."

Taiyang scratched the back of his head awkwardly and reached into his pocket to pull out a white plastic package before giving it to me, "I got this today when I went out to get supplies. I thought it would be useful to you."

I took the package and opened it. Inside was a piece of black plastic with the soft edge. Because of the shape of the object, I assumed it was ...

"A patch?"

"I thought the bandage on your face would get in your way once you woke up, so I looked for something that would suit you better."

"Thank you," I got up from my seat and stood in front of the mirror. I hesitated to remove the bandage, fearing to see the product of my failure.

"Need help?"

"No, thank you," I replied, giving the man a weak smile. I took a deep breath, closed my eye, and proceeded to remove the clasp that held the piece of cloth on my head.

Slowly, I unwrapped the piece of cloth off my head, feeling the pressure on part of my face loosening. Once finished, I took courage and confronted my new face.

A thin line, almost completely healed, began just above my right eyebrow and descended to the middle of my cheek. My eye tempoco looked good with my pupil and damaged iris, to such an extent that they had a milky hue. Even already uncovered, the right side of my field of vision was kept in the dark.

One could be shocked by this, perhaps on the verge of crying, but my case was different. I looked at my damaged eye, holding the bandage tightly in my hand, and a bitter thought echoed in my mind.

 _I deserve this._

I removed the plastic sheet that covered the edge of the patch and fitted it to cover my eye. I carefully pressed each point of the cover to make sure it was firmly fixed. I looked again at the mirror to contemplate my new self. I did not like it, nor did I hate it. I just resigned myself to that new reality.

"Everything will be fine," Taiyang assured me, slapping my shoulder. "While we're all together, we'll overcome anything."

On the one hand I wanted to believe him, but on the other I was not so sure. He had not seen what I did. He had not felt the desperation I felt. He still had hope.

"You're hungry," Taiyang interrupted my brooding.

Until he mentioned it, I had been oblivious the clear sign of my stomach demanding food. In protest at such neglect, my belly roared.

Taiyang giggled.

"Come, I'll prepare something for you."

I was tempted by the food offer, but I did not want to leave Ruby, even though she was still asleep.

Taiyang noticed my uncertainty.

"Ruby will be fine. And if she should wake up and see you have not eaten, I'm more than sure she'll pull you by the ears until you take a bite."

My mouth twisted slightly in a faint smile, "That sounds just like her."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I really was hungry. As soon as Taiyang put the bowl of soup on the table, I ate it without stopping, barely taking a few seconds to breathe. I remember that broth made my mouth feel mouth-watering as it warmed my body as it went down my throat. At first I had problems because, having now only one functional eye, I had trouble perceiving the depth of the visual field, but, based on trial and error, I was able to get used to it enough to enjoy the food. After several repetitions, my stomach was finally satisfied... at least until dinner.

Qrow accompanied me as he tasted the magical soup he kept in his canteen and gave me a summary of how fucked Remnant was so far.

The first thing was communications. As I had been told before, when the Beacon tower fell, the channels collapsed and Remnant just a clear image of the chaos in Vale before everything was silent. There is a contingency plan to implement an auxiliary system to reestablish communications in which a more permanent measure was sought, although there was no clear idea of how long it would take and how reliable it would be.

Another point on the list were the relations between the kingdoms. Seeing the Atlas robots ignited a spark of mistrust in the Mantle government. Perhaps the military offered to give assistance to the citizens of Vale in good faith, but people no longer saw them with good eyes now.

And now everyone's favorite creatures, the Grimms. Beacon had been left at the mercy of the dark beasts the more they congregated on the grounds of the academy, and the giant Grimm still rested frozen on top of the ruined tower. Several groups of Huntsmen ventured to try to claim sectors of the facilities, but still there wasn't a clear idea about how effective the raids were.

If that was not enough, I asked about my belongings. My clothes had remained in Beacon, with no possibility of recovering them without having an encounter with the Grimms, so I only had some clothes that Taiyang had obtained for me and which I insisted on compensating him, besides my jacket, the which was in better condition than the rest that I had put on that night. That didn't matter to me, since my armor and gauntlets were still on the desk in my room, forgotten and waiting to be repaired.

Yeah. Everything was great.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The days passed in silence.

As much as I wanted to stay by Ruby's side and wait for her to open her eyes, Taiyang asked me to help with some chores around the house. I didn't protest, since it was the least I could do to compensate for the care he was giving me, besides that it helped me to clear my mind. Sweep, collect leaves, help with dinner, etc.

Likewise, I took care of Ruby, making sure that the intravenous needle kept her stable, injecting what was necessary to keep her healthy until she woke up.

As for Yang, she remained isolated in her room, just going to the bathroom or stretching her legs. Every time I brought her food, she would only respond with a grunt or a word. It's not like I was in the mood to talk, but I at least made the effort. Everytime that failed, I put the tray on the nightstand and l left the room before I could say or do anything that could worsen the situation.

Taiyang allowed me to stay in the same room as Ruby, occupying Yang's bed. In the past, that would have pleased me, but not now since the nights became a nightmare.

Because the effect of the antidepressant that I had taken days before had already passed, each time I slept was a ticket in the front row for the nightmare show. Sometimes I saw Pyrrha die a hundred times in front of me, sometimes it was Penny, or it was me who was tortured by Ragna. Fortunately or unfortunately, there were times when I was awakened by Yang's sudden scream. On the first nights, I woke up and ran to her room, but her dad was already comforting her when I arrived. After that, I only listened to the footsteps running to her room and went back to sleep until the next bad dream woke me up in the early hours of the morning; not without first looking at Ruby with the hope that it would have made her open her eyes.

If those dreams didn't let me sleep anymore, even though it still was not dawn, I went to the studio and did some research on the books that were there, with the vague hope that they would give even a bit of information about the maidens or anything. When I could no longer concentrate, I trained to distract myself until breakfast; even if it would take hours.

My only shelter among all the chaos that reigned at that moment of my life seemed to be a dog. A corgi, actually. Zwei. Every time I felt down (more than usual), the short-legged dog always found me and stayed with me until I resigned myself to hug him until I felt a little better. I hoped it had nothing to do with the pieces of bacon I gave the mutt in secret.

Life in the Xiao Long-Rose house remained unchanged... until one day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The house was in silence. Taiyang was upstairs with Ruby, maybe already dozing on the chair next to her bed. Qrow was in the living room, maybe drinking from his flask, with Zwei sleeping on his little bed. And Yang, as usual, alone in the guest room.

I was in the study, thinking about the possibility that maidens were easier to locate depending on the station we were in, although there was no proof of that. It was just an idea and one did not know if it had already been thought since nobody had found Ozpin yet, who I assumed had the answer to several of my questions, and I wasn't how much Qrow knew about the subject. There was nothing that could relate to them in the story books I found that spoke of the aura and in the books about dust, or anything that vaguely reminded me to the word "magic". Just another dead end.

I slammed my head against the desk in frustration. It had been almost a week since I woke up at Ruby's house and I felt that I wasn't going anywhere, so I closed the notebook, where I had wrote down everything I researched and thoughts I had, and hid it behind some books in a shelf.

"Where are you going?" Qrow asked me as I passed through the room.

"I'll be in the shed checking my weapons," I informed him as I held the duffel bag that held my belongings.

The place was a few steps from the house, not so far away in case you are called to lunch and you are working on a project. Inside were several tools, as well as gardening (pruner, rake, pruning shears) to assemble and maintain weapons (torch, tool kit, fire extinguisher), plus a table to work. To one side was Bumblebee, covered by a tarpaulin to avoid accumulating dust in its time of disuse due to the condition of its owner.

I put the bag on the wooden surface and opened it to see its contents.

Samaritan had the canyon with several dents, as a result of the fall it had from the tower, so firing wouldn't be advisable until it was fully repaired. At least the mechanism to switch to knife showed no problem, but I needed a deeper maintenance to make sure.

However, Requiem was a difficult case. The blade was completely separated from the handle. One option was to dismantle the full sword to recast all the metal to join it again, but I had no knowledge about the art of forging a sword like that. Not least one made by a legendary smith like Muramasa.

I placed my hands on the sword and tried to contact Requiem, even if it was just one word, but I had no answer. It was like trying to speak like a dead person, although maybe that's what I was trying to do.

I felt a sensation that had become very recurrent those days: impotence. The same one that I felt every time I saw in the newspapers every article of the consequences of the current state of Vale. The death toll increased. The damages of the structures were too many so they had to demolish them, taking the income of many people. The relations between the kingdoms were strained, each pointing an accusing finger at Atlas for the unfortunate events. It was as if we were receiving what we owed from the breach of months before and there was nothing one could do to solve it.

Unlike my sword, my gun was able to regain its former glory almost completely. I still did not try the arrangements I made to the cannon, but I felt a bit optimistic about it; something that was weird those days.

I put everything back in the bag, being very careful with Requiem, and put it under the table. I hoped Ruby could give me a second opinion, but only if she woke up.

Upon leaving the shed, the sunlight blinded me for a second, realizing that I had spent a long time inside since the Sun was already high in the sky compared to when I entered.

The first to receive me upon entering the house was Zwei, who made me forget my sorrows for a moment while I stooped to caress him. Once the dog pampering session was over, I went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

When I entered, I saw Taiyang with his head down while his arms rested on the table while he let out a sigh.

"Everything okay?" I asked cautiously.

He looked up and looked at me with a tired look. He only told me two words.

"She's awake."

My mind hadn't processed the phrase when I ran to the stairs, climbing the steps trying not to stumble but still as fast as I could.

Finally reaching the ñast step, my eyes looked towards the corridor that extended in front of me, especially the door that opened onto the guest room and which was open. That's where Ruby came out, wearing her black pajamas, walking slowly. She closed the door behind her and rested her forehead against the wood. It was then that her gaze turned to see me.

I kept staring at her. The last time I saw those silver eyes, I was about to die. From the way she looked at me, she could also be reliving that traumatizing scene.  
Ruby whispered my name and started to walk slowly towards me with a weak step, extending her towards me as if I was going to vanish at any moment. I quickly went to meet her, wrapping her in my arms while pressing her against me and both of us were kneeling on the carpeted floor.  
Ruby was awake. I felt as if I had found a part of me that I thought was lost.

"You're here," she said barely holding back her cry. "I thought I would lose you too."  
"You saved me, Ruby," I said with the same feeling. "Without you, I would be lost."  
She stared at me and her face grimaced as she ran a finger on my patch, "But your eye..."  
"This is a reminder that I was too reckless," I assured her, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "I deserve it."  
"But the academy... Penny... Pyrrha ..." I cut her off, squeezing her against me, feeling her hands clinging to my back as a sad sob was barely hushed by the shoulder of my jacket.  
"Everything is fine," I promised, stroking her hair as she unburdened all the sadness inside her. I felt my voice breaking, my eye let out a tear and my patch began soaking. "Everything will be fine."  
It was an empty promise, but that was the only thing that still remained for us through that hard times.  
The only thing that comforted me that moment was that I was finally with Ruby. It was all that mattered to me.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter because the next one is gonna wreck your world!**

 **Seriously!**

 **Dandyrr0403:** If you didn't notice, Kaiden is still alive but there's more incoming.

 **Zharren:** And you have no idea what's coming.

 **EWR115:** *cue cheshire smile growing* hehehe

 **Obsidian Prime:** Oh that pun. Godammit, Barb!

 **I'll try to post the next chapter before New Eve.**

 **For now I wish you a Merry Nondescript Winter Holiday and Happy New Year from you friend jeit93 !**


End file.
